Piratas do caribe: o Misterio do coração perdido
by Taty Black
Summary: A tripulação está pronta para reaver o seu capitão, enquanto Jack dá à costa numa ilha, tendo a ajuda de uma mulher para sair dela. Entretanto, Davy arma um plano para readquirir o seu coração! Uma historia de vingança, acção, suspence e muita aventura.
1. Trailer

**Trailer:**

**Um novo capitão chegando**!

-Digam-me então: o que se passou com o meu navio? – Jack pulou para o ombro de Barbossa, enquanto este mordia satisfatoriamente a sua maça, rindo do assombro de todos.

-Capitão Barbossa!

-Como é possível? - Questionou Elizabeth, dando um passo em frente para completar melhor o capitão. – Eu vi-o morrer…

-Hipoteticamente não morri! - o capitão desceu os últimos degraus. - Vagueei por entre os dois mundos, até Tia Dalma conseguir recolher meu corpo e fazer meu espírito reentrar nele

**Enquanto um homem estranho dá a costa…**

-Senhor segurai a vida deste homem, não permita que ele morra nos meus braços. – e ao ganhar novo fôlego bramou: -Homem no mar, homem no mar! – Rezou para que o pai ouvisse de sua casa. – PAI, VENHA CÁ AJUDAR, POR FAVOR!

Da casa ali perto, um homem mais velho que o primeiro, saiu a correr em direcção a eles, agachando-se igualmente.

-O que este homem está fazendo aqui?

-Não sei meu pai, pode ter acontecido um naufrágio em alto-mar e ele deve ter escapado. – A garota passou a mão pelo rosto do homem, arrastando alguns cabelos da frente dos olhos fechados, com a respiração descompassada. – Ele ainda respira, mal, mas respira. Pai, me ajude a pegar nele. Vamos tratar dele!

…**que fará de tudo para sair dela…**

-Jack… - tomou a liberdade de chamar, sendo logo interrompida por ele.

-Capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow! – proferia ele, soletrando as letras com seus gestos de mãos.

-Como queira! – Amuada, ela deu ombros, mas voltou a ficar séria. – Nós iremos pelo centro da cidade, para alcançamos rapidamente o porto. Ao menor sinal de perigo, fuja para as montanhas e encontre lá um esconderijo, mais logo eu irei te safar de lá. – Ela suspirou, numa tentativa de tirar aquela ideia da cabeça. – Reze para que tenha um navio para a partida. – Depois de explicar as coisas, ela começou a sua marcha, vendo Jack parado de boca aberta. – Mexa-se homem, está á espera do quê?

-Mulheres, mulheres! Só pensam em reclamar e dar ordens. Mas quem ela pensa que é para me dar ordens? Continuo a ser o capitão Jack Sparrow! – Murmurava ele, cruzando os braços enquanto dava passadas largas para alcançá-la. Isabella revirou os olhos e apenas sorriu.

…**com a ajuda dos seus amigos.**

-Como disse, muito em breve…

-Aquele é Jack? – Elizabeth forçou a visão, recebendo pelos seus próprios olhos a confirmação. – Sim, é ele mesmo! – Um entusiasmo foi notório na voz da moça

-JACK, ESTAMOS AQUI! – Berrou Gibbs com alvoroço ao mesmo tempo que acenava freneticamente.

**Já em alto-mar, alguém prepara um plano**…

-O Jeremy encontrou a tripulação do Pérola Negra em Tortuga, de certo a planear ir para Port Royal, mas também tenho mais uma novidade!

-Continue …

-Capitão, Jack Sparrow voltou, junto com o Pérola Negra e dizem que ele se apaixonou por uma mulher…

-Aquele demónio escapou novamente! – Berrou Davy Jones, batendo com um punho na parede de seu aposento, mas pareceu fazer-lhe luz na sua cabeça. – Espere, ele apaixonou-se! O velho Jack Sparrow, apaixonado? – Davy soltou uma gargalhada funda! – Acho que temos de fazer uma visitar ao nosso amigo Sparrow, ele precisará de uns conselhos amorosos!

-O que quer dizer com isso, senhor?

-Nada meu imbecil, fora daqui! – Trensk saiu dos aposentos. – Acho que já tenho um plano para recuperar o meu coração…

…**para recuperar o seu coração!**

-Jack Sparrow, admirado por me ver!

-Davy Jones! Não, sinceramente já esperava por sua simpática visita há muito. – Jack olhou em sua volta e viu seus amigos cercados. – Que quer deste modesto navio?

-Vim apenas fazer um negócio, Parlay, conhece? Claro que sim, você é pirata! Ora bem, eu quero o meu coração de volta, e em troca, fico com aquela garota. – Jack viu aqueles monstros pegarem em Isabella de uma forma brusca.

-Não! – Exclamou ele ficando de boca aberta.

-Tem um mês, um longo e interminável mês para recuperar o meu coração e me entregar. Se você não o recuperar, aquela garota ali irá virar comida de tubarão. Aceita a barganha? – Disse Davy estendendo a mão a Jack. Este olhou para Isabella, que abanava insistentemente a cabeça para que ele não se submetesse àquilo. Jack acabou por apertar a mão a Davy.

-Aceito!

**Coming Soon…**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Bem, não tenho muito jeito para Trailer's, talvez até esteja pouco empolgante, mas a ideia desta fic é basicamente no meu ver do terceiro filme dos piratas do Caribe (cá em Portugal piratas das Caraíbas) com um pouco de imaginação minha, claro.**

**Espero que gostem e que me mandem Reviews para eu saber as vossas opiniões! Façam uma autora feliz :)**

**O primeiro capitulo sairá em breve, não demorarei muito a postá-lo, pois esta quase pronto! **

**Beijocas e até breve ;)**

**Taty Black**


	2. Nova jornada

**Ca****pitulo 1 **

** Nova jornada  
**

Uma noite fria fazia-se sentir, tão fria e triste quanto o ambiente que cingia os que pranteavam silenciosamente a recente perda. Nas calmas águas, velas ardiam lentamente ao compasso do suar dos tambores melancólicos. Essa atmosfera sublinhava a perda de um grande homem, um homem bom e que perdera a sua vida corajosamente, dando a sua vida para defender sua tripulação.

A velha choupana de Tia Dalma nunca tivera tão superlotada de pessoas como nesse dia, sobretudo quando essas pessoas haviam sobrevivido aos tentáculos de um monstro mitológico. Desgastados pelo cansaço da viagem, os últimos sobreviventes do Pérola Negra permaneciam espalhados pela casa, cada um a lamentar a sua terrível perda. Mesmo quando o ambiente quase fúnebre começava a tomar uma tonalidade negra perante seus olhos, Tia Dalma fez renascer uma nova esperança para aquela tripulação. A esperança de reaver o espirituoso Jack Sparrow com um toque do destino…

Um par de botas foi escutado a açoitar a gasta madeira das escadas d aquela choupana. E então, no rosto de cada um, uma expressão de surpresa começava a ganhar vida. O velho homem deteve-se no meio do seu percurso, com um sorriso malandro a bailar-lhe nos lábios, para logo proferir:

-Digam-me então: o que se passou com o meu navio? – Jack pulou para o ombro de Barbossa, enquanto este mordia satisfatoriamente a sua maça, rindo do assombro de todos.

-Capitão Barbossa!

-Como é possível? - Questionou Elizabeth, dando um passo em frente para completar melhor o capitão. – Eu vi-o morrer…

-Hipoteticamente não morri! - o capitão desceu os últimos degraus. - Vagueei por entre os dois mundos, até Tia Dalma conseguir recolher meu corpo e fazer meu espírito reentrar nele

-Impressionante. – comentou Marty ainda com os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse na presença de um fantasma. – É isso que pretende fazer com Jack? Quer dizer, o corpo dele foi engolido pelo Kakren…

-O caso do Jack é mais acessível, embora a maneira de o trazer de volta á vida seja mais complexa.

-Dá para ser mais explícita? – pediu Will, com a cenho franzido pela duvida.

-Há sempre um momento certo para sabermos as coisas, e este, William Turner, não é um deles. Na altura certa, eu vos contarei o que realmente aconteceu com o capitão.

Elizabeth engoliu em seco, ao arregalar os olhos. Saberia ela alguma coisa? Claro que sabia. Tia Dalma sempre tomava conhecimento de tudo, mesmo quando não estava em cima do acontecimento. Isso preocupou a jovem. Um silêncio aterrorizante e sinistro preencheu a sala, sendo quebrado segundos depois.

-E como é que esse imbecil deixou-se apanhar pelo Kraken? – Barbossa levou a mão ao queixo ao divagar alto.

A jovem pirata baixou o olhar sobre a caneca e cerrou o cenho, torturando-se com as memórias desse dia. "_Porque fui cobarde o suficiente para o prender, a modos de salvar todos de uma morte certa." _Nesse momento podia jurar que Tia Dalma havia lido o seu pensamento, o que a fez se encolher.

-O que interessa é que ele demonstrou ser um bom capitão. Não abandonou o navio até ao último segundo…

-Tia Dalma, como vamos para o "Fim do Mundo"? – Elizabeth tentou desviar aquele assunto penoso.

-Dêem-me um minutinho, vou buscar algo lá dentro. – Dalma pousou o tabuleiro que sustentava e moveu-se até ao quarto. Os restantes apreciavam alguns objectos serem arremessados pelo ar, sem rumo, como se um ciclone passasse por lá. – Achei! Está aqui o maldito. – berrou, voltando a reaparecer por entre as cortinas esfarrapadas, com um grande mapa na mão. – Foi com este mapa que achei a Isla Cruces.

-Interessante! – Gibbs admirou o mapa colorido que Dalma estendia na mesa. Sem cerimónia, todos aproximara-se dela para analisarem-no. – Muito bem, pelo que vejo, é só seguir por mar aberto, mesmo aqui – apontou, pensativo – cortar por esta ilha e depois…

-Senhor Gibbs, muito obrigado pelas coordenadas, mas o Capitão aqui sou eu! – Corrigiu Barbossa ao cruzar os braços.

-E como saberemos que podemos confiar em você? Já traiu Jack uma vez, pode muito bem voltar a trai-lo…

-Porque sou a vossa única esperança para reencontrarem esse desgraçado. – o capitão bateu com o punho na mesa, como se pedisse atenção. – Eu, mais do que ninguém aqui, conhece estes mares. E vocês precisam de mim para navegar por mares nunca antes navegados. O trato é esse. Vocês podem simplesmente aceitá-lo ou deixar a alma de Jack no purgatório até à sua sentença final. – Um silêncio pesado fez-se presente, a medida que todos se entreolhavam, ambíguos. – O que eu sugiro é deixar o passado atribulado de lado e nos concentramos no futuro.

-Aceitamos o trato. – adiantou-se Elizabeth, encarando o velho capitão, quando uma onda de burburinhos estalou. – Mas se algo der errado, ou pensar em nos trair, você ficará por terra, ficamos claros? – Barbossa apenas anuiu ao revirar os olhos.

-Muito bem. – Will fez uma breve mesura de cabeça e voltou-se a concentrar no plano inicial. – O único problema é que temos um capitão sem navio. – todos foram iluminados por uma onda de desilusão.

-E quem lhe informou que este capitão não tem navio? – Tia Dalma deu uma palmadinha nas costas de Barbossa - No princípio do rio, um belo navio está ancorado.

-Jack estará mesmo no "Fim de Mundo"? – com uma centelha de duvida a apoderar-lhe a voz, Gibbs queria ter a certeza que seu antigo capitão estaria lá.

-Conhecendo-o como conheço, o velho Jack já deve de ter arranjado maneira de se desenrascar sozinho, ou então, o próprio diabo o rejeitou.

-Seja como for, precisamos reaver o Pérola Negra. – Barbossa fez uma expressão nostálgica, pouco habitual nele. – Foram alguns anos a comandar aquele navio amaldiçoado.

-Pois foram! – Ragetti e Pintel concordaram ao mesmo tempo.

Pela primeira vez, Barbossa tomava atenção aos seus dois ex companheiros de viagem. Com um meio sorriso, o capitão fez uma mesura de cabeça para eles, num cumprimento.

-Os meus caros amigos amotinados.

-Nós nunca deixamos de lhe ser subordinados, porém só nos juntamos á tripulação do Capitão Jack Sparrow pois o senhor estava morto. – justificou-se Ragetti, esperando que o capitão os fosse julgar. Nesse instante, o seu olho caiu, levando o pequeno Jack atrás dele. - Dá cá isso seu malvado!

-Ah que desgraça! – praguejou Tia Dalma, vendo Ragetti saltar por todo o lado em busca de Jack. – Só espero que vocês não destruam a minha casa!

-Fique descansada, tudo ficará como estava. – Depois de ter pegado o macaco, Ragetti pôs o olho.

Enquanto isso, Tia Dalma sentou-se no banco e pegou nas patas de caranguejo, pousadas sobre e mesa e chocalhou-as nas sua mão.

-Agora, um toque do destino. – Logo após, atirou-as novamente sobre o tampo, espalhando-as.

-O que diz? – Perguntou Pintel curioso.

-Jack Sparrow…

-Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Corrigiram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Ahhh, o que for. – resmungou ela encostando-se á cadeira pondo as mãos em cima da mesa. – Anda perdido por esse mundo…

-Quer dizer que ele não se encontra no Fim do Mundo? – Dalma ficou irritada com a nova interrupção.

-Serão capazes de não me interromper até eu acabar, _por favor._ – Pediu ela acentuando as duas últimas palavras. – Quando proferi perdido, queria me referir ao facto dele encontrar-se perdido, sem rumo. – Dalma fitou de novo as patas, estreitando o olhar. – Quanto ao coração de Davy Jones, este não se encontra com o respectivo dono, muito menos com Jack, mas sim em mãos malévolas e perigosas. Quem o possui, não sabe o mal que pode trazer ao mundo, ao fazer o seu poder florescer. Só uma pessoa com um coração bom e sem ambições pode governá-lo sem maldade e apunhalá-lo. E para recuperarem o coração, terão de colocar uma vida em risco. Uma vida pura, uma vida do passado…

-O que isso quer dizer? – Gibbs permanecia perplexo, pensativo.

-Não está muito esclarecedora essa parte! Mas deve estar relacionado a uma pessoa que a ainda não conhecemos ou que poderemos vir a conhecer! Quanto ao coração, ele deve estar nas mãos de alguém que pretende…

-James Norrington! – Elizabeth bramou, evocando a atenção de todos. – Foi ele que roubou o coração de Davy Jones! – Esclareceu, ainda absorta. – Certamente para entregar a Lord Beckett em troca de limpar o seu nome e obter liberdade.

-Claro, faz sentido. E assim, ficaria bem visto perante todos, perante o rei. Maldito seja. Assim nunca poderei cumprir com a promessa que fiz a meu pai…

-Como assim? Bootstraps Bill Turner está vivo? – Barbossa indagou, confuso com essa novidade.

-Depois de ter sido jogado ao mar, o seu desespero foi tal que acabou por se juntar á tripulação de Davy Jones. Agora ele está preso naquele maldito navio – era notório a pontada de fúria que marcavam as palavras dirigidas a Barbossa, como se o culpasse.

-Lamento, meu jovem. Seu pai simplesmente foi leal a quem não devia, por isso pagou caro por seu erro. Contudo, lamento por essa minha atitude, se isso acalma a sua fúria…

-Pode acalmar minha fúria, mas não quebra o trato que o meu pai fez com Davy Jones. – Elizabeth segurou o braço de Will, que avançava perigosamente para Barbossa.

-Will, por favor, não agora. – ele mordeu o lábio e voltou a recuar.

-O importante agora é tirar o mais depressa possível o coração das mãos desses homens. O estrago será grande e irreversível se eles conseguirem o seu total poder. Não se esqueçam que eles poderão ter o inteiro controlo dos mares e não só, poderão igualmente pôr a pirataria em extinção.

-Isso não pode acontecer, temos de os deter. – um urro de combate foi escutado na pequena saleta.

-E essa pessoa de bom coração, que poderá destrui-lo? – Gibbs proferiu perante o barulho escutado.

-Não sei, Gibbs, não sei. – a voz ponderada de Dalma amorteceu os ânimos - Neste momento, pode ser qualquer um, MENOS os que o possuem. – Ela ergueu-se da cadeira, com um ar enigmático – A única certeza que tenho, é que temos de começar isto o mais depressa possível, antes que a desgraça seja maior.

-Começaremos amanhã. – Sugeriu Barbossa - Por isso seria melhor irmos todos descansar. Amanhã teremos um longo caminho pela frente.

-Há uma pequena casa aqui perto que vocês os dois poderão dividir – Tia Dalma apontou para Elizabeth e Will. – Espero que aceitem. Pelo menos terão mais privacidade para falarem.

Elizabeth fitou Will sobre o ombro, vendo-o concordar com a cabeça em pleno silêncio. Sua expressão continuava dura, marcada pelos últimos acontecimentos, porém havia algo mais que Elizabeth não conseguia perceber. Algo mais em seus olhos, como magoa ou rancor. Mas de quê?

-O resto pode ficar aqui hospedado. Tenho mais três quartos vagos que poderão partilhar. – resmungos e murmúrios foram escutados. – Quem estiver mal, poderá também dormir lá fora. É só escolher. – todos calaram-se. – Óptimo, ainda bem que chegamos a um consenso. Vou só levar estes jovens e já volto para organizar-vos. Por favor, sigam-me.

Depois de terem feito uma pequena viagem de bote até a casa ao lado, Dalma deixou-os sozinhos, após terem agradecido a gentileza dela. Com todo o cuidado, Elizabeth acendeu algumas velas para apreciar melhor a velha casa abandonada. Não havia ali conforto algum, pelo contrário, tudo estava desorganizado e sujo, e ainda que já estivesse se encontrado em condição piores, conseguiria suportar aquele ambiente por uma noite.

Ao ver Will mover-se para uma das divisões vazias, Elizabeth congelou os seus pensamentos. Queria aproveitar aquele primeiro momento a sós, depois de tudo o que haviam passado, por isso interpelou-o ao colocar-se à sua frente.

-Will, acho que precisamos de conversar. – iniciou, vendo Will fitá-la de uma maneira estranha.

-Também acho, mas amanhã. Precisamos urgentemente descansar. – a forma fria com que Will proferiu, fez ela encolher-se.

-Amanhã pode ser tarde de mais…

-Quem aguardou um dia, pode esperar mais um – com um ar cansado, ele suspirou: - Elizabeth, está tudo a acontecer depressa demais, eu preciso descansar.

-Está bem. – Ele beijou-lhe o cimo da testa, num breve e melancólico beijo e desapareceu segundos seguintes, com o barulho da porta a fechar.

Ao suspirar, Elizabeth aproximou-se da janela, onde foi iluminada por pequenos raios de uma lua quarto crescente em pleno céu sereno. Inclinou-se então sobre o parapeito, de cabeça baixa. A ansiedade de conversar com Will parecia matá-la aos poucos, sobretudo quando precisava urgentemente de confinar ao seu amado tudo o que tinha feito por eles. De como tinha matado Jack Sparrow. De como o tinha condenado a uma lamentável morte, mesmo que necessária. Não tinha havido tempo para explicar a Jack o quão grave era a situação, ainda que achasse que ele sabia.

"_Acredite, eu não me vou arrepender do que estou fazendo!" _Como se enganara tanto. Não havia pior sentimento do que o remorso, que a consumia a cada segundo da sua vida.

Encostado á porta do quarto, Wil travava os anseios de reabri-la e esclarecer tudo com a mulher que amava. Não aguentava mais aquela dúvida que o martirizava desde que vira aquele beijo entre sua amada e Jack, minutos antes do Pérola Negra naufragar. Sua vontade de confrontá-la sobre o que presenciara era mais forte que seu coração. Precisava saber se aquele beijo tivera algum significado para ela, ou até mesmo se ela se teria apaixonado pelo capitão, no decorrer da viagem.

Will passou a mão pelos cabelos e caminhou pelo quarto escuro, com um particular cheiro a mofo. Aqueles pensamentos atormentavam-no, só que receava descarregá-los em cima dela. Mesmo que ela estivesse apaixonada por Jack, Will sentia que não tinha o direito de a julgar por tal. Ele sempre fora um miserável ferreiro e Elizabeth uma jovem lutadora, que merecia viver com seus espírito indomável com a pessoa que escolhesse.

-Só queria que as coisas fossem de outra maneira. – Ele fez um aceno de cabeça, algo como um encorajamento. – E eu vou esclarecê-las agora.

Will abriu silenciosamente a porta e entrou novamente na sala em passadas abafadas, observando uma Elizabeth sentada no parapeito da janela, com o olhar compenetrado na lua. Mas o que o apanhou de surpresa, foram as palavras que ela proferia:

-O pior é que eu me arrependo, Jack. Eu devia ter encontrado outra solução, eu devia… - um soluço mudo cortou-lhe o raciocínio. – Perdoe-me por ter feito as coisas à minha maneira, perdoe-me.

O jovem pirata ainda continuava detido no meio da sala, com um crescente peso no peito ao escutar as lágrimas da amada. Ela sofria por outro homem e isso mortificava-o lentamente. Com um suspiro, ele avançou até ela, apanhando-a de surpresa.

-Will! – Ela fungou, limpando rapidamente as lágrimas com a manga da camisa rasgada.

-Não diga nada. – Will rodeou o ombro dela com seu braço, trazendo-a de encontro ao peito dele. – Vem, vamos descansar.

Num enlace de braços, ele pegou nela ao colo e levou-a até à divisão onde á bem pouco tempo estivera. Elizabeth não contestou tal acto, o conforto dos braços de Will era tudo o que ela precisava, especialmente quando ela sentia que suas forças estavam a ser sugadas pelo seu arrependimento.

Com todo o cuidado, como se ela fosse de porcelana rara, Will deitou-a na desusada cama de casal. De seguida deitou-se ao seu lado, sendo logo recebido pelos braços de Elizabeth, que colocou a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

-Amanhã será diferente. – sussurrou ele contra o cabelo claro da sua amada.

**XxxXxxX**

Nos primeiros raios de uma manhã pardacenta, na choupana da Tia Dalma, já todos se encontravam prontos para a nova jornada. Barbossa tinha sido o primeiro a ausentar-se para preparar o navio, a modos de receber a sua nova tripulação. Quanto a isso, a ansiedade por novas aventuras viciava a atmosfera, ainda que não contagiasse Elizabeth, que a única preocupação era encontrar Jack para se redimir.

Com toda a serenidade, os marujos foram ocupando os botes que flutuavam nas águas límpidas, á espera de os conduzir a alto mar, onde estaria o navio de Barbossa. Em dois botes, Elizabeth e Will, que permaneciam calados desde que saíram daquela velha casinha de madeira, foram no mesmo bote que Tia Dalma.

Depois de uma pequena excursão, já se podia ver um majestoso navio a velejar lentamente. Ele era robusto, todo ele feito de uma madeira avermelhada, o que dava a ideia de um rubi gigante. Estava bem equipado com canhões, velas brancas e resistentes e um amplo espaço dentro dele.

-É este o navio? – indagou Marty, apreciando o tamanho dele de boca aberta.

Da entrada da amurada, Barbossa permanecia com um largo sorriso, á medida que cada um alcançava a escada de corda para entrar no navio. Após finalmente terem entrado e se alinhado á frente do futuro capitão, Barbossa olhou-os com o mesmo sorriso a bailar-lhe nos lábios.

-Bem-vindos ao Red Ruby, meus caros marujos. Espero que se coloquem à vontade e estejam preparados, pois teremos uma longa jornada pela frente. – Barbossa colocou os braços cruzados atrás das costas e pigarreou, para elevar o som: - Agora, mão ao trabalho, marujos.

Urros de boa disposição foram escutados, enquanto cada um tomava a função que fazia no Pérola Negra. No meio daquela confusão, Elizabeth aproximou-se de Will para lhe sussurrar:

-No final da tarde me encontre na proa. – ele apenas anuiu, movendo-se para ajudar Gibbs, que ajustava as velas do navio para bons ventos os levarem. - Espero que seja desta que fique tudo resolvido. – Nesse instante, Tia Dalma aproximou-se dela.

-Querida, Will está baralhado com os últimos acontecimentos. – Elizabeth ia interrompê-la, mas Tia Dalma antecipou-se: - Ele não é um tonto, Elizabeth, muito menos cego. Mais do que ninguém, Will está a tentar superar o que se passou, contudo ainda tem os seus fantasmas a rondar-lhe. Tenha calma e pondere melhor sobre os seus sentimentos.

-Mas o que…

Quando Elizabeth olhou para o lado, já Tia Dalma tinha desaparecido da sua beira. Com um suspiro frustrado, ela observou Will sem camisa, deixando à mostra as suas recentes cicatrizes enquanto puxava as cordas do mastro. Sim, Tia Dalma tinha razão. Elizabeth tinha de abordar Will com calma e contar-lhe o que se passou no dia em que Jack morrera.

No castelo de popa, Capitão Barbossa apreciava a sua pequena tripulação, com feições soberbas. As anteriores expressões de um homem duro e sério haviam desaparecido depois de ter ressuscitado. Embora não quisesse confessar, sentia-se um homem mais confiante e complacente, pronto a viver a sua vida ao máximo.

-Bons ventos nos ajudam, Capitão! Está tudo a nosso favor – comentou Tia Dalma, afagando as costas de Barbossa.

-Sim, tem razão! Se Deus quiser, estaremos lá em menos de uma semana!

-E o que pensa fazer, quando vir novamente o Pérola Negra? Deseja disputá-lo com o Capitão Jack Sparrow? – Barbossa fitou o horizonte, pensativo.

-Não sei, cara Dalma – proferiu com honestidade. - Não vou mentir, dizendo que não desejo aquele navio mais do que tudo! Você sabe, passei aquela desprezada maldição dentro dele. – Ele deu ombros, perdido nas suas lembranças – É verdade que o roubei de Jack, uma vez, porque não posso fazê-lo novmente?

-Por que você já não é o velho Capitão Hector Barbossa! Ainda que Jack seja o seu inimigo número um, acho que vocês poderão chegar a um consenso, um negócio quanto ao Navio! – sugeriu tia Dalma, olhando igualmente o horizonte.

-Quem sabe! Primeiro de tudo é preciso achar o Jack e o Pérola Negra, depois penso no que vou fazer!

**XxxXxxX**

Quando o sol varria a fina linha do horizonte, Will encontrava-se sentado na proa, apreciando o cenário magnífico à sua frente, mergulhado nos seus pensamentos. Foi então que sentiu uma mão a tocar-lhe. Ao voltar a cabeça para o lado, viu a expressão doce que Elizabeth transpunha no rosto. O mesmo sentimento de paixão inundou o seu coração. Desde garoto que amava aquela mulher e daria mundo e terra por ela, contudo, a dúvida quanto à fidelidade e sentimentos dela continuava a mortificá-lo.

-Obrigada por ter vindo. – Will ergueu-se num pulo, ficando assim cara a cara com ela. -Temos algumas coisas a esclarecer.

-Sim, e não podemos adiar mais…

-É por isso que não suporto mais guardar isto para mim. – Ela apoiou as costas na amurada, com receio que uma nova onda de lágrimas rebentasse em seus olhos. – Will, eu fiz algo que me arrependo profundamente…

-Como beijar o Jack? – Will disparou sem se conter, o que deixou Elizabeth surpresa e atrapalhada.

-O quê? Como sabe?

-Eu presenciei tudo, Elizabeth. – Will esbracejou os braços, impaciente. – Aquilo foi o quê? Um beijo de despedida? Sabia que ele ia morrer?

-Em termos gerais, eu sabia. Will, aquele beijo foi uma espécie de armadilha. – Elizabeth sentiu finalmente as lágrimas escorregarem-lhe pelo rosto, berrando: - Eu matei Jack Sparrow!

-O quê? Como assim? – Perguntou ele meio baralhado.

-Fui eu a responsável pelo Jack ter ficado no navio. – Cada vez mais absorto, Will escutava sem conseguir s expressar. – Não havia outra solução Will! O Kraken não estava atrás de nós, ou do Pérola, mas sim dele. Jack queria vir connosco, só que ele não sabia que com aquele gesto, ia pôr a tripulação em perigo. – Ela continuava sufocada em lágrimas, dificultando-lhe a pronúncia das palavras. - Como não havia tempo para explicações, eu caí no erro de o seduzir para prendê-lo no mastro e vê-lo morrer corajosamente.

-Você fez isso? – Ele chocalhou a cabeça, ainda incrédulo - Mas eu pensei que…

-Que eu o amasse? – Elizabeth viu-o baixar o rosto, embaraçado. – Eu não posso te julgar por ter pensado isso…

-Devia haveer outra maneira, Elizabeth. – O jovem aproximou-se dela, colocando uma mão sobre o rosto, afagando-o com carinho - Não aquela, não depois de tudo o que ele fez por nós.

-Não havia Will. – A mão dela voou em direcção á dele. -Naquele momento, eu só pensei em proteger-vos, contudo o arrependimento mata-me aos poucos.

-Eu devia tê-la ouvido mais cedo – a voz saía meiga, de modo acolhedor, acabando por tomá-la em seus braços. – Imagino o fardo que você carregou todo este tempo

-Eu não queria partilhar este fardo com você, mas você, mais do que ninguém, precisava saber a verdade. Não aguentava mais este ambiente frígido que se implantou entre nós.

-Não fale mais nada. – Ele limpou-lhe as lágrimas.

-Só quero que você me perdoe…

-Me dê um tempo para pensar. Ainda está tudo muito fresco.

Ele deteve-se, rendido a ficar ali com a sua amada, mas logo de seguida afastou-se dela. Confusa, ela fitou-o nos olhos, vendo a dúvida que pairava dentro de sua alma, e com relutância viu-o a desaparecer apressadamente. Sem mais forças para aguentar outra contrição, ela caiu de joelhos, batendo com os punhos fechados no chão.

-Will você está bem? – Perguntou Gibbs vendo Will passar agastado, acabando por não lhe responder. – As coisas entre aqueles dois não andam mesmo nada bem!

-O que você está para aí resmungando? – inquiriu o anão, esfregando o chão perto de Gibbs.

-Nada que te interesse, volte ao trabalho.

**XxxXxxX**

Algures no litoral deserto de uma ilha Asiática, um homem inanimado dava á costa numa pequena porta de madeira negra. Era visível no corpo do homem, sob a roupa rasgada e maltratada, vários golpes avermelhados e profundos, dando a ideia que travara uma grande luta. Uma pequena onda finalmente arrastou o pedaço de madeira de encontro à beira-mar, atracando na areia molhada enquanto uma nova remeça de ondas quebrava contra as suas botas.

Perto daquela zona, uma jovem mulher exercitava o seu cavalo em longas corridas. Os cabelos negros e ondulados espalhavam-se no ar quando o vento, provocado pela corrida do cavalo, lhe fustigava o rosto angular e alvo, que contrastava com a cor azul cinza de seus olhos.

-Vamos, Philus, vamos. – Ela passou a mão pela crina do cavalo, com um sorriso orgulhoso até seus olhos depararem-se com o homem. – Meu Deus. Philus, pára.

Num pulo, ela desceu o cavalo e correu até ao homem desacordado, indiferente ao facto de molhar o vestido azulado que comprara antes de ontem. Ela agachou-se para ampará-lo em seus braços e deitou a cabeça sobre o seu peito, a modos de verificar se o homem ainda estava vivo. A respiração do homem estava fraca, como se a sua vida tivesse presa por um fio e como se a qualquer momento seu coração fosse parar.

-Senhor segurai a vida deste homem, não permita que ele morra nos meus braços. – e ao ganhar novo fôlego bramou: -Homem no mar, homem no mar! – Rezou para que o pai ouvisse de sua casa. – PAI, VENHA CÁ AJUDAR, POR FAVOR!

Da casa ali perto, um homem mais velho que o primeiro, saiu a correr em direcção a eles, agachando-se igualmente.

-Como esse homem veio aqui parar?

-Não sei meu pai, pode ter acontecido um naufrágio em alto-mar e ele deve ter escapado. – A garota passou a mão pelo rosto do homem, arrastando alguns cabelos da frente dos olhos fechados, com a respiração descompassada. – Ele ainda respira, mal, mas respira. Pai, me ajude a pegar nele. Vamos tratar dele!

-Você está louca? Se descobrem que acudimos alguém clandestinamente, seremos condenados...

-Não importa, eu não vou me render a essa escumalha.- intercalou-o, determinada. - E isso vindo do senhor é algo lastimável. Logo você, que luta constantemente pelos nossos direitos de liberdade.

-E se for um pirata? – indagou o velhote, com uma fisionomia fechada.

-Não poderá julgá-lo pai, pois também já o fomos. – Com os olhos a lacrimejar, ela suspirou num tom suplicante: - Pai, muitos já morreram assim nos meus braços, sem que eu pudesse fazer algo para os salvar. Por favor, não quero ficar com remorsos por não ter tentado salvar esta pobre alma.

O homem anuiu lentamente, analisando o que estava deitado sobre os braços da filha. Pelos vistos, ele estava mesmo preso a este mundo por um fio. Por fim observou a zona ao seu redor, como se certificasse que não havia ninguém à vista

-Você tem razão, Bella, não se deve negar ajuda. - e com um ar apreensivo, concluiu: - Vamos ser o mais rápido possível, antes que apareça aí algum dos guardas e o levem.

-Obrigada, pai. – Ela voltou a encarar o homem desacordado e murmurou: - Não se atreva a morrer nos meus braços, por favor. Philus, venha cá.

O cavalo correu até eles, detendo-se apenas quando Tom Morgan , pai de Isabella, fez um gesto com a mão. Com todo o cuidado possível, os dois colocaram o homem em cima da cela e caminharam para a casinha de praia deles, ali perto. Ao chegarem, Tom carregou-o nos ombros e Isabella encaminhou-os para o seu quarto, onde ele deitou-o na cama.

-Agora querida, você vai fazer o seguinte. Arranje um vaso com água fria para dar-lhe de beber e limpar-lhe as feridas. – Ao ouvir o homem gemer, Isabella ficou imóvel, no batente da porta. – Agora Bella, antes que ele morra.

Num piscar de olhos, ela apressou-se até á cozinha e tratou de arranjar tudo o que o pai lhe pediu. Com um vaso de água e um pano numa mão, e um copo na outra, ela entrou no quarto, deparando-se com o seu pai a tirar as roupas molhadas e os acessórios do homem. Num gesto, ele pediu-lhe que se aproximasse.

-Estive a examiná-lo e não há golpes que necessitem cozer, contudo, enquanto eu lhe limpo as feridas e passo o corpo dele por água, você vai lhe dar de beber. Ele está desidratado.

Isabella sentou-se ao lado dele e com as mãos tremulas, elevou a cabeça do homem, tentando dar-lhe de beber. A principio ele rejeitou a água, mas depois bebeu-a com ansiedade, chegando a entalar-se. Ela limpou a boca dele com a manga do vestido, fixada em cada traço eloquente e gracioso do homem que acolhera em sua casa. Depois de Tom ter colocado em prática tudo o que dissera á filha, ambos vestiram o homem com uma roupa simples e limpa.

-Esta noite será decisiva para ele.

-Eu vou ficar perto dele, pai. - Ela parecia decidida em suas palavras.

-Muito bem. Qualquer coisa me chame. - Tom deu um beijo no cimo da cabeça da filha e desapareceu.

Quando finalmente o homem já estava recomposto e ela com uma nova muda de roupa, Isabella cobriu-o com um manto e acabou por passar a noite inteira a tomar conta dele, com receio que seu estado frágil e febril o fizesse perecer esta noite. Todavia, acabou por adormecer no chão do seu quarto, com a cabeça repousada sobre a cama.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Isabella acordou com alguma dificuldade, com o corpo todo dolorido por dormir toda retorcida. Porém, sorriu ao ver o homem dormir tranquilamente, depois de uma noite tão atribulada. Ela levou a mão á testa dele e inteirou-se que a febre já tinha cedido, tal como a respiração que já estava regular. Ainda receosa, mesmo depois de verificar que o estado do homem já estava estável, ela resolveu ir até ao mar lavar as roupas do desconhecido.

**XxxXxxX**

Lentamente, o homem foi abrindo os olhos, reparando que estava sozinho e num sitio desconhecido. Tentou erguer-se daquela cama, mas acabou por cair no chão, confuso, levantando a cabeça rapidamente por entre o manto que o embrulhava. Apoiou os braços na cama e olhou para cada canto daquela divisão, para ver se achava algo familiar. Logo de seguida, concentrou-se em ver se aparecia alguém, contudo estava definitivamente sozinho. De repente, vislumbrou-se no espelho à sua frente e reparou que se encontrava com roupas diferentes, roupas que não eram as suas.

-ONDE ESTÃO AS MINHAS ROUPAS? E O MEU CHAPÉU?

A voz do homem foi audível lá fora, quando a garota começava a aproximar-se de casa. Com uma sensação de alívio e um enorme sorriso nos lábios, ela entrou dentro de casa e precipitou-se para o quarto, detendo-se no batente. Em silêncio, viu-o a observar as roupas que usava, e riu silenciosamente ao reparar o pavor estampado nas feições atraentes dele. Por fim, acabou por sorrir ao apreciar o panorama. Para quem ontem estava quase a morrer, hoje parecia que nada havia se passado.

-Vejo que está de muito boa saúde, senhor. – Ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio, ao entrar no quarto.

Ele virou-se de rompante em direcção á voz, deparando-se com uma jovem mulher de sorriso gracioso e feições harmoniosas. O cabelo negro destoava o simples vestido branco que ela usava, encimado por uma faixa encarnada. Para disfarçar aquele momento constrangedor, ele pigarreou e concentrou-se num outro objectivo: safar-se com estilo.

-Morri e vim parar ao céu! Por isso esta fatiota de anjo? – ele apalpava o cimo de sua cabeça, em busca de algo invisível. - Então porque é que não acho a aureola?

-Se compara isto ao céu, então é porque não morreu.

-Quem é você?

-Sou aquela que ontem te salvou a vida e cuidou de você! Espero que não se tenha importado com isso. – gracejou ela, vendo-o negar com a cabeça.

-Então quer dizer que não morri, nem vim parar ao céu…

-Claro que não morreu homem de Deus, que disparate – o riso dela contagiou o ar. – Deixe-me apresentar, o meu nome é Isabella Morgan e você quem é?

**N/A: E cá está o primeiro capítulo. Embora eu tenha tentado fazer mistério, é claro que já devem saber quem é este misterioso homem. **

**Katie Sparrow:** Espero que tenha gostado e que continue a acompanhar a minha fic…eu irei dar uma vista de olhos na sua, deu-me curiosidade também.

**Pérola Black:** Obrigada pelo apoio, viu! E vou prometer que vou tentar seguir o 2º filme, apenas irei acrescentar alguma fantasia minha! Mas espero que continues a gostar.

**Capt. Clarice,The Well-Tann...:** Espero que tenha matado, pelo menos, metade da tua curiosidade. Espero ver mais reviews suas, pelo menos para saber sua opinião.

**Likha Sparrow**: Eu conto sempre com o apoio de vocês, claro! E não te preocupes, seguirei tudo direitinho, até virei mais uma vez os dois primeiros filmes para ver mais pormenores. Eu prometo.

**Lola:** Acho que demorei um pouquinho, mas espero que isso não a tenha feito desistir de ler minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado do meu primeiro capitulo.

**Morena**: Eu sei que deves ter ficado baralhada, mas é normal, esqueci me de te avisar no msn como que aquilo era um trailer lol. Nem sabes a imaginação que está aqui na minha cabeça lol.

**Lhyl:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo e deixes a tua opinião.

**Bem gente, obrigada a todos pelos comentários, fiquei contente por ver as vossas opiniões do trailer! Agora digam, por favor, as vossas opiniões sobre este capítulo, deixem Reviews! Façam uma autora feliz :D **

**Próximo capítulo está a ser feito….sairá em breve…**

**Beijocas e Fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	3. O inferno está na terra

**Capitulo 2 **

**O inferno está na terra**

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, examinando a mão estendida da jovem mulher ao mínimo pormenor, ele acabou por se desenrodilhar do manto e erguer-se num salto. Isabella apreciava a situação cómica, à medida que mordia o interior das bochechas para não rir alto. De seguida, ele pigarreou e acabou por apertar a mão da jovem, num cumprimento cordial.

-Sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow. – seus dentes de ouro foram visíveis quando alargou um sorriso enviesado. – De certo já ouviu falar de mim.

Ela franziu o cenho e analisou-o detalhadamente. Jack Sparrow? Claro que já ouvira falar nele. Não pelos melhores motivos, mas também não pelas péssimas razões. Deus, realmente era Jack Sparrow? O desertor da lei e das várias lendas que escutara, já que a sua fama ia além da sete mares. Após uns breves segundos emudecida pela surpresa, Isabella abanou disfarçadamente a cabeça, voltando a encará-lo. Sim, ele era francamente um homem atraente e vistoso, não havia como negá-lo.

-Jack Sparrow? – dissimuladamente levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa. – O famoso capitão que foi abandonado por sua tripulação amotinada. – Jack empinou a sobrancelha. – E não aguentando tal desgosto, entregou-se á bebida como meio de consolo.

-Querida, só bebo para matar a sede. – retrucou ele ao estender o dedo enquanto dava um novo passo, voltando a tropeçar no manto e a cair novamente no chão.

-Estou a ver, você é o típico pirata que passa metade da vida com sede. – gracejou, aproximando-se para ajudá-lo a livrar-se daquele manto. – Você precisa de descansar mais um pouco. Venha cá que eu te ajudo a…

-Hey, não preciso de ajuda de mulher alguma. – notificou ele, ao desenvencilhar-se das mãos da jovem. – Eu sei me desenrascar sozinho.

Constrangida pelo imprevisto acontecimento, Isabella recolheu-se ao vê-lo erguer-se, agora um pouco mais lento, e a deitar-se na cama. Seguidamente suspirou e apanhou o manto para dobrá-lo. Sem encarar o homem que fitava cada movimento que dava, ela atirou o manto para cima da mobília.

-Perdão senhor Sparrow, nunca foi minha intenção ofendê-lo. – volteou, então, e olhou-o de ímpeto. Sua posição descontraída na cama, com os braços cruzados sob a almofada, dava a impressão de ele brincara com a morte, ontem à noite. – Quem diria, ainda ontem estava morrendo e agora parece que nada lhe aconteceu.

-Parece que vaso ruim não quebra cedo, doçura. – Jack largou um vasto sorriso.

-Se não for muita intromissão minha, será que poderei saber o que lhe aconteceu em alto-mar? Quer dizer, o que lhe aconteceu para navegar naquele destroço de navio? – Logo o sorriso de Jack se desfez, optando por um ar fechado. – Eu vi a sua espada ensanguentada e as roupas manchadas de sangue…

-Falar nisso, onde estão minhas roupas? Onde está o meu chapéu? O meu companheiro de longas datas…

-Como estavam em muito mau estado, eu tratei de as lavar, para mais tarde cozê-las. Quanto aos seus acessórios, se reparar bem, verá que estão ali pousados na penteadeira. Já o seu chapéu está ali na cadeira. – Isabella fez um gesto com o dedo, a modos de indicar cada um deles, porém voltou a concentra-se no capitão, ainda curiosa – O que tão grave se passou com você?

-Matei um dos piores monstros mitológicos da história. - Vangoleou-se ao inflar o peito.

-O Kraken! – A mão dela voou até á boca, perplexa. – Como conseguiu derrotá-lo? Ele era gigante…

-Como sabe? Já o viu?

-Há seis anos atrás, a caminho do Norte do México, a embarcação do meu pai foi atacada pelo Holandês Voador, juntamente com esse monstro marinho. Muitos piratas perderam a vida a lutar contra essa amaldiçoada criatura, ou venderam a alma a Davy Jones. - Jack escancarou a boca, surpreso. - Outros, como eu e meu pai, conseguimos fugir num bote para aportamos aqui, nesta maldita ilha. – Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, ao recordar-se desse maldito monstro: o kraken. – Quando tentei atacá-lo, pela primeira vez, e fui facilmente vencida pelos seus gigantescos tentáculos, eu pensei que nunca ninguém o conseguiria derrotar. – ela sentou-se na ponta da cama e completou, ainda absorta: - Como conseguiu tal proeza?

-Após deixar a criatura enfraquecida, ordenei que os meus marujos abandonassem o navio sem mim. – Descaradamente, Jack mentiu, como se contasse uma bela história de ninar. – Ainda que tenham relutado contra isso, acabaram por ir, á medida que o Kraken voltava a enlaçar o Pérola Negra com os seus tentáculos grunhentos. Sozinho no navio, ergui a espada e deixei-me ser engolido por ele. Não sei como sobrevivi dentro do corpo daquela criatura, mas consegui apunhalar o seu coração. Depois só me lembro de ter rompido a barriga dele, me apoiado na porta e a mente apagar-me

-Bons ventos o trouxeram até a esta costa, mesmo que inanimado. – Isabella chocalhou a cabeça, ainda extasiada. – Deus, foi um mau tormento. Ainda para mais você viu o seu navio afundar-se.

-Era apenas um navio. – Contrapôs cínico, com olhar nostálgico.

-Você teve muita sorte, poucos são os que sobrevivem para contar uma boa história. – um sorriso orgulhoso espalhou-se pelos seus lábios. – Meu pai vai ficar orgulhoso quando souber que aquele monstro foi vencido.

-Sabe querida, eu sou possuidor de vários atributos, e corajoso está no topo da minha lista, seguido de inteligente e atraente, savvy? – Jack passeou a mão pelas tranças, tentando fazer charme.

Isabella abriu a boca para lhe responder, só que a réplica não apareceu. Apenas ergueu-se da cama, abanando a bela cabeleira ondulada.

-Ora, vejo que se esqueceu de acrescentar uma: convencido. – caminhou até á porta do quarto. – Bom, vou preparar algo para comer, de certeza que está esfomeado.

-E com sede também. Aposto que a especialidade da casa é pão de rum, com uma garrafa de rum, acompanhado com uma sopa de rum…

-Está em casa de piratas, senhor Sparrow, não de bêbedos. Acho que ainda delira.

-Sinto que sou o pirata mais desafortunado do mundo. Explodi os únicos barris de Rum que tinha, tudo para me livrar daquele monstreco – ele afundou-se na cama, tapando o rosto com a almofada. – Se eu descubro quem foi o idiota que teve a _brilhante_ ideia de usar o meu precioso RUM como projéctil, eu mato-o…- De repente fez-se luz na cabeça dele, o que o levou a atirar a almofada. – WILL TURNER, SEU EUNUCO DESGRAÇADO. Claro que a ideia só podia ter vinda daquele ferreiro sem amor á vida…

-É melhor ir buscar algo, ou seu estado mental poderá piorar.

Jack viu-a sair em passadas largas, deixando-o sozinho. Devagar e de modo ponderado, levantou-se e moveu-se até á penteadeira, onde pegou na bússola que se estava perto da pistola. Desajeitadamente abriu-a, ao mesmo tempo que a seta começava a rodopiar sem parar. Jack fechou-a abruptamente e olhou para a porta, como se esperasse que Isabella entrasse naquele momento. De seguida observou o quarto. Ainda que as mobílias de madeira gasta fossem simples e a decoração feminina estivesse presente naquela divisão, notou que não havia nada de grande valor para roubar, o que o decepcionou. Ao desviar o olhar para a janela, observou o sol do meio-dia a governar num belo dia sem nuvens.

-Preciso arranjar uma maneira de sair desta ilha e achar a minha tripulação. Talvez a uma hora destas, pensam que morri. E se bem os conheço, já deverão estar a engendrar um plano para me trazerem de volta, juntamente com a prodigiosa Tia Dalma. – pousou a bússola e cruzou os braços, meditativo. - Elizabeth, pirata de um raio! Quem me mandou levar mulheres dentro do navio. Dá azar, sempre deu. Porque haveria ser diferente comigo? Mulheres!

-Algum problema com mulheres, senhor Sparrow? – indagou Isabella ao apanhar o final da frase enquanto entrava no quarto; pousou a bandeja recheada de frutas, pão e outros alimentos em cima da penteadeira.

-Estava pensando que dá azar levar mulher no navio… - num tom mordaz, ele pegou numa uva e levou-a até á boca.

-Pela sua voz, dá para perceber que foi traído por uma, não é verdade?

-Eu, traído? Nunca ninguém me traiu, querida…quer dizer, apenas uma vez. – Jack começou a contar pelos dedos - Prontos duas vezes! - Empinou a sobrancelha - Vá lá, três…

-Resumindo, várias vezes – Desde a primeira vez que abrira os olhos, Jack riu abertamente.

-Digamos que nem sempre podemos confiar em piratas, confie em mim. – ele continuou a servir-se da comida ali exposta.

Isabella encostou-se á penteadeira, de frente para Jack, enquanto o apreciava a degustar de um bom copo de vinho tinto. Com um sorriso maroto, ela pegou numa uva negra e fingiu examiná-la de perto, murmurando num tom provocante:

-Temo então que não possa confiar em mim…- logo a seguir mordiscou-a.

-Por ser mulher ou pirata?

Jack fez um movimento de boca, retratando exactamente a acção dos lábios de Isabella, como se desejasse algo mais do que seria possível dos lábios daquela mulher. Isso levou-o a enrugar a testa e a pousar o copo de vinho, aproximando-se perigosamente dela, sem tal intenção. Ele invadiu o seu olhar azul, tal e qual como quem busca respostas para perguntas silenciosas.

-Pelos dois, ainda que a minha cabeça não esteja a prémio, tal como a sua. – ela sugou delicadamente o dedo, por onde escorria o sumo da uva, e sorriu-lhe abertamente.

-E injustamente. Eu até penso que eles deviam me livrar de todas as acusações que têm feito contra a minha pessoa, depois de lhes ter feito o favor de mandar aquela criatura marinha para o inferno. – E numa expressão de cachorrinho abandonado completou, massajando a garganta: – Pelo menos poupava este meu lindo pescocinho da forca.

-Parece que está condenado á forca desde que nasceu, senhor Sparrow. – Num falso ar de atormentado, Jack arregalou os olhos.

-Querida, não sabe o quanto animador é ouvir isso! – Retrucou , coçando o pescoço com o dedo indicador.

-Bom, e depois de tudo isto, o que pretende fazer?

-Sair desta ilha…- Jack fez uma pausa, voltando sua cabeça para a janela, como se tentasse descobrir onde estava geograficamente. – Onde vim eu parar?

Ainda em sobressalto devido ao manifesto dele querer ir-se embora o mais cedo possível, ela abanou a cabeça e suspirou desgostosa. Porque se sentia como se um enorme peso a sufocasse? Porque não queria que ele fosse embora? Talvez a experiência de ter um desconhecido a morrer-lhe nos braços, e pelo facto de ter passado a noite inteira a cuidar do seu estado débil a tenham marcado de maneira diferente do que estava à espera. Com uma voz apagada, Isabella retrucou-lhe, ainda incerta do que realmente ia dizer:

-Você está na mais antiga ilha do continente Asiático. Tem poucos habitantes, contudo é bem protegida pelos guardas imperiais.

-Qual a razão de haver guardas imperiais?

-Porque aqui existe uma mina de ouro. - Ela desencostou-se do armário e aproximou-se da janela, admirando as ondas espumosas a desfazerem-se na areia. – Na ocasião em que aportamos aqui, essa descoberta ainda não tinha sido feita, por isso conseguimos nos inserir bem nesta sociedade acolhedora. Só que tudo mudou, há uns meros 3 anos atrás, quando um mineiro descobriu a maldita febre-amarela: o ouro. Isso chegou aos ouvidos do imperador. – Isabella envolveu o corpo com osbraços, como se se reconfortasse. – Logo mandou um exército de guardas bem treinados para controlar tudo, como as entradas e saídas desta ilha; cada cidadão. Já para não falar que obrigou cada um dos habitantes aptos a trabalhar nesse maldito túnel.

-Isso quer dizer que não há como sair desta ilha? – Jack começava a acreditar que tinha vindo parar ao inferno que sempre haviam falado.

-Haver há, só que é quase impossível. Muitos já tentaram sair, só que acabaram mortos, pois o imperador receia que a notícia do ouro se espalhe pelos sete mares e atraia cobiça alheia. – um sorriso desconsolado ocupou-lhe os lábios. – Eu e meu pai fazemos parte de um grupo de revoltosos, que procuram solucionar esta situação, só que para além de nossos encontros secretos tornam-se quase irrealizáveis, pois nunca sabemos quem nos vai trair, não temos armas suficientes para lutar contra essa maldita escumalha.

-Bom, então vamos fazer as coisas à minha maneira. – Com um trejeito de mão, ele ordenou: - Vá arranjar as minhas roupas para que eu possa sair daqui.

-Será que prestou atenção ao que eu disse? Senhor Sparrow, se desconfiam que você é um pirata, mais vale preparar antecipadamente o seu enterro. – Ela bufou de irritação. – Você se dá conta da sorte que teve por nenhum guarda ter estado a vigiar esta parte da ilha, quando você deu à costa? – espavorecida, Isabella moveu-se pelo quarto, oscilando o dedo indicador. – Não, não, não! Você não pode se aventurar pela cidade vestido de pirata, isso seria o seu fim. Já sei, eu vou buscar umas roupas do meu pai…

Ao vê-la correr para porta e desaparecer, sem lhe dar tempo para rebater, Jack arregalou os olhos, perplexo, como se a qualquer momento fosse ter um ataque cardíaco. Ele só podia estar tendo um pesadelo. Aquilo não era real. _"Eu só posso ter cuspido na cruz sagrada" _pensou, erguendo as mãos para cima, como se rogasse algo. Logo de seguida, Isabella entrou com um pequeno monte de roupa bem dobrada, atirando-as para cima da cama.

-Estas roupas podem parecer um pouco estranhas ao princípio, mas depois você se habitua.

Ele aproximou-se da cama, assombrado. Um fato azul-marinho, com o estampado de pequenas letras chinesas à frente e nas largas mangas, pareceu desdobrar-se magicamente. As calças largas tinham um cinturão para segurar o coldre das pistolas e espadas. Já o chapéu era um pouco mais pequeno que o seu, nem chegando a ter comparação, pois o que estava repousado na cama era mais redondo e sem abas. Após alguns segundos a contemplá-la, um ruido de desdem escapou da garganta de Jack, fazendo Isabella franzir o sobrolho.

-Esse fato é da armada de marinheiros em que meu pai esteve engajado, onde só entravam os mais aptos a cumprir certas missões. – um raiar de raiva trespassou o olhar dela. - Infelizmente o imperador dispensou-os a todos e colocou lá pessoas da sua total confiança. Não há mal algum se você usar, nunca ninguém saberá se você é ou não um marinheiro…

-Não está mesmo á espera que eu use isso, pois não? – escarneceu, fazendo um biquinho perfeito.

-Se prefere virar picadinho dessa gente, por mim é me indiferente. – Ela mordeu o lábio, perdendo a total paciência com aquele homem teimoso e cheio de trejeitos estranhos. – Eu só acho que essas simples roupas vão salvar sua vida.

-Você chama a isto de simples? – Jack apontou para as roupas e levantou a sobrancelha. – Nem quando estive em Singapura me obrigavam a vestir semelhante coisa.

-Tenho mais uma informação quanto aos navios. Eles saem de mês a mês, para explorarem as ilhas desertas ao redor, em busca de novas especiarias. Pelas minhas contas, em uma semana eles estarão de volta. – O queixo de Jack descaiu literalmente.

- O que vai me dizer a seguir? Que existe uma lei que proíbe a venda de rum nesta amaldiçoada terra? – Ela simplesmente deu ombros. – Isso é um inferno autêntico.

-Sei o quanto é difícil ficar longe do mar, e sei da importância que uma tripulação tem para o seu capitão, mas terá de permanecer uma semana aqui . – Uma nova esperança nasceu no peito de Isabella. - Teremos tempo suficiente para arquitectar um plano que não chame muita a atenção de ninguém.

Jack levou a mão ao queixo e andou de um lado para o outro, pensativo. Talvez assim pudesse sair à vontade, ou até ir a um bar beber Rum. Quem sabe, apreciar por ai objectos valiosos para saquear, para não sair daquela ilha de mãos a abanar. Sim, havia uma pequena vantagem de usar aquele fato horrível.

-Está certo, eu aceito essas míseras condições. O sacrifício que um pirata não faz, só para achar a sua tripulação.

-Por falar em sacrifícios, eu tenho de ir trabalhar. – ela foi ao guarda roupa e tirou um pequeno xaile, cobrindo os ombros com ele. – Não se importa de ficar um pouco sozinho? Ou será que quando chegar, você já não estará aqui?

-Parece que não tenho muito para onde ir também. – bufou ele ao sentar-se na cama, ainda a observar a roupa.

**XxxXxxX**

O Red Ruby navegava imperturbavelmente em pleno mar aberto, mesmo com a ameaça de pequenas gotas quebraram sob as nuvens cinzentas. Isso levava a que os marujos controlassem as velas, visto que o vento começava a mudar radicalmente devido à mudança de marés. Ainda assim, a tripulação seguia cada coordenada que o capitão traçara no mapa, sem questionar se realmente era aquele o caminho para o Fim do Mundo. Finalmente tinham resolvido deixar as questões do passado para trás das costas e seguir em frente, num futuro onde resgatariam Jack Sparrow.

Quem parecia não querer esquecer o passado era Will e Elizabeth, que não se falavam desde a última conversa que haviam tido no convés. Para Will, ainda que a quisesse envolver em seus braços e reconfortá-la, não conseguia esquecer os pós e os contras da atitude tomada pela sua amada. Custava-lhe acreditar que a meiga Elizabeth tinha-se tornado numa pirata, numa destemida e corajosa pirata. Não a podia julgar, tinha tido um bom professor. E pelos vistos, a aluna tinha ultrapassado o mestre na prova final.

Já Elizabeth, permanecia nos seus aposentos, deitada sobre a cama macia do Red Ruby. Não se punia mais pelos seus feitos, sua consciência estava um pouco mais leve desde que falara com Will. Agora, o único problema que a atormentava era a reacção que ele tomara, de pedir uma espécie de tempo para dirigir tudo o que lhe contara. O que a afligia era ver a condenação nos olhos do homem que amava; suas palavras frias dirigidas a ela ou do pleno afastamento. Ela tremeu encolhendo-se mais na cama, quando escutou alguém bater á porta.

-Entre, a porta está aberta. – dispôs Elizabeth enquanto se sentava, limpando as lágrimas.

Tia Dalma entrou sem cerimónias. Ao reparar nas lágrimas da jovem, abanou negativamente a cabeça, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis. De seguida sentou-se ao lado dela e fitou-a com compaixão.

-Vejo que já falou com Will.

-Por momentos pensei que ele compreenderia a minha atitude, mas tudo se desmoronou ao vê-lo afastar-se de mim. – Ela passou a mão pela testa ao fungar devagar. – Que mais eu posso fazer?

-Ele está confuso, querida. De um momento para o outro, ele ficou sabendo que o beijo que você deu em Jack era uma armadilha para salvar a vida dos sobreviventes do Pérola Negra. Como você reagiria se fosse o contrário? Se Will beijasse uma mulher, que por acaso já vos salvara a vida várias vezes, e a deixasse para morrer? - confrontou Dalma, não desviando o olhar sério dos de Elizabeth.

-Isso me deixa pior do que eu já estou, Tia Dalma.

-Só que você está se esquecendo de um pormenor. – fez-se um minuto de silencio, o tempo para Elizabeth dar ombros, não sabendo do que Dalma proferia. - Jack Sparrow propriamente não morreu. Nós estamos indo ao seu encontro, onde quer que ele esteja, e aí Will poderá enterrar esse assunto. A não ser que…

-A não ser o quê? – Os nervos de Elizabeth voltaram a aflorar em sua pele.

-A não ser que você tenha sentido alguma coisa com aquele beijo.

-Não, nunca. Aquele beijo foi um beijo que…

-Já estava para acontecer há muito tempo. – numa voz mais cordial, continuou: - Querida, um beijo é sempre um beijo, independente das circunstâncias em que seja dado. Certamente você sentiu alguma coisa quando o beijou, algo que te marcou.

-Claro que não, isso não tem lógica nenhuma! - Elizabeth chocalhou a cabeça, desnorteada por tal sentença.

-Continuo achando que aquele beijo foi uma armadilha para os dois, e ambos foram bem apanhados.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-O tempo te dirá. Agora, eu vou até lá fora. Começa a anoitecer e os homens precisam de ajuda para aprumar o navio para uma incerta noite. – Depois de se erguer, voltou-se para a jovem: - Você podia vir. Pelo menos não ficava aqui trancada a pensar em respostas que tão cedo não virão.

-Já vou. – Dalma saiu do quarto e Elizabeth foi até a uma pequena janela, onde começava a ver o pôr-do-sol. – Onde estará você, seu pirata honesto?

**XxxXxxX**

O tédio começava-se a apoderar de Jack, que permanecia sentado no sofá da sala, balançando os pés em cima da pequena mesa. Ainda sozinho, ele chegava à conclusão de que nunca conseguiria adaptar-se a uma vida tão pacata e sem graça, longe do cheiro a maresia e do balançar do navio quando as ondas embatiam de leve contra o casco. De admirar pela sua luneta o maravilhoso pôr-do-sol na ténue linha do horizonte à medida que manusear o leme do Pérola Negra. Não, realmente aquela não era vida para o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow

-Uma semana! – resmungou, levantando-se finalmente rendido ao aborrecimento. – Uma longa e interminável semana. – em cima de um armário, um belo jarrão oriental de porcelana reluzia com a luz das velas. Aquilo chamou a sua atenção, o que o levou a aproximar-se. – Este objecto é raro. Deve valer uma pipa de chelins.

Sem cerimónias, pegou no jarrão para analisá-lo a pormenor. Todavia, vozes lá fora fizeram-no petrificar no lugar onde estava, para logo a porta abrir-se de relance. Isabella e Tom entraram em casa, mas logo se detiveram na porta com o olhar cravado num Jack abraçado a um jarrão. Abanando a cabeça, ela moveu-se até ele, com intenção de repor o jarrão no lugar onde pertencia.

-Senhor Sparrow, o que está fazendo? – ele disfarçou sua expressão, como se apreciasse artisticamente uma verdadeira obra prima.

-Ahh isso. – fez menção ao pô-lo em destaque com as mãos, exibindo um sorriso dissimulado. – Estava apenas observando um jarrão tão raro.

-Por Deus. – por fim, tomou-o das mãos dele e voltou a colocá-lo no topo do armário.

-Por acaso estava arquitectando um plano para fugir com ele? – Tom riu harmoniosamente, seguido da filha. – Lamento, rapaz, mas aqui só se você fizer mágica.

-Para sua informação, companheiro, eu sou um pirata honesto. – elevou o sobrolho, fingindo-se ofendido.

-Então este é que é o famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Tom observou-o de cima abaixo, como se tirasse-lhe um raio-X completo. - O homem que venceu o Kraken.

-Sim pai, tal e qual como lhe falei.

-Ex-capitão Tom Morgan. – os dois piratas trocaram um breve cumprimento de mãos, para logo Tom fazer um sinal para Jack acompanhá-lo até à mesa de jantar, que aceitou o convite – Teve muita sorte por ter sobrevivido, não só ao Kraken, como também por estas terras. Os tempos estão difíceis por aqui.

Antes de se sentar juntamente com Jack, Tom procurou dois copos no armário e entornou dentro deles um pouco de rum. Logo de seguida, sentou-se de frente para Jack, que apossou-se do copo num piscar de olhos. Isabella elevou o canto do lábio, chocalhando a cabeça. Enquanto os dois homens falavam, ela começou a descascar batatas, a modos de começar a preparar o jantar.

-Soube que sim. – Jack sobrepôs os braços sobre a mesa, murmurando: - Ouro vivo.

-Várias pepitas de ouro, cada uma mais amarela que a outra. – num igual sussurro, Tom aproximou-se ainda mais da mesa. – Todos os santos dias, passam centenas delas pela minha mão. – Oscilou os ombros, dando um gole de rum. - A febre-amarela escravizou o meu lado pirata.

-E estamos longe de nos conseguir libertar dela. – completou Isabella quando colocou as batatas em água a ferver.

-Bella me informou que pretender abandonar esta ilha a todo o custo, para achar a sua tripulação.

-Já teria colocado um plano em prática, se não fosse a falta de opções que tenho. – Jack recostou-se ainda mais contra a cadeira, esbracejando.

-Um conselho de capitão para capitão. – O olhar de Jack estreitou-se, atento. – Nunca tome atitudes precipitadas. Isso pode levar a uma morte certa, companheiro. – Tom elevou o copo, numa espécie de aclamo e bebeu-o até ficar vazio. – Eu cometi muitos erros. – fitou Isabella de soslaio, que continuava a preparar o jantar; Jack apercebeu-se que havia algo mais na palavra _erros_. – E acabei por me tornar num marinheiro de água doce, condenado a esta miserável vida.

-Podia ser pior, pai. – Isabella intrometeu-se na conversa, com um tom rude: - Podíamos estar trancados no cofre de Davy Jones, ou com a cabeça dependurada numa maldita corda. – Jack arrepiou-se ao escutar o nome de Davy, como se fosse um nome de mau presságio.

-Não é á toa que tenho o meu pescoço a prémio.

-Você merecia melhor do que esta vida amaldiçoada. Quando sua mãe morreu, eu devia ter prendido minhas amarras em terra e ter-te dado o casamento que você merecia. – numa passada rápida, a jovem ajoelhou-se aos pés do pai, com seus olhos marejados.

-Não há vida que eu mais tenha desejado do que esta ao seu lado, seja em terra ou em mar – Tom passou os dedos longos pelos olhos da filha. – E eu sinto-me uma mulher completa, por tudo o que aprendi com você e a mãe. Não sou uma bonequinha da sociedade que seus maridos expõem em pequenas reuniões. Sou mais do que isso, sou uma pirata. – o velho Tom beijou o topo da cabeça da filha, que sentiu finalmente as lágrimas a vencê-la. - Agora deixe-me acabar o jantar. – Ela afastou-se com um sorriso aberto.

-O tesouro mais precioso nem sempre é ouro ou prata, é este. – Jack, que evitara opinar aquele momento com seus gracejos, limitou-se a fazer uma mesura de cabeça. Num tom quase inaudível para Isabella, Tom sussurrou: – Por isso, Capitão, poderei lhe indicar uma embarcação para sair desta ilha, se você me prometer que leva a minha filha para longe daqui e a coloca em segurança.

Jack enrugou o cenho. Era aquele trato tentador, só precisava tirar a mulher daquela ilha. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Isabella, uma mulher que mantinha uma aparência delicada, mas que provavelmente teria a força de um vulcão adormecido. Ela seria-lhe uma mais-valia neste seu plano de fuga, ele só precisava levá-la consigo. Não seria difícil. Novamente focou-se no velho homem, que mantinha um ar reticente.

-Será um prazer. – retrucou num tom de falsa modéstia.

-Muito bem, tratarei de me informar sobre isso e amanhã lhe darei as indicações necessárias. – e numa voz mais ameaçadora, completou: - Se você trair a confiança que estou depositando em você, ao colocar a vida da minha filha nas suas mãos, considere-se um homem morto.

-Costumo ser um homem de palavra, savvy?

**XxxXxxX**

Depois do jantar, Tom recolheu-se para os seus aposentos enquanto Isabella arrumava a louça lavada. Ao concluir o seu trabalho, viu Jack concentrado no copo de rum, pensativo, sentado no sofá. Com um suspiro reprimido, ela aproximou-se em passadas incertas. Isso chamou a atenção do capitão, que a encarou com uma expressão de análise.

-Não está cansado? – ele deu ombros, pousando finalmente o copo sobre a pequena mesa. – Senhor Sparrow, o que pretende fazer depois de achar a sua tripulação?

-Sabe, um bom capitão nunca revela os seus planos, principalmente a uma mulher. - Matreiro, ele fez mensão ao apontar para ela.

Isabella chocalhou a cabeça com a falta de senso do capitão e moveu-se em direcção ao quarto, vendo-se seguida por Jack, que não resistiu em ir atrás da jovem. Ela foi de encontro ao armário, onde recolheu alguns cobertores para preparar uma cama no chão, para acomodar o capitão.

-Ainda teimo que você foi traído por uma mulher…- Isabella tentava saber o motivo pelo qual Jack implicava com o assunto: "mulheres".

-Nenhuma mulher teria coragem de trair este rostinho bonito, darling – dissimulou Jack, sentando-se espaçosamente na cama de Isabella, que cruzou os braços ao apreciar a cena. – Sabe, regra número um de um pirata…

-Nunca se interessar por uma mulher, essa é a sua maior perdição. – completou, com ar altivo.

-Correcto. – felicitou-a ao lhe apontar o dedo indicativo. - As mulheres ideais para um pirata são as mulheres salgadas. Estão apenas disponíveis para dar conforto a um pirata, se é que me entende. O resto das mulheres não são dignas de confiança.

-Não sei que tipo de mulher enganou você, mas acredite que nem todas são iguais! – irritou-se, depois de ter voltado ao armário para tirar uma almofada; atirou-a contra a cama improvisada. – Sabe que mais, eu não pretendo ficar aqui ouvindo os seus disparates. Você dorme na cama de baixo. Com licença. – Isabella saiu do quarto e bateu com a porta, fazendo Jack levantar-se repentinamente.

-_Sabe que mais, eu não pretendo ficar aqui ouvindo os seus disparates._ – proferia ele, fazendo uma voz mais fina e andando de bicos dos pés a modos de a imitar - Eu devo ter recusado pagar a bebida a algum coxo, só pode. Que destino o meu. Uma condena-me à morte, outra salva-me, mas é embirrenta. – Jack tomou o seu lugar na cama de baixo e fitou o tecto. – Vou dormir, talvez isso ajude o tempo a passar rapidamente. Um, dois, três… – Passado um segundo adormeceu.

Isabella entrou uns minutos depois, após ter vestido a sua camisa de noite. Ao abrir a porta, reparou que Jack já havia adormecido, por isso tentou fazer o menor barulho possível. Com um sorriso franco, ela aninhou-se no chão e afagou-lhe levemente os cabelos embaraçados de Jack, que se encontravam soltos.

-O que esconde ele que tanto o atormenta? Quem foi a mulher que teve coragem de fazer mal a um homem tão sedutor? – De repente calou-se, absorta com o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam levando.

Abanou a cabeça para esvaziar a sua mente e sem pensar, deitou-se ao lado dele, a modos de continuar a contemplá-lo. Mas para seu azar, acabou por adormecer.

**XxxXxxX**

Na manhã seguinte, quando os primeiros raios de sol cintilavam na janela do quarto de Isabella, Jack despertou. Porém, algo o fez parar no meio de um bocejo. Deitada nos seus braços, permanecia Isabella, ainda num sono profundo. Ele enviesou um sorriso, ao vê-la dormir tão serenamente, como um belo anjo. Como ela acabara de adormecer ali, depois da pequena discussão dos dois?

-É das que ladra, mas não morde. – murmurou ao simular uma falsa carícia no rosto dela, com o dorso da sua mão.

Ao escutar a voz dele, e estranhando o facto e se sentir bem acomodada e acalorada por um corpo que respirava tranquilamente, Isabella abriu os olhos numa fenda. Foi então que a sua mente começou a clarear e se apercebeu que adormecera sobre o peito do capitão, ruborizando-a até à raiz dos cabelos. Num pulo, ergueu seu torso, ainda com as bochechas a arderem de vergonha pelo sucedido. Nunca tal acontecera, mesmo quando dormia num navio cheio de homens.

-Deus do céu, como isto foi acontecer? – passou a mão pelo rosto, a modos de o tapar discretamente. – Que vergonha! – sussurrou para si mesma. – Espero que meu pai não tenha nos apanhado assim, senão estarei tramada.

-Muito tarde para se preocupar com sua honra, sobretudo depois de ter navegado com piratas…

-A diferença, senhor Sparrow, é que eu fui igualmente pirata, não uma meretriz de quinta categoria. – retrucou, contendo uma onda de irritação ao sentir-se ofendida.

-Se você o diz, não sou ninguém para a contrariar. – ao revirar os olhos, Isabella pôs-se de pé. Jack fitou-a de cima abaixo, admirando cada curva bem amoldada sob a camisa comprida e branca de seda que ela trajava. – Mas diga lá, o que a levou a adormecer ao lado de Jack Sparrow?

-Quis me certificar que estava bem e que já não tinha febre, nada mais – mentiu ao abrir o guarda roupa e escolher um vestido de fazenda, rosa claro. – E como estava completamente esgotada da noite mal passada a tratar de você, acabei por adormecer. Espero que esteja satisfeito com a explicação.

-Apesar de achar que você deveria aprender a mentir melhor, eu vou fazer de conta que acredito nas suas justificações… - ele continuava deitado. Rodava o pé no ar, numa pose descontraída enquanto contemplava as unhas.

-Sabe que mais, vá para o inferno. – rosnou, já na porta do quarto. – Eu vou me preparar para o trabalho, se você quiser me acompanhar, para não ficar trancado entre quatro paredes, estará á vontade. Mas pondere bem. Se escolher não vir, pode sempre ser caço pelos guardas, que fazem sempre vistoria às casas, a modos de encontrar algum malandro que resolveu não ir trabalhar. – E finalmente, quando ia a sair, ela deteve-se. – Ah, é verdade. Não se esqueça que tem de vestir aquelas roupas de ontem. – e saiu.

-Pronto, estava tudo bem demais para ser verdade. – contrariado, ele levantou-se da cama e pegou numa das peças de roupa repousadas na cadeira da penteadeira e bramou para a porta: – Eu já estou num inferno.

Depois de se vestir, ele caminhou incerto para fora de casa, deparando-se com Isabella já pronta a afagar a crina de um cavalo negro, igualmente preparado para cavalgar. O velho Tom com certeza já tinha partido mais cedo, pois não havia nenhum sinal dele ali nas redondezas, muito menos em casa.

-As roupas assentaram-lhe como uma luva, senhor Sparrow. – ela conteve uma gargalhada ao apreciar a figura bizarra que saíra de sua casa. – Como vê, não custou nada.

-Não me faça arrepender. – já perto dela, Jack avaliou o cavalo com desagrado. – Vamos de cavalo?

-Limite-se a respeitar o cavalo que ajudou a salvar a sua vida, não foi garotão? Bem, não vamos perder mais tempo, meu pai já está nos esperando.

**XxxXxxX**

Em Port Royal, na residência que outrora fora ocupado pelo Governor Weatherby Swann e sua filha, era agora ocupado por Cutler Beckett, que usufruía do escritório pessoal do governador. Sentado na poltrona, ele já se sentia como se possuísse o cargo de governador daquela pequena cidade. Os seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um bater seco da porta, irritando-o. Num tom rude, mandou a pessoa entrar.

-Lord Cutler Beckett, o ex-comodoro James Norrington deseja-lhe dar uma palavrinha. – anunciou um dos seus guardas pessoais, numa reverência.

-Informe-o que agora estou muito ocupado com…

-Não será preciso. – intercalou James, entrando de rompante na sala. Logo foi interpelado pelo guardar, que desembainhou a espada. – Diga ao seu servo para baixar a espada, ou serei obrigado a ensinar-lhe modos. – Com um gesto de mão, Cutler ordenou que o guarda baixasse a arma.

-Pode retirar-se. Eu falarei com este senhor. – Numa nova vénia, o guarda guardou a espada e saiu, fechando a porta. – O que deseja? Pensei que já havíamos tratado de tudo.

-Há uma semana que espero a minha recompensa, pelo meu bom desempenho e até agora nada. – bradou James entre dentes ao inclinar-se sobre a mesa enquanto Cutler fazia-se de desinteressado, preenchendo uns papeis.

-Excelentíssimo Norrington, do que me lembro, e do que ficou acordado entre nós, é que em troca dos seus favores à coroa, lhe daríamos a liberdade e seu nome ficaria limpo das anteriores acusações. Isso não é o bastante?

-Eu quero o meu anterior cargo de volta. – sentou-se na cadeira, frente ao lord, passeando a mão pelo rosto. – E também de uma boa quantia de chelins para recompor a minha vida.

-Você poderia ter ganho isso tudo, se me tivesse igualmente capturado Jack Sparrow. Para o próximo mês, o rei virá cá para tratar da situação pendente de Port Royal. E eu adoraria ter a cabeça daquele pirata imundo, pronta a ser entregue ao rei. – um sorriso maquiavélico apossou-se dos lábios de Cutler, como se uma ideia inesperada lhe tivesse surgido em mente. – Porque não tenta essa tarefa novamente? Poderá ser bem visto pelos olhos do rei, além de poder ganhar um cargo melhor do que Comodoro.

-Está a sugerir que vá atrás de Jack Sparrow? – confuso, James enrugou a testa, pensativo. - Isso é algo impossível, ele desaparece feito fumaça.

-Nada é impossível, basta ter habilidade. Procure-o, nem que seja no inferno e capture-o numa ratoeira bem engendrada. Use um bom argumento, como uma boa recompensa. Ele não resistirá em aceitar. – Cutler esbacejou. – Eu não sei, invente algo.

-Muito bem, preciso que me assine uma licença para levar um barco e alguns dos seus homens…

-Aqui tem. – o papel que à pouco assinava, estava agora a ser entregue a James. – Mercer o acompanhará nessa sua missão. Ele será o meu informante.

-E quanto ao coração? – James levantou-se e caminhou até à porta, detendo-se com a mão na maçaneta. – Já sabe o que vai fazer?

-Não acha que está a ser muito curioso? – James retribuiu-lhe o sorriso irónico. – Por enquanto ele encontra-se no cofre-forte, intacto. Depois quando o rei chegar, verei o que fazer.

-Sim senhor! Até a próxima então. – James saiu batendo com a porta. Cutler levantou-se e dirigiu-se á janela com os braços cruzados atrás das costas.

-Ah Capitão Jack Sparrow, você nem sabe o que lhe espera. Mas quando souber, será tarde demais, e nessa altura você estará na minha mão. Não perde pela demora, seu pirata nojento…

**Oi galera! Aqui está mais um capítulo, e como prometi, eu tentei ser o mais rápida que pude. Quanto ao capitulo em si, eu tratei de retratar o aparecimento do nosso capitão Jack Sparrow, são e salvo, e de um novo plano para capturarem-no. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem uma Reviews para deixarem uma autora feliz :)**

**Morena:** Eu sei que é a 1º fanfic que lês até ao fim, as outras é grupos (lalala). Tu e as tuas cenas de animação lol…não te preocupes que quando houver, trato logo de pedir a tua opinião ok lol.

**Likha Sparrow:** Eu acho que tentei seguir á risca tudo direitinho. E não te preocupes que eu vou fazer de tudo para tentar surpreender-te mais eheh. Bem até ao próximo capitulo.

**Rose B. Sparrow**: Ainda bem que estás a gostar do rumo da historia, não sabes o quanto isso me faz feliz :). É verdade também estou a gostar muito da tua fic, adorei a ideia…continua assim.

**Nekomusume Noir:** Obrigada! Fico mesmo feliz por você estar adorando! A sério, não sabe como é bom ler isso :) Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**Lola:** Tem razão, quem mandou ela também ter beijado aquele deus grego rsrsrs. Estou brincando, o pior é que eu adoro o Capitão Jack Sparrow do modo desajeitado dele! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**O próximo capitulo já começou a ser feito, penso postá-lo o mais breve possível! No próximo, acho que terá um pouco mais de aventura e besteiras…sabem como é aquele Jack Sparrow, onde ele está arranja sempre confusão rsrsrs…**

**Bom, fiquem bem e não se esqueçam de deixar as vossas opiniões.**

**Taty Black**


	4. Reconciliações e embaraços

**Capitulo 3**

**Reconciliações e embaraços**

O sol ia alto no céu enublado, ofuscando os demais que se encontravam no convés do Red Ruby. Na ponte de comando, Barbossa continuava imóvel, preso ao horizonte que desembainhava à sua frente enquanto respirava tranquilamente o ar fresco. Este era outro tipo de liberdade, misturado com um turbilhão de sensações que outrora lhe fora saqueado pela maldição que o possuíra. A liberdade que o fazia dar graças a Deus por estar vivo e ver um novo nascer do dia.

-Capitão, estamos praticamente aonde? – Gibbs interpôs-se contra os seus pensamentos, com uma voz reticente, já que o único homem que chamara capitão, era o próprio Jack.

-Já mareamos um quarto do caminho, senhor Gibbs, e se não me engano, dentro de alguns dias estaremos no local planeado. Basta continuarmos por nordeste do mapa e seguirmos por mar aberto. – Barbossa desviou o olhar do horizonte e encarou o velho homem. – Embora o tempo ameace levantar tempestade, os ventos estão nos ajudando.

-Alguma ordem para o navio?

-Podem descansar um pouco, já trabalharam muito desde que entraram aqui. – Gibbs foi apanhado de surpresa, pois nunca esperara aquela atitude do capitão. - Se o tempo mudar definitivamente, creio que nos espera uma longa e trabalhosa noite, caro Gibbs.

-Vou já avisar os marujos. – Dito aquilo, virou costas e começou a descer as escadas.

-Gibbs – o pirata deteve-se e olhou para trás. – Acredite que farei de tudo para reaver o vosso capitão.

-Assim esperamos, capitão! – retrucou Gibbs soltando um leve sorriso.

Ao descer as escadas, deparou-se com Will a fazer o percurso inverso. Com um cumprimento de cabeça, o jovem pirata passou por Gibbs, com uma expressão completamente vaga, incapaz de declarar um sorriso. Contudo, ao encontrar Barbossa, foi directo a ele, que lhe recebeu com um sorriso aberto.

-Jovem Will, bons ventos o tragam.

-Não sabe como é agradável navegar com você, sem ser seu refém! – Barbossa apoderou-se do leme, e exibiu um sorriso soberbo. - Acho que da última vez, não correu lá muito bem.

-Ao fim e ao cabo, jovem Will, e nem acredito que vou dizer isso, mas eu estou eternamente grato àquele imbecil do Sparrow – balbuciou o nome do capitão velozmente. – E a você por terem quebrado aquela perniciosa maldição. Ainda que aquele tiro me tenha roubado o ultimo suspiro de vida, a bondosa Tia Dalma fez-me renascer de novo. No final de contas, é como se eu fosse uma Fénix, que após morrer de velhice, ressurgiu novamente das suas cinzas, para um novo mundo.

-E sente-se realizado com isso? – Will encostou-se no resguardo do barco, olhando para a imensidão do mar.

-Quem não se sentiria? – um tom mais sublime e jovial lidou o rumo da conversa - Finalmente posso voltar a sentir os velhos e pequenos prazeres da vida, como saciar minha fome e sede; sentir aquela mesquinha dor que nos corrói a alma ou aquele frio que por vezes nos chega ao osso. Sim, posso dizer que sou um novo homem que vive dentro das regras da sobrevivência.

Distraidamente, o olhar de Will recaiu sobre uma Elizabeth trajada com as suas habituais roupas de pirata. Com a ajuda de Tia Dalma, ela aprendia a fazer nós de marinheiro na corda, a modos de prender uma das velas soltas. Sem dar conta, os olhos escuros da jovem cobriram os seus, sem intenções de desviá-los.

-Regras de sobrevivência. – Um falso sorriso espalhou-se nos lábios de Will, ao proferir com sarcasmo aquela frase. – Tais regras que vão contra as próprias normas do ser humano, que o faz por vezes, ter atitudes inconscientes, mas ao mesmo tempo compreensíveis.

Ao se aperceber do que se passava, Barbossa suspirou e aproximou-se do jovem. Na noite anterior, Tia Dalma tinha-lhe contado o que Elizabeth tinha feito pela tripulação do Pérola Negra, deixando Jack condenado a uma morte certa. Contudo, não a julgava, nem poderia. No passado, Barbossa tinha feito coisas piores, em próprio nome, nunca por alguém. Por isso, respeitava a jovem pela coragem de ter tomado uma atitude humilde; condenar um amigo à morte para salvar um monte de pessoas inocentes. Em passadas largas, finalmente Barbossa aproximou-se de Will, dando-lhe uma palmada leve nas costas.

-Porque não vai falar com ela? – Will desviou o olhar para Barbossa. – Se me permite a opinião, Elizabeth só tomou a atitude correcta no meio daquele tumulto, por isso não a condene.

-Tudo isto faz-me confusão e eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso…

-Pondere bem, Will. Como você mesmo disse, as regras de sobrevivência vão quase sempre contra as próprias normas do ser humano, todavia, quebrar tais regras, ás vezes são necessárias.

Will anuiu e Barbossa voltou ao seu leme, onde não pronunciou mais nenhuma palavra, deixando o jovem a pensar nas suas palavras. Talvez surgisse efeito.

**XxxXxxX**

Após um longo dia de trabalho, onde Jack tentou por tudo passar despercebido e apreciar de olhos esbugalhados cada pepita de outro a ser a ser estritamente levada pelos guardas que mantinham todo cuidado, Isabella e ele foram finalmente embora. Fizeram o caminho para o cento da cidade calados, já que ela decidira apresentar a ilha a Jack, a modos de ele saber alguns pontos para a sua fuga, se tudo desse certo. Enquanto caminhavam, com a companhia do velho cavalo, Jack entendia agora o que ela e o pai queriam dizer, com a exploração do imperador quanto àquelas pessoas. Todas elas eram escravas do ouro e da pedra, pois eram obrigadas a serem mineiros, mesmo não sendo aptos para tal serviço. Jack abanou a cabeça e fitou Isabella de soslaio. A jovem morena já parecia habituada àquela rotina desumana, não demonstrando o quão estava cansada ou vencida pela exaustão. Já o velho Tom, que saíra mais cedo, apresentava uma fisionomia gasta e afadigada.

-Isso é mesmo necessário? – indagou Jack quebrando o silêncio.

-Sabe, mesmo que não fosse, eu teria que trabalhar. Porque é isso que todas as pessoas fazem: trabalham. Ao contrário de certos malandros, que passam a vida roubando aquilo que pessoas honestas – Isabella frisou bem a última palavra. – Esforçam-se para ganhar.

-Querida, você não pode reclamar, sabe porquê? – elevou os dedos indicadores e apontou par ela - Porque já foi pirata, conhece bem essas andanças. – Ironizou Jack com um sorriso maroto.

-Não fui pirata por escolha, mas pelas circunstâncias. – Jack ia retorquir, mas Isabella cortou-lhe a oportunidade. – E como eu estava dizendo, antes de você me interromper, os cobradores de impostos não falham no dia do pagamento. Além do imposto da casa ser muito alto, sobra-nos pouco dinheiro para nos alimentarmos.

-Porque você e seu pai não os escorraçam a tiro? – Isabella riu da maneira como Jack havia sugerido aquilo.

-Agrada-me a ideia, mas temo que seriamos logo abatidos por meia dúzia de guardas.

-Para onde é que eles levam mesmo essas riquezas que conquistam facilmente? – a voz interessada dele, fez Isabella cerrar o sobrolho.

-Atrás daquelas montanhas – apontou para norte. – É onde se encontra o palácio do imperador Ping III e um rechonchudo cofre. – Isabella pôde ver os olhos do capitão ganharem um novo brilho. - Oh não, capitão, nem pense deitar tudo a perder.

-Eu nem abri a boca! – ele fitou o cavalo – Você ouviu-me dizer algo? – logo de seguida levou com o focinho do cavalo nas suas costas, o que fez ele levantar a sobrancelha. – Você não vai mesmo com a minha cara, não é? – Isabella, que ia agarrada às rédeas do cavalo, fez-lhe uma festa no focinho.

-Nem precisou falar, não foi Philus? Não sei porquê, mas por momentos pareceu-me ler seus pensamentos.

-Sou assim tão transparente? – Jack apressou um passo e meteu-se em frente de Isabella.

-Como você disse, já fui pirata, conheço essas andanças. – Murmurou ela no ouvido dele, num tom irónico.

-Um dia você sentirá os seus verdadeiros instintos pirata rugirem dentro de si. – Jack tocou de leve no ombro de Isabella, com as costas da sua mão – Almejará conhecer todo o esplendor e encontrar magníficos tesouros. Ansiará tornar-se numa lenda vida, uma pirata destemida e conhecida pelos sete mares. Nesse dia, você estará navegando comigo no Pérola Negra.

-Não sou tão ambiciosa, senhor Sparrow. – retrucou, com um sorriso deslumbrante. – Contudo, não creio que isso seja possível, já que esse navio foi praticamente destruído em pleno mar – Isabella tirou a mão de Jack de cima do seu ombro.

-Nada é impossível! E não desdenhes o Pérola Negra, querida, ele pode ter sido abatido, mas algo me diz que ainda vou ver aquele navio novamente, savvy? – Um biquinho foi formado nos seus lábios.

-Porque no fundo, você anseia desesperadamente comandá-lo de novo. – Ela proferiu num tom tão suave, que o fez recordar Elizabeth – As recordações passadas naquele navio marcaram-no, por isso você não desistiu de procurar a sua tripulação, ou a mulher que você nem toca no nome.

-Tecnicamente, as coisas não são bem assim…

Ela deu ombros e retomou o seu passo, deixando-o para trás. Num impulso, Jack foi até ao bolso daquela calça larga e retirou a bússola. Abriu-a então e moveu o dedo mediante aquilo que a seta girava, embora não parasse de se mover. "_Bugger", _praguejou mentalmente, ao voltar a fechar a bússola. Resmungou então baixinho, ao voltar à sua caminhada:

-Quem ela pensa que é para me falar assim? Mas eu vou colocar uns freios na língua afiada dela, ai vou, vou. Senão será uma semana do inferno…

-Este homem enlouqueceu. – Sussurrou Isabella para si, ao vê-lo a falar sozinho – E vai acabar por me enlouquecer também.

Imediatamente, ambos deram ao mercado, uma grande área onde vendiam todo o tipo de especiarias e objectos. Com os olhos arregalados, Jack adiantou-se para admirar as peças raras expostas na banca, enquanto Isabella tremia de receio que aquele pirata fizesse alguma coisa que os pudesse comprometer. Por segundos, achou má ideia o facto de o ter trazido ao centro da cidade, já que não sabia qual o carácter e os objectivos dele. Perdida em seus pensamentos e anseios, Isabella não se deu conta quando ele se deteve junto a uma banca, para admirar um colar coberto de diamantes, que reluziam aos últimos raios de sol que fustigavam contra ele. Jack olhou, então, de um lado para o outro, a modos de ver se alguém o estava observando e sorriu para o colar, gesticulando os dedos. Por fim, sem ninguém reparar, ele aproximou a mão dele.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, capitão? Por acaso está analisando o colar, como fez com o jarrão? – o horror, misturado com o sarcasmo na voz baixa de Isabella, fez Jack sobressaltar-se. – Está querendo morrer?

-Eu estava quase, quase conseguindo meter a mão no colar sem ninguém reparar. – retrucou, num igual tom baixo.

-Você é louco, ou está treinando para tal? Mais cedo ou mais tarde iam acabar por descobrir, seu grande….

-Deseja comprar este belo colar para a sua esposa? – Interrogou o homem que apareceu na banca momentos depois, com um enorme sorriso!

Os dois, que estavam inclinados na direcção um do outro, afastaram-se rapidamente, recompondo-se. Jack pigarreou para retrucar, mas antes que ele deitasse tudo a perder com seus gracejos ou inconvenientes, Isabella interferiu:

-Desculpe, mas meu marido é um pouco maluquinho. – Ela rodou o dedo indicador perto da cabeça. – Agora vamos. – Por fim, agarrou o braço dele, como um casal, e afastou-o dali, resmungando: - Será que dá para preservar nossas vidas? Por amor de Deus, tente não ser criança e arranjar confusão.

-Eu não tenho culpa. – Jack fez um beicinho - Aquele colar estava chamando por mim!

-Está visto que não posso mesmo confiar em você. Vamos voltar para casa, antes que nos ponha em algum problema sério. – Isabella soltou o braço dele e apressou o passo. – O que vale é que são só mais alguns dias. Se fosse um longo mês, eu daria em doida…

-Você resmunga, resmunga, mas até está gostando da companhia do capitão Jack Sparrow! – Isabella parou e virou-se para trás, soltando uma gargalhada. – Pelo menos sua vida ganhou um pouco mais de emoção. – Seus trejeitos habituais, fizeram-na chocalhar a cabeça, ainda divertida.

-Sabe, senhor Sparrow, eu preferia estar na companhia de Davy Jones, do que na sua.

-Então vá procurá-lo e mande comprimentos do Capitão Jack Sparrow… - Respondeu ele, fingindo-se de amuado ao parar diante dela – Diga-lhe que fui eu que a mandei de presente.

-Eu joguei pedra grossa na cruz, só pode. – Agora que estava mesmo perto dela, Jack observou cada traço da jovem, e num impulso, colocou-lhe a mão no rosto dela. – O que foi? Tenho alguma coisa no rosto?

-Seus traços são me familiares, tem certeza que nunca te ameacei?

-Eu me lembraria se já nos tivéssemos cruzado, pelas piores razões, claro. Você é daquele tipo de homem difícil de esquecer, infelizmente. – Ela abanou o rosto para que Jack a larga-se, enquanto este ria maliciosamente.

-Eu sei que sou inesquecível. – Isabella revirou os olhos.

-Esta conversa está começando a me dar sono. Será que podemos continuar o nosso caminho? Obrigada. – Resmungou ela, cingindo-o à medida que ele seguia-a com um sorriso.

**XxxXxxX**

A noite já acolhia nuvens negras no céu igualmente da mesma tonalidade. Já os ventos, agora mais arrebatados, agitavam as velas do Pérola Negra, anunciando que se avizinhava uma tempestade tropical. Um trovão rasgou no céu, inundado por uma espessa cortina de neblina, fazendo todo o mar estremecer. Mais á frente, os mares tumultuosos albergavam no limite do horizonte, pequenas gotas prontas a rebentar.

-Capitão, avizinha-se uma tempestade! – avisou Marty, num tom elevado e alarmado. – Já não se vê o horizonte.

-Amainem um pouco as velas, para não rasgarem com o vento. – e num bramar, concluiu: - Vamos, não podemos perder tempo. – Todos acolheram as ordens do capitão, correndo no convés do Red Ruby para cumprirem as suas tarefas.

Finalmente as gotas frias da chuva rebentaram das nuvens, tornando-se cada vez mais fortes as ondas que balanceavam o navio. Novos raios ganhavam um contorno prateado no céu enegrecido, iluminando a tripulação que trabalhava para conseguirem com que o navio aguentasse aquela viagem.

Nos aposentos, Elizabeth acordou sobressaltada com o estrondo do trovão, outrora sonoro, sentindo um enorme aperto no peito. _"Will"_, sua mão voou em direcção ao coração. Logo que se levantou da cama, num passo acelerado, vestiu a roupa que usara no dia anterior e saiu como um relâmpago do quarto. Ao subir as escadas da escotilha, deparou-se com Tia Dalma, que fechava a boca dos canhões para não danificarem com aquela tempestade. Ela moveu-se até Dalma, ainda incerta do que ia fazer.

-Malditas tempestades tropicais! – resmungou Tia Dalma, oscilando as mãos para secá-las.

-Tia Dalma, onde está o Will?

-No convés superior a ajudar os homens para… -Elizabeth nem deu tempo da mulher acabar a frase, subindo as escadas da escotilha.

A intensa chuva impedia a visão de Elizabeth perante aquilo se passava á sua volta. Estreitando o olhar, ela conseguiu captar alguns movimentos dos marujos, não definindo quem era quem. Desesperada por não encontrar Will, ela caminhou mais alguns passos até uma mão pousar atrás do seu ombro. Incerta de quem seria, ela voltou-se para trás, deparando-se com Will. A primeira reacção dela foi tomá-lo em seus braços, para ter certeza que ele estava mesmo bem, e que aquela impressão que tivera lá dentro era pura fantasia.

-Melhor você ir lá para dentro. A tempestade está se tornando perigosa e eu não quero que você se arrisque. – murmurou no seu ouvido, o que a fez suspirar.

-Eu não vou sair daqui. – ao se afastar um pouco dele, viu que ele segurava uma corda da vela. – Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

-Eu só quero que você fique em segurança…- nesse exacto momento, uma onda cobriu o navio. - ELIZABETH! – Berrou ao vê-la tombar no chão com o impacto. Ele largou a corda que segurava e correu para socorrê-la. – Por favor, vá lá para dentro, depois a gente fala, eu prometo.

-Está certo! – Os dois fitaram com intensidade os lábios um do outro, resistindo à vontade de se beijarem. E, por segundos, Elizabeth desviou o olhar por cima do ombro de Will, onde viu uma haste da vela vir em direcção de ambos. – CUIDADO!

Nesse instante, e com toda a força, ela empurrou Will para o lado, que caiu sem perceber o que se passava. Elizabeth bramiu de dor, ao receber a certeira haste contra o seu abdómen, que a impeliu para o mar agitado. Em questões de segundos, ela flutuava nas profundezas do mar, meia inconsciente e sem ter forças para voltar á superfície.

No convés, ao se aperceber da situação, Will ergueu-se num pulo e apressou-se até à amurada, com o olhar preocupado sobre o mar revoltado.

-ELIZABETH – Quando estava pronto a atirar-se da amurada, uma mão segurou-o bravamente.

-É perigoso mergulhar neste mar agitado, Will. Vocês podem acabar por morrer. – aconselhou Barbossa, com o olhar igualmente no mar, preocupado pelo facto de Elizabeth ainda não ter submergido.

-Se eu não fizer nada, aí sim, ela vai acabar por morrer.

Will sacudiu a mão de Barbossa do seu ombro e, sem pensar, atirou-se para o mar num mergulho profundo, a modos de procurar a sua amada. Era quase impossível achar quem quer que fosse naquela negridão, sobretudo num mar tão irrequieto como o desse dia. Dando braçadas, Will olhou para todos os lados até encontrar a sua amada a afundar-se cada vez mais, inanimada. Com movimentos bruscos, ele nadou em sua direcção, agarrando-a pela cintura e levando-a para cima. De volta á superfície, Ragetti lançou uma corda, puxando os dois jovens para o navio, enquanto um raio iluminava o céu.

-Ela ainda respira? – indagou Barbossa, indo ao seu encontro.

-Não sei! – na voz de Will era perceptível a preocupação do jovem.

Ele avançou para os aposentos dela, sem parar para dar explicações a ninguém. Depois de descer a escotilha e praticamente correr para o camarote dela, Will pousou-a sobre a cama. Lá, ele certificou-se que ela não estava respirando, para seu tormento. Pequenas lágrimas ganhavam forma dentro de seus olhos, para seu desespero. Com todo o cuidado possível, ele fez respiração boca a boca, enquanto fazia uma massagem cardíaca.

-Vamos lá Elizabeth, não me deixe. Não agora…

Voltou a mergulhar os seus lábios contra os dela, expelindo todo o ar exequível. De um momento para o outro, a jovem elevou o torso, resfolgou e começou a tossir, enquanto expelia água pela boca. Com a manga molhada, Will limpou as teimosas lágrimas que teimavam em escorregar do seu rosto e abriu um enorme sorriso, ao sentir o alívio percorrer o seu corpo.

-Elizabeth! – Murmurou, sentando-se na cama.

-Você está bem, Will? – ela analisou-o a pormenor, como se procurasse alguma parte fora do sitio.

-Mas que loucura foi aquela? – repreendeu-a, tentando controlar a sua fúria passageira - Você ia morrendo…

-Por segundos meu mundo parou, sobretudo quando vi aquela haste vir em sua direcção. Não queria ser responsável pela sua morte, nem que te acontecesse algo de ruim. – por fim suspirou, vencida pelo cansado. – É como se eu carregasse uma maldição que mata as pessoas que me são próximas…

-Não fale isso. – Ele colocou seus dedos nos lábios de Elizabeth. – Vamos enterrar o passado e aproveitar o futuro. – Um sorriso tímido escapou dos lábios dela. – Eu te admiro, Elizabeth, pela mulher destemida e corajosa que você se tornou.

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo!

Ambos acabaram por se abraçar, como se quisessem sentir o calor um do outro para se certificarem que ambos estavam realmente bem. Lentamente afastaram os seus rostos do ombro de cada um e fitaram os lábios de ambos. Por fim entregaram-se ao desejo que brotava dentro de seu peito e beijaram-se intensamente, não dando tempo para resfolgar.

-Posso fazer uma última pergunta? – Will interrompeu o momento, encarando os olhos escuros da jovem. – Aquele beijo significou algo para você, além de uma armadilha? – Apanhada de surpresa, ela piscou os olhos e retrucou de imediato:

-Claro que não. Eu te juro que não senti nada, além de repulsa ao dar aquele beijo. – Elizabeth deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Will, e evitou que uma corrente de lágrimas estourasse. – Aquele pirata não tem nenhum efeito em mim.

**XxxXxxX**

"_-Acredite que não me vou arrepender do que estou a fazer!"_

Jack estava deitado na cama debaixo, com as pernas cruzadas no ar e os braços atrás da cabeça. O sono parecia não querer aparecer, especialmente quando uma maldita tempestade intimidava as suas tentativas. E para piorar o seu estado de espírito, aquela insónia fê-lo pensar em muita coisa…e voltar até ao Pérola Negra, minutos antes de ele ser sido destruído pelo Kraken. Aquele beijo! Por mais que lhe custasse a admitir, aquele beijo tinha-o marcado em todos os sentidos. E confessava que até tinha gostado. Nunca uma mulher o tinha enfrentado, muito menos marcado daquela maneira. Porque era tão difícil esquecê-la?

-Pirata.

Naquele momento ergueu o torso a ponto de ver Isabella a dormir tranquilamente. Finalmente levantou-se e em passos silenciosos, foi até à cozinha escurecida, a modos de revistar todas os armários atrás e rum. Num armário abaixo da pia, encontrou uma garrafa a meio e sorriu.

-Rum! – desajeitadamente abriu a garrafa com os dentes e cuspiu-a. – Querida, vamos lá tirar-te da cabeça. – Com um gole, Jack sentiu-se satisfeito.

-Meu pai vai te matar por ter roubado a sua preciosa. – Isabella estava na penumbra da sala, envergando um roupão à pressa.

-Estamos em épocas de crise, seu pai não pode ser tão egoísta ao ponto de esconder tal tesouro. Além do mais, eu estava morrendo de sede.

-Meu bem, para matar sede há água! – retrucou, tirando-lhe a garrafa das mãos e dando um pequeno gole.

-Sim, mas eu e o Rum sempre tivemos uma relação um tanto especial, savvy? – murmurou ele, voltando a tirar a garrafa das mãos de Isabella.

-Em antes de entrar aqui, ouvi você dizer que ia arrancar alguém da cabeça, posso saber quem é? – Jack tombou sobre a cadeira da cozinha e deu um gole longo.

-Que adianta você saber, se nem eu quero saber…

-Vá lá capitão, eu sei que há mulher no meio! – arriscou ao sentar-se em frente dele.

-Uma tal Elizabeth Swann, noiva de Will Turner, um piratinha inexperiente, mas bom rapaz.

-E o que se passou? – Ela enrugou o sobrolho à medida que ele fazia uma expressão pensativa.

-Ela praticamente me matou! Aquele beijo que ela me deu, estava envenenado! – Isabella parecia não perceber aonde o capitão queria chegar. - Ela entregou-me ao Kraken de bandeja, para que a tripulação fugisse sã e salva, enquanto eu morria feito um condenado…savvy? – foi então que ela juntou as peças e percebeu tudo.

-Então mentiu-me! - ela parecia indignada pela descoberta.

-Querida, eu apenas omiti um facto. Que importância tem se eu fiquei lá porque ela me prendeu ou por livre e espontânea vontade? – ele deu ombros e deu outro gole. – O problema é que eles pensam que eu morri. E conhecendo-os como conheço, eles vão fazer de tudo para irem até ao Fim do Mundo para me resgatar.

-Isso prova que você tem uma tripulação fiel, meu caro. – Ela viu-o coçar a cabeça e tamborilou com os dedos no tampo da mesa. – Bom, senhor Sparrow, amanhã vamos atrás de um maldito navio para o tirar daqui. Não consigo mais vê-lo com essa cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Seu pai disse que ia arranjar um…

-Não quero colocá-lo nesse assunto, até porque quero que ele tenha paz. Se eu me meter em algum problema, não quero que ele esteja envolvido. – Ela levantou-se e fitou-o com alvoroço. – Agora vamos descansar, amanhã será um longo dia.

Isabella puxou-o pelo braço, contudo acabaram por se desequilibrar e cair no chão, tendo Jack ficado por cima dela. Ambos olharam-se intensamente nos olhos e Jack passou a mão pelo rosto dela, arrastando alguns fios de cabelo negro para trás da orelha. Meio desajeitado, aproximou os seus lábios dos dela, que surpreendentemente correspondeu ao beijo com fervor. Era a primeira vez que ela beijava alguém, o que achou estranho e uma sensação interessante. Sim, aquele momento agradava-lhe, caso não fosse Jack Sparrow a beijá-la de surpresa.

-Capitão, eu bebi um pouco de Rum, mas não o suficiente para ficar bêbeda e cometer tal loucura. Por isso, com licença – Com brusquidão, Isabella empurrou Jack para o lado e correu para o quarto.

-Você não sabe o que perde, por não estar bêbeda, claro. – murmurou para si ao dar um longo trago de rum, sorrindo sozinho, devido ao beijo que ambos tinham dado.

No quarto, encostada á porta fechada, Isabella sentia o seu peito ascender e descender velozmente, acompanhando esses movimentos com a mão. Quem ele pensava que ela era? Algum prémio de compensação? Alguma mulher salgada? Com um meio sorriso, levou a mão aos lábios, tentada a voltar atrás e provar novamente aquele gosto a rum amargo na boca dele. "_Não, nem pensar, você endoideceu?", _divagou mentalmente ao caminhar para a cama. O facto é que tinha despertado um monte de sensações adormecidas para ela, que a fez ofegar com aquele beijo inesperado.

-O que vale é que amanhã ele será uma mera lembrança – resmungou ao se deitar e cobrir-se com os cobertores. – Uma mera lembrança. – sentiu como se seu coração falhasse uma batida ao murmurar.

**XxxXxxX**

De manhã bem cedo, Tom estranhou ao encontra Jack deitado no soalho da casa, abraçado a uma garrafa de rum. Com o sobrolho erguido, ele moveu-se até ao quarto da jovem Isabella. Ao dar dois suaves baques na porta, ela deu permissão que o seu pai entrasse enquanto dava os últimos retoques ao cabelo.

-Bom dia, Bella. – saudou ao estancar no umbral da porta, á medida que a filha retribuía o cumprimento com um sorriso impreciso nos lábios. – Expulsou o capitão do quarto?

-Não pai, ele é que resolveu apelar ao velho sentimento da garrafa, como todo o pirata. – ela deu ombro, pousando o pente para fitar o pai de frente – Talvez porque seja o ultimo dia dele nesta ilha.

-Como assim? – Tom desencostou-se da porta, exaltado, sobretudo por se aperceber das intenções da filha – É perigoso Isabella Marie! Além do mais, eu ainda não encontrei o barco preciso para fazer negócios…

-Eu não quero envolver o senhor. Se me acontecer alguma coisa, será comigo que eles ajustaram contas, não com você…

-Nem pense que eu vou deixá-la…

-Eu estou cansada, pai. Não aguento mais esta vida. Não aguento ver o senhor se escravizar por esses miseráveis. – Ela abraçou Tom, que negava com a cabeça. – Eu vou conseguir sair desta ilha e vou pedir ajuda. E prometo que mais cedo, ou mais tarde, estaremos juntos.

-Não posso permitir que arrisque a sua vida.

-A minha vida deixou de fazer sentido, especialmente por vê-lo afastado do seu grande amor; o mar. - Ela afagava as costas do pai, como uma criança que pede reconforto. - Por favor, não implore para eu ficar. Muito menos peça para eu desistir dos nossos sonhos. Se eu morrer a tentar concretizá-los, não serei mais uma que não ficou na história. E acredite, nada me impedirá. A chegada do Sparrow nesta ilha só impulsionou, mesmo que inconscientemente, o meu desejo de partir e procurar uma vida melhor para nós.

-Você sempre foi muito determinada. – desabafou o pai, voltando os braços na cintura da filha – E eu tenho muito orgulho do que você se tornou.

-Eu te amo, meu pai. – A jovem beijou demoradamente a bochecha de Tom, segurando as lágrimas que ameaçavam quebrar.

-Eu também, minha filha.

Os dois dirigiram-se até à cozinha, onde Isabella abanou a cabeça ao apreciar a figura estendida do capitão. Isabella tirou a garrafa dos braços cruzados de Jack e pousou-a em cima da mesa, sobre o olhar gracioso de Tom.

-Ele é um bom homem, Bella, e estou depositando a sua vida nesse capitão. Ele é a esperança pela qual eu sempre rezei durante várias noites, por isso espero que ele não me desiluda e te proteja.

-Por incrível que pareça, eu ainda não tenho uma definição exacta desse capitão de areia. – e num sorriso escondido, murmurou: - Só sei que ele fará de tudo para sair desta ilha, e isso basta.

-Bom, eu vou indo, minha querida. Espero que você tome muito cuidado, pois não quero ter que velar o seu corpo.

-Tomarei.

O velho Tom saiu então de casa, deixando os dois para trás. Com um pigarrear, Isabella aninhou-se e abanou o capitão, numa tentativa quase impossível de o acordar.

-Acorde capitão! – Jack olhou para ela com alguma dificuldade. – As suas roupas já se encontram prontas e arranjadas, meu pai tratou delas.

-Isso quer dizer que já as posso vestir?

-Como possivelmente sairá hoje desta ilha, pode vesti-las. Elas estão no meu quarto e… – Isabella nem teve tempo de concluir a frase, pois Jack ergueu-se num pulo e saiu voando para o quarto dela. – Quanto entusiasmo. - murmurou ao se levantar também.

Passado alguns minutos, Jack sair do quarto, já trajado com a sua habitual roupa. Roupa aquela que já fazia parte do seu ser, especialmente o seu chapéu. Ao vê-lo ali parado, e bem vestido, Isabella deixou o queixo descair um pouco. _"Meu Deus_", murmurou quase num cicio inaudível. Como ele ficava charmoso e bonito no seu estilo mais natural, mais pirata.

-Já me sinto o verdadeiro capitão Jack Sparrow. – Disse ele observando-se de cima a baixo.

-Morria se não colocasse esse seu chapéu. – ela sorriu ao mesmo tempo que chocalhava a cabeça. – Eu vou só buscar lá dentro os meus pertences e vamos embora.

Isabella foi até ao seu quarto, tendo Jack ao sem encalço, e foi directamente ao seu guarda roupa, onde o abriu de rompante. Por entre roupas e cobertores, ela encontrou uma pequena caixinha de madeira. Com todo o cuidado pegou nela e depositou-a na cama já arrumada, acariciando-a como se fosse uma criança. Ao abri-la lentamente, um punhal de prata, com uma esmeralda embutida na ponta cabo, foi deslumbrado. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios, perante as memórias que aquele punhal transmitia à sua mente. Pegou então nele e depositou uma das pernas sobre a colcha branca da cama, levantando o vestido até meio da coxa, onde estava um pequeno coldre. Jack arregalou os olhos, surpreso, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça conforme o vestido dela se movia, a modos de apreciar a bem torneada perna dela. Isabella colocou o punhal no coldre e fitou Jack de soslaio, com um sorriso maroto.

-O que foi, nunca viu? – indagou, matreira, descendo lentamente o vestido.

-Claro que sim! - Jack endireitou a cabeça, ao ser apanhado - Várias se você quer saber! E cada uma… – com seus trejeitos de mão, fez o desenho de um quadril no ar.

-Imagino que em Tortuga tenha visto muitas. – retrucou enquanto enlaçava um xaile branco nos seus ombros – Por mais mares que tenha navegado, nunca cheguei a conhecer essa cidade pirata.

-Se conseguimos sair daqui, você irá conhecer.

-Jack… - tomou a liberdade de chamar, sendo logo interrompida por ele.

-Capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow! – proferia ele, soletrando as letras com seus gestos de mãos.

-Como queira! – Amuada, ela deu ombros, mas voltou a ficar séria. – Nós iremos pelo centro da cidade, para alcançamos rapidamente o porto. Ao menor sinal de perigo, fuja para as montanhas e encontre lá um esconderijo, mais logo eu irei te safar de lá. – Ela suspirou, numa tentativa de tirar aquela ideia da cabeça. – Reze para que tenha um navio para a partida. – Depois de explicar as coisas, ela começou a sua marcha, vendo Jack parado de boca aberta. – Mexa-se homem, está á espera do quê?

-Mulheres, mulheres! Só pensam em reclamar e dar ordens. Mas quem ela pensa que é para me dar ordens? Continuo a ser o capitão Jack Sparrow! – Murmurava ele, cruzando os braços enquanto dava passadas largas para alcançá-la. Isabella revirou os olhos e apenas sorriu.

-Não sabe fazer mais nada do que resmungar? – Indagou Isabella, quando ele já estava ao seu lado na caminhada.

-Eu sou um capitão cheio de qualidades, como por exemplo, a minha melhor qualidade é beijar bem. – Jack soltou um sorriso malicioso, fazendo Isabella corar ligeiramente ao lembrar-se da noite anterior.

-Você não beija bem, pois aquilo foi um beijo roubado. – Bufou, no esforço de tirar aquele sorriso insuportável dos lábios dele.

-Se eu não beijasse bem, você simplesmente não teria correspondido. Mas quem sou eu para contrariar seu embuste. – retrucou Jack num tom sarcástico.

-Meu embuste, claro…- num igual tom, Isabella revirou os olhos.

-Podemos sempre repetir. – Isabella parou diante de Jack, cravando as unhas na palma da mão. Este pensou que supostamente ela o iria beijar, mas logo ficou quieto ao ver a expressão trapaceira dela.

-Fique bem claro, senhor Sparrow, eu não sou do tipo de mulher de Tortuga que cai nos encantos de um pirata. – ela ergueu o dedo indicador até à cara dele – Sou apenas aquela que o vai ajudar a tirar desta ilha, depois cada um para o seu lado.

-Claro querida, o que nos mantém unidos são apenas puros negócios. – e ele desviou o dedo dela, com um outro sorriso. – E uma pequena correcção, elas cobram pelos encantos, não o contrário! – Ela suspirou e largou um sorriu teimoso. – Você ainda não viu como Tortuga é!

-Espero ver um dia!

**N/A: Oiii genteee! Mais um capitulo acabadinho de escrever. Acho que demorei pouquinho desta vez. Bom, no capítulo de hoje não houve muita aventura como eu esperava, mas tratou-se um pouco mais de encrencas de Jack. Também houve uma reconciliação, a de Will e Elizabeth, mas será por muito tempo? E o plano de Jack e Isabella sairá bem ou Jack estragará tudo?**

**Morena: **Ainda bem que estás a gostas! Eu imagino-te a imaginas as cenas, nem deves fazer grandes filmes lool. Estou na brinca. Mas espero que consiga por mais um pouco de comedia aqui. Mas obrigado na mesma pela tua marca viu lol.

**Lola: **A sério, esta a achar mesmo isso:) Não sabes o quanto contente eu fico ao saber disso! Espero que gostes deste novo capítulo, e espero também ver a tua opinião mais vezes.

**Likha Sparrow: **Vai haver romance, e muito mais, ainda está tudo por definir! Mas ainda bem que estou a conseguir ser fiel, o meu medo era esse rsrsrs. Quanto ao Cutler, talvez se dê mal mesmo.

**Rose B. Sparrow: **Claro que me pode chamar assim. Vamos ver como vai correr isto dos casais, quem fica com quem. Mas farei de tudo para que ambos fiquem felizes rsrsrs. Eu vou tentar meter mais conversas com tia Dalma e Elizabeth.

**Jane: **Li os teus comentários anteriores, e fiquei muito feliz por estares a gostar. É, eu gosto de por aquele homem sempre a resmungar, e mais forte que eu lool.

**O próximo capítulo está a começar a ser escrito, e estará pronto em breve! Vamos ver como o nosso capitão se desenrasca nesta aventura…**

**Fiquem bem, e já sabem, gostava de ter uma Reviews vossa para saber, como sempre, a vossa opinião sobre este capítulo. **

**Beijocas e Fiquem bem**

**Taty Black **


	5. Trapalhadas de última hora

**Capitulo 4 **

**Trapalhadas de última hora**

Deitada contra o peito que ascendia e descia descansadamente, Elizabeth dormia de forma descansada, depois da noite atribulada de ontem. Com um sorriso complacente, Will afagava os cabelos da loira, tentando afastar as memórias de quase a ter perdido para aquele mar incerto e revoltoso. Embora não tivesse dormido toda a noite, com receio que a jovem precisasse de algo, e também por causa do sono intranquilo dela, Will sentia-se cheio de vida por tê-la em seus braços protectores.

Por fim, a jovem remexeu-se contra o corpo dele e abriu lentamente os olhos, esfregando-os para se situar. Contudo abriu um sorriso, ao ver que Will ainda se encontrava ao seu lado, como tinha prometido antes de adormecer. Ainda com alguma preguiça, a jovem ergueu o pescoço e aproximou os seus lábios dos de Will, num breve beijo matinal.

-Bom dia, conseguiu dormir direito? – Indagou Will, ainda acariciando delicadamente os cabelos da jovem.

-Penso que sim, tirando um pesadelo que me atormentou durante a noite, acho que dormi.

-Que tipo de pesadelo? – A mão de Will desceu até ao rosto de Elizabeth, que tentou se recordar do que sonhara.

"_Lembro-me vagamente de Jack, nesse sonho._" Ela fechou os olhos, procurando na sua mente o resto. "_Tudo se passou no Pérola Negra, quando ele me empurrava grosseiramente para a prancha e me beijava. Após isso, Will e uma garota, bela por sinal, se aproximaram sorrateiramente. Ela transportava um coração palpitante nas mãos, e um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Finalmente, os três soltaram uma gargalhada e Jack me empurrou para o mar. _" Ela tremeu, com a respiração a acelerar-se. "_O que significará isto_?"

-Elizabeth, você está bem? – Ela abriu repentinamente os olhos, deparando-se com um Will apreensivo.

-O sonho é confuso, Will. Eu preferia não falar dele. – pediu-lhe com uma voz ténue; Will acenou, compreendendo que a amada não queria tocar nesse assunto.

-Então eu vou preparar o seu pequeno almoço. Quer algo em especial? – Ela negou, com um sorriso contrafeito.

Com todo o cuidado, Will deslocou-a para o lado, onde ela se acomodou melhor nas almofadas, e pôs-se de pé. Ainda atordoada com as recordações daquele pesadelo, ela continuava estática, à procura de um significado lógico para aquele sonho. E antes que Will abandonasse os aposentos, uma ideia de quem lhe podiria ajudar a decifrar aquilo surgiu-lhe na sua cabeça.

-Will peça, por favor, à Tia Dalma que venha até aqui. Preciso falar com ela.

-Está certo. – Will despediu-se de Elizabeth com um beijo suave e saiu a passos largos, desaparecendo pela porta.

Sozinha, Elizabeth chocalhou a cabeça para afastar qualquer tipo de pensamento e ergueu-se lentamente, ainda com uma dor terrível no abdómen. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas nada que a impedisse de se mover. Por isso, ela foi de encontro a um velho armário, em buscar de algo para vestir. Para sua surpresa, ela descobriu uma longa saia de veludo azul marinho, perdida naquele monte de roupa lá guardada. Ao dar ombros, procurou uma camisa e uma jaqueta e começou a vestir, até alguém bater à porta.

-Entre, Tia Dalma. – sem cerimonias, Dalma entrou com uma expressão marota, deixando a porta entreaberta para encarar a jovem que começava a abotoar a camisa.

-Por acaso temos outro caso de misticismo aqui no navio? – Elizabeth largou um sorriso. – Devo já afirmar que não penso perder o meu posto para ninguém.

-Não se preocupe, seu lugar está asseguradíssimo. – Ela fez um gesto com a mão, apontando para uma pequena poltrona junto á diminuta janela daqueles aposentos. – Sente-se, por favor.

-Estou a ver que fizeram finalmente as pazes – proferiu ao se sentar.

-Ao fim e ao cabo, tudo acabou por se resolver ontem à noite, após uma conversa definitiva. – Elizabeth encimou a camisa cor pérola, com uma jaqueta justa e cinzenta.

-Então qual é o problema? Por acaso sente-se incerta quanto ao que disse a Will? Alguma dúvida ficou por esclarecer? – investiu Dalma; inclinou-se para a frente, como se esperasse a revelação de um grande segredo.

-Tudo o que disse a Will é pura verdade. – sentindo-se ofendida, relutou: - E se quer saber, não lhe pretendo esconder nada. – Depois de dar uma breve vista de olhos ao espelho, para apreciar a sua aparência, bufou e acabou por desabar na cama. – O problema é que tive um sonho que me abalou. – Elizabeth contou o sonho e Dalma escutava com atenção cada pormenor.

-Descreva-me melhor essa mulher. – O cenho e os olhos de Tia Dalma estavam cerrados, concentrada.

-Era uma bela mulher de cabelo ondulado e negro, que chegavam à cintura. Usava um vestido negro até aos pés e tinha umas safiras reluzentes, embutidas nos seus olhos. – Elizabeth levou as mãos aos cabelos ainda desalinhados. – O que acha que esse sonho quer dizer?

Dalma levantou-se da poltrona e balanceando seus quadris, onde suas mãos repousavam, moveu-se até à janela, com um ar pensativo. Cada vez mais nervosa, Elizabeth acompanhou cada movimento daquela mulher, incerta. Para Tia Dalma ficar pensativa, então era porque o assunto era mais grave do que pensava. Com a respiração entrecortada e seu coração pronto a disparar a qualquer momento, Elizabeth implorou mentalmente para Dalma quebrar com aquele momento de suspence. Por fim, Dalma voltou seus olhos para a jovem inquieta e sorriu.

-Você e Jack têm um passado por resolver. E enquanto essas pequenas dúvidas não forem esclarecidas, essa será a maneira de Jack querer te tirar da cabeça, ao empurrá-la para fora da sua vida. – O olhar de Tia Dalma escureceu misteriosamente. – Agora essa garota, ela pode ser a chave de tudo. Não é à toa que ela carregava o coração de Davy Jones, contudo não vejo maneira de ela estar relacionada com William Turner. – Dalma passou a mão pelo queixo, deixando Elizabeth nervosa. – Esse sonho pode ter muito mais para ser revelado, contudo ainda é cedo para desvendar esses enigmas.

-Porque será que cada passo que dou em direcção à resolução dos meus problemas, é um a menos que dou em direcção a Will? – suas mãos desceram até ao rosto, respirando pausadamente. – Porque será que aquele pirata não deixa minha mente, meus pensamentos?

-Só você pode resolver os enigmas de seu coração e cabeça.

-Eles estão em colisão. Não sei o que pensar, o que fazer…estou confusa. – Confessar aquilo, fê-la sentir-se péssima consigo mesma.

-Se está confusa, como pode encher o pobre Will com certezas que nem você tem? Acha certo mantê-lo neste novelo sem fio? – Elizabeth baixou o olhar, envergonhada. – Você disse que não lhe ia esconder nada, mas será certo esconder o que está começando a sentir pelo capitão?

-Eu não estou sentindo nada pelo capitão, eu… - Ela levantou-se bruscamente, irritava, mas acabou por suspirar. – Eu não posso! – Levou uma mão ao rosto. – Eu amo o Will. Desde o primeiro minuto em que os meus olhos recaíram sob a sua figura desacordada, que me senti atraída. Podia ser criança, nessa altura, mas eu sentia uma enorme necessidade de o proteger contra aqueles que o julgariam pirata, caso encontrassem o medalhão que ele possuía. Logo depois, essa atracção virou paixão. Me vi apaixonada pelo seu jeito tímido e desajeitado, além da sua coragem e dedicação. – Numa breve lembrança, Elizabeth sorriu, para logo fechar seus lábios numa linha recta. – E quando esse amor cresceu de uma maneira inevitável, e eu pensei que teria a audácia para enfrentar os preconceitos daquela cidade pequena, me vi empurrada para um mundo que nunca julguei vir a conhecer, o da pirataria…

Will, que transportando uma bandeja com um leve pequeno-almoço, estancou na porta ao escutar o fim do discurso mal ensaiado da sua companheira. Tia Dalma cravou os olhos no jovem pirata, que permanecia imobilizado pela emoção que sentia. Era como seu coração fosse capaz de explodir de orgulho e felicidade, sobretudo por julgar que realmente sua amada não se sentia dividida, após ter beijado o capitão.

-Elizabeth… - Dalma clamou suavemente, a termos de interromper as divagações altas da jovem, antes que ela disse-se algo irreversível.

-Para salvá-lo, eu tive que mentir e sobrevivi por conta desse amor. – continuou sem dar atenção a Tia Dalma. - E ainda aceitei casar com um bom homem, para que este voltasse para trás e o salvasse, a modos de eu poder vê-lo uma última vez com vida. Porém, depois de escutar a tão inesperada declaração dele, a velha coragem de lutar por William reacendeu, como um rastilho de pólvora e descartei um bom partido e um casamento que meu pai tanto fazia gosto, só para ficar ao seu lado. Ao lado do homem de quem realmente meu coração pertencia.

-Você se arrepende de ter tomado essas atitudes?

-Nunca. – retrucou com um tom extremamente meigo e sincero. – Não me arrependo de ter deitado um futuro promissor para ficar com William. Esta é a vida que eu sempre quis. Uma vida de liberdade.

-Independentemente das suas incertezas?

-Só o futuro poderá me responder a essas incertezas, não é verdade? E eu pretendo sinceramente resolver as questões do passado, para não magoar quem menos merece.

Por fim, Will bateu suavemente na porta entreaberta. A cabeça da jovem voltou-se directamente para ele e um sorriso se depositou nos seus lábios apagados. Em passos brandos e em pleno silêncio, ele entrou.

-Aqui está o seu pequeno almoço…

-Bem, eu vou me retirar para vos deixar a sós. – Num gesto quase discreto, Dalma moveu-se até à porta, detendo-se para fitar uma última vez Elizabeth e citar: - Não desperdice o futuro, querida Elizabeth. Nem sempre a água corre duas vezes debaixo da mesma ponte. – E saiu, fechando a porta num suave baque.

-O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? – indagou Will, à medida que pousava a bandeja numa mesa redonda e diminuta.

-Que você foi a melhor opção da minha vida. – Ela abraçou-o pelas costas e depositou a cabeça sobre elas; Will amparou as mãos dela nas suas. – E que eu seria uma tola se te perdesse.

**XxxXxxX**

Depois de andarem alguns quilómetros em pleno silêncio, finalmente aproximaram-se do porto numa caminhada cuidadosa e lenta, escondendo-se por entras as imensas caixas, certamente cheias de mercadorias que haviam descarregado naquela manhã, que permaneciam perto da entrada do cais, guardada por um guarda. Jack espreitava cautelosamente sobre as caixas, averiguando a situação. Para sorte dele, um único navio permanecia em águas brandas atado ao caís.

-Então qual é o plano? – indagou, cada vez mais interessado naquela embarcação, como se ela o chamasse desesperadamente.

-Não sei… - Isabella permanecia agachada, concentrada nos seus pensamentos.

-Não há plano? – Esbracejou ao vê-la negar. – O quê? Você traz-me até aqui e ainda tem coragem de me dizer que não há plano?

-Não deu tempo para planear nada! – Jack ficou de boca aberta.

-Você devia ter planeado algo arrebatado para escapar-mos…

-Desculpe? Eu? – A voz dela aumentou um pouco ao passo que controlava sua fúria, incrédula. – Você é que é o senhor dos _planos mirabolantes_, não eu. Aposto que se aquele navio tivesse algo reluzente, você já teria arquitectado um _bom plano_ para o roubar, tal como aconteceu no mercado. – ironizou, com um ar de escárnio, mas ao vê-lo impassível, com um sorriso descontraído, bufou. – Estou vendo que vou ter de ser eu a resolver isto. – Seu sorriso cessou ao vê-la erguer-se do seu esconderijo.

-Você está louca, assim ainda nos vão descobrir. Baixe-se… – Jack puxou o braço dela para que Isabella se baixasse.

-É capaz de largar o meu braço, capitão? – Bruscamente, ela soltou-se, voltando a erguer-se um pouco para espiar o guarda. – Acabei de ter uma ideia que nos pode ajudar. Eu vou ali distrair o guarda enquanto você entra sorrateiramente no cais. – Jack levou a mão à testa e esfregou-a – E se tudo correr bem, você vai embora deste buraco imundo.

-Oh Bugger…

-É preferível esta mísera ideia, do que não ter nenhuma. Agora deseje-me boa sorte – Isabella ia avançar, mas Jack voltou a puxá-la para baixo, desta vez fez com que ela fosse ao encontro do seu corpo.

-Boa sorte! – Desejou ele, vendo ela perder as suas futuras reacções.

-Obrigada. – Agradecer com um beijo na bochecha.

Ainda meia atrapalhada, caminhou descontraidamente até ao guarda, como se fosse uma nobre donzela delicada, perdida. Ao vê-la aproximar-se, o guarda abandonou a sua pose e fitou-a de cima abaixo, com um olhar de interesse. Para ser mais provocante, Isabella acabou por abanar mais os quadris à medida que se achegava.

-Nobre cavalheiro, poder-me-ia ajudar? Acho que me perdi. – Numa risada discreta, ela prosseguiu: – Será que me poderia indicar o caminho para a pequena aldeia Lingless? Disseram-me que ficava perto do porto, mas até agora não a encontrei. – Fez uma expressão desolada.

-Indicaram-na bem, senhorita. Agora é só descer esta rua, depois ir sempre em frente e contornar aquela grande casa… – Jack ia aproximando-se da entrada, ao mesmo tempo que Isabella distraía o guarda. – Percebeu?

-Só não percebi como encontrar a ponte desse rio!

-Depois de contornar aquela casa, terá um colega meu que lhe indicará melhor… -Discretamente, atrás das costas, Isabella ia fazendo gestos com a mão, para que Jack avançasse ao mesmo tempo que se movia escondido de caixa em caixa – Agora só me resta desejar-lhe boa viagem.

-Oh desgraça a minha, que terei de ir sozinha! – Queixou-se, colocando a mão sobre o peito do guarda.

Ao presenciar aquela amostra de sedução, Jack deteve-se e levantou a sobrancelha, indignado.

-O que ela pensa que está fazendo? Era _SÓ _distrair o guarda, não se _atirar _para cima dele!

-Lamento, minha cara senhorita, adoraria acompanhar portadora de tal beleza, mas infelizmente não posso abandonar o meu posto. – retrucou o guarda à medida que uma mão voava até ao cabelo da jovem, acariciando. – Mas se não tiver pressa, nós podemos conversar um pouco, o que acha?

-Porque não? Não tenho tanta pressa quanto pensava.

O sorriso malandro e alargado do guarda, mais o acto audaz que ele ia tentando sobre Isabella, fez com que a indignação de Jack aumentasse a um ritmo surpreendente. De olhos arregalados, e sem descolar o olhar da cena, Jack voltou a caminhar, porém tropeçou numa pequena caixa, fazendo-o cair estrondosamente no chão, juntamente com outras caixas. Alarmado, o guarda fitou em todas as direcções, em busca do que teria causado tal aparato enquanto Isabella levava a mão ao rosto, tapando-o de esse embaraço.

-Mas o que…

Á medida que se erguia num pulo, e resmungava para com os seus botões a má sorte que tinha, Jack ficou à vista do guarda, que enrugou o cenho. Instintivamente, o guarda puxou Isabella para trás das suas costas, de modo protector e sacou a pistola do coldre, apontando-a para o pirata.

-Quieto!

Recatadamente, e antes que o guarda disparasse contra aquele pirata desastrado, Isabella puxou um pouco o vestido para cima e tirou o punhal da faixa que sustentava em sua coxa. Ao respirar fundo, aproximou-se do guarda, abraçou-o por trás, murmurando um: "Obrigada pela informação, imbecil", e cortou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ele sufocava um grito estrangulado. Vê-lo tombar foi algo chocante, já que Isabella só lutava e matava quando a sua sobrevivência, ou a daqueles que mais amava, estava em risco. Ver novamente sangue em suas mãos fê-la engolir em seco e evitar controladamente que as lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos. Tinha voltado a praticar aquilo que tanto evitara…algo que jurara nunca mais fazer: matar! E o pior, ela tinha matado por ele.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre o olhar admirado de Jack, que permanecia imóvel. Rapidamente, Isabella trocou a sua expressão desolada para uma mais escurecida e limpou o punhal na farda do guarda, guardando-o novamente.

-Você…você…você matou um homem! – Gaguejou Jack, ainda incrédulo.

-Qual é o problema? – Mesmo incomodada com o que acabara de fazer, Isabella tentou camuflar esse sentimento por um mais impassível, o que era difícil. – Detesto pessoas intrometida. Além do mais, se eu não o tivesse morto, a esta hora quem estaria estendido no chão, com uma bala cravada no peito, era você. – Chocalhando a cabeça e de punhos cerrados, ela bufou: - Agora vamos embora, antes que alguém nos veja.

**-**Sabe, querida, você começa a me assustar – protestou com um sorriso matreiro, à medida que se aproximava dela.

Ela deu ombros e agachou-se para limpar as mãos ensanguentadas no solo verde e fofo. Ao se erguer e voltar-se para trás, foi quase contra o peito do homem que estava estancado à sua frente. "Deus, como ele é realmente belo", pensou ao percorrer cada pormenor daquele pirata com o olhar, detendo-se nos olhos.

Naquele exacto momento, e por incrível que parecesse, Jack sentiu uma enorme gratidão por aquela brava mulher, embora não fosse admitir isso. E, seguidamente a esse reconhecimento, uma enorme atracção cresceu dentro do seu peito, como se o corpo dela chamasse desgovernadamente pelo seu. Os azuis apagados estavam cravados nos seus olhos, que os baixou lentamente para fitar os lábios carnudos, entreabertos. Por um segundo, ele ponderou roubar-lhe um novo beijo, sentir novamente a sensação de ter a quentura daqueles lábios sobre os seus. Contudo acordou desse transe, ao desviar o seu olhar para o cais, onde um navio flutuava calmamente.

Isabella sentia a tensão daquele momento, e por instantes pensou que ele a iria beijar novamente. Foi então que os olhos negros dele desviaram-se para o porto, mais especificamente para o passaporte da sua liberdade. Suspirando de forma frustrada, ela baixou o olhar e murmurou:

-Vamos embora. Você está a um passo da sua liberdade.

Suas pernas ganharam vida própria e voltou a caminhar cautelosamente, por entre as caixas e finalmente entrar no porto. Jack seguiu-a, mas logo uma interrogação surgiu-lhe na cabeça, indignando-o.

-Já agora, era preciso dar em cima do guarda?

-Vou fingir que nem ouvi isso. – resmungou. Por fim parou para fitar o pequeno navio de mercadoria, onde apenas dois homens permaneciam lá dentro. - Não há nenhum navio real, mas há um pequeno barco que serve perfeitamente. – Na entrada, onde haviam matado o guarda, ouviram alguém falar.

-Mas que raio…

-Droga, devem de ser mais guardas. Vamos correr ou escondermo-nos… - Jack avançou alguns passos e ficou descoberto. Analisou então os guardas e o caminho que tinha pela frente.

-EI VOCÊS, QUIETOS AI! – Berrou um guarda lá do fundo. – ESTÃO PRESOS!

-Vamos correr. – Cantarolou ao tomar a sua decisão.

Instintivamente, Jack agarrou a mão de Isabella e os dois correram sem destino pelo porto, descendo apenas umas escadas que davam para o patamar de baixo. Mas para sua surpresa, havia mais dois guardas nesse patamar, que mal os viram, desembainharam as suas espadas e correram em sua direcção.

Tremula, Isabella viu ali o fim da sua breve vida. Fechou os olhos e rezou para que algum milagre acontecesse e a fizesse escapar daqui com vida. Mal os abriu, viu a figura protectora de Jack envolvê-la.

-Algum plano? – murmurou Isabella, que encostou suas costas nas de Jack. – E pelo amor de Deus, diga que sim, pois caso contrario, estaremos mortos daqui a alguns segundos.

-Tome minha arma enquanto eu fico com a espada. Tente roubar uma das espadas dos guardas para se defender. Ah e cuidado com a minha querida pistola…

Num gesto hábil, Jack sacou da pistola e passou-a a Isabella, que a engatinhou logo que a teve nas mãos. À medida que os guardas aproximavam-se velozmente, já de espadas erguidas, Jack desembainhava a sua e aprontava-se até finalmente se ver encurralado.

-Baixem as armas e entreguem-se já! – Ordenou um guarda baixinho e gordinho, do qual fez Jack revirar os olhos.

-Isso não vai acontecer, sabe porquê? Eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow, mate. – Jack olhou para o barco e deu seus os ombros, numa espécie de lamúria. – Adeus barquinho!

Jack investiu então contra o grupo de guardas, a modos de conseguir uma fenda entre eles para escapar. Com seu jeito cauteloso, ele defendia-se dos ataques enquanto tentava desarmá-los. Já Isabella disparou a única bala contra os guardas que se aproximavam dela, acabando por acertar num que tombou imediatamente no chão. Quando viu que outro vinha na sua direcção, ela prendeu a pistola no laço do seu vestido, atirou-se para o chão e rebolou até ao guarda morto, roubando-lhe a espada. Ao se erguer, foi imediatamente atacada por outro guarda, que conseguiu rasgar-lhe um pouco o vestido na manga. Furiosa, e de dentes rangidos, ela atacou com toda a sua força, relembrando velhos tempos em que o seu navio era atacado por outros piratas. Por fim, conseguiu se desenvencilhar do guarda, num golpe certeiro e correu para ajudar Jack, que não perdia sua pose de luta impecável.

Os guardas continuavam nas suas investidas ferozes, ao passo que Isabella tentava bloquear os golpes e Jack atacava. E dos nove guardas que apareceram para os defrontar, só restavam três. Por momentos, ele conseguiu olhar de relance para Isabella, apreciando a maneira como ela se desenrascava muito bem para uma mulher, até seu olhar recair sobre uma espécie de grua, que dava para o patamar de cima. Uma boa escapatória. Posicionou-se então perto dessa grua.

-Isabella, aproxime-se rapidamente de mim.

Ainda meia atrapalhada, ela fitou-o de soslaio e entendeu a ideia dele. Dando um encontrão ao guarda com quem lutava, ela correu até Jack, que a segurou pela cintura, fazendo seus corpos se colarem. De seguida, Jack agarrou-se à corda que comandava a grua e com um golpe de espada, cortou-a, guardando a espada. Isso fez com que os dois subissem instantaneamente, à medida que os guardas os fitavam confusos, vendo-os a ir para o patamar superior.

-SUBAM AS ESCADAS! – Berrou um guarda, correndo com o seu reduzido grupo para as escadas.

Já na parte de cima, Isabella afastou-se de Jack e levou as mãos à cabeça, desesperada. Tudo estava a correr mal. E com a pouca sorte que tinha, mais guardas viriam e os prenderiam, executando-os em plena praça pública no dia seguinte.

-Está tudo a correr mal. Nós não temos escapatória possível. – murmurou, num lamento quase sufocado. – Eu condenei-nos à morte. Bem que eu podia ter ouvido o meu pai…

-E que tal você deixar de se lamentar? Vamos sair daqui o mais depressa possível e depois pensamos noutro plano.

Isabella abanou lentamente a cabeça, em concordância, ainda fragilizada. Com um suspiro recatado, ela entregou a pistola a Jack, que a guardou. Por fim, quando estavam prontos a fugir novamente, os três guardas impediram-lhes a passagem, ao se colocarem à frente.

-Baixem as armas e rendam-se.

-Ouça, eu já perdi bastante tempo olhando para a sua cara feia e imunda! Será que são capazes de nos dar licença para passarmos?

Sem que Jack tivesse tempo de se afastar, um dos guardas agarrou o antebraço do pirata e puxou um pouco a manga para cima, vendo um "P" gravado na pele de Jack.

-Logo vi! Pirata…

-Não é exactamente o que você está pensando, tem uma explicação bem lógica para isso tudo…

-Jack! – Quando ele olhou para trás, um guarda tinha apanhado Isabella!

"_É o que faz trazer mulheres indefesas junto. Claro que só podia acabar assim!_"

-Vai se entregar a bem o a mal? – O guarda fez um sorriso triunfal, que irritou extremamente Jack, que bufou.

Manteve seu olhar preso no de Isabella, que apenas piscou-lhe o olho. Com alguma agilidade e discretíssimo, ela levou a mão até à coxa. Foi então que Jack percebeu a ideia dela e sorriu discretamente.

"_…ou nem tão indefesa quanto esperava._" Jack soltou um sorriso sarcástico.

-Sabe meu filho, este é o dia em que vocês se lembraram como o dia em que…- Jack tirou a espada da bainha e num trejeito completou: – …quase apanharam o Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Pelo canto do olho, Jack viu Isabella apunhalar o guarda que a prendia, por isso começou novamente a duelar com o guarda que o agarrara. A luta estava renhida e nenhum mostrava parte fraca, porém, num golpe mais veloz, a espada de Jack voou até ao chão.

-Afinal esse dia não tardou muito! – O guarda sorriu, mas esse riso desapareceu quando um punhal voou em direcção á sua testa, cravando-o bem fundo.

-Boa pontaria! – Elogiou Jack, mas logo Isabella berrou um:

-CUIDADO.

Jack voltou-se para trás a tempo de se desviar de uma golpe certeiro de um guarda que se esquecera. A espada apenas raspara em seu braço, que logo ficou ensanguentado. Num passo rápido e habilidoso, Jack baixou-se e apanhou a espada, penetrando-a na barriga do homem. Ainda engolindo em seco, Isabella correu até ele e analisou o golpe no braço.

-Você está bem? Esse corte está feio!

-Não é isto que vai matar o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow. Não se preocupe, querida, já enfrentei coisas piores…

-E quem disse que eu estava preocupada com você?

-Vou fingir que acredito. Agora vamos, antes que apareça mais uma armada de guardas.

-Espere! Você tem a oportunidade de fugir naquele navio e vai continuar refugiado neste fim de mundo? – Um silêncio entre os dois foi o suficiente para Jack pensar na resposta.

-Enquanto lutávamos, eu apercebi-me que havia duas bocas de canhão ali. Isso quer dizer que, mal colocássemos aquele navio em andamento, nós seriamos logo abatidos.

-E o que pensa fazer agora?

-Vamos embora e depois voltamos, mais à noite.

-Muito bem, deixa-me só tirar o punhal da minha mãe. – Isabella aproximou-se do guarda e tirou o punhal, enojada enquanto Jack revirava os olhos.

Os dois saíram do porto discretamente e caminharam pelo meio da floresta, longe do centro da cidade. Não tardaria, todos já saberiam o que eles haviam tramado e andariam atrás deles. Os dois correram pela floresta, até saberem que estavam salvos perto de um rio.

-Vamos ficar por aqui. Aproveito e trato desse seu corte feio. – Isabella começou por olhar á sua volta, até ir a uma árvore e arrancar duas grandes folhas. Sentando-se no chão, achou uma pedra e começou a esmagá-la com a pedra, fazendo com que folha ficasse numa espécie de pasta. – Capitão, por favor, dobre a sua camisa até ao corte.

-Mas eu estou bem assim. Savvy?

-Faça o que eu lhe disse, ou vai ter problemas comigo e olhe que eu não sou tão meiga quanto parece…

Jack reclamava sozinho, acabando por dobrar a camisa até ao corte que não parava de sangrar. Isabella pegou no seu xaile e rasgou um pouco acabando por molhá-lo no rio para limpar o sangue, passando em seguida aquela pasta pelo corte. Jack soltou um guincho, mas tentou parecer forte á beira de Isabella, que sorriu! Depois disso, Isabella cortou mais um pouco do xaile e amarrou-o em volta do corte.

-Já ta! – Isabella sorriu, enquanto Jack observava-a calado

"_Luta bem, para uma mulher! Esqueci-me que ela praticamente viveu num navio pirata! Certamente foi ensinada para este tipo de situações. É do género de mulher que um pirata quer ter ao seu lado_" De repente fez uma pausa em seus pensamentos "Sim, mas não para mim!"

-Ficou quieto? Porquê? – Jack olhou para ela novamente!

-Que falta me faz o Rum! – Isabella revirou os olhos.

-Ah não, por favor!

**XxxXxxX**

Após a noite turbulenta e agastada, a manhã apresentava uma cor clara e sem nuvens cinzentas, como nos últimos dias. O mar estava igualmente sereno, porém, algo chamou a atenção de Barbossa, que permanecia na proa a observar o horizonte.

-É aqui, companheiro. – proclamou Dalma ao se aproximar de Barbossa, à medida que analisava o local com curiosidade.

-Tem certeza?

-Por mais vezes que esta ilha mude de lugar, o _mapa mágico_ nunca se engana, muito menos minhas teorias.

-Nem acredito que voltei a este lugar amaldiçoado pelos Deuses, sobretudo para resgatar Jack Sparrow. – A repulsa era-lhe notória na voz.

-Pense que vai rever o Pérola Negra. – e num tom mais divertido, continuou: - Falta apenas dizer as _palavras mágicas_. – A ironia saiu-se com um sorriso travesso.

Dalma moveu-se mais um pouco, até ficar perto do resguardo do navio. Em bom tom, proferiu uma sentença longa numa língua primária, para confusão de Barbossa. Imediatamente, os ventos alteraram-se para nordeste ao mesmo tempo que o mar tomava um rumo mais violento, como se fosse nascer a qualquer momento um remoinho.

-O que se passa, capitão? – Berrou Gibbs; subia a escotilha para poder observar melhor o que se passava ali perto.

-Não se preocupe, isto é o que trará o imbecil do Sparrow à vida.

Finalmente, a espécie de remoinho começava a dar lugar a algo que ia subindo violentamente, com uma força incrível que fez o Pérola balançar. Uma aparatosa e enegrecida ilha ganhava contornos bem grandes e assustadores. Tudo permanecia em total escuridão, mesmo com o sol abrasador em pleno céu aberto; era como se os raios não ousassem iluminar aquela ilha sinistra. À sua volta, embarcações, tanto pequenas como enormes, iam aparecendo ao redor daquele pedaço de terra esquecida por Deus, como se fossem navios fantasmas. Navios dos quais, tais rastros de vida era desconhecida, pois nada se movida nos seus interiores; talvez estivessem abandonados, outros até mesmo tinham sofrido maus tratos. A ilha era composta por pedaços de madeira ou borrachas, afastando a total ideia de existir seres vivos naquele espaço, muito menos arvores.

Numa golfada de ar, Dalma desmoronou contra a amurada, sendo imediatamente amparada por Barbossa, que permanecia de boca aberta com os efeitos das palavras de Tia Dalma. A ilha estava completamente restabelecida, na superfície daquele mar agitado.

-Finalmente. – Murmurou Tia Dalma abrindo um enorme sorriso, enquanto neutralizava sua respiração.

-Sempre me pergunto de como você fez isso? – Indagou Barbossa, ainda perplexo.

-Velhas lendas são sempre verdade, como deve saber. Eu apenas segui um antigo ritual, tal e qual como fiz quando resgatei você. – Ao se recompor, ela afagou o braço do capitão e proferiu: - Chegamos ao fim do mundo. – Ao saírem dos aposentos para tentarem perceber o que se passava, Elizabeth e Will depararam-se com aquele cenário.

-Como assim? – intercedeu Elizabeth, abismada. – Não faltavam três dias para lá chegarmos?

-Com certeza vocês pensavam que vos iria levar até ao Tártaro, nos reais confins do mundo. Mas só vai para o Tártaro quem realmente morreu em alto mar. – Depois de degustar de um minuto de silêncio, Dalma continuou: - E Jack Sparrow não está morto e sim, ele foi castigado pelo seu comportamento.

-O que quer dizer propriamente com isso? – Perguntou Will que estava abraçado a Elizabeth.

-Nesta ilha só entram as pessoas que receberam uma segunda oportunidade para cumprir algo no mar, algo que realmente começou. Jack Sparrow começou uma briga feia á treze anos atrás com Davy Jones, ao fazer aquele pacto. Agora tem de acabá-lo, dê por onde der. Isso se ele realmente se encontrar nesta ilha.

-Mas afinal onde esteve o Capitão Barbossa? Nesse fim de mundo ou no Tártaro?

-O Tártaro tem um real nome, querida Elizabeth, chamasse o Cofre de Davy Jones, que é o eterno descanso de quem morre no pleno mar. – Respondeu Barbossa, continuando a olhar para a ilha de forma admirável. – Mas quando Tia Dalma me resgatou, eu me encontrava nesta ilha, já que eu andava perdido entre estes dois mundos.

-Esta ilha muda de lugar de cem em cem anos. – interrompeu Dalma - Quando ela muda, tudo o que está dentro dela se desloca juntamente. E como podem ver, estão ali centenas de navios perdidos de seus donos. Aconselho-vos a procurarem só pelo Pérola Negra, já que Jack nunca abandonaria o seu navio, mesmo num lugar desses.

-Vamos de botes até lá.

Um pequeno bote serviu de meio de transporte para oito tripulantes do Red Ruby, que se aproximaram lentamente. Ao atracarem, os tripulantes saíram para explorar aquela ilha medonha em busca de alguma pista de Jack Sparrow ou do Pérola Negra.

-E se aparecer por aí algum morto vivo? Não me agrada a ideia de me depara com uma alma penada. – comentou Ragetti, olhando par todo o lado da ilha agarrado a Pintel.

-Já devia de estar habituado a isso, visto já ter sido um, durante uma década. – retrucou Pintel ao dar uma cotovelada a Ragatti, que exibiu um sorriso idiota.

-O máximo que podem encontrar, são pessoas moribundas, sem saberem qual o propósito de estarem aqui. E talvez encontrem alguém que vos será familiar. – Depois disto, Tia Dalma foi a primeira a avançar.

Embora já todos estivessem habituados aos enigmas de Tia Dalma, aquele deixou ainda mais ansiosos e curiosos quanto ao que iam encontrar pela frente. Ao passo que iam explorando a ilha cautelosamente e em fila indiana, todos podiam declarar o quão assustadora ela era.

-Vamos caminhar em volta, talvez a gente encontre alguma coisa! – Sugeriu Will de mãos dadas com Elizabeth, que sentia o coração acelerado, devido ao facto de a qualquer momento poder encontrar Jack

-O pior de tudo é esta escuridão, o que dificulta a procura do navio. – comentou Gibbs, quebrando o silencio arrebatador ali instaurado.

-Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, mates? – Todos pararam ao escutar aquela voz familiar, porém rouca e desgastada, voltando-se para trás para apreciar a figura parada.

-Capitão Jack Sparrow? – Perguntou Marty, incerto, olhando para cima.

-Não, John Sparrow ao vosso serviço…- A surpresa instaurou-se entre todos, menos em Tia Dalma e Barbossa. – Pai desse pirata ingrato.

Aquele homem aparentava ser portador dos seus sessenta anos, embora a sua aparência tivesse conservada pelo tempo que permanecera naquela ilha. Usava uma bandana verde musgo encimada por um chapéu de plumas. Já os olhos eram igualmente negros como só Jack possuía, além das mesmas tranças no queixo. Já o cabelo era um pouco mais curto que o de Jack, ainda que embaraçado com teteres e objectos estranhos.

-Não me digam que todos vocês morreram! – John moveu-se alguns passos, observando cada tripulante do Red Ruby até deter-se no jovem casal e abanar a cabeça. – Novos demais. – Elizabeth e Will entreolhavam-se imprecisos, ao mesmo tempo que John avançava em direcção a Barbossa. - Ora o velho Barbossa sentiu saudades deste ambiente acolhedor?

-John! John Sparrow! – pronunciou Gibbs, ainda absorto. – Jack pensou que você tinha morrido…eu vi você morrer…

-Como vê, eu propriamente não morri! Talvez um dia, quando tiver paciência, eu vos explique o que se passou realmente. – John encarou Gibbs e soltou um sorriso glorioso. – Durante vinte e dois anos, nunca tive vontade alguma de sair desta ilha. Embora ela seja uma maldição, aqui preservei o meu corpo, a minha idade e mente. E passei a ser uma espécie de guardião, iluminando as pobres almas que aterram aqui nesta ilha, sem ao menos saberem o que esperar. Mas digam-me, o que vieram aqui fazer?

-Desta vez viemos recuperar o Pérola Negra e o seu filho… - acentuou Barbossa, ao ver a expressão de John ficar mortificada.

-Esse tonto deixou-se apanhar? – negou com a cabeça, de olhos baixos. – Bom, já vi esse navio algures. Está perto de um bando de navios quebrados. Fui eu que reparei metade esse Pérola Negra sozinho, mas não encontrei nenhum marujo ou capitão lá dentro, nem nesta ilha. – Informou John, coçando o queixo

-Ele safou-se – murmurou Tia Dalma, com um semblante longínquo. – E está muito bem acompanhado.

-E só nos diz isso agora? – retrucou Pintel de dentes cerrados. – Isso poupou-nos muito trabalho. – Barbossa deu um cachaço ao pirata, que se queixou.

-Será que nos pode levar até ao Pérola Negra? Nós precisamos de o recuperar!

-O que ganho com isso? – Todos ficaram surpresos com aquela abordagem.

-Pode sempre sair daqui, connosco! E reencontrar seu filho… – Sugeriu Will, vendo John ficar pensativo.

-Eu estava pensando em algo material, mas acho que posso acertar essa proposta. Já estou há demasiado tempo aqui, está na hora de voltar ao mundo dos vivos e pagar a minha divida. – Depois de gesticular alegremente, fitou a tripulação. - Sigam-me por favor.

-Será que podemos confiar nesse pirata? – Murmurou Elizabeth a Will, que o olhou de cima abaixo.

-Ele quer reencontrar o seu filho, por isso penso que será confiável.

John seguiu em frente da tripulação e tomou o caminho mais curto para alcançar o Pérola Negra, mesmo que aquela trilha parecesse não ter fim. Todos trataram de o seguir sem contestar, ainda que cada um desconfiasse das intenções daquele pirata. Somente o seguiam porque Tia Dalma estava demasiado descontraída perto daquele homem, tal como Barbossa. Por fim, atrás de um enorme rochedo, um grandioso navio impôs-se sobre o olhar admirado e ansioso da pequena tripulação. Tal como John tinha dito, estava perfeito como anteriormente. Nem parecia que aquele navio tinha sido destruído pelo Kraken.

-O Pérola!

Ainda abismada, Elizabeth adiantou o passo para contemplar melhor aquele navio que tinha visto ficar em muito mau estado, afastando-se de Will. Este apenas apreciou o sofrimento da mulher, calado. Timidamente, tocou na madeira negra e toda a sua pele se arrepiou com o turbilhão de lembranças que invadiram a cabeça de Elizabeth sobre aquele maldito dia. Sobre o dia em que tinha condenado um bom homem. Discretamente, fitou o pai de Jack e culpou-se por ter tomado aquela atitude. Suspirou para tentar não chorar diante da tripulação, ainda que Will já soubesse da luta interior que ia na mente dela. Farto de a ver carregar aquele fardo, ele aproximou-se e agarrou-a pelos ombros, amparando-a nos seus braços.

-Tudo vai ficar bem, meu amor. Prometo.

-De volta a casa! – sussurrou Barbossa, saudoso, observando aquele belo navio ancorado na costa, pronto a embarcar a qualquer momento.

-Deve de estar se sentindo satisfeito, capitão. Tem novamente o Pérola nas suas mãos, agora pergunto: estará disposto a ir buscar o Capitão Jack Sparrow? - Provocou Dalma, sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo que afagava as costas do capitão.

-Não foi o que prometi a esta tripulação? – Através da aba do seu chapéu, ele voltou a analisar a tripulação estupefacta com a visão do navio intacto. -Embora eu seja pirata, eu continuo a ser um homem de palavra. Já agora, onde está esse desajeitado?

-Nas ilhas mais próximas. Com a velocidade do Pérola, demoraremos pouco menos de dois dias para Norte. Eu tenho uma intuição que ele está lá, e você sabe que as minhas intuições nunca falham. Sinto que Jack precisa da nossa ajuda.

-Capitão, alguma ideia do que fazer? – indagou Ragetti, quebrando a atenção de Barbossa para com Dalma.

-Vamos nos apossar desse navio…

-E o Red Ruby? – interrompeu Gibbs, ambíguo.

-Foi um mero meio de transporte. Ele ficará por cá, talvez algum navio pirata o aproveite.

-E qual a rota a tomar?

-Norte! Lá nos espera Jack Sparrow. – Ao ver todos parados, berrou cheio de pujança: - Do que estão á espera? Vamos entrar logo nesse navio para depois passarmos tudo o que possuímos no Red Ruby para este. Toca a entrar, marujos.

No mesmo minuto seguinte, já todos se encontravam dentro daquele navio. Elizabeth caminhou lentamente até ao mastro principal, onde prendera Jack. E, de um momento para o outro, ela parecia que o estava vendo de novo, ali, como se a cena se repetisse novamente. Ele sorria para ela, sem saber o que se ia passar. Com um resfolgar, recostou a cabeça contra o mastro e chocalhou a cabeça. Desta vez, Will preferiu deixá-la sozinha.

-Tudo tem o seu tempo Will. As recordações nunca morrem. E o fardo que ela está carregando é grande demais para uma pessoa. É normal que ela se sinta assim, impotente. – Pronunciou Dalma, parando ao lado de Will - Dê-lhe apenas o seu apoio e amor, é tudo o que ela precisa. – Ele anuiu

Após reabastecerem o Pérola Negra com tudo aquilo que o Red Ruby possuía, deixando-o assim á sua própria sorte, Barbossa indicou-lhes o caminho para o Norte, onde supostamente estaria Jack Sparrow, em mais uma das suas confusões.

**N/A Oiiii genteee! **

**Cá está mais um capítulo. Demorei um pouco porque não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever, mas espero ter-vos compensado com este capítulo maiorzinho. Neste capítulo há sonhos que não vêem por acaso, tentativas de fugas falhadas, uma surpresa boa e recordações longínquas e intemporais. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Morena:** Entre Will e Elizabeth ainda vai rolar muita água, vamos ver como estes dois vão acabar, se juntos ou separados. Olha ser mesmo isso? Bem, nem ia á Hollywood de bazuca lol. Estou na brinca, mas ainda bem que estás a gostar. Espero que tenhas gostado deste.

**Lola:** Muito obrigada, Lola! Acredite que fico mesmo muito feliz por você estar gostando da fic, a sério :). Espero que tenha gostado deste também.

**Likha Sparrow:** Eu tento que eles sejam assim, meio maluquinhos lol, mas ainda se vai passar tanta coisa com eles os dois. Quanto ao teu casal favorito, como disse à pouco, ainda muita água vai rolar…eheheh

**Jane: **Uiii até eles os dois deixarem de se pegar, vai ser preciso um milagre lol, mas quem sabe.

**Espero demorar menos no próximo capítulo, mas prometo que não deixarei passar mais uma semana. A partir deste capítulo, muita coisa será desvendada com os próximos, por isso, fiquem atentos.**

**Espero receber uma Reviews com as vossas opiniões, sabem que gosto de saber se vocês gostaram ou não do capitulo :P.**

**Beijocas e Fiquem Bem**

**Taty Black**


	6. Histórias paralelas

**Capitulo 5**

**Historias paralelas**

Após verificarem que o caminho estava livre para poderem regressar a casa discretamente, a modos de avisar o pai de Isabella que o plano tinha dado errado, eles engrenaram por um atalho na vasta floresta. A uma hora destas, os guardas que sobreviveram ao ataque do porto, já teriam anunciado no palácio a fuga dos dois fugitivos que ousaram tentar abandonar a ilha e morto guardas imperiais; um crime que teriam que pagar. Possivelmente já deviam estar a ser procurados por toda a cidade pela milícia Imperial.

Isabella guiava um Jack ainda absorto com a habilidade da jovem pirata. Embora tivesse deixado de ser uma pirata há algum tempo, ela ainda mantinha uma perfeita forma física e astuciosa. Apesar da confusão que ainda estava para vir, o Capitão tinha a certeza que Isabella se desenrascaria bem, tal como ele, por isso, nem tudo estaria perdido, após falharem a tentativa de fuga. Com um pigarrear seco, resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio matador:

-É contra os meus princípios dizer isso, mas para uma mulher, você se desenvencilhou muito bem.

-Desde muito cedo que me ensinaram a mexer em armas de todo o género, você sabe, por precaução – com a voz abafada pelo cansaço e apreensão por tudo o que estava acontecendo, ela continuo: - E como futura sucessora de meu pai, ele ensinou-me a manusear e comandar um navio em alto mar, ainda que nunca tivesse sido preciso, já que este afundou. – Isabella viu Jack ficar sério, ao parar no meio do caminho. – O que se passa?

-Velhas histórias, darling. – Colocou a mão sobre o peito, para dramatizar a situação; tentou assim afastar a sua atenção de velhas memórias de infância, que teimosamente preenchiam a sua mente – Talvez tenha a sorte de um dia pôr em prática tudo aquilo que aprendeu.

-Seria um belo sonho. – Um suspiro, desta vez sonhador, escapou-lhe da boca; voltou a caminhar na companhia de Jack. – Todavia, nenhum homem aceitaria ser comandado por uma mulher.

-Eu não aceitaria. – retrucou Jack num sorriso sarcástico, abanando as mãos sobre o peito.

-Não poderia esperar outra coisa do grande Capitão Jack Sparrow – Ela deu um leve e amistoso murro nas costas de Jack, que não limpou de seus lábios aquele sorriso.

Ao passo que se movia distraidamente, Jack começava a ver a pequena casinha dos Morgan por entre os arbustos bravios que dariam à pequena praia, onde tinha sido socorrido, contudo, algo estava errado. Já no terreno, Jack avistou três homens parados perto da casa, dois deles montados em cavalos vistosos. Pela farda que envergavam, com certeza que os guardas imperiais tinham conseguido se antecipar, e pela cara do velho Tom, a conversa não estava sendo nada agradável.

-Oh meu Deus! – murmurou Isabella, transtornada, apercebendo-se também da situação. – Temos de o ajudar…

Sem pensar, e cada vez mais impaciente, desatou a correr para encurtar o espaço que faltava para chegar a casa. Teria de se entregar antes que fizessem algum mal a seu pai. Não podia consentir que ele pagasse pelo seu erro…não seu pai.

Jack arregalou os olhos perante a atitude drástica dela, e, de maneira inconsciente, correu atrás dela antes que Isabella cometesse um disparate. Conseguindo facilmente alcançá-la, ele deteve-a ao agarrá-la pela cintura. Antes que berrasse com Jack, ele tapou-lhe a boca e escondeu-a mais por entre os arbustos, sobretudo quando se apercebeu que estavam demasiado perto dos guardas, tão perto que conseguiam escutar com alguma dificuldade a conversa. Furiosa pelas circunstâncias em que estava, esbracejou para se soltar, porém sem sorte alguma, pois Jack não tinha intenções de a largar, com receio que a jovem deitasse tudo a perder.

-Agora você vai ficar quieta sem fazer um único barulho. – Sussurrou de maneira quase inaudível. – Savvy?

-Não volto a perguntar, seu velho imbecil, onde está a sua filha e esse amiguinho novo dela, que por sinal é pirata?

-Já disse que não sei. – retrucou de forma irredutível e impassível, o que irritou o homem mal encarado e de nariz empinado.

-Tom, Tom, não nos faça perder a paciência! – O outro homem, mais magricela e baixinho proferiu, bufando: - Um dos guardas reconheceu a sua filha, e se quer saber, ele tem intenções de lhe ensinar bons modos. Ande logo, diga onde está essa rameira pirata.

-Não admito que falem assim de minha filha…

Um pontapé foi direccionado na boca do velho homem, que caiu sem defesa no chão. Isabella arregalou os olhos, como se ela mesma tivesse recebido aquele pontapé. Debateu-se com mais força nos braços de Jack, que a impediu de se mexer. Ainda que aquele homem o tivesse salvado, tal como Isabella, ele não podia deixar que ela morresse, pois seria esse o fim dela, caso se entregasse.

Cuspindo sangue, Tom colocou tremulamente as mãos sobre o chão e tentou se levantar, sempre com o olhar preso nos guardas. Um deles desceu do cavalo e cruzou os braços, abanando a cabeça, como se algo não lhe agradasse.

-Você está complicando uma coisa tão simples. Nós só queremos saber onde esses patifes estão, mais nada. Será assim tão difícil? – O mal encarado ia circundando o homem que estava agora sentado no chão enquanto limpava com a manga, o restante sangue de sua boca.

-Ainda não me responderam o porquê de eles serem procurados.

-Mataram e feriram alguns guardas imperiais, entraram no porto sem autorização e tencionavam certamente roubar um barco para partir. – O magricela respondeu, contando pelos dedos, voltando a encarar o velho homem. – O Imperador Ping não gostou nada de saber disso e anseia castigá-los. Como pode analisar, são crimes demais para permanecerem com vida, você não acha?

"_Mais algumas empreendimento sem importância, para juntar á minha vasta lista de crimes injustos pelos quais me acusam, sou mesmo um pobre azarado." – _Pensou Jack, encolhendo os ombros.

-Se realmente desejam saber, eu quero que o Imperador Ping vá para o inferno, tal como vocês também. – Alfinetou entre dentes ao finalmente se erguer para enfrentar o homem á sua frente, que o olhava com uma expressão fulminante. - Mesmo se soubesse onde eles estão, eu nunca vos diria.

-Seu velho insolente. – O homem mal encarado apontou o mosquete que transportava e engatinhou-o.

"Não", pensou Isabella com o seu coração aos pulos. Seu pai não tinha culpa, ele não merecia pagar pelos seus erros, não depois de ela tentar lutar por uma vida melhor para ele. Estar presa nos braços de Jack impossibilitavam-na de se mover. Pequenas gotas escorriam pelos seus olhos, impotente, implorando mentalmente para que o guarda o poupasse. Com um olhar suplicante, tentou fitar Jack de esguelha, porém foi uma tarefa impossível, visto que o pirata ainda lhe tapava a boca com a mão, para que ela não fizesse nenhum barulho. Já Jack, permanecia atento ao futuro desenlace que se daria à sua frente, para desespero dela.

Por fim, o barulho de tiro chamou a atenção de Isabella. Voltou rapidamente o olhar para a frente, ainda a tempo de ver o seu pai tombar lentamente no chão, como se fosse uma leve pluma.

-Assim o quis, velho idiota. – voltou a guardar a arma no seu cavalo e subiu-o, ordenando: - Vamos Chang, queime a casa e vamos embora.

Jack permaneceu estável, embora lamentasse a morte daquele homem que os encobriu de forma corajosa. Com um breve suspiro, destapou a boca da jovem, que permanecia agora em choque, imobilizada por conta própria em seus braços. Era como se tivesse em mãos um pequeno fantoche, que precisava do movimento das cordas para se mover. Como se suas forças tivessem sido sugadas pela velocidade daquela bala, Isabella desmoronou contra o tórax de Jack, com os olhos toldados de lágrimas prontas a verter. A raiva cada vez mais concentrava-se no seu peito, ainda para mais depois de observar os guardas prestes a pegarem diabolicamente fogo à sua casa.

-Eles vão me pagar. – rosnou num sussurro abafado pelo gosto salgado que encobria sua boca; tentou se levantar, mas logo foi barrada por Jack.

-Se der um passo, eu mesmo te entrego de bandeja. – Numa falsa promessa, Jack não encarou a jovem, ainda observando os homens a acenderem pequenas tochas. – Se for agora, eles te matariam em segundos e de nada iria adiantar a sua _vingança._

_-_Porque não me deixou ir? – murmurou entre dentes, numa explosão de ódio - Eu podia ter evitado que meu pai fosse alvejado…

-Eles não poupariam seu pai, caso você se entregasse. – Isabella fechou o seu rosto e voltou a focar Tom, aturdida. – E enquanto eles estiverem aqui, você vai permanecer quieta.

Em silêncio, ambos viam a velha casa de madeira ser consumida pelas chamas alaranjadas, provocadas pelas tochas dos guardas. Cada recanto ia sendo devorado, e nela, memórias iam sendo igualmente apagadas como um rastilho de pólvora. Finalmente, quando acabaram o serviço, os dois guardas galoparam para longe dali, em busca de sinais dos dois fugitivo, ao mesmo tempo que uma cortina de fumo enublava o ar.

-Paiii. – Como se acordasse de um transe, Isabella aproximou-se apressadamente do pai, que gemia quase silenciosamente pelas dores que a bala causava em seu peito. – Por Deus, pai me perdoe. Eu não devia ter deixado as coisas chegarem a este ponto, eu não…

-Pelas barbas de Poseidon, agradeço aos céus por não a terem apanhado. - O homem ergueu a mão, sendo aparada pela da filha – Eu sabia que mais cedo ao mais tarde este seria o meu fim, Bella, por isso, não se martirize.

Ela observou o orifício no centro do peito de seu pai e fez um esgar de desagrado, ao perceber que esta não parava de sangrar. Com cuidado, tirou o seu xaile e tentou estancar o sangue que não cessava. Já Tom, chocalhava a cabeça diante da tentativa da filha o salvar.

-Você vai ficar bom, eu tenho certeza. – Os soluços não a deixavam acabar decentemente as frases.

-Não adianta… – A voz de Tom saia arrastada, sufocada, para desespero de Isabella. – Bella, preciso…preciso confessar algo antes de morrer…algo que você precisa saber.

-Não se canse, você vai ficar bom…

-Eu não sou seu pai. – proferiu de rompante, para surpresa de Isabella. Jack, que estava algures atrás da jovem, também ficou surpreso com a revelação. – Esmeralda nunca me disse quem era, mas afirmou que seu pai foi quem lhe ofereceu aquele punhal que você herdou dela. Apesar…apesar de tudo…eu sempre te amei como uma filha. – A respiração de Tom tornava-se mais lenta, como se nem todo o ar fosse suficiente. – E capitão… - Jack aproximou-se lentamente, recebendo o olhar esmaecido do velho Tom no seu. – Tome…tome conta da minha Bella, proteja-a de todo o mal e dê-lhe o que eu não lhe pude dar…uma aventura.

-Fique descansado. – Assegurou Jack com toda a sinceridade, algo que ele mesmo estranhou.

Ainda sem reacção após a notícia que seu pai lhe deitara em mãos, Isabella permanecia imóvel, sem saber o que dizer. Fitou Jack de soslaio, que prestava atenção a cada movimento dela, e voltou a encarar o pai.

-Me perdoe por só revelar agora, mas temi perder você. – Isabella beijou a mão ao pai.

-Eu amo o senhor, meu pai. – Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, para ganhar folgo para uma nova sentença:

-Bella, siga seu coração e tente se manter viva… não deixe…nenhum mal… te acontecer. – A respiração do velho cedeu e seus olhos fecharam-se automaticamente.

-Não, por favor, não me abandone. – Isabella depôs a cabeça sobre o peito do pai e pranteou: - Eu só tenho você neste mundo.

Jack baixou a cabeça em sinal de consideração e bafejou. De seguida pensou no que haveria de fazer, ao mesmo tempo que mantinha as mãos no ar, olhando para o estado emocional da jovem. Era tão difícil aproximar-se novamente de uma mulher, sem ter sempre aquele sentido de alerta, porém aquela parecia uma excepção à regra. Nem todas elas haviam perdido um ente querido diante de seus olhos. Bufando, ele decidiu erguer Isabella com cuidado, como se ela fosse de porcelana rara. Já ela deixou-se levantar, amparando-se debilitadamente nos braços de Jack.

Todavia, num soluço embargado de dor, ela afastou-se gentilmente do pirata, procurando, desorientada, algo que ajudasse a cavar um buraco para enterrar o velho Tom. Rendida por não achar nada, e visto que sua casa estava toda despedaçada, caiu de joelhos. Concentrada no que ia fazer, ela cravou as mãos na terra e cavou ela mesmo uma cova, não se importando da dor aguda que consumia a ponta de seus dedos.

Jack ajoelhou-se igualmente e ajudou-a com aquele desafio, pois saberia que Isabella não ia descansar até ter uma cova suficientemente profunda. Durante essa tarefa, não desviou os olhos dos azuis, agora claros e brilhantes, da bela jovem à sua frente. Pela primeira vez, sua mente estava confusa e nem uma pinga de rum havia bebida para justificar essa desordem em que estava a sua cabeça. Era como se pela primeira vez sentisse compaixão por alguém, embora todos os sentidos o alertassem que não deveria se expor a tal, pois seria novamente traído. Resolveu ignorar isso, por enquanto.

Sentindo o suor escorregar-lhe pelo rosto, ela limpava-o insistentemente, à medida que seus braços começavam a doer devido ao esforço causado pelo esgravatar violento sobre terra seca. Depois de largos minutos a cavar, ela apercebeu-se que o buraco estava razoavelmente fundo para receber o corpo perecido de seu pai. Silenciosamente, pediu a Jack que a ajudasse. Pegando-o em seus braços, ele depositou-o dentro da sua nova residência. De novo, os dois voltaram a tapar apressadamente o buraco, sem fazer pausa. Ao concluir o trabalho, Isabella pegou num velho pau de madeira queimado e cravou-o sobre a recente campa.

-Descanse em paz, meu pai. – proferiu num sopro de ar.

De repente, algo quebrou a sua atenção. O relinchar de um cavalo, por segundos, assustou-os, a modos de Jack desembainhar a sua espada por julgar ser novamente os guardas. Contudo voltou a guardá-la, quando um cavalo negro cavalgar até eles, parando perto de Isabella.

-Philus. – Ela massajou o focinho do cavalo, em pesar. – Lamento, meu companheiro, mas terei de partir sem você. – O cavalo sacudiu o focinho, como se negasse. – Para onde vou, não te poderei levar, por isso, você finalmente será livre, campeão. – Abraçou Philus, que relinchou novamente. – Agora vá.

Isabella tirou as rédeas e a sela, como se despisse o cavalo de sua farda habitual. Com seu coração desfeito em leves fiapos de nada, ela deu uma pequena palmada no flanco de Philus, que se empinou, para logo de seguida trotear sem olhar para trás.

-Adeus, companheiro. – ciciou quase sem mexer os lábios.

-Devemos sair daqui, ou seremos descobertos…

-Desde que conheci você, minha vida mudou radicalmente. – comentou ela, voltando-se lentamente para Jack para encarar a negridão do seu olhar. – Que tipo de maldição você carrega, Sparrow?

-Uma que só será liquidada, caso entregue minha alma.

Mordendo o lábio, Isabella chocalhou a cabeça e abraçou o seu próprio corpo, como se se tentasse proteger de algo. Aproximou-se então do pirata, ficando apenas a um passo dele, para seu desconforto. Era como se ela o fosse fulminar com aqueles olhos sedentos de vingança.

-Por momentos, eu julguei que você fosse uma espécie de sinal. Algo que previsse uma mudança. – Ela deu ombros. – Eu sempre culpei meu pai por me ter afastado do mar, ainda que fosse para nos proteger daquele monstro; ver você recair na minha vida, me fez relembrar de tudo o que vivi em alto mar e do que eu poderei ainda viver. Só não sabia que o preço da minha liberdade seria demasiado caro. – Avançou outra vez sobre ele, finalmente encurtando a distância dos dois. – Espero que valha a pena tudo isso.

-Um conselho: preocupe-se em sair daqui com vida, pelo menos honrará a palavra que deu a seu pai. – Dito aquilo, de maneira mordaz, Jack desviou-se dela e partiu sem rumo.

-Está certo, pirata. – E seguiu-o.

**XxxXxxX**

O Pérola Negra voltava novamente a navegar em perfeitas condições, por mares calmos e modestos, como se nunca tivesse sofrido algum tipo de danos depois de ter sido praticamente engolido pelo Kraken. Dentro deste, Will apreciava a viagem no navio, com um olhar preso no horizonte alaranjada, na companhia de um bem disposto Gibbs, que permanecia sentado nas escadas do castelo de proa, degustando do seu cantil de rum. Will ainda ponderava sobre tudo o que tinha vivido até agora, sobretudo sobre o aparecimento do suposto pai de Jack, que afinal não tinha morrido como todos pensavam. Curioso, o jovem pirata atirou de novo o seu punhal para a amurada, resolvendo finalmente questionar o primeiro imediato sobre esse assunto.

-Como é possível John Sparrow estar vivo, se todos o viram morrer?

-Ora bem, para explicar isso, terei primeiro de falar da infância do capitão. – Gibbs endireitou-se e fechou o cantil; encarou o jovem interessado, com um brilho especial nos olhos. – Bom, desde o começo que Jack sempre foi um garotinho rebelde. A perfeita dor de cabeça para uma mãe, que anseia vê-lo como um nobre senhor da sociedade, e o querido filho do pai. E como todo o garoto da sua idade, ele sonhava ser marinheiro, trabalhar para a marinha, tal como o pai.

-O que o fez mudar de ideia?

-Descobriu que seu pai não era propriamente aquilo que ele pensava: um simples marinheiro. Que suas viagens não eram assim tão honestas quanto pensava. – Gibbs alargou um sorriso sardónico. – Tal como você descobriu que Bill Bootstraps não era o que aparentava ser. – Will pegou no punhal e desviou o olhar para o mar. – Ah, você conhece a sensação de ser enganado. De pensar que seu pai é um exemplo para a sociedade, quando na verdade ele é apenas um fora da lei.

-Como Jack descobriu?

-Um dia, ele ouviu acidentalmente uma conversa entre mim e John, do qual denominou-a como estranha. Mas como Jack era um garoto inteligente, logo assimilou as coisas e descobriu que seu pai era pirata. – o primeiro imediato fixou seu olhar sobre o cantil, e suspirou: - Ele ficou muito magoado e…

-Confrontou-me com isso. – Atrás de Gibbs, permanecia um descontraído John sentado na ponte de proa, escutando a conversa e dando-lhe continuidade: - Ainda que temesse o facto de ele poder contar à minha mulher o meu pequeno segredo, eu não tinha como negar o que ele escutara. Por isso, não tive outro remédio se não contar-lhe com todas as letras que era pirata. Segundos depois, Jack saiu correndo da minha beira, totalmente desapontado comigo.

-Jack sempre te adorou, e o facto de você ser pirata não mudaria isso. Por isso é que ele te perdoou facilmente, prometendo não contar a Lily o seu pequeno segredo, John. – Gibbs voltou sua atenção para um jovem que ia desviando o olhar de um pirata para outro. – Como bom garoto, ele habituou-se à ideia ter um pai pirata, penso até que achou uma certa graça. – Por cima do ombro, Gibbs murmurou: - E John não podia desperdiçar a hipótese de o treinar, escondendo-lhe certos tesouros e desenhando alguns mapas da cidade onde viviam, para que Jack os desvendasse e encontrasse as pequenas recompensas escondidas.

-Para meu espanto, aquele desgraçado achava-os sempre no tempo estipulado. – John abanou a cabeça, com um sorriso nostálgico. – Porém, a mãe dele, a minha doce Lily, acabou por descobrir o meu segredo e expulsou-me de casa, tinha Jack treze anos. Para desagrado dela, Jack acabou por ficar do meu lado, ainda que Lily o tenha proibido de me ver. Como podia adivinhar, Jack ganhou ódio à mãe e fez-lhe a vida num inferno, a pondo dela afirmar que não tinha mais filho, caso este decidisse seguir as minhas pegadas.

-Nessa noite, quando a mãe já havia se recolhido para dormir, ele resolveu fazer suas malas e embarcar clandestinamente no navio do pai, sem ninguém saber, enterrando assim as memórias daquela cidade e banindo-as do seu coração. – Vendo que começava a divagar, Gibbs passou a mão pelo rosto e deu seguimento à conversa: -Jack partiu connosco no dia seguinte, mantendo-se escondido no convés inferior, no meio dos barris de rum. Quando o descobrimos, já era tarde para voltar atrás e deixá-lo em porto seguro, por isso resolvemos ensinar-lhe tudo o que ele precisaria saber sobre navios, armas e marés. Por isso é que ele se tornou num excelente pirata e um bom capitão.

-Cortou com suas origens – Will mantinha o cenho cerrado, de olhar preso no punhal. – E então foi numa dessas viagens que vocês pensavam que John tinha morrido?

-Depois de Jack atingir seus quinze anos, o nosso navio entrou em confronto com outro navio pirata. Lutamos bravamente, apesar de quase todos os nossos marujos morrerem em plena batalha. – John sorriu, sarcástico, ao apontar para si. – Eu mesmo levei um tiro e tombei sobre o oceano. Foi aí que todos pensaram que eu morrera, pois havia desaparecido sem deixar rastro…

-Como nunca mais tivemos notícia de John, os sobreviventes acabaram por tomar rumos diferentes. Aportamos em Tortuga, onde nos separamos, pois Jack queria enterrar o passado. Eu acabei por limpar meu nome e me juntar à marinha, já Jack, ainda desorientado, acabou por se meter em novas confusões e aventuras, com novos amigos. Contudo, só voltei a ter novidades dele, sete anos mais tarde, quando soube que ele se juntara à Companhia das Índias Orientais. – Sacudiu a cabeça, com os lábios numa linha tensa. – Seu maior erro.

-Que lhe custou bem caro.

-Na marinha Londrina, comentava-se que ele teria desacatado uma ordem de Lord Cuttler, e que este emitira um mandado de captura. Em alto mar, Jack viu seu navio ser atacado pela milícia da C.I.O, que o queimaram com ele lá dentro. Como sempre, Jack conseguiu escapar das profundezas do oceano, mas não sem antes fazer o pacto com David Jones. Pediu que seu navio voltasse do fundo do mar, baptizando-o como Pérola negra e o fizesse capitão durante treze anos, em troca, ele seria condenado a uma vida pós-morte de eterna escravidão e maldição, a serviço de Davy Jones.

-E é essa a história do grande Capitão Jack Sparrow, que pelos vistos, resolveu não pagar essa divida. – John gargalhou, divertido ao dar uma leve cutucada a Gibbs. – Esse garoto passa a vida correndo atrás do destino, mas há sempre algo que lhe prega uma rasteira.

-O problema de Jack foi confiar demasiado nas pessoas, sobretudo na sua tripulação…

-Essa suposta indirecta é para minha pessoa, não é Gibbs? – Questionou Barbossa, interrompendo a conversa, ao mesmo tempo que se ouvia o pousar das suas pesadas botas no chão de madeira do navio.

-O facto é que sua ganância era grande. – Retrucou o primeiro imediato, olhando de Barbossa para Will. – Como você sabe, Jack criou uma tripulação, à qual Barbossa e o Bill Bootstraps fizeram parte. O primeiro plano de Jack, como capitão do navio, era achar grandes tesouros e surgiu-lhe a ideia de achar a Isla del Muerte, uma lenda na altura.

-Lembro-me muito bem desse dia. – Barbossa cruzou os braços, dando mais duas passadas em frente. – Um jovem tonto, com uma tripulação fraca, a presa ideal para um belo golpe. – Os dentes do pirata apareceram sob seus lábios. – De inicio, fiz com que ele pudesse confiar em mim piamente, tanto que ele me nomeou seu braço direito e primeiro imediato do navio. Com o tempo, Jack ia deliberando alguma informação sobre cada passo a tomar para chegar a essa ilha, e eu claro, ia acumulando essa informação para bem pessoal; ansiava o dia em que a pudesse finalmente usar, mas para isso teria primeiro de colocar a tripulação contra ele, armar um motim. Só soubemos as exactas coordenadas, passados dois anos de Jack ser o capitão do Pérola Negra. Foi então que o deixamos numa ilha, apenas com uma bala na pistola e partimos sem ele.

-Bootstraps foi o único que não concordou com a situação imposta por Barbossa, especialmente pelo que tinham feito a Jack. Quando acharam o ouro, eles gastaram em tudo o que queriam desde bens materiais até aos belos prazeres carnais e foi, então, que com o passar do tempo se perceberam que aquele ouro era amaldiçoado. Bill sabendo disso, mandou uma última peça a você, Will, a modos de poder vingar o seu anterior capitão e condenando a tripulação a uma eterna maldição. – Will lembrou-se do medalhão que seu pai lhe dera.

-Foi aí que resolveu matar o meu pai! - Berrou Will, levantando-se com um olhar firme para Barbossa enquanto esbracejava com o punhal.

-Lembre-se que nessa altura éramos piratas cruéis. Eu fiquei possesso quando soube que a última peça do tesouro, que nos livraria da maldição, tinha sido enviada por Bootstraps ao filho desconhecido, que nos disse que merecíamos carregar aquela maldição. Por anos tentei descobrir quem era esse filho, e pistas iam surgindo até descobrir que você viajava no navio que ataquei à nove anos atrás, ainda você era um jovem garoto. Lamento tudo o que fiz a Bootstraps…

-Lamentar não vai mudar o futuro, muito menos o passado. - Dito aquilo, saiu sem mais uma palavra pronunciar. Barbossa viu todos olharem-no embasbacados, sem fazerem nenhum movimento.

-O que estão olhando? Chega de preguiça e fofoquices e toca ao trabalho, há muito que fazer neste navio. – Todos se separaram naquele momento e Barbossa ficou pensativo, apreciando o mar que estava cristalino.

-Você ainda não disse como foi parar àquela ilha. – Indagou Gibbs, a modos de tentar mudar o clima tenso que se havia gerado.

-Historias do mar, mate. – Foi John quem respondeu, com uma expressão marota.

**XxxXxxX**

O escuro da noite começava a dominar completamente tudo à sua volta, ao mesmo tempo que uma grande lua cintilante ia preenchendo essa negridão. Era por entre árvores e arbustos que Isabella e Jack se mantinham escondidos, longe da agitada cidade, que ainda permanecia acordada atrás dos dois fugitivos, sem sucesso. Tinha tudo acontecido tão depressão, que Isabella ainda estava anestesiada devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

Enquanto Jack estava deitado, tentando dormir a cesta dos anjos, Isabella encontrava-se acordada, sentada no chão em frente à diminuta e discreta fogueira, sustentando entre seus dedos empoeirados o pequeno punhal que sua mãe lhe dera como herança. Nem no leito da sua morte, Esmeralda tinha resolvido contar a verdade sobre o facto de Tom não ser seu pai. De que havia um homem, supostamente algures nesse planeta, que possuía o mesmo sangue que ela, alguns dos seus traços e feições. Suspirou estarrecida, limpando teimosamente mais uma torrente de pequenas gotas que brotavam de seus olhos. Enterrou a mão livre nos seus cabelos. Estaria disposta a procurar alguma pista desse homem? Estaria ainda vivo? Teria abandonado sua mãe? Teria rejeitado a ideia de ser pai? Seria alguém digno, ou um malandro? As dúvidas baralhavam-na cada vez mais, sobretudo no rescaldo dos acontecimentos. Por mais que pensasse nisso, chegava à conclusão de que, embora não sentisse raiva dos pais por lhe terem escondido isso, sentia-se indignada por ambos não lhe terem abordado sobre o assunto mais cedo.

Tremendo vivamente, devido ao frio que a pequena fogueira não afugentava, Isabella abraçou-se e desviou o olhar para o céu estrelado pedindo a Deus que iluminasse sua cabeça e a protegesse do futuro que se avizinhava.

Embora estivesse deitado de costas para ela, Jack ainda estava acordado, prestando atenção a cada suspiro, cada soluço, cada tremor vindo da jovem garota. Por mais que tentasse passar despercebido ao sofrimento de Isabella, essa tarefa ia-se tornando cada vez mais difícil até porque não tinha uma pedra no lugar do coração. Ao bufar, Jack ergueu o cotovelo e direccionou-se para Isabella.

-Porque não tenta dormir?

-Não tenho sono, além do mais está um frio insuportável.

"_Bugger, o que faço? Não a posso deixar assim" _Pensou. Acabou então por se levantar e ir ao encontro dela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Eu posso te aquecer. – Isabella olhou para ele de forma estranha, duvidando das suas intenções – Hey, está me olhando assim porquê? Quando quero, eu sei ser cavalheiro. – Jack abriu os braços, e ela, depois de ponderar alguns segundos, acabou por se encostar contra ele, que a abraçou de volta para a amparar do frio. - Um chelin por seus pensamentos.

-Não sei se estou disposta a saber quem foi meu pai verdadeiro!

-Hum, uma dor de cabeça e tanto. – Comentou ele, acariciando inconscientemente o braço dela.

-Não tenho pistas suficientes para o encontrar, somente um punhal. E se ele já tiver morrido? – Isabella mordeu o lábio ao mesmo tempo que depositava a testa sobre o braço que a apoiava. – Não sei se estou pronta para isso. Por um lado eu quero encontrá-lo, pedir-lhe respostas, por outro…

-Você deseja vê-lo no inferno...

-Pai só tive um até agora, Tom Morgan. Foi ele que cuidou de mim, me vestiu, me alimentou e me ensinou tudo o que sei. Sei lá se esse outro homem não me quis, ou se simplesmente teve um caso com minha mãe. Eu não sei nada, porque eles não me explicaram nada. – A esmeralda do punhal cintilou brevemente nessa entoação.

-Como te disse, darling, pense primeiro salvaguardar sua vida. Savvy? Depois, quando vir que está bem longe desta ilhinha esquecida por Deus, você pensa nisso.

-Embora odeie esta ilha, vai me custar muito abandonar este local, principalmente pelas recordações. – E num sussurro inaudível, proferiu: - De meu pai! Jack, ele morreu á minha frente e eu não o salvei…

-Vou-lhe confidenciar uma coisa: eu também vi meu pai morrer à minha frente, sem nada poder fazer – Surpresa, Isabella olhou-o de relance.

-Lamento imenso. – Passou os dedos pela face do capitão, que de seguida pegou-lhe na mão e a beijou.

"_Só estou habituado a lidar com mulheres salgadas, e mesmo assim, é por diversão! Este caso é diferente. Porém, a última vez que me envolvi demasiado com uma mulher, ela praticamente me matou! Não posso deixar que outra mulher me domine!"_Jack erguei a sobrancelha "_ Ninguém domina o Capitão Jack Sparrow"_

_-_Não lamente, pois eu não perdi tempo lamentando a minha má sorte.

-Tem razão – Inspirando fundo, para limpar a sombra de lamúria em seu rosto, Isabella guardou o punhal no provisório coldre, situado na sua perna. – Acho que devíamos dormir.

-Amanhã precisaremos de _confiscar_ alguma comida, umas roupas e também uma espada nova para você. – Isabella concordou ao passo que ambos se acomodavam no chão.

-Não podemos abusar, se não ainda podemos cair na nossa própria ratoeira...

-Querida, você está falando com o capitão Jack Sparrow.

-E isso é que me assusta. – sorriu pela primeira vez, naquele dia. – Boa Noite.

"Quando quer, ele sabe ser agradável." Isabella admirava discretamente Jack, à media que este fechava os olhos. "Mas porquê que você tem que ocupar agora meus pensamentos? Quem mandou você ser tão charmoso."

**XxxXxxX**

Nas primeiras horas da aurora matinal, Jack foi o primeiro a acordar com os primeiros raios de um sol glorioso, deparando-se com Isabella dormindo profundamente em seus braços. Pensou em acordá-la, precisavam de se retirar dali antes que alguém os encontrasse, mas logo arrependeu-se, pois ainda era cedo e ela ainda estava cansada pela noite anterior. Por fim, acabou por apreciá-la a dormir. Toda encolhida sobre si, ela mais parecia um anjo sem asas, que caíra ali por acaso.

Naquele momento, um trote de cavalo alertou-o, que o fez ergueu um pouco a cabeça para observar tudo á sua volta, não arriscando movimentos bruscos para não chamar a demasiada atenção. Através dos galhos enormes, ele viu um homem passar por ali, com ar investigador. Isabella remexeu-se um pouco e abriu lentamente os olhos, reparando que Jack estava sério demais.

-Algo errado? – numa voz rouca e arrastada, tentou desvendar a expressão que Jack transpunha.

Ele apenas colocou o indicador sobre seus lábios e com o mesmo, apontou para o meio da floresta. Inevitavelmente escutou o trote calmo do cavalo, o que fez um nervosismo miudinho ocupar o seu estômago vazio. Com toda a cautela e silêncio, Jack ergueu-se um pouco e ajudou uma ensonada Isabella a se levantar para que, em passos lentos e silenciosos, fugissem daquele lugar antes que os apanhassem. Quando viram que estavam longe do barulho, eles correram sem olhar para trás e sem destino aparente, parando apenas atrás de um rochedo largo, ofegantes.

-Safamo-nos de boa. – Era notória o cansaço na voz dela, que respirava com dificuldade.

-E bem na hora de irmos ao mercado fazer umas _pequenas comprinhas._

-Ou seja, o que vai roubar?

-Querida, eu não roubo, apenas peço as coisas emprestadas. As pessoas é que me levam a mal. Savvy? – Jack inclinou um pouco a cabeça, dando os ombros.

-Eu acho que deveria vender esses seus anéis e comprar um pequeno barco!

-NÃOOO! - Jack arregalou os olhos, chocado com a sugestão. – Preferia morrer nesta ilha do que dar os meus preciosos anéis, que me custaram tanto a roubar.

-Deus guarde minha alma, porque minha beleza se esgota com você. – Ele riu, fazendo reluzir seus dentes preciosos. – Vamos pôr nosso pequeno plano em prática. Com sorte ainda acho os lacaios que tiraram a vida ao meu pai…

Na ida para o mercado, ambos foram calados, apesar de Jack resmungar o caminho todo para si mesmo, quando olhava para a bússola. Ela continuava sem dar um caminho certo, apenas rodava sem parar, o que o irritava profundamente, chegando até a dar pulos, para estupefacção de Isabella. Quando finalmente lá chegaram, depararam-se com um dia extremamente movimentado, todos comentando a novidade da fuga mal sucedida dos dois corajosos. Jack e Isabella permaneceram escondidos entre os arbustos, observando tudo ao seu redor.

-Você tem algum plano para entrarmos no mercado, sem sermos reconhecidos? – indagou Jack, olhando para todos os lados em buscar de algo que os pudesse ajudar.

-E que tal você ir vestido de arbusto? De certo ninguém irá reconhecê-lo, nem achar estranho alguém andar assim vestido. – Ironizou Isabella ao revirar os olhos e bufar. – Agora vestido de pirata, acho que chamaria muita atenção. Mas isso é só a minha humilde opinião, quem sou eu para me meter nisso. – Concluiu ela cruzando os braços.

-Muito engraçadinha! – retrucou, sem desviar o olhar da multidão. - A primeira coisa que temos que de te arranjar é uma espada. Aquela que você tinha seria reconhecida por causa da marca Real da sua _ilhinha magnífica_. – Jack analisou o mercado e viu que mesmo á beira deles estava uma banca com roupas e armas. – É mesmo aquela banca ali que precisávamos.

-Agora como chegaremos até lá…- Jack viu um miúdo com os seus doze anos a brincar ali perto.

-Ei, psiuu! – O garoto afastou os olhos do brinquedo e direccionou-o em direcção dos arbustos, vendo Jack acenar-lhe.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – rosnou Isabella, tensa pela parvoíce de Jack.

-Veja e aprenda! – Respondeu, vendo o garoto aproximar-se lentamente.

-Pronto, lá vai ele estragar tudo!

-Ei garoto, você está vendo aquela banca. – O garoto afirmou. – Óptimo, garoto esperto. Eu te dou dois chelins se você conseguir roubar aquela espada ao vendedor.

-Mas senhor, se você me der o dinheiro, eu poderei comprá-la…

-Faça o que eu te disse, garoto. – Ordenou Jack, quase pinchando como uma criança birrenta. – Também quero que você o distraia, para ele sair da banca e eu pegar aquelas roupas. Savvy?

-Ahhh, já entendi! – Jack sorriu para Isabella, triunfante e cheio de si. – PAI, ESTE SENHOR QUER ROUBAR A SUA BANCA! – O sorriso triunfante de Jack desvaneceu e, naquele momento, pôs o dedo indicado na boca para mandar calar o garoto.

-Boa Sparrow, satisfeito? – O homem da banca pegou na espada e começou a aproximar-se.

-Péssima ideia. Agora corraaaa. – Jack e Isabella começaram a correr feitos doidos, para bem longe daquele garoto e do homem. Correram até não poderem mais, escondendo-se mesmo atrás de um bar.

-O que fazemos agora? – Isabella mirou Jack, que parecia hipnotizado. – Sparrow, Sparrow!

-Já sinto o cheiro… o cheirinho da vida e do sentido de viver. – Jack começou a andar, como se um dedo invisível o conduzisse até onde aquele cheiro estava.

-Sparrow, Sparrow, volte aqui, não vá piorar mais as coisas, por amor de Deus. – Pediu ela enquanto o acompanhava e o tentava impedir, agarrando-lhe o braço. Porém, Jack conseguiu soltar-se.

-Querida, o Rum chama por mim. – Respondeu ele indo despreocupadamente para a frente do bar, como se tivesse em Tortuga.

-A vida também, seu idiota. – Isabella olhou ao seu redor, agradecendo aos céus por ninguém estar por perto e voltou-o a seguir.

Quando Jack entrou no bar, todo a gente lá dentro ficou em silêncio e parado, olhando a figura sinistra que acabara de invadir aquele espaço! Jack seguiu sempre em frente, como se não fosse nada com ele, sentando-se no balcão. Isabella entrou logo a seguir, sacudindo a roupa e pigarreando; aligeirou então o passo para alcançar um hipnotizado Jack. Suas bochechas ardiam de raiva e embaraço, sobretudo por sentir todos os olhares concentrado nela, como piranhas, prontas a devorar a sua presa.

-Irresponsável, egoísta, pretensioso! Viu o que você fez? Está toda a gente olhando para nós. – Remoeu ela entre dentes, tentando não chamar todas as atenções, sendo impossível.

-Deixe olhar, é porque sou bonito!

-Eu diria mais que você é um pirata. E se bem me lembro, nesta ilha detestam piratas e nós acabamos por quebrar um monte de regras – Isabella pôde ouvir cadeiras a serem arrastadas e todos ficarem de pé. Jack engoliu em seco, virando lentamente os calcanhares para eles, levantando as mãos. – Será que adora atrair sarilhos?

-Bom dia, meus caros senhores! Espero que se encontrem bem. Eu por acaso dói-me um pouco a cabeça, mas é vida. – Jack fez uma pausa e olhou para os rostos fechados dos homens, que pareciam estalar os dedos das mãos – Já ouviram falar num pirata que anda ai á solta? Ele merecia ser preso e parar na forca, ora, onde já se viu? Fazer estas besteiras todas e sair impune, vocês não acham? Eu, se fosse a vocês, em antes de estar bebendo, punha-me atrás dele, tal como toda a guarda…

-Sparrow, por favor, cale essa sua boca e vamos embora. – Murmurou Isabella, quase não mexendo a boca. – Você já deu festa o suficiente.

-Bom, meus caros, eu vou ter de ir embora. Foi um prazer conhecer-vos, até a próxima. – Jack levantou e todos travaram a entrada. – Acho que adoraram a nossa companhia.

-Eu diria que teremos antes de sair à força.

-Pronta?

A garota concordou, subindo para cima do balcão. Jack deu-lhe a sua pistola e pegou na sua espada para conseguirem sair dali com vida. A sorte deles era que nenhum dos homens que estava lá tinha armas, já que o povo não podia adquirir armas. Apontando as armas, e apressadamente, os dois conseguiram sair do bar, correndo como se uma batalhão de guardas fosse atrás deles, enquanto ouviam o povo xingá-los. Foi então que entraram por um beco, em busca de esconderijo.

-Bugger, vamos ter de pular este muro! Eu vou primeiro e depois…

-Sparrow? – Bradou num falso tom de indignação Isabella, pela falta de cavalheirismo dele.

-Muito bem, você sobe primeiro e eu te ajudo…

-Mas assim vamos perder muito tempo.

-Não importa, você vai primeiro, depois eu desenrasco-me! – Isabella não queria aceitar, mas ele praticamente obrigou-a a subir em cima de seus ombros.

-Jack… - num tom mais meigo e desnorteado, ela tentou chamá-lo à razão, não deparando que o tratara pelo primeiro nome. – Não vai dar tempo.

-Continue subindo…

-Então, nada de espreitar para cima, se não, considere-se um pirata morto antes mesmo de esta gente o apanhar. – finalmente alcançou o mudo, depois de ter conseguido escalar os ombros de Jack.

-Nem estou pensando em tal coisa! – retrucou Jack soltando um sorriso malicioso, vendo-a agora subir o muro

-Agora como é que você vai subir? – Perguntou Isabella preocupada; acabou por lhe oferecer a mão para o ajudar, ainda que fosse inútil!

-Não se preocupe…

-Ali, ele está ali. – Gritou uma mulher, vendo um bando de guardas a dirigirem-se para o beco.

-Oh não! – Exclamou Isabella, fixando seu olhar em Jack, agora desesperada – E agora?

-Vá, eu trato deles. – Isabella pensou logo que ele não iria ser capaz de os deter sozinho, e pensou descer. – Nem pense descer desse muro, ou vai se arrepender para sempre.

-Eu vou e… - um grito sufocado escapou de sua garganta, quando esta tentou se movimentar no muro e acabou por escorregar e cair para o outro lado, desmaiando.

Apercebendo-se da situação, desta vez Jack não podia socorrê-la, embora soubesse que ela agora estaria em segurança. Um bando de guardas apressadamente em sua direcção, de mosquetes e espadas erguidas. Jack sabia que sem ajuda não podia lutar contra aquele batalham de homens armados, por isso permaneceu quieto.

-Renda-se já!

-Calma, meu filho, nós poderemos resolver as coisas de uma forma pacífica, você não acha? – Jack sorriu pelo canto da boca, esticando as mãos para o guarda chinês que o algemou.

-Piedade é algo que nós não temos por piratas, e tem sorte de não ter um buraco no meio da testa, pirata nojento. – Jack fechou o sorriso, arregalando os olhos. – Levem-no para as masmorras! De lá irá para a forca.

"_Bugger! Estou tramado! É desta que vou para a forca…é nestas alturas que adoraria ver os meus velhos amigos, para que eles fornecessem uma ajuda a este pirata enrascado! Diabos, diabos, diabos!" _Queixava-se enquanto ia passando pelo povo que ia comentando o seu aspecto e xingando-o de tudo possível.

**XxxXxxX**

O tempo passou e Isabella acordou, ainda meia tonta, tentando lembrar do que ocorrera, depois de ter caído! Foi então que se recordou de ver uma armada de guardas aproximando-se de Jack e de possivelmente o terem levado. Ainda zonza, ela ergueu-se, segurando-se ao muro com uma mão e com a outra, levou-a à cabeça dolorida.

-Jack! Levaram-no preso… eu tenho de o ajudar. Tenho de o salvar! Mas como? Eu sou só uma, eles são vários. – Isabella cambaleou um pouco, apoiando-se novamente na parede. Desesperada olhou para todo o lado e lágrimas salgadas formaram-se em seus olhos. – Eu não o posso ver morrer, eu não quero! – Encostou-se ao muro e limpou as lágrimas. Tinha ganhado um enorme afecto por ele, ou algo mais, apesar de tentar mostrar o contrário. - Está decidido, vou ajudá-lo, custe o que custar…

**N/A: Sorry, não me matem pelo atraso, só que tive de tratar de umas coisas que não dava para adiar. Mas como prometido, cá está mais um capítulo. Bem neste capitulo descobrimos que Isabella não e filha do velho Tom, e também navegamos um pouco na infância do nosso capitão Jack**.

**Lola Sparrow:** Oi! Desculpe pela demora novamente, mas não deu para postá-la mais cedo. Ainda bem que achou isso :), eu tinha mesmo que fazer alguma coisa diferente, para o cenário não ser só na casa de Isabella. Quanto aos casais…vamos ver o que o futuro reserva. E sim, o Wil começa a desconfiar de Elizabeth...ela também não dá mole.

**Likha Sparrow:** Tudo o que eu menos quero é que tenha um ataque rsrsrs, mas gostei de saber que gostou, e eu tinha de meter novas coisas, para não ficar muito pacata a fic. Vamos ver se o pai vai fazer tantas asneiras como o filho faz.

**Morena:** A Isabella anda a aprender a ficar maluquinha com o Jack lol, e não sabes nada se vai dar marmelada (lalala). Falta pouco para o capitão voltar ao seu navio e começar novamente as suas aventuras. Quanto ao novo casal eu vou pensar no teu caso.

**Jane:** Nunca pensei que a minha fic desse para rir lol, mas ainda bem que te riste :P. Não faz mal que tenhas comentado a pressa, o que importa e que deixaste a tua marquinha e vou cobrar mais para o próximo, brincadeirinha.

**Quem será o verdadeiro pai de Isabella? E será que Isabella sozinha irá conseguir salvar o seu capitão? Porquê tanta importância que ele esteja vivo?**

**Bom até ao próximo capitulo, e espero não ter demorar mais. Ahhh e quero saber a vossa opinião, como sempre, viram?**

**Bejocas e Fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	7. Fugas perigosas

**Capitulo 6**

**Fugas perigosas**

A rude pancada que Jack recebia de minuto a minuto em seu ombro, recordava-o do percurso que tomava, depois de subir uma colina adornada de pequenas casinhas e plantações bem reparadas. Escoltado por quatro guardas em direcção ao palácio, Jack via seu fim se aproximar, como tinha visto das outras vezes em que se safara por mera sorte. Porém, desta vez podia ser a última que confiaria nessa sorte matreira.

Quando passaram as muralhas, que serviram como paredes defensivas e de retenção para o palácio, um portão encontrava-se aberto. De lá, Jack visualizou uma enorme praça, perfurada por um serpenteante rio interior de Águas Douradas e jardins perfeitamente decorados com os mais variados adornos. No centro dessa praça, permanecia o símbolo da dinastia Luyng: um gigantesco dragão enrolado, de cuja boca parecia lançar um conjunto de bolas douradas em forma de candeeiro. Esse monumento finalmente antecedia o palácio, que logo se impôs diante dos olhos de Jack. Esse edifício com beirado duplo, tinha uma estrutura circular de mármore escura e muros de ladrilho, dos quais dois guardas faziam guarda á sua entrada.

"_Entrei no paraíso"_ Pensou Jack, ainda abismado com tal luxo.

Numa leve reverência aos cinco homens que caminhavam em direcção à entrada,os dois guardas cumprimentaram-nos. Com um breve baixar de cabeça e um juntar de mãos, Jack replicou a saudação, sendo ignorado pelos homens.

Lá dentro, tudo era revestido em ouro, como se algum dia dos céus tivessem chovido pequenas gotas douradas que haviam pintado cada parte insignificante daquele paço enorme. A cada passo que dava, não podia deixar de admirar cada escultura esculpida pormenorizadamente, relevando detalhes impressionantes que Jack desconhecia. Como o exemplo de uma parede, que descrevia em pintura, a história da dinastia Luyng até à era do ouro em que vivam. Por segundos, o capitão pausou para admirar essas preciosidades, mas logo foi empurrado para seguir o seu caminho destinado.

As carpetes almofadadas em tons de carmesim dirigiam-no a uma pequena sala, preenchida de quadros famosos e talvez de alguns dos antepassados do Imperador. Ao centro dessa sala, um enorme trono bem estruturado reinava da sua glória, e nele, um homem idoso de perfeito porte física, permanecia lá sentado, trajando as roupas que Jack tanto achava ridícula. Um dos guardas parou-o ao centro, obrigando-o a se ajoelhar, imitando o gesto sem largar o ombro de Jack.

-Meu senhor, conseguimos capturar o infractor, ainda que a sua companheira tenha conseguido fugir. – Anunciou o homem que segurava Jack, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

O homem ergueu-se do trono de uma forma possante, com uma expressão observadora e inflexível. Num passo brando, aproximou-se do prisioneiro e coçou sua desmedida barba.

-Com que então é este o desertor que causou tamanho alvoroço na minha cidade. – murmurou num tom reservado, ao passo que Jack fingia não ser nada com ele.

-Sim, meu imperador, é ele! – Voltou a rondá-lo, para captar cada pormenor daquele pirata.

-Tentativa de roubo no cais, assassinato de guardas. O que pretende com isso, senhor…

-Capitão Jack Sparrow, por favor. – completou, num sorriso mordaz.

-Jack Sparrow. – Ping largou um sorriso, para desconfiança de Jack. – Ora muito bem, senhor Sparrow, quais eram as suas verdadeiras intenções aqui?

-Talvez roubar um navio, sair desta maldita ilha, recuperar a minha tripulação e depois, quem sabe, procurar um coração perdido por algures neste planeta. – Jack correspondeu-lhe com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Soube que a sua ajudante era a filha do revoltado Tom Morgan. Onde ela está? – Para irritação do Imperador, o capitão deu ombros.

-Depois de ver um monte de gente querendo nossa cabeça, ela fugiu e me abandonou. – Uma expressão de falso desalento pintou no rosto de Jack.

-Senhor Sparrow, as coisas já estão más para o seu lado, não as queira piorar mais! – E em ameaça, continuou: - Se pensar que a sua companheira o vai salvar amanhã do cadafalso, está redondamente enganado.

-Que pena! E eu a pensar que iriam fazer uma festa para mim. – Irónico, Jack tentou desviar o assunto sobre o nome de Isabella, para tentar mantê-la a salvo.

-Ahhh capitão, claro que vamos! – Novo sorriso alargou na expressão igualmente irónica de Ping. – Sobretudo quando vimos o seu pescoço pendurado numa corda, em plena praça publica! – Jack engoliu seco. – Mas tenho uma proposta, talvez um acordo que poderá ficar entre nós.

-Estou extremamente curioso. – Embora não expressasse interesse algum. – Espero que nenhuma das partes fique a perder!

-É claro que não! A minha proposta é simples, você deixar de ser pirata e juntar-se á tripulação do nosso capitão Sao Feng. – Jack ficou pensativo quando ouviu aquele nome. – Caso contrário, amanhã terá uma forca á sua espera.

"_Capitão Sao Feng, o capitão que matou o meu pai!"-_ Jack fechou os olhos e procurou nas lembranças.

_**Flashback**_

_Um navio altivo era avistado pela luneta do capitão John Sparrow, que logo denominou-o como pirata devido à Jolly Roger que esvoaçava livremente no mastro da gávea. A cor avermelhada do navio inimigo era como sangue entranhado na madeira velha, e suas velas exageradamente grandes, davam a impressão que tocavam no céu pardacento. De imediato, John gritou em plenos pulmões para todos prepararem abordagem, caso aquele navio tomasse antecipadamente a decisão de os atacar de surpresa. A tripulação do velho Dragon King fazia os possíveis para preparar as bocas dos canhões e armas, a modos de poderem abordar o navio que se aproximava cada vez mais. Quando ambos os navios estavam se cruzando, John ordenou:_

_-Ao ataqueeeee! – Um tiro de canhão soou, indo em direcção ao navio de Sao Feng, que imediatamente correspondeu._

_Por fim, do navio opositor, voavam adversários pendurados em cordas __ velozmente maleáveis rumo ao Dragon King, que blamou seu grito de guerra contra os que ousassem debater contra eles. Desorientado, Jack ergueu tremulamente a espada e penetrou na multidão de corpos que lutavam de aço contra aço, corpo contra corpo. Canhões iam estourando de ambos os navios, fazendo inúmeros estragos ao mesmo tempo que o jovem observava tudo à sua volta, na defensiva. Tudo estava um verdadeiro caos, algo como se aquele festim tivesse sido encomendado pela Deusa Eris__. Enquanto se debatia bravamente, via metade da tripulação de seu pai ser arremessada ao chão, já sem vida, ao passo que os adversários ganhavam avanço sobre o seu navio. _

_Um rasto de sangue vinda do primeiro Imediato, __Edward Tombey, deitado a poucos metros de distância de Jack, escorria em sua direcção, o que o fez apertar a espada com uma determinação fugaz; a raiva trespassava sua pele suada. Porém, essa não foi a pior visão que teve. Na popa, avistou seu pai debatendo-se furiosamente contra o outro capitão do navio, o oriental Sao Feng, um jovem sem piedade alguma em seu coração de pedra, que manejava a espada com um mestre de batalhas__, nunca perdendo a pose __refinada __de espadachim._

_Ao se aperceber igualmente dos estragos, e do olhar preso de seu filho numa batalha que ele certamente ia perder, John ordenou a Gibbs, num berrou respeitável, sem perder o contacto visual com Sao Feng: _

_-Gibbs, tire o garoto daqui! – Fugiu de um golpe certeiro se seu adversário. _

_Concordando, Gibbs correu até Jack e agarrou-o desajeitadamente pelo braço._

_-Ouviu seu pai? Já não há nada aqui para você…_

_-Quem ele pensa que sou? Um cobarde? Eu já não sou mais uma criança! Eu fico! – Dito aquilo, o navio foi atingido por uma nova bola de canhão, o que fez com que eles caíssem simultaneamente no chão húmido. _

_-Pelos sete infernos, Jack, isto está perigoso… - Gibbs ergueu-se e puxou Jack pela jaqueta, para o ajudar a levantar-se._

_Naquele momento, Gibbs foi atacado por um homem, desprendendo sua atenção do filho do capitão. Também sem previsão, Jack recebeu um golpe raso em seu braço, porém foi astuto o suficiente para se desviar a tempo e atacar agilmente o adversário impotente. Fez um jogo de passos perfeito, enquanto tentava desarmar aquele homem com golpes de cima para abaixo, conseguindo desferir uma incisão__ certeira a ponto de perfurar o peito do homem, que caiu no chão sem reacção. Quando ia atacar outro, Jack escutou um tiro ressoar no ar. Fitou urgentemente o castelo de popa e viu seu pai transpor a amurada e cair no mar; Sao Feng gargalhava sua vitória, com uma expressão triunfante. Desesperado correu até à amurada e dependurou-se nele, todavia, não havia rasto de seu pai, a não ser uma pequena mancha de sangue no local onde ele tinha caído. De dentes cerrados e de espada em punho, Jack urrou de ódio e começou a encaminhar-se para a popa, quando foi barrado._

_-Ele vai me pagar..._

_-Não adianta demonstrar essa sua coragem, pois ela é fruto de seu ódio. E ele será a sua maior fraqueza. Se você for até lá em cima, estará assinando sua sentença. – Despercebidamente, Gibbs ia empurrando o inconsolável Jack para um bote. – Por agora, vamos sair daqui pois este navio não vai aguentar tanto tempo._

_-Gibbs, tenho de procurar o meu pai…eu tenho de o vingar…_

_-Um dia! Agora não é o melhor momento._

_**Fim de Flashback **_

-Então capitão? – Jack foi trazido novamente para a sua era, pela voz agitada de Ping, que esfregava as mãos, ansioso pela resposta. - Aceita a minha proposta?

-É uma boa oferta, mas não, eu nunca deixarei de ser pirata…

-Pirata tolo! – Respondeu Ping furioso. – Guardas, levem-no para as masmorras e amanhã, bem de manhã cedo, preparem o cadafalso.

**XxxXxxX**

Enquanto subia descansadamente para o castelo de popa, dando um pequeno pedaço de maça ao seu macaco, Barbossa deparou-se com um Will preso em seus pensamentos, de olhos cravados no horizonte interminável. Por momentos pensou em ignorá-lo, contudo devia pelo menos uma explicação àquele jovem. Sua mente entrou em colisão de pensamentos controversos, até finalmente ceder aos mais bem-intencionados. Com um peculiar rodar de olhos, ele pigarreou a modos de chamar a atenção de Will, com sucesso.

-Ainda pensando em seu pai? – Will entortou o pescoço em direcção do capitão, suspirando.

-Eu prometi tirá-lo daquele navio amaldiçoado. – Num acto ágil, ele tirou o punhal da sua faixa e mostrou-o a Barbossa. - Está vendo este punhal? – O capitão examinou-o apenas com o olhar. – Era com ele que eu ia apunhalar o coração de Davy Jones.

-Sei que já disse isto, e talvez me vou tornar repetitivo, já que não possuo um vocabulário tão estendido, mas lamento muito. – O jovem fechou o rosto e aproximou-se do capitão, encarando-o, sisudo.

-O que pretende realmente com isto tudo? – Ele amplificou os braços, dando a entender o que pretendia com aquela questão; já Barbossa não contava com aquela abordagem.

-Sabe, William Turner, como pirata, o costume é não dever satisfações a ninguém, já que você faz tudo o que lhe vem na mente. - Apontou para a cabeça, numa esgar óbvio. - A tal liberdade que tanto nos gabamos. - E num tom mais seco, continuou: - Todavia, se eu tivesse más intenções para com vocês, eu teria colocado-as em prática no dia em que resgatamos o Pérola. O meu plano inicial, seria criar uma espécie de aliança com Jack, algo vantajoso para os dois.– O macaco saltou para uma corda, e Barbossa acariciou-lhe a cabeça. - Ainda que seja difícil acreditar, eu realmente pretendo esquecer as minhas antigas divergências e começar uma nova vida.

-Eu o questiono, porque me lembro bem de como o velho Capitão Barbossa era e agia. Por isso é-me difícil acreditar nas suas verdadeiras intenções! – Will cruzou os braços, pensativo, como se recordasse os anteriores modos de Barbossa . – Um pirata cruel que nunca olhou a meios para conseguir os fins.

-E o que acha que um pirata é? Homens que têm coração mole como você, garoto? – Rebateu Barbossa, numa entoação ríspido. – Pirata que se preze não é bondoso com ninguém, eles não olham a meios para atingirem os seus ideias; lutam por aquela ideologia prática de que ser pirata é ser impiedoso para com as suas vítimas, fazendo-as recear. Tornar-se no mais temivel dos sete mares e possuir tesouros sem fim. – Por fim moderou a voz, mais calma. – Eu deixei essa ideologia de pirata comum, para poder me juntar àquele imbecil do Sparrow, e com ele, acabar com Davy Jones. – Concluiu, bufando: – Pensei que também tinha deixado suas divergências de lado para podermos trabalhar no mesmo intuito.

-Não sei se posso confiar em você … – Will virou costas a Barbossa, indo em direcção ás escadas que davam para o convés.

-Nem se eu tiver disposto a ajudá-lo no resgate de seu pai? – O jovem pirata deteve-se e, muito lentamente, voltou-se para Barbossa, que exibia um sorriso convidativo.

-Porque faria isso? – Perguntou Will, desconfiado.

-Para te mostrar que o cruel pirata que você conheceu a caminho da Isla da Muerte, morreu naquele dia.

-Se provar isso, talvez eu acredite em você. – Will continuou o seu caminho, enquanto Barbossa abanava a cabeça.

Elizabeth, que saía da escotilha, dirigiu-se a um indignado Will. Este estancou na amurada e debruçou seu tronco sobre ela, de forma a apreciar a ondulação causada pela travessia do navio.

-Outra vez aborrecido? – Ela depositou carinhosamente os braços nas costas dele.

-Nada demais, não se preocupe!

-Foi com o Barbossa, não foi? – Will baixou a cabeça sobre suas mãos entrelaçadas – Se quer a minha opinião, eu acho que ele está sendo sincero. Além de que, ele está sendo uma mais valia para esta viagem.

-Você tem razão. – Ele desencostou-se da amurada e virou-se, tomando a sua amada nos braços e beijando-lhe suavemente a testa. – Ainda temos uma longa jornada pela frente.

-E com sorte, amanhã já teremos o anterior capitão deste navio para nos guiar…

-Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Elizabeth soltou um sorriso contrafeito ao ouvi-lo sussurrar aquele nome. – Se o que Tia Dalma disse é verdade, então ele estará numa dessas ilhas.

-E se não o achamos lá?

-Teremos de o achar em algum lado. – Retrucou, depositando o queixo no cimo da cabeça dela, de forma protectora.

-Se ao menos tivéssemos a bússola…

-Para quê? Tudo o que aquela bússola indica é aquilo que o nosso coração mais…- Will abrandou, e sussurrou: -…deseja. – Os olhos do amado penetraram nos seus; Elizabeth ficou ligeiramente corada.

-E não é isso que a tripulação em peso quer? – Ainda que desconfiado, aceitou a resposta. – Diga o que lhe vai na cabeça.

-Por momentos pensei que…

-Já te disse que não sinto nada por Jack. Will, eu te amo, você tem de confiar em mim, se não, será difícil construir um futuro com base nessa sua suposição sem sentido.

-Eu acredito Elizabeth, mas será que você mesma acredita no que diz?

Ofendida, a jovem encarou o amado com toda a amargura e soltando-se dos braços dele, ela afastou-se sem dizer nada. Em passos acelerados, desceu as escadas da escotilha e desapareceu pela negridão do buraco. Sozinho, Will voltou-se novamente para a amurada e apoiou-se nela, murmurando:

-Parece que não. Por mais que eu lute, Jack está sempre no nosso meio...

**XxxXxxX**

Na cela imunda da masmorra em que se encontrava, Jack movia-se de um lado para o outro, impaciente, tentando arquitectar um plano para sair dali antes de o amanhecer. Pelo que tinha avaliado, aquela prisão era diferente das outras em que tivera, já que por ali não havia um cão pronto a ser subornado, ou até mesmo dobradiças de espigões frágeis. Pela primeira vez, viu-se seriamente sem soluções aparentes para escapar. Frustrado, e sem saber o que fazer, o capitão sentou-se desajeitadamente no chão, temendo que a poucas horas do amanhecer, teria o seu pescoço dependurada numa corda que tantas vidas já havia ceifado.

-Bugger, como vou sair daqui?

Ao escutar as gargalhadas dos guardas ao fundo daquele corredor, ele voltou-se a erguer e aproximou-se das grades de forma a poder avaliar uma mesa, onde permaneciam os dois guardas bebendo alegremente. Já na parede, onde enormes tochas ardiam grosseiramente, espalhando sua luz por aquela zona escura, encontravam-se lá dependurados os pertences de Jack, que formou um biquinho nos lábios por não poder alcançá-los. Afastou-se das grades frias, num passo trôpego, e encostou-se à parede, por onde deslizou até ao chão. De perna dobrada e com o braço repousado sobre esta, Jack baixou um pouco a cabeça e deixou sua mente vaguear por tudo o que tinha feito até agora, até a fisionomia de uma mulher preencher o seu pensamento. Isabella. Onde estaria ela agora? Por mais que a tenha tentado proteger, sem um motivo aparente e para sua estranheza, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar se ela estaria bem.

-Por mais que lute bem, ela não conseguiria me tirar daqui. – sorriu com desdém da sua própria reflexão. – Frágil demais.

**XxxXxxX**

Depois de ter conseguido entrar disfarçadamente pelo portão da grande muralha, sem chamar nenhuma atenção, Isabella escondia-se cuidadosamente por entre os arbustos rasos e bem amparos da praça, observando a movimentação que cada guarda prestava. Com movimentos sorrateiros e discretos, como um predador que está prestes a atacar a sua presa, Isabella atravessou a praça com seu coração aos pulos e com suas veias a pulsar adrenalina pura até atingir um novo esconderijo, perto da pequena torre que servia de masmorra para albergar os prisioneiros. Quando pensava em avançar, sem ter ponderado sobre um plano exacto para entrar lá dentro, viu que um guarda fazia a ronda à torre, o que possivelmente ia dificultar ainda mais a sua tarefa. Aninhou-se contra uma árvore para colocar as suas ideias em ordem.

-Sem plano, nada feito. – Ela passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos, ofegante, até uma ideia arriscada lhe surgir em mente. – Será perigoso, mas eu tenho que arriscar o truque da donzela indefesa. Talvez consiga passar despercebida pela penumbra da noite.

Impaciente, esperou o guarda completar nova ronda, até reaparecer para nova volta. Com toda a precaução, retirou o punhal do seu coldre provisório e escondeu-o por entre a manga de seu vestido sujo de sangue e terra. Ao avistar o guarda, ela suspirou e fingindo-se aflita, desatou a correr para o interceptar.

-Ajudem-me, por Deus, ajudem-me! – Sem demora, agarrou-se ao homem, num falso choro. – Graças a Deus, finalmente encontrei ajuda.

-O que se passa, senhorita? – Suavemente, ele colocou suas mãos acima dos ombros dela, para ver o aspecto terrível da jovem. – Quem a deixou em tal estado?

-Estou sendo perseguida por um homem. Ele…ele me viu presenciando a morte de meu pai…ele matou-o e quer me matar, pois sabe que o denunciaria… - Sufocada em suas lágrimas, Isabella sentia um certo orgulho por conseguir fingir tão bem certas feições. – Ele quer a nossa fortuna. Me ajude.

-O Imperador precisa saber disso. – O guarda apontou para o palácio que ficava a alguns quilómetros de distância da Torre. – Por favor, me acompanhe. Tenho certeza que o Imperador oferecerá protecção a uma senhorita tão bela.

-Oh, muito obrigada. – Limpando teatralmente as lágrimas, Isabella deixou o guarda iniciar sua marcha em direcção ao palácio. – Nem sei como agradecer. – Ao dizer aquilo, sacou o punhal e acelerou o passo para agarrar o pescoço dele e o degolar com o punhal. – Lamento imenso, mas eu necessito das suas roupas.

Sem reacção, o homem tombou inevitavelmente para trás, nos braços dela. Ao suportar o seu peso, e com alguma dificuldade, Isabella arrastou-o para trás da árvore, não sem antes averiguar se alguém tinha presenciado aquela cena. Gabando-se da sua sorte, a jovem despiu tremulamente o homem e tratou de se trajar com a farda dele. Para finalizar o seu disfarce, apoderou-se do chapéu de aba larga, que serviu exactamente para acolher os seus cabelos negros, e da espada de ponta fina que permanecia na bainha do guarda. Após estar pronta, pensou seguir o que o guarda fazia: a ronda à torre.

O tempo fazia-se frio como o da noite anterior, contudo sentia-se agasalhada nas vestes daqueles que eram os principais assassinos de seu pai. O que era irónico. Naquele espaço de tempo, em que deveria concluir a sua vigésima terceira volta à torre, rezou para se deparar com um dos principais assassinos de seu pai, para poder ter o gosto de o eliminar com suas próprias mãos. Nunca tinha sentido impulsos algozes, nem mesmo quando esteve em alto mar, mas a sua raiva cegava-a de tal maneira que a tornava numa outra pessoa, alguém que ela realmente não estava gostando de conhecer. Perdida nos seus pensamentos, viu um homem sair da torre e chamar o suposto guarda, que ainda fazia a ronda. Isabella deteve-se em frente ao homem altivo.

-Por agora acabou o seu turno. Vá tomar minha posição lá dentro. – Ordenou, o que a fez sorrir dissimuladamente

-Sim, senhor! – Engrossando a voz, ela fez uma pequena reverência.

Já dentro da Torre circular, ela examinou cada recanto mal iluminado daquele edifício, sem saber por onde iniciar a sua procura. Foi então que decidiu mover-se lentamente, engolindo seco, resolvida a descer o enlace de escadas apertado, situado a alguns metros de si; possivelmente guiariam-na para as masmorras onde Jack se encontraria. Ao chegar ao piso inferior, deparou-se com dois guardas que conversavam em altos berros e bebiam enormes canecas de rum, cheios de alegria. Mas seu coração parou, quando se apercebeu que um dos guardas era o homem que matara o velho Tom. De respiração alterada, ela deteve-se no meio do percurso a modos de se acalmar, ou deitaria o plano por água abaixo. Respirando fundo, fez uma mesura de concordância para consigo e avançou de maneira descontraída.

-Eu aposto quatro chelins, em como consigo vencer aquele pirata num duelo de espadas. – O magricela concluiu ao pousar bruscamente a caneca de rum na mesa; Jack que escutara a afirmação, rodopiava os olhos, enfadado.

-Eu aposto sete em como você vai perder. – retrucou o outro, dando uma palmada nas costas do magricela.

"_Estão bêbados, será fácil enganá-los. Tenho de pensar em algo rápido para tirar o Jack daqui." _

-Então camaradas, o que se faz por aqui? – Na sua voz distorcida, Isabella foi se aproximando num passo abreviado, com um enorme sorrisão preso nos lábios.

-Hey, junte-se a nós e beba uma bela caneca de rum. Aproveite que o chefe não está hoje!

-Escutei algo mais interessante. A vossa aposta. – Os dois guardas entreolharam-se – Eu aposto dez chelins em como ganho esse pirata nojento num piscar de olhos. – Sem hesitar, o magricela acordou:

-Fechado. Você vai ser o primeiro. – Isabella sorriu triunfante:

-Preciso que me dêem as chaves, caso eu queira sair sem perder tempo. – Estendeu a mão enquanto via o mais gorducho ir buscar a chave, presa no seu cinto.

-Aqui está. – Depositou-a bruscamente na mão dela. Segunda etapa ultrapassada, pensou.

-É preciso também uma espada para o pirata. – O outro magricela deu a sua espada sem demora, ansioso para que o duelo começasse. – Agora me levem à cela dele.

Inconscientes do que faziam, os dois guardas guiaram-na até à cela de Jack. Este permanecia sentado no chão, fixado em algum ponto na parede à sua frente, indecifrável para os olhares alheios que o fitavam curiosos.

-É este aqui? – indagou, com falso desprezo.

-Sim, chegado hoje camarada. – Em termos de chamar a atenção do pirata, o guarda berrou: - Hey, seu verme, esse camarada aqui apostou um bom preço em como te vencia. – O guarda deu uma palmada nas costas de Isabella, fazendo-a ir quase contra as grades.

Um sorriso sardónico alargou em suas bochechas, desconhecendo o facto de ser Isabella a sua suposta adversária. Sem nenhum esforço, ele entortou o pescoço para apreciar o homem que o desafiava, acabando por gargalhar.

-Meu filho, sua auto-estima está ao rubro. Vejo que está confiante que vai me vencer. – Ela apenas mordeu o lábio, desafiadora. - Pois muito bem, aceito. É um bom desafio, antes de morrer.

Jack ergueu-se num pulo ao passo que Isabella abria a porta da cela e entrou, deixando-a despercebidamente entreaberta. Num ágil gesto, passou a espada ao capitão, que a apanhou no ar e a empunhou. Isabella imitou-o. Por fim, os dois sorriram de uma maneira cordial, ainda que Isabella permanecesse de cabeça baixa para não ser facilmente reconhecida por Jack. Em seguimento, ambos fizeram uma breve e simples reverência; sem perder tempo, Jack atacou a jovem com golpes leves, que rapidamente foram amparados pelo aço forte da espada de Isabella. Ao tempo que ele tentava desarmá-la, ela ia maneando astutamente a espada.

"_Tenho de optar pela técnica de defesa, assim ele atacará mais." _Reflectiu Isabella, vendo-o continuar com a sua impecável pose de peleja. Ela tentou permanecer com sua defesa para não desferir golpes fatais. Já Jack optava por golpes de cima para baixo, em busca de uma fraqueza daquele ousado guarda, que bloqueava tão agilmente seus golpes.

-É só isso que consegue? – Provocou Jack, com desdém. – Até a minha avó luta melhor.

-Talvez esteja pelejando com alguém da mesma natureza que sua avó. – Rosnou ao desferir um rápido e perfeito golpe de esquerda para a direita sobre um confuso Jack, deixando-o quase imobilizado, de sobrancelha erguida.

Em duas passadas, ela aproveitou-se daquele momento de distracção e voltou a atacá-lo com proeza. Urros de satisfação e entusiasmo eram escutados do outro lado das grades, por dois homens que não desviavam a vigia daquele duelo renhido. Recorrendo ao leito provisório daquela cela, Jack pulou para cima deste e defendeu-se com um sábio pontapé que a fez perder o equilíbrio e tombar no chão, fazendo-a perder a espada. Com um sorriso vitorioso o capitão saltou da cama e exibiu seus trejeitos óbvios.

-Isso foi golpe sujo…

-Que não a impossibilita de se render. – O frio aço tocou na garganta de Isabella, que num acto de rendição, decidiu arremessar o chapéu para longe de sua cabeça. Seus cabelos recaíram em cascata, para surpresa de Jack. -Morgan?

-Por que será que você tem sempre de estragar tudo? – indagou ao estender a mão para que Jack a ajudasse a levantar.

-E porque será que você tem sempre de ser tão imprevisível?

Ainda ambíguos, os guardas permaneceram perplexos, ponderando o que fazer. Depois da estupefacção, o mais gordinho apontou para a garota e vociferou:

-É ela, Chingai, a companheira do pirata. Vá chamar alguém que eu trato de… - o guarda nem acabou a sentença, pois a espada de Jack trespassou seu peito, ainda que por entre as grades.

Absorto, o outro começou a correr sem olhar para trás, ainda que a cambalear. Isabella arreganhou os dentes, sem ideias de o deixar escapar. Não teria outra oportunidade para o apanhar senão aquela. Pegando apressadamente sua espada do solo, empurrou a porta entreaberta e preparou-se para ir atrás dele, contudo uma mão forte cercou seu braço, fazendo-a ir de encontro ao peito do homem que salvara.

-Porque fez isso?

-Não sei. – Deu ombros, sem realmente saber o motivo pelo qual cometeu tal loucura. – Talvez porque minha consciência não ficaria tranquila, depois de saber que você está aqui porque me ajudou. Se a gente se trama, se trama junto. – Um sorriso ávido escapou sob seus lábios. – Pense nisso como sendo apenas puros negócios.

-Puros negócios, querida. – Arrematou, apreciando cada relevo do rosto moreno da jovem.

-Agora, eu preciso caçar aquele verme. – E sem demora, soltou-se do braço de Jack e correu atrás do homem que ainda estava no meio do caminho.

O efeito do álcool atrasava os movimentos do guarda, que corria em ziguezague e sem orientação. Detendo-se contra a parede, sentindo-se zonzo, viu a jovem alcançá-lo e apontar-lhe a espada. Quando ela ia atacá-lo, o magricela berrou:

-Piedade, por favor, tenha piedade.

-Vocês não tiveram piedade por meu pai. – Num igual tom, Isabella sentia seu sangue ferver compulsivamente.

-Por favor. – Numa entoação agora sussurrada, o guarda ajoelhou-se e estendeu as mãos a modos de pedir clemência. – Por favor.

Isabella ainda sustentava a espada no ar, tremendo descomunalmente enquanto lágrimas atormentavam seu rosto. Não era uma criminosa, agia apenas por actos de sobrevivência. Mas recordar a execução violenta que seu pai tivera, libertava seus impulsos mais primários. Sentiu a mão de Jack repousar em cima de seu ombro, como reconforto.

-Ou você o mata e fica com sua consciência tranquila, embora se questione se realmente foi necessário, ou deixa-o livre e pensa no que poderia ter feito. – Isabella olhava-o sobre o seu ombro, sem desviar a espada do seu destino.

Finalmente, com um grito que entoou naquela masmorra isenta de prisioneiros, ela desferiu um golpe mortal àquele guarda, vendo-o deslizar rumo ao chão de pedra.

-Boa escolha. – ele deu-lhe uma leve palmada no ombro. – Agora vamos embora. – Limpando com a manga as pequenas gotículas que reinavam em seus olhos, ela anuiu; seguiu-o então, até ele se lembrar do mais importante. – Faltam os meus pertences! – Isabella revirou os olhos.

Jack pegou nos seus pertences, e com um enorme sorriso bailando em seus lábios, agarrou a garrafa de rum abandonada e deu-lhe um breve gole. Inquieta, Isabella chamou-o à razão, com receio que algum guarda os descobrisse ali.

-Já estou indo, amor.

Numa passada acelerada, os dois apressaram-se até às escadas, subindo-as para alcançarem o piso superior e encontrarem a saída. Porém, detiveram-se no meio do caminho, perplexos, ao se aperceberem que havia dois guardas na porta. Isabella empurrou Jack para traz de um dragão esculpido em mármore. Escondidos, os dois ponderaram nas opções que tinham em mãos.

-Além destes dois, devem haver mais lá fora. Por isso temos duas soluções. A opção A: matar aqueles dois sem ninguém nos ver, ou a opção B: se não os conseguimos matar, eles chamaram reforços e aí teremos uma longa noite pela frente, ou seja, estaremos tramados. Qual você escolhe?

-Opção A. – Retrucou ao solver mais um gole.

-Claro que o famoso capitão Sparrow escolheria a mais fácil…

-A isso chama-se lei da sobrevivência, darling.

Ela chocalhou a cabeça e em passos silenciosos, os dois ergueram as espadas e atacaram os homens de surpresa. Sem algum barulho, ambos impulsionaram os corpos para dentro da torre, para não ficar à vista de todos e chamar a atenção. De seguida, correram cautelosamente pela praça de forma a conseguirem atravessar o portão, com sucesso. Ainda a correr, ambos impregnaram pelos arbustos da colina e desceram-na incansavelmente até encontrarem um local seguro para passar aquela noite, já que tão cedo não iam descobrir que fugiram.

-Ficaremos marcados como os piratas mais sortudos da história. Amanhã todo o mundo estará atrás de nós…

-Querida, me diga uma novidade que eu não saiba. – Concluiu com seus trejeitos manifestos.

Esgotada de tanta emoção e cansaço, Isabella sentou-se no chão, encostada ao tronco de uma árvore. Já Jack, movia-se de um lado para o outro, com a sua amiga inseparável nas mãos. Reflectiu sobre o quanto pedira para a sua tripulação o resgatar, e agora estava ali, livre, graças àquela mulher que já o havia salvado vezes demais, sem pedir algo em troca. Como ela conseguia fazer aquilo? Seria aquilo algum castigo de Deus por tanto ter amaldiçoado as mulheres? Como explicar tudo o que ela tinha feito por uma pessoa que não conhecia de parte alguma? Com um abanar de cabeça, ele fitou-a despercebidamente. Não, aquilo só podia ser algo para testar os seus nervos. E se era, bem estava resultando.

Com um ultimo gole, ele elevou a garrafa até aos seus olhos e murmurou:

-Porque o rum tem sempre de acabar… - atirou então a garrafa vazia contra uma árvore.

-Capitão, não será melhor descansar um pouco? – Sugeriu Isabella, cada vez mais sentindo seus olhos pesarem. – Amanhã nem a toca de um rato será a nossa salvação…

-Eu não preciso de ordens, principalmente de uma garotinha. Savvy?

-Esse repentino mau humor é porque eu, mulher, salvei sua vida? – Num tom irónico, tal como o sorriso, fez Isabella aconchegar-se mais ao tronco para tentar adormecer.

-Ora, eu ia ficar bem, sempre fico! – Jack cruzou os braços e sorrateiramente sentou-se ao lado dela, encostando-se igualmente na mesma árvore.

-Não era isso que parecia, mas quem sou eu para contestar alguma coisa. Se soubesse que você se desenrascaria tão bem, amanhã iria assistir ao seu enforcamento na primeira fila. – Jack arregalou os olhos fingindo-se chocado. - Agora por favor, me deixe dormir. – Uma fúria era notória na entoação da sua voz.

-Obrigado. – Proferiu rapidamente, ao inclinar um pouco o corpo para o local onde Isabella estava.

-De nada! – Ripostou ela, dando-lhe costas.

-Não tem de quê!

-Não se preocupe com isso.

-Não me preocupe. – Tentou finalizar Jack ao voltar igualmente suas costas.

-Óptimo. – Ela sentiu-o chegar-se para ela. – Boa noite!

-Boa noite para você também. – Jack pestanejou admirado e sorriu.

Era bom voltar a sentir aquele vento fresco sobre seu rosto; o sabor da liberdade. Podia finalmente adormecer mais uma noite, descansado, sem ter a preocupação de ver seu pescoço pendurado na manhã seguinte. Embora não soubesse o desenrolar dos acontecimentos seguintes, ele ia certificar-se que suas vidas não teriam um fim trágico, como tantas outras vezes que quase viu sua vida ser ceifada. Com esse pensamento, adormeceu.

**XxxXxxX**

Na manhã seguinte, com um céu extremamente cinzento, como se ameaçasse chover a qualquer momento, Isabella foi a primeira a acordar, deparando-se com um braço e perna de Jack sobre o seu corpo. Com a ponta dos dedos, ela arremessou o braço dele pela camisa.

-Espaçoso!

Ao resmungar, ela ergueu-se num salto e espreguiçou-se demoradamente, observando o sossego matinal à sua volta. Inspirou fundo, e, embora os tempos não fossem os mais fáceis, ela sentia uma paz interior relaxante. Seu olhar recaiu, então, sobre o capitão, que ainda dormia profundamente, como se não houvesse amanhã. Com um esgar de desagrado, ela viu-se forçada a acordá-lo, ainda que achasse que tinham mais algum tempo para descansarem, até enfrentarem o que viria pela frente.

-Capitão, está na hora de acordar. – proferiu num tom elevado a modos de o acordar; os olhos de Jack abriram-se com dificuldade, captando a figura altiva de Isabella. – Temos de voltar a atacar o porto, se queremos sair daqui com vida. – ele ia falar, mas foi interrompido por ela, que gesticulou os braços em forma de negação. – E não me venha dizer outra vez que não é uma garotinha que lhe vai dar ordens. – Por fim, Jack levantou-se manhosamente.

-Sabe, é impressionante, você tem umas ideias parecidas com as minhas. – Ele apontou para ela, que cruzou os braços e abanou a cabeça, bufando.

Partiram sem demora, rumo à cidade, que ainda permanecia calma. Todos faziam suas habituais compras no mercado, enquanto alguns guardas caminhavam tranquilamente, vigiando o movimento alheio. De forma discreta, os dois tentavam penetrar pela multidão a modos de chegar ao porto. Mas para azar, escondidos por entre os caixotes de entregas, viram que o este estava reforçado por mais guardas.

-Morgan! – O olhar da mulher recaiu sobre ele, curiosa. – Não tive a oportunidade de perguntar, mas o que sabe sobre um tal Sao Feng?

-Meras informações que a minha antiga tripulação me contava. – Seu cenho enrugado, descreviam o esforço que fazia para se recordar. – Pelo que sei, ele é um dos capitães mais temido dos sete mares, tal como o Barba Negra. E surpreendentemente, trabalha para o Imperador. Não sei se é pirata, ou se o esconde perante os olhos do Imperador, quer dizer, isto também se ele já não souber. – Fez uma pausa para ponderar sobre isso, mas logo retomou: - Dizem que é um capitão muito ambicioso, impiedoso, e que sonha um dia governar os sete mares, tal como a fortuna do Imperador. Todos têm medo dele, e a sua tripulação é horrível… mas porquê tanta curiosidade sobre ele?

-Por nada! – Disfarçou Jack, coçando a cabeça. – Pura curiosidade.

-Ficou estranho de repente.

-Eu? – Ele encarou-a, com a testa enrugada.

-Parece que o encontro com o imperador te deixou transtornado…

-Esqueça esse assunto. – Ele apercebeu-se que Isabella não havia ficado convencida, por isso, tentou mudar de assunto: - Onde está o seu chapéu?

Abismada, ela apalpou o cimo da cabeça.

-Raios, ficou na cela.

-Ohh Bugger, lá ele é muito útil. – Passou as suas mãos pela trança, e percorreu o corpo dela com o olhar. – Vestida assim, o truque da donzela indefesa não faz muito sentido.

-Chega. – Ela avançou mais um pouco, para desagrado de Jack.

-Ei, volte aqui! Pronto, lá vai ela arranjar confusão. Mulheres, sempre a mesma coisa!

-Não saía daí. Eu vou só ao mercado ver se arranjo algum disfarce para você. – Perante a ordem dela, ele elevou a sobrancelha, vendo-a afastar-se deliberadamente.

"_Onde está o velho capitão Jack Sparrow? Não posso deixar que ela mande em mim, se ninguém a atura mãos. Vou fazer as coisas à maneira Jack Sparrow." _Pensou ele, determinado a aproximar-se mais da entrada do porto.

Com a pistola engatilhada, ele fez mira para um dos guardas e atirou, contudo, a bala tomou outra direcção. Os guardas abaixaram-se, surpresos, examinando tudo ao redor.

"_O rum ainda está fazendo efeito!"_

-Cuidado, está ali alguém. – Ao se aperceber que tinha sido descoberto, tratou de correr para o mercado, talvez descobrir Isabella. – É o pirata, ele conseguiu fugir. – Alertou, acenando com a mão para que os outros fossem atrás dele.

-Sinto que vou ser massacrado pela fúria de uma mulher. – Jack deu ombros e desatou a correr em direcção ao mercado; tiros eram disparados em sua direcção, enquanto este se desviava.

No mercado, Isabella caminhava lentamente a observar as bancas, tentando passar-se despercebida diante da multidão que não reparavam nela, ainda que algumas comentassem a maneira como ela estava vestida. O som de tiros alertou-a, pensando que tinha sido descoberta, mas logo mudou de ideias. Diante de uma multidão assustada, que se escondia ou se baixava com receio de ser atingida por uma bala perdida, Isabella viu um Jack correr desalmadamente no final da rua, à medida que esbracejava para abrir caminho. Todos, sem excepção, eram empurrados para fora da linha que Jack traçara para alcançar Isabella. Mais atrás, um grupo de guardas ia atrás dele.

"_Porquê que aquele maluco não fez o que eu lhe pedi? " _Isabella obteve de imediato a resposta. _"Está claro, ai está a raiz da questão: porque fui eu que lhe pedi! Se não, ele até que poderia ter ficado quieto, sem arranjar confusão"_

-Porque está aqui? -Ela berrou ao vê-lo alcançá-la.

-Porque entretanto quis testar a minha pistola e ela encravou. – Parou na frente dela, desfrutando do pequeno avanço que tinha sobre os guardas.

-Do que espera? Fuja, eles estão perto…

-Ele não me apanharam. – E piscou o olho.

-De todos, você é de longe o pior pirata que eu já vi.

Igualmente parada, e cada vez mais aturdida pela descontracção de Jack, Isabella tentou chamá-lo à razão, sem sucesso. Ele permanecia imóvel, já os guardas venciam o avanço que o capitão lhes tinha dado. Sem compreender, ela viu-o soltar um sorriso maquiavélico, ousado, e propositadamente encurtou a distância que havia entre os dois, encostando seu rosto ao dela, como se a fosse beijar. A respiração de Isabella aumentou ruidosamente, para seu embaraço, mordendo o lábio. Segundos depois, sentiu o fôlego do capitão no seu ouvido e escutou-o murmurar:

-Será que sou mesmo o pior pirata?

Ao ver que os guardas estavam perigosamente perto, ele rodopiou Isabella nos seus braços, de modo que as costas dela embatessem bruscamente contra o seu peito, e sacou a pistola do coldre, apontando-a para a cabeça de Isabella. Desorientada, ela tentou livra-se do braço que rodopiava seu pescoço, ligeiramente assustada com essa reacção de Jack. Seria ele um homem perigoso, quando o perigo o acercava?

-Jack… - numa voz melindrada pela surpresa, ela clamou-o, agora com o receio a apoderar-se de si.

-Todos para trás, ou eu mato-a! Ouviram? Todos para trás…JÁ! – Ordenou Jack, vendo todos permanecerem imóveis, ainda de mosquetes e espadas em punho. – Isto não é uma brincadeira. – Para mostrar que falava sério, ele engatilhou a pistola, para desespero de Isabella.

-Que raio de brincadeira é esta, Jack? – Tremula, ela tentou perceber o que se passava na mente de Jack.

-Querida, estou apenas te usando, como sempre fiz para me safar desta ilhinha idiota. Savvy? – Retrucou Jack, sentindo Isabella vibrar em seus braços.

-Seu traidor…

**N/A: Bom, mais um capítulo prontinho. Este está um bocadinho maior do que os outros (acho que não supera o anterior), mas é para compensar o meu atraso, pois já há algum tempo que não postava. Novamente mergulhamos um pouco no passado de Jack, tentando descobrir o porquê que esse novo capitão o atormenta tanto. E muita coisa mudou, ou não!**

**Lola:** Como vê, Jack já está livre que nem um pardal rsrsrs, graças a Isabella. O que uma mulher faz por um homem :p. Quanto ao encontro de pai e filho, está próximo, pois é no próximo capitulo. Está quase. Quando aquilo do Login, eu tinha percebido que Lola Sparrow e Lola eram a mesma leitora. Obrigado pela opinião.

**Morena: **És tão mazinha lol, quando aos capítulos fica entre nós lol :P. Qualquer dia talvez tenhas uma surpresa e comeces a ler a tua especialidade: "MAKE LOVE" lol. É verdade, ainda EStou á espera de ler o teu livro lol. Pois, ainda faltam muitas aventuras…vamos ver como isto vai acabar lol.

**Likha Sparrow: **O pai de Isabella, só os deuses sabem, ah e eu rsrsrs, mas isso só se descobrirá lá para o fim. É, ele é meio maluquinho, como diz Isabella.

**Jane: **Quem sabe, o punhal pode dizer muito sobre o passado, ou não, quem sabe eheheh…mas temos que confiar no futuro, ele nos dirá muita coisa

**Agora o próximo capítulo é que dirá as verdadeiras intenções de Jack. Será que a veia de pirata dele voltou a entrar de novo em acção e fará algum mal a Isabella? E o capitão Barbossa? Será que está sendo sincero? Espero opiniões vocês :P**

**Até ao próximo capitulo.**

**Beijocas e Fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	8. De volta ao Pérola Negra

**Capitulo****7**

**De volta ao Pérola Negra  
**

Todos esperavam uma reacção precipitada daquele pirata desorientado. Os guardas ainda sustentavam os seus mosquetes, prontos a atacar mal uma falha surgisse, ainda que Jack parecesse ter tudo meramente calculado em sua cabeça. Já Isabella continuava perplexa, culpando-se mentalmente pela situação em que se encontrava. Aquele acto preponderado de Jack tinha-a desarmado por completo; tudo em que acreditara até agora tinha-se tornado em meras cinzas que esvoaçavam com o sabor do vento. Além do medo, uma raiva excepcional acrescia em seu peito ardente, o que fazia com que suas unhas cravassem mais no braço dele, ainda sustenido em seu pescoço. Como tinha sido tão baixo? Como tinha caído na ladainha dele? Porque tinha dado a total confiança a um pirata? Logo um pirata que não conhecia? Sua natureza não ia mudar só por ter sido salvo por dois desconhecidos. Para ele, isto era um jogo, onde a vida daqueles que o salvaram era meramente secundária.. Furiosa, ela tentou fitá-lo de esgueira, vendo um sorriso travesso dançar em seus lábios.

-Ou me solta agora, seu pirata nojento, ou eu juro que…

-Guarde suas ameaças para quem tenha medo delas, darling. – retrucou, mordaz, sem desviar os olhos daqueles que o poderiam matar.

-Porque está fazendo isso? Eu pensava que…

-Por acaso pensava que eu estaria interessado em você? Ou na sua vida medíocre? – Jack gargalhou, o que irritou ainda mais Isabella, que sentia uma tremenda decepção. – Usar você foi a melhor parte do plano que arquitectei na minha cabeça, para sair desta ilha. Até porque, você foi só uma tonta que quis usufruir de uma liberdade imaginária, nem que para isso alojasse em casa um desconhecido; ou devo dizer piata?. – Lentamente, os guardas tentavam arranjar uma posição estratégica para atacar Jack. – Não ousem dar mais um passo, ou haverá feridos. – Ele inclinou mais a pistola contra a cabeça de uma Isabella humilhada.

-Você não presta, canalha. – Ela sacolejou em seus braços, revoltada, à medida que lágrimas escorregavam por seu rosto. – Sacrifiquei minha vida por você, será que isso não vale lhe nada? Meu pai morreu ao tentar nos salvar…

-Vivo disso! De embustes, impiedades, sacrifícios…- e no ouvido dela sussurrou: - Nunca ninguém disse que vida de pirata era fácil.

-Eu te odeio. – Rosnou num sussurro.

-Agora, para trás, ou eu a mato.

Com Isabella ainda colada ao seu corpo, e de arma apontada para ela, Jack deu algumas passadas para trás enquanto o povo afastava-se ligeiramente, tal como os guardas.

-Vamos segui-lo e atacá-lo de surpresa. Talvez ele solte a moça. – Ordenou o comandante das milícias, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que os guardas o seguissem.

Com uma passada agora veloz, Jack conseguiu afastar-se rapidamente do mercado e embrenhar na floresta, ainda que á cautela observasse se alguém os perseguia. Durante o percurso de fuga, a arma nunca se descolou da cabeça de Isabella, que para seu tormento, não conseguia se libertar dos braços de Jack. Embora não soubesse o que lhe esperava, e por mais que reflectisse o facto de talvez não escapar daquela aventura com vida, ela rendeu-se e deixou-se levar pelo pirata, incerta do seu futuro. Ao senti-la ceder, ele suspirou, vitorioso por seu plano estar dando cada vez mais certo.

Após terem caminhado em pleno silêncio por uma floresta robusta, eles deram a uma praia completamente deserta; talvez tivessem alcançado o outro lado da ilha. Ao verificar que ninguém estava por perto, ele desengatilhou a pistola e soltou Isabella, guardando cuidadosamente a arma. Sem forças, ela deixou seus joelhos cederem ao cair sobre a areia fofa, resfolgando a adrenalina acumulada. Consciente que já não corria perigo, Isabella limpou as teimosas gotículas que deslizavam em seu rosto e, então, seu olhar feroz recaiu sobre um descontraído Jack que tapava um tímido Sol, causando assim uma sombra ocasional direccionada para o sítio onde ela estava sentada. Contudo, ele permanecia atento a um ponto, como se controlasse a área.

Recuperada do susto, ela ergueu-se num pulo e de punhos cerrados viu-o a caminhar em direcção a algo. Agora seria assim? Ele usava-a e depois abandonava-a como lixo? Ainda enraivecida, ela seguiu-o, pronta a pedir explicações de tudo o que ele lhe fizera.

-Onde pensa que vai? – Berrou em plenos pulmões, fazendo-o parar de costas para ela. – Por acaso já não vai me matar? Não vai usar novamente a sua idiota? – Ela circundou-o, até ficar de frente para ele, que mantinha as mãos no ar. – Vá, responda!

-Está livre, não precisa mais de mim…- e abanou os pulsos para ela sair da frente.

-Correcção: eu nunca precisei de você, já você sempre precisou de mim para se safar. Além do mais, como ousa dizer que eu estou livre? Eu tenho minha cabeça a prémio graças a você, que me usou. – Com toda a ira, e ainda de punhos fechados, ela socou continuamente o peito de Jack.

-Isso fez parte do meu plano, para enganar os guardas. – Agarrou-lhe os punhos, tentando apelas á sua atenção. - São coisas paralelamente diferente…

-Por milhares de desculpas que você venha a dizer, eu não sei se sou capaz de me esquecer das palavras barbaras que você proferiu, sobretudo da situação horrenda em que me colocou. – Depois de uma pausa triste, ela suspirou: - Se quer saber, os nossos negócios acabam aqui. Daqui para a frente, cada um segue o seu caminho. Nunca mais quero ouvir falar no grandioso Jack Sparrow. – A ironia saiu-lhe com tanta brusquidão, que ao soltar-se dele, resolveu virar costas e afastar-se.

Ao vê-la distanciar-se de si, fez Jack ponderar que talvez a ideia de a tornar refém não teria sido a melhor de todas. Ela não percebia que tinha feito isso para livrá-los de sarilhos maiores, além de serem capturados e mortos ainda aquela manhã. Rodando os olhos, ele resolveu segui-la.

-Bugger, Morgan, volte aqui! – Jack adiantou-se um pouco sobre ela e agarrou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a virar-se de rompante e colar ao seu corpo. – De uma vez por todas tome atenção ao que vou dizer, pois não sou sincero todos os dias: eu nunca te usei. Se fiz aquela pequena encenação, foi para safar nosso couro de problemas maiores, savvy?

-Jack, eu…

Apanhando-a desprevenida e desarmando-a de futuras grosserias, ele afagou o cabelo dela com o dorso da mão enquanto ela observava-o de uma forma insegura. Seu corpo começou a tremer, sobretudo quando os lábios dele se encontravam a meros centímetros dos seus, tanto que conseguia sentir o hálito quente dele. Por fim, Jack afundou-os nos dela, num beijo intenso e sôfrego. A respiração de ambos foi acelerando, tal como o coração de Isabella, que se sentia cada vez mais zonza e confusa com a situação, até ele se afastar um pouco e murmurar contra os lábios dela.

-Acha que eu estaria perdendo o meu tempo, se eu realmente não tivesse mentido para nos safar?

-Ali em baixo, eles estão ali. – Quase toda a cidade se encontrava ali para os apanhar.

-Fuja…- Jack pegou na mão da garota e ambos começaram a correr, com uma multidão a persegui-los.

**XxxXxxX**

Navegando junto à costa de uma ilha que aparentava estar deserta, Tia Dalma expressava uma satisfação enorme ao observá-la. Com um sorriso glorioso, ela bramou satisfatoriamente para Barbossa, que velejava tranquilamente em seu leme.

-Caro Barbossa, prepare suas amarras para aportar discretamente nesta ilha. Temo que minhas indicações estejam certas. – Uma aragem fez seus dreadlocks esvoaçarem à frente do seu rosto, dando mais ênfase ás palavras da feiticeira. – Sinto que Jack está em apuros.

Muito lentamente, o navio aproximou-se da encosta areosa da ilha, não se atrevendo a avizinhar demasiado para não encalhar. Todos apreciavam a distância ser reduzida, com grande expectativa. Especialmente Elizabeth, que se mantinha inquieta. Do canto do olho, contemplou o homem ao seu lado; este mantinha uma expressão inflexível, desprovido de qualquer emoção, o que não era habitual nele. Naquele curto espaço entre ambos, os seus olhares se encontraram, ainda que expressos de mágoa desde a última conversa. Com um suspiro, ele voltou a prender seu olhar na ilha, para incomodo de Elizabeth, que seguiu entristecidamente o mesmo gesto que Will.

-Acho que estamos suficientemente perto da ilha para nos conseguimos deslocar até ela. – Barbossa prendeu o cabo do leme, e da ponte de controlo, continuou: - Podem ir, eu e John ficaremos aqui a guardar o navio. – De imediato, Will fitou-o com desconfiança. – Não se preocupe, John será a sua garantia de como eu não fugirei com o navio. – Will anuiu, ainda receoso.

-Podemos ir a nado, já que a distância é pouca. – sugeriu Gibbs, sendo o primeiro a caminhar até à entrada da amurada.

Uma vez em mar, depois de descerem a rede que cobria o casco do navio, nadaram até sentirem a areia sob suas botas de camurça encharcadas. De olhos impostos na grande ilha, que cada vez mais se avizinhavam Elizabeth não compreendia como iriam encontrar Jack naquele pedaço de terra. Contudo, uma sensação de arrepio passeou pela sua coluna ao sentir que aquela busca será rápida e eficaz, mesmo que fosse preciso enfrentar algum tipo de perigo. Ao ver Elizabeth cada vez mais para trás, Will abrandou e esticou a mão para ajudá-la, com um sorriso amplo e sincero nos lábios. Com um breve menear de cabeça, ela aceitou sem contestar enquanto o seu amado rebocava-a gentilmente pela água.

Já em terra firme, os marujos que se haviam disponibilizado para procurar Jack Sparrow, se as indicações de Tia Dalma batessem certo, observavam cada recanto daquela extensa praia, com semblantes incógnitos. Will conseguia sentir os tremores nervosos de Elizabeth, que tentava passar despercebida aos olhos de seu amado. O certo é que se sentia ansiosa pelo reencontro. Desejaria ver com seus próprios olhos que Jack não morrera por sua culpa, e sobretudo pedir perdão pelo seu acto preponderado, podendo assim redimir-se da culpa que carregava desde aquele dia.

-Por onde começamos nossa busca? – indagou Marty, com seus pequenos olhos dirigidos a Tia Dalma.

-Em breve teremos notícias dele, não se preocupem.

De repente, por entre as folhagens verdes e bravias daquela ilha, um casal corria á distância do grupo de piratas, como se suas vidas dependessem daquela maratona infernal. Tia Dalma apenas elevou a mão para a frente, como se apontasse para aqueles dois que corriam desalmadamente.

-Como disse, muito em breve…

-Aquele é Jack? – Elizabeth forçou a visão, recebendo pelos seus próprios olhos a confirmação. – Sim, é ele mesmo! – Um entusiasmo foi notório na voz da moça.

-JACK, ESTAMOS AQUI! – Berrou Gibbs com alvoroço ao mesmo tempo que acenava freneticamente.

Contudo, todos esbugalharam os olhos, surpresos, quando viram um bando de pessoas correr igualmente de forma furiosa, gritando injúrias e impropérios inaudíveis para os que estavam distantes, além de apontarem armas para o casal que fugia sem olhar para trás.

-Onde é que eu já vi isto? – Divagou Will, recordando-se da vez em que tentaram sair da ilha dos canibais. – Melhor esquecemos Jack, ele desenrasca-se perfeitamente. Vamos salvar nossa pele, antes que nosso fim seja trágico.

Sem hesitar, embora Elizabeth não concordasse á primeira, a tripulação tratou de nadar de volta ao navio, à medida que o casal se aproximava do anterior ponto de encontro.

**XxxXxxX**

Do outro lado, Jack resfolgava com os dentes arreganhados, ainda com a mão de Isabella presa à sua. De vez em quando, sentia como se a jovem quisesse desistir da sua fuga; suas pernas cansadas pareciam querer deixá-la ligeiramente para trás, embora Jack tratasse de a incentivar com leves puxadas. Mas seus olhos foram iluminados por um fio de esperança, quando visualizou sete pessoas, que tão bem conhecia, do lado oposto, movendo-se em direcção ao mar, igualmente fugindo do motim que os perseguia. Logo tratou de direccionar o olhar para o mar, onde pôde deslumbrar um navio negro marear em pleno mar sereno. O seu Pérola. Um sorriso espirituoso se apossou de seus lábios ao proferir:

-Darling, hoje é o nosso dia de sorte, por isso, faça por merecê-la.

-Eunão aguento mais, Jack, talvez meu destino seja ficar aqui. – E num resfolgar, concluiu: - Fuja enquanto pode…

-Seu lugar é no mar. – Intercalou Jack, agarrando com mais força mão de Isabella.

De imediato desviou a sua rota e dirigiu-se em direcção ao mar, ao mesmo tempo que a espuma das ondas desfaziam-se na biqueira de sua bota. Isabella permanecia desordenada, sem saber qual a ideia daquele pirata. Até se aperceber de uma mancha negra encobrir o céu pardacento. Um belo navio de dimensões imensas velejava tranquilamente, ao mesmo tempo que os sete piratas subiam sobre o casco deste.

-Meu Deus, você tinha razão.

Com um sorriso matreiro, ele não comentou a sentença, impelindo-a cada vez mais para o mar, que estava agora por suas cinturas. Da terra, disparos suavam, sendo abafados imediatamente pelas águas mornas, à medida que ambos se encolhiam para se desviar destas. Cada vez mais indignados, os guardas avançava hesitantes, contudo detiveram-se ao serem recebidos por um tiro de canhão que os fez recuar. Já Isabella e Jack nadavam incansavelmente até ao navio. Ao alcançarem-no, Jack auxiliou Isabella a subir a rede com uma expressão exibicionista para com as pessoas que permaneciam na costa.

-Pois é, meus caros, vocês lembrar-se-ão deste dia, como o dia em que quase apanharam o capitão…. – Sem intenções, Isabella escorregou na rede molhada e caiu sobre ele, que a amparou e murmurou num esgar: - Jack Sparrow.

-Pela descrição, este só pode ser o famoso Pérola Negra, não é verdade?

-Eu bem disse que um dia voltaria a navegar nele, e com você ao meu lado, não é curioso?

-E com sua tripulação também, que por coincidência engloba Elizabeth – O tom áspero dela fez Jack erguer a sobrancelha. – Um bonito navio.

-Sai ao dono! – Isabella revirou os olhos, mas logo arregalou-os ao vê-lo abraçar o navio. - Ai que saudades que eu tive do meu Perolinha. Teve saudades do papá, teve?…

-Não acredito que estou presenciando isto. – Isabella retomou a subida, com Jack ao seu enlace.

Várias cabeças espreitavam por entra a amurada para reverem o seu capitão chegar, e quando este se aproximava, os marujos trataram de o ajudar a subir para o convés, tal como fizeram com a desconhecida que albergavam agora em seu navio. Jack foi prontamente recebido com manifestações de alegria e urros, enquanto Isabella, encostada à amurada, observava recatadamente a pequena tripulação de piratas. Não pareciam tão ferozes, mal encarados e fedorentos como os da sua anterior tripulação, contudo o calor humano que havia entre eles era demasiado acolhedor para desejar ter uma marinhagem igual há que tivera.

-Onde está o Rum deste navio? – A voz dele despertou-a do seu transe, acompanhado do som de gargalhadas no ar.

-Bem-vindo a bordo capitão! – Saudou Gibbs, dando-lhe umas breves palmadas nas costas.

O olhar da jovem recaiu sobre as duas únicas mulheres no navio. Uma delas era negra, possuidora de uns dreadlocks parecidos com os de Jack, e de roupas gastas, mas bem adornadas ao corpo. Já a outra, era loira, de belas feições de porcelana; suas roupas encharcadas adelgaçavam ainda mais o bem torneado corpo da mulher, que permanecia de rosto baixo. Essa devia ser Elizabeth, a mulher que tanta insegurança havia despertado a Jack sobre o mundo das mulheres. A única a quem ele possivelmente confiou e o traiu, ainda que para salvar a tripulação em apuros. Não a podia condenar, contudo, uma inexplicável aversão por aquela mulher ganhava contornos inevitáveis. Algo que não conseguia explicar…não era pela sua beleza, ou pelos seus feitos do passado. Era mais do que isso. Era…por Jack!

Já Elizabeth mal conseguia encarar Jack, depois de tudo o que ocorrera. Aquele maldito sentimento de culpa castigava-a penalmente, ainda que ficasse gratificada por o ver são e salvo. Quando ganhou coragem de o enfrentar, viu Jack encará-la petrificado, apontando para ela como se visse a reencarnação do próprio mal. Todos permaneciam calados, incertos do que aquele encontro poderia dar. Will, que se encontrava atrás de Elizabeth, deu duas passadas para alcançá-la e colocou gentilmente a mão acima do ombro dela.

-Jack, eu preciso…

Ele fez um gesto para restringir o que ela ia dizer, e num passo provocatório, aproximou-se dela com um sorriso inabalável; num de seus trejeitos peculiares, remexeu nos cabelos molhados da jovem, para desagrado de Will. Embora permanecesse impassível, não se sentia à vontade com a aproximação deles os dois, tal como Isabella, que por momentos se desencostou da amurada para apreciar cada pormenor daquele reencontro, incomodada.

-Elizabeth, bonita como sempre.

A jovem alargou um sorriso contrafeito, incerto. Por mais que quisesse explicar-lhe detalhadamente tudo o que ocorrera e o que se passava na sua cabeça, Elizabeth não conseguia encontrar as palavras adequadas, além de que possivelmente aquele não era o momento certo. Jack desviou o olhar de Elizabeth, para fitar um inquieto William.

-Will, bela barba. – Comentou, numa mesura de cabeça até escutar algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

-Olá Boneca…

-Se me voltar a chamar boneca, você vai se arrepender de não ter perdido o outro olho. – rosnou Isabella com a mão no cabo da sua espada, á medida que Ragetti se encolhia atrás das costas de Pintel.

Toda a atenção voou em direcção a Isabella, que repentinamente sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Elizabeth arregalou os olhos, porém logo franziu o cenho ao sentir um incomodo na sua mente. Onde já tinha visto aquela garota? Trocou um breve olhar com Tia Dalma, que lhe fez um breve aceno, fazendo-a recordar do sonho que tivera naquela noite.

"_É ela, a garota do meu sonho. Como é possível?"_ Elizabeth levou a mão à cabeça, confusa com a sua descoberta.

-Ora bem, visto já ter a vossa atenção, quero vos apresentar Isabella Morgan, uma jovem pirata que me acolheu nesta ilha infernal. Morgan. – Depois de algumas passadas, Jack colocou o braço em cima dos ombros da garota, aproximando-a dos curiosos que a espreitavam: - Este minorca aqui é Marty, esse que não tem amor à vida é Ragetti, o outro é Pintel; Cotton e seu papagaio, Tia Dalma… - Jack piscou o olho a Dalma, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso matreiro. - Elizabeth.

A descarga eléctrica que ambas disparavam pelos seus olhares estreito, enquanto se encaravam de forma sisuda, passou despercebida diante de todos, menos de Tia Dalma. Naquele curto espaço de tempo, a feiticeira conseguiu analisar a nova onda de problemas que se avizinhavam, sobretudo pelos acontecimentos que ainda estavam por resolver, e dos que iam surgir.

-Aquele ali é William Turner, o eunuco de qual eu te falei.

Por segundos, Isabella conseguiu descolar seu olhar da loira, para de seguida observar o belo garoto atrás de Elizabeth. Will apenas soltou um sorriso contrafeito, para logo cumprimentar a jovem com uma breve mesura de cabeça, correspondida por ela.

-E o capitão Barbossa – Jack concluiu por fim, com um sorriso satisfeito, até cerrar a testa e voltar-se para ter a certeza se não estaria a ter alguma visão. – Caro Hector, o que raios faz no _meu_ navio? Por acaso resolveu me assombrar?

De olhos arregalados, encravou-lhe o dedo no meio do peito do pirata à sua frente, como se exigisse uma resposta imediata. Suspirando, enfadada, Tia Dalma meteu-se praticamente no meio dos dois. Sim, parecia mesmo que os problemas iam realmente começar.

-Jack, eu trouxe Barbossa de volta do reina da escuridão em que ele se encontrava…

-Do qual ele nunca devia ter saído. – interrompeu Jack entre dentes, para agastamento de Dalma, que bufou.

-Compreenda, Jack, ele foi uma mais valia para te encontrámos. Sem Barbossa, nunca teríamos chegado tão longe para te recuperar.

-E tinha que ser ele, justo Barbossa? Eu matei-o…

-E eu ainda possuo essa marca de tiro no meu peito… – Rosnou Barbossa entre dentes.

-Isso não importa mais, são águas passadas. – rebateu Tia Dalma, apelando á sua paciência e a termos de findar com aquela discussão, mudando de assunto. – Agora, será que nos pode contar da maneira como matou o Kraken?

Instintivamente, Jack e Elizabeth trocaram olhares comprometedores. Com uma pose convencida e em passadas altivas, Jack maneou suas mãos e resolveu contar, de forma pomposa e exagerada, a maneira como tinha sido engolido pelo kraken, sem desviar seus olhos de Elizabeth, que se retraia ao escutar cada ponto da narração dele. Por fim, quando este relatava a maneira corajosa de como tinha morto o Kraken, Isabella resolveu intervir, cansada daquele cruzar de olhares que Elizabeth e Jack teimavam em prender.

-Foi então que ele deu á costa, deitado apenas numa pequena porta. – De braços cruzados, a jovem adiantou-se para junto de Jack. – Ao princípio julguei-o morto, já que mal respirava quando o tomei em meus braços, mas logo verifiquei que estava somente ferido com gravidade; naquela noite, a sua vida manteve-se presa por um fio.

-Querida, meros pormenores. – Ergueu a sobrancelha ao vê-la encurtar a pequena distância dos dois.

-Meros pormenores que nunca serão esquecidos, capitão, muito menos o pesadelo que passei nestes dois últimos dias.

Abismados com aquela pequena discussão, a tripulação assistia sem ter coragem de os interromper. Já Isabella mantinha o dedo indicador a roçar no nariz de Jack, que dava um curto passo atrás para fugir das investidas da jovem. Gibbs pigarreou e tomando a coragem que ninguém teve, ele intrometeu-se:

-Desculpem!

-O que é? – Afrontaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, com semblantes irritados virados para o primeiro imediato.

-Sem querer interromper a conversa, já interrompendo… – Gibbs engoliu seco, antes de prosseguir. – Há mais alguém neste navio que quer te ver.

-Não sei porquê, mas começo a ter medos dessas mirabolantes surpresas…

Jack rodopiou os seus calcanhares, quando ouviu a porta entreaberta da sua cabine ser arrastada sem dificuldade. Sua boca escancarou milimetricamente ao apreciar os contornos encobertos pela sombra do castelo da popa, especialmente por conhecer tão bem aquela pessoa que dava passadas secas contra o tabuado do navio. Mais um dos seus fantasmas voltava à vida. Ainda petrificado, viu o homem abrir um glorioso sorriso e avançar rumo a ele.

-Venham de lá esses ossos, Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Sem Jack prever, John puxou-o de encontro a si, num abraço apertado.

-Mas o que é isto, hoje? – O capitão despegou-se e rodopiou as mãos no ar, apontando tanto para Barbossa, como para seu pai - Alguma convocatória de mortos-vivos? – Ainda assombrado, Jack tratou imediatamente de perguntar a John: - Como está aqui? Vi você morrer em alto mar.

-Vaso ruim não quebra, meu filho. – E numa gargalhada, continuou seu raciocínio: - Perdido na profunda negridão do oceano, e completamente desesperado, acabei por convocar Davy Jones e fiz um pequeno acordo com ele: Caso ele me nomeasse guardião de sua ilha, em troca lhe daria a alma dos que pereceram naquela batalha contra Sao Feng, tal como o navio. Pelos vistos ele aceitou. – John examinou-se, com um semblante de dúvida. – Mesmo eu tendo conseguido fugir dessa ilha, eu não sei se continuo morto, ou não!

-Então é essa a impressionante história de John Sparrow? – Gibbs mantinha-se boquiaberto com o que acabara de escutar

-Digamos que são velhas lendas do mar. - Deu então ombros, impassível. Observou então o seu filho de uma ponta à outra. – Você tornou-se num verdadeiro pirata.

-Não era bem esse o meu sonho, mas não me arrependo do caminho que tomei. – Retrucou, mordaz.

Isabella podia notar nas feições de Jack o desapontamento. Talvez porque o pai tenha caído no mesmo erro que o filho, ao negociar com aquele que era considerado o diabo dos sete mares: Davy Jones. Expirou pausadamente. Só de pensar naquele nome, tal como a presença possante daquele monstro, faziam com que um arrepio lhe trespassasse a espinha. Por mais que os planos de Jack se resumissem a recuperar o coração, ela não sabia se estaria pronta a voltar a enfrentar Davy Jones.

-Capitão, tem alguma rota em plano? – Perguntou Ragetti, desviando o pensamento de Isabella.

-Tortuga! – Jack voltou-se para ela, que tentou disfarçar o seu pequeno abalo com um sorriso translúcido. – Temos de reabastecer este navio de Rum, já que alguém teve a brilhante ideia de o estourar. – Elevou a voz, fingindo-se indignado.

-Vá lá Jack, o Rum alguma vez tinha de ter alguma utilidade – Rebateu Will, expressando pela primeira vez seu sentido de humor, numa gargalhada.

-Depois ajusto contas com você, senhor Turner…

-Se não for muita impertinência minha, o capitão vai continuar com três mulheres no navio? – Foi Pintel quem tentou averiguar. – Se uma dá azar, três então será o fim do mundo, se é que me entende.

-Algumas problema contra as mulheres? – Isabella lançou um olhar fulminante para o pirata, que recuou para junto de Ragetti.

-Sabe Pintel, precisaremos de boas cozinheiras, boas criadas…

-Eu não vim com você para ser sua escrava pessoal. – Isabella sentiu os homens rirem-se com aquele comentário, e rosnou: – Piratas machistas. – Afastou-se ao dar costas para aqueles homens, descendo as escadas da escotilha, incerta do rumo que tomava.

-Concordo com ela. - Reformou Dalma, fitando cada um ali presente. – Que fique bem claro, ninguém aqui será criada.

-Marujos, não deixem que nenhuma mulher vos domine, nem as deixem tomar posse de um navio. Isso seria o nosso fim, savvy? – Aconselhou Jack, diante do olhar indignado das mulheres, que preferiram não comentar. – Do que estão á espera para colocarem este garotão em alto mar? Vá lá, sua cambada de cães preguiçosos.

Depois de ver aquele alvoroço de pessoas a correrem de um lado para o outro, Jack não teve como não espalhar um sorriso em seus lábios. Estava novamente em casa, se assim podia chamar àquele navio do qual tanta coisa tinha compartilhado. Com o mesmo sorriso agradável, subiu até ao leme, contudo, logo o seu rosto foi preenchido por uma expressão de terror, especialmente por ver Barbossa agarrado ao leme. Encheu o peito de ar e foi em direcção a Barbossa já bramando:

-Pode sair dai…

-Capitão pode descansar um pouco, eu fico aqui para qualquer eventualidade – Instigou Barbossa, num tom provocador.

-Não obrigado, eu estou muito bem, aliás eu estou óptimo. Pode ir brincar aos barquinhos lá para baixo. – Os dois olharam-se, mas logo Barbossa rendeu-se e bufou.

-Muito bem, pode tomar seu lugar! – Com a emoção marcada em seu semblante, Jack acariciou as canas do leme e logo tomou o seu comando, sendo recebido por uma leve brisa.

-Me dê um bom motivo para não o colocar sozinho numa ilha. – Ponderou Jack, imperturbável.

-Sabe, Jack, este navio é demasiado importante para os dois. – O Capitão parecia minimamente interessado no que Barbossa pretendia dizer, mas este insistiu: - E nenhum está pensando desistir dele…- Jack descolou-se da frente do leme e voltou-se para o homem atrás de si.

-O problema, caro Hector, é que eu não me esqueci do que você fez há treze anos atrás, quando resolveu brincar de dupla face. E agora, não vejo motivos vantajosos para a minha pessoa, de te levar nesta viagem.

-Ganhará um aliado. Se nos unirmos, poderemos ser uma grande coligação contra Davy Jones. Ele está vulnerável sem o Kraken e o coração. Será que não percebe? Toda ajuda é bem vinda, e você não está em posição de a negar. – Jack olhou-o de soslaio. – Podemos enterrar nossos machados de guerra e esquecer nossas divergências por um bem maior: a nossa liberdade sobre estes mares. – e num modo ponderado, comentou: - Além que poderemos estar prestes a ser extintos, caso o coração tenha caído nas mãos erradas.

-Quem possui o coração, ainda não soube como usá-lo – Em duas passadas, Jack afastou-se de Barbossa, pensativo. – Se não estes mares não estariam tão calmos, e coisas terríveis já estariam acontecendo. – impôs seus olhos sobre a interminável linha do horizonte. – E como disse, nós não estaríamos aqui, mate.

-Então, aceita a minha proposta? – Barbossa estendeu a mão, para desconfiança de Jack, que a ficou de nariz torcido.

-Se me volta a trair, em vez de um tiro de pistola, acertar-lhe-ei com um tiro de canhão…- Por fim apertou a mão do velho pirata, com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Estou vendo que se entenderam. – Interrompeu Tia Dalma, vendo o aperto de mão entre eles. – Ainda bem!

-Tia Dalma, quanta saudade! – Escarneceu, fazendo-lhe uma vénia teatral.

-Não me faça rir, Jack. – De vestido amparado nas mãos, a mulher avançou com um semblante curioso. – Mas do que falavam? Aposto que era de Davy Jones.

-Estava aconselhando o capitão, pois teremos de arranjar uma maneira de entrar em Port Royal e recuperar o coração…

-Ele encontra-se lá? Mas como? Eu até hoje não percebi como ele desapareceu do meu vaso de terra. – Murmurou, confuso.

-James Norrington, não lhe diz nada? – Jack fitou Tia Dalma com surpresa, recordando o facto de James ter-se sacrificado para os salvar; mero truque. – Foi ele que vos roubou, para limpar o seu nome. E a esta hora, o coração deve estar na mão do Lorde Cutler…

_**Flashback**_

_-…Beckett! – anunciou um guarda entrando numa sala um pouco iluminada, mas acolhedora. – Temos aqui o homem que nos pediu..._

_-Façam-no entrar. – Cutler mantinha uma postura impassível, com os braços atrás das costas, voltado para a janela aberta de seu escritório._

_-Sim, senhor! _

_Com uma breve reverência, o guarda saiu da sala, voltando segundos depois na companhia de um homem algemado. Num gesto brusco, forçou o homem a se sentar na cadeira vazia, saindo apenas com ordem de Cutler. Um suspiro teatral foi escutado, antes de Lord Cutler se voltar seus olhos para o jovem pirata que se encontrava quieto, de maneira descontraída, como se a sorte estivesse prestes a bater-lhe á porta._

_-Olhem se não é o Sparrow…_

_-Capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow, por favor. – Rebateu ele num tom mordaz, sorrindo ironicamente._

_-Que seja!. – Cutler aproximou-se de sua secretária e sentou-se sem cerimónias, sem tirar os olhos daquele pirata. – Andava há muito para revê-lo. Resolveu fugir e virar pirata? Que feio! Quando estava ao meu lado não fazia intenção de cometer tantos crimes quanto os que estão aqui – Jack viu ele tirar uma lista da gaveta e leu-o em voz alta: – Crimes contra a coroa; traição contra a Companhia das Índias Orientais; roubo de um navio de Londres; disfarces para entrar na cidade, ou para fugir delas …Se continuar a lê-la nem amanhã sairei daqui._

_-Só devo agradecer a você pelo facto de me ter catalogado como um fora da lei. E como nesta vida nem tudo é fácil, eu tive que cometer alguns…sacrifícios para adubar bem a minha fama de pirata. – Num sorriso contrafeito, Cutler rebateu:_

_-Mas como sempre, a vida nem sempre é justa para quem merece. E como manda a lei, os piratas têm o fim que merecem..._

_-Hum! – Jack chegou-se um pouco à frente, como se esperasse a revelação de um segredo: - E qual é esse final?_

_-A forca, caro Jack. – Cutler encarou Jack por alguns segundos, porém ergueu-se e dirigiu-se até á lareira crepitante. – A forca._

_-Um final muito agradável para corruptos, mas não para a minha pessoa. – Jack seguiu as passadas do homem, num semblante debochado. _

_-Sparrow, o que faria se pudesse ter o controlo de todos os oceanos?_

_-De certo não estaria aqui perdendo o meu tempo. E você, o que faria?_

_-Faria com que o total controlo dos Oceanos, superfície e profundezas, fossem meus. E aproveitava para eliminar a raça mais imunda do planeta: piratas e corsários, ou qualquer tipo de ladrão existente à face da terra. – E num sorriso diabólico, completou: - Tornar-me-ia senhor de tudo o que pudesse…_

_-Sonha alto para um mero mortal, esse foi sempre o seu defeito – Apontou Jack, que olhava para todo o lado em busca de uma fuga possível._

_-Que procura, Sparrow? Uma saída? – Jack revirou os olhos, como se fosse caço antes mesmo de ter fugido._

_-Não, aprecio apenas a bela decoração da sua sala. – Discretamente, Cutler pegava num ferro com um P na ponta._

_-Sabe, Sparrow, eu não podia deixar você ir para a forca, sem antes marcá-lo como deve de ser. Assim, quando você morrer, já todos lá em cima saberão que você tem passagem directa para o inferno. Guardas! – Cada vez mais confuso, Jack viu dois homens entrarem de rompante. – Sabem o que fazer._

_O olhar dos dois homens recaiu sobre um Jack receoso. Em passadas largas, os dois avançaram sobre Jack e agarraram seus braços, afastando a grilheta e a manga do antebraço direito. _

_-Mas o que raios estão fazendo? _

_Embora Jack se debatesse inutilmente, Cutler aproximava-se com aquele ferro escaldante em direcção a Jack. Ao saber das intenções do Lord, ele arreganhou os dentes e contorceu-se nos braços dos homens que o seguravam com força, cada vez mais convencido que não tinha como escapar. E, sem ele contar, o ferro fervoroso praticamente penetrou na pele morena do pirata, que gritou como se sua carne fosse arrancada violentamente. O ferro foi retirado segundos depois, quando um P vermelho e bem marcado era visível. Mesmo sobre tortura, e consumido por uma dor insuportável, Jack não esmoreceu, sobretudo quando os guardas o soltaram bruscamente contra a cadeira. Ainda que segurasse o seu braço ferido, ainda ardente, ele conteve a sua raiva sobre o sorriso impertinente daquele Lord._

_-Deixem-nos! – Sem demora, os dois saíram enquanto Jack observava o P ainda fervilhar em sua pele. – Isto é para você não esquecer que tem um destino marcado, ao qual não pode escapar. _

_Num impulso, Jack ergueu-se rapidamente e pegou noutro ferro, sem dar tempo de manobra a Cutler. Impossibilitado de fazer grandes movimentos, por causa das grilhetas, o pirata conseguiu agarrar o Lord pela gola da camisa e cravar o P no meio da sua barriga, ainda que por cima da camisa bem aprontada dele, fazendo o homem berrar incontrolavelmente. _

_-Seu idiotaaa. – Culter deixou-se deslizar sem forças contra o chão, com as mãos sobre o sítio onde Jack o tinha queimado. _

_-Qual é a sensação de ser marcado por um pirata? – Jack pôde ver a raiva estampada nos olhos de Cutler. – Bom, escusa de chamar os guardas, eu sairei pela janela! Foi um prazer revê-lo, Cutler Becket! – Jack correu então pela janela e desapareceu._

_-Eu te apanho, Jack Sparrow! – Murmurou ele erguendo-se com dificuldade, movendo-se até à janela de punhos cerrados. - Nem que seja no inferno._

_**Fim de Flashback **_

-Foi esse Lord quem te marcou, não é verdade? – Indagou Dalma, como se soubesse exactamente em que Jack pensava ao acordar de seu transe.

-Posso dizer que ambos deixamos marcas um no outro. – Discretamente, Jack afagou seu antebraço direito, onde permanecia o P por cima da tatuagem do pardal. - Ele quer o coração para poder controlar tudo à sua volta.

-Mas se ele já tem o coração há algum tempo, porque ainda não o usou? – Questionou, Barbossa ambíguo.

-Isso é o que temos de descobrir depois do desembarque em Tortuga. – Jack suspirou e olhou para Tia Dalma. – Têm mais alguma novidade?

-O Will já sabe do que realmente se passou, no dia em que o navio foi atacado pelo kraken. – Jack disfarçou, como se assobiasse. – Vocês têm de resolver esse assunto, pelo menos fale com ela, já que Elizabeth não teve culpa de…

-Será que o tempo vai mudar? – Jack molhou o dedo para ver como estava o vento, descendo assim as escadas.

-Ai Jack, se uma mulher para você já era uma confusão, então imagino como se deve estar sentindo, dividido entre duas belas mulheres… – Murmurou Dalma, vendo Barbossa segurar o leme outra vez.

**XxxXxxX**

Ainda incerta do real motivo pelo qual ter descido até ao convés inferior, Isabella caminhou em passadas brandas, sem saber que a primeira porta que vislumbrara era os aposentos de Jack. Instintivamente, ela abriu-a de maneira precavida, deparando-se com inúmeros objectos maravilhosos naquele aposento. Entrou, então, sem cerimónias para observar melhor o museu de relíquias ali exposto, imaginando cada lugar que Jack já havia visitado, e saqueado também. Desde grandes artefactos a pequenos tesouros, repartidos por cada canto daquela divisão, a jovem acabou por pegar delicadamente numa taça, toda revestida em ouro com contornos em diamante.

-Roubado em Atenas. – Murmurou ao examinar, de olhos cerrados, detalhadamente aquela taça.

-Óptimo palpite! – Uma voz soou atrás dela e apanhou-a desprevenida. Assustada, rodopiou para encarar um Jack jovial.

-Desculpe, Jack, eu não queria de maneira alguma invadir o…

-Gostou dos meus aposentos? – Intercalou-a, divertido com a atrapalhação da jovem, que suspirou com aquele comentário.

-É um belo espaço. E reconfortante. – De cenho cerrado, ela pousou a taça. – O que me leva a perguntar: onde será que irei ficar acomodada…

-Pode sempre ficar aqui, eu não mordo! – Ele moveu-se para arrastar uma rede que estava atada num dos pilares do navio e estendeu-a para prendê-la no outro lado. – Como vê, há espaço suficiente. – Por fim, sentou-se.

-Escusado será dizer que não confio em você, nem nas suas boas intenções.

Com um desprezo fingido, Isabella cruzou os braços e aparentou mirar a janela atentamente, ao passo que Jack a observava atentamente, com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. Num pulo, ele ergueu-se e atrás dela, colocou-lhe as mãos nos ombros e soprou no ouvido dela, arrepiando-a:

-Chegará o dia em que você confiará plenamente em mim.

-No dia em que você virar santo, cheio de princípios e dignidade. – Isabella não teve coragem de se mover um centímetro, compenetrada naquele momento. – Talvez eu acredite. – Concluiu num sussurro quase inaudível.

-Não se preocupe, darling, ele chegará. E te obrigará a ver que afinal não sou tão mau pirata, como você afirmou. – Ele rodopiou-a em seus braços, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele. – Sabe, essas roupas não te favorecem nada. – Incomodada, ela ganhou forças e soltou-se dos braços dele, para se olhar no espelho da penteadeira.

-Já há muito tempo que não me vestia de homem para sobreviver. – Ela acabou por rasgar um sorriso enquanto Jack se dirigia ao armário. De, lá, ele achou um velho, mas bonito vestido verde musgo e entregou a ela. – Esse vestido é de mulher salgada de Tortuga? Ou alguma amante?

-Digamos que é roubado! – Retrucou, num tom baixo. – Foi de uma Condessa Francesa, depravada por sinal. – Ele chocalhou a cabeça para fitar uma Isabella abismada. Com seus trejeitos, murmurou: - Eu vou lá para fora.

-Obrigada. – Jack ainda permanecia quieto, de olhos presos na jovem. - Capitão, por favor… – Ela apontou para a porta.

-Ah, claro, ir embora. – Disse ao abanar a cabeça; meio indignado, saiu dos aposentos e subiu até ao convés superior, onde viu Will encostado á borda do navio, perto da proa. – Se não é o jovem Will pensando na vida. – Pigarreou e sem solenizar, encostou-se igualmente à amurada, tentando arranjar um modo de abordar Will sobre assuntos passados. – Sei da situação comprometedora em que nos viu, a mim e a Elizabeth…e bom, quero que saiba que não foi nada de mais. Amigos como dantes.

-E se quer saber, eu perdoei-a. Sei que ela fez aquilo para nos salvar, já você, não sei se teria tanta dignidade para tomar tal decisão. – Jack ia responder, mas Will antecipou-se. – Eu só acho que devia ter a decência de a perdoar.

-Decência? Eu? – Sua mão voou para o peito, fingindo-se ofendido. – Qual a parte, _eu fui vitima,_ que você não compreendeu? Eu teria arranjado uma outra solução para escaparmos com vida. Até porque, um capitão nunca deve abandonar o seu navio. Pense nisso…

-Interrompo alguma coisa?

A voz feminina despertou a atenção dos dois homens, que não tardaram a olhar para trás. Jack arregalou os olhos e Will escancarou um pouco a boca, quando contemplaram Isabella naquele traje esbelto. Era como se aquele simples vestido tivesse sido desenhado para cada parte do corpo bem torneado da jovem. Isabella sentiu suas faces corarem um pouco, com tal estupefacção, e disfarçadamente afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás do cabelo, que estava enlaçado em duas tranças no cimo da nuca.

"_Onde ela arranjou aquele medalhão? Deve valer uma fortuna!" _Pensou Jack ao se aperceber que a jovem exibia um pequeno medalhão de ouro no pescoço.

-O vestido caiu-lhe que nem uma luva.

-CAPITÃO…TEMOS AQUI UM PROBLEMA. – Berrou Gibbs do castelo de popa.

-Bugger, será que essa cambada de cães dos infernos não sabe se virar sem mim… - resmungava, ao se dirigir rumo ao primeiro imediato, em passadas pesadas

-William Turner, certo? – Supôs Isabella quando encurtou a distância entre ela e o marujo, debruçando-se contra o resguardo.

-Pode me tratar apenas por Will! – Retrucou, num sorriso gentil. – Então, como foi a semana passada com o Capitão?

-Confesso que nunca me tinha deparado com um pirata tão confuso e maluquinho. Ele simplesmente arruinou minha parte sana, quer dizer, já há um bom tempo que não cometia tantas loucuras, como as que cometi para fugir daquela ilha. – Ela mordeu o lábio para evitar um sorriso e de cabeça baixa, chocalhou-a, para logo fitar o garoto simpático.

-Jack não muda mesmo, ainda que o ache bem quieto desde que chegou. – Isabella tentou recordar algum facto para essa mudança, mas nada lhe ocorreu em mente.

-Pressuponho que a falta de rum o levou a um estado…_normal_? – Dissecou numa entoação de dúvida, não evitando rir abertamente, juntamente com Will.

Ao se aperceber da boa disposição ocorrente entre o seu amado e a recém chegada estavam, Elizabeth não podia deixar de observá-los por entre a escotilha, sentindo uma ponta de ciúmes. Com o queixo erguido, ela subiu o resto das escadas e precipitou-se até eles, não deixando que a beleza da outra a intimidasse.

-A conversa está boa? – Indagou Elizabeth, com os braços cruzados, ao mesmo tempo que os dois voltavam-se para ela.

-Ora, pode-se juntar a nós, já que estávamos falando do Capitão Jack Sparrow. Com certeza, você me poderá explicar como _salvou _a tripulação, pois ainda ninguém me contou. – E num tom mais cínico, completou: - E para que fique claro, eu adoro desfechos felizes. – Dando ombros, moveu-se para se retirar.

-Só por ter salvo Jack, isso não lhe dá o direito de considerar seja o que for….

-Ao contrário de você, que o levou a uma morte certa. – Isabella deteve-se mesmo ao lado de Elizabeth e a encarar com desconsideração. – Mas eu não te culpo por isso, aliás, nem tenho esse direito já que você fez tudo por essa tripulação, não é verdade?

-Por favor, não vão discutir agora! – Pediu Will ao se colocar no meio das duas, que se olhavam freneticamente, controlando seus impulsos mais primários para não se atacarem.

-Posso ser uma intrusa aqui neste navio, mas não me vou calar se vir algo que não me agrada. – Em silencio, a jovem pirata encarou Elizabeth por mais alguns segundos, com uma expressão contorcida de raiva, para logo se retirar sem olhar para trás.

-Porque Jack tinha de trazer essa _mulher_ com ele?

-Elizabeth, por favor, esqueça isso. – Will agarrou a garota delicadamente pela cintura e beijou-a com doçura. Jack, que estava com a sua luneta no tombadilho, assistia aquilo!

-Melhor assim! – Considerou Jack, inclinando a cabeça para a frente, após fechar a luneta e guardá-la.

-A falar sozinho, meu filho! – John permanecia sentado no resguardo do navio, com um ar lunático.

-Conversava de mim, para comigo, savvy? – Repostou, ainda num tom frio.

-Você ainda continua magoado comigo?

-Não tenho motivos para tal, se quer saber. – Com uma expressão irónica, rodou os calcanhares para fitar o pai. – Até porque, qualquer um, hoje em dia, faz um trato com Davy Jones aonde condena a sua tripulação, em troca de uma vida feliz…

-Você não me pode acusar, até porque também fez um pacto com Jones. E não vamos esquecer que você atraiçoou o código pirata, ao renegar a sua origem e embarcar com a Companhia das Índias, sendo depois acusado de traição por Cutler. – Num pulo, John esbracejava. – E acredito que foi só por isso que voltou a vestir a pele de pirata, senão, ainda estaria no universo daqueles emproados.

-Mas não condenei ninguém a uma vida de miséria, como você. Quantas almas estão naquele navio por sua causa? – Jack abanou as mãos no ar, expressando seu agastamento. – Como sempre, o _grande_ Capitão John Sparrow resolveu aguardar sua vida, preso no Cofre de Davy Jones.

-Falhei como Capitão, sobretudo como pai, eu sei. Mas quanto tempo passou, meu filho?

-Quase uma vida! – Rebateu secamente, voltando-se para se apossar do leme. – Eu já não sou aquele garotinho ingénuo, aprendi muito.

-Tem razão, você já não é um garoto, é um homem de trinta e três anos…com o tempo a sua fama espalhou-se pelos sete mares e além! Orgulho-me do que você se tornou. – Jack soltou um sorriso do canto da boca.

-Também eu me orgulho, também eu…

Jack olhava o horizonte, onde um belo pôr-do-sol pintava o céu de tons alaranjados. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se completo, ainda que faltasse o seu companheiro de longas datas: Rum! Contudo, navegar novamente naquele navio, fazia-o encher seu peito de orgulho, mesmo não sabendo quais os próximos objectivos a alcançar. Talvez novos ventos anunciassem grandes mudanças.

**N/A: Bom, mais um capítulo grandinho para compensar o tempo que não tenho postado. Resolvi postar antes de dormir, e se não tivesse pedrada de sono, eu responderia aos vossos comentários. Contudo quero agradecer á Lola, Likha Sparrow, Morena e Jane por terem comentado, mas no próximo capitulo eu respondo :)**

**E cá está, Jack já voltou para o navio e com Isabella…o que será que se vai passar em diante…? **

**Fiquem bem, e já sabem, quero saber das vossas opiniões ;)**

**Taty Black**


	9. Promessas de vingança

**Capitulo 8**

**Promessas de vingança**

Quando o navio estava preparado para marear por esses oceanos infindáveis, em plena noite de quarto minguante, Jack resolveu abandonar o seu posto e recolher-se aos seus aposentos. De garrafa de rum sustentada na mão direita, dançando o seu líquido no interior, o Capitão desceu descontraidamente as escadas até se deter a meio. Na última escada encontrava-se Elizabeth, de olhar perdido na imensa negridão do navio; as feições sombrias marcavam a sua expressão apagada. A mesma expressão que possuíra á meses atrás, num momento igualmente passado ali, naquelas escadas, onde ela se lamentava pelo facto de seu casamento não se ter sucedido. Jack rodopiou o olhar e desceu o resto, com passadas de tal maneira pesadas, que despertou a jovem Elizabeth do seu transe. O olhar dos dois encontrou-se naquele espaço, para embaraço da jovem. No seu interior, a presença dele incomodava-a de uma maneira avassaladora, sobretudo pelas circunstâncias em que se encontrava. O facto de não conseguir encará-lo sem sentir aquela culpa arrebatadora, ainda que tenha a plena consciência de ter tomado a atitude certa, tornava-a ainda mais vazia.

Numa encolhedela de ombros, Jack deu um gole e acabou por se sentar no mesmo degrau que ela, sem a fitar directamente. O seu olhar mantinha-se preso num ponto fixo, aproveitando o barulho das leves ondas que se desfaziam contra o casco do navio. Já o convés estava praticamente vazio, sem a presença impertinente de qualquer marujo. Por fim, Jack colocou os cotovelos no degrau de cima e murmurou:

-Um noite um pouco frio, não?

-Não tanto, quando se está devidamente agasalhada. – Novo silêncio abraçou-os, mas logo Elizabeth mordeu o lábio e ganhou coragem para prosseguir com seu pedido de desculpas: - Jack, lamento muito pelo que fiz. Eu disse que não me ia arrepender, mas a verdade é que me martirizo todos os dias, especialmente pelos remorsos e pela atitude incorrecta que tomei com você…

-Palavras tão refinadas para um mero pirata. – Retrucou, levando o gargalo ao encontro de um sorriso matreiro, para novamente sorver o líquido âmbar.

-Eu não queria te deixar à mercê de uma sorte tão cruel como aquela.

-Acabou por deixar… – Ela baixou a cabeça e chocalhou-a levemente, a modos de afastar as pequenas gotículas que ocupavam o seu rosto; acabou então por erguê-lo, enfrentando-o:

-Compreenda, Jack, naquela altura não havia tempo para te explicar o simples facto de que se você fosse connosco, nossas hipóteses de sobrevivência seriam nulas. Até porque você nunca entenderia que o kraken só queria você, não a tripulação. – De maneira explosiva, Elizabeth esbracejava, tentando-o chamar à razão. – Nesse momento, eu tive receio que você quisesse arriscar a vida da tripulação, e de forma desonrosa, eu me vi no direito de te impedir. – Suspirou pesarosamente, completando: - Não me orgulho de te feito o que fiz, especialmente de te ter tentado seduzir para te prender. Mais uma vez só me posso lamentar.

-Eu sei que fez isso para poder salvar o seu _mais-que-queridinho-Will_ – Seus trejeitos espirituosos acompanhavam arrastadamente as palavras. – Contudo, querida Elizabeth, como sabe, eu não sou um homem de guardar grandes rancores, por isso pretendo esquecer tudo.

-Mas não vai voltar a ter mais confiança em mim, não é? – Quando viu ele ponderar, com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, ela interrompeu o seu raciocínio: – Está no seu direito. Da minha parte, eu já tratei de me livrar deste fardo que me consumia durante noites e dias sem fim.

-Que bom, estamos diante de um final feliz, vamos comemorar. – Novo gole foi dado.

-Contudo, há outra coisa que me consome. – Ela inspirou fundo. Já que estava a expor tudo o que sentia desde aquele dia, sentia a obrigação de contar aquele segredo que escondera de todos. – Sobre o nosso beijo. – Jack parou de beber e ergueu a sobrancelha. – Aquele beijo, que inicialmente era para ser uma armadilha, acabou por se tornar em algo mais para mim, algo que não sei explicar ao certo.

-Aaahhh, eu sabia! – Ele bateu com a mão na coxa, como ênfase da cogitação e vergou-se um pouco sobre ela. – Afinal quem acabou por cair na armadilha foi você. – Ironizou, com um ar malicioso, acabando por se agarrar a uma corda para se erguer. – Curiosidade, amor!

-Não me arrependa de estar pedindo perdão. – Proferiu entre dentes ao se erguer igualmente, ficando de frente para o homem que fazia seu coração palpitar lentamente, algo que ela não compreendia. – Espero que a partir de hoje, tudo volte ao normal entre nós, sem actos piratas aparentes, claro. – Elizabeth estendeu a mão, do qual Jack retribuiu ao gesto. – E obrigada pela compreensão, você sempre foi um homem bom.

-Muito bem! – Lentamente, Jack achegou-se do ouvido dela e soprou: - Mas isso não invalida o facto de ficar satisfeito pelo meu beijo a ter marcado. Todavia, tenho uma novidade para você: nunca daria certo entre nós.

-Convencido! – Empurrou-o levemente para trás, com um abanar de cabeça.

-Apenas sou realista, savvy? – Jack soltou um sorriso maroto ao lhe entregar a garrafa, que aceitou de imediato.

-Quem não te conhecer, que te compre. – Dito aquilo, a jovem virou costas e foi em direcção á escotilha, de onde desapareceu segundos depois.

Com um sorriso persistente em seus lábios, ele meditou sobre a conversa que tivera com Elizabeth, a mulher que aparentava estar frágil com aquilo tudo. Sempre conhecera a determinação e a força dela, contudo, admitia que Elizabeth estava uma sombra do que fora há uns meses atrás. Com certeza o carregar daquele fardo, o de suportar a sua suposta morte em suas mãos, tinha-a mortificado interiormente e talvez mentalmente. Ainda que demorasse a admitir, agora sabia que tinha feito bem em ter aceitado a opinião da sábia Tia Dalma. Ao dar ombros, ele caminhou também para a escotilha, ainda que tropegamente.

Ao mover-se conforme o embalo do navio, Jack conseguiu chegar aos seus aposentos. Abriu a porta arrastadamente e logo se deparou com uma Isabella adormecida na sua cama. Rodopiando os olhos, ele fechou a porta com cuidado e atirou o chapéu para a mesa, ao mesmo tempo que remoía para dentro.

-Já tratou de se ocupar do meu espaço. Daqui a nada verei meu navio com enfeites floridos, com vasinhos de flores, estampados cor de rosa e cortinas amarelas nas bocas de canhão… - Ao mesmo tempo que resmungava, ia gesticulando os braços. – Bem que a devia ter habituado a dormir com os marujos.

Ao se aperceber de uma certa agitação no sítio em que se encontrava, Isabella foi abrindo os olhos numa pequena fenda, deparando-se com um Jack que andava de um lado para o outro. Resmungava coisas incompressíveis, talvez inaudíveis para quem acabara de acordar. Acordar! Foi nesse momento que se recordou de se ter recolhido mais cedo para descansar um pouco, acabando por adormecer na cama de Jack. Justamente na cama dele. Embaraçada, ela esfregou os olhos e ergueu o tronco para o fitar.

-Me desculpe, eu estava tão cansada que acabei por adormecer aqui…

-Não precisa de se levantar.

Ele começou por tirar o casaco, para logo de seguida tirar a camisa. Ainda perplexa, Isabella não pôde deixar de contemplar mais uma vez o corpo bem proporcionado daquele pirata, com inúmeras tatuagens espalhadas pelo torso moreno de Jack. Da primeira vez que o vira nu tinha sido devido a circunstâncias de força maior, mas agora era diferente. Ele tirava a roupa por livre e espontânea vontade, sem algum tipo de pudor. Engoliu seco, tentando desviar os olhos para outro lado. Já Jack, exibia um sorriso manhoso, ao observar por cima do ombro, uma Isabella de faces extremamente coradas.

-Era preciso esse circo todo? – murmurou ela ao se aperceber que ele a olhava de esgueira.

-Não sei porque reclama, se já me viu tal e qual como vim ao mundo. – Ele acabou por atirar a camisa para cima da cadeira e voltou-se para uma Isabella corada.

-Se quer saber, senhor Sparrow, eu estou mais do que acostumada à nudez masculina. Não se esqueça que vivi praticamente num navio pirata, além de ter frequentado alguns bordéis de quinta categoria para acompanhar aqueles fanfarrões desgraçados. – Ela revirou os olhos perante tais lembranças.

-Mesmo assim, continua casta e pura como uma donzela pronta a casar. Gabo suas qualidades de boa samaritana num mundo tão imundo como o nosso. – Sorrateiramente, ele sentou-se na cama. – Num mundo onde o dinheiro compra o prazer, ou o prazer nos suborna na sua teia de sedução. – Passou o dorso da mão pelo braço dela, encantador.

-Como lhe disse uma vez, eu não sou nenhuma galdéria para me render tão facilmente aos caprichos de um homem. – Quase cuspiu as palavras, com repulsa, ainda que seu rosto tivesse a milímetros de distância dele. – Embora tenha sido muitas vezes aliciada para esse mundo de prazer carnal, eu nunca tive necessidade de sucumbir por mero deleite. – Manhosa, passeou a mão pela transa dele, numa voz arrastada: - Sou humana, tenho as minhas necessidades carnais, mas não as satisfarei com qualquer um que apareça, por isso é que me diferencio das mulheres que você conheceu.

-Touché. – Levou a mão contra o peito, num falso desprazimento. – Em cheio.

-Espero tê-lo esclarecido completamente. – ressoou quase perto do ouvido dele, desviando-se para analisar as feições dele, com um claro contentamento. – E agora eu devo ir tomar o meu lugar à beira dos marujos. – Arrastou-se até ao final da cama e num pulo colocou-se de pé.

-Escusa de ir! – Encolheu os ombros, começando a tirar as botas. – Você pode ficar aqui comigo. Afinal, já dormimos várias vezes juntos, e não foi por isso que a desrespeitei.

-Não me desrespeitou porque sabia que, caso isso acontecesse, você ficava sem o seu rico pertence. – Ele enrugou a cara e fez um biquinho, com tal observação. – Mas se faz tanta questão…- Isabella encolheu os ombros, indiferente ao pedido. – Preciso tirar o vestido para dormir.

-Esteja à vontade, eu prometo não olhar, palavra de pirata!

-O pior é que essa sua palavra não vale nada. – Ela cruzou os braços, de lábios a formar uma linha recta, pensativa. – Bom, não me resta mais nada se não arriscar.

Ao mesmo tempo que Jack tapava o rosto com uma almofada, cumprindo assim o combinado, Isabella virou costas e começou a desapertar os botões incorporados na parte da frente do vestido. Segundos depois, o vestido deslizava levemente pelo corpo da garota, sendo acompanhado por um Jack desobediente, que havia baixado discretamente a almofada para observar cada movimento dela. A anágua quase transparente marcava as belas formas da jovem, o que fez Jack escancarar a boca até ser apanhado por Isabella, que se voltou de rompante.

-Bem me parecia que você não ia cumprir sua palavra. – Enquanto abanava a cabeça, aninhou-se para agarrar o vestido e colocá-lo acima da cadeira.

-Eu praticamente não vi nada! – Rebateu ele, com um sorriso malicioso a bailar-lhe nos lábios.

-Quero que saiba que não tirei a adaga do lugar, por isso é bom não querer se aproveitar de mim. – Ela aproximou-se da cama e Jack deu-lhe espaço para que esta se deitasse ao seu lado.

-Tomarei isso em contra. – Ao vê-la sentar-se ao seu lado, ele levou a mão por cima da clavícula dela e acariciou dissimuladamente o cabelo dela. – E então, está gostando da viagem?

-Está sendo tal e qual como imaginei. Os salpicos do mar continuam salgados, tal como o balançar do navio que continua sereno em pleno mar aberto. – Instintivamente, ela acomodou-se sobre o peito dele, num suspiro. – Não sabe o tempo que esperei para voltar a entrar num navio e navegar sem um rumo específico. É simplesmente maravilhoso…

Isabella cedeu nas palavras, ao encontrar o olhar de Jack cravado no seu. Segundos depois, sentiu que ele a puxava cada vez mais para perto, beijando-a de ímpeto. Com um sorriso ávido, Isabella aprofundou o beijo de maneira impaciente ao mesmo tempo que Jack tombava-a lentamente em direcção ao colchão, passeando suas mãos pelas costas da garota. Já ela apossava-se dos cabelos do pirata para o trazer mais para si enquanto ele descia seus lábios em direcção ao pescoço. Mergulhada num outro universo paralelo ao seu, ela deu-se conta do avanço do pirata e tratou de o empurrar para o lado. Revoltada, acabou por lhe dar uma estalada no rosto e ergueu-se arrebatadoramente.

-Oh Bugger, temo que tenha merecido…

-Eu disse-lhe que não sou como as outras que conheceu. – Depois desapareceu pela porta.

-Morgan. – Chamou-a sem resultado. – Bugger. Isabella! – Num pulo, ergueu-se para ir atrás dela.

Após subir precipitadamente as escadas da escotilha, ela olhou para ambos os lados do convés superior, em busca de um local para se esconder de Jack. Num encolher de ombros, correu para o castelo de popa e aproveitou para observar a esplêndida noite que se fazia notar. Com o olhar cravado no céu estrelado, ela suspirou e deixou sua mente voar em rumo às perguntas que a preenchiam.

"_Mas que raios! O que se passa comigo?" _Isabella passou a mão pelo rosto e achegou-se perto do leme, acariciando uma das canas. "_Sempre me gabei por não ser como aquelas mulheres salgadas, e a primeira coisa que faço é quase me entregar a um homem que nem conheço direito."_ O seu coração acelerou ao mesmo tempo da respiração, que permanecia descompassada. "_Já nem_ _me reconheço."_

Do tombadilho, ela averiguou que só Ragetti permanecia encostado a um mastro, dormindo como se não houvesse amanhã. Num resfolgar, pegou suavemente nas canas do leme, como se navegasse sozinha. Desde criança que via seu pai marear entusiasmadamente, ensinando-lhe apenas o necessário para quando o navio passasse de sucessor. E desde então, ansiava conhecer a sensação de navegar rumo ao desconhecido, onde pudesse aventurar-se por esse mundo misterioso. Totalmente absorvida naquelas lembranças, Isabella sorriu com encanto, porém, uma voz a fez sobressaltar.

-Vontade de navegar a esta hora? – Num voltar rápido de calcanhares, ela largou o leme ao se aperceber de que Jack estava mesmo atrás de sim, do mesmo modo em que estivera no quarto.

-Apenas apreciava o leme. – Contradisse, não tirando os olhos dele. – Sabe que sempre sonhei possuir um navio que me levasse por esses sete mares, e uma tripulação que me obedecesse. – Ela entortou o pescoço na direcção do leme e de olhos estreitos, continuou: - Daria um minuto de minha vida só para concretizar uma mera percentagem desse sonho, nem que fosse só para sentir aquele entusiasmo de ter a rota sobre o meu comando. – Jack ficou calado por uns segundos, para logo de seguida virá-la em direcção do leme, e por trás, pegou-lhe nas mãos e colocou-as em cima do leme.

-Que se realize uma pequena parte do seu sonho. – Estupefacta, ela deixou-se levar pelas circunstâncias.

-Por acaso está tentando se redimir do mau comportamento que teve comigo, senhor Sparrow? – De sobrancelha empinada, ela o fitava de soslaio para apreciar um sorriso malicioso reinar nos lábios dele.

-Minhas intenções são as melhores. – Ao chocalhar a cabeça, Isabella voltou seu olhar para a frente para admirar a imensidão negra da noite, iluminada pelo candil do navio. – Sabe, naveguei por muitos sítios, mas nada se compara ao mar aberto. – Jack encostou-se ainda mais às costas dela e, pela primeira vez, Isabella sentiu que ambos se começavam a entender aos poucos.

-Sim, realmente é lindo!

-E se agora nos fossemos deitar? – Isabella olhou-o desconfiada. - Juro que desta vez não volto a te tocar!

-Vamos lá ver se é desta vez que o famoso capitão Jack Sparrow cumpre a sua palavra. Contudo, deixe-me informar que não serei tão piedosa da próxima vez. – Jack deixou-a passar á frente e soltou um sorriso malicioso.

Nessa mesma noite, Isabella adormeceu contra o tórax desnudado de Jack. Este, despercebidamente, afagava a cascata de cabelos negros que se espalhavam desordenadamente acima do seu tronco, enquanto guardava o sono daquele anjo caído. Por mais que lhe custasse admitir, no seu íntimo, ele sentia que estava começando a adaptar-se á presença dela, ao seu feitio, ao seu modo de vida, ao seu sorriso e às suas graciosas feições. Talvez fosse mais além, ao imaginá-la como possível companheira de jornadas, alguém que ele procurou durante uma vida inteira e nunca encontrou. Nem mesmo quando navegara ao lado da destemida Arabella Smith, que acabou por se render aos encantos de Bootstraps Bill Turner, quando adolescentes. É, Isabella mexia com seus nervos e carácter, tornando-o fraco. E de fraco, Jack Sparrow não tinha nada.

**XxxXxxX**

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella se espreguiçou demoradamente na cama, levando a mão para apalpar o lugar de Jack. Ao se aperceber que estava vazio, mas ainda morno – sinal que ele se levantara á pouco tempo -, ela abriu repentinamente os olhos e ergueu o torso ao passo que esfregava o rosto para espantar o sono. Com um agradável sorriso a bailar em seus lábios, voltou a espreguiçar-se, mas logo se recolheu nos lençóis na altura em que ouviu uma batida suave na porta.

-Entre! – Ordenou, tentando ao máximo se tapar.

Para surpresa geral, viu alguém arrastar a porta para dar formas a uma jovem mulher, alguém que ela não contava ver ali. De igual assombro, Elizabeth estancou no umbral da porta, captando cada detalhe daquele quarto até seus olhos recaíram sobre uma Isabella atrapalhada, que se tentava encobrir com lençóis de linho, de maneira exaltada.

-Senhorita Swann? – proferiu com desagrado. – Que deseja aqui?

-Passou aqui a noite? – Ainda perplexa, Elizabeth quase não conseguia pronunciar as palavras de modo inteligível.

-Por acaso isso incomoda-a?

-De forma alguma. – Elizabeth baixou discretamente o rosto, a meios de reprimir um suspiro.

-E o que quer especificamente daqui? – Num pequeno salto, Isabella ergueu-se para logo puxar a anágua para baixo da coxa.

-Gibbs precisa de Jack na proa e…- Cada vez mais incomodada com o que via, Elizabeth desistiu e murmurou ao sair: - Esqueça, eu vou procurá-lo noutro lugar.

Mal a porta fechou atrás de si, encostou-se contra ela, onde depositou a cabeça. Seu olhar fixou-se no tecto, com a respiração acelerada. Não compreendia o porquê daquele atordoo, afinal, que mal havia de Isabella ter dormido na mesma cama que Jack? Uma pontada de inveja incendiou seu corpo, não conseguindo deixar de imaginá-los naquela cama, a fazer sabe-se lá o quê. Num soluço retraído, Elizabeth não conseguia compreender o porquê daquela atracção crescer tão vorazmente em seu coração. Por mais que tentasse se debater contra aqueles malditos pensamentos e instintos, eles teimavam em fluir em sua mente.

-Tenho se sair daqui. – Não suportando tais reflexões, ela apressou-se até ao convés superior, deparando-se com Tia Dalma.

-O que se passou querida? Parece transtornada…

-Acabo de ver a Morgan deitada na cama de Jack. – Confessou ao sentar-se numa das escotilhas fechada.

-Não vejo que mal há nisso.

-Tia Dalma, eles podem ter…eles…

-Querida Elizabeth, eu bem te avisei. Você tem que resolver esse conflito que vai em sua alma, para ter as respostas que necessita. Nesse andar, você só vai trazer sofrimento, não só a você, mas também para William. – Mesmo que de maneira dura, Dalma queria chamar a jovem à razão, embora a sua situação fosse um novelo sem pontas por onde se pegar. - O destino está em suas mãos…

-É ela, a garota dos meus sonhos! – Meio aluada à conversa, Elizabeth cortou a feiticeira. – Mal a vi, tive essa sensação, ainda que nos meus sonhos, as imagens sejam pálidas e não transmitam sons. – A jovem elevou o olhar para captar o de Tia Dalma. – O que mais que intriga é saber o que ela tem a ver com Davy Jones e William. Já ficou claro que com Jack, eles os dois… - Não conseguiu terminar.

-Bem me parecia que era ela. – Dalma fez um gesto com a mão, como algo óbvio. – Mas uma coisa é certa, muita água vai passar por debaixo dessa ponte. E aí, veremos no que isso vai dar.

**XxxXxxX**

-Com licença, senhor. – Depois de ter sido permitida a sua entrada, o empregado do palácio de Port Royal anunciou: - Acaba de receber uma carta do senhor James Norrington

-Muito obrigado! – O empregado entregou-lhe a carta e ficou à espera de novas ordens. – Pode ir agora. – Numa reverência, saiu. – Espero que esse imbecil tenha boas notícias. – Resmungava enquanto rasgava o envelope para se apoderar finalmente da carta e lê-la em voz alta:

_Lord Cutler Beckett:_

_Venho por este meio informar-lhe que me encontro no ponto de encontro de vários piratas, ou seja, Tortuga. Tentei saber algumas informações sobre o Sparrow, e mesmo subornando alguns dos piratas, eles não me souberam dizer exactamente onde esse verme se encontra. Uns dizem que ele morreu num naufrágio, outros dizem que ele encontrou um grande tesouro e está mais rico que o próprio rei de Inglaterra, contudo nenhum factor relevante que nos leve até ele._

_Esperarei mais uma semana em Tortuga, talvez Jack Sparrow revolva aparecer para reabastecer o seu navio com Rum. Caso isso não aconteça, terei de procurar em outras ilhas._

_Seja como for, manterei você informado de cada movimento._

_Sem mais nada a informar._

_James Norrington._

_-_Maldito seja. – Num acesso de raiva, Cutler amassou a carta e ergueu-se da poltrona para atirá-la á lareira, apreciando o papel a desaparecer em cinzas. – O rei chegará dentro de algumas semanas, e este incompetente não consegue nem achar aquele maldito do Sparrow.

A porta do escritório de Cutler abriu-se de rompante, do qual o próprio Lord saiu em direcção a um longo corredor. As suas passadas entoavam nos corredores vazios e sombrios até dar a uma porta, onde um guarda guardava-a incessantemente. Numa continência, o guarda deu espaço para que Cutler pudesse abrir a porta num pequeno empurrão. Atrás dessa, havia umas escadas de pedra em forma de espiral que davam acesso a um piso inferior. Cutler desceu-as lentamente. No piso inferior, uma espécie de cave foi visível, onde desta vez se encontrava uma porta de ferro, mas sem guarda. Com uma chave que estava escondida entre o seu pescoço e a camisola dele, Cutler introduziu-a na grande fechadura e abriu-a de encontrão. Lá dentro, localizava-se uma pequena área, onde tudo era revestido de ferro, tal como um cofre, mas só que ainda maior. No chão, um embrulho pulava a cada segundo, do qual Cutler agachou-se para apará-lo em suas mãos. Nesse momento, uma velha memória preencheu a sua mente.

**Flashback**

_-Sparrow, o que faria se pudesse ter o controlo de todos os oceanos?_

_-De certo não estaria aqui perdendo o meu tempo. E você, o que faria?_

_-Faria com que o total controlo dos Oceanos, superfície e profundezas, fossem meus. E aproveitava para eliminar a raça mais imunda do planeta: piratas e corsários, ou qualquer tipo de ladrão existente à face da terra. – E num sorriso diabólico, completou: - Tornar-me-ia senhor de tudo o que pudesse…_

**Fim Flashback**

-Nunca me esqueci disso, Sparrow. – Com um rosto preenchido pelo ódio, levou a mão livre até ao abdómen. – Do dia em que me marcou com aquele maldito ferro. – E sua mente vagou por nova recordação, divagando alto: - Do dia em que desacatou uma ordem minha, enquanto ainda estava a meu serviço. – Entre dentes, continuou: - Terei a minha vingança mais cedo do que imagina. – Desviou o olhar para o embrulho. – Pensei que mal tivesse o coração nas mãos, ele automaticamente me daria tudo aquilo que almejo, contudo terei primeiro de descobrir como ele funciona. E nesse dia, Jack Sparrow, sua vida estará entre meus dedos e eu te farei implorar por ela.

**XxxXxxX**

Por mares moribundos, velejava o Holandês Voador sem rumo aparente. De lá, o som de notas graves e sonoras assombravam o oceano, numa música arrepiante e cheia de sentido. A cada tecla tocada, Davy Jones fitava o medalhão repousado em cima do seu órgão, perdido totalmente nas suas lembranças. Todavia, esse momento de paz não durou muito tempo, pois um ser desfigurado com formato de concha acabara de entrar, para irritação de Davy.

-Detesto interrupções! – Num erguer majestoso, ele encarou ferozmente o seu primeiro imediato.

-Perdão pela interrupção, capitão, mas os marujos querem saber se já tem alguma rota definida. É que, sabe, desde que o seu coração desapareceu, que não temos um rumo exacto.

-Hum. – Mexeu seus tentáculos, como se amaciasse um possível queixo. – Tenho pesquisado possíveis rotas no mapa, para começar a procura ao meu coração. – Dirigiu-se a uma mesa, onde estava exposto um grandioso e velho mapa. – Mas não faço ideia de onde esteja.

-Não estará com Jack Sparrow? Talvez quando ele se afundou, tenha-o levado com ele e…

-Seu imbecil. – Berrou tão alto que o próprio candil estremeceu. – Se o coração permanecesse no fundo do mar, eu o sentiria. – Gesticulou mais uns tentáculos para demonstrar sua irritação. – Ele está nas mãos de alguém, consigo sentir o calor dessas mesmas mãos, contudo tenho sorte dessa pessoa não saber como funciona, o que nos dará tempo para agir.

-E quanto ao Kraken? – O tremor foi presente na voz do marujo. - Alguém o matou…

-E quem o fez, terá os seus dias contados. Não deixarei que isto passe em branco. – Davy olhou novamente para o mapa, sentindo um aperto no lugar onde deveria ter o coração.

-Capitão, encontra-se bem? – Averiguou o monstro, aproximando-se reticentemente dele.

-Alguém quer saber à força toda como despertar o poder do coração! Mande a tripulação para Norte, iremos procurar os restantes tripulantes do Pérola Negra, talvez eles tenham alguma pista que nos leve até ao meu coração.

**XxxXxxX**

Como se uma ampulheta fosse manipulada para que o tempo voasse sem limites, os dias foram igualmente passando velozmente e, como tal, o Pérola Negra ia flutuando serenamente pelos mares calmos. As velas acolhiam os bons ventos que pareciam estar a favor daquela viagem, o que facilitava a sua velejada em mar aberto. Já a tripulação trabalhava ao rubro, distribuindo tarefas entre todos ao mesmo tempo que Jack se mantinha na popa, com a luneta apontada para uma ilha tipicamente pirata, que ainda permanecia a alguns quilómetros de distância.

-Marujos, chegaremos a Tortuga em menos de uma hora…

-Isso é verdade, capitão? – Isabella, sentada no resguardo da popa, fitava Jack de sobrancelha empinada enquanto balançava sua perna esquerda.

-Sim! E aquiete a sua animação. – retrucou Jack ao guardar a luneta no cinturão e cruzar os braços atrás das costas com o olhar cravado no horizonte.

-Quando vai deixar de ser grosso?

-Porque será que você só se queixa quando não compartilha a mesma cama que eu? – Provocou, fingindo rondá-la.

-Você fala como se tivéssemos passado várias noites de amor intenso. – Isabella ergueu-se num pulo e dirigiu-se a ele num andar provocador, o que o fez engolir seco. – Tenho uma novidade para você, querido: Nós só dormimos na mesma cama, nada de mais.

-Correcção: Você adormeceu aqui no peito de Jack Sparrow. – De forma leve, bateu contra o seu peito, fazendo-a rir abertamente.

-Você contentasse com tão pouco. – Ela fitou-o com uma expressão escarnecedora ao dar ombros, mas logo ficou petrificada ao vê-lo aproximar o rosto do seu, sussurrando ao ouvido:

-Com o tempo aposto que esse contentamento será aprofundado…

-Vá sonhando. – Após fincar as suas feições, e de o afastar com o dedo indicador, deu-lhe costas e desceu as escadas num contínuo passo provocante.

-Esta mulher deixa-me louco. – Murmurou ele ao passear a mão pelo rosto.

-Algum problema, capitão? – Perguntou um Will que subia as escadas inversas às que Isabella descera, deparando-se com o comentário de Jack.

-Converso com meus botões. – Will abanou a cabeça, sorrindo abertamente. – E Elizabeth?

-Ainda está a dormir…

Nos aposentos, Elizabeth encontrava-se ainda deitada na cama, revirando-se de um lado para o outro, como quem se debate contra alguma coisa. De sua testa escorriam-lhe pequenas gotículas de suor, passando pelo rosto contorcido.

_-Porque está fazendo isso comigo, Jack? _

_-Apenas estou tentando te arrancar de minha vida, já que você a arruinou. – O pirata à sua frente mantinha um semblante carregado, assombrado por sombras que não eram do tão peculiar Jack que ela conhecia. - De certo até faço um favor a William._

_-O Will me ama, ele nunca quereria o meu mal. _

_Transtornada, viu um sorriso irónico transpor nos lábios dele. De seguida, o pirata observou-a de maneira arrogante e aproximou-se dela numa passada comedida, para logo lhe agarrar grosseiramente os cabelos, jogá-la para trás e a beijar de surpresa. Ainda surpreendida, a jovem deixou-se levar pelo momento até sentir uma espada ser apontada na sua barriga. Sem reacção, ela deteve o beijo e o encarou de olhar estreito._

_-Capitão, isso era mesmo necessário? – Uma voz feminina ressoou atrás do capitão._

_A mulher apareceu por entre a figura estática de Jack, que ainda permanecia de espada em riste. Os olhos observadores de Elizabth recaíram na beleza estonteante da mulher. De como seus cabelos negros contrastavam com seus olhos claros, enquanto a sua pele pálida como a luz da lua assentavam bem nas vestes negras que trajava. _

_-Era, querida! – Jack murmurou sem desprender o sorriso: - Você tem o coração? – Nas mãos da mulher, um embrulho pulsava de segundo a segundo._

_-Desde quando não ia ter algo que sempre me pertenceu? Afinal de contas, ele me foi dado, apenas resolvi tomá-lo de volta. – O riso dela entoou no ar ao mesmo tempo que se colocava ao lado de Jack e fitava Elizabeth com um ar de menosprezo. _

_-Vá lá, Bella, vamos tratar de despachar esses negócios pendentes. – Com a mão livre, Jack apossou-se da cintura de Isabella; esta virou o rosto do pirata para si e o beijou ambiciosamente._

_No tabuado do navio, escutou-se um bater de solas que foi encurtando a distância perante os restantes. De imediato, Elizabeth reconheceu o vulto como sendo Will, que estancou ao lado do casal. Seu olhar mostrava indiferença para com a situação exposta, para desespero da jovem. _

_-Will me ajude, eles estão loucos, por favor…_

_-Lamento, Jack está certo. Você arruinou nossas vidas, só me resta me despedir: Adeus! – Ele deu ombros, o que facultou o acesso de pequenas gotículas que desciam dos olhos de Elizabeth._

_Os três apenas fitavam-na, impassíveis, ao passo que ela se ia apercebendo que estava em cima de uma prancha e pronta a cair. Jack pressionou a espada e ela acabou por saltar para o buraco negro que estava sob ti, sem fim…_

-AHHHH! – Num grito agudo e num rápido pulo, Elizabeth acordou estremunhada, com a respiração celerada e o coração descompassado.

"_Foi apenas um sonho" _Pensou ela, limpando o suor da testa " _Mas desta vez foi mais detalhado, parecia até real."_

Após respirar fundo para normalizar a sua respiração, e batidas de coração, Elizabeth ergueu-se da cama para se aprontar rapidamente. Precisava de apanhar ar urgentemente, ou iria dar em louca dentro de breves momentos. Quando subiu as escadas da escotilha, ela conseguiu apreciar um encoberto céu por nuvens cerradas que obstruíam os gloriosos raios do sol de Setembro, enquanto a ondulação do mar irrequieto batia insistentemente no casco do navio. Desnorteada, Elizabeth apressou o passo até encontrar Will no castelo de popa.

-Elizabeth, algo de errado? – Carinhoso, Will tentou averiguar o estado da amada que aparentava estar transtornada.

-Will abrace-me, por favor, apenas me abrace. – Will tomou-a em seus braços num forte abraço, depositando-lhe um beijo na testa a modos de a tranquilizar.

-O que aconteceu?

-Tive um pesadelo que me incomodou bastante. – Jack, que ainda permanecia no leme, sorriu ao ouvir tal coisa.

-Mulheres até com sonhos aparentam ser seres frágeis. Por isso é que navio não é lugar para mulher, elas não têm estômago suficiente para certas coisas, se é que me entende. – Com seus trejeitos sarcásticos, ele conseguiu chamar a atenção de Elizabeth, que gargalhou contrafeita, ainda que não tirasse da memória o Jack dos seus sonhos.

-Não seja machista, Jack. O navio foi feito para quem o conseguir domar, e nós mulheres conseguimos fazer muita coisa que vocês homens não conseguem…

-Sim, como cozinhar, limpar o convés… – Jack ia contando pelos dedos, e apenas fez uma pausa para se certificar que não lhe faltava acrescentar nada.

-Eu nem vou comentar essas insinuações sem nexo. – Ela rodou os olhos e enterrou o rosto no peito de Will.

-Capitão, Tortuga já é visível daqui…-Berrou Gibbs do tombadilho da proa.

-Óptimo, agora é que vai começar a festa. – Jack esfregou as mãos.

Minutos depois, quando o navio atracou no cais de Tortuga, Jack reuniu a tripulação no convés superior para dar as últimas ordens, antes de mandar seus homens para a farra. Ao mesmo tempo que ele andava de um lado para o outro de braços cruzados atrás das costas, a tripulação mantinha-se alinhada, pronta a escutar o seu capitão.

-Muito bem, marujos, ficaremos por terra durante dois dias. Vamos aproveitar para reabastecer o navio com rum e depois de descansar, partiremos. – Deteve-se no meio deles e num ar de falsa autoridade, continuou: - Quero-vos aqui no segundo amanhecer. Quem não estiver aqui no navio, partiremos mesmo sem vocês. Bom, aproveitem bem a estadia neste paraíso, se é que me entendem. – Os homens riram-se maliciosamente.

-Capitão, e as mulheres?

-Bugger, as mulheres. – Murmurou ele ao mesmo tempo que revirava os olhos, pensando numa alternativa rápida. – As mulheres ficaram ao cargo de alguém… é muito perigoso deixá-las sozinhas por aqui.

-Eu posso ficar responsável por elas, não há problema. – Disponibilizou-se Will, levando imediatamente com um olhar de soslaio de Jack.

-Você? O que dirão quando virem um eunuco com três mulheres? – Jack colocou a mão no queixo

-Ao menos será o único homem – ela frisou bem a última palavra. – Que não pensará em gastar seu precioso ouro com mulheres salgadas, como certos capitães. – A cara pateta de Jack sobe o comentário de Isabella, fez Will rir abertamente.

-Aí, meu amor, é que você se engana. Eu estava pensando te levar a conhecer Tortuga, mas já que eu vou gastar o meu ouro em mulheres salgadas…

-Se a carapuça lhe serviu capitão, lamento imenso… – Jack abriu ligeiramente a boca vendo os outros rirem-se da cara de bobo dele

-Bom, o problema das mulheres já ficou resolvido. – Disfarçou Jack mudando de assunto. – Á noite quero as mulheres no navio, não as quero nesta ilha até os bêbados ficarem mesmo…bêbados. Agora que está tudo resolvido, vamos, Tortuga nos espera…

**N/A: E como sempre, demorei a postar :S. Quanto ao capitulo, ele é bem simples, ainda que fale um pouco da obsessão de Cutler em querer se vingar de Jack e em saber como libertar o poder do coração. Surge também Davy Jones com o intuito de descobrir onde está o seu coração. Poderá ele estar na rota certa? E quanto ao sonho pormenorizado que Elizabeth teve? Terá muito significado esse para um futuro próximo? Para descobrir, prestem atenção aos novos acontecimentos que surgiram…serão importantes.**

**Morena:** Aqui está mais um enredado capítulo, embora tenha passado um pouquinho rápido, mas o meu propósito ainda está longe de acabar. Nem sabes as aventuras e desventuras que vêm ai ehehe.

**Lola:** Obrigada pelo comentário, ainda bem que gostou. O meu maior objectivo era pô-los no navio, conhecer as reacções de Jack ao ver Barbossa e principalmente o pai. Quanto aquelas duas, vamos ver no que vai dar, Elizabeth não é mole mesmo.

**Rose B. Sparrow:** Oiii, bem-vinda de novo eheh. Não tem mal, pode vir quando quiser, nem precisa pedir desculpa. Vou-te confessar uma coisa: há um casal que definitivamente não pode ficar junto, mas isso só com o tempo é que pode ser revelado. Espero vê-la novamente por aqui.

**Elvish:** Obrigado Elvish por estar acompanhando a fic e fico contente por estar a gostar, embora só tenha lido até ao segundo (se estiver a ler este comentário é sinal que já chegou ao 8º). Espero por mais opiniões suas.

**Likha Sparrow:** Ei também estou a ver qual dos dois discute mais rsrsrs, não brincadeira, ainda bem que está a gostar.

**Jane:** É, o Jack tem os seus modos para amansar Isabella, e ela derrete-se toda. Vamos ver no que vai dar isto.

**E agora, como irá correr o "passeio" a Tortuga? O que encontrará a nossa tripulação nesta ida á ilha ou o que supostamente se passará?**

**Bom, até ao próximo capitulo, e até lá gostava de ver as vossas opiniões.**

**Beijocas e Fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	10. Revelações de um passado distante

**Capitulo 9**

**Revelações de um passado distante  
**

Quando finalmente o pôr-do-sol repousava sob a linha do horizonte, já uma boa quantidade de barris de rum estavam armazenadas na cave do Pérola Negra, tal e qual com Jack havia idealizado. Com uma expressão de satisfação, ele apreciara aqueles enormes barris serem conduzidos pelos seus marujos, apenas se mexendo para tirar a chaves do cinturão para entregar a Gibbs.

"_Enfim, o navio está completo"_ Pensava Jack que esfregava as mãos de contentamento.

Nesse mesmo fim de tarde, após ver concluída a tarefa que incumbira aos seus marujos, Jack tratou de cumprir a promessa que fizera a Isabella: a de levá-la a conhecer cada recanto daquela ilha. Já conhecendo a habitual balbúrdia que reinava nas ruas saturadas de bêbedos arruaceiros, Jack optou por levá-la por sítios mais seguros, onde apenas residiam os acatáveis habitantes de Tortuga, que permaneciam recolhidos em suas pequenas e acolhedoras casas para se afastarem dos problemas. Quanto mais tempo conseguissem proteger os seus preciosos bens das garras daqueles piratas trapasseiros, que atracavam lá por pura diversão, melhor.

Outra das evidentes preocupações do capitão, era exibir Isabella por essas ruas cheia de olhares cobiçosos, que mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabariam por recair sobre a bela jovem. E como tal, galanteios seriam escutados para tentarem chamar a atenção de Isabella, algo que Jack com certeza não ia aprovar. Logo com Isabella, que era uma mulher destemida e delicada ao mesmo tempo, num misto de pecado e prazer ao olhos de quem a contemplasse. Uma mulher de porte elegante não passaria indiferente perante as ruas mal cheirosas de Tortuga.

"_Mas o que raios estou para aqui pensando?" _Jack coçou a cabeça "_Ela é apenas uma mulher impossível de suportar, que possui uma boa técnica de luta e… Jack Sparrow você precisa de rum urgentemente."_

-Com certeza é uma ilha muito animada e movimentada, ainda que a ache um pouco sombria. – Isabella quebrou a linha de pensamentos de Jack, que chocalhou com a cabeça para a fitar.

-Bem vinda ao paraíso, querida. Seja brindada com o característico cheiro de Tortuga, não é agradável? – À medida que caminhava, esbracejava com satisfação.

-Para falar a verdade, o cheiro é bem notável. – Reconheceu, torcendo o nariz.

-E ainda não viu nada. – O Capitão soltou um sorriso debochado.

Entrando por um atalho minimamente escuro e de piso escorregadio, Jack guiou-a por um caminho onde novas casas iam surgindo, ainda que pouco iluminadas e com pocilgas fedorentas. Mais à frente, Isabella presenciou uma disputa acesa, talvez um duelo de espadas renhido e violento, que a assombrou de imediato. Porém, quando escutou o soar de um disparo, que acabou por morrer no ar, agarrou-se inevitavelmente ao braço de Jack, que exibiu o seu melhor sorriso matreiro. Com um esgar de desprezo, ela acabou por largá-lo e cruzar os braços ao nível do peito.

-Porque teimam nessa disputa ridícula? – Resmungou, após passarem discretamente por aqueles piratas.

-Para ver quem é o pirata mais forte; por pequenos tesouros; rum ou até mulheres… São maluquinhos. – Jack pôs o dedo indicador na cabeça e rodou-o.

-Já vi que não é o único a sofrer de graves traumas psicológicos. – Gracejou, evitando rir da expressão cómica que ele evidenciou ao elevar a sobrancelha.

Num beco mais á frente, entre duas casas ligeiramente minúsculas e recatadas, algo fez Isabella cessar o sorriso e estreitou o olhar, quando, na pouca iluminação que lhe dispunha aquele lugar, viu duas pessoas numa situação comprometedora. Porém, sua expressão modificou totalmente quando se apercebeu que era um casal escondido, talvez um pirata e uma rameira praticando o acto carnal em plena noite, longe das vistas matreiras, á medida que gemidos abafados eram escutados.

-Por Deus, não havia outro sítio melhor? – Resmungou, para de imediato desviar o olhar. – Qualquer um pode apanhá-los nestas circunstâncias menos impróprias.

-Mentalize-se de uma mera coisa: em Tortuga não há regras, a não ser a da sobrevivência. De resto, diversão para todo mundo. – Jack estendeu os braços no ar, como se a qualquer momento fosse abraçar algo invisível, num júbilo notório.

-Capitão, para você tudo é pura diversão. Beber é diversão; ficar em perigo é diversão; USAR as pessoas é diversão – Acentuou bem a palavra, fingindo contar pelos dedos, concluindo: - Ainda tenho uma lista vaga para enunciar.

-Você tem boa memória! – Murmurou, dissimulado.

-Com o tempo, aprendi a ler várias expressões suas e isso ajudou-me a conhecê-lo melhor que a palma da minha mão. – E num suspiro ressentido, completou: - Só conseguiu me enganar uma vez, quando me apontou a pistola à cabeça.

-Nesse dia acabei por te salvar a vida, acho que mereço uma recompensa… - Ela riu espontaneamente.

-Sabe, eu preferia ter morrido naquela ilha, do que te dar _qualquer tipo_ de recompensa. Além de que, eu te salvei a vida por duas vezes e ainda não recebi a minha suposta recompensa. – Ele deteve-se, boquiaberto, o que a forçou a parar para o encarar.

-E o que quer que faça? Que me vista de havaiana e dance o hulla-hulla…

-Aceito _boas_ sugestões, capitão. Vou ficar esperando. – Triunfante, ela virou-lhe costas e deixou um Jack estático para trás, ainda perplexo.

-Eu joguei pedra na cruz só pode. - Bufou, num falso arrependimento. - Porque não a deixou na ilha quando teve essa oportunidade?

-Porque na hora em que pensou isso, um súbito peso na consciência tomou conta de você. E aí, você finalmente percebeu que já não podia mais viver sem mim. Até porque, lá no fundo, nós somos iguais, Jack, feito duas gotas de água; farinha do mesmo saco. Sofremos das mesmas ambições, mesmo que eu não seja tão obcecada quanto você. – Rebateu Isabella ao vê-lo tomar o lugar ao seu lado, enquanto ela gesticulava com as mãos cada frase que proferira.

-Auto-estima sempre foi um dos pontos fortes da sua personalidade. – Alfinetou, com uma expressão de puro escárnio. – Por aqui, por favor. – E apontou para um caminho mais largo.

-Vou ignorar você por breves momentos.

O caminho que ia ficando cada vez mais deserto e sem povoado perto, deu lugar a um aglomerado número de troncos de cor óssea e de vegetação imensamente verde, depois de trilharem uma longa caminhada. Com um passo galanteador, Jack aproveitou para afastar os galhos suspensos naquelas majestosas árvores, para que Isabella pudesse apreciar o cenário magnífico que se impunha perante os olhos de ambos.

-Apenas aproveite. – sussurrou ele, perto do ouvido.

Após fitá-lo por breves segundos, ainda absorta com a esplêndida paisagem á sua frente, Isabella moveu-se sem proferir uma palavra. Por incrível que parecesse, aquele pedaço de ilha em nada se parecia com a outra parte que acabara de atravessar. Era como se tivesse nadado até outra ilha, o que a arrepiou completamente. Todo o panorama era revestido por uma tonalidade esverdeado, tanto o solo, como o mar que acolhia os reflexos verdes daquela densa vegetação. Para completar em chave de ouro aquele quadro pintado pelos Deuses, um belo pôr-do-sol permanecia repousar no leito do mar. Aquele sim, era o pedaço de paraíso onde gostaria de passar o resto dos seus dias, caso um dia não pudesse mais abraçar o mundo da pirataria.

-Isto é perfeitamente lindo.

Jack encurtou a distância entre ambos, ao deter-se atrás das costas dela. Ambos apreciavam em silêncio cada pormenor que aquele lugar lhes proporcionava, até Isabella notar algo fora do comum.

-Como é que ninguém deu com este pequeno pedaço de paraíso? – Ela observava ao redor, como se procurasse alguém.

-Porque eu o assombrei! – Um sorriso matreiro apossou-se dos lábios do capitão.

-Como assim, assombrou-o? – De soslaio, Isabella tentou perceber as feições inflexíveis dele.

-Quando aportei nesta ilha, depois de pensar que John morrera, eu procurei um bom lugar para dormir, que não fosse numa pocilga mal cheirosa. E foi então que descobri este local. – Deu duas passadas para a frente. – Tratei logo de afastar muitos dos piratas bêbedos, que pensavam que este lugar estava possuído por espíritos capazes de os transformar em lulas gigantes. Parece que a lenda espalhou-lhe. – Encolheu os ombros, como se não fosse muito importante aquele pormenor. – Foi também aqui que me refugiei de Cutler, muitos tempo depois do navio de meu pai ter sido destruído.

-Quem foi que destruiu o navio do seu pai? – Indagou Isabella, sentando-se numa rocha ao tentar captar a expressão do rosto de Jack, que ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo.

-Capitão São Feng – Arremessou praticamente o nome do homem, com uma centelha de ódio nos olhos.

-Agora percebo o porquê de tanta pergunta sobre esse capitão.

-Nosso caminhos ainda se vão cruzar novamente! – Jack olhou sério para Isabella. – E nesse dia um de nós não sairá vivo para contar a história.

-Não vamos estragar o nosso passeio com esse tipo de assuntos. – Fitou novamente o paraíso à sua frente e murmurou: - Este sitio é realmente belo! – E num enrugar de cenho, ponderou: - Quantas mulheres trouxe até aqui, capitão?

-Não houve muitas que se arriscaram a passear com o pirata mais charmoso do Caribe e arredores, por isso, dê-se por feliz por ser a primeira.

-Claro, vou fingir que acredito, querido. – E abanou a cabeça ao morder o lábio, divertida.

**XxxXxxX**

Com os dedos entrelaço nos de sua amada, juntamente na companhia de Tia Dalma, Will encaminhou-as para o Faithful Bride, a taverna mais antiga Tortuga, que seria o ponto de encontro com Jack e Isabella. Já na porta, Will analisou cada detalhe daquela construção em madeira. As velhas tábuas, em plena decomposição, denunciavam o estado antiquíssimo daquele edifico; o novo proprietário teimava em afirmar que cada recanto daquela bodega contava a história de bravos piratas que aportaram lá, mas em especial, contava a história da filha do antigo dono daquela taverna, que se tornou numa extraordinária capitã, capaz de fazer frente á Companhia das Índias Orientais.

Num leve encontrão, Will abriu a porta e deu passagem às duas mulheres que foram acolhidas pelo ambiente festivo que a taverna lhes proporcionava. O ar era inundado pela música alegre, mesmo que esta fosse abraçada pela confusão habitual provocada por piratas embriagado, ou abafada pelas vozes berrantes que exigiam atenção. Will atreveu-se a abrir caminho por entre a multidão que bebiam e dançavam alegremente enquanto prostitutas moviam-se de um lado para o outro, com seus elevados decotes para atrair a cobiça dos homens necessitados de seus serviços.

-Agora percebo o porquê deste local ser o favorito de Jack. – Com a ponta dos dedos, Tia Dalma afastou um homem atravessou o se caminho. – Vá beber água homem, que seu bafo é pior que o do próprio Kraken.

Depois de enfrentarem metade da balbúrdia, conseguiram encontrar uma mesa livre ao fundo da taverna bem iluminada, ocupando assim as suas cadeiras vazias. De imediato foram atendidos por um pequeno homem, talvez um miúdo novo naquelas andanças, que transportava devotamente uma bandeja na palma da mão.

-O que vai ser?

-Uma caneca de hidromel e duas de Rum. – Anunciou Will, após ter conferido com as duas mulheres.

-Já a sair.

No meio daquela massa de gente que dançava sob o tabuado rangente da taverna, encontrava-se uma mesa ocupada por dois homens encapuçados. Estes tentavam manter distância dos festejos piratas, para permanecerem imperturbáveis e despercebidos. Porém, os dois pares de olhos focavam-se sobretudo em três pessoas específicas que tinham acabado de se dentar numa das mesas, a poucos metros do sitio onde se encontravam.

-Chegaram mais cedo do que eu imaginara. – Comentou um dos encapuçados ao desviar o olhar par fitar o companheiro, num gesto óbvio. – Se Will e Elizabeth…- Estranhamente, ao mencionar o nome dela, a voz saiu um pouco tremida, arrastada, mas logo pigarreou para continuar: - Estão aqui, então isso quer dizer que Jack Sparrow também se encontra algures nesta ilha.

-E o que pensa fazer?

-Preciso achá-lo o mais depressa possível. Prometi ao Cutler que conseguia levar o Sparrow, principalmente com vida. – Por fim, James pegou na caneca e deu um gole.

-Para desmontar tanta determinação em apanhar o Sparrow, então é porque o Lord lhe prometeu uma recompensa rechonchuda. – Mercer esfregou o polegar no indicador.

-Digamos que fizemos um pequeno acordo que renderá para os dois lados. – James fez um brinde sozinho e voltou a beber, suspenso sobre o olhar curioso de Mercer. - Cutler quer o Sparrow até ao fim do mês, pois, segundo ele, o Rei George II visitará Port Royal para fazer novas mudanças. Em troca, me recompensará bem.

-E se fossemos procurá-lo agora? Talvez ele esteja sozinho. – Sugeriu o homem, esfregando as mãos.

-Sim, já estou cheio desta tasca dos infernos.

Ao mesmo tempo, James e Mercer ergueram-se, chamando a atenção de Elizabeth. Mesmo encapuçado, a luz filtrou-lhe sobre o rosto, fazendo Elizabeth resfolegar discretamente. O olhar de ambos cruzou-se por entre as pessoas, e de modo descarado, o ex-comodoro acenou-lhe, dirigindo-se apressadamente para a porta.

-Não pode ser! – Murmurou para si mesmo, embora não tenha passado despercebido para Will.

-Algo de errado? – Tentou certificar-se ao vê-la pálida.

-Problemas. – ressoou Tia Dalma ao direccionar o olhar em direcção ao de Elizabeth.

-Querido, eu já venho.

Sem dar mais satisfações, ou dar tempo para Will contestar, Elizabeth ergueu-se e saiu disparada, como se fosse uma determinação, empurrou cada pessoa que se interpunha no seu caminho ao mesmo tempo que agarrava o cabo da espada. Lá, fora, ela olhou para os dois lados, até captar os dois homens com capas esvoaçantes caminharem apressadamente.

-James! – Berrou ao deter-se no meio do arruamento enlameado; quando ele se voltou, ela voltou a aproximar-se já de espada aprumada.

Mercer adiantou-se e colocou a mão no cabo para sacar a sua espada, todavia, James antecipou-se sobre o homem e fez um gesto para que ele permanecesse quieto.

-Elizabeth! – Sua expressão mantinha-se congelada, observando-a naquela pose de ataque. – Pelo que vejo, seus modos piratas estão cada vez mais refinados. – Um sorriso contrafeito brotou em seus lábios.

-Apenas aprendi a me resguardar de pessoas como você. – Ela abanou a cabeça, com a respiração ofegante: - Como pôde? Eu confiava em você. Como pôde nos trair assim…

-Não fale em trair, pois você traiu a minha confiança há muito tempo, quando aceitou meu pedido de casamento para salvar o seu _amado_ – Num passo veloz e furioso, ele colocou a mão na lâmina dela e afastou-a, a modos de encurtar a distância entre ambos. – Por isso, não volte a falar em confiança.

-Mas nunca coloquei sua vida em perigo. – Seus olhares ficaram presos no tempo, magoados.

-Norrington, não temos o tempo todo. – Proferiu Mercer, impaciente.

-Ele prometeu-lhe liberdade, não foi? – Arremessou Elizabeth, num tom rude e dolorido. – Foi por isso que entregou o coração a esse homem? – Nos lábios dele, uma linha recta se formou, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra que fosse. – James, ele está te manipulando. Cutler usa as pessoas mediante os seus propósitos. – E numa súplica, ela tentou: - Por favor, pela nossa velha amizade, me diga, onde está o coração?

-Pensava que eu me renderia com suas falas mansas? – O riso dele entoou naquele espaço, para surpresa de Elizabeth. – Posso ainda te amar, mas não sou tolo de cair na sua façanha de boa moça que se preocupa comigo. Não pense que voltarei a abraçar uma vida que não é a minha, Elizabeth.

-James, por favor. – Ela quase soletrava as palavras, num sussurro arrastado. – É a minha vida, tal como a sua que estão nesse jogo ridículo, onde Cutler tem as peças todas para nos derrubar.

-Adeus, Elizabeth. – Sem ela contar, James deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa enquanto fechava os olhos, numa despedida dolorosa; ao se afastar, afagou o rosto dela: - Cuide de si, pois da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, as consequências serão devastadoras para ambos os lados. – Recuou então para seguir Mercer.

-James. – Empunhou novamente a espada, contudo, sentiu que nunca conseguiria ferir aquele homem, devido ao carinho que ainda sentia por ele.

-Elizabeth… - Uma voz fê-la rodopiar para trás ao mesmo tempo que guardava a espada na bainha; Will correu até ela e abrigou-a em seus braços. – Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas, ouviu? Nunca mais.

-Eu tinha de agir antes que James fugisse. – Suspirou, rendida. – Ele está diferente, Cutler sem dúvida fez-lhe uma lavagem cerebral. Maldito seja. – bramou ao formar uns punhos apertados. – Ele fugiu sem me dar nenhuma informação

-Não se preocupe, já sabemos que ele se encontra aqui, por isso, é uma questão de encontrá-lo e fazê-lo falar. – Carinhoso, beijou o tomo da cabeça da mulher. – Sabe, você tem me surpreendido com essa sua coragem.

-Aprendi com alguém – Respondeu ao beijá-lo, fazendo Will sorrir. -Vamos lá para dentro, Tia Dalma está sozinha.

**XxxXxxX**

-Nunca tinha contemplado uma lua reinar tão majestosamente em seus domínios. – Fascinada, Isabella observava a lua cheia, que impunha seus reflexos sobre o mar

-Sinal que está na hora de ir, tal como combinamos com Will.

Num gesto irreflectido, Jack estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se do rochedo onde estava sentada. Ao bufar irritada, ela acabou por aceitar o auxílio, todavia, ao empregar demasiado balanço para subir, desequilibrou-se e acabou por tombar contra o peito dele. Na curta distância que os separava, ambos fixaram seus olhares um no outro, o que fez com que as bochechas de Isabella ganhassem uma tonalidade rubra. Inconsequentemente, Jack envolveu o outro braço em volta da cintura dela e puxou-a mais para si, para que ambos os corpos se unissem quase que instantaneamente. Com o dorso da mão, ele deslizou-a desde a têmpora da jovem até aos lábios, acariciando-os apenas com o indicador e o dedo médio. Nesse mesmo instante, a respiração dela acelerou, juntamente com o seu coração, para logo sentir os lábios de Jack sobre os seus, num beijo sôfrego, mas ao mesmo tempo suave. Esse momento era acompanhado pelos inocentes reflexos da lua, que os iluminava de uma forma translúcida e mágica. Contudo, Isabella interrompeu o beijo e de cabeça baixa, quase com a testa encostada ao queixo dele, sussurrou:

-Temos que já devíamos ir a caminhos. – Logo ergueu a cabeça para mergulhar na imensidão negra dos olhos do homem à sua frente; roçou os lábios nos dele para completar: - Eles estão nos esperando. – A muito custo, ela afastou-se de um Jack de beicinho.

-Bugger. – Jack cruzou os braços e seguiu Isabella.

Em pleno silêncio sepulcral, trilharam de volta o caminho inverso ao que tomaram para chegarem àquele pedaço de paraíso, cada um perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. O que se passava entre eles? Nem Jack Sparrow sabia ao certo. Talvez não quisesse saber tão cedo, já que não fazia intenções de se relacionar com qualquer tipo de mulher. Já Isabella, discretamente passeava seus dedos sobre os lábios, num sorriso aluado. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava cada vez mais envolvida na teia daquele capitão, e com toda a franqueza, não tinha a certeza se queria escapar dela.

Quando deu por si, Isabella já tinha mergulhado nas rotineiras e barulhentas ruas de Tortuga, onde se evidenciavam as habituais rixas de rua entre piratas com os cidadãos comuns que defendiam seus pertences. De esgueira, viu Jack caminhar com um á vontade impressionante, mesmo que sua mão voasse de vez em quando para o cabo da espada, sobretudo quando passavam demasiadamente perto de uma área contingente. Após virarem uma esquina, Jack deteve-a ao lhe segurar pelo ombro. A velha placa de tinta gasta e inexpressiva anunciava Faithful Bride.

-É aqui? – Numa breve mesura de cabeça, Jack abriu a porta, sendo acolhido pelo ambiente alegre.

Ambos trataram de procurar Will, Dalma e Elizabeth, porém sua busca foi facilitada quando viram o jovem Will acenar-lhes. Suas expressões sisudas e preocupadas denunciavam problemas, e tanto Jack, como Isabella, apressaram-se para saberem o que ocorrera na ausência deles.

-Ainda bem que chegaram. – Proferiu Will ao ver Jack sentar-se ao seu lado, juntamente com Isabella que mantinha seu semblante cerrado de apreensão.

-Algum problema?

-James Norrington está em Tortuga. – Anunciou Elizabeth cravando seus olhos amendoados para um Jack surpreso, que a fitou de relance. – Apanhei-o à saída da taverna. Eu não sei porque motivos se encontra aqui, mas essa vinda deve estar relacionado com Cutler, pois ele veio acompanhado por Mercer. – Ao abanar negativamente a cabeça, murmurou entre dentes: - Ele passou literalmente para o lado de Cutler, pois, por mais que eu tenha apelado ao velho sentimento da nossa amizade, e por mais que tenha explicado o perigo que nossas vidas enfrentam, ele não se removeu e muito menos me contou onde o coração estava.

-Caramba, eu deixo-vos sozinhos por uns minutinhos e olhem o que acontece. – Ele abriu os braços, como algo evidente. – O mundo cai-vos em cima. – Todos naquela mesa olhavam-no incrédulo – Bom, seja como for, amanhã o nosso querido amigo vai nos dizer o que veio aqui fazer, basta procurá-lo para descobrir esses meros detalhes.

-Muito cuidado com essa confiança, Jack. Ele já vos enganou uma vez, pode muito bem enganar outra. – Preveniu Dalma, deixando Jack pensativo. – Ele segue ordens, e não olhará a meios para cumpri-las.

-Eu sei! – Jack olhou em seu redor e comunicou ao se erguer: – Mas, meus caros, amanhã trataremos disso. Hoje vamos aproveitar esta magnífica noite. – Sua atenção recaiu sobre um Will abismado com a tranquilidade do capitão. – Você fica encarregue de as levar para o navio, savvy?

-Não se preocupe.

No seu passo desordenado, Jack moveu-se até ao balcão para ir falar com o velho taberneiro. E lá ficou por um tempo, enquanto o pequeno homem lhe servia uma caneca de rum.

-Como ele pode estar tão tranquilo? – Elizabeth observava a boa disposição de Jack à distância, não compreendendo o facto de ele permanecer calmo, sabendo que James estaria na mesma ilha que ele.

-Jack está preparando alguma, eu sei reconhecer aquela expressão em qualquer parte do mundo. – Retrucou Dalma com um sorriso torcido, ao mesmo tempo que levava a caneca de hidromel aos seus lábios.

-Quem é esse James? E o que se passa com esse coração de que tanto falam? – Ao ver que falava depressa demais, respirou fundo e encarou Dalma com uma centelha de dúvida no rosto. – Perdão se pareço impertinente, mas estou um pouco desnorteada, parece que fui arrastada para o meio de uma tempestade.

-Tempestade? – Dalma pousou a caneca no meio de uma risada. – Eu diria mais que você acabou de se meter na boca de um tornado. E sim, já que faz parte da nossa tripulação, tem todo o direito de saber tudo a pormenor. – O olhar de Dalma desviou-se do de Isabella para fitar compassivamente Will e Elizabeth, que anuíram. – Então está na altura de saberem o porquê do coração de Davy Jones ser amaldiçoado. – O timbre de voz dela tornou-se sombrio, fazendo Isabella arrepiar-se.

-E qual é o motivo disso?

-Porque será, jovem William? O que faz um homem ter atitudes irracionais? – Will percebeu indirectamente a resposta e acabou por baixar a cabeça para murmurar:

-Uma mulher.

-Uns dizem que ele foi amaldiçoado pelos Deuses, por ter insistido em dobrar o cabo da Boa Esperança, outros afirmam que o capitão, ao atravessar uma tempestade, foi visitado por Nossa Senhora, e culpando-a pelos infortúnios da sua viagem, atacou a imagem, atraindo para si maldição de continuar vagando pelos sete mares até ao fim dos tempos. Porém, isso são apenas lendas do mar, canções de velhacos bêbedos que as trovam para assustar jovens e iniciantes piratas. O facto é que tudo começou numa primavera, em meados do século dezasseis, quando Davy Jones, um corsário bem sucedido na época, atracou o Holandês Voador em Espanha para tratar de negócios com o rei. Numa dessas visitas ao palácio, Davy Jones conheceu a jovem Constância de Habsburgo, uma das primeiras filhas ilegítimas de Carlos I com uma aia da rainha Isabel. De imediato, soube que teria de conquistar aquele tesouro para si, pois seu coração tratou de lhe pregar uma peça: a de se apaixonar pela infanta. Apesar de saber os riscos que corria por amar a jovem, logo viu que seu sentimento era dolorosamente correspondido.

-Claro que isso não poderia correr bem. – Isabella, que permanecera quase em transe ao escutar a história, teve necessidade de interromper Dalma, fitando a feiticeira com um olhar opaco. – Nunca que o rei aceitaria esse romance, sobretudo por Davy ser um corsário, mesmo que este tenha jurado abandonar tudo por ela. – Will e Elizabeth estranharam aquela corte vindo da jovem.

-Depois de muitas cartas trocadas pelos amantes, e de muitos passeios furtivos pelos jardins reais, Davy resolveu prolongar a sua estadia naquele país, para ganhar tempo e conseguir fugir com a Infanta.

Suores frios incomodavam Isabella, que se mantinha demasiado envolvida com aquela história. Sua respiração acelerada era acompanhada pelo pulsar violento de seu coração, que gritava silenciosamente por motivos que ela desconhecia. Porque será que aquela história tocava tanto sua alma, e ao mesmo tempo parecia sabê-la de trás para a frente, como um conto que haviam lhe contado em criança? Tia Dalma observava as emoções contraditórias da moça, cada vez com mais certeza que deveria levar aquela historia até ao fim.

-O que correu mal?

-O que sempre ocorre. Só em casos muito extraordinários é que a diferença entre classes social não se sobrepõe a casais apaixonados. – Num desprezo incompreendido, Isabella acabou por replicar a Elizabeth, tendo Dalma a dar continuidade ao comentário:

-Desconfiado que alguma coisa se passava com a filha, o regente mandou uma aia revistar o quarto da filha, e esta acabou por entregar-lhe uma caixinha, onde a infanta guardava os lindos poemas que Davy lhe escrevia, ou as cartas a marcar encontros. Como tinha planos de casar a filha com Dom Luis, Duque de Beja, resolveu tomar atitudes drásticas e prendeu a filha no palácio, expulsando o corsário do seu país. Nesse mesmo dia, antes de Davy partir, Constância conseguiu fugir do palácio, pronta a partir com Davy. Quando pensavam que tinham o plano de fuga perfeita, os amantes foram descobertos antecipadamente. – A ênfase das palavras de Dalma, fizeram com que Isabella estreitasse os olhos, cada vez mais ofegante. – Dando falta de sua filha, o rei ordenou que os seus guardas fizessem uma rusga pelas ruas de Espanha, e que na primeira oportunidade matassem Davy Jones e trouxessem sua filha são e salva. – Os olhos de Tia Dalma pareciam mudar de cor. – Ao serem descobertos na entrada do porto, um dos guardas preparou-se para disparar conta Davy, contudo a infanta foi mais rápida e colocou-se à frente dele para aparar o golpe. Ao vê-la tombar em seus braços, quase sem vida, Davy entrou em desespero, porém, ela conseguiu lhe entregar um bela caixinha de música em forma de colar, prometendo-lhe que um dia viria buscá-la.

-Como não há evidências desse acontecimento?

-Essa história manchou de tal maneira as páginas da realeza Espanhola, que nem aparece nos registos histórico, pois o rei ordenou que abafassem o assunto. É como se essa Constância de Habsburgo nunca tivesse nascido.

-E Davy? O que aconteceu para ele ficar naquele estado? – a voz de Isabella saia urgente, como se necessitasse daquelas respostas.

-Ensandecido por ver sua amada morrer em seus braços, ele tratou de matar os homens que haviam acabado com sua felicidade e partiu no seu navio, com a promessa que a iria trazer de volta nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. A partir desse dia, Davy Jones fez uma busca incessante pela feiticeira e ninfa do mar Calypso, até finalmente descobrir a sua localização na ilha Ogígia. Completamente enlouquecido pela dor, pediu à deusa que trouxesse sua amada de volta, em troca, entregaria seu coração e alma à Deusa. – Fez uma pausa ao dar ombros. – Engenhosa, Calypso aceitou a barganha e cruelmente arrancou o coração ao jovem apaixonado, informando-lhe que ele teria de navegar em busca de almas para ela, em troca, poderia vir de dez em dez anos a terra procurar a sua amada. Enraivecido por ter sido trapaceado pela Deusa, Davy tentou atacá-la, contudo, ela vingou-se e transformou-o naquele monstro, amaldiçoando também a sua tripulação a tal destino.

-Pobre homem.

-Complacente, e enfrentando a ira de Calypso, Hermes teve piedade pelo destino do homem e deu poderes ao seu coração, para que este pudesse enfrentar os perigos que se avizinhariam. Entretanto, alertou-lhe o facto do coração poder cair em mãos erradas; caso isso acontecesse, poderia ser desastroso. Por isso Davy Jones resolveu esconder o seu coração na Isla Cruces, onde enterrou também metade da sua vida. Dois séculos se passaram e cada vez mais desiludido por não encontrar a sua amada, Davy Jones tornou-se num monstro desprovido de sentimentos, passando a vida atormentando os navegadores que cruzavam o seu caminho para cumprir o seu trato com Calypso.

-E como se quebra a maldição? – Isabella inclinou-se um pouco para prestar atenção à resposta de Dalma

-Talvez quando Davy reencontrar a reencarnação de sua amada e usar o poder do coração para os unir, ainda que sua alma esteja entregue à Deusa. – Por fim, Dalma observou uma Isabella pálida e extremamente agitada. – Você está bem?

-Sim, estou só impressionada com a história. – Dalma arrastou a caneca de hidromel para que a jovem bebesse um gole; sem cerimónias, ela deu um longo trago e pousou bruscamente a caneca para lhes questionar: - E agora onde pára o coração?

-Nas piores mãos possíveis. – Retrucou Elizabeth sem tirar os olhos da sua caneca. – E o responsável é James Norrigton, que acabou por entregá-lo a Cutler Beckett, o homem que sonha acabar com a pirataria.

-Quem encontrasse o coração, não só poderia apunhalá-lo e matar Davy Jones, libertando assim a sua tripulação amaldiçoada, como também poderia usá-lo para outros propósitos, como dominar os mares. – Explicou William, dando continuidade ao raciocínio de Elizabeth, que lhe retribuiu um sorriso ao afagar a mão do seu amado. – Agora temos de analisar as hipóteses que temos de descobrir onde esse coração está, antes que Cutler descubra e leve o seu plano avante.

-E quem deveria estar preocupado em decidir essas soluções, está neste momento no bem bom. – rosnou Isabella ao direccionar o olhar para Jack Sparrow.

Três pares de olhos curiosos seguiram o olhar de Isabella, para encontrarem, por entre a multidão, um Jack encostado ao balcão da taverna. Enquanto levava a caneca de rum aos lábios, gesticulava animadamente os braços no ar, uma mulher bem elegante, e com um decote pomposo à vista de todos, encontrava-se praticamente acostada a ele à medida que lhe acariciava o rosto. De compensação, Jack passou-lhe os dedos pelo ombro dela e ambos riram. Novamente, os três pares de olhos voltaram-se para uma Isabella de olhar estreito, que no segundo seguinte pegou na caneca de rum de Will e ergueu-se, caminhando ligeiramente em direcção aos dois.

-Ah capitão, a festa vai acabar. – Murmurou para si mesma, de dentes cerrados.

-Isto não vai acabar bem. – Dalma levou a mão ao rosto, abanando-a.

-Está se divertindo, capitão? – Com a voz sarcástica e com a expressão mais dissimulada, Isabella encostou-se ao balcão, chamando a atenção dos dois.

A mulher abreviou o olhar, com um esgar de aborrecimento, ao mesmo tempo que apreciava a jovem que interrompera aquele momento. De seguida fitou Jack, que encolheu os ombros.

-Ora, querida Isabella, veio se juntar à conversa? – Era notório o estado alterado do capitão, e quando ia a rebater, a mulher antecipou-se:

-Queridinha, há mais homens na taverna, por isso vá se divertir com eles. – Ofendida, Isabella abriu a boca para logo cerrá-la enraivecida, dado dois passos em direcção à mulher e apontando-lhe o dedo.

-Se voltar a dirigir a palavra à minha pessoa, você vai se arrepender de ter acordado hoje. – E logo de seguir encarou Jack. – Se era para me humilhar, óptimo, conseguiu.

Antes de virar costas, arremessou o conteúdo líquido da caneca contra o rosto de Jack, que expeliu logo de seguida, confuso. Por fim, encarou fulminantemente a mulher que estava com ele; esta encolheu-se nos braços dele com receio que aquela doida lhe arrancasse os cabelos. Com um urro de raiva, Isabella pousou a caneca no balcão e saiu disparada da taverna, sem esperar qualquer tipo de reacção de Jack, muito menos que viessem atrás dela. Já Will, Dalma e Elizabeth riam-se descaradamente da cara de espanto de Jack, que abandonou a mulher para se juntar a eles, num passo balançado.

-O que lhe deu? – Indagou Jack, tirando o chapéu que parecia um lago.

-O que estava fazendo com aquela mulher? – Ainda divertida, Tia Dalma tratou de reformular a pergunta.

-Estava tirando informações sobre o James e o Mercer, mas o que consegui saber é que eles aportaram aqui à menos de quatro dias.

-Jack, é melhor você ir atrás dela. É perigoso para ela andar sozinha a esta hora. – Aconselhou Will vendo Jack começar a resmungar enquanto se afastava.

**XxxXxxX**

-Desgraçado, não pode ver um rabo de saias andante que fica babando para cima.

Ainda irritada, Isabella embrenhava por caminhos que mal conhecia, sem se importar onde iam dar. Só queria distância daquele pirata trapaceiro, nem que para isso tivesse que se esconder numa pocilga para não ser encontrada. Para ajudar o seu estado de pura indignação, pequeníssimas gotas iam declinando do céu, a modos de amaciar a fera que caminhava desoladamente pelas ruas mal apresentadas de Tortuga. Mesmo assim, à medida que caminhava e a fúria ia se dissipando aos poucos, Isabella tentava compreender o porquê de seu estado. Desde que entrara naquela taverna, tinha passado por um turbilhão de emoções, desde que escutara a história de Davy Jones até ver Jack envolvido com aquela mulher, depois de a ter beijado.

-Eu estou a dar em louca, e o pior é que meus sentimentos não ajudam em nada. – resmungou ao deter-se para fitar o céu, sendo acariciada pelas gotículas que molhavam o seu rosto. – Deus, me dê respostas para as quais não tenho.

De repente, o barulho de passos despertou Isabella. Na sua mente surgiu-lhe a ideia de que poderia ser Jack, porém, o seu sexto sentido alertava-a para continuar seu caminho, mesmo incerta de qual seria o seu destino. Engolindo seco, voltou a moveu-se aceleradamente, em passos firmes, sentindo que a pessoa que a seguia fazia o mesmo. Por momentos, amaldiçoou-se por ter tomado um atalho isolado, sem ninguém à vista, ainda que as casas permanecessem escuras e em deterioração. Sorrateiramente olhou para trás e viu um vulto cada vez mais perto dela, capaz de a alcançar em meros passos. Foi então que decidiu correr para preservar sua vida. Sem olhar para trás, correu pela rua térrea e ao passar numa esquina, sentiu a pessoa ganhar vantagem e agarrá-la grosseiramente pelo braço. De seguida jogou-a contra a parede fria e a virou de frente para ele. O aspecto nojento e maltrapilha do homem repugnou-a, enquanto tentava desenvencilhar-se dos braços dele.

-Olá boneca! – O hálito nauseabundo dele chegou-lhe às narinas, fazendo-a torcer o nariz e afastar o rosto.

-Largue-me já, está me machucando. – Ela deu um abanão para se soltar, mas em vão.

-Calma, eu posso pagar pelos seus serviços…

-Seu imbecil, eu não sou uma prostituta. – Sem lhe dar ouvidos, o homem beijou-lhe forçosamente o pescoço ao mesmo tempo que ela se debatia. – Você vai se arrepender, eu juro.

-Deixe de ser rebelde, boneca. Se eu tenho dinheiro, eu pago…

-Seu cão sarnento, eu não quero seu dinheiro. – Numa joelhada certeira nas partes baixas do homem, Isabella conseguiu se soltar.

De imediato tirou o seu punhal e apontou-o á garganta do homem, que gemia de dores. Contudo, num movimento rápido, o homem que anteriormente se queixava, conseguiu alcançar o braço da jovem, arrancando-lhe o punhal para o arremessar para longe.

-Agora, vadia, você vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser.

-Nem pense…

Naquele instante, o homem largou-lhe o braço para logo lhe dar uma valente bofetada com o dorso da mão. Indefesa, a jovem caiu no chão molhado e imundo, e quando se apoiou nos braços para se erguer, o homem já a agarrava pelos cabelos para voltar a atirá-la contra a parede. Num grito sufocado pela dor, ela tentou socá-lo, mas o homem foi mais rápido e aparou o golpe, pressionando-a ainda mais contra a parede com o seu próprio corpo. Enojada, ela viu-o rasgar-lhe o belo vestido verde que Jack lhe dera, para deixá-la apenas com a anágua a tapar seu corpo. Num grunhido de revolta, Isabella voltou a atacar o homem ao lhe arranhar o rosto e dando-lhe um murro no queixo, o que o fez cambalear para trás. Quando pensou que aquela seria a oportunidade para fugir, o homem voltou a ser mais rápido e desta vez, sem dó nem piedade, deu-lhe um murro certeiro no estômago. Ela sentiu o ar ser-lhe roubado dos pulmões, embora sua força já há muito a tivesse abandonado. Foi nesse momento que se apercebeu que não teria hipótese de sair dali com vida, quase não fizesse tudo o que aquele verme quisesse.

-Está mais calminha? – O homem roçou então os lábios na linha do maxilar dela enquanto uma das mãos começava a puxar a anágua para cima. – Prometo que será inesquecível.

-E eu prometo que te irei matar, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. – rosnou ao cuspir-lhe no rosto.

Foi então que um tiro soou naquela noite quente, mas chuvosa. Tudo ficou em silêncio, onde só o som dos pingos de chuva era evidente contra a pedra gasta das casas ali perto, ou na terra moída pelos passos que já a haviam pisado. O homem permanecia imóvel, encostado a Isabella, olhando-a fixamente de olhos arregalados. Por fim, começou a deslizar lentamente em direcção ao chão até ficar estendido. Isabella levou inconscientemente a mão à boca, soltando um grito de horror, e já sem forças, caiu igualmente no chão. Novos passos foram escutados, para desespero dela, que apanhou o punhal que estava perto dela.

-Deixe-me em paz. – Apontou o punhal para a frente. Mesmo com a chuva a enublar a sua visão, viu que o homem não tinha desistido de se aproximar. – Vá embora…

-Vai afugentar seu salvador? – A voz conhecida fê-la baixar o punhal e abrir um sorriso esperançoso.

-Jack! – Ela tentou erguer-se, mas suas pernas não lhe permitiam.

Jack tirou o seu casaco e aninhou-se para cobrir uma Isabella trémula. De seguinte tomou-a em seus braços, para tirá-la dali e levar a jovem de volta ao navio, onde estaria em segurança. Num ataque de consciência, Isabella não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas silenciosas rebentassem em seus olhos ao mesmo passo que tombava a cabeça contra o peito de Jack.

-Desculpe-me, eu não sei o que me passou pela cabeça e…- Num suspiro embargado por um soluço reprimido, completou: - Obrigada.

-Não se preocupe, eu estarei sempre aqui se precisar!

No navio, ele repousou-a cuidadosamente na cama. Tentando se mexer o menos possível por causa das dores que sentia, ela acomodou-se para se sentir mais confortável.

-Melhor eu ver esses ferimentos…

-Não precisa, eu estou bem, e por favor, não insista. – Rebateu a jovem ao se cobrir com o cobertor de linho.

-Muito bem, amanhã conversámos melhor.

Após tirar sua camisa molhada e botas, voltou-se para contemplar uma Isabella adormecida. Sem pensar, achegou-se perto da cama para afastar uma mecha de cabelo da frente do rosto da jovem para se certificar que ela estava realmente bem. Com cuidado, deitou-se ao lado dela e lentamente tomou-a em seus braços, tal e qual como fazia todas as noites. Estava começando a habituar-se àquela rotina e isso preocupava-o. Desde que ela entrara na sua vida, seus hábitos e carácter tinham mudado um pouco, e isso não era nada peculiar nele. Afagando os cabelos dela, Jack apercebeu-se que cada vez mais estava apegado à presença daquela mulher; essa conclusão preenchera a sua mente, quando julgou que a poderia ter perdido hoje, nas mãos daquele homem faminto. Num suspiro, acomodou-se na almofada para que seus olhos submergissem na escuridão habitual, prontos a receber um novo dia.

**N/A: Oiii! Aqui em Portugal começou o tempinho de aulas, por isso não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever! Este capitulo está um pouco maior que os outros. O que dizer deste capítulo? Bom, ele relata a história de Davy Jones e o porquê da maldição do coração. Como diz Tia Dalma, só uma mulher para abalar o coração de um corsário.**

**Likha Sparrow: **Pois é, Cutler anda endoidando, mas até ao fim muita água vai correr por debaixo da ponte, e ele nem espera a volta que isto vai dar. Obrigado pelo teu comentário.

**Morena: **Tiveste bem agora, "o sonho...pronto coiso ne?"…Tu e os niggas. Eu vou pensar se até ao fim ponho um nigga ou um australiano lool ok?

**Jane: **Também começou a minha e não tenho tido tempo para escrever grrr…lol. O Davy parece mauzinho, mas até ao fim ele ainda vai ficar pior que o Cutler lol.

**Kadzinha: **Oiii, Fico feliz por teres gostado da minha fic :), e obrigada por teres comentado. Fica á espera de nova opinião tua :)

**Este é um capítulo importante para o desenvolvimento da fic, tanto o sonho de Elizabeth como a história de Davy são praticamente revelações que serão fundamentais. A partir deste capítulo, tudo pode acontecer.**

**Beijocas, fiquem bem e espero receber opiniões vossas, pois é muito importante para esta autora desleixada.**

**Taty Black**


	11. Falsas recompensas

**Capitulo 10**

**Falsas recompensas**

Por cada ruela mal cheirosa de Tortuga, após a manhã enevoada e amena clarear sobre a estreita linha do horizonte, podia-se apreciar os rotineiros piratas bêbedos a abandonarem as suas habituais tabernas. As algazarras espalhavam-se nas silenciosas ruas, despertando a curiosidade das mulheres salgadas, que aproveitavam o facto de alguns dos piratas estarem embriagados para lhes atacar as algibeiras cheias de moedas.

Relativamente a isso, no Pérola Negra, Jack admirava a neblina matinal arrastar-se aos poucos pela encosta, enquanto balançava o chapéu entre os dedos. Apesar de não ter dormido quase toda a noite devido aos gemidos dolorosos de Isabella, ele sentia-se preparado para procurar James Norrington ou talvez uma pequena pista que o levasse ao coração.

-Madrugou cedo, capitão. – A voz sonolenta e confusa de Isabella preencheu os aposentos de Jack.

-Preciso saber o que James fez com o coração, depois de sair da Isla Cruces. – Jack colocou o chapéu e voltou-se para o espelho, onde deslumbrou o reflexo da bela e ensonada mulher deitada na sua cama.

-E se ele não disser nada a respeito disso? – indagou Isabella ao erguer lentamente o torso dolorido.

-Bom, digamos que eu tenho técnicas infalíveis para quem não colaborar comigo. – Ele amaciou o cabo da sua espada e soltou um sorriso matreiro.

-Eu vou com você. – Isabella arrumou os lençóis para o lado e ergueu-se num pequeno salto, que fez seu corpo vibrar de dor.

-Nem pensar! – Num piscar de olhos, ele aproximou-se dela e colocou-lhe as mãos sobre os ombros, empurrando-a com delicadeza para a cama. – Hoje ficará no navio. E nem pense desobedecer as ordens do capitão, savvy? Já me bastou ontem a preocu…

-Ficou preocupado comigo, Jack? – Ele abriu a boca e fechou-a sem saber o que responder à questão pertinente da mulher à sua frente, que exibia um semblante esperançoso.

-Todos ficaram. – Isabella revirou os olhos e baixou um pouco a cabeça, sendo impedida por Jack, que levantou o seu queixo com o dedo. – Tecnicamente falando, sim eu fiquei inquietado com o seu súbito sumiço. – Ela esboçou um sorriso inseguro.

-Jack, Jack…quando você vai deixar de ser tão inconstante?

-Pergunte ao Oráculo, ele certamente saberá melhor do que eu. – Ao se aperceber da proximidade que suas bocas tinham alcançado, ele pigarreou e afastou-se. – Agora vou à procura daquele maldito, antes que ele desapareça.

Ao engolir seco, Jack moveu-se para a porta e abriu-a de rompante sem mais nada dizer, deixando Isabella confusa. Definitivamente, aquele homem era o homem mais incerto à face da terra, como o enigma de alguma esfinge perdida nas areias do tempo. E o pior, ele tinha o dom de deixar as pessoas ambíguas com as atitudes inconstantes dele, o que não facilitava nada a convivência entre eles.

Suspirou pausadamente ao fitar a janela, reparando que o sol já havia despontado há algum tempo. Com todo o cuidado, ela pegou no casaco de Jack, pousado desordenadamente na cadeira, e colocou-o pelas costas, resolvida a apreciar o ambiente vivido na ilha. Em passos acelerados, abandonou os aposentos e apressou-se a subir a escotilha, onde respirou fundo quando sentiu a brisa matinal balançar os seus cabelos.

Tia Dalma, com seu típico sorriso insondável, caminhou até à jovem moça, agora sentada num dos canhões. Sem nada dizer, esticou uma das canecas que levava consigo para Isabella, que aceitou num aceno de cabeça, voltando sua atenção para o sol enobrecido.

-Então querida, matinou? – perguntou Dalma ao tomar lugar perto da jovem, sem a encarar directamente.

-Estava sem sono…

-Soube o que se passou ontem à noite. – Isabella inclinou o olhar sobre a caneca fumegante que mantinha entre os dedos, contudo logo o levantou para encarar o perfil de Tia Dalma. - Porque saiu da taberna daquela maneira?

Apanhada de surpresa, Isabella suprimiu um suspiro. Porque fizera aquilo? Antes de conseguir adormecer, tivera a pensar em mil e um motivos para ter saído daquela taberna, porém só uma palavra vinha à sua cabeça: ciúmes. Sim, tivera ciúmes daquela mulher salgada com quem Jack estivera a conversar. E sim, os beijos dele afectavam-na de uma maneira que nunca sentira com outro homem, por mais ousados que tivessem sido. Completamente arrepiada pelo rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando, ela abanou a cabeça e levou a caneca à boca, antes de responder a Tia Dalma.

-Estava simplesmente cansada…

-De ver Jack com aquela mulher salgada? Foi por isso que resolveu chamá-lo à atenção e sair fora dali? – Sob as suas madeixas soltas, Isabella pôde apreciar o sorriso irónico de Dalma surgir.

-Está tentando me dizer que eu estava com ciúmes? – A jovem correspondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

-Não estou tentando dizer nada, estou basicamente a afirmar! – As faces de Isabella coraram um pouco. – Não sei que tipo de relação têm, porém há sempre sentimentos que vão crescendo com a convivência.

-Não existe nada entre nós, nem poderia. Tia Dalma, eu odeio tudo nele, aliás não encontro qualidades nenhumas nele…

-Será? Diga-me, por exemplo, os defeitos mais notórios dele…

-Ele é bêbedo! – interrompeu com um sorriso triunfante.

-Todos os piratas são. – Isabella coçou a cabeça, pensando em algo que fosse realmente um óptimo defeito.

-Tem um feitio impossível de suportar!

-Ele é assim, mas é um bom homem.

-É mulherengo!

-Sempre o foi querida, mas nenhuma mulher ganhou o seu coração. – Sem saber mais por onde atacar, suspirou e voltou à carga:

-É mentiroso, safado, grosso, ahhh e ladrão…

-Não tente arranjar incorrecções só para você mesma o odiar. Se você escutar o seu coração, saberá que não é isso que você quer. - Dalma colocou a mão contra o coração de Isabella, que soltou um suspiro reservado.

-Está tentando me convencer que eu sinto algo por ele? – As palavras saiam-lhe com escárnio, ainda que sua expressão fosse aturdida.

-E porque não? Apesar dos defeitos que você teima em colocar nele, Jack não deixa de ser um homem interessante – Tia Dalma moveu um pouco o quadril, num movimento matreiro e continuou: - Você também não sabe o que vai no coração dele. Não sabe se ele sentirá algo por você! – Isabella soltou uma gargalhada agradável, ao pensar que aquilo só podia ser piada.

-Disparate Tia Dalma. Ele só ama uma boa garrafa de rum! Quem lhe der um barril de Rum, faz dele o homem mais feliz do mundo. – retrucou Isabella, saindo de cima do barril num pulo.

-Não jogue pedras no destino, Bella, ele poderá te devolver uma estátua bem esculpida. – A jovem prendeu a respiração e viu Tia Dalma a desaparecer pela escotilha.

-Sim, Tia Dalma, talvez tenha razão.

**XxxXxxX**

Jack continuava a caminhar pelo cais à procura de um navio pomposo, ou talvez um navio mercadores da Companhia das Índias Orientais que ele tão bem conhecia. Contudo, por mais voltas que desse, não havia achado nada até agora, o que o estava tirando do sério.

"_Bugger, será que cheguei tarde demais?" _pensou, sem saber qual o próximo passo a dar. Todavia, a sua mente foi inundada por um pequeno objecto que andava sempre agarrado à sua cintura. Com um muxoxo, levou a mão até ele e o puxou até ficar completamente à medida do seu olhar. "_Quem diria que alguma vez usaria esta bússola para achar um homem." _Jack fez uma careta ao arregalar os olhos e abriu a bússola que circulava sem parar, até a seta cessar numa posição fixa. "_Hum! Noroeste_"

Ao encolher os ombros, voltou à sua tarefa inicial: achar algo que fosse familiar aos seus olhos, ou seja, James. Enquanto caminhava despachadamente pelo pier, ia tropeçando em corpos adormecidos sobre um monte de sacos de batata. Num silêncio absoluto, e num jeito desengonçado, ele aproveitava a sua jornada para usurpar as algibeiras afrouxadas nos cintos dos homens que nada sentiam, abanando-as de seguida junto ao seu ouvido a modos de verificar a quantia exacta daquelas bolsas. Voltando a dar ombros, ele guardava as algibeiras no bolso e continuava o seu caminho, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. O que mais estranho era o facto de estar a andar tudo para trás, de volta ao seu navio.

-Mas o que raios faço eu de volta? - Jack passou a mão pelas suas tranças do queixo, pensando seriamente. – Ah, o velho rato caiu na ratoeira e resolveu entregar-se.

Certo que James estaria no Pérola, Jack entrou dentro do navio e continuou a seguir a bússola, agora com mais cautela. Cada vez que avançava, olhava para todo o lado com a sobrancelha erguida e a mão sobre o espigão da espada. Porém, sua expressão mudou literalmente, quando se apercebeu para onde a seta o guiava. Ao descer a escotilha e deparar-se com a porta dos seus aposentos, abanou a cabeça e rodou lentamente a maçaneta. Deparou-se então com Isabella penteando sossegadamente os seus cabelos longos, concentrada no espelho à sua frente. Abismado, ele fitou-a de cima abaixo e olhou para a seta, que apontava para a jovem. Num impulso, abanou a bússola e grunhiu algo incompreensível, o que fez Isabella virar-se repentinamente para trás e encontrá-lo especado no batente da porta.

"_Você só pode estar brincando comigo? Com que direito me prega uma peça dessas?"_

-O que raios faz aqui? – Isabella tinha o cenho franzido, cruzando os braços. – Não ia procurar James?

"_Está estragada, só pode" _Por fim Jack acordou do transe ao fechar a bússola com brusquidão e pousá-la na mesa.

-Arh eu…- Aflito, ele olhou para todos os lados à procura de uma boa resposta para lhe dar. - Rum! – Retorquiu despropositado, apontando para a garrafa que estava intacta em cima da sua cómoda.

Isabella escancarou a boca, surpresa. Como ele podia ser tão irresponsável até esse ponto? _Rum?_ Voltou a trás por causa de Rum? Sobretudo quando está procurando alguém que não sabe o quão perigoso pode ser. Irritada, ela atirou a escova para cima da mesa e avançou até ele, apontando-lhe o dedo e fazendo-o torcer o nariz.

-Por Deus, você sai daqui decidido a encontrar esse maldito James e volta dez minutos depois para buscar rum? Você ensandeceu de vez? - Numa expressão séria, Isabella o encarou nos olhos, desarmando-o. – Você está brincando com o fogo, meu caro.

-Está duvidando das minhas capacidades? – Indagou num tom debochado, a modos de acalmar a fúria daquela mulher.

-Não são suas _capacidades mirabolantes_ que estão em causa Jack, mas o facto de você não estar ciente do risco que poderá correr. Eu não conheço esse James, mas tenho receio do que ele possa fazer. – Ela fez uma pausa e afastou-se ao abanar a cabeça. – E continuo a achar que você deveria levar alguém com você.

-Querida, eu não preciso de ninguém. Já venci um kraken… James á beira dele será uma mera pulga. Savvy?

-Talvez uma pulga mais engenhosa do que o próprio Kraken. – Ela suspirou e voltou a encará-lo, murmurando: – Pelo menos leve o Will, ele poderá ser uma grande ajudar…

-Não preciso da ajuda de um eunuco com a mania de D'Artagnan – Isabella estreitou os olhos, incrédula com a reacção dele - Eu vou sozinho. - Jack fez um aceno com o chapéu e saiu rapidamente dos aposentos, batendo e com a porta.

-Teimoso! – berrou ela cruzando os braços, amuada.

-Teimosa! – retrucou ele no inverso da porta, decidido a ir finalmente procurar aquele maldito homem.

-Mas que ódio. Ia ser menos arriscado se Will o acompanhasse, _mas não, _o senhor sabe tudo tem sempre de arranjar solução para se tramar. – suspirou ao mover-se até á janela, vendo-o resmungar sozinho com os seus gestos característicos pelo pier estreito da ilha.

A preocupação assomou-se dentro do seu peito, sobretudo quando o viu afastar-se sozinho por um caminho que não sabia se teria volta. James já o havia traído uma vez, e ela acreditava piamente que ele o voltaria a fazer, tendo em conta a preciosidade em jogo. O que ela não entendia, era o que o teria levado até Tortuga. Quais os princípios e os ideais desse homem? Um arrepio a tomou por completo. Ele só podia vir para… acabar com o único que poderia se meter contra os seus planos, ou de quem o instruísse. Uma nova onda de agonia congelou-lhe as veias, levando-a de encontro ao armário dele.

-Lamento, capitão, mas hoje vou desobedecer às suas ordens.

Deixando de lado aqueles pensamentos tortuosos, ela despiu aquela velha anágua, onde pôde apreciar pelo espelho algumas das nódoas negras que aquele amaldiçoado homem lhe tinha feito no corpo. À medida que pegava nas novas peças de roupa de Jack, ela praguejava alguns impropérios contra aquele homem, começando a vestir apressadamente as calças verde musgo e a calçar um par de botas gastos. De seguida, uma das camisas cor pérola foram encimadas por uma jaqueta cinzenta, com uma faixa para poder guardar seu punhal e uma espada. Para finalizar, vestiu o casaco que Jack havia deixado para ela se cobrir.

-Mesmo que ele não mereça, eu não vou entregá-lo a uma morte certa. – apossou-se então de um chapéu de abas largas e amarrou o cabelo debaixo dele. – O único problema vai ser achá-lo no meio dessa ilha. – Cada vez mais desesperada, Isabella observou todos os cantos daqueles aposentos, até os seus olhos recaíram sobre algo que lhe chamou atenção. – A famosa bússola.

Agarrou-a com brusquidão e abriu-a para analisá-la a pormenor. Ficou surpreendida ao deparar-se com o facto de a seta não apontar para norte, contudo isso não a fez duvidar as suas capacidades. Ao amarrá-la à cintura, saiu apressadamente, embora ainda doesse cada parte do seu corpo. Quando finalmente chegou ao convés superior, a primeira pessoa que viu foi Will, que praticava um pouco de espadachim sozinho.

-Senhor Turner!

Ao ouvir o seu nome numa voz suave e urgente, ele parou num golpe e virou-se de rompante para a jovem que se aproximava a passos firmes. A princípio não a reconheceu, e por momentos pensou de quem se trataria, mas logo Isabella olhou-o sob a enorme aba que lhe cobria o rosto inquietado.

-As formalidades de lado, pode-me chamar de Will. – murmurou ao vê-la abrir um breve sorriso. – Algo errado? – Sem lhe dar tempo para continuar, Isabella agarrou pelos colarinhos, implorando com os olhos.

-Não há tempo a perder, Will. – Ele engoliu em seco, observando cada traço preocupado da jovem. – Jack está em problemas.

-O que aquele maluco aprontou, _desta vez_? – indagou Will, frisando bem as duas últimas palavras. Ele concentrou-se no olhar dela, naquele olhar que ele teimava conhecer, embora não se recordasse de onde.

-Resolveu ir atrás de James sozinho. Receio que esteja em perigo e tenho bons motivos para pensar nisso. – Will concentrou-se nas duas esmeraldas, que ele teimava conhecer de alguém.

-O que você acha que ele vai fazer?

-Matá-lo. – apurou, mas a palavra saiu arrastada e dolorosamente da sua garganta.

-Você sabe onde ele está? – A garota abanou a cabeça, cada vez mais desesperada. – Precisamos da tripulação para nos ajudar, antes que seja tarde demais.

Antes que os dois se movessem, passos foram escutados no convés. Ambos olharam para o dono de tal apurado ruído, vendo uma Elizabeth analisar ao pormenor a distância mínima que separava cada um. Isabella soltou imediatamente Will, que pigarreou sem tirar os olhos inquisidores da amada.

-O que se passa aqui? – Elizabeth aproximou-se numa passada mais acelerada.

-Problemas, Elizabeth. Jack voltou a se meter em sarilhos. – declarou Will, tentando com que a situação não fosse tão grave. – Temos de o encontrar antes que seja tarde demais.

-Para ser mais evidente, ele foi trás de James. – Elizabeth arregalou os olhos, incrédula. – E algo me diz que James não o vai receber simplesmente com um belo apertar de mãos.

Embora tivesse praticamente crescido com a convivência de James, ela já não sabia mais se poderia confiar mais no homem meigo e amigo de outras épocas. O homem bom e sensato que conhecera, e pelo qual tivera noiva, parecia ter sido substituído por alguém sugado pelo poder e ambição. Alguém que traiu a sua confiança ao desaparecer com o coração. Isabella tinha razão, não podiam deixar Jack sozinho com James, não agora que ele cumpria ordens de Lord Beckett que sempre desejou ver Jack morto.

-Eu vou com vocês…

Isabella suspirou, fazendo uma breve mesura de cabeça. De seguida, os três tentaram reunir a tripulação do Pérola Negra no convés, em menos de cinco minutos. Ao estar quase toda a tripulação presente, Isabella explicou por breves palavras o que se passava, enquanto apreciava a expressão de cada um ali presente. Por mais que quisessem ajudar, não sabiam que atitude tomar ou para onde começar, o que estava deixando Isabella cada vez mais impaciente.

-O pior é não saber onde esse maldito está. – comentou Barbossa, sem mover uma única ruga das suas feições.

-Também não temos tempo de revistar todos os navios. – concluiu Gibbs, à medida que coçava a cabeça. – Levaria muito tempo.

-E tempo é algo que não temos neste momento. – Isabella andava de um lado para o outro, tremendo ligeiramente. – Aliás, nem devíamos estar aqui parados.

-Temos de começar por algum lado… – John olhava para os dois lados, como se procurasse algo invisível.

-E se começasse-mos a perguntar às pessoas? – Sugeriu Ragetti sorrindo, até ver todos a olharem-no incrédulos. – Foi só uma ideia! – Murmurou ele encolhendo os ombros.

-Deus, como eu não me lembrei disso antes. – Isabella bateu na testa e rapidamente levou a mão ao cinto, tirando a bússola. – Talvez isto possa ajudar.

-Ahhhh, a bússola que eu dei a Jack Sparrow. Ela tem o dom de indicar aquilo que seu coração mais deseja. – Ela apontou o dedo para Isabella e continuou: - E de certo que o seu deseja encontrar Jack são e salvo, certo? - frisou Tia Dalma com um sorriso misterioso bailando nos seus lábios.

Com as mãos trémulas, a jovem abriu a bússola e fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Sim, desejava encontrar Jack a salvo, era o que mais palpitava em seu coração, por isso entregou as suas emoções àquele pequeno objecto. Um silêncio sepulcral reuniu naquele espaço, ao mesmo tempo que vários pares de olhos se concentravam nela. Abriu então os seus e fitou a bússola que havia parado nesse exacto momento.

-Sul!

**XxxXxxX**

-É pior que achar uma agulha num palheiro.

Por mais voltas que tivesse dado á ilha, parecia que James se havia evaporado e o pior é que ninguém o tinha visto. Com um beicinho formado e dando os últimos pontapés a uma garrafa de rum vazia no chão, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um homem que ele tão bem conhecia desde a época em que trabalhara para a Companhia das Índias, caminhava calmamente para a rampa de um navio de mercadoria comum, igual a muitos outros ali ancorados. Mercer segredou algo ao ouvido de um homem que parecia esperá-lo, só que Jack não conseguiu ver de quem se tratava, já que permanecia de costas. Porém, o homem voltou-se para trás para observar um monte de piratas que passava por ele, deixando a claro as suas feições.

-James Norrington, quanto prazer em revê-lo – saudou Jack, astucioso, movendo-se descontraidamente para James e Mercer. Os dois trocaram um breve olhar e um sorriso trocista, até voltar a encarar o pirata que se aproximava.

-Bem diz o velho ditado, quando Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé… - Jack parou à sua frente, com as mãos na cintura.

-Posso saber os motivos para andar atrás da minha pessoa? Ou sentiu remorsos por ter roubado o coração do _meu vaso_ e resolveu devolvê-lo?

-Melhor, tenho uma boa proposta. – Jack arqueou a sobrancelha. – O rei George II fará uma breve visita no final deste mês a Port Royal, a fins financeiros. Contudo, os seus méritos chegaram aos ouvidos de sua majestade, que quer recompensá-lo por ter encontrado tal artefacto precioso, como o coração de Davy Jones. O rei pensa dar-lhe o perdão da Companhia das Índias Orientais Inglesas, esquecendo o passado criminoso de Jack Sparrow, sobretudo o que fez há catorze anos atrás. – O tom amigável com que expunha os pontos, pareceu deixar Jack na duvida.

-É uma boa historia. – Jack levou o dedo indicador ao queixo, pensativo. – Mas não me convenceu.

-Porque não me acompanha até à minha cabine? Poderei lhe mostrar as cartas que o rei mandou e discutir sobre isso…

-Meu caro, eu não irei com você a lado nenhum. – retrucou Jack, irredutível.

-No meu navio há várias garrafas de rum. – Jack pensou por dois segundos

-Muito bem, então vamos. – James conduziu Jack e fez um sinal malicioso a Mercer.

Jack seguiu James e Mercer foi atrás, com receio que Jack mudasse de ideias e fugisse sem lhes dar a oportunidade de o convencerem. James conduziu-o até á cabine principal, abrindo a porta para dar passagem ao pirata. Jack entrou desconfiado, contudo apertou discretamente o cabo da sua espada.

-Mercer, mantenha os guardas de vigia na porta, caso ele faça alguma uma tentativa de fuga forçada. – segredou de maneira sussurrada a Mercer, que afirmou com um sorriso. Segundos depois fechou a porta e fixou o pirata. – Sente-se Sparrow, ainda não paga por isso.

De cenho cerrado, Jack sentou-se, ao passo que James pegava numa garrafa de rum e a entornava para dois copos. De imediato entregou-a ao pirata, que deu um longo gole até voltar a fitar o ex-Comodoro. A sua postura continuava a mesma desde que o conhecera, porém o olhar frio e sínico era o único sinal da sua mudança interior. Todavia, teria de entrar no jogo dele, se queria saber alguma informação sobre o coração, por isso, resolveu começar a actuar.

-Fale-me da recompensa do rei. Fiquei deveras interessado!

-Pois, a recompensa! – Ironizou James ao sentar-se á frente de Jack, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa - Lord Beckett demonstrou ser uma pessoa humilde ao revelar ao rei quem realmente achou o coração.

-Quanta devoção. – Murmurou Jack cinicamente – Contudo, porque haveria o Lord de me dar méritos? Logo ele, que sempre ansiou por _grandiosos lucros, _sobretudo aqueles que recaíssem de maneira eficaz sobre sua _humilde pessoa_. Não estou vendo qualquer tipo de lógica nesse contexto. – Jack manteve seu tom de ironia em cada palavra, gesticulando as mãos no ar.

-Lord Beckett ponderou melhor sobre a sua situação e resolveu dar-lhe uma segunda oportunidade. Ele está disposto a perdoá-lo por ter recusado aquele serviço, que há catorze anos atrás ele mandou fazer…

-Oiça, meu caro. – Jack aproximou o rosto do de James, num tom sério e raro da sua parte. – Trabalhei três anos para esse maldito, por isso sei muito bem que essa ovelha negra não amansa tão facilmente. No entanto, não deixa de ser interessantes esses detalhes ridículos. – James começava a ficar apreensivo, fazendo Jack sorrir de soslaio. – De facto, não estou interessado nessa recompensa. Cutler que fique com ela, chelin por chelin. Eu apenas quero o coração para poder apunhalá-lo e soltar a minha alma de um fim desastroso. E por isso estou disposto a tudo, savvy?

-Você está sendo inconsciente e orgulhoso, Jack. Pense bem. Lord Beckett não poderia esconder tal facto do rei, até porque circula pelos sete mares que foi o famoso capitão, Jack Sparrow, que o descobriu. Dependendo das suas _intenções_ quanto ao coração, sua majestade, o rei, está disposto a dar-lhe a total liberdade, livre de acusações e um pequeno tesouro. Poderá voar livremente pelos continentes e oceanos, tal como um pardal. Que mais você pretende? – Tentou novamente James, num momento de persuasão racional – Quanto a Davy Jones, você poderá arranjar uma forma de se livrar dele. Você é engenhoso demais, arranja sempre um bom plano para conseguir o que quer.

-Você é bom de lábia, meu caro. Mas nem toda a liberdade do mundo é suficiente para salvar a minha alma. E a única maneira de livrá-la de um destino flagelado, era apunhalando o coração que você me roubou para dar ao seu queridíssimo Lord. – Ele levantou-se quase que instantaneamente e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, dobrando-se um pouco em direcção a James – Como disse, que adianta a liberdade para andar em terra, se não poderei ser livre no mar, onde sempre vivi? Bom, se não tem mais nada para me dizer, eu vou-me embora – Jack virou costas e foi até á porta, olhando de soslaio para James. Levantou o dedo e concluiu: - Em breve terá notícias minhas.

Com os punhos fechados e os dentes cerrados de ira, James levantou-se igualmente a modos de tentar impedir Jack de sair.

-Sparrow, você não pode ir….

-Porque não?

-Está preso! GUARDAS – berrou James, vendo três guardas entrarem de rompante na sala. – Prendam-no!

-O mesmo traidor de sempre! – Jack espalhou um sorriso irónico e rapidamente tirou a espada, erguendo-a aos guardas.

**XxxXxxX**

-É aqui, neste navio! – informou Isabella, apreciando o grandioso navio enquanto se movia apressadamente.

-Tem certeza? Isto é um navio de mercadoria! – Elizabeth tirava as medidas completas ao navio que estavam prestes a invadir.

-Se a bússola não estiver errada, é!.

-Então do que estamos à espera? Vamos! – Incentivou Will ao desembainhar a espada e erguê-la no ar, correndo para a rampa que fazia ligação do navio ao porto, juntamente com toda a tripulação.

No convés do navio, Jack permanecia encostado ao mastro principal, rodeado de guardas que o tentavam cercar. Mesmo sozinho, ele mantinha a sua pose firme e confiante, desferindo alguns golpes certeiros para não o caçarem. Porém, um novo alarido apanhou todos de sobressalto, sobretudo quando a tripulação do Pérola Negra invadiu o convés de surpresa. Ao ver a sua tripulação correr bravamente em direcção aos guardas, sentiu um alívio, que rapidamente disfarçou.

-Chegamos tarde? – Perguntou Barbossa com um sorriso irónico.

-Como sempre, cedo demais. Já agora, de quem foi a ideia? – indagou Jack, sem tirar os olhos de uma nova investida que fazia contra si.

-Dela, capitão. – apontou Gibbs para o marujo que atacava um guarda com pujança.

-Desculpe, capitão, mas não podia ficar de braços cruzados. – retorquiu a jovem num berro audível, ao piscar-lhe o olho.

-Mais logo falaremos sobre o facto de ter desconsiderado uma ordem do capitão. – Isabella deu ombros à voz irritada dele

Os restantes piratas atacavam os guardas com uma garra e proeza incrível, como se sentissem saudades dos velhos tempos em que invadiam navios para saqueá-los. No meio daquele motim, os únicos com alguma dificuldade, devido aos imensos guardas que os atacavam, era John e Will. Ao se aperceber do ocorrente, Isabella varreu o convés todo com o olhar, até fixá-lo numa corda que estava perto do mastro. Elizabeth pareceu compreender a ideia da jovem e logo anuiu com a cabeça, indo ao seu encontro para colocar o plano em prática. As duas pegaram em cada ponta da corda, começando logo de seguida a correr em direcção ao amontoamento de guardas que cercavam Will e John. Estes dois saltaram ao verem a corda passar sob os seus pés, à medida que cada um dos guardas tombava. Elizabeth e Isabella bateram ambas na palma uma da outra, todavia uma nova situação despertou a atenção de Isabella. Mercer avançava prudentemente em direcção de Jack, com a espada erguida a modos de o atacar pelas costas.

-Jack…- murmurou num fio de voz.

Com o coração a querer-lhe sair pela boca, ela teve o impulso de correr até eles e de se colocar à frente de Jack para travar o golpe de Mercer. O impacto das espadas fez o corpo de Isabella gritar de dor, devido aos hematomas da noite anterior, levando o seu joelho a fraquejar e ir de encontro ao chão. Contudo, antes que Jack se apercebesse do acontecido e numa agilidade incrível, ela voltei-a a espada e crava-a na barriga do homem, que tomba de olhos arregalados.

-Penso que vou ponderar sobre o discurso de logo. – A voz de Jack preencheu a audição de Isabella, que arfava.

-Escusa de me agradecer, capitão.

Jack esticou a mão para ajudá-la a erguer-se; ela apenas aceitou de bom grado, sem contestar. Porém, Jack viu James caminhar discretamente para uma das saídas do navio. Ele fez um sinal com a mão para Isabella dar-lhe espaço para passar e ir ao encontro do ex comodoro. Ao se aperceber do que se passava, ela tratou de acompanhar Jack.

-Vai a algum lado, _comodoro_? – averiguou Jack, apontando a espada nas costas de James, que se virou lentamente.

-Não acho que seja da sua conta, Sparrow. – Num passo rápido, James tirou a espada e apontou-a igualmente a Jack. – Contudo, acho que vou ter de privar a vontade de Cutler te matar e ser eu mesmo a levar a sua cabeça até ele.

James investiu de surpresa contra Jack, o que o fez desviar-se a tempo. Os dois começaram então a travaram um intenso duelo, enquanto trocando palavras.

-Então era esse o plano inicial! Fazer-me cair num embuste e levar-me até Port Royal para Cutler me matar. Sim senhor, meus sinceros parabéns. Confesso que teria caído perfeitamente nessa emboscada, se não conhecesse tão bem Cutler. – Ironizou Jack, dando um golpe de baixo para cima.

-Enquanto estive alojado no seu navio, aprendi muita coisa interessante. – James concluiu com um sorriso. Com a dança de paços perfeita, ambos iam em direcção às velas do navio.

-Fico lisonjeado com isso.

Jack fez uma vénia teatral, tentando atacar as suas pernas, mas James travou, sendo possível ouvir o barulho do aço entre as duas espadas. Isabella entrara igualmente num novo duelo, mas com um dos últimos guardas, até que sentiu as costas de Jack esbarrar nas suas. Quando estava prestes a ser fatalmente golpeada, Jack dobrou suas costas para fugir de um golpe de James e Isabella deitou sobre as costas dele, numa manobra de defesa.

E essa foi a primeira vez que Isabella analisou cada traço da fisionomia de James, mesmo que brevemente, pois logo saltou de cima das costas de Jack para finalizar o seu ataque com um golpe certeiro.

-Uma mulher? – murmurou James, depois de ter encarado o rosto suave e belo da jovem mulher.

-Jack, só falta mais dois guardas e esse ai! – comentou Isabella no ouvido de Jack, fazendo-o estremecer, o que o levou a deixar de atacar James.

-Está quase! Eu consigo tratar do recado…

-Não parece! Se nós não tivéssemos aparecido aqui, a esta hora estaria preso ou morto…

-Ora! Eu iria ficar bem, aliás eu sempre me saio bem…Savvy?

Aproveitando a pequena discussão entre os dois, e vendo que não tinha a mínima hipóteses de matar Jack ou de sair dali com vida, James atirou-se pela amurada do navio e entrou para dentro de um bote.

-Ele fugiu! – advertiu Isabella, correndo juntamente com Jack e os outros para a amurada.

-Foi um prazer revê-lo, Jack Sparrow! – Os remos começavam a movimentar o bote.

-Da próxima vez que nos encontramos, um de nós não sairá vivo! – Jack cerrou o cenho.

-James! – Elizabeth foi a última a juntar-se ao grupo, dependurando-se na amurada. – Em nome da nossa velha amizade, por favor, diz-me onde está o coração.

-Lamento, querida, mas não posso realmente contar. – a voz do comodoro pareceu amaciar perante o olhar daquela mulher.

-Cutler está te enganando. Quando ele não precisar de você, ele vai te matar. James, você ainda está a tempo de fugir desse destino…

-Esse destino não me assusta, Elizabeth, pois sempre é melhor do que morrer de amor. – Ela foi inundada por uma imensa tristeza, mas logo sentiu os braços de Will sobre os ombros. – Você escolheu o seu destino e eu não o contestei, agora é a minha vez de seguir em frente com os meus ideais.

-Por mais que você tenha escolhido o seu destino, acredite que ele sempre cruzará com o nosso, pois não vamos descansar até descobrir onde está o coração. – desafiou Isabella.

-Boa sorte, então. Até à vista, capitão. – O bote cada vez se afastava mais, tornando a comunicação difícil.

-Custa-me a acreditar que transformei aquele homem no que ele é hoje. – murmurou Elizabeth á medida que Will a afastava dali.

-Bugger, Bugger, Bugger. – praguejava Jack, batendo com o punho na madeira do navio.

-Jack, uma coisa temos a certeza, o coração encontra-se em Port Royal! – Comentou Isabella ao meter a mão nas costas de Jack.

-Mas nem eu, nem Elizabeth ou Will podemos entrar naquela cidade. Seria a mesma coisa que assinar o nosso tratado de morte. De certo que Cutler Beckett já reforçou todas as entradas de Port Royal com uma armada de guardas.

-Não podemos desistir. Jack, yo confió en usted! – Jack arregalou os olhos quando ouviu aquilo.

-Desde quando sabe falar Espanhol? – Isabella foi apanhada de surpresa, para confusa dele.

-Eu? Falar espanhol? Mas que disparate. – ela abanou a cabeça e gargalhou. – Bem, já que está tudo resolvido por aqui, podemos voltar para o Pérola? Ah, já para não falar que você está me devendo uma saída. Se não fosse eu, a uma hora destas você estaria bem longe daqui.

-Eu daria muito bem conta do recado. – Jack vacilou nas palavras ao ver os lábios de Isabella tão próximos dos seus, como ímanes. – Mas eu vou pensar nisso com muito carinho e…

Sem conseguir continuar o seu raciocínio, e esquecendo-se do mundo à sua volta, ele finalmente aproximou os seus lábios dos dela, num roçar leve de lábios. Á sua volta, todos apreciavam divertidos aquela cena, menos Elizabeth, que ficou perplexa com aquela mera simulação de beijo.

-Acho que Jack está trocando a sua luneta por um bom rabo de saias. – comentou Marty, levando com um olhar fulminante de Elizabeth – É apenas o que eu acho.

-Sim, mas nós não temos nada a ver com a vida pessoal do capitão. Vamos embora! – Concluiu Elizabeth ao soltar-se dos braços de Will. Este apercebeu-se da frustração da sua amada.

-Ela tem razão. Ainda é manhã e precisamos descansar um pouco para logo aproveitamos a última noite em Tortuga.

-Jack pare! – pediu Isabella, metendo a mão nos lábios do capitão.

-Porquê que você interrompe sempre no…

-De nós os dois, sou eu que tenho mais juízo. Vem, vamos embora.

-Está certo! – Isabella sorriu e saiu da beira dele. – Isto está a ficar incontrolável. Porque ela tem este efeito em mim? – Jack parou de pensar. – Efeito? Que efeito? Eu não sou homem de sobre de efeitos, muito menos d sentir alguma coisa por quem quer que seja.

-Jack, vai ficar aí muito tempo especado?

-Porquê que ela faz isto? – Resmungou Jack cruzando os braços e dirigindo-se para a rede.

**N/A: Este capitulo está um pouco pequeno porque não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever, mas juro recompensar-vos para o próximo, tanto de tamanho como de conteúdo. E quanto a este capitulo, James não conseguiu apanhar o nosso Capitão, graças á tripulação dele que chegou mesmo a tempo eheheh, mas será que Cutler irá receber bem essa noticia? **

**Morena: **Quando quer, o Jack é romântico, pena demonstrar pouco lol…aquela parte das duas era só mesmo um taco lool…mas pronto.

**Kadzinha: **Depois de ter visto o safado do Jack (segundo ela) atirando-se aquela mulherzinha, era normal que ela fizesse aquilo rsrs. Obrigada por ter comentado ;).

**Fini Felton:** Mana, eu nunca pensei que fosses comentar todos os capítulos lol, mas obrigada ;). Fico contente que estejas a gostar da fic :p. Vamos ver o que se vais passar a seguir eheheh. doroty

**Lola: **Tentei por um pouco de tudo, mostrar outro lado do nosso capitão, se foi possível. Ele apesar de tudo é um coração mole. Espero que também tenha gostado deste :).

**Likha Sparrow: **Vota Herói nisso, se tivesse um herói daqueles, eu ponha-me em perigo todos os dias rsrsrs. Mas prontos, a história de Davy foi um pouco atrapalhada, mas ao longo do tempo vai-se desenvolver mais.

**Jane:** É, ele está mais envolvido có que pensa. Mas vamos a ver com quem ele realmente fica no fim, este mundo dá muitas voltas.

**Estou postando antes de me deitar, para não demorar muito. Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e que deixem as vossas opiniões :)**

**Beijoca e até ao próximo capitulo**

**Taty Black**


	12. Quem desdenha quer comprar

**Capitulo 11**

**Quem desdenha quer comprar!**

Já no Pérola Negra, quase toda a tripulação preferia recuperar da farra da noite anterior dormindo; já a outra metade parecia estar determinada em não querer compartilhar desse mesmo sossego dos Deus, mantendo-se ocupados com outro tipo de tarefas. Como continuar o treino de espadachim, que à menos de uma hora tinha sido interrompido por circunstâncias respeitáveis. Com golpes certeiros no ar, Will descarregava sua recatada indignação em inimigos invisíveis, ao mesmo tempo que Isabella observava-o de forma extasiada, mantendo-se sentada num dos barris de Rum que não fora arrumado.

-Como aprendeu a manejar tão bem uma espada? – indagou, surpreendida pelos movimentos ágeis dele.

-Antes de ser pirata, fui ferreiro toda a minha adolescência. Aproveitava sempre as três horas que me eram dadas para descansar, para treinar com cada espada que entalhava. Habituei-me bem com a arte de manejar a espada

-Desculpe ser indiscreta, mas pensei que tinha sido seu pai a ensiná-lo. – proferiu atrapalhada, gesticulando as mãos num pedido de desculpa.

-Se quer saber, não passei muito tempo com Bill Turner. Ele é um pirata, sempre o foi. – retrucou Will com o cenho carregado, ao dar um golpe feroz no ar com a espada e desabafou: - Sempre pensei que meu pai fosse um marinheiro da marinha mercante, ou algo de que me pudesse orgulhar. Só soube há bem pouco tempo que ele abraçara a pirataria como modo de vida. E o nosso capitão conheceu-o melhor do que qualquer um aqui no navio. – E em confidência, acrescentou: - Foi ele quem tratou de me dar essa informação em torça de uns serviços.

-E você não gosta da vida no mar?

-Agora que ando nestas andanças, nem parece assim tão mau ser-se pirata.

-Tem-se a sensação de liberdade! – Uma nota de entusiasmo percorreu sua voz.

-Como sabe? – Will deteve-se e pousou a espada para fitar a garota com atenção.

-Embora pareça uma donzela indefesa, na verdade eu já fui pirata – Will empinou a sobrancelha, surpreso com a revelação. – Até aos meus sete anos, eu aprendi tudo o que uma dama deveria aprender: desde boas maneiras, de como cuidar de uma casa até à maneira de cuidar de meu futuro marido e filhos, quando tivesse pronta para me casar. – Ela baixou o olhar, fitando as botas, nostálgica. – De facto a vida foi muito matreira comigo. Tinha um pai pirata que passava a vida ausente de Londres, uma mãe debilitada que acabou por morrer quando completei meus oito anos e um futuro arruinado por ser nova demais para me casar. – Isabella ergueu o olhar e suspirou ao ver aquele garoto encará-la perplexo. – Me desculpe, você treinando e eu aqui contando a história de minha vida.

-Não se incomode comigo. Por favor, continue, se assim desejar. – Will pediu com gentileza, aproximando-se de Isabella a modos d se encostar na amurada. – O que te aconteceu, depois da morte prematura de sua mãe?

-Tive a sorte, ou o azar de meu pai estar presente em Londres nesse ano, para uma visita casual. – Ela abraçou o seu próprio corpo, depositando o queixo sobre o peito. – Depois do funeral de Esmeralda, Tom levou-me a viver no seu navio. Como uma criança birrenta e chorosa, criada num ambiente requintado, eu odiei o ambiente nauseabundo daquele navio. Ao princípio não foi fácil viver num local cheio de piratas nojentos e bêbedos, que me fixavam como uma presa fácil. – recordou ao fazer uma expressão de nojo. – Mas foi com eles que aprendi tudo o que sei até hoje. Tudo o que precisei saber para ser uma pirata e sobreviver as maleficências desse oficio. – exibiu um sorriso gabarola. - Aprendi a viver e a ser com eles. Confesso até que comecei a gostar daquela tripulação, senão fosse...

-Algum deles te fez mal? – supôs Will.

-Não, eles também aprenderam a ter respeito pela filha do capitão. – Ela balançou a cabeça em negação e ergueu os olhos até captar os castanhos de Will. – Passados dez anos, depois de minha partir de Londres, nosso navio cruzou-se com o tenebroso Holandês Voador, algo que eu julguei ser apenas uma velha lenda de marinheiros e piratas. Contudo, ele existia e esteve mesmo diante dos meus olhos, tal como o seu horripilante capitão. – contava, estremecendo como se a sensação ainda estivesse presente na sua pele. – A presença daquele navio não só me afectou fisicamente como mentalmente, era como se meu corpo não me pertencesse mais. Uma sensação estranha para uma mera mortal. - Will mantinha-se compenetrado na história, enquanto ela abanava a cabeça para afastar essas sensações. – Quando nossos navios entraram em confronto, meu pai colocou-me num bote e tirou-me dali, antes que a besta do mar, o Kraken, aparecesse para nos absorver. Talvez metade da tripulação do Ocean Queen esteja presa naquele navio amaldiçoado, já que a outra parte morreu a tentar salvar suas almas. Escusado será dizer que o nosso navio afundou com os tentáculos daquele animal. – Lágrimas bailavam em seus olhos claros, mas conteve-se. – Nunca mais Tom me quis envolver nesta vida e desistiu de ser pirata, ao alegar que já vivera muitas coisas que pretendia esquecer. Já há sete anos que não navegava, até a morte dele. Quer dizer, ele nem era meu pai...

-E você sabe quem é o seu verdadeiro pai?

-Não! – suspirou pausadamente. - Tom disse-me que acharia meu verdadeiro pai através do punhal que ele deu a minha mãe, antes de a deixar. – Isabella retirou com cuidado o punhal da sua faixa para mostrar a Will e apontou para uma pequena pedra. - Esta esmeralda aqui cravada é em homenagem ao nome da minha mãe, Esmeralda…

-Este punhal é parecido com o meu. – Will murmúrio baixinho ao analisar meticulosamente o punhal, passando despercebido aos ouvidos de Isabella.

-Jack prometeu que me ajudaria a achar meu pai, mas desconfio muito que ele vá cumprir sua promessa. – guardou novamente seu punhal - Ele já me enganou uma vez, pode muito bem me enganar outra…

-Se ele não te ajudar, eu te ajudo!

-Você é um homem muito honrado, William Turner. – Um canto dos lábios de Isabella elevou-se, sendo retribuído por Will. – Agora, senhor Turner. – Num pulo, ela saltou do barril, tirando sua espada com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. – Dá-me a honra deste duelo?

-Não tenho por norma duelar com donzelas, mas posso abrir uma excepção para você.

Will começou o duelo com leves golpes ao mesmo tempo que aparava as investidas rápidas e calculadas da jovem, mantendo-se sempre na defensiva. Ainda que tentasse encontrar uma fraqueza no manejamento de espada da jovem, Will convencia-se cada vez mais que era escusado. Tinha de confessar sua surpresa perante tal destreza. Mesmo conhecendo a sua história, nunca pensou que uma mulher pudesse lutar tão bem com espadas, há excepção de Elizabeth, a quem ensinara tudo o que sabia sobre espadachim. Ao reconhecer que em nada valiam os golpes suaves, ele resolveu empreender golpes de esquerda para a direita. Num passo impecável, ele surpreendeu-a, levando-a a desequilibrar-se ao se baixar. Na tentativa de evitar que Isabella caísse, Will agarrou apressadamente a manga dela, mas acabou por cair juntamente com ela no chão emadeirado do Pérola. Ao ver-se sobre Isabella, apenas amparado em seus cotovelos, ambos riram-se da situação embaraçosa em que se encontravam. Num olhar estreito, ele fixou o dela, que cintilavam de júbilo

-Você tem um olhar muito expressivo, todavia, parece que por detrás desse brilho exuberante, esconde uma profunda tristeza – Will observava as íris azuis dilatarem. – É como se eu já o conhecesse de algum lugar.

-Posso sempre ter alguém preso dentro de mim. – O sarcasmo da jovem fê-los rir novamente.

Ao apreciar a cena com a luneta, Jack arregalou os olhos, estupefacto. Com seus trejeitos, entregou o leme nas mãos de Cotton e desceu abreviadamente as escadas para alcançá-los o mais depressa possível e interromper aquela situação comprometedora.

-Vá lá crianças, a diversão acabou. – proferiu com desdém.

Ambas as cabeças depositaram-se num capitão de sobrancelha empinada e de braços cruzados. Os dois voltaram a sorrir e Will ergueu-se num pulo, para de seguida ajudar Isabella a levantar-se do chão frio.

-Que decepção! Eu devia castigar os dois por estarem fazendo poucas-vergonhas no meio do convés. – Aproximou-se perigosamente do jovem, encarando-o com uma expressão de falsa reprimenda - Will o que diria Elizabeth se presenciasse isso?

-Não faça fumaça onde não há, Jack – Interveio Isabella, metendo-se praticamente entre os dois a modos de enfrentar o capitão. – Estávamos duelando, quando eu me desequilibrei e sem crer arrastei Will comigo. Fim de história.

-Claro que o nosso herói tinha que prestar auxilio imediato à donzela indefesa. – De mãos elevadas, Jack expressou seu amuo diante o assunto.

-Já ouviu falar em cavalheirismo? Claro que não, você não o tem. E sabe que mais, _capitão_, acredite no que quiser.

-Will, aquelas velas estão precisando de novos nós. – Sem mais nada dizer virou costas, o que fez Isabella crispar os lábios, irritada, rosnando um remoído:

-Oh pirata difícil.

Encostou suas costas á amurada, cruzando os braços enquanto o apreciava a voltar para o seu posto. Num abanar de cabeça, bufou o seu agastamento. Porque tinha Jack de ser assim? Será que não lhe tinha explicado que não era mulher de se entregar a qualquer um, muito menos um homem comprometido? Será que já não dera provas suficientes do seu interesse por ele? Jack era assim tão tapado?

Em completo silêncio, Will deu duas passadas curtas até se acercar da jovem. Via que suas feições tinham mudado literalmente, e talvez seu estado de espírito também. Estava claro que ela se importava com o que Jack pensava. E isso talvez de devesse ao facto dela sentir algo pelo capitão…algo mais do que bem-querer.

-Isabella, sei que será indelicado questioná-la desta maneira, e não me interprete mal – Ela fez um gesto com a mão para ele prosseguir. -, mas por acaso está começando a sentir algo por ele? – Isabella mergulhou nos intensos olhos de Will.

A sua alma era pura, verdadeira. E por muito que lhe custasse, Isabella via nele um confidente, alguém de confiança que poderia guardar suas confissões.

-No dia em que me avistarem agarrada da ele, separem imediatamente porque é briga ma certa. – Desdenhou, mas logo suspirou ao vê-lo não acreditar nas suas palavras. – Sinceramente, não sei. Às vezes penso que sim outras, penso que o odeio. Ele também não é um homem fácil, especialmente porque adora a sua liberdade e independência.

-Por mais independente que demonstre ser, ele já deu sinais evidentes de que você não lhe é indiferente. – Mais confiante, continuou: - Se quer saber, ele tem o orgulho ferido, devido ao que Elizabeth lhe fez no passado, e é por isso que Jack tem medo de se aproximar novamente de uma mulher; tem receio de que voltem a traí-lo.

-Quem diria, o Capitão Jack Sparrow com medo… - Com puro escárnio, fitou Jack de soslaio.

-É, o nosso capitão é uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresa.

**XxxXxxX**

-Você viu o jeito como Jack quase caiu na tentação de beijar Isabella? – Os nervos de Elizabeth estavam á flor da pele.

Tia Dalma, que lhe fazia companhia desde que tinham abandonado o navio de James, estava sentada na cama a observar a loira. Esta andava feita moribunda de um lado para o outro, nos seus aposentos, com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos e de expressão vazia.

-Eles não fizeram nada demais…

-Eu imagino quantos beijos eles já devem ter trocado. O que se passa naqueles aposentos de noite é um verdadeiro mistério. – Elizabeth sentou-se na cama, deslizando as mãos para o rosto. Lágrimas estavam prestes a rebentar de seus olhos.

-Não vale a pena chorar! Não vão ser suas lágrimas que vão resolver os seus problemas.

-Tia Dalma, porque não me lança as patas de caranguejo para saber qual o meu destino? – Dalma fitou-a admirada. – Por mais que eu me esforce, não consigo sair desta confusão que se tornou minha vida.

-Isso não te poderá decifrar todas as soluções para a desordem de sua cabeça. Você não pode ficar á espera que as patas de caranguejo te socorram cada vez que tiver um problema, ou uma dúvida. E também não pode depender disso, mas sim das suas próprias respostas. Siga seu coração…- aconselhou ao depositar a mão sobre o seu coração.

-O meu coração diz que é Will o dono dele – Elizabeth suspirou, voltando a passear as mãos pelo cabelo. – O pior é que ele notou o meu desapontamento devido ao que se passou no navio. Ele não me dirigiu a palavra desde que caminhávamos de volta ao Pérola Negra

-Suas dúvidas também estão a afectá-lo. Já te avisei, a pessoa que mais vai sofrer com esta situação, não vai ser você nem o Jack, e sim o Will. Aquela pobre alma te ama, mais do que ninguém nesta vida, mais do que o próprio Jack. Ele não merece ser enganado, não deste jeito.

-Eu vou agora mesmo falar com ele.

Ela ergueu-se da cama determinada e saiu apressada dos aposentos, indo directa ao convés superior, onde encontrou Will e Isabella novamente a conversarem como dois bons velhos amigos. Isso afectava ainda mais Elizabeth. Porque raios os dois andavam tão juntos ultimamente? A única resposta que lhe vinha à mente eram as palavras de Dalma "Suas dúvidas também estão a afectá-lo". Quando viu que ele se preparava para se afastar de Isabella, Elizabeth respirou fundo e avançou até ele.

-Will, eu…

-Agora não posso. Jack me pediu para tratar dos nós das cordas. – Will fitou as duas e fez um aceno de cabeça. – Com licença senhoras. – Ele arrastou seu passo até á escotilha e desapareceu sob essa.

Isabella e Elizabeth ficaram sozinhas, encarando-se com um semblante sério. A morena acabou por empinar a sobrancelha, o que fez Elizabeth suspirar alto.

-Porque ele foge de mim?

-Talvez porque você não saiba o que quer! – Foi directa.

-O que sabe sobre meus sentimentos? – rebateu a loira, estreitando o olhar.

-Nada, nem tenho nada a ver com o que vai em seu coração, _senhorita_! – Isabella encolheu os ombros ao mostrar sua indiferença sobre o assunto. – Só que reparei no olhar que depositou sobre Jack, quando ele estava prestes a beijar-me.

-Disparate! – Elizabeth bufou e virou costas.

-Sabe Elizabeth. – Esta deteve-se, continuando de costas. - Se não sabe o que quer, porque não faz o seguinte: meta Will num canto e Jack do outro e fique você no centro com a bússola _mágica_. Talvez assim saiba qual dos dois o seu coração mais deseja. Era um favor que você fazia ao mundo.

Num impulso, Elizabeth virou para trás e com ela, sua mão estendeu-se em direcção á face direita de Isabella. Esta cambaleou, mas não deu parte fraca, encarando a loira com uma expressão fulminante. Todos no convés pararam de fazer suas tarefas para presenciarem a discussão das duas, que permaneciam imóveis á espera da reacção de uma das duas. Os punhos de Isabella se contorceram, como se se controlasse, o que fez a sua rival franzir os olhos e berrar:

-Eu amo o Will.

-Só não retribuo o gesto, devido à compaixão que sinto por sua mente atormentada. – Os punhos afrouxaram. – Mas espero sinceramente que um dia você encontre uma solução mais prática, pois se _ama_ o Will como diz amar, então disfarça muito mal os ciúmes que sente quando vê Jack comigo. – Mais calma, continuou: - E se eu fosse a você, não desperdiçaria o bom homem que tem ao seu lado. – Ao ver todos parados, vendo a briga, gritou: - Todos em movimento, seus cães sarnentos. - Sem mais nada dizer, ela saiu directa para seus aposentos.

-O pior é que ela tem razão. – murmurou Elizabeth ainda estática no mesmo lugar.

**XxxXxxX**

Ao cair da noite, o ambiente no Pérola tinha serenado um pouco, após os últimos acontecimentos que haviam causado uma enorme exaltação para todos. E mesmo que não demonstrasse, quem tinha saído mais afectado daquelas controvérsias todas era Jack, que permanecia em seus aposentos, com a mente a vagar por situações que ele mesmo tentara esquecer durante o decorrer do dia. Apesar do seu estado de negação, ele não conseguia compreender o porquê da aproximação de Will e Isabella o atormentar daquela maneira, especialmente quando os apanhou naquela situação comprometedora. Por mais que procurasse respostas na sua mente, seu subconsciente denunciava a tese mais conhecida do mundo: ciúmes.

-Não, oh claro que não. Não! Não. Eu? Com ciúme? Ah por favor!

Ele inclinou-se mais na cadeira, pousando as pernas esticadas na escrivaninha. Depois da pequena briga com Isabella, recolheu-se nos aposentos deixando o navio a comando de Gibbs. Em seus dedos, rodava uma maça vermelha com o olhar compenetrado nesta, até alguém entrar nos seus aposentos feito um furacão enfurecido, pronto a devastar uma aldeia completa sem querer deixar sobreviventes. Sem contar com aquela entrada arrebatadora, Jack assustou-se, perdendo o equilíbrio da cadeira, acabando por cair.

-O quê? O que foi? O navio está pegando fogo? – Tentou certificar-se, ainda tentando se levantar da cadeira caída à medida que Isabella batia com a porta.

-Claro que não! – retrucou ela ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito. – Só queria entender o porquê daquela cena hoje de tarde.

-Ora porquê! Porque o convés não é sítio para se fazer indecências - Jack levantou-se e sacudiu a maça num sopro, enquanto mantinha seu olhar longe do dela.

-O que me irrita é você realmente pensar que aconteceu algo, quando não aconteceu. – Sem pensar, ela agarrou-lhe o braço, para chamar a atenção dele.

-Não me deve satisfações da sua vida _íntima_, darling. – desdenhou num tom mordaz, fazendo-a estreitar o olhar sobre o dele e largá-lo bruscamente.

-Estou vendo que vim perder o meu tempo. – De dentes arreganhados ela avançou em direcção à porta

De cenho franzido, ele abanou a cabeça e em questão de segundos meteu-se entre ela e a porta, impedindo-a de ir embora. Num grunhido impaciente, ela cerrou os olhos e bufou, para logo abri-los e encarar um Jack impreciso à sua frente.

-Não quer que eu o deixe em paz? Então, por favor, me deixe sair e não o incomodarei mais.

-Eu ia supor que esquecemos este assunto e virássemos a página…e…desculpe. – Imediatamente ela arregalou os olhos; já Jack bateu com a palma da mão na testa, resmungando palavras incompreensíveis.

-Jack, eu só vim resolver as coisas, porque sinceramente odeio quando ficamos de costas voltadas. Mas aceito seu pedido de desculpas, sobre o aviso de que não consentirei que me apronte outra igual. – Apontou-lhe o dedo perto do rosto, fazendo-o engolir seco.

-Bom, e agora que está tudo resolvido, ou quase tudo, sempre quer vir comigo? – Indagou Jack finalmente mordendo a maça. – Se ainda estiver muito chateada comigo, eu entenderei se não quiser vir e… – Ele juntou as mãos, numa falsa compreensão estampada no rosto; o entusiasmo de Isabella limpou qualquer tipo de indignação traçada nas feições da jovem pirata.

-Nem pense, capitão. Nada me removerá dessa saída, aliás, esta será a primeira vez que sairei com você como marujo. – Isabella agarrou no primeiro chapéu que encontrou, e antes de enterrá-lo no topo de cabeça, prendeu seus cabelos debaixo dele; Jack apenas rodou os olhos nas órbitas.

-É preciso tanta formalidade comigo? – Jack fez um muxuxo e elevou a sobrancelha.

-Um marujo tem sempre de respeitar o seu capitão. – Matreira, ela soprou sensualmente perto do seu ouvido, num olhar provocante. – Não é verdade?

-Vamos mas é embora, antes que eu empregue essas formalidades noutros termos. Savvy? – retorquiu engolindo novamente seco, ao sentir o suor na sua testa.

Com um sorriso manhoso, Isabella ajeitou a aba do chapéu e abriu a porta, sendo acompanhada por um Jack desvairado. Após saírem do navio, sem ninguém os importunar, ambos caminharam pelas ruas barulhentas e confusas de Tortuga, sob a noite escura que se fazia notar a cada passo que davam directamente para uma taverna diferente da habitual. A decisão de não ir ao Faithful Bride partiu de Jack, pois lá estaria muita gente conhecida com quem ele não queria cruzar esta noite. Jack levou-a até ao "Tubarão do mar", uma taberna simples e pouco frequentada, com música tocada por dois piratas aposentados, que animavam o ambiente sossegado. Num acto de cavalheirismo, Jack abriu a posta e permitiu a entrada de Isabella, que notou o ruidoso barulho de pessoas que falavam alto demais, algo que a fez recordar a sua antiga tripulação. Contudo, sua atenção foi cortada, quando Jack lhe fez um gesto de cabeça para acompanhá-lo ao balcão. Duas mulheres de mãos nas cinturas, entreolharam-se ao deparar-se com o capitão do Pérola Negra.

-Era duas canecas de rum por favor. – pediu Jack ao taberneiro, com um trejeito.

-Olhem se não é o velho capitão Jack Sparrow. Mudou de tasco?

-Scarlett, Giselle – Jack sorriu abertamente ao ir em direcção a elas, com suas mãos erguidas.

Isabella observou-as pelo canto do olho, sem se mover para olhá-las directamente. Elas eram mulheres do estilo que os piratas supostamente gostavam, eram lindas, provocadoras e atraentes. Seus vestidos eram formados por grandes decotes e usavam jóias caras, ficando bem enfeitadas em seus pescoços e pulsos. O único desacerto nelas era a maquiagem carregada e mal aplicada, que as tornava um pouco ridículas. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando escutou o barulho de um estalo bem dado suar.

-Mas o que é que eu fiz? – questionou Jack, fazendo cara de anjo.

-Seu safado, você fugiu de minha cama com todas as jóias que eu tinha. – Arguiu Giselle, a ruiva que ainda mantinha a mão no ar. – E ainda volta com a maior cara de pau!

-Querida, palavra de pirata que não fiz nada disso! São calunias…

-E desde quando sua palavra vale alguma coisa?

-Capitão, a conversa vai demorar muito? – Interrompeu Isabella de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa, continuando imóvel. Interessada pelo marujo, Scarlett aproximou-se da jovem.

-Marujo novo, Jack? – Scarlett rodeou Isabella, que parecia meia sem jeito com a situação.

-Ahhh sim, mas ele não está interessado, com licença.

Apressadamente, Jack colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Isabella e arrastou-a até á próxima mesa de vago. Confusas, as duas deram ombros e saíram da taberna cochichando. Isabella tirou o braço dele de cima de si e sentou-se abruptamente, e depositou os cotovelos na mesa com as mãos sob o queixo.

-Dá para evitar este tipo de constrangimento? – Mas ao vê-lo concentrado na porta, deu-lhe uma leve panada no ombro, murmurando: - Se quiser ir atrás delas, esteja á sua vontade capitão, não pretendo estragar-lhe a noite. – Era notório o aborrecimento na sua voz.

-Porque quereria eu ir atrás delas? Não pretendo relembrar-me dos meus feitos a cada bofetada que poderei levar, savvy? – Ao ver o olhar dela cintilar, duvidoso, voltou a rebater: - A não ser que esteja com ciúmes.

-Eu; ciúmes? – Ainda abismada, soltou uma gargalhada, mas viu-se obrigada a emudecer quando o taberneiro depositou desajeitadamente as duas canecas em cima da mesa, para logo se afastar. – O que o leva a pensar que sinto ciúme?

-Talvez porque minhas qualidades a encantaram desde o primeiro momento em que me viu. – retrucou firmemente, com um sorriso debochado a bailar em seus lábios.

-Se você tivesse _qualidades_, eu viraria uma cristã assídua. – Embora arfasse discretamente, ao recordar o dia em que o vira naquela praia; mostrando-se impassível, Isabella pegou na caneca e deu um longo trago.

-Não me contrarie marujo, eu sou seu capitão – ordenou Jack num falso tom de ordem, pegando igualmente na caneca para fazer um brinde sozinho. – Olhe que eu posso ser muito ríspido nos castigos. – E bebeu.

-Só lhe peço que esteja sóbrio durante a noite toda, pois não o pretendo levar arrastado para o navio.

-Não se preocupe, eu pretendo ficar sóbrio para aproveitar bem o resto desta noite. – Ele franziu o sobrolho, não acreditando no que tinha dito, erguendo-se num pulo ao lhe esticar a mão. – Venha.

-Onde? – Ainda incerta, depositou sua mão por entre os dedos do capitão, num fitar reluzente.

-Vou fazer você se divertir como nunca, prometo. – Sem muito esforço, ele ergue-a, puxando-a de encontro a si enquanto seus olhos se encontravam naquele curto espaço.

-Mas Jack, eu estou assim vestida e…- Seu balbucio foi interrompido por Jack, que depôs um dedo contra os lábios da moça.

A outra mão descolou o chapéu da cabeça da jovem, à medida que abanava a cabeça para soltar seus cabelos negros, que caíam em forma de cascata pelas costas. Ele atirou o chapéu para cima da mesa e de seguida enlaçou suavemente a cintura de Isabella de forma a encurtar a distância entre ambos; já esta arfava com cada toque, não descolando o olhar intenso dos negros dele, que se mantinham sérios. Tímida, ela assentou as mãos sobre o pescoço dele e depositou seu rosto no peito dele, deixando que a música os embalasse. Pela primeira vez, Jack Sparrow não se importou com as aparências, mesmo quando roçou seu nariz nos cabelos da jovem, que estremeceu ao erguer os olhos para captar os dele, tão perto.

-Não sabia que dançava tão bem, capitão, sobretudo com um marujo…

-Faço os possíveis para ser único, savvy? – soprou contra o ouvido dela, arrancando um suspiro fraco dela.

E foi quando se aperceberam que seus lábios estavam perto demais um do outro, tão perto que estavam a ponto de se tocarem, até que um bêbedo debatou-se grosseiramente contra ela, cortando o momento promissor dos dois.

-Por acaso não vê por onde anda? – Interpelou Jack, vendo que o homem não lhe ligar nenhuma. – Eu estou falando com você.

-Deixe Jack, afinal de contas eu estou bem! – pediu, olhando para Jack um pouco intimidada com aquele olhar negro. – E se voltássemos para o navio? Ainda estou um pouco dolorida de ontem.

-Sim, já não é hora de uma dama andar por estas ruas imundas de Tortuga, muito menos frequentar uma taberna. – Ela abriu um sorriso sereno ao mesmo tempo que chocalhava a cabeça.

Após deixar duas moedas no balcão, e de Isabella repor o chapéu, Jack guiou-a novamente pelas desmedidas ruas de Tortuga, mesmo quando o céu ameaçava irromper com inúmeras gotas cristalinas. Por isso aceleraram o passo enquanto caminhavam em silêncio, cada um perdido na balbúrdia de pensamentos que preenchia suas confusas mentes. Em cada esquina, podiam apreciar os festejos de piratas bêbedos, que travavam rixas por dinheiro, até finalmente chegarem ao navio.

Num último olhar, Isabella fitou a ilha sobe os ténues lampiões gastos, e num suspiro, virou costas para aquela ínsula, dirigindo-se para os aposentos de Jack. Ainda parado no convés do navio, Jack também observava cada detalhe daquela cidade, numa expressão sisuda e com as mãos atrás das costas. Estava tão envolvido com aquela mulher, que já nem se reconhecida, muito menos reconhecia a essência pirata dentro de si. Desde quando Jack Sparrow se deixava avistar na companhia de uma mulher que não fosse salgada? Desde quando seus conceitos tinham mudado? Suas respostas estavam dentro dos seus aposentos. Isabella Morgan, a mulher que conhecera quando pensou que sua vida estava apenas por um fio.

"_Diabos, porque tinha de ser tão bela?Jack pare! Porquê desejar uma mulher, se pode ter várias?" _Sentiu o seu subconsciente responder:

"_Porque apenas deseja uma, e está lhe esperando._

"_Vá para o inferno!" _Jack parecia que tinha entrado numa guerra com os seus próprios pensamentos.

Num pigarrear, ele deu ombros e resolveu ir ao encontro de suas respostas. Já nos seus aposentos, ele abriu a porta para observar uma Isabella trajada com a velha anágua, penteando seus cabelos ondulados. Quanto tempo tivera lá fora? Num clique, a porta se fechou e resolveu igualmente se livrar de seus acessórios e camisa.

-Obrigada pela noite de hoje.

Ela pousou o pente na penteadeira e ergue-se para ajudá-lo a tirar os cinturões, sem desviar o seu olhar intenso do dele. Ao atirá-los suavemente para cima da cadeira, juntamente com os pertences dele, viu-o desenhar no contorno de seus lábios um sorriso torcido.

-Não tem de me agradecer, não foi nada! – O dorso da sua mão voou de encontro ao rosto dela, que fechou os olhos.

Ao abri-los, deparou-se com o rosto de Jack próximo do seu, tão perto que a jovem ousou roubar-lhe um deleitoso beijo. Surpreendido, Jack acabou por corresponder-lhe com luxúria, ao passo que sua mão deslizava para a nuca, a modos de aprofundar mais aquele inesperado beijo. Já ela enterrava as mãos no cabelo dele, cada vez mais sôfrega. No meio daquele acrescente desejo, ele distanciou um pouco os lábios de ambos e levou-a de encontro ao seu peito, num imprevisível abraço. Tentando controlar sua respiração, Isabella tombou a cabeça contra o tórax fogoso dele, mas logo a mão de Jack elevou-o para voltar a encontrar os sedentos lábios dela.

-Jack! – murmurou contra os seus lábios - Eu não devia tê-lo beijado. – Afastou-se rudemente ao levar a mão à sua testa, ainda que relutante, dando-lhe costas para esconder suas emoções.

-Porque não? – Ele permaneceu imóvel, confuso.

-Porque eu nunca me entreguei a um homem da maneira que estou me entregando a você. Por mais que eu tente evitar o que sinto, você torna essa missão impossível.

Uma vez mais, ele aproximou-se dela e virou-a suavemente para o encarar. Ainda receosa, ergueu pausadamente o olhar de encontro aos dele, e conteve as lágrimas que evitava brotar. Ele apenas sorriu e com o polegar, passou-o pelas pálpebras inferiores, murmurando:

-Apenas deixe-se envolver e eu prometo que tudo correrá bem. – Sem lhe dar tempo para retrucar, ele apossou-se mais uma vez dos lábios dela, fazendo-a sorrir contra eles. – Savvy? - Murmurou Jack a milímetros de distância dos lábios dela, enquanto encaminhava-a em direcção à cama.

Seus lábios direccionaram-se para a linha do maxilar de Isabella, deslizando suavemente para o vão do pescoço. A jovem apenas tremia com aquelas sensações inexplicável a ponto de sentir suas pernas ficarem bambas. Apesar daquele assomo de sensibilidades ser novo para ela, pois era algo que nunca haviam ensinado em seu navio, Isabella tinha a certeza que queria aprofundar ainda mais cada sensação prazerosa. Com a mão a aparar-lhe as costas, Jack depositou-a cuidadosamente no seu leito, ficando sobre ela, apenas amparado pelos cotovelos repousados na cama. Começou então por acariciar o cabelo dela, voltando a percorrer a zona do pescoço com os lábios, ao passo que ela vagava com as mãos pelas costas igualmente tatuadas. Cada vez mais entusiasmada, Isabella recostava a cabeça contra a clavícula do capitão e roçava levemente seus lábios, acariciando o peito que exibia o característico bronze do Caribe, sob as intermináveis cicatrizes de batalhas travadas.

A respiração incontrolável da moça deixava-a cada vez mais embaraçada, mas não tanto para impedir Jack de continuar. Este voltou a beijá-la intensamente, detendo-se somente para certificar que ela estava bem. Intimidada com aquele par de olhos negros, que mais pareciam capazes de penetrar na sua alma pura, desvendando assim seus mais íntimos segredos, Isabella atacou outra vez os lábios do capitão. Uma nova onda de calafrios percorreu o seu corpo, sobretudo quando Jack tentou subir a anágua para cima, roçando a mão na coxa nua dela.

-Jack… - balbuciou, ávida, ainda que seu corpo vibrasse incontrolavelmente. Era como se já não tivesse controlo sobe seu corpo, seus movimentos.

-Não se preocupe! – Assegurou Jack. Esta ajudou-o a livrar-se daquela velha anágua, ficando completamente emaranhada perante o olhar de avidez do capitão sobre o seu corpo.

Ele passou o dorso da sua mão pelo ombro moreno de Isabella, que parecia de uma porcelana rara. O cheiro da sua pele era agradável, pura maresia, fazendo com que sua parte insana dominasse-o. O mesmo se passava com Isabella, sentindo aquele cheiro a mar que teimava em permanecer entranhado no corpo dele.

No segundo seguinte, cada peça de roupa a mais naquele meio foi rapidamente tirada.

Isabella percorreu o peito de Jack, com as suas mãos tímidas e contornou os ombros, deixando-as deslizar pelas costas dele. Ela notou o corpo húmido de Jack, devido á transpiração sufocante dele. A respiração quente de ambos, cada vez se descompassava mais enquanto seus corpos suavam. Isabella sentia seu coração disparar a cada toque dele, provocando-lhe uma vibração pelo corpo todo, uma sensação única e inesquecível. Jack também tacteava o corpo dela, com suas mãos ásperas, tentando conhecer cada detalhe daquele corpo feminino, enquanto beijava os seus ombros, subindo para o pescoço e de regresso aos lábios. Ambos estavam envolvidos num momento único, capaz de fazer fluir sensações agradáveis e sensacionais, até sentirem que aquele era o momento certo.

-Bella, você está certa disso? – certificou-se Jack olhando fundo nos olhos excessivos e cintilantes dela, fazendo Isabella sorrir desajeitada. – Depois não haverá volta a dar.

-Agora, mais do que tudo, tenho uma única certeza…eu quero você. – Jack retribuiu-lhe um beijo sôfrego.

Ela confiava em Jack, saberia que ele nunca iria fazer nada que a magoar. Foi então, que se deixou levar por ele, até que os dois corpos se unirem num só. Aquela sensação era única para ela, que sentiu a respiração de Jack no seu ouvido, ficando mais forte e irregular. Ambos podiam ouvir os gemidos um do outro, que escapavam pelas suas bocas enquanto ele deslizava lentamente sobre ela. Jack queria apreciar cada momento com ela, cada toque, cada beijo até tudo acabar num misto de prazer e ternura.

**XxxXxxX**

Na manhã seguinte, Jack foi o primeiro a despertar, deparando-se com seu anjo caído, adormecido sobre o peito dele. Num sorriso torto, enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos dela à medida que os acariciava. Esse pequeno movimento fez Isabella despertar lentamente. Num pequeno e discreto bocejo, tentou avivar sua memória, recordando, por fim, o que ocorrera na noite anterior. Abriu os olhos numa fenda para observar tudo à sua volta até que escutou vivamente as leves ondas baterem contra o casco do navio; já o sol mantinha-se fraco, envolto numa neblina cerrada.

-Bom dia, Bella! – Saudou Jack, vendo-a elevar um pouco a cabeça para encontrar o seu intenso olhar. – Dormiu bem?

-Maravilhosamente bem. – Discretamente, puxou um pouco mais o lençol para cima ainda embaraçada.

-Querida, não há nada que eu não tenha visto ontem que você possa esconder agora. – As faces de Isabella ganharam um tom rosado, e num sorriso, beijou Jack que lhe correspondeu de imediato.

-Ainda me pergunto como me deixei cair nos encantos de um pirata safado. – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, numa falsa conjugação.

-Sempre ouvi dizer que quem desdenha, quer comprar…

-Não me faça mudar de ideias, Jack Sparrow. – Num suspiro, ela percorreu o olhar pelo corpo desnudado dele, até recair sobre a sua cicatriz no braço e num aceno de cabeça, proferir: - Já melhorou sua ferida.

-Ficou apenas uma cicatriz para juntar às muitas que tenho por aí…

-Aposto que cada uma tem um sublime historial de aventuras. – Inevitavelmente, ela passeou com o dedo sobre as tatuagens do seu torso e murmurou: - Tal como suas tatuagens.

-Longas e intermináveis historias, se quer saber. Talvez um dia eu te conte.

-Mal posso esperar para ouvir. – Com um sorriso cintilante, a jovem espreguiçou-se. – Bom, esta é a hora do dia em que revisto a pele do marujo obediente. – Quando se ia a levantar, Jack prendeu seus pulsos com as mãos e puxou-a de volta contra si.

-Fique só mais um pouco, ainda é cedo. - grunhiu Jack ao fazer cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Caso se tenha esquecido, você combinou com seus marujos que nossa partida se daria na aurora do segundo dia. – E compenetrada nas tranças do queixo dele, afagando-as carinhosamente, Isabella sussurrou: - Creio bem, que como bom capitão que é, você já deveria se encontrar no tombadilho da poupa antes mesmo de sua tripulação. – De repente, a porta foi açoitada secamente, despertando a atenção dos dois.

-Quem é o diabo? – De maneira apressada, ele enrolou o cobertor em volta do corpo à medida que se erguia preguiçosamente.

-Capitão sou eu, Ragetti! – Ao praguejar, Jack arrastou a porta a modos de o espreitar apenas por uma pequena fenda.

-O que é? – Certificou-se ao tentar disfarçar sua fúria passageira enquanto Ragetti percebia que tinha interrompido algo, soltando um "ups" sonoro.

-Desculpe capitão, mas não queria interromper nada e…

-Fale logo, homem. – Ragetti estremeceu com aquele berro.

-A tripulação já está toda aqui. – balbuciou, desconcertado. – Pronta para partir.

-Muito bem, eu já subo lá em cima para dar novas coordenadas. – Jack nem esperou que Ragetti desse sua resposta e fechou a porta na cara do marujo. – Cão Sarnento!

-Eu bem disse. – Revelou Isabella ao acabar de enfiar suas botas de camurça gasta.

-Logo á noite trataremos de resolver nossos assuntos pendentes. – Jack fez uma cara de maroto – Pode apostar.

-Isso é um convite, ou uma ameaça? – Ironizou Isabella, piscando o olho e saindo dos aposentos.

**XxxXxxX**

-Capitão, tenho notícias frescas que Maccus conseguiu. – Informou um dos tripulantes do Holandês Voador. – Adivinhe quem ele encontrou em Tortuga…

-Deixe de rodeios - Bramou Davy Jones, vendo um monstro de cabeça de tubarão entrar cautelosamente. – Diga logo quais são as notícias, não estou com a mínima paciência para jogos de adivinha…

-Parece que a tripulação do Pérola Negra planeia ir a Port Royal, depois do breve encontro com um dos homens a serviço de Cutler Beckett. – E ao esfregar as barbatanas, completou: - Mas não fica por aqui.

-Continue …

-Capitão, Jack Sparrow voltou, juntamente com o Pérola Negra. – Ao ver o capitão bater com um dos tentáculos contra a amurada, encolheu-se e achegou-se para trás.

-Aquele demónio escapou novamente! – Voltou-se para o marujo, e rosnou um: - Como isso é possível?

-Maccus também o viu com uma mulher, e pelos vistos, ambos estavam bem cúmplices. Talvez estejam apaixonados e…

-Espere, ele apaixonou-se! O velho Jack Sparrow, apaixonado? – Gracejou em tom de debocho, como se aquilo fosse algo ridículo. – Bom, meu caro, parece que teremos de fazer uma visitinha ao nosso amigo Sparrow, talvez ele precise de uns bons conselhos amorosos.

-O que quer dizer com isso, senhor?

-Nada meu imbecil, fora daqui! – Trensk saiu dos aposentos. – Acho que já tenho um plano para recuperar o meu coração…

**Oiiii! **

**Bom, parece que está se tornando hábito, por isso peço desculpa pelo meu atraso na postagem, mas o tempo tem estado apertado para mim, sobretudo por causa dos meus estudos. Contudo, resolvi postar este enorme capítulo para não vos decepcionar. E o que vos posso dizer sobre ele? Tentei demonstrar um Jack "romântico", por incrível que pareça, espero não o ter descaracterizado muito. **

**Likha Sparrow: **Algum dia o nosso Jack tinha que se sair da casca ehehe…e claro, o James nunca foi o "bonzinho" da história, tinha que mostrar as garras.

**Senhorita K: **Oiii! Estou feliz por ter achado a Fic incrível. Como disse no princípio, eu tentei fazer o seguimento do filme, embora com muita invenção minha á mistura rsrs…Quanto a este capitulo, espero que tenha gostado dele, eu também estou gostando muito da sua, continua postando.

**Kadzinha: **A pergunta não é idiota, pelo contrário, é uma boa pergunta! Por acaso nunca me tinham falado sobre isso, mas é interessante. Isso é daquelas perguntas que talvez faça sentido, e podem ser reveladas nos próximos capítulos.

**Jane: **É, a tia Dalma tem esse dom, clarear as ideias das pessoas confusas, apesar de ainda não ter resolvido o problema de Elizabeth.

**Lola Sparrow: **Muito Obrigado pelos parabéns. Estou muito feliz por estarem gostando na fic, ao princípio pensei que ela fosse ser um fracasso, mas fiquei contente por estar dando certo até agora. Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo.

**Fini Felton: **Manaaaa! Podes crer, ele tem sempre a mania de resolver tudo, mesmo á maneira Jack Sparrow, o que vale é que a Isabella é como um anjo, está sempre pronta a ajuda-lo lol. Quem sabe, não será ela a entra…eheheh. Doroty mana!

**Morena: **Moreee! Adorei a tua review, apesar de não falar muito da fic lool, mas gostei do teu gesto, sempre humilde a minha menina :) E já sabes, todas as reviews são bem vindas…Sista adoroty

**Bom, quanto ao próximo capítulo, surgirá um objecto novo para o desenvolvimento da história. Mas depois falo disso no próximo capítulo. Vou tentar não demorar a postar o próximo.**

**Beijocas e Fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	13. Medidas drásticas

**Capitulo 12**

**Medidas drásticas**

Ao pisar vigorosamente o tabuado do convés superior, Isabella foi imediatamente recebida pelos gloriosos raios do sol do Caribe. Um sorriso agradável espalhou-se pelos lábios da jovem, especialmente quando resolveu espreguiçar-se demoradamente, sentindo um arrepio aprazível percorrer-lhe cada vínculo das suas costas. Passados alguns minutos, pelo recanto dos olhos, viu Jack sair da escotilha, veloz, ainda abotoando os botões da camisa. Ao passar por ela, piscou-lhe o olho e despachou-se para o tombadilho da poupa, onde reinava uma tripulação impaciente que esperava por ele.

-Assuntos pendentes impediram-me de… - No ar, o som de pigarrear foi escutado em uníssono. – Chegar cedo…- De testa franzida, colocou os braços atrás das costas e fez-se desentendido.

No mesmo segundo, Isabella alcançava os últimos degraus do Castelo de poupa, o que chamou a atenção de todos. Ligeiramente corada, e num sorriso impertinente, baixou a cabeça e atravessou aquela alinhada fileira de marujos que prestavam reparo ao seu capitão, ocupando o último lugar. Ao erguer a cabeça, Jack e ela trocaram olhares comprometedores, para impaciência de Barbossa que interrompeu aquele momento:

-Por acaso já tem alguma rota definida, Jack? – Eis uma resposta que nem ele sabia.

-Pois, a rota…- Jack levantou os dedos indicadores para improvisar algo.

-Se esse Lord verme está em Port Royal, com certeza que o coração também estará. Porque não arriscamos e atracamos lá? – Instigou Isabella, vendo todas as cabeças se voltarem alarmadas para ela.

-Muitos de nós tem a cabeça a prémio por lá. – Contestou Barbossa, numa passada curta para Jack.

-Não seria muito interessante ver o meu rico pescoço na corda. – Jack coçou ligeiramente o pescoço com seus longos dedos preenchidos de anéis reluzentes.

-E o que pretendem? – Indignada, Isabella moveu-se a modos de fitar toda a tripulação. - Ver Cutler reinar estes mares e extinguir a pirataria? – Burburinhos exaltados foram escutados por entre a tripulação.

-Sim, porque esse será o primeiro desejo do Lord: acabar com a pirataria mundial e exterminar todo o tipo de bucaneiro existentes nestes mares. – Concluiu Elizabeth numa tentativa de se fazer ouvir.

-E por mais que tenhamos nossa cabeça a prémio, não podemos nos acobardar. Temos de recuperar o coração para podermos ser livres nos mares que são nossos por direito. – Will depositou suas mãos nos ombros da sua amada, encarando directamente um Jack pensativo. – Não podemos permitir que isso aconteça, pois não Jack?

-Tenho uma ideia. – Depois de bater descontraidamente com o dedo no queixo, igualmente pensativa, arrematou: - Tanto John, como eu não somos conhecidos por lá. – John elevou um canto do lábio, começando a perceber a percepção de Isabella. – Nós sempre podemos desaguar em…

-NÃO! – Desta vez, todas as cabeças dirigiram-se para Jack, fixando-o de maneira surpresa. – Quer dizer, não nos precipitemos com soluções pouco viáveis, além do mais, ainda teremos muito mar a navegar.

-Jack, sua queridinha tem razão. Nós podemos entrar, já que ninguém… – John emudeceu abruptamente ao receber um olhar irreverente de Jack.

-Qual foi a parte do:_ não nos precipitemos com soluções pouco viáveis_, que não entenderam? – Reformulou Jack, vendo John retribuir-lhe um aceno de negação com a cabeça. – Temos de pensar em algo que preserve as nossas vidas, Savvy?

-Jack Sparrow preocupado com a sua tripulação? – Debochou Tia Dalma num tão cínico. – Isso é tão inédito que chego a ficar arrepiada. – Mostrou seu braço, numa falsa objecção, voltando a atacar: - O que mudou para essa súbdita preocupação?

-Os mares, eles mudaram! Se não formos perspicazes, o mundo como nós o conhecemos estará a ponto de não ser mais o mesmo. Estamos a um passo se ser extintos destes mares, da nossa vida, por isso não podemos pôr desnecessariamente em risco a vida dos piratas que ousarem defrontar Cutler; ele não olhará a meio para os aniquilar como baratas. – Aquela sentença saíra-lhe contemplativa.

Jack permaneceu imóvel, com o olhar imposto no mar, não contemplando o menear afirmativo e silencioso da sua tripulação. O ambiente lúgubre abraçou por instantes o navio, numa maré tensa. Num suspiro recatado, Isabella admirou aquele Jack consciente do perigo que os rondava, porém, não conseguia compreender o porquê de não a deixar ir até Port Royal, juntamente com o John. Em breves passos, colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e com um sorriso franco, murmurou:

-Orgulho-me saber que se preocupa connosco, capitão. – Jack fitou-a por cima do ombro, cordial, e retribuiu aquele sorriso, sem nada proferir. – Quais as ordens? – O olhar dele direccionou-se para o primeiro imediato:

-Preparem o navio para partir. - Gibbs virando-se para o resto da tripulação.

-Escutaram, seus cães sarnentos? Preparar para zarpar, levantar ancora e içar velas. – Bramou a modos de ser compreendido. – Quero este navio a todo o pano. – De imediato, todos os que estavam no tombadilho trataram de ocupar suas tarefas.

A sós, Isabella expirou fundo e aprontou-se para abordar Jack. Tinha curiosidade quanto as planos dele, sobretudo o porquê de não a deixar atracar em Port Royal, já que tanto ela, como John, não eram conhecidos nessa localidade. Podiam até se passar por dois forasteiros; teriam uma excelente oportunidade de manobra, algo que Jack estava desperdiçando. Ao vê-lo inflexível no leme, estalou os dedos e suspirou num aceno de cabeça.

-Será que agora me pode dar uma explicação mais exacta do porquê de não me deixar entrar em Port Royal?

-Não insista sobre esse assunto, darling. – E acrescentou, quando a viu pronta a rebater: - Fim de discussão. – A modos de evitar um novo interrogatório, sorriu-lhe dissimuladamente e desceu as escadas sem nada mais adicionar.

-Por acaso pensa que sou uma boneca de porcelana? – Rosnou entre dentes, contudo não obteve resposta. – Maldito seja.

-Embora não admita, Jack se preocupa com você. – Atrás de si, uma voz feminina fê-la voltar-se. – Isabella, eu queria me desculpar pelo que fiz ontem. Não devia ter tomado uma atitude tão radical e insensata quando a esbofeteei.

Ainda sem reacção ao pedido de perdão de Elizabeth, Isabella acabou por encolher os ombros sem jeito. Embora tivesse passado a sua adolescência no meio de piratas rudes e grosseirões, sempre respeitara as regras de boa educação e etiqueta que sua mãe tão arduamente lhe ensinara antes de morrer. Era como uma herança que pretendia resguardar para ocasiões como estas, independentemente do que ocorresse.

-Desculpo-a se me desculpar igualmente pelo que disse. – Num tom sincero, viu as feições de Elizabeth ficarem pintadas pela surpresa.

-Você tinha razão. – Em tom de desabafo, viu-se à vontade de continuar: - No fundo, eu não sei dar valor ao homem bom que tenho ao meu lado. E culpo-me por ter me envolvido demasiado com Jack, mesmo não sabendo as consequências que este maldito sentimento ia trazer. – Elizabeth sorriu contrafeita, como quem disfarça um cumular de lágrimas em seus olhos. – Tenho certeza que com o tempo ele se desvanecerá, até porque Jack teve a sorte de achar alguém digno: uma pirata corajosa.

O corpo de Isabella oscilou devido às palavras que Elizabeth proferira tão delicadamente. Era como se a aversão que sentia pela jovem, desde o primeiro momento em que ouvira Jack falar nela, fosse cedendo aos poucos. Talvez por compaixão, já que a julgara mal e tudo por ciúmes. Sim, confessava a si mesma. Sentira muitas vezes ciúmes, em especial da beleza daquela mulher. Todavia não podia julgá-la mais, não depois de ver o sofrimento e a angústia estampados claramente no seu rosto carregado. Não depois de ter passado a melhor noite da sua vida, junto de Jack. A sua boca contorceu-se ao chocalhar a cabeça, e num acto de pura comiseração, agarrou as mãos da jovem por entre as suas; mais uma vez a surpresa de Elizabeth era notória, ainda para mais depois de abrir o coração com a sua suposta rival.

-Não se culpe mais. – Novamente abanou a cabeça, de olhar baixo. – Eu realmente tenho a certeza de que quem reina no seu coração é Will. Sempre será por William Turner que ele palpitará, e isso está escrito em seus olhos. Do pouco tempo que estou cá, pude observar que, de cada vez que você olha para ele, um brilho incrivelmente cintilante se ilumina. – E num tom mais carregado, completou: - Só acho que esse sentimento por Jack provém da culpa e dos remorsos que sentiu ao pensar que o tinha morto.

-Talvez esteja certa. – Elizabeth fungou; levou timidamente a mão ao encontro do canto do olho. – Talvez esse sentimento seja só consequência desta maldita aventura. – Num suspiro afectado, voltou a encarar a jovem que ironicamente era seu consolo. – Espero sinceramente que as coisas voltem ao normal.

-Tréguas? – Sem largar as mãos de Elizabeth, Isabella arriscou recomeçar tudo de novo.

-Tréguas. – Retrucou, franca.

**XxxXxxX**

Mais tarde, quando o navio já estava em pleno mar aberto e a todo o pano, ainda sem rumo aparente, Jack apreciava do castelo de proa a imensidão azul e cristalina à sua frente, com seu semblante cerrado. Mesmo que permanecesse ali, sua mente vagueava pelas hipóteses que tinha para recuperar o coração. Contudo, a mais plausível naquele momento era a única que tentara evitar a todo o custo: ser Isabella a recuperá-lo. Sua mão varreu a frente do rosto, como se tentasse afastar os seus pensamentos.

-Relembre-me o porquê desse plano não ser o acertado. – Murmurou para consigo, de indicadores a rodarem no ar, até chegar á sua própria conclusão: - Ah, sim, porque ela é mulher, logo o centro de atracção de todos os perigos existentes….

-Pensando alto, meu filho? – A voz de John fez Jack rodar em seus próprios calcanhares para o encarar atrapalhado.

-Tirando a ideia estapafúrdia de Isabella, o que faria no meu lugar? – Não era habitual pedir conselhos, contudo, fora seu pai que lhe ensinara tudo sobre pirataria; o verdadeiro mestre nestas andanças.

-Primeiro de tudo, tinha aproveitado para alistar mais piratas em Tortuga para depois fazer um saque bem planeado a Port Royal e assim conseguir o coração. Simples e eficaz. – John cruzou teatralmente os braços contra o peito, já Jack erguia a sobrancelha e entortava um canto do lábio, sarcástico; sim, seu pai não havia mudado muito. – Mas como já não comando mais um navio, a decisão é sua Jacky. Eu optaria pelo plano da sua _queridinha_.

-Eu não quero colocá-la em perigo. – Porque só conseguia ser honesto com seu pai, depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez? Entre dentes, remoeu: - Nem acredito que vou dizer isto, mas pela primeira vez, em toda a minha vida, eu não sei o que fazer…

-Não se subestime. – Seu tom tinha aumentado uma oitava. – Você sempre foi um garoto audaz, forte e inteligente, para não dizer calculista. – Uma gargalhada soou, acompanhado de Jack, que parecia perdido nas suas recordações. – Sempre aprendeu tudo direitinho, tal e qual como devia de ser. Seu ponto forte é a sua esperteza, use-a com destreza. Com certeza não será um Lord que fará o famoso Jack Sparrow borrar suas botas.

-Tive o melhor professor. – Aquele comentário fez o peito de John inflar de orgulho e reconhecimento, abonando um sorriso agradável nos lábios

-Quer saber um segredo: eu sempre invejei essa sua juventude; a sua capacidade de sair ileso de qualquer enrascada que aprontava, estando novamente pronto para redobrar o sucedido. – John fez uma breve pausa para apreciar uma centelha de vaidade no rosto do filho.

-Não nasci para ficar parado. Em cada aventura que me metia, era um enorme desafio a competir; pura adrenalina. – Contemplou o pai, jovial. – O único intento que me detinha era ficar inerte no tombadilho da proa para…

-…contemplar o mar aberto, o seu inconfundível santuário, a sua devoção. - Completou John, igualmente imergido nessa onda de recordações. – Era lá que você gostava de sentir o balanço do navio, os salpicos em épocas de tempestade…de como afirmava que tinha nascido para pertencer ao mar, e só a ele.

-Este meu amor pelo mar custou-me a perda da pessoa que me criou. – E num sorriso contrafeito, assentou as mãos numa das cordas, murmurando com desprezo: - Se a esta hora tivesse seguido os conselhos de Lily, com certeza estaria engajado num navio de emproados da marinha mercante. Embora tenha experimentado o gosto dessa vida medíocre, logo cheguei à conclusão que não era do meu feitio depender das ordens de outrem.

-Pelo que sei, Lily ficaria orgulhosa pelos anos que você resistiu na Companhia das Índias…

-Será que ela ainda é viva? – Interrompeu, sem fitar o pai, mantendo seu olhar carregado no mar.

-Não sei, talvez não. – John deu uma palmada nas costas de Jack a modos de despertar a sua atenção. – Filho, acho que está na hora de você constituir a sua própria família…

-Meu único amor é o mar, a liberdade. Você acha que eu ia prescindir disso tudo para me prender a alguém? – Abanou a cabeça compulsivamente, agitando seus dreadlocks. - Nem nos meus piores pesadelos.

-Então porque trouxe a sua _queridinha_? – John conseguiu captar uma agitação no rosto do seu filho. – É evidente que ela é uma verdadeira força da natureza, mas porque a trouxe se não pretende ter qualquer tipo de romance com a jovem?

-Ora porquê? – Pela primeira vez, via-se sem resposta, principalmente diante do olhar finório de John. – Porque não podia desperdiçar o talento dela, tal como você afirmou e…

-Não se tente enganar Jacky. – E riu ao lhe dar uma palmada nas costas. – Já pensei como você; agi como você, talvez até ao dia em que conheci sua mãe numa _visita_ a Londres. Foi por ela que ponderei prender minhas amarras, porém a força do mar me atraia. Ao fim e ao cabo consegui conciliar as minhas duas paixões. E olhe, aqui está você para comprovar que nunca me arrependi das minhas escolhas…

-Sabe que mais. – Enxotou a mão do pai ao encará-lo de volta. – Vá para o inferno e me deixe pensar num plano estratégico. – John não afrouxou o sorriso leviano que prendia suas feições.

-Um dia dar-me-á razão. – Começou a afastar-se com o dedo indicador a apontar para Jack. – E nesse dia, eu vou lhe ensinar bons modos. – E piscou o olho ao mover-se para a escotilha mais perto, deixando para trás um Jack boquiaberto.

**XxxXxxX**

Recostada à poltrona de seus aposentos, com um manto a cobrir o corpo ainda trajado com suas roupas habituais, Elizabeth permanecia sozinha a fitar um ponto que nem ela mesma tinha noção. Estranhamente, sentia um alívio extremo por ter falado com Isabella, porém, não era com ela que devia de ser sincera e sim com Will. Sua maior preocupação. Tinha prometido a si mesma, naquela manhã, não esconder mais nada do seu amado. Will merecia essa sua sinceridade, ou não se sentiria bem com sua consciência.

Após solicitar a Isabella que pedisse a Will que se descolasse aos seus aposentos, ela permanecia assim: apática, com a respiração entrecortada pelos nervos que afloravam em sua pele devido ao impasse que aquela situação toda comprometia. Rezava para que mais uma vez Will a compreendesse, ainda que não esperasse o seu perdão. Talvez já nem fosse novidade para ele a confusão que a sua mente se encontrava, e a prova, tinha sido no navio de James.

Um baque seco despertou-a daquele aflição em que estava. Dois segundos depois, após estar racionalmente pronta, e de se ajeitar na poltrona, mandou-o entrar. Como esperava, Will arrastou suavemente a porta. Sua expressão era indecifrável, o que a aterrorizou. Ao fechar a porta, ele encarou-a com seus olhos vazios, como se esperasse que aquela conversa fosse tomar proporções que ele mesmo já aguardava.

-Pretende falar comigo? – O silêncio que imperava naquela divisão for cortado por ele.

-Admito que desde que esta jornada começou, que não tenho sido muito honesta com você. – Principiou, sentindo sua boca seca à medida que escolhia cuidadosamente as palavras certas, ainda que parecessem não querer sair. – E logo você, que sempre foi atencioso e aprazível comigo, não merece que o engane mais. – Mordeu o lábio ao vê-lo sentar-se na cama, como se precisasse de apoio. – O facto aqui é que desde que beijei Jack, que meu coração ficou dividido…

-Eu já sabia. – Perplexa com a interrupção abrupta dele, Elizabeth franziu o cenho. – A sua mudança foi evidente, sobretudo com a chegada de Jack e Isabella. Você ficava inquieta demais quando os via juntos, em situações comprometedoras. Nessa altura eu desconfiei do que seria: ciúmes. Você sentia ciúmes por Isabella se ter tornado no centro das atenções de Jack, e eu detinha-se cego diante de tal condição só para reconfortá-la.

-Nunca foi minha intenção magoá-lo. – Lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto da jovem.

-Eu sei. – Will encarava-a de cabeça baixa, sem conseguir ocultar a profunda amargura que sentia. – Mas isto não está sendo fácil para mim, Elizabeth. Por mais que a ame, eu não posso ficar novamente cego para encobrir os seus sentimentos por Jack. – Ele deu ombros, inconformado. – Não dá mais. Não tenho essa força. Posso lutar pelo nosso amor, contudo, não posso limitar-me a ser só eu a lutar por ele…

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Insistentemente, a manga da jovem ia de encontro ao rosto para o limpar.

-Acho que preciso de um tempo para repor minhas ideias em ordem, longe um do outro. – Ela ia interrompê-lo, mas o jovem foi mais rápido e completou: - Minha querida, isso será o melhor a fazer, pelo menos por agora. Não nos podemos enganar mais, muito menos nos magoar.

Com um enorme peso no seu arrasado peito, Will ergueu-se e acabou por se aninhar perto dela, amparando uma das suas mãos entre os seus dedos. Seus olhares, doloridos, se encontraram naquele curto espaço e ficaram assim, presos por uma eternidade. Cada um vivendo a sua própria dor, embora Will inspirasse fundo para não deixar que suas lágrimas rebentassem. Com o indicador, ele limpou as teimosas gotas translúcidas de Elizabeth.

-Eu lutarei por você até o meu coração para de bater, mas vou precisar que você me prove que nosso amor vale a penas. – Voltou a elevar-se e depositou demoradamente os lábios na testa da jovem, soprando: - Obrigada pela sua sinceridade, meu amor.

Relutante, Will abandonou aqueles aposentos sem olhar para trás; uma enorme dor recheava o vazio de seu peito. Depois da porta se fechar num som oco, a jovem arfou ao mesmo tempo que uma nova maré de lágrimas e soluços a sufocavam desalmadamente. Mesmo sabendo que tinha tomado a opção mais acerta de lhe contar, e ainda que a conversa se tivesse desenrolado de maneira pacífica, Elizabeth sentia agora a força das palavras de Isabella. O facto daqueles sentimentos que estava parecendo por Jack se devesse à imensa culpa que sentira por tê-lo condenado a um destino cruel. Talvez se tenha precipitado, mesmo assim, estava descansada por desabafar com Will

-Eu vou lutar pelo nosso amor, nem que seja a última coisa que faça.

**XxxXxxX**

Após ter passado boa parte do tempo deitada no tombadilho da poupa, observando o céu claro que se estendia sem fim diante dos seus olhos, Isabella decidiu ir ajudar algum dos marujos, antes mesmo de cair na tentação de adormecer ali mesmo. Ao descer as escadas em pequenos solavancos, a jovem caminhou pausadamente até avistar Gibbs, contudo, sentiu alguém agarrá-la pela cintura e a tapar-lhe a boca com a outra mão livre, sendo imediatamente arrastada. Em urros silenciados e a respiração acelerada, Isabella debatia-se ferozmente até ser puxada para a sala de reuniões do navio. Seus movimentos bruscos apaziguaram-se, por fim, quando o seu raptor destapou-lhe a boca; numa investida veloz, voltou-a para a sua frente e a jogou escrupulosamente contra a parede de madeira, pressionando-a apenas com o corpo.

-Hello, darling|

-Da próxima vez que me assustar dessa maneira, prometo que ficará sem o seu amiguinho... – Jack não a deixou terminar, pois seus lábios já estavam colados impacientemente nos dela. – Você é louco. – Resfolgou.

-Como bom pirata, resolvi raptá-la por alguns segundos. – Matreira, ela enrolou os seus braços no pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo que ele lhe envolvia a cintura e a aproximava mais de si.

-Jack, pode entrar alguém. – Sussurrou, melosa, no meio de um beijo.

-Nunca ninguém entrou aqui sem a minha permissão. – E num igual tom sussurrado, murmurou a milímetros de distância da boca dela, fazendo-a arfar: - Mas é fácil, trancasse a porta…

-Não será preciso. – Num sorriso travesso e um semblante desdenhoso, afastou-se dissimuladamente de Jack, dobrando os braços sobre o recosto da cadeira. – Até porque de dia, eu sou um mero marujo, capitão. – E pisco-lhe o olho ao reprimir uma gargalhada pelo biquinho dele.

-Essas regras não foram feitas para mim, sabe porquê? – Num passo arrastado, ele moveu-se até alcançar as costas dela e soprar desdenhosamente em seu ouvido: - Porque eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow.

-E o grande Jack Sparrow já traçou algum plano? – Ela voltou-se num girar de calcanhares. Seus olhos descontraídos procuraram observar as feições retesadas do capitão.

Inconscientemente, Jack encheu suas bochechas de ar e bufou lentamente, volteando a cadeira para se sentar; Isabella acompanhou os seus movimentos sem sair do mesmo lugar. Com a mão sob o seu queixo, ele voltou a analisar o monte de mapas esticados na mesa, mesmo sem obter alguma ideia do que fazer. A jovem apercebeu-se do impasse dele. Um grande impasse, diga-se de passagem.

-Estava tratando disso, antes de a ver passar por ali. – Apontou descaradamente para a porta com um sorriso imperioso a bailar-lhe nos lábios.

-Você não tem emenda.

Em dois passos curtos, ela atreveu-se a sentar-se na mesa, em frente a ele, depositando o pé no braço da cadeira onde Jack se mantinha descansado. Com uma expressão insaciável, Jack passeou seus dedos na perna adornada da jovem, que o fitava com um olhar provocante. Num pulo ágil, ele ergueu-se e aproximou-se de Isabella, apossando-se mais uma vez da cintura dela, de forma ávida, o que a fez soltar um fraco gemido. Repetidamente, Jack mergulhou seus lábios nos dela para novamente degustar do seu sabor. À medida que a ia inclinando sobre a mesa, derrubava tudo o que se encontrava lá em cima enquanto ela envolvia o quadril dele por entre as pernas, fogosa.

-Você devia se concentrar em outras coisas, poderemos não ter muito tempo. – Ressoou ela, cada vez mais embevecida pelo prazer que Jack lhe proporcionava ao lhe mordiscar agora o lóbulo da orelha. – Não podemos perder tempo…

-Porquê tanto interesse nesse coração? – Encarou-a, circunspecto, como quem sonda algo inexorável. – Você nem sabia da existência dele.

-Por acaso está insinuando alguma coisa? – Ela colocou-lhe a mão no peito, para o travar de uma futura investida, com seu semblante alterado.

-Não estará pensando em roubá-lo? – Ofendida pela menção dele, Isabella empurrou-o para trás e endireitou-se na mesa; Jack baqueou de volta à cadeira, ao mesmo tempo que sustentava o olhar da felina à sua frente, que se ergueu subitamente.

-Não ouse pensar isso de mim, pois não me chamo Jack Sparrow. – E apontou-lhe o dedo, exasperada. – Ao contrário de você, eu realmente me preocupo com o rumo destes mares. Eu pretendo navegar livremente, não ser escrava de um homem que ousa considerar a hipótese de extinguir a pirataria, a minha única pátria e casa. Por isso, pense bem antes de me acusar, meu caro.

Para espantar a sua exaltação passageira, Isabella moveu-se para se distanciar de Jack. Com um olhar observador, resolveu explorar aquela pequena salinha, tal e qual como tinha feito quando entrou nos aposentos de Jack por engano. Todo o tipo de relíquias, mas não tão valorosas, estavam expostas ao olhar de cobiça de quem entrasse ali, porém, o que parecia predominar naquela sala, eram as garrafas vazias que se encontravam espalhadas pelo chão e armários. Sua atenção foi cortada, quando a voz dele soou novamente, mais cautelosa:

-Não se ofenda, darling, estava só fazendo uma pergunta retórica.

Isabella deu ombros ao respirar fundo para finalmente se certificar que tinha aplacado sua exaltação, até seus olhos redondos e perspicazes recaírem sobre uma pequena caixa de veludo azulado, perdida por entre duas garrafas de rum, no armário em frente à grandiosa janela. De olhar estreito, retrucou a Jack, mesmo incerta do que dizia:

-Mesmo assim, fique descansado pois não terá esse problema comigo. – Em passadas largas, ela aproximou-se da caixa sem Jack perceber.

-Ainda bem que nos entendemos.

Com toda a delicadeza, pegou na caixa e examinou-a a pormenor sem se importar com o que Jack pensaria. Num impulso, abriu-a com a ponta dos dedos, num cuidado selecto. A sua respiração acelerou, tal como as batidas de seu coração, ao se deparar com um medalhão lindíssimo, banhado em ouro. Duas águias permaneciam no centro de vários brasões que ela desconhecia. Sentiu seu corpo vibrar, em especial porque aquele medalhão não lhe era desconheço, contudo, onde já o teria visto? Era capaz de descrever cada pormenor daquelas águias, sem nunca as ter visto na vida, o que a assustou.

-Jack, por acaso já teve a sensação de reconhecer um objecto sem nunca o ter visto? – Com o cenho franzido, Jack virou-se repentinamente na cadeira e reparou que Isabella segurava aquele medalhão que roubara a Davy Jones.

-Não lhe toque! – Tarde de mais, pois Isabella acabara de o pegar.

Ao entrar em contacto com o ouro frio, uma visão aterradora fê-la fechar os olhos, tal como um flashback ou algo parecido. Nessa visão, uma maré de chamas fulgurante devorava uma cidade inteira, sem ter piedade das almas que fugiam horrorizadas em busca de salvação enquanto a espada dos monstros que a atacavam – os mesmo que haviam atacado o seu navio à sete anos atrás -, trespassavam o corpo frágil das pessoas que atravessavam o seu caminho, espalhando o sangue no pavimento térreo. Inevitavelmente levou as mãos aos ouvidos, quando o ecoar de gritos desesperantes das pessoas entoava na sua cabeça, fazendo-a berrar igualmente; seus joelhos iam cedendo à medida que uma dor insuportável percorria o seu corpo. A agitação e a confusão presente na visão pareciam absorver igualmente a sua força, a ponto de a deixar desgastada.

Perturbado com a cena aterradora, Jack amparou-a em seus braços antes que os joelhos dela tombassem no chão, e arrancou-lhe o medalhão das mãos, ainda petrificado. Os gritos dela cessaram, pois tudo acalmou em sua mente caótica, porém, o seu estado ofegante denunciava a luta interior que tivera para afastar aquelas imagens aterradoras da sua cabeça. Completamente devastada e esmaecida, Isabella enlaçou o pescoço de Jack com as suas restantes forças e deixou que lágrimas incontroláveis deslizarem pelo seu rosto à medida que pousava a cabeça contra o peito do homem que a segurava para não desfalecer.

-O que viu? – Indagou, tirando pequenas mechas de cabelo da frente do rosto molhado de Isabella.

-Fogo… gritos… destruição… monstros... – E nesse instante a jovem deixou-se vencer pelo cansado e desmaiou nos braços dele. Este apoiou-a no seu colo, ainda absorto.

-Não me diga que… – Jack calou-se abruptamente, olhando do medalhão para a jovem inanimada e extremamente pálida em seus braços. Num resfolgar, acabou por levá-la para os aposentos.

**XxxXxxX**

Como se tivesse um pesadelo, Davy Jones acordou sobressaltado, com sua respiração entrecortada. Algo tinha despertado dentro dele, sentia-o. Era como se revivesse algo que nunca viveu, o conto que devia ser seu. Num pulo, ele ergueu-se, ainda revendo detalhadamente em sua memória os olhos da sua infanta, os contornos da sua boca e a sua elegante silhueta. Sim, algo tinha despertado dentro dele. Por fim, uma gargalhada monstruosa de satisfação entoou nos aposentos. Nesse sonho, a sua infanta indicara-lhe o percurso a navegar para encontrar o Pérola Negra; como ela ainda estava tão viva dentro de si, mesmo tendo passado dois séculos desde a sua prematura morte. Em passos apressados, caminhou até ao convés inferior, onde sua tripulação descansava desde a última vez que aprontavam aquele navio para imergir nas profundezas do oceano.

-Toca a acordar seu bando de imundos! – Bramou Davy a modos de acordar todo o mundo. – Não ouviram? Quero todos acordados, agora! – Em poucos segundos, a tripulação estava toda de pé para ouvir o capitão. -Chegou a hora! – Murmurou Davy, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Do que fala, capitão?

-Um anjo me cantarolou no ouvido as coordenadas exactas para encontrarmos o Pérola Negra. E teremos de o capturar o mais depressa possível, pois ele veleja para Port Royal, por isso, toca a mexer. – Ordenou Davy vendo a tripulação levantar-se de suas redes. – Jack Sparrow, em breve nos veremos outra vez, aí quem ficará a perder será você, não eu.

**XxxXxxX**

-Onde arranjou esse medalhão, Jack? – Dalma permanecia com ele na palma da mão, observando detalhadamente o brasão Real.

-Roubei-o do mesmo baú em que se encontrava o cofre com o coração de Davy Jones, na Isla Cruses. – Deu ombros, impassível com seu feito inofensivo.

-Este medalhão era de uma única pessoa: infanta Constância de Habsburgo. Foi ela que o ofereceu a Davy, antes de morrer. Estas duas águias portadoras da junta de armas da Áustria e Castela, circundadas pelo brasão de armas dos principais territórios de Maximiliano, representam a realeza Espanhola. Foi com este medalhão que a infanta prometeu voltar. – Jack arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco, voltando seu olhar para um Isabella adormecida em sua cama; logo de seguida observou uma misteriosa Tia Dalma.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Pouco sei dele, mas pelo que me constou, só a reencarnação da infanta poderá quebrar a maldição de Davy Jones. Mas este mero medalhão é possuidor de um poder igualmente adormecido, talvez seja ele que faça o poder do coração florescer. – Cada vez mais absorto, Jack permaneceu calado, absorvendo a forçada daquela sentença, apenas se remexendo na cadeira em que estava sentado. - O amor e a pureza juntos, numa promessa de anos.

-Isso quer dizer que temos uma vantagem quanto a Cutler. Enquanto aquele demónio dos sete mares não conseguir este medalhão, não poderá usufruir do poder do coração. – Afagou suas tranças, pensativo, com um sorriso manhoso. – Interessante, muito interessante!

-Talvez. – Ela contorcia os lábios em busca de hipóteses. – O incrível é esse poder ter despertado nas mãos de Isabella, como uma descarga de energia. – E arribou os olhos, urgentes, para os de Jack. – Isso pode fazer com que Davy Jones nos localize facilmente. – Num tom mais cauteloso, murmurou: -Tenha cuidado, algo me diz que não estamos seguros…

De olhos arregalados, e num movimento distinto, Jack elevou-se da cadeira novamente com a atenção cravada na jovem inanimada. Tinha as suas desconfianças; desconfianças aterradoras sobre o facto de Isabella ter despertado esse poder adormecido do medalhão, naquela suposta visão que lhe consumiu quase toda a energia. Porém preferia guardar para si mesmo esse facto, antes de compartilhar com Dalma qualquer tipo de conclusão que sua mente articulava. Tinha de proteger Isabella de possíveis abordagens, sobretudo de Davy Jones, que não descansaria até descobrir o causador de tal despertar. E se é que esse despertar teria algum significado para Davy… algo com o seu passado. Chocalhou sua cabeça, para repelir essas reflexões infernais.

-Amanhã enterrarei esse maldito medalhão numa ilha qualquer, e assim tudo ficará como era antes…

-Não me está escondendo algo? – Dalma espremia os olhos, inconclusiva. Ele simplesmente negou com a cabeça. – Raios, Jack, porque tinha de roubar logo isso? Como sempre, sua ambição fala sempre mais alto do que qualquer outro senso comum.

-Ossos do ofício, minha cara. – E dirigiu-se para a porta. – Vou precaver a tripulação do perigo que nos ronda.

Dalma assentiu algo contrariada, porém saiu em simultâneo com Jack, que tratou de reunir a tripulação no convés para dar uma pequena palestra sobre o risco do Holandês Voador os acercar a qualquer momento. Mesmo sabendo que Jack lhe escondia qualquer coisa sobre o que ocorrera naquela sala, Tia Dalma objectou a favor dele, ao afirmar que tivera uma premunição durante a tarde sobre esse acontecimento. O distúrbio foi geral entre eles. Ambos organizaram turnos para manter o Pérola a todo o pano durante a noite, a modos de ficarem à defensiva, já que Dalma estava certa que Davy os abordaria de qualquer maneira. Jack também explicou que deviam aportar na primeira ilha que aparecesse no horizonte, de forma a concluir um ritual que lhes daria paz de espírito.

Quando tudo estava mais ao menos encaminhado, Jack apressou-se para se recolher nos seus aposentos, onde apreciou uma Isabella já de pé, junto à janela, com seus braços cingindo protectoramente o torso. Sua expressão ainda continuava desnorteada, pálida como a lua quarto minguante lá fora, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam perdidos no vago oceano ameno imposto à sua frente. Jack suspirou, contemplativo diante a imagem atordoada da jovem. Não podia mais continuar com aquilo, não depois do que acontecera. Em passos acautelados, ele aproximou-se dela e agarrou-a pela cintura, achegando-a contra o peito. Isabella deitou suavemente a nuca para trás, de encontro a um peito que ascendia a descendia irregularmente.

-Você não devia estar de pé…

-O que me aconteceu Jack? Que magia era aquela? – Ela levou a mãos á cabeça, ainda aturdida. – Parece que ainda escuto aqueles berros dentro da minha mente confusa. – Sem proferir alguma palavra, Jack afagava-lhe o cabelo. – Estou com medo. É como se os ventos me alertassem que algo vai mudar brevemente. – E num sussurro retraído, concluiu: - Me desculpe por não o ter escutado mais cedo.

-Nem sempre confie nos ventos, eles são devastos e traiçoeiros, tal como os humanos. – Lentamente, ela virou-se para ele, cravando suas safiras escuras na negridão insondável dele.

-Em quem devo confiar então? – Um minuto de silêncio preencheu a tensão daquela sala.

-Somente em você, darling. – Beijou-lhe a testa com tanta devoção, que pela primeira vez sentiu seu peito contrair. _Não posso continuar com isto._ – E não receie, pois não há nada para temer. – Iludiu, fazendo os possíveis para não mencionar o medalhão e a visão da jovem.

-Desde que acordei, sinto um maldito pressentimento que parece esmagar-me o peito. – Levou a mão de encontro ao peito, com sua respiração entrecortada e com os pêlos da nuca arrepiados. – Prometa-me que estará sempre comigo, independente do que aconteça. – Novo silêncio fez o coração dela vacilar uma batida, angustiando-a. – Jack? – Ele elevou o canto da boca, irreverente, ao mesmo tempo que um novo sentimento de culpa o abarrotava.

-Você precisa urgentemente de descansar e não pensar mais no assunto. – Isabella mordeu o lábio ao baixar a cabeça, sentida.

Estava claro que ele não ia responder às suas perguntas. Era como se lhe escondesse alguma coisa, porém, não se via com forças para o contestar ou o interrogar. Sua mente ainda estava confusa, como se ainda tivesse adormecida, por conseguinte, sentia como se suas palavras soassem imperceptíveis. Nesse momento, ainda nos braços daquele homem intangível, Isabella sentiu uma sensação de vazio assomar-se dentro do peito acelerado, e o pior é que não conseguia compreender o porquê.

-Eu só preciso da sua presença ao meu lado.

Discreta, deixou que pequenas lágrimas rebentassem de seus olhos para de seguida prender a nuca dele por entre os dedos e beijá-lo deliberadamente. A partir desse instante, tudo se desenrolou de forma lenta e prazerosa, até mesmo quando Jack lhe limpou as lágrimas, agora intensas, com o polegar e a recolheu em seus baços como uma criança. Inevitavelmente, as pequenas peças iam ficando de lado, espalhadas pelo chão, e entre beijos e toques ávidos e urgentes, Jack a empurrava-a suavemente em direcção à espaçosa cama, com o seu próprio corpo. Certa que tudo se voltaria a repetir, tal como na noite anterior, Isabella permitiu que Jack percorresse todo o seu corpo e deixou que todo o seu desejo recaisse sobre ela.

**XxxXxxX**

Um inusitado frio assombrou o amanhecer enublado por nuvens pardacentas, arrepiando Isabella ao acordar. Ao se deparar sozinha, sentou-se na cama com um inevitável mau estar e ergueu-se para se vestir apressadamente. Aquele maldito pressentimento ainda a atormentava, vagueando pelo seu coração e a arrasando de forma implacável. Já aprontada, deteve-se ao ver que o medalhão estava ali, na escrivaninha de Jack. Receosa, analisou-o sem o tocar, contudo aquela sensação de rever tudo novamente apavorou-a.

-Como isto é possível? Onde eu já o vi?

Como se a pressão daquela sala a abafasse, Isabella saiu espavorecida dos aposentos até subir as escadas da escotilha e deparar-se com John e Barbossa baixarem uma das velas. Seus semblantes carregados denunciavam a falta de uma boa hora de sono. Além deles, toda a tripulação se mantinha ocupada com as tarefas no navio, o que estranhou.

-Algo errado? – Indagou Isabella ao se avizinhar dos dois homens.

-Os ventos mudaram desde ontem á noite, isto é mau presságio. – Isabella olhou para o castelo de poupa, onde Jack maneava o leme com seu olhar firme no horizonte.

-Só pode ter sido por causa de ontem… - Murmurou para consigo ao meter a mão na testa e esfregá-la. – Preciso falar com Jack. – O tom de voz era urgente.

-Se fosse a _senhorita, _não iria. – Aconselhou John, num piscar de olho; apontou para o filho. – Apesar da boa noite que teve, ele está com um péssimo humor. – Mesmo com suas bochechas ardentes devido à indirecta de John, Isabella retrucou:

-Pretendo arriscar.

Ao mover-se, decidida, apercebeu-se que os dois homens lhe lançaram um: "Boa sorte", antes mesmo de se retirar da beira deles. Com passos receosos, Isabella subiu as escadas e aproximou-se do capitão, podendo confirmar a observação de Barbossa e John. As feições de Jack eram pintadas por uma centelha de incómodo e irritação.

-Afaste-se daqui e tente não arranjar mais sarilhos. – Resmungou entre dentes, sem a fitar.

-Isto foi por causa do medalhão, não foi? – A jovem levou a mão à boca devido ao silêncio dele. – Deus, se eu soubesse…

-Se soubesse? Isso tem a sua certa graça – Ele largou o leme e encurtou a distância entre ambos; seu semblante estava sério e azedado. – Você nunca faz nada do que lhe peço. Sempre quis fazer as coisas à sua maneira, mostrar que não dependia de nenhum homem. Pois muito bem, veja o que a sua altivez fez, minha cara. – Elevou os braços ao fazer uma alusão ao cenário que presenciava; a seguir bateu palmas, dissimulado. – Parabéns, conseguiu mostrar que é capaz de destronar Éris do seu mundo do caos.

-Pare, Jack, eu não mereço essas palavras cruéis. – Bramou a modo de o calar. Sentia seu corpo gelar, especialmente porque aquele Jack à sua frente, não era o mesmo que conhecera.

-É capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow. – Seu tom era amargo, o que a fez vacilar. – E o que pensava? Que lá por ter dormido com o capitão iria ter tratamento de primeira classe? – Um sorriso irónico despenhou de seus lábios; os meus lábios que outrora beijara com tanto fervor e que agora eram motivo do seu crescente rancor.

Ainda incrédula com o rumo da conversa, Isabella tentou recuperar a surpresa e rosnou:

-Você não tem o direito de me falar assim, seu…

-Enquanto for o capitão deste navio, e você marujo, sim, eu tenho.

Ela enterrou as mãos nos cabelos, completamente arrebatada pelas palavras dele. Seu ódio acrescia algures em seu peito, porém Jack tinha razão em uma coisa: aquilo era culpa dela. Só que isso não lhe dava o direito de a rebaixar daquela maneira, humilhando-a como uma cadela esfomeada.

-Eu não sou um divertimento que você descarta quando se farta, muito menos sua cativa que você pode humilhar quando quiser. – Resignada, bramou alto, pouco se importando que a escutassem. – Posso me ter entregado a você de corpo e alma, contudo isso não lhe dá o direito de me desonrar dessa maneira.

A impassibilidade de Jack foi o murro no estômago que a curvou, amargurada. Gotículas cristalinas acumulavam-se em seus olhos, de tal maneira que ela chocalhou a cabeça para evitar que elas deslizassem. Não iria dar parte fraca, muito menos diante de um homem. Humilhada, passou a manga pelo nariz e com a outra mão tirou o punhal de seu cinturão. Disposta a recuperar a sua dignidade, e apanhando-o desprevenido, ela apontou o punhal à garganta de Jack, que engoliu seco.

-Pensa me matar? – O riso de deboche de Jack fê-la vibrar. – Estou à espera, darling.

Isabella achegou ainda mais o punhal à garganta dele, e por momentos, Jack pensou que ela seria capaz de seguir com seu plano. Ao apreciar a cena, Ragetti e Pintel entreolharam-se, incertos do passo a tomar, contudo, resolveram impedir que algo de mais grave acontecesse.

"_Por mais ódio que eu sinta neste momento, eu não consigo." _Isabella guardou o punhal, sentindo as lágrimas soltarem-se._ "Sou uma fraca!"_

Pintel e Ragetti agarraram cada um os braços da jovem, que não se debateu, ainda que permanecesse com o olhar rancoroso preso no de Jack. Por fim, com os dentes arreganhados, grasnou:

-Eu te odeio!

-Não vou tolerar este tipo de comportamento. – Isabella abanou a cabeça. – Ragetti, Pintel, levem-na para a cela.

-Isto não fica assim, _capitão Jack Sparrow. _Essa será a minha promessa de vingança.

Proferiu aquilo à medida que era arrastada pelos dois piratas, para olhar surpreso dos outros presentes. Num passo acelerado, Tia Dalma moveu-se para se aproximar de Jack, que permanecia imóvel, sem reacção.

-Porque fez isso? – Bufou, indignada.

-Porque nem tudo pode ser resolvido com palmadas nas costas e palavras amistosas. – Jack voltou a agarrar as canas do leme, com um semblante longínquo.

-Você nunca fez uma coisa dessas com ninguém…

-Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo, e eu não falho á regra. – E quase a soletrar, murmurou: - Tia Dalma, ela quase me matou. Uma quase me matou, outra á última da hora não tem coragem. Já viu se toda a tripulação começar a ter este tipo de atitude? Ia ser um verdadeiro festim.

-Enquanto você me continuar a esconder o que realmente aconteceu naquela sala, eu não te poderei ajudar. – E dito aquilo, saiu.

-Apenas a quero proteger do que possa vir a acontecer…-Murmurou Jack, sozinho, tentando olhar para o mar, que teimava em desaparecer por causa do nevoeiro.

**N/A: Novamente um atraso. Lamento, mas desde que começou a escola que tenho meu tempo controlado. Bom, quanto a este capítulo, nova reviravolta se avizinha. Porque será Isabella conseguiu despertar o poder adormecido desse medalhão? Para quem tiver dúvidas quanto ao capítulo de hoje, não hesite em expor, que eu responderei prontamente. **

**Senhorita K: **Cá está mais um capítulo! Quanto ao plano de Davy, esse só se desenrolará no próximo capítulo. Ainda pensei escrever aqui, mas já não dava, faria do capítulo gigantesco e não queria cansar o pessoal com um big capítulo rs.

**Kadzinha: **Como vê, a história da reencarnação vai-se desenrolando aos pouquinhos, talvez comece a esclarecer as suas dúvidas, ou não! É, o nosso capitão quando quer se supera, e ele no fundo, mas mesmo no fundo é um docinho rsrs.

**Likha Sparrow: **É, completou os 70, obrigada por ainda comentar eheheh. Quem não quer um capitão destes rs, era tudo o que eu pediria a Deus, mas pronto, milagres não acontecem neste país da barafunda.

**Jane: **É, a escola está-nos a roubar muito tempo, principalmente para quem escreve, as vezes até chegamos cansados e nem imaginação temos para escrever. Mas mudando lol, ainda bem que adoraste…pois imagino, então põe-te no meu lugar escrevendo aquilo lool.

**O próximo capítulo irá explicar esta atitude de Jack e será executado o plano de Davy Jones.**

**Até lá, espero receber opiniões vossas ;) …**

**Beijocas e fiquem bem.**

**Taty Black**


	14. Bons negócios

**Capitulo 13**

**Bons negócios**

Jack permanecia com o olhar atento nos intermináveis mapas à sua frente, sempre com o lápis pronto a traçar uma rota provisória, já que o plano ideal ainda não lhe tinha surgido em mente. De vez em quando, fazia uma pausa para pegar na sua inconfundível garrafa de rum – já a metade, pousada no tampo da mesa -, levando-a de encontro aos seus lábios e degustando do sabor amargo e indescritível. O ritual repetia-se consecutivamente, quando sua mão voltava a traçar o mapa.

-Isso mesmo, iremos para Sul. Lá ninguém nos encontrará tão cedo. – Jack atirou o lápis para cima da mesa, depositou os pés no tampo e mergulhou novamente o gargalho nos lábios. – Assim, só terei o trabalho de aportar numa ilha e enterrar aquele maldito medalhão.

Ao referenciar o medalhão, sua mente inevitavelmente voou rumo à cela situada no segundo convés superior. Mais propriamente em Isabella, que se encontrava presa naquele cárcere frio e húmido, devido ao arrefecimento da temperatura. Num remoer, Jack praguejou a sua atitude. Embora a quisesse proteger, tinha de admitir o exagero da situação que criara na poupa, mesmo quando os olhos dela cintilavam um ódio puro; ódio que viu transfigurado na vontade que ela tivera em lhe trespassar o pescoço com o punhal. Mesmo não querendo aceitar, tinha que dar a mão à palmatória e admitir o interesse que a jovem despertara nele. Não só pelo companheirismo, mas algo mais.

-Diabos, porque você tem sempre de tocar na parte sentimental. – Elevou a garrafa para a fitar com um olhar cambaio.

Por fim, atirou a garrafa já vazia de encontro ao armário e fechou os olhos, recordando a reacção que Isabella tivera ao tocar no medalhão. Do seu rosto transtornado, envolvido pela palidez repentina que, por momentos, intimidou Jack, em especial quando ela gemeu a cada imagem que lhe passava diante dos olhos; imagens que Jack desconhecia completamente.

"_Fogo, gritos, destruição, monstros_..."

Jack tentou recordar-se de algum acontecimento assim, possivelmente causado pela tripulação do Holandês Voador, porém não conseguiu lembrar-se de nada, já que sua cabeça parecia bloqueada devido ao excesso de rum. Mesmo assim, isso não impediu que suas lembranças recuassem à noite anterior, quando apreciou o sono tranquilo de Isabella.

**_Flashback_**

_Encostado no recosto almofadados de sua cadeira, com seu peito desnudado a reluzir o suor insistente que deslizava teimosamente, Jack observava o cabelo negro da jovem espalhado na almofada deformada da cama. Por mais que tentasse perceber o que ocorrera na sua cabine principal, não conseguia articular uma explicação exacta a não ser a uma conclusão que não lhe agradava Se alguns dos seus pensamentos se confirmassem, então Isabella teria de ser protegida de Davy Jones, ainda que este não ousasse tocar num único fio de cabelo dela, caso a sua teoria pouco fundamentada se comprovasse. E isso estava lhe tirando do sério._

_-Que mistérios envolvem você? – Já próximo de Isabella, tirou uma madeixa de cabelo da frente do rosto. De ímpeto, seus olhos recaírem sobre os rosados lábios dela, reluzentes para ele. – Você não pode ser só uma simples pirata. – Num esgar pensativo, moveu-se ainda murmurando: - Você não podia tido aquela visão._

_Ele movia-se agora de um para o outro, no módico espaço dos seus aposentos. Seus pensamentos se concentravam na hipótese de algo correr mal, especialmente com ela. De dentes cerrados, cogitou a possibilidade de poder perdê-la, caso Davy Jones aparecesse para levá-la, ou até mesmo para saudar a divida que tinha para com ele. A da sua alma. As reflexões que atulhavam sua mente tão fervorosamente, foram quebradas pela leve movimentação da jovem em sua cama, quando esta mudou de posição e expôs suas costas nuas e perfeitas á voracidade de Jack. Completamente inebriado pela visão, ele tombou na cadeira a modos de estender a mão e agarrar sua velha companheira: a garrafa de rum. Levou-a aos lábios e deu um longo trago, voltando a mergulhar na maré negra de seus pensamentos; seus olhos incidiram contra a janela, onde um nevoeiro cerrado se instalava pesarosamente naquela noite fria._

_-Isto não é um bom presságio. – Desviou o olhar da janela, estreitando-o. - O monstreco já deve ter previsto as nossas coordenadas devido ao toque de Isabella naquele maldito medalhão._

_Mais uma vez teria de os livrar do perigo, tal como fizera quando os safou na ilha de Isabella. Nem que para isso a tivesse de deixar em terra, quando fosse enterrar o medalhão. Sim, era isso. Mas primeiro teria de fazer Isabella odiá-lo. Se a afastasse dele, Davy não poderia fazer chantagem com Jack. Caso não tivesse tempo de manobra, sempre era melhor do que a entregar de bandeja. _

**_Fim flashback_**

**XxxXxxX**

Isabella permanecia na cela, sentada com os braços enrolados nos joelhos e a cabeça repousada nos braços, com o olhar perdido em algo que nem ela sabia. Suas lágrimas ainda embargavam seus olhos angustiados. A dor dilacerava seu frágil coração, preenchido pelo vazio que Jack lhe entregara; pela amargura de se ter entregado a um homem sem escrúpulos e calculista. Um homem que brincara com seus sentimentos e a abandonara depois de a usar, em todos os sentidos. Como é que se enganara tanto a respeito dele? Como poderia ter caído na ladainha de Jack Sparrow? Porque se tinha apaixonado por ele? Seu jeito genuinamente irreverente e peculiar a tinha conquistado, tal como o sabor de seus beijos e o seu toque fogoso. Ele sabia como conseguir o que queria de uma mulher, e ela, burra, tinha se entregado de corpo e alma como nunca se entregara a homem nenhum. Revoltada, sentiu que o frio daquela cela impedia que a dor percorresse o seu corpo trémulo e exausto pelo esforço ao relutar contra Ragetti e Pintel. Num esforço, levantou a cabeça e pousou o queixo nos joelhos e batendo com o punho fechado no chão, bramou:

-Porque não deixei aquele maldito morrer quando ele deu à costa? – E num tom sussurrado, continuou: - Talvez meu pai ainda estivesse vivo e eu não sofreria esta humilhação. – A imagem dele sorrindo inteirou-se na sua mente, o que fez uma nova onda de lágrimas transbordar de seus olhos. – Porque me enganou? Porque me fez apaixonar por você? – Os soluços torturavam sua garganta à medida que fechava os olhos.

Nem mesmo o som de passos abreviados a fizeram quebrar aquela cúpula que criara para tentar se proteger. Contudo, esses passos cessaram quando alguém parou à frente da cela e se aninhou para a apreciar.

-Isabella! – A voz de Will entoou-lhe nos ouvidos, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e olhá-lo com um fraco sorriso ao se arrastar até ele e agarrar as grades.

-O que faz aqui? – Sem hesitar, o jovem segurou as mãos geladas da jovem nas suas e retrucou:

-Vim ver como estava. – Will passou a mão pelo rosto molhado dela, tentando secar as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar dos olhos. – Não achei certo a atitude de…

-Eu sou um mero marujo, Will, já ele é o capitão, por conseguinte tem o direito de fazer o que quiser…

-Lamento imenso, mas eu não vou admitir isso, vou tirar você daqui e é agora. – Will mirou as dobradiças da porta e pensou num jeito de as abrir, até ser interrompido por Isabella, que abanava a cabeça.

-Não Will. – A jovem apertou a mão dele. – Deixe ele pensar que tem o controlo sobre mim. – Ao vê-la tremer de frio, Will retirou o casaco e ofereceu-lho.

-Pelo menos fique com isto, aquietará minha mente. – Isabella aceitou-o de imediato e enrodilhou-se nele, como um gato que procura conforto. – Se precisar de mais agasalhos, eu irei buscar.

-Obrigada, mas penso que não será necessário, isto bastará.

-Em todo o caso, ficarei aqui para lhe fazer companhia. – A jovem ia interpor, mas ele antecipou-se: – E não aceito um não como resposta. Não vou deixá-la sozinha, sobretudo quando…- Emudeceu; Isabella contraiu o olhar sobre os castanhos intensos do jovem. – Quando ambos passamos pela mesma situação.

-Fala de Elizabeth? – Supôs que a conversa tivesse tomado proporções inevitáveis.

Sim, a companhia de Will a faria distrair um bocado, mesmo não se sentindo confortável por sujeitar o jovem àquelas condições. Todavia não tinha força para contestar uma presença tão benéfica quanto a dele. Will acabou por se sentar no chão, voltando a amparar as mãos dela nas suas, que não se importou com o toque.

-E de Jack. – Ela ofegou ao escutar o nome dele e pestanejou ao evitar que nova torrente de lágrimas escapasse. – Sei que está apaixonada por ele, isso é tão claro como eu estar por Elizabeth. – Baixou a cabeça, enfraquecida pela dor que a percorreu; Will tomou a liberdade de elevar a cabeça de Isabella. – Só que Jack não tem noção da bela mulher que tem ao seu lado.

-Ele conseguiu ferir-me de uma maneira que nunca ninguém conseguiu, nem quando fui atacada por aquele homem em Tortuga. – E num cicio, lamentou-se: - Nunca fui de mostrar minhas fraquezas, aprendi a controlar minhas emoções a modos de orgulhar o meu pai pela pirata que poderia me tornar. Contudo, bastou Jack Sparrow aparecer na minha vida para mudar todo esse conceito, tornando-me neste pedaço de pessoa que outrora fui. – Em desabafo, completou o raciocínio: - Creio que preferia ter morrido naquela ilha do que sentir esta maldita dor esmagadora, que me rasga lentamente.

-Não quero que pense assim. – Devido às grades, Will teve dificuldade em tomá-la em seus braços, que não hesitou em retribui o gesto. – Jack não merece que esse tipo de pensamento a torture.

-Não se preocupe, ele terá a paga, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Um barulho fora do normal lá fora, como um estrondo ensurdecedor, fez o navio estremecer. Os dois afastaram-se um pouco, mas permaneceram imóveis e em silêncio, como se esperassem por um novo som. Nada demais aconteceu, nem um único barulho. Suas expressões carregadas de apreensão encontraram-se por entre as grades até que Will se levantar.

-Eu vou ver o que se passa. – Antes que ele se movesse, Isabella agarrou-lhe a bota e pediu com ternura:

-Por Deus, tenha muito cuidado. Estou com um mau pressentimento desde ontem que me consume desde então. – Will soltou um sorriso fraternal e anuiu.

-Fique descansada, eu volto já. – Por fim afastou-se, deixando uma Isabella com o coração nas mãos.

Quando suas botas pisaram o tabuado do convés superior, suas feições foram pintadas por uma ponta de perturbação e prevenção. No través do Pérola Negra, estava atracado um monstruoso navio que Will tão bem conhecia: o Holandês Voador, tal como Jack supusera que iria acontecer. Como num piscar de olhos, e apanhado totalmente de surpresa, Will deparou-se com uma enchente de monstros marinhos a ocuparem o convés do Pérola, todos eles armados e prontos a seguir as ordens do seu capitão, fossem elas quais fossem. E num segundo, parte deles cercava a tripulação do Pérola, que se manteve estática sem arriscarem um movimento. Foi assim dada passagem ao capitão do Holandês Voador, que se fez manifestar perante todos os presentes naquele convés.

-Boa tarde meus caros, espero não ter vindo interromper nada. – Saudou Davy olhando á sua volta. – Encontre a garota que viu com o Jack! – Murmurou ele a Jeremy, que se mantinha ao seu lado.

Ele e Macus invadiram o navio, a modos de o explorarem por completo em busca de a de alguma pista sobre Isabella, enquanto Davy observava tudo à sua volta com um olhar satisfeito.

Elizabeth, que também escutara o barulho dos seus aposentos, resolveu averiguar o que se passava. Ao atravessar a escotilha principal, sua fisionomia congelou completamente, sobretudo ao se deparar com o panorama desfavorável para a tripulação do Pérola Negra. Will puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo, de maneira a protegê-la daquela confusão, chamando assim a atenção de Davy Jones.

-Ora se não é o jovem Turner. É um prazer revê-lo. – Em três passadas alongadas, Davy aproximou-se do jovem, que distanciou um pouco com sua amada nos braços. – Lembro-me que da última vez que teve no meu navio, abusou deliberadamente da nossa humilde hospitalidade…

-Onde está o meu pai? – Rosnou entre dentes, sem desviar o olhar desafiante de Davy, levando uma das mãos ao cabo da espada.

-Está pagando pelos erros que cometeu, nada de mais. – Davy aflorou um sorriso cínico por detrás de seus tentáculos.

-Seu canalha… – Will tirou sua espada, porém Elizabeth foi mais rápida e agarrou no braço dele antes que um dos monstros com fisionomia de concha o detivesse.

-Will não. – E colocou-se à frente dele, com suas feições implorantes; os dois trocaram olhares tensos. - Por favor.

-Então é essa a sua amada? – Davy observou-a de cima abaixo, para desconforto da jovem. – Bela, por sinal.

A respiração de Elizabeth alterou-se quando Davy a circundou numa volta completa enquanto esta permanecia imóvel, sem quase se atrever a respirar. Um dos tentáculos afagou o cabelo loiro da jovem, que estremeceu com o toque gelado. De dentes cerrados, retraindo a sua raiva, Will puxou Elizabeth para a sua retaguarda a modos de se colocar entre Davy e ela, ainda apertando o cabo da espada.

-Se tem algum problema comigo, resolva-o, mas não vou permitir que a moleste…

-Calma, jovem Turner. Neste momento, o meu problema não é mais com você. – Girou seus tentáculos, indiferente. – Até lhe digo mais: espero que nunca ninguém vos separe, pois seria uma pena para um casal tão belo. – Elizabeth e Will trocaram um breve olhar, apercebendo-se da força que aquelas palavras tinham sobre eles. – Agora tragam-me Jack Sparrow!

-O que quer com o meu filho? – John, no meio daquela confusão, fez-se ouvir, para assombro de Davy que se deslocou até ele.

-John, John, John. – Quase cantarolou, para incómodo do pirata que se arrependeu de ter evocado a atenção do capitão. – Tal como o seu filho, você tinha de quebrar o nosso acordo. – John permaneceu emudecido. – Sua sorte é você ser uma mera peça neste jogo, senão acabaria com você agora mesmo. Mas talvez, quando tiver tempo, tratarei disso. – Num suspiro teatral, como quem se tenta acalmar, retrucou: - Quanto ao seu filho, eu só estou aqui para tratar de bons negócios.

**XxxXxxX**

Perturbada com o silêncio sepulcral residente naquele navio, como se fosse um navio fantasma, e preocupada com a demora de William, Isabella ergueu-se do chão, impaciente. Algo estava errado. Cada vez mais nervosa, apoderou-se do seu punhal e cravou-o na fechadura da cela, forçando-a em várias direcções até finalmente conseguir abri-la. Por fim, guardou o punhal e arrastou a porta com o pé, ainda incerta se ia ou não até ao convés. Num meneio de cabeça, moveu-se sem fazer o mínimo de barulho, com sua respiração acelerada. Nas escadas que a levavam para o segundo convés inferior, deteve-se ao escutar alguém descer apressadamente. Por segundos pensou ser Will, mas os passos eram pesados e sonoros, o que a fez esconder-se rapidamente no cubículo onde guardavam as vassouras e resfolgou para tentar não respirar.

-O que será que o capitão vai fazer quando a encontrar?

-Não sei, talvez… – Isabella não percebeu o resto pois eles afastaram-se apressadamente.

Gelou até ao osso, petrificada, ao apreciar dois dos monstros que destruíram sua tripulação deambular pelo convés inferior. Aqueles malditos monstros! Arfou, cada vez mais aterrorizada, com a possibilidade de Davy Jones se encontrar no convés superior, quem sabe, torturando a tripulação do Pérola Negra. Chocalhando a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento, saiu silenciosamente do esconderijo e averiguou com cuidado se o caminho estaria livre. Ao se certificar que sim, ela correu até à escotilha e aninhada, observou o panorama crítico do navio. Todos estavam sobre a pressão de uma espada apontada ao seu corpo, como tal, não podiam reagir ou acabariam feridos. Inconscientemente, suspirou por reparar que Jack não se encontrava entre eles, contudo, enrijeceu todos os membros ao visualizar o monstro marinho que tanto temia: Davy Jones. Sensações estranhas apoderaram-se de seu corpo, atormentando seu espírito e sanidade, para incompreensão da jovem. Seu coração acelerado dirigia a respiração descompassada de seus pulmões, ao mesmo tempo que uma nova onda de frio gelava suas reacções.

-Ele vai matá-los. – Os lábios ténues de Isabella quase não se moveram. – Tenho de os tirar dali.

Sem considerar plenamente num plano, e recorrendo à sua reserva de energia que parecia estar cada vez mais desprovida, ela desembainhou a espada e correu até ficar em frente a Davy Jones, para surpresa de todos. Os batimentos do seu coração pareciam pulsar incontrolavelmente contra um instável peito, como se a qualquer momento fosse sucumbir à negridão de sua mente atordoada.

-Isabella fuja. – Ouviu a voz quase imperceptível de Will penetrar em seus ouvidos abafados pelo palpitar do coração que a atormentava, enquanto tentava segurar a espada em suas mãos trémulas.

Davy mantinha-se igualmente imóvel, com seu olhar repousado sobre as safiras tensas de Isabella. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado entre eles e mais ninguém tivesse ali se não ambos. Numa questão de segundos, esse transe foi dilacerado por Jimmy, que foi de catana em riste para atacar a jovem. De dentes arreganhados, Isabella manobrou a sua espada para trás e cravou-a na barriga do monstro, que caiu no chão.

-Nem pensem em me desafiar. – Berrou, prestando atenção a cada movimento dos monstros.

-Além de bela, é forte. – Murmurou Davy coçando seu queixo com os tentáculos. – Agora entendo o porquê do Sparrow ter caído nos seus encantos. – E num tom mais acentuado: – É melhor largar isso, não queremos que ninguém se magoe hoje

**XxxXxxX**

Na cabine principal do navio, Tia Dalma e Jack aperceberam-se da confusão instaurada lá fora, tanto que se entreolharam de maneira comprometedora. Decidido, Jack pousou sua garrafa de rum e ergueu-se da cadeira. A mão de Tia Dalma direccionou para o ombro de Jack e apertou-o, asseverando num tom ponderado:

-Chegou o momento, Jack! – Ele apenas anuiu, com o olhar cravado na porta sem se mover. – Pense com sensatez pelo menos uma vez na vida. E lembre-se, nunca se iniba de demonstra os seus sentimentos, nem que seja para salvar a sua tripulação.

Jack fez outro aceno de cabeça e dirigiu-se à porta, juntamente com a feiticeira. Ao abri-la, ambos apreciaram o panorama tenebroso que impunha sobre seus olhos assombrados. Contudo, o que surpreendeu mais Jack, foi o facto de ver Isabella fazer frente a Davy Jones, ainda que trémula e com um semblante impreciso.

-Jack Sparrow, admirado pela minha agradável visita!

-Davy Jones! – rosnou, entre dentes. – Para ser franco, já esperava esta sua simpática visita há muito. – Jack olhou em sua volta e viu seus amigos cercados até ordenar um: -Saia daqui, Bella. – Ainda absorta, desviou o olhar para o de Jack; pela primeira vez na sua vida, nunca viu um olhar tão duro e sério como aquele que ele sustentava. – Isto não é um pedido, é uma ordem, savvy?

-Nem pense que eu vou deixá-la ir. – As palavras de Davy soaram tanto para Jack, como para Isabella.

Ao se aperceber que a situação era realmente séria, e cada vez mais ambígua quando ao turbilhão de sentimentos que afloravam dentro do seu peito, Isabella acabou por embainhar a espada e apelou às suas pernas para que a obedecessem. Novamente humilhada pela cobardia que demonstrava, a jovem correu rumo à cabine de Jack, onde ele permanecia na defensiva, caso alguém atrevesse a interpelá-la.

-Esqueçam o resto da tripulação, apanhem-na seus imbecis

A ordem de Davy ressoou ríspida e soberana, tanto que todos os monstros marinhos que detinham os membros da tripulação correram atrás da jovem espavorida, que imediatamente foi caça pelos monstros que saíam do convés inferior, apanhando-a desprevenida. Ainda que se debatesse ferozmente, já nos limites da suas forças, a jovem acabou por ceder e ser arrastada até perto de Davy Jones, que a albergou em seus tentáculos, direccionando-a para um Jack embravecido. Discretamente, apertou a coronha da arma, concentrando a sua exaltação. E quando se preparava para se movimentar em direcção a eles, foi interdito por Tia Dalma, que lhe sussurrou:

-Não adianta arriscar, Jack. Eles são mais fortes do que nós e te matariam em questão de segundos, tal como Isabella. – Jack fitou Dalma de soslaio, compreendendo que estava em desvantagem.

-O que quer deste modesto navio? – Sua mão afrouxou em volta da coronha.

-Vim apenas fazer um negócio, Parlay, conhece? Claro que sim, você é pirata! – Ele soltou uma gargalhada gutural. - Ora bem, eu quero o meu coração de volta. Em troca, fico com esta garota. – Jack viu-o a pegar em Isabella de uma maneira brusca, insensível.

-Não! – Clamou, boquiaberto; os burburinhos sonoros da sua tripulação entoaram aquele espaço tenso.

-Terá um mês, um longo e interminável mês para recuperar o meu coração e me entregar. Se você não o recuperar, esta garota virará comida de tubarão. – Provocou ao lhe cheirar os cabelos negros, para repulsa de uma Isabella quase esmaecida e enfurecimento de um capitão indignado. - Aceita a barganha?

Ao mesmo tempo que Davy estendia a mão para Jack, este fitou Isabella, que abanava insistentemente a cabeça para este não aceitar tal absurdo. Quando viu Jack avançar rumo ao sítio onde estavam, ela berrou, voltando a debater-se dos tentáculos daquele monstro:

-Jack, não! Ache apenas o coração e destrua-o. – E ao vê-lo irredutível, voltou a apelar: - Isto não é uma questão de honra, Jack, minha vida não vale tanto assim. Por Deus, acabe com este monstro…

-Aceito! – Jack deteve-se à frente de Davy e Isabella e apertou a mão do capitão do Holandês Voador.

-Você não podia… - balbuciou quando sentiu seus olhos arderem.

-Fez uma excelente escolha, meu caro. – Jack largou imediatamente a mão e limpou-a no seu casaco. – Levem-na para o navio**. **– O capitão passou a jovem para os dois monstros que a haviam capturado, com um sorriso triunfante.

Com o cenho cerrado pela mágoa, Isabella encarou Jack pela última vez, talvez até mesmo num último olhar. As lágrimas incontroláveis da jovem deslizavam pelo seu rosto enquanto Jack era rodeado por um Will de punhos cerrados e uma Elizabeth indignada. Já o capitão permanecia imóvel, com seus olhos negros, apagados, cravados na jovem, que era agora arrastada pela tábua de ligação, sem se debater. Por fim, o olhar de Jack concentrou-se única e exclusivamente em Davy Jones que mantinha aquele sorriso irritante, sobretudo por ter conseguido o trunfo que tanto precisava contra dele.

-Só mais uma coisa. Você tem algo que me pertence, o medalhão. – Jack não se moveu nem um milímetro – Quero o medalhão agora, antes que me arrependa de não ter morto a sua amiga.

-Jack, por favor, vá buscar esse maldito medalhão. – Implorou Will num tom de voz impaciente.

Jack encarou-o por breves segundos e em silêncio foi até aos seus aposentos, voltando finalmente com a caixa de veludo. Com repugnância, atirou-a para Davy Jones, que num movimento imperceptível apanhou-a no ar. Desconfiado, ele abriu a caixinha para observar objecto cintilante e um novo sorriso reluziu nos lábios de Davy.

-Não pense que me esqueci da sua alma, caro Jack. – Fechou a caixa por fim, voltando seu olhar para o capitão. – Porém, você será demasiado útil no mar, já que começou esta tramóia toda. Tal como seu pai. – Virou costas para a tripulação do Pérola ao mesmo tempo que proferia: - Quando estiver com o coração, me procure pelo Sul da Jamaica.

-Claro, mate! – Retrucou Jack com um sorriso irónico ao ver Davy desaparecer, tal como a sua tripulação.

Jack aproximou-se da amurada em passos lentos e firmes, onde depositou suas mãos sobre ela para observar o Holandês Voador despregar-se do Pérola. Aos poucos, o navio amaldiçoado tomou o seu rumo num velejar brusco, começando a desaparecer por entre a neblina cerrada daquele dia. Em pleno silêncio, viu-o a afastar-se por completo; ninguém ousou incomodar o seu capitão, nem que fosse para perguntar qual a rota a tomar depois desta visita. Todos naquele navio sabiam, embora não tivessem coragem de pronunciar em voz alta, que Jack estava furioso por ter perdido aquela batalha, mesmo que não tivesse havido algum tipo de confronto.

-Capitão, agora que rumo tomamos… – tentou Pintel, mas Jack ignorou por completo aquela pergunta, virando-se para a tripulação.

Ainda emudecido, Jack fitou-os por alguns minutos. Cada um possuía a sua expressão. Uns intrigados, outros aterrorizados, contudo a expressão de Will, Tia Dalma e Elizabeth pareciam padecer de pura pena perante a sua perda, e o pior é que não disfarçavam. Indignado com aquela demonstração de lamento, ele moveu-se em direcção à sua cabine, penetrando no meio da tripulação que ele enxotava com as mãos. Fechou a porta com brusquidão e num acto de fúria, atirou com tudo o que tinha sobre a mesa para o chão.

-Bugger, fiz de tudo para a afastar dos tentáculos e mesmo assim, aquele filho de um tentáculo minúsculo a levou. – Rosnou, furioso.

O olhar de Jack recaiu sobre a garrafa tombada no chão, que pingava insistentemente gotas do seu precioso rum. Deu ombros e apanhou-a, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima. De seguida levou imediatamente o gargalo da garrafa á boca, para poder desfrutar daquele liquido âmbar e fixou-se num ponto invisível. A imagem dela ser praticamente carregada para o Holandês Voador não lhe saia da mente, perturbando-o de uma maneira imperceptível. Aliás, o que mais o perturbava era saber que ela o perturbava. Como uma mulher conseguia mexer com o seu sistema nervoso daquela maneira? De facto Isabella tinha um enorme poder para atrair o perigo, e ele nenhum jeito para se desenrascar dele. Pousou a garrafa na mesa sem tirar os olhos do mesmo lugar. Como a iria salvar? Como iria conseguir o coração para a trazer sã e salva para o navio?

Apesar da sua representação para a repudiar, Davy Jones tinha acertado em cheio no seu mais novo ponto fraco. Ele sabia que ela mexia com Jack, por isso resolveu poupar sua alma. Como o próprio Davy tinha dito, ele era demasiado útil no mar, sobretudo para recuperar o seu coração. O mesmo coração que ele roubara para possuir o que sempre quisera, ainda que o tiro lhe tivesse saído pela culatra, agora tinha que remediar o seu erro. Jack fechou os olhos e voltou a beber mais um gole. Por enquanto, a sua maior luta seria esconder perante a tripulação o facto de Isabella o agitar daquela forma.

**XxxXxxX**

-Senhor Cutler Beckett, encontra-se aqui o senhor James… - tentou anunciar o empregado de Cutler, contudo este cortou-o de maneira ríspida:

-Mande-o entrar. – Este saiu numa breve vénia, enquanto ele esfregava as mãos. – Aposto que James me trará óptimas notícias. - Quando viu James entrar sem cerimónias, Cutler levantou-se da cadeira para o cumprimentar num aperto de mão. – Então como foi a caça ao homem? Quando posso ver Jack Sparrow?

Cutler fez um gesto para que James se sentasse, sem se despregar daquele sorriso luminoso que ocupava os lábios. James sentou-se, tal como Cutler e este colocou os cotovelos na mesa e achegou-se para saber as novidades que o ex-comodoro tinha para lhe contar.

-Lamento informá-lo, mas Jack Sparrow escapou-me por entre os dedos feito fumaça… – James pôde ver o sorriso de Cutler evaporar-se.

-Como é possível? Seu inútil, o que eu lhe pedi foi bem claro, como pôde deixá-lo escapar? – Berrava Cutler, não escondendo a sua fúria.

-Fiz como lhe disse. – James permanecia calmo, mesmo sobre a onda devastadora de ira que Cutler emanava. – Disse-lhe que o rei viria a Port Royal para o recompensar por ter achado o coração e que a Companhia das Índias Orientais estava disposta a perdoá-lo. Por momentos ele pareceu acreditar, mas logo achou que você não tinha assim tão bom coração a ponto de dizer ao rei que foi Jack Sparrow o verdadeiro caçador do coração. Eu ainda tentei persuadi-lo, mas de nada adiantou. – Ele entrelaçou as mãos sob a mesa e continuou: - Quando estávamos a capturá-lo, apareceu a sua tripulação para salvar o dia do grande Sparrow. – Ficou pensativo: - Continuo achando que aquela armada estava sendo comandada por uma mulher disfarçada de marujo.

-Eu lá quero saber se um marujo era mulher ou não, eu queria era Jack Sparrow aqui e agora, na minha presença. – Sua expressão alterou-se. – James, o rei chegará certamente nas próximas semanas e eu prometi-lhe ter a cabeça de Sparrow como prémio.

-Entregue-lhe o coração! – Sugeriu James impassível com a preocupação de Cutler.

-Não, o coração é meu, só tenho de arranjar maneira de saber como ele funciona.

-Eu tentei a minha parte, agora quero a minha recompensa. – Protestou James ao socar de leve o tampo, contudo roubou uma gargalhada sonora de Cutler.

-Eu não estou vendo Jack aqui! – Ele olhou para os lados de braços abertos – O combinado era se você me trouxesse Jack Sparrow de volta, eu te daria a recompensa…

-Embora não o tenha trazido, eu me arrisquei para o tentar trazer. Por isso, quero a minha recompensa a bem ou terei de contar ao rei sobre um certo coração. – Cutler levantou-se repentinamente da cadeira colocando as mãos sobre a mesa, vendo James brincar com uma pena.

-Não faria isso, pois não?

-Quer apostar…? - Contestou James cinicamente, imitando a mesma atitude de Cutler; ambos ficaram frente a frente.

-Muito bem! – Rendido, bufou e acabou por se sentar sem encarar James. - Você terá a sua recompensa, mas para isso tem de me garantir que não dirá uma palavra ao rei sobre o coração.

-Que coração? – James sorriu ironicamente indo em direcção á porta. – Amanhã passarei aqui para acertamos o nosso acordo. – James saiu, batendo sonoramente com a porta

-Ahhh seu canalha, você não perde pela demora. Cairá no mesmo saco em que Jack Sparrow se encontra, e aí, meu querido, minha vingança será terrível.

**XxxXxxX**

Quando a noite já recobria o horizonte com o seu manto escuro de pontos brilhantes, Jack permanecia sozinho nos seus aposentos, deitado na cama enquanto pensava na melhor solução sobre o que fazer dali para a frente. Mesmo quando bateram na porta, Jack resmungou algum incompreensível o que levou a pessoa a entrar. Tia Dalma moveu-se sem cerimonias até ficar ao lado da cama de Jack, que mantinha o chapéu inclinado para o rosto, escurecendo as suas feições. Chocalhando a cabeça ao revirar os olhos, Dalma arrancou-lhe o chapéu.

-Eiii…

-Precisamos de falar. – Ela atirou o chapéu para cima da cama e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado desta.

-Sou todo ouvidos.

-Como pensa resgatar Isabella? – Vendo-o imóvel e emudecido, continuou, aborrecida: - Não me diga que está pensando dar uma de cobarde?

-Que tal tirarmos umas férias nas ilhas Fiji? – contrapôs ao repor o chapéu no mesmo lugar em que estava. - Dizem que por volta desta época do ano, o clima é uma maravilha…

-Você só pode estar brincando. – Contestou Dalma, incrédula. – A vida de Isabella depende de você. – Alterou a voz, mas Jack continuou a ignorá-la. – Nós temos de resgatá-la.

-Você tem tripulação? – Indagou Jack tranquilamente, ao qual Tia Dalma estranhou aquela pergunta.

-Claro que não.

-Sabe os caminhos destes oceanos?

-Mais ao menos…

-Sabe navegar sozinha?

-Sei…- Retrucou de olho franzido.

-Óptimo. – Ele praticamente saltou da cama para se sentar e fitou Dalma, gesticulando. - Assim eu te coloco num bote e você rema para bem longe, a modos de não me chatear mais com esse assunto. – Voltou a deitar-se, impassível. - Com sorte ainda consegue salvá-la …

-Sabe que mais, Jack? – Fez uma breve pausa para observá-lo. – Basta olhar para você para saber logo qual a atitude mais _cobarde_ que tomaria. – Acentuou a antepenúltima palavra. – Como sempre, o _grande_ Jack Sparrow só sabe fugir dos problemas. – Jack não se moveu nem um pouco. – Estou vendo que isto não te vai tirar o sono…

-Nem um pouco!

-Eu não conseguiria pregar olho, sobretudo sabendo que uma amigo, ou algo mais, estaria em perigo. – Dalma ergueu-se de rompante e virou costas para o capitão.

-Eiii! O que quer dizer com "algo mais"? – Jack ergueu os cotovelos para se levantar um pouco.

-Não tente se enganar, Jack. – Ela voltou-se para o capitão, que estremeceu com o olhar ininteligível dela. – Tanto eu, como você, sabemos que está preocupado com Isabella. Almeja tê-la em seus braços, mesmo que isso lhe custe sua alma. Por isso é que demonstra esse manto impassível que teima em trajar. Um conselho, Jack: liberte sua alma e viva suas emoções pelas pessoas que realmente lhe são importantes. Não são dadas segundas oportunidades às pessoas, por isso faça valer a sua.

-Porque tenho a sensação de detestar esses enigmas?

-Porque você sabe que estou certa, como é lógico. Você pode tentar enganar todo o mundo, mas nunca conseguirá me enganar. – Acentuou, numa mesura óbvia de cabeça. – E apresse-se em deslindar um plano, pois Isabella poderá não suportar a estadia no Holandês Voador. – Dalma avançou até à porta, mas antes concluiu: - Vou deixá-lo sozinho, já que não dá para apelar pela sua honra. – Saiu por fim, deixando Jack pensativo.

Apesar de tudo, ele sabia o que queria: resgatar Isabella. Dalma estava certa, aquele manto de impassibilidade não combinava com o real estado do seu espírito. Sua necessidade de ter Isabella ao seu lado era mais relevante do que seu orgulho, por isso tinha de agir imediatamente. Soltou um sorriso maroto. Desde que a tinha conhecido, automaticamente ela tinha começado a fazer parte da sua vida, preenchendo o ser solitário que ele se transformara ao longo dos anos. Ela tinha-se apoderado da maior parte de todos os seus pensamentos, baralhados suas ideias e emoções à medida que ele achava que já não era mais dono das suas próprias vontades e desejos. Que raio de feitiço ela tinha-lhe lançado?

Bufando precipitadamente, ele ergueu-se da cama lentamente e enterrou o chapéu na cabeça. Ia começar a agir. Tinha de tirá-la daquele navio, antes que as suas anteriores suspeitas ganhassem nova proporções. E não podia arriscar perder aquele tesouro valioso. Num passo firme, caminhou até ao convés superior, onde tentou reunir a sua tripulação.

-Marujos – Jack tentou chamar a atenção de todos, que pararam de fazer as suas tarefas para se aproximarem do capitão. - Temos um novo rumo…Port Royal.

-Ainda bem que se decidiu, capitão. – Ironizou Dalma soltando um sorriso ardiloso.

-Enquanto estava lá dentro, tive uma premonição…

-Boa Jack, pensei que a única que tinha premonições era eu, está pensando tirar-me o lugar?

-Não é preciso ter premonições para saber que iremos conseguir o coração. – Retrucou Will auto confiante.

-Confiante demais William. – Ponderou Jack quase num tom debochado. – E tolo o suficiente…esse é o espírito que eu quero…agora toca a trabalhar! – E afastou-se para a sua cabine.

-Jack vai arriscar a sua tripulação por um rabo de saias? – Rosnou silenciosamente Barbossa; Tia Dalma apanhou o comentário e ripostou:

-Do que serve um homem sem uma motivação? – Ela deu ombros. – Não vou dizer que não será perigoso, mas posso lhe garantir que valerá o risco. Não só para salvar Isabella, como também para tornar Jack num homem bom, tal como ele é e não demonstra. – Deu uma palmada nas costas de um Barbossa carrancudo. – Vá lá, Capitão Barbossa, precisamos de resgatar igualmente o coração, ou quer passar sua vida a remar num barquinho de pesca?

-Deus me livre dessa vida. – E cuspiu no chão. – Muito bem, cara Tia Dalma. Só espero que o preço de toda esta façanha não seja muito alto.

-Não será, meu caro, confie em mim. – E sorriu-lhe, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso amistoso do velho capitão.

**XxxXxxX**

Rendida ao ambiente tenebroso daquele navio, Isabella esfregava o chão grosseiramente enquanto os marujos coordenavam o navio para velejarem pela noite adentro. Entre breves olhares retraídos, ela tentava reconhecer algum dos seus anteriores companheiros, aqueles que tinham vendido a alma a Davy Jones, porém nenhum dele lhe parecia familiar. Mesmo assim, o incómodo que sentira no Pérola Negra ainda se estabelecia em seu peito, em especial por estar tão perto daquele capitão possante. Por causa disso, mantinha-se quieta, calada, respeitando as regras que lhe impunham, com receio daquele seres estranhos e do ambiente aterrorizador. Medo do que lhe poderia acontecer, caso não obedecesse. Sobretudo o medo daquele sentimento estranho que sentia e pelas condições em que estava.

Ao atirar o velho trapo para dentro do balde, ergueu-se e enfrentou cuidadosamente o primeiro imediato que não descolava da beira dela.

-Acabei! – Ficou frente a frente com o monstro e gelou ao vê-lo examinar o chão, até apontar para um sítio e proferir:

-Ainda falta aquele bocado.

-Eu já limpei tudo o que pediu. – Murmurou entre dentes e num tom firme, cravando os olhos nele.

-Está recusando uma ordem minha? – Isabella não se mexeu. – Ora sua…

Numa questão de segundos, o monstro deu uma acentuada bofetada na bochecha da jovem que cambaleou com a força do impacto até tombar no chão. Todos pararam o trabalho para apreciar a cena. Já ela cerrava os dentes, contendo a raiva ao mesmo tempo que se sustentava com os braços.

-Tragam já o chicote. – O barulho de passos robustos fez a sentença ser abafada.

-O que se passa aqui? – Indagou Davy irrompendo o círculo que se havia formado em volta do espectáculo.

Davy e Isabella trocaram um curto olhar, onde ele pôde analisar que ela mantinha a mão na bochecha ensanguentada. Novamente aquela erupção de emoções que o atormentavam sem uma razão aparente. Porque será que aquela humana mexia com o vazio que ocupava o lugar do seu coração? Nunca tinha visto aquela mulher na sua vida, então porque sentia como se suas emoções reacendessem?

-Jeremy, você endoideceu? – Rosnou como um leão selvagem. – Ela está sobre o código Parlay, imbecil. – Inconscientemente, ele avançou sobre ela e tentou ajudá-la a erguer-se.

-Não preciso de ajuda. – A jovem arfava incontrolavelmente, como se sofresse uma opressão contra seus pulmões. – Eu não…

Não concluiu a frase, pois quando alteou o olhar, viu que os azuis de Davy cravarem nos seus. De seguida, este escancarou ligeiramente a boca, com uma expressão incrédula a predominar no rosto. Já Isabella desviou o olhar, recuando duas passadas para afastar-se daquele monstro marinho que continuava a afectar a sua sanidade.

-Levem esta insolente para a cela. Passará lá o resto dos dias até se habituar às regras. – Ordenou Jeremy enquanto Olan pegava bruscamente nos braços dela, encarregando-se de a levar para a cela. – Está tudo bem capitão?

-Saia-me da frente, imbecil.

Davy arrastou o primeiro imediato para fora da sua passagem e caminhou calado até aos seus aposentos. Após fechar abruptamente a porta, moveu-se lentamente até ao órgão, onde fitou a pequena caixinhas de música que estava lá repousada. Abriu-a apenas com um tentáculo e de lá uma suave e nostálgica música soou, mergulhando o ambiente todo em melancolia. Por fim, pegou nela e observou-a mais de perto. De seus olhos, uma pequena lágrima deslizou, sendo imediatamente amparada por um dos tentáculos. E então, as suas dúvidas foram embaladas pela melodia, que parecia responder a cada pensamento controverso dele.

-Será? – Fechou então os olhos e visualizou o rosto de Isabella, estudando cada traço da jovem. – Era muita coincidência, mas não impossível.

**XxxXxxX**

No último convés inferior do navio, a escuridão reinava. Apenas uma vela iluminava uma das celas, que parecia querer apagar a qualquer momento com a brisa fria dos corredores. Nessa passagem, o único barulho audível era os grunhidos e urros irritados de uma jovem que se debatia do seu capturador. Olan abriu a porta da cela com a chave ao passo que segurava a jovem com a outra mão. Por fim atirou-a para dentro do cubículo, fechando a porta num baque seco. Isabella cambaleou um pouco, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio a tempo de correr para as grades e berrar:

-Idiota. – Olan afastou-se sem dar caso ao que a jovem bradava.

-Algum problema? – Uma voz masculina fez Isabella soltar um grito assustado. – Calma.

-Quem está ai? – Interrogou ela não vendo quem estava ao fundo daquele cubículo escuro.

-Bill Turner! – Bill remexeu-se um pouco para suas feições serem aclaradas pela penumbra. – E quem é você? Como caiu nas garras de Davy?

-Bill Turner? – Repetiu Isabella para si mesma, sem responder ao homem. – Bill Turner, pai do William…- Uma luz iluminou a sua mente o que a fez aproximar-se dele sem receio.

À medida que se aproxima, Bill podia apreciar e admirar cada traço da fisionomia da jovem. Algo que o fez engolir seco. Aquelas feições eram-lhe conhecidas. Num passado longínquo talvez. Lentamente ergueu-se do chão e prendeu a sua atenção na jovem à sua frente, que exibia um sorriso apagado.

-Esmeralda? – Indagou, vendo a expressão dela se alterar.

-Conheceu minha mãe? - Ela parecia exaltada com aquela abordagem inesperada. – Esmeralda Hernández, filha de espanhóis que emigraram para Inglaterra em meados de 1680.

-Posso dizer que fomos… - houve uma pausa; Bill suspirou para retomar seu raciocínio: - Bons amigos. Boas pessoas que me acolheram quando mais precisei de ajuda. – Ele sorriu. – Já não a vejo há algum tempo, o que é feito dela?

-Morreu de doença há praticamente dezasseis anos. – Ela baixou o rosto; já Bill levou a mão ao rosto, incrédulo e surpreso. - Lamento imenso informar-lhe assim.

-Não tem problema. – Voltou a suspirar e observou a jovem com um sorriso. – Você é tão parecida com ela. Que nome Esmeralda lhe deu?

-Isabella Marie Morgan.

-Morgan! – Murmurou para si mesmo. – E como veio aqui parar? – Perguntou ele curioso

-Barganhas entre Jack Sparrow e Davy Jones… – Contou ao se sentar no chão de pernas cruzadas, cruzando igualmente os braços, amuada. – Davy raptou-me e em troca quer que Jack lhe traga o coração. Como Jack é um cobarde, começo a preparar-me mentalmente para morrer dentro de um mês.

-Se depender de mim, isso não vai acontecer. – Bill sentou-se também no chão. – Jack não merece que você meta a sua vida em risco por causa das confusões que ele aprontou com Davy. Eu vou te tirar daqui…

-Will tem sorte de ter um pai como o senhor! – Isabella chocalhou a cabeça ao morder o lábio. - Sabe, ele anda ansioso para tirá-lo daqui e assim cumprir a promessa que lhe fez.

-Ele é um tolo, nunca conseguirá…

-Devia confiar mais no seu filho! Ele está disposto a fazer de tudo por si.

-Vou seguir o seu conselho

**N/A: Oiii meninas!**

**Desculpem só ter postado agora, mas a velha desculpa de sempre, que infelizmente é verdade, tem me impedido, ou seja, a escola. Peço também desculpa, mas a imaginação abandonou-me…eu prometo que tentarei me esforçar para os próximos capítulos**

**Estou aqui postando em antes de me deitar…amanhã há aulinhas, por isso queria agradecer em geral a todos os que têm comentado como a Kadzinha, Morena, Senhorita k, Fini Felton, Likha Sparrow e Jane, no próximo prometo responder as Reviews, mas agora estou toda ensonada.**

**Bom até ao próximo capítulo, espero receber as vossas opiniões.**

**Taty Black**


	15. Dúvidas inevitáveis

**Capitulo 14**

**Dúvidas inevitáveis**

Os ventos que sopravam frios no Pérola Negra evidenciavam uma mudança de posição, especialmente no comportamento de Jack Sparrow. Ainda que tudo se mantivesse calmo após a visita de Davy Jones, toda a tripulação se questionava sobre quais os planos que Jack tinha perante o facto de invadir Port Royal sem alarmar as milícias, já que era uma missão impossível e suicida. Entretanto, a presente falta do espirituoso capitão parecia contagiar os ânimos da tripulação que se haviam habituado às inúmeras discussões entre ele e Isabella. E era isso que Gibbs e John comentavam no convés enquanto ajustavam as velas para velejarem naquela noite, observando um inquieto Jack manejar o leme fugazmente.

-Jack está inquieto. – Gibbs desviou o olhar do capitão para o mastro, ao mesmo tempo que desfazia um nó. – Embora as circunstâncias não sejam as melhores, é bom saber que ele está se importando com alguém. – E num tom mais dissimulada, deu uma leve cotovelada no braço de John: - Você sabe, seu filho está apaixonado, ainda que não admita.

-Parece que a _queridíssima_ dele lhe deu a volta à cabeça. – Encolheu os ombros ao ajudar Gibbs com as cordas. – Ele sempre se importou com as pessoas, somente nunca evidenciou esse facto por recear demonstrar suas fraquezas. – Num murmúrio, confidenciou: - Cá para nós, mate, eu aposto que aquela encenação toda com Isabella foi meramente para afastá-la das garras de Davy Jones, caso este descobrisse sua paixoneta pela _queridíssima_. Contudo, saiu-lhe o tiro pela culatra.

-Uma teoria Interessante. – Analisou, coçando o queixo. – Talvez tenha razão. Eu sinceramente já vi Jack fazer as coisas mais impossíveis e extraordinárias, por isso não duvido nada que ele tenha tentado protegê-la, mesmo que da forma errada.

-Mate, quando se trata do coração, nossa mente articula conjunturas irracionais. – Jonh sorriu presunçoso, tal como só Jack sabia fazer. – E você sabe que em questões de amor, meu filho é um completo zero á esquerda. Ainda que no fundo ele tenha um bom coração.

-E um homem de bom coração nunca muda, senhor Sparrow. – Comentou Elizabeth ao apanhar a conversa no fim quando passava pelos dois piratas. – E eu vou tentar fazer Jack perceber isso.

-Espero que consiga, pois ele tem andado insuportável.

Sem nada dizer, Elizabeth moveu-se até ao castelo de poupa, onde se encontrava o capitão. Embora contorcesse os dedos, receosa, estava decidida a falar com ele, já que tomara a decisão de se afastar temporariamente dele. A cada escada que subia, seu coração palpitava incompreensivelmente, como se a qualquer comento fosse sair do peito. Seja como fosse, a conversa que ia tentar ter com ele a deixava nervosa, mesmo que respirasse fundo para se acalmar.

-Os ventos ainda continuam a nosso favor? – Indagou ao se aproximar; Jack molhou o dedo indicador e elevou-o para cima.

-Os ventos sempre estarão a favor de Jack Sparrow, savvy? – Ela elevou o canto dos lábios. – E você, não devia estar tomando conta do seu mais que tudo noivo? – A jovem olhou por cima do ombro para visualizar um Will atarefado, acabando por suspirar estarrecida.

-Eu e Will já não…- Fez uma pausa e chocalhou a cabeça, com os lábios espremidos: - Já não estamos juntos. – Aquilo parecia surreal para ela, nomeadamente ao contar isso ao homem que causara essa ruptura.

-Não? – Fingiu surpresa. - Que pena, faziam um óptimo casal! – Debochou sorrindo ironicamente pelo canto da boca.

-Ao menos podia mostrar um pouco mais de respeito e evitar essas ironias dissimuladas. – Retrucou, francamente irritada. – Mas eu não vim aqui comentar minha actual relação com Will. Vim saber como estava. – Inconscientemente, Jack apertou as canas do leme. – Toda a tripulação comenta a sua mudança, desde o rapto de Isabella.

-Malditos cães sarnentos. – Resmungou de nariz torcido. – Se tivessem mais serviço, não andavam comentando a vida do capitão. Tenho mesmo que arranjar mais tarefas para estes vagabundos…

-Nós só estamos preocupados com você. – Receosa, ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro do capitão e ambos trocaram um breve olhar e silêncio. – Não é pelo coração que você está fazendo isso, não e verdade? Você está fazendo isso por ela. E isso é sinal da sua mudança.

-Não, isto é apenas uma questão de palavra. – Ele largou finalmente o leme para encarar a jovem. – E de salvar a minha alma.

-Será que você pode ser uma única vez sincero? Até porque o que você diz, não é o que os seus olhos demonstram. – Ela suspirou ao vê-lo impassível. – Jack, você nunca se importou de cumprir a sua palavra, muito pelo contrário. No entanto, não se esqueça que você se tornou num bom homem. Admita que está fazendo isso por ela. – Ouve um silêncio gelado entre eles.

-Diabos, Elizabeth, você chega-me a confundir… - Ambos alargaram um sorriso.

**XxxXxxX**

Davy permanecia nos seus aposentos, caminhando de um lado para o outro pensativo. A presença daquela mulher mexia com o vazio que tinha dentro do seu peito, na ausência do seu coração palpitante. Era como se algo não batesse certo. Em quase dois séculos de maldição, e das vezes que calcou terra, nunca se sentiu assim, tão vivaz na presença de uma mulher a não ser há praticamente sete anos atrás, quando atacou um navio em pleno mar aberto em busca de almas. Onde na proa daquele navio, contemplou uma bela garota portadora de um lindo olhar angelical que visualizava aterrorizado o panorama de terror que se instalara. O mesmo rosto pálido que Isabella patenteava ao pisar o convés do Pérola Negra, pronta a defender aquela tripulação de cães sarnentos. Só podia ser ela, Isabella, a mulher que ao longo destes tempos o tinha deixado seu corpo tremulo com a sua presença, como um sinal divino que ele tanto pedira aos céus.

-Jeremy. – Berrou Davy bem alto, fazendo o monstro entrar apresado nos seus aposentos.

-Chamou, meu capitão? – Certificou-se, olhando-o atentamente.

-Traga até aqui a garota que raptamos ontem! Preciso de a ver melhor. – Jeremy estranhou o pedido de Davy. – Está olhando o quê? Faça já o que lhe pedi… JÁ! - Saiu atrapalhadamente da sala.

Na cela, Isabella dormia tranquilamente enroscada nuns velhos trapos ali encontrados. Já Bill, guardava o sono daquele anjo que tinha aterrado na sua cela, apreciando cada pormenor daquela jovem num silêncio absoluto. Como ela podia ser tão bela quanto a mãe? Cada traço pertencia a Esmeralda, menos aquele botões azuis em seus olhos. Olhos aqueles que não pertenciam nem a Esmeralda, muito menos a Tom Morgan. De quem havia ela herdado aquelas duas safiras brilhantes? O silêncio foi quebrado pelas passadas pesadas de Jeremy, que avançava determinado a cumprir a sua tarefa. Grosseiramente abriu a cela, fazendo Isabella acordar sobressaltada.

-Vamos, o capitão quer vê-la…- Ele não deu tempo para a jovem se mexer, pois já puxava o braço dela para a levantar.

-Nem morta! – A sentença acentuada e firme não demoveu o monstro que praticamente a arrastava.

-Perceba uma coisa: aqui você não tem escolha possível. Por isso, você vai nem que seja pelos cabelos. – Ela estava pronta a retrucar, porém Bill interpôs-se:

-É melhor ir. Davy não lhe fará mal algum, posso lhe garantir. – Tentou tranquilizá-la. – Até porque, pelo que vi, você herdou a força e coragem de sua mãe, por isso ninguém se atreverá a lhe fazer mal.

Rendida, ela bufou pausadamente e deixou-se levar, mas não sem antes sorrir abertamente a Bill. Este lhe retribui sem hesitar. De cabeça erguida, deixou o monstro guiá-la até à cabine principal de Davy, que a esperava sentado no banco do grandioso órgão. Novamente aquele mal estar predominou dentro do seu peito, contudo, esta continuou a respirar fundo para se manter calma enquanto apreciava a sala fantasmagórica. Desconfiada, observou todos os cantos, com receio de ter alguma surpresa desagradável, evitando sempre prender o olhar no capitão.

-Aqui está, capitão!

-Deixe-nos a sós. – Ordenou sem desviar o olhar das teclas do órgão ao passo que Jeremy, intrigado, ausentava-se daquela sala. No fechar da porta, Davy fez-se pronunciar, inexplicável: - Isabella Morgan, neta do corsário galês: Henry Morgan e filha do pirata Tom Morgan, não é verdade? – Ela petrificou com a demasiada informação do capitão. – Bons ancestrais, se me permite. Agora percebo de onde herdou essa sua veia pirata. E como boa pirata, resolveu continuar esse legado junto de Jack Sparrow, com quem tem um romance.

-Como…como sabe tanto a meu respeito? – Balbuciou ainda de olhos arregalados e com a respiração ligeiramente alterada.

-Tenho as minhas sábias fontes, mas isso não vem ao caso. – Finalmente voltou-se no banco, para encará-la; esta estremeceu com o contacto visual violentamente apresentado. – Eu preciso saber se foi você que tocou no medalhão, há duas noites atrás.

Enquanto Davy pegava no seu cachimbo pousado no órgão, Isabella mordeu o lábio e suspirou. Como ele sabia disso? Não escondendo sua surpresa, ela ponderou se mentiria ou não, mas receou ser imediatamente desmascarada por alguém que continha demasiado conhecimento sobre si. Teria sido por isso que Jack lhe escondera tal facto? Ou estaria outro tipo de coisa relacionado com aquele medalhão e a visão que tivera? Atordoada com o amontoar de perguntas que fervilhavam em sua cabeça, ela retrucou:

-Fui! - Davy arregalou os olhos, acendendo o cachimbo.

-E era você que estava num navio, há praticamente sete anos atrás, quando o Kraken o atacou? – Instantaneamente as mãos encerraram-se num punhos, sobretudo devido á lembrança que esse dia lhe trazia.

-Graças a Deus que meu pai conseguiu nos salvar antes que essa maldita besta nos consumisse. – Rosnou entre dentes à medida que Davy a analisava de cima abaixo, cada vez mais assombroso.

-Então é você. Só pode ser você. – Ele ergueu-se, fazendo-a automaticamente recuar um passo. – Isso é obra do destino…

-Mas o que raios _sou eu?_ – A sua expressão carregada suavizou, porém não escondia a dureza das palavras.

Davy fitou a caixinha de música em forma de coração, com um olhar melancólico. Quando a ia segurar com os tentáculos, ela escorregou e caiu estrondosamente no chão, abrindo-se. De lá de dentro, uma melodia suave e terna entoou na saleta, chegando instantaneamente aos ouvidos de Isabella que permaneceu estática a observar a caixinha. Uma enorme frustração aumentava e acalorava as emoções anteriores, especialmente porque teimava em reconhecer aquela melodia, mesmo que nunca a tivesse escutado. Cada nota sonora daquela entoação acertavam em cheio no seu coração, como setas envenenadas e prontas a amortecer qualquer um. Como se acordasse de um transe, Isabella aninhou-se e com todo o cuidado aparou a caixinha nas suas mãos sobre o olhar atento de Davy.

-Conhece essa melodia? Ela te faz lembrar algo? – Isabella continuou em silêncio, não sabendo o que dizer.

-Não! – Retrucou rudemente, mas logo chocalhou a cabeça, cada vez mais perturbada. - Quer dizer, não sei. É como se tivesse passado a vida inteira a ouvi-la, só que nunca a escutei em lado algum.

-Constância? – Davy indagou com prudência, vendo ela elevar a sobrancelha, impacientada.

-Claro que não, eu sou Isabella. – Ergueu-se ao chegar bruscamente a caixinha, avançando apenas para pousá-la na mesa.

-Isabella, claro. – Acentuou, sem dar caso à sua contestação.

A mente dele entrou em ebulição, sem saber o que mais pensa sobre aquela mulher que estava diante de si, completamente atordoada. Por um lado, ele tinha a certeza de não estar tão errado ao supor que ela era a sua infanta, contudo, por outro lado sentia uma enorme dúvida, sobretudo pelo facto da suposta reencarnação não o reconhecer. Como desvendaria aquele enigma? Se o amor deles tinha sido assim tão forte, capaz de ultrapassar fronteiras entre o sobrenatural e o real, um toque ou um mero olhar deveriam ter sido o suficiente para despertar a alma adormecida da jovem a modos de o reconhecer. Além do mais, porque aquela mulher o tinha abalado tanto em termos emocionais, se não estivesse relacionada com a reencarnação?

Foi então que lhe surgiu uma ideia. Algo que poderia ser a ponta de lançamento para tirar as suas próprias conclusões. Se ela fosse mesmo a reencarnação, o que estava prestes a fazer não a deixaria indiferente.

-Preciso que venha comigo a um lugar. – A expressão dele era vazia, para estranheza dela. - Quero que veja uma coisa.

-Eu não quero…

-Por favor, eu insisto!

Vendo não ter outra alternativa, Isabella deu ombros e deixou-se levar pela diminuta curiosidade que sentia, mesmo que receasse qualquer coisa vinda da parte daquele ser. Sem nada dizer, observou Davy a digerir-se a uma gaveta da escrivaninha e de lá tirar uma chave. Por fim moveu-se até à porta e fez um breve aceno de mão a Isabella, para que esta o acompanhasse. Ao engolir seco, avançou para o lado de fora da cabine, sendo acompanhada por ele que a deteve imediatamente.

-É já aqui. – Ele apontou para a porta ao lado, murmurando, saudoso: -Eu nunca abri esta porta, até hoje.

Após encaixar a chave na fechadura e rodopiá-la, a porta abriu-se quase que espontaneamente, deixando Isabella completamente deslumbrada. Aqueles aposentos com um peculiar cheiro a mofo, não tinha em nada a ver com o resto do navio. Era como se tivesse parado no tempo e tudo permanecesse intacto, perfeito como se alguém tivesse acabado de talhar cada mobília de carvalho claro. Inconscientemente, Isabella moveu-se mesmo sem permissão do capitão, observando cada detalhe por explorar. Encostada a uma parede tabuada, situava-se a cama dossel rodeada com duas mesinhas de cabeceira da mesma cor, e mais ao lado, residia uma enorme guarda-roupa.

-Poderá ficar aqui, pelo menos é mais acolhedor que aquela cela. – E num tom mais suave, sem desviar o olhar da jovem, continuou: - Enquanto estiver cá, poderá também usar tudo o que lhe apetecer.

-Porquê essa bondade? Em menos de um mês eu estarei morta. – Rebateu, sem se importar com o que dizia.

-Penso que não será bem assim.

Já no centro dos aposentos, Isabella deteve-se perto de um espelho, onde cravou seus olhos, terrivelmente ambígua e absorta. O seu aspecto estava quase irreconhecível. Além de uma enorme e farta cabeleira loira, um rosto isento de cores mornas, consumido pelo tempo, era traçado detalhadamente no espelho. A imagem observava-a com uns olhos verdes sedentos de vida transposta pelas lágrimas que vertiam. Já o vestido azul amarfanhado, tingido pelo seco e esbatido vermelho sangue no centro do peito, não denegria a bela imagem que o espelho continuava a acalorar. Num sopro quase imperceptível vindo da imagem reflectida, parecia sugar morosamente as forças de Isabella, que arfava com tal peripécia. Finalmente, quando a mulher pareceu ganhar um novo alento, murmurou:

-Romper la maldición.

Tomada pelo pânico eminente, e com o coração extremamente sobressaltado, ela deixou o seu joelho fraquejar, porém, não tombou completamente. Levou, então, a mão ao espelho frio a modos de não esmaecer e declinou a cabeça no braço.

-Sente-se bem? – Indagou uma voz distorcida para os ouvidos dela.

Aterrorizada, voltou a elevar lentamente a cabeça para fitar o espelho, que agora reflectia claramente a sua imagem pálida e desgastada pela onda de acontecimentos ocorridos recentemente. De dentes cerrados, ela voltou-se para o capitão e moveu-se até ele, apenas parando na sua frente e bramando com toda veemência:

-Que raio de magia é esta? – Enterrou as mãos nos cabelos, espavorecida. – Eu não sou Constância de Habsburgo, sou apenas Isabella Morgan, uma pirata que você encontrou por mero acaso. Entenda isso de uma vez.

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde será você a perceber quem realmente é, e aí não poderá fugir. – Retorquiu no mesmo tom, furioso. – Este quarto esperou demasiado tempo por você, tal como eu, por isso faça um esforço.

-Está perdendo o seu tempo.

-Tudo o que tenho tido é tempo. – Depois disso, voltou costas e saiu, batendo rudemente com a porta.

-Isto é loucura, pura loucura. – Ela levou a mão á testa, respirando fundo para não deixar que as lágrimas que sustentavam em seus olhos deslizassem. – Mãe ampara-me, porque já não sei onde buscar forças.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama, ainda analisando cada canto daquele aposento. Embora tudo lhe parecesse extremamente comum, o que a incomodava, Isabella não podia negar essa familiaridade com cada objecto, cada som. Sim, ela sentia que ia endoidecer a qualquer momento dentro daquele navio, ainda que aquela divisão lhe trouxesse paz interior, algo que procurava há algum tempo; mesmo depois do susto do espelho.

-Que Deus me proteja das tempestades que abalarão o meu ser.

**XxxXxxX**

Estouvado, Davy entrou na sua cabine, batendo igualmente de forma brusca com a porta. Sentou-se, então, em frente ao órgão e debaixo dos seus imensos tentáculos, retirou uma caixinha de veludo, onde repousava o medalhão dos de Habsburgo. Passara tempos difíceis no reino Espanhol, principalmente ao fingir que sua estadia em Espanha era meramente por negócios, quando na verdade, lutava para passar cada minuto permitido ao lado da sua infanta, mesmo diante do olhar atento do Rei Carlos I. E por mais que tivesse suportado os motins criados pela sua tripulação insatisfeita, soube gerir perfeitamente os quatro meses bem aproveitados com Constância, longe dos olhares acusadores da época. Longe do casamento que o seu pai lhe arranjara com um Duque Português, quando planeavam a fuga perfeita. Mergulhado na mágoa desses tempos, Davy abriu a caixinha e pegou no medalhão, fazendo sua mente clarear o pior dia da sua vida.

**Flashback** (N/A:Algumas das falas dela estão em espanhol, não as coloquei inteiramente com receio de ficar demasiado confuso)

_Na penumbra do fim da tarde, já na entrada do velho porto Espanhol, Davy aguardava impaciente a chegada da sua infanta, receando que a capturassem no meio da sua fuga. Contudo, seus receios evaporaram-se quando viu um vulto, trajado com uma longa capa que tapava o seu rosto, correr quase sem folgo na sua direcção. Davy deu duas longas passadas para a alcançar com um sorriso jovial a reinar nas suas faces, recebendo-a finalmente em seus braços. Ambos beijaram-se apaixonadamente, sem se importar com o resto das pessoas que raramente passavam por ali._

_-Consegui, cariño. Yo consegui huir de mi niñera. – Voltou a beijá-lo mais uma vez, com um sorriso radiante. –_ _Pero_ _no tenemos mucho tiempo_. _Tenemos que ir ahora, antes que mi padre nos encuentre_.

_-Finalmente, meu amor, finalmente vamos estar juntos. – Beijou-lhe a extensa linha do maxilar, não escondendo a sua felicidade. – Algumas das suas coisas já estão no navio, meus homens trataram disso._

_-¿No habrá problema con ellos? – Indagou, receosa, analisando a expressão suave do capitão._

_-Não, minha querida, eu sou o capitão, eles devem-me respeito…. _

_-Estoy ¡con miedo! – A jovem abraçou-se ainda mais a Davy, passeando suas mãos pelos cabelos negros e compridos do capitão._

_-Não o tenha, tudo dará certo, agora vamos. Qualquer imprudência será a nossa morte. – Ele afastou-se um pouco de Constância e afagou a bochecha dela, com um genuíno sorriso nos lábios. – Estamos a um passo de conseguir a nossa liberdade._

_-_ _Entonces la abrazaremos. – Sob o capuz, ele arrastou uma mecha loira da frente dos olhos cor de esmeralda para ver as lágrimas nos olhos dela._

_Quando ia reconfortá-la novamente, ouviram o barulho de passos carregados e firmes; o chamou à razão. De alerta, Davy fitava a zona ao seu redor, até se aperceber que aquilo era uma emboscada. Revoltado, colocou a infanta atrás de si, de forma protectora, e esperou algum sinal, pensando num plano rápido e eficaz para fugir sem ser um alvo certeiro. Se se atrevesse a correr para o navio, com certeza que não evitariam em disparar. De dentes tensos, ele rondava os braços para a proteger._

_-¿Qué pasa, cariño?_

_-É uma cilada. – As palavras saíam-lhe pesadas e tensas, para apreensão da jovem._

_-Davy Jones, como usted sabe, tengo órdenes para matarlo. – Ouviu uma voz, segundos depois de apreciar um dos guardas Reais aparecer de mosquete em riste. - Lo siento. – E quando estava pronto para carregar no gatilho, Constância chocalhava freneticamente a cabeça. _

_-NOOOO! – Por fim, a infanta entrepôs-se entre o amado e o guarda e cingiu Davy com o seu corpo, recebendo o tiro mesmo no centro do seu peito._

_-Nãoooo! – Ela caiu lentamente nos braços dele, quase como uma boneca de trapos. – Seus imbecis, não viram o que fizeram? _

_Dois dos guardas entreolharam-se, desnorteados com o erro cometido, até Davy puxar o capuz da jovem para trás a modos de deixar as feições da jovem à mostra. A expressão dos guardas modificou-se para choque, sem qualquer tipo de reacção. Ao escutar os tiros, a tripulação de Davy saiu apressadamente do navio para proteger o seu capitão, caso fosse preciso. Já este, tentava manter a sua amada acordada, com o medo visível no seu rosto._

_-Meu amor, não me deixe, por Deus, não me deixe…_

_-Me voy a morir. – Num ataque de tosse, a jovem expeliu uma quantidade de sangue, para desespero de Davy que não escondia as suas lágrimas_

_-Você não vai morrer, meu amor… - Constância soltou um gemido de dor._

_-Cariño,_ _te prometo que voy a volver. – Balbuciou no linear das suas forças, erguendo a mão para arrancar o colar que sustentava em seu pescoço para lho entrega; ele recebeu o medalhão Real, junto com uma caixinha de música, sem largar a mão dela. - Volveré para buscarlos._

_-Eu vou fazer com que voltes o mais depressa possível, meu amor…_

_-Te quiero tanto. – Proferiu aquela frase num último suspiro ao fechar os olhos. _

_Davy tombou a cabeça no peito dela, deixando as lágrimas deslizarem pelo seu rosto enquanto a embalava. Num acto de raiva, berrou toda sua raiva para os céus._

**_Fim de Flashback_**

-Durante quase dois séculos eu não desisti de procurar você. – Davy apertou o medalhão entre os seus tentáculos. – Eu preciso que você me dê uma pista, uma única pista da sua existência, senão eu ficarei louco. – Depositou o medalhão na caixinha e estendeu os seus tentáculos, pronto a tocar. – Eu te amo tanto. - Dito aquilo pousou os seus tentáculos no órgão, soltando um som angustiante.

**XxxXxxX**

Após permanecer trancada naqueles aposentos, mesmo que por vontade própria, Isabella sentia que os dias iam se arrastando morosamente diante dos seus olhos. Por mais que tentasse permanecer afastada de Davy Jones, que continuava a insistir que esta era a reencarnação, a jovem não conseguia deixar de pensar em Jack Sparrow e nas saudades que tinha do ambiente alegre e acolhedor do Pérola Negra. Quanto tempo tinha passado desde que fora raptada? Uma semana? Duas? Era demasiado tempo para estar longe do lugar a que tinha intitulado de lar. Demasiado tempo sem sentir o calor dos braços de Jack, tal como o fervor dos seus beijos, ainda que sentisse raiva da cena que ele lhe fizera. Não podia negar que talvez ele pudesse estar tentando arrancar o coração das garras de Cutler. Todavia, que certezas tinha disso? E se ele falhasse? De uma certeza tinha: Davy não a mataria tão cedo.

O bater suave na porta despertou Isabella de seus reflexos, fazendo-a erguer-se lentamente da cama. Ela suspirou, pois sabia exactamente quem se encontrava do outro lado da entrada.

-Entre. – A porta abriu-se arrastadamente.

-Vim perguntar se quer jantar. – Davy entrou com uma postura possante, fechando a porta.

-Não estou com fome, obrigada. – Retrucou friamente sem encarar o capitão. – Por favor, deixe-me sozinha.

-Se pensa que morrer à fome é a solução, então lamento informar que não permitirei…

-Não era esse o seu plano inicial? Matar-me? – Revoltada, ela levantou-se da cama num pequeno pulo, mas não se atreveu a aproximar dele. – Pois bem, prefiro morrer agora, já que Jack não trará o coração.

-Enquanto tiver esta incerteza, eu não a matarei. – Rebateu, sem elevar a voz, para irritação dela.

-E se Jack trouxer o coração? Você terá de me entregar, foi esse o combinado…

-Pois eu não vou fazer isso. – Agora o tom tinha elevado e Isabella encolheu-se instintivamente.

-Eu só não percebo uma coisa. Mesmo antes de suspeitar que eu era a reencarnação, você já vinha com a ideia fixa de me raptar. Porquê ?– Era realmente confuso.

-Ao princípio, eu só queria me vingar de Jack Sparrow, ao lhe roubar o seu bem mais precioso: você. – Isabella cerrou o cenho, abismada, abrindo a boca. – Pensava que, ao lhe raptar a amada, ele pudesse recuperar o meu coração, já que eu não o posso pisar em terra. Por isso a barganha. Mas tudo mudou, quando soube que você tocou no medalhão. – A ternura era palpável nas suas palavras, que por momentos demoliram o coração de pedra da jovem.

-Jack não me ama, ele…

-Ele é um tolo. – Contrapôs, num sorriso mordaz. – Quando você tocou no medalhão, ele tentou te proteger de mim, pois também receava que você fosse a reencarnação. E se assim fosse, ele te perderia.

-Porque é que tem tanta certeza que eu sou a reencarnação? – Isabella sentia o seu estômago voltear com a conversa ao mesmo tempo que suas pernas oscilavam.

-Porque Hermes me disse que o medalhão me guiaria até à minha infanta.

Isabella ofegou, deixando-se tombar na cama. Na sua cabeça, tudo à sua volta girava enquanto a visão ficava nublada. Isso era demasiada informação, não podia aceitar tal coisa. Não era a reencenação. Não podia ser a Constância. Ela era simplesmente ela: Isabella Morgan, uma jovem pirata que nem toda a vida vivera de mar. Transtornada, ela inspirou fundo e finalmente encarou o capitão, que a fitava preocupado.

-Não. – Retrucou num fio de voz. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua infanta, meu Deus.

-Todas as provas apontam para isso. – Ele voltou a tirar a caixinha do medalhão do meio dos tentáculos e abriu-a. – Fique com isso, talvez ajude a relembrar algo.

-Eu não quero isso. – Praticamente rosnou de olhos cravados naquele pedaço de ouro reluzente.

-Vou deixá-lo aqui então. – Deu duas passadas e pousou-o na penteadeira.

-Deixe-me em paz.

Ao berrar aquilo em plenos pulmões, ela ganhou uma nova onda de energia e desatou a correr para fora do quarto à procura de um local tranquilo, deixando um Davy abismado. Sem saber para onde ir, desceu a escotilha para se refugiar daqueles monstros e com a respiração ofegante e as lágrimas prestes a brotarem-lhe dos olhos, desceu mais um convés. Quando reparou, estava perto das celas, onde a penumbra reinava naquela divisão.

-Senhor Bill Turner. – Saudou ao mover-se lentamente até às grades e se aninhar.

-Minha querida, pensei que Davy tivesse feito alguma coisa com você. – Ele arrastou-se de encontro a ela.

-Lamento imenso não o ter vindo ver tantas vezes, mas resolvi ficar trancada nos aposentos que Davy me disponibilizou. – A voz dela saia em soluços, mesmo que as lágrimas ainda não tivessem explodido de seus olhos. – Só que… eu não aguento mais. Ele está me pressionando demasiado por causa da reencarnação.

-Ele pensa que você é a reencarnação? – Questionou, não escondendo a sua surpresa. Ela apenas anuiu de cabeça baixa. – E você é?

-Eu já não sei nada. – Retrucou francamente ao fungar, levando a mão à testa. – Tudo deixou de ter fundamento para mim, a partir do momento em que tudo me é familiar, mesmo sem nunca ter visto as coisas. E o pior é que a presença dele me incomoda de uma maneira terrível. – Bill colocou as mãos sobre as dela, o que a levou a erguer a cabeça e encara aqueles ternos olhos. – Eu tenho medo.

-Eu acredito que isso tudo é muito confuso para você, mas você deve continuar com essa postura. Não se deixe influenciar por Davy, e se poder, evite estar perto dele, pois se você expuser esses sentimentos de confusão e de familiaridade para com as coisas, aí sim, ele não te largará tão cedo.

-Não sei se tenho forças. Desde que entrei neste navio, sou apenas uma sombra do que fui outrora. – Chocalhou a cabeça, incerta se conseguiria realizar. – Preciso de paz. – De lábios comprimidos numa linha recta, Bill limpou-lhe as lágrimas que abundavam no seu rosto. – Eu preciso sair daqui, ou darei em louca.

-Não se preocupe, minha querida. Mais cedo do que você pensa, sairá daqui. E eu terei imenso prazer em te ajudar, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.

-Obrigada, se não fosse você, eu acho que já teria cometido uma loucura. – Ela sorriu ao encostar a cabeça nas grades enquanto Bill afagava os cabelos dela.

**XxxXxxX**

Todos permaneciam no convés superior do Pérola Negra, prontos para receber a chegada de John e Pintel que haviam feito uma pequena viagem a Port Royal de bote. Mesmo contra a vontade do capitão, os dois tinham embarcado e remado incansavelmente rumo à cidade, onde ficaram aportados durante três dias a modos de recolher informações sem ninguém desconfiar que ambos eram piratas. Hoje, finalmente, davam por concluída a sua missão. Ragetti, Marty, Gibbs e Barbossa puxavam as costas para subirem o bote, enquanto Jack esperava o desembarque deles ali no convés. Quando já estavam no convés, toda a tripulação rodeava os dois.

-As coisas estão difíceis, capitão. – Anunciou Pintel ao descer do bote e se juntar a Ragetti.

-Nunca pensei que elas estivessem facilitadas, meu caro.

-Esse Cutler não é tão estúpido quanto eu julguei. Ele colocou guardas em quase todos os cantos da cidade, já para não falar na protecção que ronda o palácio. – John coçava as tranças do queixo, pensativo, ainda sentado no bote. – Além do mais, você tem um belo editorial na praça principal com a sua imagem.

-Eu sempre soube que Cutler me adorava, mas assim tanto é demais. – Jack estendeu os braços, como algo óbvio e deu ombros.

-E há mais. Em menos de uma semana ou duas, o rei aportará em Port Royal para novas mudanças. – John elevou o sobrolho, com um sorrisão descomunal, para desconfiança de Jack. – Pelo menos foi o que uma taberneira me informou. – E passou a mão pelos lábios, manhoso.

-Não pretendo saber dos detalhes sórdidos de como conseguiu essa informação. – Jack gesticulou de olhos arregalados.

-Até porque, um cavalheiro nunca contaria, não é verdade jovem Will. – John piscou o olho a Will, decidindo sair do bote para se juntar ao filho.

-Como vamos conseguir recuperar o coração, se as coisas não estão assim tão favoráveis para o nosso lado? – Will permanecia de braços cruzados, dando continuação à dedução de John.

-Seria arriscado atacamos nestas condições, somos poucos comparados com a suposta escolta de guardas que Cutler possui…

-E seriamos abatidos em pouco tempo. – Barbossa completou o raciocínio de Elizabeth, que fez uma mesura de concordância.

-Eu prometo pensar noutro plano mais prático. – Jack juntou as mãos junto ao queixo, num falso pesar.

-Já se passaram duas semanas, Jack, e nós ainda não concluímos nada…

-Calma, caro Will, há sempre truques escondidos por entre as mangas. – Elevou os braços sacolejando as mangas do casaco e procurou Tia Dalma por entre os marujos. – Tia Dalma, precisamos falar.

Ao visualizar a mulher, ele caminhou até ela e começou a empurrá-la em direcção à sua cabine, mesmo sobre os queixumes da mulher e os burburinhos agitados da tripulação, que não percebia o porquê daquela calma toda, depois do que os dois piratas lhe haviam informado. Ao fechar a porta, espreitando por entre uma frincha se alguém os seguia, encarou a Dalma com um sorriso impertinente.

-O que se passa, homem? Qual o plano, desta vez? – Contestou, sem entender o comportamento do capitão, que se sentou na cadeira.

-Tenho pensado muito nestes últimos dias e…

-Você? Pensando? – Debochou num falso tom de surpresa, gargalhando. – Isso era algo que eu só pensei ver depois da minha velhice.

-Muito engraçadinha, senhorita Dalma. – Jack soltou um sorriso pelo canto da boca e continuou. - Bom, você tinha razão. – Ele gesticulou com as mãos, dissimulado. – Eu lhe escondi um acontecimento que ocorreu na noite em que Isabella tocou no medalhão. – Fez então um gesto para Dama se sentar, que acedeu de imediato, curiosa.

-Ahhh, como eu sabia. – Ela fez uma mesura circular de cabeça e num tom manhoso, murmurou: - Vá lá, Jack, conte aqui à sua Dalminha o que se passou nessa noite! Sabe que eu sempre fui uma boa ouvinte, tanto nas más horas …- Passeou a ponta dos dedos no dorso da mão dele, repousada sobre o tampo da mesa, fazendo-o sorrir maliciosamente. – Como nas boas.

-Como eu sei, minha cara. Mas já lá vão uns bons anos, talvez na época em que estávamos juntos, ou err…quase juntos. – Retrucou, piscando o olho. – Bons e velhos tempos, esses.

-Pode apostar que eram momentos bem passados, mas como bom malandro, você mudou. Por isso chegou onde chegou, e eu fico orgulhosa disso. – E ajeitou-se na cabeça, encostando-se no recosto. – Agora diga-me, capitão, o que realmente aconteceu para despertar aquele poder?

-Nessa noite, quando ela tocou no medalhão, Isabella teve uma reacção um tanto suspeita e surpreendente ao mesmo tempo. – Dalma estreitou os olhos perante o relato de Jack. – Ela teve uma espécie de visão ao mesmo tempo que o medalhão lhe extorquia alguma da energia vital. E nessa visão, segundo Isabella, ela viu uma cena terrorífica, algo onde englobava destruição, fogo, monstros, pessoas a serem mortas e gritos estonteantes. E pela sua expressão, com certeza que ela não estava visualizando uma cena de amor. – Por fim, ele agarrou a chamativa garrafa de rum ali pousada na mesa, abrindo-a de rompante para dar um longo gole.

-Não me vem à memória nenhum acontecimento que abranja tais agentes. Talvez seja a visão de um futuro próxima. Contudo, não percebo o porquê de ter sido Isabella a ter essa visão, já que você supostamente pegou nele e não viu nada, a não ser que…- Ela encarou o olhar penetrante do capitão, que esperava que ela chegasse à mesma conclusão que ele chegara há uns tempos atrás.

-Bingo, minha caríssima. – Ele ergueu-se da cadeira e num passo arrastado, avançou até à janela para observar o céu cintilante. – Isabella pode ser a reencarnação da Infanta do senhor tentáculos.

-Confesso que já me tinha ocorrido essa ideia em mente, sobretudo daquela vez em Tortuga, quando lhe contei o que sucedesse entre os dois jovens amantes. Ela estava demasiado envolvida, parecia até saber cada detalhe da história, mesmo que nunca a tivesse escutado antes. – Agora tudo parecia mais claro na cabeça da feiticeira. – Por isso é que o medalhão reagiu…

-E é aí que entra o meu plano. – Ele sorriu, triunfante, voltando os seus olhos negros para Dalma. – Com certeza que Davy suspeita a mesma coisa, especialmente depois de receber o chamado do medalhão pelas mãos de Isabella. – A mão voou em direcção das tranças. – E enquanto ele achar que ela é a sua infanta, não se atreverá a matá-la.

-Calma Jack, não se precipite. Até porque há duas questões a debater. – Num pequeno pulo, ela também levantou-se da cadeira e elevou o dedo para apontar. – Primeiro: Davy pode ainda não ter chegado a essa conclusão e em segundo: pode ser uma mera coincidência e Isabella não ser a tal reencarnação. Por isso não perca tempo ao acreditar em suposições inconclusivas. – Lentamente aproximou-se do capitão, que voltou novamente a sua atenção para além da vidraça empoeirada do Pérola. – Apenas cumpra o acordo que fez com Davy Jones, ambos sairão a ganhar.

-Como posso ganhar se sempre terei minha alma a prémio? – Resmoneou, revoltado, afastando-se da feiticeira. – Ele sempre terá vantagem sobre a minha pessoa. Veja no que deu esta minha tentativa falhada de proteger Isabella? – Abriu os braços para o nada. – Ela foi raptada sobre ameaça e aqui estou eu, tentando arranjar uma maneira de a salvar, mesmo tendo a cabeça igualmente a prémio em Port Royal? Em que mais posso acreditar, Tia Dalma? Somente nas minhas suposições, embora elas não me agradem...- Calou-se bruscamente, pois viu que estava confessando coisas que ele guardava unicamente no seu íntimo.

-Caso ela seja a reencarnação do grande amor de Davy Jones, você corre o risco de perdê-la definitivamente. – Dalma concluiu o raciocínio do capitão, que mesmo contrafeito, elevou o canto do lábio. – Por vezes o destino é mais forte que a mão humana…

-Eu não acredito no destino, Tia Dalma, e pode apostar que terei esse maldito coração o mais depressa possível, assim poderei ter o livre arbítrio de escrever eu mesmo a minha história.

**XxxXxxX**

-Daqui a uma semana, meu caro amigo. – Reformulou Cutler com um sorriso dissimulado ao repousar os cotovelos na mesa. – Daqui a uma semana serei o governador desta cidadezinha.

-Como conseguiu tal proeza?

James permanecia igualmente sentado, acolhido na pequena saleta de reuniões de Cutler, de frente para este. A sua aparência estava mais vistosa e renovada, já que não precisava de se camuflar como um pirata para penetrar no meio deles e sobreviver às maleficências do ofício que empregava na altura.

-Na altura em que aprisionei o governador Swann por justa causa, sobretudo por acobertar traidores, aconselhei-o a escrever uma carta ao rei para que este o substituísse do cargo de governador, sugerindo que fosse eu o eleito para ocupar esse lugar de honra.

-Que chantagem usou para conseguir isso do governador Swann? – Indagou ao pressionar o seu torso contra a mesa para prestar atenção.

-Disse-lhe que não pouparia a filha, caso ela atravessasse o meu caminho. – James arregalou os olhos, mostrando claramente a insatisfação da ameaça; isso passou despercebido aos olhar cínico do lord. – Esse é um dos motivos para o qual o rei se dirige a Port Royal. De igual forma que convencerei o rei a levar o velho para Londres, a modos de exilá-lo. – Ele elevou o copo de vinho que estava ao lado do seu braço. – Reconheça, caro amigo, eu só não consigo aquilo que não quero – James pegou igualmente no seu.

-Então proponho um brinde ao novo governador e a uma nova vida aqui em Port Royal. – Os copos tilintaram sonoramente, sendo imediatamente levado à boca de cada um.

-O meu próximo passo será chegar a Jack Sparrow, mas isso com o tempo surgirá.

**N/A: Oiii **

**Finalmente consegui concluir o capitulo, sobretudo porque tive o fim de semana para colocar a escrita em dia, senão estava tramada. E quanto ao capítulo de hoje, o que posso dizer é que tanto Jack e Dalma, como Davy Jones julgam que Isabella é a reencarnação de Constância, a eterna enamorada do capitão amaldiçoado pela Deusa Calypso. Mas será que ela realmente é? **

**Kadzinha: **Obrigada! Sim, sou Portuguesa, e por vezes tento colocar as minhas fanfictions e português do Brasil, visto que há expressões ou ortográfica diferente entre os dois países, mesmo partilhando a mesma língua. Quanto a Davy, sim, ele anda muito desconfiado, mas realmente tem razões para o estar.

**Likha Sparrow:** É, Jack gosta sempre de ser durão, mas no fundo ele é uma manteiguinha derretida rs … brincadeirinha. Há-de chegar a altura em que ele tomará certas atitudes e aí, não haverá melhor altura do que esta. Obrigada pelo review.

**Senhorita K: **Aqui está mais uma capitulo prontinho :) Qual é a amizade estranha que você acha? A do Bill e Esmeralda ou dele e Isabella? Quem não quer um Jack destes…eu adorava pelo menos ter um de amostra eheh.

**Fini Felton: **Ai mana até me fizeste rir, eu percebi o que quiseste dizer…se o achavas tarado no outro capitulo, o que será então que vais achar deste lool. E a Isabella e o Jack sempre se deram bem…quer dizer só não se matavam porque não dava jeito lol, estou a brincar…adoro-te muito mana

**Jane: **Espero que este capítulo tenha matado a sua pulga lol, quer dizer, que tenha esclarecido algumas das suas dúvidas, mas agora quem ficou curiosa fui eu! Quero saber o que você pensa sobre a conversa entre Bill e Isabella, viu ;).

**Mónica: **Obrigada na mesma por deixares a tua marquinha, e eu sei que não é por não quereres que não tens lido, mas espero que recuperes esse atraso ehehehe…adoro-te muito

**Não sei quando voltarei a postar, terei a semana com testes e vais ser um pouco difícil, mas não impossível… **

**P.S.:(a capa desta fic já se encontra no meu profile, se quiserem podem dar uma passadinha para ver :), apesar de estar simples)**

**Bom até ao próximo capitulo, e até lá, desejo ver as vossas opiniões. **

**Beijocas e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	16. Actos de coragem

**Capitulo 15**

**Actos de coragem**

A semana que antevia a chegada do rei arrastou-se lentamente, não impedindo que os preparativos para tal cerimónia abrandassem, sobretudo quando se tratava de redobrar a segurança na cidade de Port Royal. Entretanto, a escassos quilómetros da Jamaica, um grandioso navio negro mantinha a sua âncora estribada no mar sereno do Caribe, pronto a seguir ordens imediatas de um capitão que permanecia incerto quanto às decisões que tomaria.

-Rum! – Murmurou Jack ao fechar a luneta e guardá-la no seu cinturão.

Ao descer as escadas do castelo da poupa, antes mesmo de pisar o último degrau, foi interdito por William, que parou mesmo à sua frente, com uma expressão cerrada. Jack ergueu a sobrancelha e num de seus trejeitos tentou enxotá-lo, sem sucesso.

-Com certeza que o rei já chegou a Port Royal. – Cruzou os braços, inquieto. – Temos aqui um bom motivo para desmascarar Cutler e colocar a mão no coração.

-E o que espera? Entrar lá como se não fosse um dos mais procurados da cidade? – Jack deu ombros, indiferente. – Vá e depois farei uma sessão espírita para saber como correu. – Por fim, impeliu o jovem e apressou-se até à escotilha.

-Se for esse o grande problema do capitão Jack Sparrow, sim, eu voluntario-me a ir. – Will deu duas passadas ao alegar tal coisa, fazendo Jack parar e girar nos seus calcanhares, a modos de dar novamente de caras com ele. – Eu não vou dar uma de cobarde quando temos aqui uma oportunidade de ouro.

-Ouça – ergueu os dedos indicadores e gesticulou-os frente ao peito de Will, como se tivesse escutado o maior absurdo do mundo. – Actos heróicos nem sempre acabam bem, meu caro, acredite nisso. Não acabou para Aquiles, porque haveria de ser diferente com você?

-Estou cansado de ver você não fazendo nada para remediar esta situação. – Pela primeira vez, Will demonstrava uma postura exaltada, bramando: - Você diz ter um plano. Óptimo. Contudo, o tempo urge e nada de você o executar. – Jack conservava os olhos arregalados, pasmado. – Falta pouco mais de uma semana e meia para o prazo de Davy Jones acabar. – Salientou. – Por isso, se tiver que me sacrificar, morrerei de consciência tranquila.

O coração de Elizabeth sofreu um baque momentâneo. Embora tivesse distanciada de ambos, a jovem conseguira captar a sentença ameaçadora de Will, algo que não lhe agradara. Exaltada, a cabeça da jovem foi invadida por um turbilhão de pensamentos, cada um mais rude que o outro. Não podia permitir que Will arriscasse a sua vida, mesmo que fosse para salvar a dignidade dos piratas, ou até mesmo Isabella. Num pulo, ergueu-se do mastro e fitou os dois homens. Porque não ia ela? Além de conhecer algumas passagens secretas do palácio, poderia entrar disfarçada na cidade, já que ninguém desconfiaria que a filha do Governador iria voltar a entrar na cidade, depois de ser acusada de pirataria. Ainda para mais, conhecia algumas manhas e esconderijos na cidade. Essas eram vantagens que poderia expor diante deles, mesmo que Will discordasse e fizesse de tudo para a proteger. Contudo, se ele fosse, ela iria junto, e isso só iria atrapalhar. Esse era o acordo que tinha para lhes oferecer.

-Boa, se tem tanta disposição, vá em frente e…

-Eu vou. – A jovem saiu detrás do mastro e caminhou firmemente em direcção a eles, que silenciaram.

-Oh, claro, como se você fosse conseguir entrar sem ser reconhecida. – Jack voltou-se para fitá-la com um olhar de puro escárnio. – Entenda, darling, mulheres sempre atrapalham o percurso da história, savvy? - rodou os olhos e tentou afastar-se dos dois, porém, Elizabeth não se deu por vencida.

-Estou cansada que pensem que sou um frágil pião. – Ela travou-o ao lhe agarrar o braço, detendo-o. – Graças ao que aprendi com você e Will, eu já ajudei inúmeras vezes, por isso, não admito que me veja como o elo mais fraco só por ser mulher. – Rosnou, convicta em defender os seus ideais diante daqueles dois homens casmurros. – Jack, Will. – Suspirou. – Eu tenho um plano, apenas confiem em mim.

-Elizabeth, eu não vou permitir que vá se expor sozinha numa cidade cheia de guardas. – Will deu passadas curtas para a alcançar. – Você sabe muito bem da dificuldade que John e Pintel tiveram para penetrar na lá…

-Eu não quero saber do que vocês pensam. – A jovem marcava em suas feições a irritação, mas tentou manter o mesmo tom de voz. – Eu vou até Port Royal, recupero o coração e as cartas de liberdade e depois entrego-as ao rei, fazendo-o desacreditar-se de Cutler. – Will ia protestar, contudo Elizabeth antecipou-se: – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém, que eu sou a única que poderá executar esta tarefa, já que eu conheço algumas passagens secretas no palácio.

-Isso tudo era para rir, certo? – Jack gargalhou contrafeito, para exasperes da jovem que lhe cravou o olhar nos dele.

-Lembre-se que foi por sua causa que ficamos sem as benditas cartas. Caso tivessem comigo, nunca que James as roubaria.

-Ahh e agora a culpa é minha? Do que mais me vai acusar? Do desaparecimento da Atlântida? – O sarcasmo fez com que ela fechasse os olhos e respirasse fundo, prometendo a si mesma que não se ia enervar mais.

-Elizabeth, é perigoso. Além do mais eu safo-me sozinho…

-Das duas, uma. Ou eu vou sozinha e trato de tudo à minha maneira, ou eu vou com você e serei um enorme estorvo, pondo em risco as nossas vidas. – Ela elevou a sobrancelha, fazendo Will ficar sem reacção. – Agora escolha.

Will olhou de Elizabeth para Jack, que abanava negativamente a cabeça, de forma insistente. Por fim, o jovem suspirou pausadamente, após reflectir durante alguns segundos e voltou o seu olhar para uma mulher expectante.

-Se você não aparecer até ao anoitecer, eu mesmo irei te buscar.

A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior e atirou-se ao pescoço dele, em leves bramidos de felicidade. Já Jack deixava os seus queixos caírem lentamente, ainda abismado com a concordância de Will perante o assunto. Como e que aquela mulher conseguia tal prodígio?

-Will, ela é uma mulher. – Soletrou Jack ainda de boca aberta.

-Com várias capacidades. – O sorriso triunfante de Elizabeth varreu a centelha de abismo do rosto de Jack, que cruzou os braços. – Jack, de qualquer maneira, ela está certa, ainda que não concorde e me alegre de a colocar em risco.

-Eu juro, mas juro mesmo, que por mais que eu tente, não entendo vocês os dois. Talvez isso me ultrapasse, contudo, se o seu _querido Will_ confia em você, quem sou eu, além de ser o capitão, para contrariar a vossa vontade… – Ironizou Jack com os seus trejeitos. - Bom crianças, agora que já estamos todos felizes com o plano quase eficaz da…_mulher_. – Jack arregalou os olhos ao pronunciar aquilo. – Tratam de avisar os marujos do que se irá passar, enquanto minha pessoa vai tratar de uns certos assuntos pendentes com uma garrafa de Rum. – Jack desceu as escadas a correr, mortinho para entrar no porão e pegar a sua garrafinha de rum que parecia chamar por ele.

**XxxXxxX**

Pela primeira vez em semanas, Isabella decidira sair da prisão que criara para se proteger das investidas de Davy Jones. Mesmo que este não a procurasse tanto como nos primeiros tempos, a jovem sentia o seu espaço ser invadido constantemente pelos marujos que levavam tabuleiros recheados de comida para se alimentar. Isso fazia-a perder a paciência, esgotando-a. Contudo, não era só isso que a perturbava. Embora a visão da mulher ensanguentada a atormentasse de noite para dia, Isabella não ousara fitar mais o espelho, a não ser aquela manhã, onde visualizou a figura de outra mulher pálida e descuidada. A sua figura.

Foi, então, que num momento de angústia e frustração, a jovem recorreu ao exterior do navio, mais propriamente para a proa, de forma a saborear o Sol quente do Caribe, sentindo, assim, a leve brisa fresca do mar. Ali, a contemplar a linha longínqua do horizonte, Isabella sentia-se uma plena sombra daquilo que outrora fora. Além da fraqueza que a consumia de dia para dia, e da palidez que tomava conta do seu rosto, as suas olheiras estavam maiores do que o costumo, igualando-a a um cadáver. E isso assustava-a de uma maneira surpreendente.

Ao transpor a vante da proa, Isabella agarrou-se à corda da vela e sentou-se no gurupé do navio, agora com olhar preso nos peixes que se abanavam no mar cristalino, tal e qual como fazia no navio de seu pai. Em quase três semanas, aquela agradável lufada de ar a revitalizou por completo. Contudo, naquela imensidão solitária, ela sentia-se abandonada por Jack, mesmo que este tivesse feito a promessa que traria o coração. Mesmo assim sorriu ao pensar nele. Por mais que ele a tivesse humilhado, ela não conseguia ter mais raiva dele.

A linha dos seus pensamentos foi quebrada pelo barulho de passos que se aproximavam lentamente. Desconfiando de quem se trataria, Isabella não se deu ao trabalho de mover a cabeça para fitar a figura que avançava na sua direcção.

-Bons ventos a tragam de volta. – Ela suspirou tristemente ao perceber que aquela voz era de Davy, tal como previra.

-Precisava apanhar um pouco de ar. – E ainda de olhos imposto no mar, conseguia apreciar a sua imagem mal impressa na água cristalina, murmurando para si mesma: - Ultimamente não me tenho sentido bem.

-O que sente? – Indagou, preocupado.

-Fraqueza. – Ergueu o olhar para cima do ombro. – Mas ela não se sobrepõe à raiva que sinto por você e da saudade que…

-Saudade de quê? – Ignorou o que ela tinha dito anteriormente, não demonstrando isso na voz rude com que questionou-a.

Inconscientemente, Isabella viu ali uma forma de atingi-lo, já que este ainda mantinha na ideia o facto de ela ser a reencarnação da infanta. Num sorriso indecifrável, ela continuou:

-Saudades da tripulação do Pérola Negra e de Jack...

-De Jack Sparrow?

-Sim, qual o espanto? – Com cuidado, Isabella ergueu-se do gurupés e em bicos de pés, sem largar a corda, voltou para a proa, encarando um Davy sisudo. – Você sabia que ao me levar daquele navio, iria separar duas pessoas apaixonadas. Era esse o seu plano inicial, não era? Fazer-me de isca para conseguir o que queria de Jack. – A expressão vitoriosa vincou no seu rosto, sobretudo ao ver que suas palavras surtiam efeito.

-Nunca pensei que você estivesse tão envolvida com ele… - Absorto, Davy permanecia sem reacção.

-Pois é, meu caro, mas eu amo Jack Sparrow. – Confessou pela primeira vez em voz alta, algo que a fez estremecer, especialmente pela força daquela sentença. – E só agora, distante dele, é que me apercebi do quanto o amo. Do quanto desejo fogosamente ter os lábios dele colados aos meus, ou de sentir aquele abraço apertado, onde só lá me sinto segura e protegida; de como necessito de sentir o corpo dele junto ao meu para me sentir viva e desejada. – O tom provocador atingia Davy de uma maneira cruel. – Como vê, eu estou demasiado apaixonada por Jack Sparrow para ser a reencarnação da sua Constância.

-Quando recuperar as suas memorias, verá que esse amor é todo uma ilusão, Constância, e acabará por esquecer o Sparrow e de cada sensação _única_ passada ao lado dele. – Isabella arfou horrorizada com a insensibilidade daquele monstro. Ela necessitou de se encostar à amurada para assimilar cada golpe retrucado por ele.

-Você não pode ser assim tão egoísta! – As suas feições indignadas não soaram consoante o tom de voz sussurrado. – O meu amor por ele não é ilusão, eu sinto-o e verdade aqui dentro. – Levou a mão em direcção ao seu peito. – E é mais forte do que qualquer coisa…

-Lamento ter de lhe informar isso, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, você será minha.

-Você não tem esse direito sobre a minha vida, nem de Jack. – Desesperada, ela bramou, mesmo com as lágrimas a toldar-lhe os olhos. - Eu sou livre de escolher com quem quero ficar, e você seria o último dos monstros que eu escolheria.

-Você me odeia assim tanto? – O ódio concentrado no olhar inocente da jovem fê-lo prever a resposta.

-Tanto, que preferia morrer ao invés de ficar com você.

-Não me faça matar definitivamente Jack Sparrow, pois eu farei isso, caso você continue com essa postura.

-Você não seria capaz. – Ela soltou um sorriso contrafeito, mordaz, mas logo ficou petrificada.

-Davy Jones tudo pode! – Bramou, irritado. – Não vou permitir que você desapareça da minha vida outra vez, nem que eu te tenha de amaldiçoar. – Por fim, voltou costas e afastou-se, deixando-a num estado lastimável.

-Estou perdida. – Com as mãos tremulas, ela formou um punho e bateu-o com força na amurada. – Como vou descalçar esta bota da minha vida? Eu não posso perder Jack, por mais rancor que lhe sinta. Todavia, não posso fingir ser alguém que não sou só para agradar este monstro. – Fitou o céu, agastada: - Porque me abandonaste, meu Deus? Será que só por ser pirata, não sou merecedora da sua boa fé? – Por fim, sentiu os seus joelhos fraquejarem e deslizou sobre a amurada. – O que faço, meu Deus?

**XxxXxxX**

Elizabeth encontrava-se nos seus aposentos, trajando a roupa de um mero marinheiro mercantil, tal como fizera para embarcar naquele barco Holandês e procurar Will. Enquanto se olhava ao espelho, a imagem de seu pai lhe surgiu na mente. Nunca mais o vira, desde que fugira daquela carruagem para se salvaguardar dos guardas que faziam patrulha no porto. Mesmo assim, tinha colocado o seu pai numa grande alhada, e segundo John, Cutler tinha-o feito prisioneiro, tomando temporariamente o cargo de governador. De pulsos cerrados, ela ponderou na hipótese de o soltar primeiro. Porém isso seria incoerente. Teria primeiro de chegar às cartas e depois ao Rei, que prenderia Cutler por sabotagem. Depois sim, recuperaria o seu pai e o coração.

-Elizabeth! – Will arrastara a porta ao notar que a jovem não tinha respondido á batida. – Está pronta?

-Quase. – Retrucou ao colocar o coque bem feito sob o chapéu de abas largas.

-Tem mesmo certeza disso? – Indagou, incerto, detendo-se atrás das costas dela.

-Mais do que nunca. – Sobretudo porque não o iria colocar em perigo. – E por favor, não me tente dissuadir da minha tarefa, pois não desistirei de nada.

-Por mais que meu coração doa, eu a esperarei impacientemente aqui no navio. Mas se você não voltar como combinamos, não hesitarei em invadir Port Royal.

Ela sorriu-lhe através do espelho enquanto calçava as luvas, voltando-se para ele. Num suspiro, levou a mão até à têmpora do jovem e desceu lentamente ao passo que Will depositava a sua mão sobre a dela, fechando os olhos. Como amava aquele homem, pensou com o seu coração acelerado. Cada vez tinha mais certeza disso, ainda que preferisse não lhe revelar para não o magoar. Inconscientemente, Elizabeth aproximou os seus lábios do rosto dele e depositou-lhe um leve beijo no canto da boca. Sem ela contar, Will enlaçou a cintura da jovem e conduziu os seus lábios aos dela, num beijo sôfrego e urgente. Apanhada de surpresa, ela envolveu o pescoço dele, deixando-se levar, já que não sabia se aquele seria o seu último beijo.

-Eu te amo. – Proferiu a centímetros de distância dos lábios dela.

-Tenho de ir. – Ébria pela situação, retrucou prontamente, dando um último e suave beijo.

-Sim, eu já preparei o seu bote. – Will largou-a cuidadosamente, abrindo um grande sorriso.

Elizabeth abriu a porta e os dois moveram-se até ao convés superior, onde Jack andava de um lado para o outro, como quem pensa seriamente num assunto. Quando Elizabeth subiu a escotilha nem a reconheceu. Sabia que, por de detrás daqueles trajes masculinos, estava a mulher que, mais uma vez, iria tentar salvá-los. Finalmente aproximou-se dela e de Will no seu passo característico.

-Elizabeth querida, tem a certeza que…

-Jack, nem tente. – Jack rodopiou o olhar e bufou, acompanhando-a até ao bote que já estava aprontado para partir. – É a nossa última oportunidade. – Will ajudou-a a entrar para o bote, proferindo:

-Boa sorte e tome cuidado com James, nunca se sabe o que esperar dele.

-Não se preocupe, eu saberei como lidar com ele. – E sorriu-lhe, ainda com a mão dele sobre a sua.

-Tem a certeza que sabe comandar um barco a remos? – Perguntou Jack, quebrando o clima romântico dos dois e recebendo em troca um olhar fulminante.

-Não se esqueça que fui sozinha de bote para a Isla de la morte salvar-vos – Jack levou o indicador ao queixo, ponderando numa resposta.

-Salvar? Meu bem, você só atrapalhou, eu é que te salvei…senão tivesse morto o Barbossa, quem estava morta a esta hora era você – Murmurou ao cruzar os braços e virar costas para o bote, vendo Barbossa abanar a cabeça. – Ou quase morto…- Rebateu arregalando os olhos.

-Gibbs desça o bote. – Indicou Will, antes que os dois começassem a discutir. - Liz, até ao anoitecer, nós estaremos aqui, caso não volte atacaremos.

-Isso, faça de conta que é o capitão do navio e que dá ordens como tal. – Acrescentou Jack ao esbracejar, fazendo Will revirar os olhos, impaciente.

-Não se preocupe, capitão, eu farei os possíveis para trazer as cartas! – Jack que se encontrava ainda de costas viradas para o bote, ia grunhindo sozinho enquanto fazia esgares de desagrado.

Gibbs e John ajudaram a descer o bote, que lentamente tocou na leve ondulação do mar! Elizabeth pegou nos remos e navegou rumo ao seu propósito, que ficaria a alguns quilómetros dali. Will e Jack, mais alguns membros da tripulação, apreciavam-na a afastar-se vagarosamente.

-Ela vai ser capaz, Jack!

-Cada tolo acredita na sua convicção, mas sim, talvez ela seja louca o suficiente para conseguir tal. – Jack olhou sério para Will, que não largava o olhar do horizonte. – Me faz lembrar Anna Maria.

-O que é feito dela, Jack? – De cenho cerrado, Will fitou-o pelo canto do olho, vendo-o sorrir manhosamente.

-Pegou no barquinho que lhe dei e foi brincar de pirata, longe dos meus horizontes. – E encostando-se à amurada, murmurou: - Contudo, não nego que ela seria útil para acompanhar Elizabeth.

**XxxXxxX**

Depois de remar durante vários minutos, e ao ver que pouco faltava para chegar, Elizabeth não deixou de apreciar o grande alvoroço em que a cidade estava, devido à vinda do rei. No porto de Port Royal, uma majestosa fragata de grande porte encontrava-se ancorada, capaz de intimidar os navios igualmente repousados lá. De resto, como previa, havia guardas por toda a parte, travando a suposta entrada de estrangeiros. Foguetes eram escutados ao longe, juntamente com o barulho de urros e trompetes e tambores. Sim, tudo indicava a antecipada chegada do rei, algo que seria deveras vantajoso para Elizabeth.

Finalmente ao atracar no cais movimentado, Elizabeth saiu do bote num pulo e tratou de o amarar pela corta ao piel, sendo imediatamente abordada por um guarda e o cobrador de taxas de aportamento. Fitando-os de soslaio, enquanto cumpria a sua tarefa, Elizabeth acabou por se endireitar e encará-los de frente.

-Boa tarde, por acaso tem autorização para aportar aqui? – O guarda foi o primeiro a interferir, sem se desintegrar daquela postura rude.

-Vivo aqui há mais de 6 anos, contudo tive que partir para integrar na marinha mercante. – Ela desviou o olhar dos dois e apreciou a cidade alvoraçada. – Há um ano que estou fora e nunca imaginei ser recebido por tal festa. O que se passa?

-Vossa majestade, o rei George II, acabou de chegar para renunciar o cargo do actual governador para nomear Lord Cutler Beckett o futuro ocupante de tal incumbência. – Elizabeth apertou discretamente os punhos, tentando disfarçar a raiva que fervilhava em seu sangue.

"_Maldito seja aquele charlatão, conseguiu o que queria num piscar de olhos." _E num sorriso imprescritível, concluiu o seu raciocínio: "_O que vale é que a farsa desse idiota estará, nada mais do que nada menos, por um fio" _

-Longa vida ao rei. – Proferiu ao respirar fundo para assimilar tais informações.

-Já agora, como se chama? – Questionou o cobrador, já com a pena a apontar no caderninho de anotações.

-Turner, Jack Turner, senhor. – Balbuciou ela sem pensar, engrossando um pouco mais a voz.

-Muito bem, senhor Turner, são dois chelin pelo seu bote. – Ela tirou dinheiro da algibeira, entregando ao velho homem, com o olhar fixo no guarda que a fitava igualmente. – Bom, se o guarda permitir, tenha um bom regresso a casa.

-Passe, garoto. – Rosnou o guarda corpulento, em tom ameaçador.

-Obrigado.

Descontraída, Elizabeth moveu-se pelo extenso piel, antes mesmo que o guarda se arrependesse a decidisse lhe colocar mais questões. Mesmo com os nervos à flor da pele, reflectidos do ódio que sentia pela situação, a jovem resolveu colocar imediatamente o plano em prática, já que todos estavam efusivos e completamente compenetrados com a chegada do Rei de Inglaterra, um bom amigo de seu pai. Mas principalmente, matar as saudades da terra onde cresceu.

Ao chegar à praça principal, que antecedia o palácio onde seria o palanque do discurso do rei, Elizabeth observou as ruas estreitas serem preenchidas por uma maré de pessoas espectadoras e interessadas no discurso que seria palestrado em escassos minutos. Infiltrados no meio da multidão, havia guardas que patrulhavam as ruas, com seus mosquetes em riste, prontos a atacar caso algo corresse mal. Sem se importar, Elizabeth começou por empurrar as pessoas que se encontravam no seu caminho, a modos de chegar mais perto do palácio sem chamar a atenção. Porém, vários urros e palmas foram escutados, juntamente com acenos de mão, quando, por fim, o rei apareceu na sacada principal do palácio, fazendo Elizabeth cessar a sua caminhada para o fitar por instantes.

-Caros cidadãos, estou deveras muito regozijado pela oportunidade que tenho de voltar a visitar Port Royal. Confesso que, desde a última vez que estive aqui, além de ter evoluído muito, esta cidade expandiu de uma maneira surpreendente. Isso não seria possível, se não fosse graças ao meu grande amigo Weatherby Swann. – Uma nova salva de palmas foi entoada entre os cidadãos, quando o homem que outrora fora o governador, se fazia presente na sacada, junto ao rei e ao futuro ocupador desse cargo, Cutler.

-Pai. – Arfou Elizabeth ao petrificar no local onde estava, sobretudo por apreciar o aspecto acabado e abatido do pai, que esboçava um sorriso contrafeito. – Maldito seja. – Resmoneou ao encarar, por breves segundos, o homem que destruíra a vida de seu pai, e que exibia uma expressão vitoriosa.

Num pestanejar, e com toda a rudeza possível, Elizabeth continuou o seu percurso, chegando a ser violenta com quem se encontrava no seu caminho. Não se perdoava pelo destino que traçara a seu pai, todavia, ansiava por lhe pedir perdão e acabar de vez com aquele sorriso malévolo de Cutler Beckett.

-Obrigado por sensatas palavras, vossa majestade, porém, sinto-me na obrigação de introduzir vossa excelência ao assunto pelo qual o trouxe até aqui. – Mesmo não olhando o pai, Elizabeth sentia a melancolia em cada palavra proferida. – Como sabem, fui acusado de traição, por acobertar piratas, facto que não nego. – Escutou-se um burburinho entre o povo, que acalorou mais a raiva de Elizabeth. – Por isso, resolvi, por livre e espontânea vontade, renunciar o meu cargo de governador e…- Engoliu seco ao endurecer o cenho para Cutler, que esperava as palavras mágicas: - Desde já, sugiro a vossa majestade que seja Lord Cutler Becket, o candidato a ocupar o meu cargo.

-Fico imensamente honrado pelo senhor Weatherby Swann ter reconhecido o meu mérito, enquanto estive à frente do seu cargo. – Cutler exibia o seu melhor sorriso, mesmo que soasse sarcástico. – Reconheço que fiquei um tanto surpreso.

-Pois muito bem, apesar da desilusão reconhecida que Weatherby Swann me deu, eu continuo a confiar nas suas plenas capacidades de avaliação. Por isso, por decisão minha, decreto que Lord Cutler Beckett passará a governador de Port Royal…

Cada vez mais cega de ódio, Elizabeth via o seu destino ser conseguido. Mesmo fingindo-se descontraída perante as pessoas que começavam a dissipar-se do seu caminho, a jovem movia-se, agora, sorrateiramente, tentando igualmente não chamar atenção de nenhum guarda. Ao averiguar que nenhum guarda estava por perto, ela fez uma breve corrida para alcançar o gradeamento das traseiras da residência, onde havia uma falha de gradeado, tapada pela vegetação, que só ela conhecia. Num movimento ágil, aninhou-se e rastejou pelo esconderijo atrás do um arvoredo pequeno, sendo recebido por imensos ramos afiados que, por algumas vezes, alfinetaram a sua pele. Desde pequena que não passava por ali, especialmente quando fugia para se encontrar às escondidas com o ferreiro William Turner.

Ao se ver dentro da região desprotegida do paço, ela deu uma breve olhadela e, ao verificar que ninguém estava por perto, saiu do esconderijo e correu até se encostar a uma das paredes, antes que alguém a descobrisse. Novamente observou o local, encontrando apenas uma janela aberta no andar de cima. Ganhando fôlego, e com alguma dificuldade, ela escalou o gradeado da sacada, conseguindo facilmente alcançar a janela que estava aberta. Receosa, espiou o interior da casa, que por sinal era um extenso corredor deserto. Então, num pulo cauteloso, Elizabeth moveu-se pé ante pé rumo á passagem secreta que seu pai criara.

-Corredor certo, falta encontra o quadro da paisagem. – Ciciou quase sem proferir algum som.

Prudente, Elizabeth levou a mão ao cabo da espada, caminhando agora em passos acelerados. Quando visualizou o quadro grandioso que cobria quase todo o comprimento da parede da ala superior, ela não escondeu um sorriso de contentamento. Porém, um barulho no fundo desse corredor fê-la prender a respiração. Desnorteada, tentou arrastar a porta secreta no mínimo barulho possível, entrando pela pequena frincha que conseguira abrir. De coração acelerado, voltou a fechá-la rapidamente, ouvindo, segundos depois, o marchar de dois homens que ali passavam. Suspirando, Elizabeth retomou o atalho arrefecido e pedregoso, como uma casa em edificação, que daria ao antigo escritório de seu pai.

Já perto da outra porta, Elizabeth certificou-se se estaria alguém lá dentro, contudo, nenhum barulho foi escutado. Desafogada, arrastou lentamente a porta camuflada de um quadro gigante, igualmente parecido com o do corredor. Por fim passou e empurrou o quadro de volta à parede, sorrindo, triunfante.

-Tenho de ser rápida.

Sem saber por onde começar, ela foi directa à caixinha onde Cutler tinha guardado anteriormente as cartas, decepcionando-se ao abri-la. Não havia nada. De dentes cerrados, sentindo o desespero tomar conta de si, começou por vasculhar gavetas, prateleiras expostas à sua curiosidade, papeladas em cima da mesa e nada. Com a respiração entrecortada, levou as mãos à cabeça.

"_Pense. Pense, onde você guardaria as cartas?" _Reflectiu ao dar uma visão geral da sala, sem sombra de ideias, até que algo lhe surgiu. _"O meu pai tinha um cofre na câmara do subsolo. É isso Só podem estar aí. Era o único local onde esse sádico meteria as cartas, e talvez o coração." _

Seu raciocínio foi cortado rispidamente ao escutar um barulho atrás da porta. Sem ter tempo para voltar ao seu esconderijo, ela correu para a janela aberta, escondendo-se na sacada. Na sala, a porta foi aberta bruscamente, seguido dos passos acelerados de alguém que ia resmungando:

-Onde coloquei aquele documento para o rei assinar? – Cutler deteve-se ao ver tudo remexido, contudo, logo elevou o canto do lábio. – Tinha um vago pressentimento que, mais cedo, ou mais tarde, você voltaria. – Fez uma pausa, esperando algum tipo de resposta; ao não obtê-la prosseguiu: - Veio visitar o seu pai ou procurar as cartas?

De punhos cerrados, Elizabeth deixou a raiva tomar conta de si. Sem saber ao certo o que ia fazer, a jovem deixou o seu esconderijo e entrou na sala de cabeça erguida e de feições carregadas, porém, um sorriso mordaz bailava nos seus lábios. Cutler não se moveu, nem mostrou surpresa, muito menos quando ela sacou a espada e a direccionou a alguns milímetros de distância do seu pescoço.

-Bravo, foi mais perspicaz do que da outra vez. – Rosnou de dentes cerrados. – Sim, vim buscar as cartas e desmascarar este maldito teatro de uma vez por todas. – E numa entoação ameaçadora, concluiu: - Eu vou acabar com você, Cutler.

-Um plano audaz, mas corajoso, devo admitir. – Continuou com aquele sorriso preso nos lábios, para irritação de Elizabeth. – Já agora, Jack Sparrow encontra-se bem? – Ela franziu o cenho, imprecisa. - Ele deve estar deveras muito chateado por saber que foi enganado duas vezes pelo mesmo homem, o seu amigo James Norrington.

-Maldito seja, como pôde envenenar o coração de um homem bom?

-Eu não fiz nada, deveras. James teve apenas o bom senso de ficar do lado do bem, para derrotar o mal, nada mais do que isso, minha querida. – O sarcasmo de Cutler era plausível. – Sabe o que envenenou o coração dele? Amar você. Uma reles aristocrata que abdicou do luxo para se entregar a uma vida fétida e criminosa, só para seguir o amor de um ferreiro, ou melhor, de um pirata. – Elizabeth sentiu-se atingida pelas palavras certeiras daquele homem, que ressaltou: - Como vê, eu não fiz nada, você fez tudo.

-Você é um monstro sem coração, pior que Davy Jones. – A jovem resfolgou, controlando o seu estado emocional.

-Fácil insultar quando dizemos as verdades…

-Governador Beckett! – Ambos foram interrompidos, quando um guarda entrou no escritório e presenciou aquela cena. Imediatamente sacou o mosquete e fez mira à jovem. – Quieto garoto, você está preso por tentativa de assassinato.

Devagar, Elizabeth foi baixando a espada, como quem se rende. Contudo, deu meia volta e correu para a janela antes de escutar o tiro soar do mosquete, que quase a atingiu. Com a mente a mil à hora, ela visualizou uma corda com enfeites presa no gradeamento da sacada, que estava presa a uma árvore.

-Odeio alturas. – murmurou Elizabeth ao sentir o suor escorregar-lhe pela testa. – Eu te amaldiçoo Jack Sparrow.

Aqueles segundos em que reflectia, pareceram demorar uma eternidade. De um lado, tinha os guardas que se dirigiam na sua direcção, por outro, tinha uma corda que a poderia salvar. Sem mais tempo para pensar, agarrou-se à corda e acabou por deslizar as mãos sobre ela ao mesmo tempo que gritava de pavor. Já perto do tronco da árvore, ela largou a corda antes de embater estrondosamente sobre esta. A pequena queda fez com que Elizabeth desse uma breve pirueta no chão, fazendo com que o seu chapéu se soltasse da cabeça e deixasse seus longos cabelos loiros à vista de todos. Ainda dolorida, ela tentou se levantar quase que instantaneamente, sobretudo quando ouviu os guardas do palácio darem indicações aos que estavam por perto.

"_Estou morta."_ Pensou ao se agarrar à espada no chão e desatar a correr sem rumo.

Ainda que procurasse um local seguro para se esconder, a prioridade dela era sair daquela área protegida do palácio antes que alguém a detivesse. Porém, as suas expectativas de fuga eram quase nulas, principalmente quando viu um batalhão de homens fardados correr atrás dela. Desesperada, pois o portão principal estava rodeado de gente, deteve-se e voltou-se para os homens, de espada erguida para estes.

-Acabou, rendasse ou será pior…

-Não vê que ela pensa que nos vai vencer. – Os guardas riram-se espontaneamente; Elizabeth também se riu sarcasticamente, mesmo nervosa.

-Detesto que me subestimem. – Murmurou com uma centelha provocadora, rodando o cabo da espada entre os dedos. – Tive os melhores professores, por isso, engulam essas palavras. – Bramou, num urro de ataque.

Sem contar que ela fosse capaz de atacar cinco guardas de espadas em punho, alguns deles ficaram abismados, apreciando a jovem a debater-se demasiado bem para uma mulher. Elizabeth não escondia estar apoderada pelo ódio, pois cada golpe que desferia era certeiro e possesso, capaz de destabilizar um homem bem treinado. Contudo, conseguiu derrubar dois dos guardas, um com um golpe cravado no peito, outro porque ficou sem espada.

-Ainda querem continuar me testando?

Os três guardas entreolharam-se confusos. Tinham de a capturar, e isso implicava atacá-la. Num aceno de cabeça, os três concordaram atacá-la em conjunto para poderem apanhá-la desprevenida. Ao seaperceber do plano deles, não teve como escapar de tal tumulto, tendo assim algumas dificuldades em se defender, acabando mesmo por fracassar em algumas estocadas. Nesses golpes fracassados, os guardas iam se aproveitando para a tentar desarmar ou até mesmo feri-la, talvez assim a poderem deixar fraca e prendê-la de uma vez por todas. Até que um deles conseguiu esse feito.

Ao se defender de um golpe, Elizabeth colocou o braço à frente do rosto para se defender, soltando um grito agonizado ao sentir a parte sensível do seu antebraço ser rasgado de uma ponta à outra, pela lâmina de uma das espadas. Em poucos segundos, além da camisa branca ficar manchada de um tom avermelhado, o casaco que trajava também ficou iluminado por traços de sangue vivo. Nesse momento de distracção, apercebeu-se que estava a ser rodeada por mais guardas de mosquete em riste. De dentes cerrados, atirou a espada para o chão e ergueu os braços, cada vez mais zonza e arfante pela dor insistente. Um deles a pegou pelos braços e prendeu-a com as grilhetas, levando-a sem o menos esforço de volta ao escritório, onde estavam todos reunidos, menos o rei.

-Encontramos a intrusa. – Anunciou um dos guardas, atirando-a para a frente de Cutler.

-Podem nos deixar. – Os guardas fizeram uma vénia e saíram.

-Meu Deus, Elizabeth, minha filha.

Emocionada, a jovem não escondeu as lágrimas que toldavam seus olhos amendoados. O Senhor Swann tomou-a em seus braços, beijando-lhe o cimo da cabeça ao mesmo tempo que ela repousava-a sobre o peito dele.

-Elizabeth. – Sibilou James boquiaberto, fitando-a como um enorme carinho, ainda que estivesse abismado. – O que pensa fazer com ela, governador? – O tom enfastiado de James soou para Cutler, que mantinha seus braços cruzados atrás das costas.

-Ainda vou ponderar qual o castigo para este tipo de situações…

-Por Deus, não lhe faça mal, eu lhe suplico. – Bramou o senhor Swann, angustiado enquanto embalava a jovem nos seus braços. – Se bem a conheço, ela só fez isso para me salvar.

-Ela sabia que seria imediatamente presa, caso entrasse nesta cidade. – O olhar de Cutler pousou sobre os dela, que permanecia cerrado. – Ainda para mais, foi caça em flagrante quando me tentava assassinar. A sua sorte é que consegui ocultar isto do rei, que se encontra em repouso.

-Me perdoe pai. – Murmurou Elizabeth a modos de só pai a escutar, que a apertou mais em seu abraço.

-Não posso perdoar algo pelo qual você não tem culpa, minha filha. – Voltou a beijar-lhe o cimo da cabeça, pesaroso.

Custava-lhe saber que o seu pai veria a sua execução e que, nem Jack, nem Will a conseguiriam salvar. Pelo menos estava descansada, tinha evitado que o próprio Will tivesse esse destino. Encarou, então, James, que parecia inconformado com esta situação. Da última vez que se haviam encontrado em Tortuga, James tinha deixado claro que da próxima vez que se vissem, um dos dois não sairia vivo. Pois bem, ele estava certo.

-Cutler condene-me a mim, ao invés dela…

-Não, nem pensar pai, não o vou permitir. – Ela afastou-se dele, porém cambaleou um pouco ao dar os primeiros sinais de fraqueza., o que preocupou James que quase se mobilizou para ampará-la.

-Peço uma audiência, governador, para discutimos melhor o caso. – Argumentou James igualmente desatinado quase intercalando a sentença da jovem.

-Deixem-me a sós com ela, precisarei de lhe dar uma palavrinha. – Cutler mantinha-se insensível àquele discurso deles.

-Não, eu não permitirei… - Ao colocar respeitosamente o braço nos ombros do senhor Swann, James segredou a modos de Cutler não perceber:

-Senhor Swann, será melhor seguir as ordens, eu lhe garanto que Cutler não fará nada contra ela. Eu prometo. Agora venha comigo, por favor. – Rendido, Swann concordou e saiu com ele, deixando Elizabeth e Cutler a sós, frente a frente.

-Com que então pensava desenrascar-se sozinha. Como pôde ser tão tola Elizabeth?

-Luto pela minha liberdade e pela do meu pai, tal como a liberdade dos mares que você tanto nos quer usurpar. – Com a respiração acelerada pelo excesso de dor, tentou acalmar-se ao respirar fundo e continuar: - Pretendo contar tudo ao rei, mal tenha as cartas, por isso eu exijo que mas dê.

-Já viu em que posição se encontra? – Ele soltou uma gargalhada gutural. – Acha mesmo que está em posição de exigir seja o que for? Não se esqueça que além de um edital na praça, você ainda tem um mandato de captura e ordem de ir para a forca, caso seja capturada. É a lei.

-Então porque não me manda logo para a forca? – Provocou, cansada e angustiada.

-É cedo demais…

-Como assim? – O seu cenho enrugou-se, ambígua.

-Seria divertido mantê-la somente presa, servindo como isca para chamar a atenção de Jack Sparrow. – Deu duas passadas pela sala com a mão sobre o queixo, divagando alto: – Todavia, seria o Sparrow tão benfeitor, capaz de ajudar quem arriscou a vida por ele? Acho que não. Penso que ele é demasiado egoísta para se preocupar com o próximo, você não acha?

-O que tanto quer do Jack? – Ela quebrou a linha de pensamento dele, fazendo-o bufar.

-Fazê-lo pagar pelo que me fez. – Massajou discretamente abdómen. – Sem dó nem piedade.

-Isso quer dizer que me vai manter prisioneira até à tripulação do Pérola Negra me vir resgatar?

-Não. Quer dizer que a vou soltar. – Elizabeth olhou-o desconfiada, mas cada vez mais confusa com o rumo da conversa. Afinal, o que queria ele? – Por mais que o pretenda matá-lo, prefiro não facilitar tanto as coisas. Isto é um jogo, minha cara, um jogo ao qual vocês são meros piões que vão acabar na minha mira, mais cedo do que imaginam.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Eu tenho o coração, isso não é novidade para ninguém. E, tanto quanto sei, Jack tem uma divida por saldar com David Jones, uma divida que envolve a alma e a afim liberdade dele pelos mares. – Sorriu, soberano. – Será uma questão de dias, semanas, para que Jack Sparrow se desespere e se dirigir ele mesmo à toca do lobo, sem mandar serviçais fazerem o serviço sujo dele. E aí, eu o capturarei sem dificuldade e farei com que ele implore a sua vida. – Uma nova gargalhada foi escutada. – E logo a seguir, depois de descobrir o poder do coração, poderei eliminar todos os piratas.

-Você é doente. – O choque da informação tinha apanhado Elizabeth completamente de surpresa.

-Por isso, você vai mandar um recado meu ao Sparrow. Dirá que achou o coração, mas não conseguiu apanhá-lo a tempo…

-Não vou fazer isso. – Rosnou no linear das suas forças; mesmo que soubesse mais ao menos o paradeiro do coração, não se atreveria a usar isso contra Jack. - Prefiro morrer, ao trai-los dessa forma.

-Você terá o seu destino.

Matreiro, ele aproximou-se dela, que retrocedeu dois passos até as suas costas baterem suavemente contra a porta. Muito lentamente, ele ergueu a mão e dirigiu-a em direcção ao antebraço direito de Elizabeth, apertando-o cruelmente. A dor insuportável invadiu a jovem; seus joelhos finalmente falsearem, indo de encontra ao chão, como se fizesse uma vénia ao homem que mais detestava na vida. Já Cutler, sorria vitorioso perante a expressão de dor que provocava a alguém traidor, pirata. Por fim, pegou num lenço e limpou a mão coberta de sangue nobre tingido pela vergonha.

-Ficamos esclarecidos? – Ela não respondeu, pois seus sentidos estavam desnorteados e sua visão baça. – Eu não escutei nada…ficamos esclarecidos?

-Sim. – Retrucou num fio de voz.

-Entenda, Elizabeth, isto não é nada pessoal. Poderia usá-la como isco, sim, é verdade, mas num jogo isso não teria tanta graça, sobretudo não seria um motivo válido para capturar Jack Sparrow. – Virou então costas e caminhou em direcção à janela, com o olhar preso no horizonte. – Agora vá. Da próxima vez que ouvir o seu nome, espero que seja no mural de nomes piratas que eu mesmo aniquilei. – E num berro, clamou: - GUARDAS… - Dois guardas entraram apressados pela porta. – Levem-na até á saída e soltem-na. – Eles estranharam aquele pedido. – Estão á espera de quê? Façam o que eu pedi.

Indiferentes, os guardas pegaram-na pelos braços e praticamente arrastaram-na para fora do escritório. Do outro lado da porta, James e o senhor Swann permaneciam à espera, expectantes do resultado da reunião. Porém, quando a viram sair, ambos aceleraram o passo na sua direcção. Os guardas detiveram-se diante do seu superior, que se agachou para fitar o rosto pálido e quase inanimado da mulher.

-Qual o veredicto? – Indagou James aos seus inferiores sem desviar os olhos dela, afagando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

-O governador foi piedoso por esta alma e mandou-a soltar.

James suspirou de alívio, tal como o senhor Swann que levou a mão de encontro ao peito.

-Perdoe-me Elizabeth, por todo o mal. – Rogou, encostando a sua testa à testa dela. – Devia tê-la escutado.

-Todos estamos enredados nesta rede, por isso, não se culpe. – Mesmo diante do olhar angustiado do Comodoro, a jovem sorriu-lhe abertamente.

-Temos ordens para soltá-la no meio da cidade, para que esta retome o seu caminho.

-Deixem-na que eu levo…

-Não, James, cuide de meu pai, por favor. – Ele afastou um pouco a cabeça e anuiu convicto. – Ainda está em tempo de mudar de lado. Eu tenho fé em você.

Finalmente encarou o seu pai. Por mais que ele estivesse a sofrer tanto quanto ela, não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas se quebrassem dos seus olhos. Com as ruas restantes forças, ela soltou-se dos guardas e correu para abraçá-lo uma última vez.

-Eu me vingarei, mais cedo do que imagina…- segredou no ouvido do pai, antes que os guardas voltassem a apanhá-la. – Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso.

Não teve tempo de ler os lábios do pai, pois os guardas voltaram a arrastá-la para fora do palácio enquanto James impedia que o senhor Swann seguisse a filha. Depois de atravessarem os portões para a cidade já apaziguada, eles soltaram-na das grilhetas e atiraram-na para o chão, como se fosse um trapo velho. Sem energias para se erguer, a jovem permaneceu ali deitada, fixando o céu azul e sem nuvens. A pontada aguda no antebraço ensanguentado parecia corroer a sua alma, além de seu corpo enfraquecido não corresponder a qualquer ordem da sua mente. E sem força, nunca que conseguiria voltar para o Pérola, pondo a vida dos tripulantes em risco, caso resolvessem atacar a cidade para a resgatar.

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, viu uma sombra tapar o sol que acalorava o rosto. Por momentos pensou tratar-se de James, mesmo quando o vulto se aninhou diante dela para analisar o corpo longo que residia no seu antebraço. Não teve forças para se debater, nem para falar ou pedir ajuda, por isso, deixou essa pessoa tratar de si.

-Isso está feio Elizabeth! – Conhecia aquela voz feminina, além de que, essa pessoa a conhecia. – Anda, eu te ajudo.

-Quem é você? – Soprou num fio de voz.

-Memória curta que você tem! – Ela riu-se alto, ajudando Elizabeth a levantar-se.

**Não sei quando voltarei a postar, pois terei a semana cheia de provas. Por isso, vai ser um pouco complicado, porém, não impossível. Mesmo assim, agradeço às pessoas que têm vindo a comentar a fic e lamento de coração não poder hoje retribuir-vos as reviews. **

**Bom até ao próximo capitulo e até lá desejo ver as vossas opiniões. **

**Beijocas e Fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	17. A última hipótese

**Capitulo 16**

**A última hipótese**

Sentado na amurada do convés, e cada vez mais impaciente, Will não desprendia o seu olhar do horizonte a modos de captar algum movimento no mar que o alertasse da chegada de Elizabeth. Porém, nem uma única ave rapina voava no extenso céu, para desespero do jovem. Somente as breves lufadas de ar o acompanhavam nessa espera, atenuando o seu estado de quase loucura.

Já Jack apreciava o jovem garoto, aproximando-se dele em leves passadas, com o seu jeito peculiar.

-Não era você que confiava na sua amada? – Will voltou os olhos angustiados para o capitão. – Então, meu filho está na hora de descolar esse olhar do horizonte.

-Vai achar isto ridículo, mas eu tenho um pressentimento que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela. – Discretamente, Will massajou o peito como se tentasse amenizar o peso da culpa que sentia por tê-la deixado ir sozinha.

-Se algo tivesse acontecido, Tia Dalma teria nos comunicado, embora ela esteja há horas no seu estado de meditação. – E rodou os olhos, enfadado. – E você também diz isso porque está apaixonado… - Fez um esgar de repulsa.

-Terá o famoso capitão Jack Sparrow, me dando conselhos amorosos? – E num tom de escárnio, continuou: - Não me diga que Isabella lhe deu mesmo a volta à cabeça. – Por fim gargalhou para surpresa de Jack, que cerrou o cenho.

-Está doido, garoto? Meu coração pertence única e exclusivamente ao mar, nada mais do que isso. – E manhoso, encostou-se na amurada. - Entenda, Jack Sparrow nunca deixaria uma mulher controlar os seus sentimentos, savvy? – Por que razão aquilo parecia não condizer com a verdade?

Se isso fosse verdade, então porque estava arriscando a vida por ela? Não era remorso, pois nunca sentira isso na vida por ninguém. Poderia argumentar com o facto do mundo pirata estar sendo ameaçado de extinção, pelo seu mais antigo inimigo. Contudo, mais uma vez isso não batia certo. Por muito que soubesse que nunca se poderia apaixonar, pois os seus inimigos imediatamente usariam isso contra si, o facto é que nutria sentimentos por Isabella. E Davy Jones tinha sido o primeiro a usar essa informação para o chantagear, raptando o seu tesouro. O que adiantava amar, se isso seria a maior desgraça de um homem? Por mais individualista que fosse, em termos de sentimentos, não podia ser egoísta a esse ponto e deixá-la morrer.

Embora afirmasse que o seu único amor era o Pérola e o mar, confessava a si mesmo que Elizabeth também tinha baralhado a sua cabeça. Especialmente quando ela apareceu em Tortuga, disposta a tudo para encontrar Will, nem que para isso tivesse que ir até ao Fim do Mundo. E foi nesse momento que Jack viu que Elizabeth poderia ser a mulher ideal para si, embora ela fosse noiva do seu amigo…sim, amigo William Turner. Mesmo contrariado, ele reconheceu que ela perturbava o seu íntimo de uma maneira ambígua e sombria. De olhos impostos igualmente no horizonte, Jack recordou o beijo que ambos tinham trocado minutos antes de o Kraken atacar o Pérola novamente. Tinha sido a atracção mais fatal da sua vida, tendo como consequência a sua vida, porém, foi nessa circunstância que ambos provaram que não tinha sido em vão o desafio proposto um ao outro. Ele provou ser um bom homem e ela uma pirata. A curiosidade de outrora, não passava de uma diminuta lembrança no tempo, sendo selada pelo perdão que ambos trocaram.

A sua mente vagueou para o limite do pensamento de Jack, onde se apercebeu que essa atracção tinha sido findada ao conhecer Isabella, a mulher que entrou na sua vida feito um furação indomável, capaz de diversificar tudo aquilo que Jack acreditara até agora. A possível mulher que Jack conseguia ver na sua vida, partilhando com ela cada momento, cada glória, cada sensação de liberdade que sentia.

"_Menos tesouros e riquezas, isso só a mim me pertence..." _

-Capitão! Está bem? Estou há algum tempo falando consigo e você no mundo da lua. – Apreciou Will, fazendo Jack despertar do transe.

-Estava pensando em como entraremos em Port Royal, caso Elizabeth não volte…

**XxxXxxX**

-Anna Maria? – Balbuciou Elizabeth, ainda meia desnorteada.

-Pelo menos já é bom sinal me reconhecer. – Anna Maria aninhou-se para ajudar Elizabeth a erguer-se, praticamente segurando-a pelos braços. – Pelo seu estado físico, notasse que não veio fazer uma mera visita à cidade. O que se está passando?

-É uma longa história. – Elizabeth acomodou-se melhor e tentou manter-se em pé, sozinha. – Por acaso está interessada em rever Jack Sparrow?

-Ando há mais de quatro meses à procura desse traste.

-Então vamos, eu estou indo para o Pérola Negra. – A mulata anuiu com um sorriso soberbo. - Aproveito e conto-lhe o que se está passando.

Antes de começarem a caminhada rumo ao bote, Anna Maria sacou um lenço do bolso e deliberou atá-lo no antebraço de Elizabeth de forma a estancar o sangue que insistia em ser derramado. Por fim, colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela e ajudou a jovem a mover-se até ao porto. Já Elizabeth, arfante, resumia a pormenor o que ocorrera desde a partida de Anna Maria da tripulação do Pérola Negra até ao momento em que ela mesma aportara em Port Royal. Cada vez mais perto do cais, Anna Maria ficava abismada com todos os detalhes tempestuosos, especialmente quando soube o que acontecera a Jack.

-Confesso que isso é muita informação para assimilar num curto espaço de tempo. – Declarou ao depositar Elizabeth no bote, levando a mão ao queixo. – Quer dizer que Jack Sparrow além de estar a ser perseguido por Cutler Becket, o suposto governador de Por Royal, derrotou o monstro marinho mais temido dos sete mares; foi salvo por uma mulher chamada Isabella Morgan, que foi raptada por Davy Jones, que está chantageando Jack para conseguir recuperar o coração e assim lhe entregar de novo a jovem. Já você estava tentando desmascarar Cutler diante o rei…

-Para ter liberdade perante os mares, já que nós piratas, estamos em perigo de extinção, caso Cutler descubra como manobrar o coração – Concluiu Elizabeth, desiludida por não ter conseguido completar o seu intento.

-Só Jack para desencadear uma coisa dessas. – Riu-se abertamente quando desamarrava as amarras do bote, entrando nele.

-E você? Porque está aqui?

-Decidi vender o meu navio a bom preço. – Abanou algibeira presa no cinto, lucrativa. – E me juntar novamente à tripulação do Pérola Negra. – Mordeu o lábio para evitar sorrir. – A minha vida de capitã era monótona, por isso decidi procurar Jack a Tortuga. Como não o encontrei lá, pensei que estivesse por estas paragens. Pelos vistos não errei muito.

-Não muito. – Ao pegar num dos remos, Elizabeth grunhiu de dor.

-Deixe estar, eu trato disso. – Gentilmente tirou o remo da mão dela. – E pressione a ferida até ao navio. Lá eu tratarei melhor disso. – Finalmente começou a remar. – Diga-me uma coisa: como é essa Isabella? Alguma dama de alta sociedade que Jack acidentalmente recrutou no seu navio?

-Muito pelo contrário, ela é o tipo de mulher ideal para Jack. – Elizabeth sorriu levemente com o olhar inclinado para o céu, estranhando não sentir inveja por tais palavras. – É forte, determinada, corajosa e uma bela pirata. Por conseguinte, parece ter conquistado o coração de capitão.

-Quem diria, o Capitão coração de Pedra, apaixonado. Muito interessante…

-Jack estava com esperanças de recuperar rapidamente o coração, visto que o prazo que Davy Jones deu está acabando. – Elizabeth enterrou as mãos no rosto, murmurando: - Eu podia ter me esforçado mais…

-Esforçado mais implicava o quê? Morrer? É que caso não tenha reparado, você está ferida e só não morreu na forca, porque o homem, como você disse, é louco. – Aplacou Anna Maria cravando o olhar cerrado no jovem à sua frente.

-Uma coisa é certa, foi bom ter te encontrado, caso contrário a tripulação do Pérola Negra não hesitaria em atacar. – Novo grunhido soou da voz dela, que respirou fundo. – Vamos ver o que Jack fará, depois deste fracasso.

Inevitavelmente a viagem caiu num silêncio aprazível, já que Elizabeth não tinha muita energia a gastar em falas. Porém, pouco faltava para alcançarem o navio negro, já que este se avistava na linha do horizonte, ancorado em alto mar. Elizabeth tentou se desligar da sensação de inutilidade que sentia, sobretudo por esperar palavras zombeteiras de Jack, mesmo que este não ficasse satisfeito com a situação. Voltou a passar a mão pelo rosto suado, repleta em arrepios igualmente frios que percorriam o seu corpo.

Finalmente, quando avistou o bote a se aproximar, Will saltou da amurada para o convés e advertiu os marujos da chegada de Elizabeth. Jack achegou-se perto do pirata para receber a jovem, expectante. Não escondia a sua curiosidade perante o facto de Elizabeth ter ou não conseguido desmascarar Cutler e recuperado o coração, contudo, era mau sinal ela voltar sozinha. A atenção de Jack quebrou-se quando Tia Dalma, depois de ter ficado trancada em seus aposentos para meditação, compareceu no convés feito um furacão.

-Ela não conseguiu, pois não? – Confidenciou o capitão com a feiticeira, que olhava os dois homens expectantes.

-Porque não me consultaram antes? – Renomeou, exaltada.

-Você detesta ser interrompida nas suas meditações…

-Pois bem, então vão semear aquilo que plantaram. – A mulher desapareceu numa questão de segundos.

O coração de Will acelerou ruidosamente mediante as palavras ásperas da feiticeira, contudo, não ousou contestar o sentido daquela sentença, tal como Jack, que voltou o olhar para o bote. Todavia, havia algo que não batia certo. Como era possível haver duas pessoas naquele bote? Sem chamar a atenção de ninguém, recorreu à luneta para decifrar aquele enigma. De sobrancelha empinada, delineou os contornos femininos da pessoa que remava, focando-se principalmente no rosto dela. A sua expressão de assombro não escapou ao olhar atento de Will, que logo tratou de o abordar.

-O que se passa?

-Ou os meus olhos estão moídos, ou a pessoa que está com Elizabeth é, nada mais do que nada menos, Anna Maria. – Fechou a luneta e levou-a de novo ao seu lar.

Já próximo do casco do navio, Jonh e Ragetti lançaram as cordas para que Anna Maria atasse na pequena embarcação. Após essa operação, Will e mais alguns membros da tripulação elevaram cuidadosamente o bote para o puxarem em direcção ao tabuado convés, onde Will reparou no estado maltrapilha da sua amada.

-Meu Deus, eu não devia ter permitido essa loucura. – Sem que ela relutasse, Will tomou-a no colo com o máximo cuidado para não a magoar ainda mais.

-Leve-a para os meus aposentos e deite-a lá. – Sem hesitar, Will apressou o passo para depositar a amada num local tranquilo. – Agora nós. Posso saber o que faz aqui? – Num gesto automático, Jack elevou a mão para auxiliar Anna Maria a sair do bote.

-Nãosentiu saudades minhas, capitão? – Ousada, ela piscou-lhe o olho

-Você não devia estar algures, perdida nesses oceanos a navegar no seu barquinho?

-Meu caro capitão, aquela não era a vida que pedi a Deus. Prefiro usufruir da _animação _que este navio tem para oferecer. – E sem pedir autorização, adentrou pelo convés, proferindo alto: - Agora, se não se importa, vou tratar do antebraço de alguém que ousou desafiar aquela escumalha de Port Royal.

-Elizabeth. – Murmurou à medida que as suas feições ficavam sisudas.

Instintivamente, Jack seguiu Anna Maria pela escotilha abaixo em passo acelerado. Como aquela Elizabeth tinha conseguido sair com vida? O seu estado não era o melhor, mas mesmo que ela tivesse sido capturada, como Cutler a tinha deixado viver, já que ela tinha a cabeça a prémio? Inundado em perguntas, viu Anna Maria arrastar a porta, interrompendo os burburinhos preocupados de Will para uma Elizabeth queixosa. Ao ver o capitão, a jovem tentou erguer-se, porém, foi barrada por Will que não a deixou. Jack apenas permanecia emudecido a contemplar a moça quase esmaecida.

-Jack, eu preciso… eu preciso falar…

-Por favor Liz, você precisa de descansar…

-Calma darling, você não está em condições. – Tentou Jack, mesmo sobre a voz apreensiva de Will.

Anna Maria voltou a desaparecer pela entrada em busca dos instrumentos certos para curar o braço ferido de Elizabeth. Já esta continuava a debater-se nos braços de Will de maneira a contar tudo, antes que sua mente escurecesse.

-Ele está louco, Jack. Cutler conseguiu levar a sua avante. – Em meio de lágrimas, Elizabeth mantinha a cabeça baixa para que isso passasse despercebido. – Ele oficializou o cargo como governador na cidade.

Jack soltou um impropério sonoro enquanto Will levava as mãos ao rosto, rendido. Naquele curto espaço, Anna Maria voltou a entrar nos aposentos com um pano, uma agulha e uma garrafa de Rum, pousando-as no chão, perto da cama onde Elizabeth estava deitada. Com um punhal, rasgou a manga do casaco e da ensanguentada camisa, levando a jovem a grunhir.

-Para Cutler isto é um jogo, e nós somos meros piões na sua mão, ele mesmo o afirmou. – Contestou de dentes cerrados, num tom rancoroso. – Mas o que ele mais quer é se vingar de você, Jack. Cutler só não me usou como isca, porque pretende que você atraque lá pelo coração, por causa da divida que você tem para com Davy Jones. Ele quer que você implore pela sua vida…

-O que vamos fazer, Jack? – Numa voz inquieta, Will questionou o capitão, voltando a relembrá-lo: - Não se esqueça que não é só a sua alma que está dependente desse coração, tanto Isabella como os mares estão no fio da navalha.

-Com diz a Tia Dalma, o destino encarregar-se-á disso. Embora eu não acredite em destino…- Quase cuspiu aquelas palavras, com o sobrolho carregado.

-Antes de Cutler aparecer no escritório, surgiu-me a ideia de que o coração pudesse estar no cofre câmara do subsolo. Não há local mais seguro para tal. – Anunciou vendo Will fitá-la, surpreso.

-É isso mesmo…

-Bem, eu sei que esta conversa é muito importante, mas eu preciso tratar deste antebraço. Hoje, de preferência. – Os dois homens silenciaram e Elizabeth bufou ao tombar a cabeça na almofada.

Primeiramente, Anna Maria passou-lhe um pano para ela morder, caso sentisse alguma dor. Depois, levou o gargalo à boca e arrancou a rolha com os dentes, depositando um pouco de Rum no braço esticado. Elizabeth soltou um berro abafado pelo pano enquanto Will continuava a afagar-lhe os cabelos, com remorsos por tê-la deixado ir sozinha.

-Me perdoe, por favor. – Encostou a testa à cabeça dela e evitou que lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos diante o sofrimento da amada.

Logo a seguir, Anna Maria pegou na linha e enfiou-a na agulha, pronta a enterrar na pele do antebraço de Elizabeth. No segundo berro da jovem, Jack deu meia volta e afastou-se, não deixando de escutar os grunhidos incompreensíveis dela pelo corredor do convés inferior ao mesmo tempo que caminhava para a sua cabine. Nesse percurso, a mente de Jack trabalhava a mil, numa explosão de estardalhaços. Cutler tinha-o atingido em dois pontos. O primeiro estava agora deitado na cama de seus aposentos; o segundo, bom, esse estava em Port Royal, que por conseguinte, estava muito bem escondido. Era como Elizabeth tinha dito: para Cutler, isto não passava de um jogo, no qual o trunfo final seria capturar Jack Sparrow; essa seria a sua recompensa. E Jack não estava disposto a dar-lhe esse prazer. Contudo, era como o reverso de uma medalha. Se não fizesse nada para capturar o coração, nunca mais poderia resgatar Isabella. A imagem pálida dela pairou-lhe nos seus pensamentos, aprisionada e maltratada no recanto mais escuro do Holandês Voador.

-Tenho de ver o que vou fazer! – Murmurou após subir o último degrau da escotilha e ser recebido pelo sol cálido do Caribe. – Mas o quê?

Ao abrir a porta da cabine, tomou um breve susto ao reparar que Tia Dalma permanecia sentada na sua cadeira, tal e qual como se o esperasse. Os seus dedos tamborilavam nos braços da cadeira, impacientes. À cautela, Jack fechou lentamente a porta, com o sobrolho erguido.

-Vá Jack, faça as perguntas exactas. – Propôs a feiticeira ao inclinar-se para a frente e sobrepor os braços no tampo da mesa.

-Bugger, o que raios faço? – Indagou ao tombar enfadonhamente na cadeira enquanto passeava os longos dedos sobre as tranças de seu queixo. – Não posso me aventurar por Port Royal, Elizabeth foi a prova disso.

-Quem diria, o famoso Jack Sparrow com dúvidas. – A feiticeira gesticulou a mão para ele, numa entoação convidativa: - Porque não opta pela tão nomeada terceira opção, que é tão normal em você?

-E qual seria essa? – Jack inclinou-se igualmente sobre a mesa, com a curiosidade aguçada.

-Fugir; esquecer de tudo e partir para uma nova aventura, onde Jack Sparrow é somente um pirata comum em busca de riquezas. Resumindo, ter um absoluto acto de cobardia. – Jack prendeu a sua atenção num ponto imaginário e ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, erguendo o dedo indicativo.

-Acho que podemos ponderar essa sugestão. – Ponderou em tom vago, sem cruzar o olhar com Dalma. – É prática, simples e eficaz, tal e qual como eu gosto. – Por fim ergueu os olhos marotos para ela, que mantinha a expressão cerrada. – Como não me lembrei disso antes.

-Vou ignorar essa frase só porque tenho piedade pela sua alma. – Ele fez beicinho perante o bufar da feiticeira. – Agora concentrasse. Há uma quarta opção que não será muito favorável para você. – Mesmo de cenho franzido, Jack fez uma mesura para Dalma continuar o seu raciocínio: - Trocar de lugar com Isabella. Pagar de uma vez a divida que tem para com Davy Jones.

-O quê? Pirou? – Jack levantou-se de repente e esbracejou, deixando a cadeira cair num estrondo que entoou na cabine.

-Se quer salvar a garota, essa é a única opção, visto que as suas duas opções são nulas…

-Isso está fora de questão. Tenho pena que ela tenha entrado neste jogo ridículo, mas não posso fazer mais nada por ela. – Tia Dalma abanava a cabeça, incrédula – Tenho amor á vida…

-Amor à vida? Isto tudo desencadeou por sua causa. – Vociferou, irritada. – Se não tivesse feito aquele pacto há treze anos, nada disto estaria acontecendo. Você cutucou dois monstros adormecidos: Cutler e Davy. – Ela ergueu-se encarando ferozmente o pirata. – Além do mais, você fez com que as duas mulheres, que até agora se preocuparam de verdade consigo, arriscassem a vida inutilmente. Por isso, pare de ser egoísta e tenha uma atitude distinta uma vez na vida, Jack.

-Eu não sabia das consequências…

-Não, Jack, você sabia. O seu erro foi pensar que se safava, como das outras vezes. Mas desta vez, o destino castigou-o por, mais uma vez, você ter tentado trapaceá-lo. – O silêncio imperou naquele espaço. – Pense nisso. – Sem mais nada a dizer, saiu.

-Mulheres, quando se juntam são piores que um temporal; derrubam qualquer navio e baralham qualquer homem. – Instintivamente, Jack pegou na bússola e abriu-a. – Vamos lá ver o que o tão falado destino me reserva. - A bússola parecia não querer parar, o que fazia os nervos de Jack florescerem. Duas voltas para a esquerda, quatro para a direita até que de repente parou num único ponto. – Bem me parecia.

**XxxXxxX**

Isabella permanecia encostada à parede, com os braços cruzados e a cabeça recostada sobre a janela empoeirada, sem visão possível para o exterior. Depois da conversa com Davy Jones, ela não ousara sair outra vez daqueles aposentos, mesmo assim, nada impedia que seus pensamentos voassem o mais longe possível dali. Mais propriamente para o Pérola Negro, estivesse ele onde estivesse. Num suspiro, a jovem levou a mão ao rosto, especialmente ao perceber que o prazo que Davy dera a Jack estava se encurtando cada vez mais. E nada dele aparecer. Será que teria desistido? E se algo tivesse corrido mal? Desesperada com o rumo que os seus pensamentos estavam tomando, ela chocalhou a cabeça. Acima de tudo, preferia pensar que ele tivera uma atitude egoísta e fugido para bem longe, onde ninguém o conseguisse encontrar. Nem que para isso, ela tivesse que passar a vida naquele navio, longe da liberdade que poderia usufruir ao lado do seu verdadeiro amor.

Frustrada com esse tipo de pensamento, a jovem dirigiu-se até à penteadeira, onde estava lá depositada uma terrina com água. Decidida a refrescar-se, Isabella desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da camisa esfarrapada e pegou no pano ensopado dentro da água cristalina, passando-o pelo pescoço várias vezes. Contudo, de frente para o espelho, algo a espavoriu. Abaixo do vão dos seus seios residia a sua marca de nascença, contudo, esta estava maior desde a última vez que reparara, talvez até mesmo do tamanho de uma amêndoa.

Ela levou a mão ao encontro do sinal e muito lentamente elevou o olhar até fixá-lo no espelho. Com a respiração acelerada, Isabella presenciou, através dos seus olhos, uma mulher proteger um homem de um possível confronto. Segundos depois, uma bala foi de encontro ao seu peito, fazendo-a cair nos braços dessa pessoa. Simultaneamente à visão, Isabella berrou ao sentir a sua marca arder como se a estivessem rasgando por dentro do peito. Com a visão turva, ela ainda conseguiu ver sangue a escorregar-lhe pelo nariz enquanto cambaleava para trás, escrava da dor que faziam suas pernas falsear. Incompreensivelmente, Isabella acabou por baquear no chão, arfante, sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo. Tremula, e cada vez mais perturbada, levou a mão ao nariz de forma a estancar o sangue.

Nesse mesmo momento, Davy adentrou pelo quarto a dentro, com receio que algo se passasse. Ao vê-la no chão, com a respiração entrecortada e a sangrar pelo nariz, não hesitou em ajudá-la, porém, ela elevou o braço em detenção.

-Não…não preciso de ajuda, Davy. – Balbuciou de olhos fechados e encostada à cama ao passo que tentava controlar a respiração e a dor.

-O que se passou? – Preocupado, ele remexia os tentáculos sem saber o que fazer.

-Tropecei no banco e cai, nada mais. – Mentiu sem o encarar. – Por favor, deixe-me só. – Hesitante, ele acabou por sair, deixando-a ainda no chão, ofegante. - Foi assim que eu morri.

Com as lágrimas nos olhos, ela chorou pelo facto de cada vez ter mais a certeza que sim, ela era a reencarnação de alguém que não queria ser. Tudo o que tinha vivido até agora poderia ser apagado num piscar de olhos, caso a sua alma fosse clareando o passado que não era dela; o passado de Constância com Davy Jones. E se isso acontecesse, se sua alma recuperasse todas as memórias anteriores a esta vida, então nunca mais poderia ter Jack. Não poderia ter certeza se o que sentia era ela, ou Constância.

Aterrorizada, ela tentou erguer-se com alguma dificuldade, agarrando os cobertores para puxá-la para cima. Ainda zonza, contemplou o quarto. Estar naquele navio era um impulso para despertar a sua alma adormecida. E não podia permitir isso, não agora.

Limpando o sangue do nariz com a manga, ela moveu-se até à porta e abriu-a, desatando a correr perante o olhar curioso e surpreso dos monstros marinhos que estavam no convés. Sem os encarar, a jovem desceu a escotilha para poder chegar ao seu destino: Bill Turner, que se encontrava na mesma cela.

-Isabella, querida, o que faz aqui? – Indagou surpreso, sobretudo por vê-la num estado tão alterado.

-Ajude-me, eu não aguento mais, eu… - A jovem deixou-se deslizar pelas grades, agastada. – Preciso urgentemente sair daqui, a hora chegou.

-O que ocorreu? – Ele tentou consolá-la por entre as grades.

-Tive a confirmação que sou aquilo que não quero ser: a reencarnação da infanta. – A voz falseou-lhe no último remate. – E cada minuto que passo neste navio, a minha alma vai se libertando da pessoa que sou hoje, e eu não posso permitir isso.

-Não posso consentir que você sofra. – E num tom mais baixo, quase perto do ouvido dela, ele segredou: - Logo à noite, quando a tripulação estiver a descansar ou se divertindo, me encontre na proa.

-Isso vai ser arriscado…

-Não se preocupe, já fiz isso uma vez, posso sempre fazer mais uma. – E sorriu ternamente, amenizando o coração dela. – E sabe para onde ir?

-Irei a Port Royal, já que estamos perto. Tenho uma vaga ideia do que vou fazer por lá, talvez provar a uma certa pessoa que não sou tão inútil quando ele pensava. – O cenho permanecia franzido e o olhar fixo em um ponto incerto.

-E se Jack aparecer para te resgatar?

-Duvido muito. – Isabella baixou a cabeça num esgar de desilusão. – Talvez tenha pescado uma sereia no meio do caminho e se esquecido do acordo que traçou com Davy.

-Will não iria permitir isso, acredite. – Bill afagou os cabelos da jovem, que sorriu abertamente.

-Só o senhor para me acalmar…

-Mesmo assim, eu acho melhor você ir lá para cima, para não chamar muita atenção. Até lá, vá se preparando.

-Sim, talvez seja mesmo o ideal. Até logo e obrigada. – Isabella depositou um beijo na testa de Bill e elevou-se num pulo, numa nova correria.

-Pobre moça, Jack Sparrow nunca a devia ter envolvido nesta situação!

Já mais calma, ela caminhou descontraidamente até ao seu quarto, massajando o peito ainda ardente. Ao pisar o convés superior, os mesmos olhares incertos voltaram a fixar em si, como se uma doida se tratasse. Com uma passada mais branda, ela pigarreou e dirigiu-se para o aposento, sem se importar com tal conspecto. Após fechar a porta, Isabella encostou-se a esta, ainda incerta do que fazer para seguir o plano. O certo é que estava ansiosa para que anoitecesse, e assim abandonar definitivamente aquele navio, contudo, receava que algo corresse mal. Então, de olhos fechados, visualizou o plano quase perfeito, caso tudo sucedesse bem.

-Mal saia daqui, primeiramente irei quebrar as demais maldições. – divagou sem abrir os olhos. – A de Davy, a minha e a de Jack – De relance, abriu os olhos e fitou a ponta da bota gasta, continuando: - Mas para isso, terei de conseguir chegar a Port Royal. O pior será entrar lá. – Instintivamente, elevou o olhar até se focar no guarda roupa, onde elevou um sorriso matreiro. – Não deve de ser muito difícil.

Isabella abriu o roupeiro de rompante, deparando-se abismadamente com luxuosos vestidos de seda e algodão, todos eles perfeitamente trabalhados à mão. Ainda que tivessem dois séculos, o estado dos vestidos estavam plenamente intocáveis, como se tivessem sido colocados hoje ali dentro. Ela levou a mão a um de algodão claro. Tal como previra, eles eram originados na Espanha, o que facilitaria ainda mais o seu plano.

-E se uma pobre donzela indefesa desse à costa de Port Royal? Uma jovem duquesa espanhola que tão rudemente foi atacada por Jack Sparrow? Será que Cutler Beckett negaria albergue na sua cidade? – E gargalhou, pegando no vestido que tocara e do qual lhe agradara. – É nestes momentos que tenho de pensar como Jack Sparrow.

Por fim, dirigiu-se ao guarda jóias, onde pegou apenas em meia dúzia de jóias para se enfeitar, dando-lhe um ar mais aristocrata. Depois de ter enfiado dois anéis de safira e pequenos diamantes incrustados; uns brincos com o feitio de conchas, todo ele em ouro; uma pulseira idêntica ao anel de safira e finalmente um colar igualmente parecido com o conjunto de jóias anteriores, Isabella tratou do cabelo, puxando-o todo ele para trás e amarrando-o no cimo da cabeça, num coque perfeitamente bem moldado.

Com o coração acelerado, a jovem voltou a fitar-se ao espelho, não se reconhecendo. Estava tudo aquilo que não era: uma nobre. Tudo aquilo que poderia ter sido, caso a sua mão não morresse tão prematuramente e tivesse casado. Para retoque final, a jovem procurou algumas maquiagens que pudessem delinear outros traços no seu rosto, para finalmente deixar de ser Isabella Morgan e reencarnar Maria de Guevara, a duquesa de Medina de las Torres.

**XxxXxxX**

-Marujos, tenho indicações de última hora. – Anunciava Jack, após horas enfiado na sua cabine, pensando nas palavras rudes de Tia Dalma.

Toda a tripulação parou de fazer as suas tarefas, reunindo-se no convés superior. De braços cruzados nas costas, Jack caminhava de um lado para o outro ao mesmo tempo que ponderava sobre as suas últimas decisões. Se realmente teria audácia para traçar tal feito. Tia Dalma apenas fitava-o, juntamente com Barbossa, que mantinha o cenho cerrado de curiosidade.

-O que ele pensa fazer, Dalma?

-Algo que nem todo o homem tem coragem para fazer. – E sorriu-lhe brevemente, sem desviar o olhar.

-Após a última tentativa de penetrar na cidade não dar certo, já que Cutler é oficialmente governador e não facilitará em nada essa tarefa, eu decidi que… - Jack suspirou mediante a atenção da sua tripulação. – Não arriscarei mais vidas e me entregarei a Davy Jones, trocando de lugar com Isabella.

Houve um silêncio sepulcral no navio, demonstrando o choque e a surpresa estampada no rosto de cada um; por fim, uma explosão de murmúrios invadiu o convés. Elizabeth que se mantinha em repouso, foi ajudada por Anna Maria, que a levou de encontro ao convés. Em passos curtos, Elizabeth desprendeu-se de Anna e penetrou pelo meio da multidão, detendo-se em frente de Jack.

-Elizabeth, você devia de estar a descansar… - Ponderou Will ao tentar ampará-la.

-Como você ousou ter uma reunião com toda a tripulação e não me convocar? – Reprovou, soltando-se bruscamente de Will, com um misto de surpresa e repreensão. – Você não pode fazer isso, ainda podemos tentar.

-Lamento se o seu esforço não foi recompensado. – Retrucou sem fitar a tripulação para esconder a mágoa que sentia naquele momento.

-Você não pode deixar que Cutler leve a melhor, se ele descobrir a funcionalidade do coração, será o nosso fim…

-Mas ao menos, pela primeira vez, terei a minha consciência tranquila por salvar quem não teve culpa de entrar nesta história. – Fez uma breve pausa onde só os seus breves passos até à amurada foram escutados. – Não poderei ser sempre eu a _salvar o mundo pirata_. Caso todos os piratas saibam desta nova ameaça, não tardarão em intervir. E é a partir daí que lavo minhas mãos.

-Pela primeira vez, Jack está tomando a atitude certa, embora pesarosa para nós. – Concluiu Tia Dalma, para espanto de Elizabeth que chocalhou a cabeça.

-E como será daqui para a frente? Quem tomará conta deste navio? – Indagou Marty cada vez mais confuso com a situação.

-De certo escolheria o Capitão Barbossa ou até mesmo John Sparrow, mas pensando bem, eu irei dar este lugar a quem realmente mereceu e que esteve sempre presente: senhor Gibbs.

-Eu, Jack? Porquê? – Gibbs escancarou a boca, sem saber articular as palavras, além da designação de Barbossa que mantinha o maxilar cerrado:

-Sim, porquê ele?

-Porque ao contrário de certas pessoas, que se amotinaram contra mim, o senhor Gibbs sempre me acompanhou e me foi fiel, além de conhecer todos os cantos deste garanhão. – Passou a mão pela amurada negra do navio.

-Obrigado capitão. – Gibbs sentiu-se lisonjeado, passando a manga pelo canto dos olhos.

-Trate bem do meu garoto. – Afirmou o capitão ao tirar o chapéu e colocá-lo na cabeça do primeiro imediato. – É tudo o que tenho de mais valioso.

-Não se preocupe, eu tomarei. Com a ajuda de toda a tripulação.

-O que uma mulher faz, não é capitão? – Interpelou Anna Maria soltando um sorriso maroto.

-Você nem faz ideia…-E elevou o canto do lábio, num sorriso maroto.

-Jack, por favor, pondere. – Implorou Elizabeth vendo Jack irredutível.

-Já poderei tudo o que tinha a ponderar, savvy? – E de mãos atrás das costas, continuou a caminhar pelo tabuado do navio, divagando alto: - O Holandês Voador está a Sul da Jamaica, por isso, demoraremos menos de dois dias a chegar lá. Mãos à obra. – A tripulação continuou imóvel. – Do que esperam? Quero este navio a todo pano. – Por fim, a tripulação entreolhou-se e, sem questionar a ordem do capitão, trataram e pôr mãos ao trabalho; Jack dirigiu-se para os seus aposentos em silêncio.

Jack impeliu a porta lentamente para fitar o seu quarto, como se parasse no tempo. Deixou, então, sua mente divagar por cada lembrança que sustentava aqueles aposentos, sobretudo quando Isabella estava lá. Num suspiro fora do vulgar, arrastou-se até à cama, onde se deitou. Como era possível estar abdicando de tudo o que construíra por uma mulher? Não era do seu feitio. Tinha mudado assim tanto? Era isso possível? Pelos vistos, parecia que sim. Por mais que julgasse que Isabella era a reencarnação da tal infanta, e que Davy Jones já tinha conhecimento desse facto, não podia deixá-la lá eternamente, esperando indulgência de Davy, que supostamente não estará disposto a trocá-la após essa descoberta. Pelo menos, poderia se juntar a ela, caso isso acontecesse. E assim, poderia sentir o cheiro da sua pele; o toque suave das suas mãos fragosas e degustar novamente dos seus beijos. Mas o mais importante, era pedir-lhe perdão pela maneira rude como a tratou, no dia anterior ao de a levarem.

Os seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando alguém bateu na porta entreaberta. Elizabeth espreitou por entre a frecha, insegura. Apenas num movimento e mão, Jack mandou-a entrar.

-Se vem aqui tentar me fazer mudar de ideias, então esqueça, já está decidido. – Num pulo indiscreto, Jack sentou-se na cama.

-Vim apenas dizer que admiro o seu acto. – Ela tomou a audácia de se sentar ao lado dele, com os olhos na biqueira da bota. – Você realmente mudou muito por ela. Finalmente esse coração de pedra amoleceu. – E sorriu ao fitar o perfil incerto do capitão.

-Eu sou imprevisível, darling. – E nos seus lábios um sorriso se iluminou, mesmo que contrafeito.

-Há um tempo atrás, eu daria tudo para estar no lugar dela. – Ela mordeu o lábio, reprimindo um sorriso ao se erguer e dar costas. – Jack, eu queria ter a certeza de uma coisa, antes de você se entregar.

-O quê? – O capitão ergueu-se igualmente, detendo-se apenas atrás das costas de Elizabeth, que se virou de rompante; seus olhos foram direccionados para os negros que a fixavam, ambíguos.

-Beije-me. – Jack hesitou, ficando atónico com a situação presente

-Você não acha que uma vez já foi o suficiente…

-Esta será a última vez.

Vagarosamente, os lábios de Elizabeth se aproximaram perigosamente dos dele, que a fitava de forma hesitante. Finalmente, Jack passou a mão pela nuca dela e cortou a distância que os separava, afundando os lábios dele nos dela, num beijo fogoso para ambos. A jovem enlaçou sorrateiramente os braços no pescoço dele enquanto lembranças daquele fatídico dia lhes preenchia a memória, que ambos tentaram combater com sucesso. Porém, neste longo beijo, Elizabeth sorriu interiormente ao ter as respostas que anteriormente baralhavam sua cabeça. Já Jack tirava as mesmas conclusões: desde que Isabella entrara na sua vida, Elizabeth era só uma mera lembrança. Aos poucos, cada vez mais ofegantes, os dois se distanciaram, porém, não se descolaram totalmente.

-Até ontem, eu julgava-me apaixonada por você; pensava que aquele beijo tinha sido uma igual armadilha para mim. Todavia, quando Will se dispôs a correr o risco de nos salvar, eu me apercebi de que era por ele que meu coração sempre bateu e baterá. – Ela passou a mão pelas tranças de Jack, evitando que as lágrimas que transbordavam nos seus olhos deslizassem, porém, não por muito tempo. - Este beijo só serviu para eu ter a certeza que você não mexia mais com os meus sentimentos. -

-Você será mais feliz com o Will! – Sufocada pelo choro, Elizabeth apenas anuiu com a cabeça, enquanto Jack limpava as suas lágrimas e a abraçava.

**N/A:**

**Oiii genteee! **

**Tive pouco tempo para escrever, mas graças a Deus consegui concluir este capítulo. Não há muitas novidades nele, apenas a confirmação que Isabella é a suposta reencarnação de Constância, além da mudança de comportamento de Jack. Terá ele algum plano na manga, ou é tudo sincero?**

**Lola: **Pois é, as minhas notas também não foram assim grande coisa, tenho de ver se recupero este período. Não sabe o quanto fico lisonjeada pelo que me disse, Obrigada! Agora quanto ao Will, também tenho pena dele, talvez porque me identifico um pouco com ele. Vamos lá ver se é desta que a Isabella consegue sair do navio do senhor lula gigante.

**Fini Felton: **Sim senhora, na mosca mana. Também já era previsível ser ela a mulher mistério. Verdade seja dita, já sentia saudades desta mulher durona lol…Claro que a Elizabeth tinha de ter coragem, teve um bom professor lool. Adoro-te muito mana.

**Kadzinha: **Eu por acaso lembrei-me de você falar nela no seu capítulo. Mas verdade seja dita, Anna Maria não consegue viver sem o Jack, aliás, que consegue? Quanto à Isabella, eu ainda estou planeando um desfecho para ela, tudo depende das palavras da Tia Dalma: "_uma vida em risco, uma vida pura, uma vida do passado…"_ Muita coisa pode ser concluída daqui. Já que em risco, Isabella já está, não é verdade? Contudo, ainda tenho de organizar algumas coisas na minha cabeça, embora já tenha a história toda planeada. Bom, se tiver mais questões, não hesite em escrevê-las que eu terei todo o gosto em esclarecê-las.

**Jane:** E cá estou eu postando novo capítulo em vésperas de começar as aulas. Não pude cumprir o meu compromisso de postar muito nestas férias. Desculpa…Sim, o Jack tem um coraçãozinho bom, não gosta é de demonstrar o que sente! Elizabeth ficou furiosa, também quem não ficava? Sobretudo ao ver o próprio pai sendo chantageado pelo ser mais desprezível do mundo.

**Gabriela Black: **Oiii Gabriela! Ainda bem que está gostando da fic, não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz por isso. É, estou a ver que acertou na mosca. Resolvi colocá-la novamente na fic, talvez no desenrolar da história, ela será útil.

**Likha Sparrow**: Ele não admite que uma mulher faça o trabalho de um homem, talvez tenha medo que ela seja tão perfeita, ou melhor que um homem nesses campos rsrs. Cutler ainda levará a sua loucura adiante, não pense que ele parou por aqui…

**Bom, pessoal, já é muito tarde e eu aqui postando! Não interessa, o que importa é que este é o 1º capítulo deste novo ano…Sei que já vai tarde, mas quero que este ano de 2007 seja bom para todos vocês, e espero que tenham entrado com o pé direito :P. Bom ano…:)**

**Beijocas e até ao próximo capitulo.**

**Taty Black**


	18. Males que vêm por bem

**Capitulo 17**

**Males que vêm por bem  
**

Afagada pela brisa do mar que a recebia no convés, secando as suas lágrimas desobedientes, Elizabeth dirigiu-se até ao mastro do centro – onde outrora abandonara Jack à mercê daquele monstro mitológico -, e encostou-se com o olhar reclinado sobre o céu resplandecente. Porém, um sorriso radiante se formou em seus lábios ao constatar que tudo o que sentira por Jack era nada mais, do que nada menos, uma ilusão; algo criado por ela mesmo. Um falso sentimento. Seu coração estava menos pesado, ainda que lá residisse o remorso por ter feito Will – o único e verdadeiro dono se deu coração – sofrer. Agora sim, tinha certeza absoluta que era com ele que queria e deveria ficar; ser sua para sempre, se Deus lhe permitisse. Passou a mão pelo canto dos olhos para limpar as teimosas gotas que insistiam em deslizar pela face. Embora agora soubesse que apenas sentia um tremendo carinho por Jack, custava vê-lo arriscar a vida, mesmo que fosse por um acto nobre e reflectido.

-Algo errado? – Ela girou no seu próprio calcanhar para encarar o dono da voz que aclamava a sua atenção. – Está sentindo dor?

-Não mais. – Novo sorriso preencheu os seus lábios à medida que ele a circundava para a encarar. – Apenas uma dor que me incomoda aqui dentro. – Levou a mão de encontro ao peito, sem o olhar.

-Posso fazer algo por você? – Will aproximou-se da jovem que viu sua respiração se alterar enquanto a mão dele repousava sobre a sua.

-Diga que me perdoa por te ter feito sofrer devido às minhas indecisões; talvez até por não te ter dado o verdadeiro valor quando te tinha do meu lado. – Baixou a cabeça, num soluço reprimido ao passo que mais uma torrente de lágrimas deslizava sem permissão. – Não pense que estou fazendo este discurso porque Jack resolveu se entregar, porque não é. Simplesmente me apercebi que tudo o que sentia por ele era apenas e unicamente fogo de vista, tudo ilusão. Porque eu te amo, essa é a verdade. – Will permanecia estático, sem reacção possível; já ela mantinha o rosto declinado para o chão.

-Elizabeth. – De forma vagarosa, ele enterrou os seus dedos no queixo dela, erguendo-o para cravar seus olhos nos dela; suas emoções eclodiam dentro do seu peito de forma perturbadora. – Eu…

-Sabe quando me apercebi que Jack não passava de uma ilusão de minha cabeça? – Quase cuspiu, fitando-o com aqueles olhos amendoados, vermelhos do choro. – Quando você teimou de entrar sozinho em Port Royal para descobrir aquele maldito coração, mesmo que isso exigisse o sacrifício da sua vida. – Chocalhou a cabeça freneticamente. – Eu não suportei a ideia de te perder desse jeito, mesmo que você já não me pertencesse. Por isso fiz o que te prometi uma vez: lutei pelo nosso amor, ainda que isso fosse o meu fim. Sinceramente, mais valia acabar com a minha vida, do que fazer sofrer mais alguém…

-Shiu. – O dedo indicador dele subiu até aos lábios da jovem, cada vez mais perturbado com a declaração dela. – Não dia mais nada, por tudo o que é mais sagrado…

-Não vou pedir que esqueça esta maldita viagem, muito menos que volte a confiar em mim, sei que isso é difícil, contudo, eu só te peço para me perdoar, já que possivelmente não te poderei ter outra vez. – A voz falseou na última sequência.

-Se eu soubesse que isso era uma missão suicida, eu nunca, mas nunca teria concordado com essa loucura. – A mão dele passeou dos lábios até encontrar a base do pescoço. – Céus, como você é louca. – Ela deu ombros, exibindo o seu melhor sorriso. – Claro que eu te perdoo, meu amor, e sim, eu sempre confiarei em si, mesmo quando você estava incerta dos seus sentimentos. Todavia, nunca pensei que você arriscasse sua vida para me provar o seu amor.

-Aconteça o que acontecer... – Sorrateiramente, Elizabeth foi achegando-se dos lábios do Will, sem deixar de fitar intensamente o olhar do jovem. – Eu não desistirei de você, meu caro. – Por fim afundou os seus lábios nos deles, num beijo apaixonado, tal e qual como da primeira vez.

-Aqui recomeça mais um novo capítulo da nossa história, sem sentimentos controversos ou um capitão para nos separar inconscientemente. – Murmurou a milímetros de distância dos lábios dela, roçando-os suavemente.

-Sim, só nós dois. É você quem eu quero, sempre. – Will sorriu contra os lábios dela, que enterrou as mãos nos cabelos desalinhados do pirata, voltando a beijá-lo com urgência.

**XxxXxxX**

Após a noite se alastrar, Isabella andava de um lado para o outro nos seus aposentos - dando uso aos elegantes sapatos claros que achara debaixo da penteadeira -, repensando no plano que traçara na sua cabeça esta manhã. Ainda que tivesse estado a tarde toda a ponderar nos últimos retoques para fugir finalmente daquele navio, Isabella sentia falta de algo. Algo que lhe poderia ser útil, talvez um passe directo para entrar em Port Royal. Mas o quê? Ao bufar, resignada, deteve-se no meio do quarto e fitou-o de uma ponta à outra, procurando algo que nem ela sabia. Até que seus olhos recaíram sobre o medalhão que Davy deixara na cómoda – e que ela nunca ousara pegar. Em passos brandos, a jovem agarrou na caixinha e colocou-o cuidadosamente no meio do corpete que trajava tão distintamente.

-Acho que está tudo. – De seguida dirigiu-se até à cama onde estava depositada uma capa; sem demora pegou nela.

Num voltear rápido de braços, a capa acentuou plenamente nos ombros de Isabella, que agilmente apertou o laço à frente, para logo de seguir puxar o capuz a modos de lhe encobrir as feições. Com o coração a palpitar-lhe de forma inquietante, ela moveu-se em direcção à porta, onde apenas abriu-a numa frincha para averiguar o ambiente. Tal como Bill previra, alguns dos monstros marinhos estavam no convés inferior, talvez apostando a sua sorte no jogo habitual, coisa que lhe era vantajosa. Por fim, arrastou a porta e fechou-a num pequeno estampido, sem deixar de olhar ao seu redor. Num resfolgar, Isabella fez uma mesura de cabeça e, numa passada acelerada, avançou rumo ao castelo de pouca, sempre com o seu óptimo sexto sentido em alerta. Perto de alcançar o seu destino, abrandou o seu passo e abafou um grito por ver dois dos monstros caídos no chão, inconscientes. Porém, tranquilizou-se ao visualizar Bill, que já preparava um bote para a sua partida.

-O bote está pronto. – Pronunciou num tom robusto, embora não dispensasse um sorriso aberto ao recebê-la.

-O senhor arriscou demasiado. – O pesar era notório na sua voz.

-Eu não tenho nada a perder. – Deu ombros ao segurar a corda que desceria o bote.

-Venha comigo, podemos fugir. – Ela deteve-se mesmo ao lado de Bill; estava disposta a desistir do seu plano para poder ajudar aquele bondoso homem que arriscava a sua vida para a salvar.

-Estou eternamente condenado a este navio, por isso seria um eterno empecilho para você, já que Davy Jones detectaria imediatamente a nossa localização.

Por mais errado que isso soasse nos seus ouvidos, Bill tinha razão num ponto: não conseguiriam fugir os dois de Davy Jones. A raiva ferveu seu sangue. Por quanto tempo teria de fugir dele? Será que nunca mais se livraria daquele monstro? Apertou as mãos num punho, encarando Bill Turner que certamente compreendia a contradição de sentimentos que estava sentindo naquele momento.

-Não se preocupe comigo, eu saberei me desenrascar perfeitamente. Já você será o alvo número um de Davy Jones, pois ele não descansará até ter novamente a Constância de volta.

-Eu farei a igual jura de que, mal possa, tirarei o senhor daqui, juntamente com Will. – Sem Bill contar, a jovem abraçou-o ternamente, em sinal de respeito e reconhecimento.

-Ambos são tolos. – Riu ao abanar a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que retribui, porém afastou-a gentilmente e murmurou: - Agora vá, antes que alguém apareça.

Lentamente a jovem afastou-se do homem, ainda remitente, por fim, suspirou para evitar que as lágrimas que lhe toldavam a visão deslizassem. Enquanto Bill descia um pouco o bote, Isabella entrou dentro dele num pulo, acomodando-se para o fixar. Já este resmungava qualquer coisa incompreensível para ela, que cerrou o cenho para tentar compreender.

-Algum problema?

-A corda está presa, preciso de algo que corte.

-Eu tenho. – Elevou um pouco o vestido até à coxa e tirou o seu punhal, entregando-o imediatamente a Bill.

Ao recebê-lo em mãos, Bill não pode deixar de apreciá-lo. O homem petrificou ao observar cada detalhe daquele objecto cortante, porém seus olhos admiraram aquela bela esmeralda encrostada no cabo do punhal. Tinha a certeza daquilo lhe parecer familiar. Familiar de mais, para falar a verdade. Quantos anos tinha aquele punhal? Vinte? Vinte e cinco? Quase uma vida; ponderou. A sua expressão não escondia o transtorno que sentia naquele momento, sobretudo por lembranças de uma passado longínquo lhe invadir a mente. Elevou o seu olhar de encontro à jovem intrigada, que mantinha o semblante carregado de apreensão.

-Herança de sua mãe? – Indagou ao fazer menção ao punhal que sustentava.

-Ela nunca se separou dela. – Sorriu incondicionalmente. – Apenas mo entregou antes de morrer. Segundo Tom, essa é a única coisa que tenho para chegar ao meu pai verdadeiro. – Aquele golpe atingiu-o certeiramente, atordoando-o ainda mais.

- Seu pai não era o velho Tom Morgan?

-Pelo que percebi, Tom casou com minha mãe para acobertar a prenhez que ela gerara de outro homem, ou seja, o meu verdadeiro pai. Não sei se ele abandonou minha mãe, se foi só um mero caso que tiveram, ou se simplesmente nos abandonou. Infelizmente são respostas que nunca terei – Ela suspirou ao fixar o punhal, enrugando o cenho para indagar: - O senhor não sabe de nada? Já que foi amigo de minha mãe…

-Não, infelizmente não sei. – Retrucou, ríspido. – E também não há tempo a perder. – Depois de cortar a corda, Bill entregou o punhal a Isabella que o albergou no mesmo lugar. – Boa sorte.

-Gracias.

Num movimento rápido, começou a descer o bote para baixo à medida que Isabella ia desaparecendo pela escuridão proporcionada pela amurada e o casco do navio. Quando o bote tocou suavemente no mar ondeado, Isabella pegou nos remos e colocou-os na água negra, respirando fundo, para de seguida abraçar o seu intento: chegar a Port Royal o mais depressa possível, antes de ser caça por Davy. Foi remando lentamente, porém, o receio de ser apanhada no meio do caminho assombrava-a, por isso, ganhou uma nova pujança para remar, mesmo quando o suor lhe começava a escorregar pela testa.

Ainda no Holandês Voador, Bill apreciava o pequeno barco desaparecer por entre a escuridão da noite, com um sorriso orgulhoso bailando em seus lábios.

-Que destino o meu, conhecer meus filhos neste maldito navio, especialmente sobre estas circunstâncias. – Rosnou ao olhar aleatoriamente pelo navio; cravou então os olhos no céu. – Como é possível Isabella ser minha filha, Esmeralda? Porque me escondeu isso? Porque não esperou por mim, quando eu jurei voltar para nos casarmos? – E então arregalou os olhos, como se em sua cabeça se fizesse luz. – Claro, você casou com Tom antes que seus pais descobrissem que esperava uma criança. E eu que te julguei mal por tantos anos. – Levou as mãos de encontro ao rosto, abanando a cabeça. – Perdão, mil vezes perdão, meu amor. – Ao escutar um barulho impreciso, Bill despertou do seu divago, apressando-se para a cela antes que alguém o visse por ali.

A alguns metros dali, Isabella deteve-se um pouco para fitar o monstruosos navio que velejava tranquilamente pelo mar. Nesse momento, recordou o dia em que fugira igualmente daquele mesmo navio, quando o seu fora atacado por Davy Jones, porém as circunstâncias agora eram diferentes. Presentemente velejava sozinha, sem seu pai para a ajudar a remar o mais veloz possível, longe da vista daquele navio. Nesse instante, uma explosão de sentimentos irrompeu no seu peito, acompanhada pelo baque seco de seu coração contra as paredes deste. Num inspirar profundo, tentou aplacar essa sensação de languidez e solidão e expressou um sorriso contrafeito. O melhor daquela aventura, é que estava livre, mesmo que por meras horas.

-Que Deus me proteja. – Voltou novamente a remar.

**XxxXxxX**

Quando finalmente o sol desenhou-se reluzente sobre a linha longínqua do horizonte, a cidade de Port Royal ganhava uma nova movimentação, substituindo a animação nocturna das tabernas e tascos habituais. Mesmo depois da partida do rei, que se dera no final da tarde do dia anterior, a cidade permanecia pacata, embora devidamente vigiada pelas patrulhas de guardas que deambulavam pelas ruas térreas. Tal atenção era redobrada no porto e na costa pela guarda marinha. E foi numa dessas manhãs costumeiras, que um dos guardas visualizou um pequeno barco sem remos boiar desorientado nos mares perto da costa de Port Royal. Lá dentro, uma mulher inconsciente permanecia repousada no tabuado velho do bote. Pelo seu parecer pálido que contrastava com o negro dos seus cabelos presos, era notório que não estava morta.

-Mulher no mar. – Berrou esse guarda que correu para a tentar socorrer. – Mulher no mar.

Ele correu pelo piel de madeira, irrompendo pelos homens que trabalhavam integramente. Mais dois guardas apressaram a segui-lo, enquanto um tratava de usurpar uma corda depositada no chão, abandonada à sua mercê. De imediato, deram um nó à corda e lançaram-na e direcção ao bote, arrastando-o para que a pudessem tirar de lá. Com todo o cuidado, os guardas repousaram-na no piel.

-Será melhor chamar um médico, não? – Sugeriu um, apreciando o aspecto da jovem.

-O que será que se passou para uma bela mulher aparecer assim? Sozinha e num bote sem remos? – Inconscientemente, o homem levou a mão à gargantilha que ela sustinha em seu pescoço.

-E se for outra impostora?

-Isto tem cara de ser falso? – Indagou o guarda que exibia a gargantilha. – Parece que não.

Aos poucos, a mulher foi voltando a si enquanto abria lentamente os olhos devido à claridade patenteada pelo sol quente. À medida que os abria, a imagem ofuscada de três homens à sua volta a deixaram meia atordoada, sobretudo pelos burburinhos altos entre ambos. Sem que eles se apercebessem, a jovem ergueu o tronco, desorientada, aclamando a atenção dos guardas.

-A senhorita sente-se bem? – Verificou um dos guardas para a mulher, que enrugou o cenho.

-Talvez seja estrangeira…

-No, eu entendo. – O fio de voz era rouco e cansado. – Pero, donde me encontro?

-Port Royal, na Jamaica, senhorita. – Informou o guarda mais rechonchudo e que se encontrava aninhado junto da jovem.

-Dios mio, eres impossível. – Ela levou a mão ao rosto, pesarosa, ao mesmo tempo que os três guardas se entreolhavam.

-Se não for muita indiscrição, quem é a senhorita e de onde veio?

-Soy Maria de Guevara, duquesa de Medina de las Torres, em Espanha. – Por entre o corpete, a jovem retirou o medalhão real como prova. – Estava encarregada de ir até Cuba hacer un brasão nuevo para mi família, pero mi navio foi atacado. Com suerte me salvei. – Num grande acto, a mulher apertou os punhos e cerrou a linha do maxilar, expressando a falsa raiva que sentia.

-Albert, vá preparar um coche, iremos levar a senhorita até ao governador para que este possa deliberar o que fazer com a milady. – Ordenou o mais rechonchudinho ao mais alto entre si, que fez um aceno e desatou a correr pelo piel. – A milady consegue se levantar?

-Por supuesto que si, señor. – Mesmo assim, o guarda que ainda estava de pé, ofereceu a mão e auxiliou a jovem moça que não recusou o gesto. – Gracias.

-Por favor, faça o obséquio de nos seguir. Iremos apresentá-la ao governador Cutler Beckett, que saberá como ajudá-la.

"Consegui." Pensou Isabella ao exibir um brilhante sorriso nos lábios.

Mesmo não tendo o conhecimento de como chegara ali, pois certamente havia desmaiado de cansado durante o percurso, ela sentia-se realizada, particularmente por ter conseguido encenar bem o papel que mal ensaiara. Finalmente, quando o guarda rechonchudo se levantou do chão, fez um breve aceno de mão para que esta seguisse à sua frente. Incerta quanto ao caminho que ia tomar, Isabella achou melhor atravessar o piel juntamente com os dois guardas. Entretanto, cada passo que dava, sentia-se observada pelas pessoas que supostamente estariam a admirar a beleza a elegância da mulher que caminhava em direcção ao coche, no final do piel. Murmúrios altos e especulações sobre a sua pessoa chegavam aos seus ouvidos, algo que ela ignorou com o seu semblante altivo, tal e qual como uma soberana que não gosta de se misturar com o povo. Todavia, ela não deixou de expressar um leve sorriso quando se deteve perto da pequena carruagem de cavalos felpudos e da mesma cor acastanhada. Na porta, um cocheiro já estendia a mão para a auxiliar na subida.

-O caminho será breve, milady. – Anunciou o guarda que fechou a porta e se juntou ao cocheiro.

Dentro do pequeno transporte revestido de tecido avermelhado, Isabella observava através da janela as ruas movimentadas e igualmente enlameadas. Todavia, não deixava de ser interessante, mesmo quando as pessoas pareciam não ser muito simpáticas. Tal facto foi contestado quando visualizou uma senhora com dois filhos, praticamente esfomeados, perto da porta da igreja, onde o padre as benzia por não poder fazer mais nada para as ajudar. A hipocrisia do costume. Passou os dedos pelo anel que usava, tentada a atirá-lo pela janela, porém, isso não adiantaria de muito, pois isso não iria ajudar todos os que necessitassem de ajuda. Suspirou ao chocalhar a cabeça. Só precisava de entrar na residência do governador para poder mudar um pouco a situação.

O palácio ia se impondo lentamente sobre o seu olhar aguçado de curiosidade. Por momentos, tratou de se desligar dos meros pormenores que ia contemplando para se concentra no plano inicial. Nos anos que vivera em Londres com sua mãe, e das informações que ainda tivera da terra dos seus avós, antes mesmo de se enterrar naquela maldita ilha, era que Maria de Guevara, uma nobre possante de vários títulos notável em Espanha, era casada com Juan Clarós de Córdoba, igualmente portador de títulos bem requintados. Bateu com o indicador no queixo, mantendo o cenho cerrado pela concentração. A única coisa que tinha de evitar era que Cutler escrevesse para Espanha a modos de versificar a história que ela ia contar, por isso ia-se promulgar viúva. O resto seria apenas detalhes que ia denominando no decorrer da conversa; o mais importante era estar diante da presença de Cutler e conseguir o máximo de informações possíveis sobre o coração. Para isso teria de conquistar a sua confiança e quem sabe, algo mais, caso isso fosse necessário.

Isabella fez um esgar de desagrado ao recorrer a esse pensamento. O que seria pior: ser a reencarnação de uma infanta espanhola, ou futura dama de Port Royal? Uma náusea ocupou-se do nó da sua garganta, que Isabella controlou ao respirar fundo. Não conseguia imaginar sequer ter outro homem que não Jack. Pelo menos alguém que não amasse de verdade, ia contra os seus princípios morais. Algo que certamente ia ter de ultrapassar.

Depois de finalmente atravessarem os portões bem adornados que davam até ao jardim viçoso e carregado de tons verdes e rosados, o coche cessou diante da porta do palácio. O guarda rechonchudo abriu a porta com um sorriso acolhedor, voltando a oferecer a mão à jovem para descer.

-Chegamos, Milady. – Isabella entortou os lábios, sem proferir qualquer coisa ao aceitar o gesto do homem.

Bateu, então, à porta, num toque suave, sendo imediatamente recebido por um empregado bem trajado. Este mandou-os entrar numa breve vénia. Discretamente, Isabella observou o espaçoso hall sempre com as mãos entrelaçadas junto do regaço.

-A quem devo anunciar?

-Diga ao governador que tem a presença da Duquesa de Medina de las Torres. – Retrucou o guarda com um tom rude.

-Com certeza, peço apenas que aguardem um bocado, pois vou anunciar a vossa presença ao senhor governador. – Noutra reverência, o homem elegante, mas já com uma certa idade, desapareceu pelo extenso corredor em direcção a uma porta do fundo.

Em silêncio, Isabella esperou impacientemente que o empregado voltasse, outra vez, com a ordem específica de a levar até ao escritório de Cutler. Então, em poucos segundos, já era possível escutar o barulho da passada apressada do empregado, que retomava o caminho de volta ao hall.

-Pode me seguir, por favor. – Pediu gentilmente o homem, fazendo com que um sorriso bailasse nos lábios dela.

Numa mesura de cabeça, Isabella seguiu o empregado pelo mesmo corredor que a guiaria até Cutler. Não podia negar, muito menos esconder o facto de ter uma enorme ansiedade para conhecer o homem que amedrontava o Caribe devido ao coração. As expectativas eram grandes. Sobretudo quando o empregado bateu duas vezes à porta e ouviu-se um "entre" delicado. O homem abriu a porta e deu passagem à duquesa, ficando no umbral para anunciar:

-Senhor, aqui está a milady.

-Retire-se. – Gesticulou a mão sem elevar o olhar dos imensos papéis que estavam na mesa.

O olhar de Cutler encontrou-se com o de Isabella. Esta apenas mantinha o seu semblante num misto de apreensão e perturbação, especialmente quando encarou aquele homem. Como um ser tão franzino conseguia ser o portador de tanta maldade? Ela conjugara a imagem de alguém possante, talvez como Davy Jones, mas em contorção humana. Isabella engoliu seco e recuou discretamente um passo, quando o pequeno homem se ergueu com um sorriso amplo e fez um gesto para ela se sentar. Receosa, e com o coração cada vez mais acelerado, a jovem fez um breve aceno de cabeça e avançou em direcção à cadeira sempre de nariz empinado, onde se sentou.

-Pressuponho que a senhorita saiba inglês, estou certo?

-Si, aprendi várias línguas, embora me custe abandonar mi idioma. Por isso, no estranhe o meu sotaque controverso. – Isabella elevou o canto da boca, numa demonstração simpática.

-Não se preocupe, sou igualmente dotado e um bom poliglota, saberei compreendê-la perfeitamente.

Por fim, pegou nos papéis, bateu com eles na mesa para os acertar e guardou-os na gaveta aberta desta. Entretanto, depois de fechar a gaveta, sobrepôs os cotovelos sobre o tampo da mesa e fitou atentamente a jovem à sua frente, bela por sinal. Não podia negar seus traços espanhóis, ninguém era tão moreno em outros países da Europa, muito menos possuidores de olhos tão esbugalhados como aquelas preclaras safiras. Isabella desviou o olhar para a janela, intimidade e incomodada com aquela atenta avaliação. Como uma dama, sentiu suas bochechas ardentes ficarem rosadas.

-Será muita indiscrição perguntar as suas origens, senhorita?

-Soy María Sinforosa Núñez de Guzmán y Vélez de Guevara, IV duquesa de Medina de las Torres, III duquesa de Sanlúcar la Mayor e IV marquesa de Toral...

-Sinto-me intimidado com tantos títulos, milady. – Riu abertamente, o que despertou os nervos de Isabella que o acompanhou num sorriso discreto. – Perdão pelo meu abuso, mas o que fez com que uma nobre dama viesse desembarcar em Port Royal, longe das suas origens Espanholas.

-Bueno, tieno un amigo em Cuba que me prometeu hacer un brasão nuevo para mi familia. Como siempre fui muito aventureira, arrisquei viajar até à calorosa terra de mi madre. – Suspirou, fingindo-se estarrecida. – Pero, quando atravessava los mares de lo Caribe, mi embarcação foi atacada por um navio negro.

-O Pérola Negra. – Rangeu os dentes ao pronunciar tal sentença.

-Lo Capitón eres un hombre mui charmoso, admito, pero me hay roubado lo brasão e todas las reliquias. – Isabella levou a mão aos olhos, como se fingisse limpar uma lágrima solitária. – No entendi mui bien para que eles queriam las relíquias, contudo, acho que seria para negociar algo com alguien.

-Jack Sparrow, sempre no meu caminho. – Agora rosnou; deu um murro na mesa fazendo Isabella se assustar. – Perdão, mas eu e esse pirata temos negócios antigos para tratar, entende? Problemas passados, presentes e creio que futuristas, milayd. – Ironizou ao se recompor, mas nos seus olhos era visível o faiscar da raiva contida. – Conte-me, como conseguiu fugir?

-Foi tudo mui confuso. Só me recuerdo de lo capitón de mi navio me colocar dentro de un bote e nada más. – Passou a mão à cabeça, como se tentasse recordar de algo. – Si, no me recuerdo de muito más.

Ele ergue-se num pulo imperceptível; Isabella seguiu atentamente cada passo de Cutler com a sua visão periférica. O homem foi até a uma garrafeira antiga, onde pegou numa garrafa do mais velho vinho que possuía ali e serviu nos copos prontos a receber o líquido encarnado. Com um enorme sorriso, moveu-se rumo à duquesa, esticando-lhe o copo.

-É servida? – Com uma expressão de dúvida, a jovem acabou por aceitar.

-Gracias, señor. – Cutler voltou a contornar a mesa para se sentar frente à duquesa.

-Pressuponho que a milady deseje regressar à sua cidade, sã e salva, não é verdade? – Num gesto refinado, Cutler levou o copo de encontro aos lábios, degustando do sabor amargo.

-Primeiramente, deseo hacer un nuevo brasão, aquí mismo, para levar para mi familia. Depois, talvez regresse a casa. – Fazendo-se desentendida, ela formou uma fisionomia de hesitação. – Oh, isto se lo gobernador no se importar de me ter em su cidade, claro.

-Será um prazer albergá-la aqui, milady, contudo, não será melhor avisar os seus familiares que está bem, caso cheguem notícias do ataque ao navio? – Isabella ficou tensa e sua respiração ficou pesada. – Talvez seu marido fique preocupado…

-Já no tieno marido, señor. Juan de Córdoba me deixou mui cedo. – Pousou o copo de cenho melancólico. – E quanto à mi família, no se preocupe, em una semana partirei.

-Como queira, milady, farei com que o melhor joalheiro lhe faça o brasão em pouco tempo…

-Señor, seria possível hablar de mi atacante, Jack Sparrow? – Interrompeu-o, tentando saber o que ele achava ao certo sobre Jack.

-O que posso dizer desse traste? Que ele é um homem calculista e sem escrúpulos algum. Alguém que nunca devia ter pisado este mundo. – Voltou a beber o líquido com o olhar fixo num ponto incerto. – Sinceramente, para os crimes e roubos que cometeu, ele já devia de estar com a cabeça deslocada do seu corpo há muito tempo, mas ele escapa de todo o tipo de cativeiro, tal como fumaça. – Isabella arrepiou-se com a imagem perfeita dessa cena, revoltando o seu estômago.

-Vejo nos seus ojos o quanto odeia esse capitón. Algum motivo em especial?

-Digamos que eu e ele já tivemos assuntos em comum, algo que ficou pendente até hoje. Um passado longínquo difícil de esquecer. - A jovem chocalhou discretamente a cabeça, não compreendendo o raciocínio dele, sobretudo quando este massajou o abdómen. – Nem que eu viva cem anos, vou persegui-lo e fazê-lo pagar pelo erro de me ter enganado.

-Pensei que fosse algo relacionado com lo corazón. – Ela levou a mão à boca, como se tivesse dito um impropério; já Cutler movimentou-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira. – Eu ouvi una conversación entre la tripulación de lo Pérola Negra, sobre un corazón amaldiçoado que estay em sus manos. Eres verdade?

-Sim, ele tem um poder fenomenal por desvendar, talvez ainda esteja adormecido. Um coração real arrancado de um homem amaldiçoado, pronto a governar os mares de quem descobrir o poder desse órgão vital. Intrigante, não? – Cutler pousou o copo já vazio, cravando os olhos numa Isabella abismada. – Por favor, milady, sei que é cedo para haver alguma confiança entre nós, mas prometa-me que este assunto ficará entre nós.

-Por supuesto gobernador, a contar que antes de partir, ou quando achar que mereço a sua confiança, me muestre tal riqueza. – Isabella sorriu, matreira, ao pegar no copo e solver um breve gole de vinho. – E me ayude a encontrar esse maldito pirata. Quero vê-lo igualmente na forca.

-Óptimo, parece que temos o mesmo objectivo: ver o Sparrow morto. – Isabella estremeceu com aquele comentário. – E sim, um dia mostrar-lhe-ei o coração.

-Bien, acho que já tomei demasiado do seu tiempo, señor. – Ela ergueu-se e num gesto rápido compôs a bainha do vestido. – Tieno de achar una estalagem para ficar nos próximos dias.

-Nem pensar, milady, vossa excelência ficará na minha residência e não aceito um não como resposta.

-Señor, no quiero abusar de su hospitalidade. Tieno joyas que puderei vender para…

-Como disse, nem pensar. – Cutler levantou-se igualmente da cadeira e foi ao encontro da jovem hesitante. - Está decidido, ficará aqui.

-Gracias, no sei como lhe agradecer. – Isabella fez um meneio de cabeça, numa pequena reverência; sentiu nojo por ter de se curvar perante aquele ser.

-Apenas não o faça. – Ele dirigiu-se à porta. – Venha comigo, vou-lhe apresentar o seu quarto.

Nesse instante, alguém bateu à porta, sendo aberta imediatamente por Cutler. A imagem de James foi traçada no umbral da porta, para dupla apreensão de Isabella. Tinha-se esquecido totalmente daquele sujeito que quase matara Jack em Tortuga. Imediatamente desviou o rosto da atenção dele, com receio que este a reconhecesse da invasão do seu navio.

-Se não se importa, conversaremos mais tarde, estou ocupado…

-Os meus homens informaram-me de que uma mulher deu à costa, denominando-se por duquesa espanhola. – Anunciou James sem rodeios, entrando como se fosse dono daquela residência.

-Sim, está tudo a ser esclarecido, James, por favor, retire-se… - James apenas aproximou-se de Cutler e segredou-lhe algo que Isabella conseguiu captar no ar:

-Tem a certeza? Verificou se não é outra vigarista?

A jovem mordeu o lábio, não sabendo se reagiria àquele comentário, fingindo não o ter escutado, ou se esperava uma resposta de Cutler, que praticamente empurrou James de forma discreta. Ouviu, então, o pigarrear de Cutler ao mesmo tempo que este cruzava as mãos atrás das costas.

-A duquesa mostrou o medalhão Real aos seus homens, comodoro, não se preocupe.

-Se é assim, apresento-me, caso precise de algo. – Foi praticamente forçada a encarar James para cumprimentá-lo. – Comodoro James Norington, ao seu dispor madame.

O cruzar de olhos entre James e Isabella foi como uma inesperada recordação. James franziu o cenho, ambíguo pelo facto de reconhecer aquelas feições de algum lado, já Isabella mantinha o seu semblante inexpressivo, embora a raiva se apoderasse das suas veias.

-Maria de Guevara, prazer.

-Não a conheço, milady? – James estendeu a mão para receber a da duquesa, depositando-lhe um beijo suave no torso da mão.

-No, comodoro, nunca nos cruzamos. – Recolheu, então, a mão de forma rude enquanto uma faísca reluzia em ambos os olhares.

-Bom, eu vou apresentar o futuro quarto à milady e você vai ficar aqui à minha espera, temos muito que conversar. – Deu duas palmadas nas costas de James, antes de fazer um trejeito de mãos para dar passagem a Isabella. – Tem fome? Poderia lhe proporcionar um banquete, caso preferisse.

-Primeiro quiero tomar un baño para tirar o salgado do mar e depois repousar un poco, se possível. – murmurou ao sair da sala, acompanhada por Cutler.

-Claro, irei disponibilizar duas empregadas para ajudarem-na no que precisar, assim poderá repousar um pouco antes de almoço. Sim, faço questão que almoce comigo.

-Seria óptimo.

O resto do curso foi feito num silêncio agradável, para estranheza de Isabella. Após subirem as escadas que davam ao piso de cima, Isabella caminhou por aquele corredor sombrio do palácio, portador de vários quadros que caracterizavam cenas de decapitações e de pessoas ardendo na fogueira. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha imaginar Jack numa daquelas cenas. Cutler guiou-a até à terceira porta do corredor esquerdo, onde se deteve.

-Em tempos, este quarto pertenceu a uma jovem dama que abraçou a pirataria como modo de vida, talvez a tenha encontrado no meio da tripulação que a atacou. – A jovem engoliu seco ao perceber que ele fazia menção a Elizabeth.

-No me recuerdo, estava demasiado confusa.

-Claro. – Abriu a porta de rompante, dando a visão de um enorme quarto à sua frente. – Espero que tenha uma boa estadia. Eu vou mandar as empregadas prepararem água quente para o seu banho. – Apontou para uma porta, com um sorriso sarcástico. – Poderá igualmente usar os vestidos, já que a antiga dona não os usará mais.

-Muchas gracias, señor Beckett.

-Bom descanso. – Por fim, fez uma reverência e saiu à medida que Isabella entrava no quarto e fechava a porta.

Encostada a esta, respirou fundo várias vezes, ainda que seu coração se mantivesse descompassado devido às últimas emoções. Passou a mão pela testa, sentindo a pressão dos últimos minutos reverterem nos seus joelhos bambos.

-Consegui. – Murmurou num sopro, com o olhar fixo na janela aberta para arejar o quarto. – Deus, eu consegui. Enganei-os. – A sua mão tremula deslizou para a boca, ainda incrédula. – Tenho sobretudo de ter cuidado com aquele James. – Suspirou, rendida. - Só espero não estar a arriscar tudo por nada.

Desfrutando do silêncio dos seus pensamentos, Isabella contemplou, então, o luxuoso quarto de Elizabeth, admirando o requinte daquela divisão. Era notório que as empregadas debatiam para manter aquele quarto sempre arejado e arrumado, como se nunca tivessem perdido a esperança do regresso de Elizabeth. A grandiosa poltrona mantinha-se no recanto, perto da janela de sacada posterior com vista para o mar. Num sorriso, a jovem atravessou o quarto e a mesa do pequeno almoço, com duas cadeiras que a abrangiam. Mais à frente, a altiva cama dossel de acocha rosada estava encostada à parede oblíqua à grandiosa janela, o que agradou Isabella pelo facto de poder contemplar o mar, cada vez que acordava. Era obvio que não estava tão longe da sua vida anterior quanto pensava que iria estar.

Já na janela, Isabella colocou a mão na portada num suspiro alto. Sim, parece que ia passar um bom tempo naquela cidade, caso conseguisse levar o seu plano até ao fim. Se não, teria uma boa morte no cadafalso da cidade. Contudo, precisava pelo menos tentar ganhar a confiança de Cutler, para saber onde o coração se encontrava. Vê-lo com seus próprios olhos era tudo o que mais queria, para depois poder apunhalá-lo e mostrar a Jack que não é tão indefesa quanto ele pensara. Depois, tentar fugir de Cutler seria a sua maior prioridade, se não tivesse de o matar para sobreviver. E por fim, se tudo corresse bem, pretendia encerrar este capítulo da sua vida, caso o destino assim quisesse. Longe de Jack Sparrow e de uma vida de sofrimento ao seu lado.

-Jack. – Proferir o nome daquele homem despertava-lhe feridas antigas.

Passados uns bons minutos, um baque suave despontou na porta, tirando Isabella da sua momentânea paz. Mandou a pessoa que se encontrava do outro lado entrar, sabendo já de quem se tratava. Duas empregadas, jovens e delicadas, entraram cada uma com um alguidar de água quente para o banho dela.

-Senhora, o seu banho estará pronto em breves momentos. – Declarou uma, gentilmente ao mesmo tempo que irrompia para dentro de outra divisão, onde estaria a enorme bacia para se banhar. – Mercedes, ajude a madame a se despir.

-Com certeza.

Nunca tinha sido tratada tão bem, talvez desde que sua mãe morrera. Ponderou, em modos de desdém, abandonar a sua vida de pirata só para usufruir daqueles bens refinados. Sorriu com sarcasmo de olhos impostos nos navios do porto. O amor pela arte que envergava era mais forte do que qualquer luxúria que aquele mundo aristocrático lhe pudesse proporcionar. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando as duas moças ofereceram-se para ajudarem-na a livrar-se do vestido que trajava, para logo de seguida entrar dentro da enorme bacia de água morna. Embora suas faces ruborescessem pelo embaraço de ficar desnudada diante as duas desconhecidas, ela permitiu que as duas mulheres a banhassem, pois o cansaço já há muito se avizinhara no seu corpo. Contudo, cada vez que elas passavam o esfregão por certas regiões do corpo, ela sentia-o dolorido e sensível, talvez ansioso pelo descanso de uma boa cama. Após a secarem com uma toalha felpuda, uma das mulheres ofereceu-se para lhe arranjar uma camisa de noite no guarda roupa, de forma a que a jovem pudesse descansar mais descontraidamente.

-Pronto, senhora, poderá finalmente descansar do dia aterrador que teve. – A jovem mulher acabava de lhe secar os cabelos ondulados. – O governador disse para chamá-la apenas quando o almoço tivesse pronto.

-Si, necessito miesmo de dormir por unas buenas horas para curar esta dor de cabeça. – Sorriu em modos de agradecimento. – Agora podem ir, ficarei bien.

As duas empregadas saíram sem contestarem, deixando uma Isabella mais relaxada. A jovem acabou por se deitar por cima da colcha de lã rosada e esperou que finalmente a exaustão a consumisse para o mundo dos sonhos, onde lá, não houvesse perigos e missões suicidas, muito menos um pirata sedutor capaz de a deixar de coração despedaçado.

**N/A:**

**Olá meninas :)**

**Cá está mais um capítulo prontinho. Ah, finalmente a Isabella livrou-se das garras do senhor tentáculo, contudo, Jack ainda vai a caminho de a resgatar. Como será que vão correr as coisas? E quem diria, Will é irmão de Isabella. Será que ela ainda vai conseguir saber a verdade?**

**Bom, mais um aparte: os diálogos de Isabella vão ser uma mistura de "inglês" e espanhol, tal e qual como aqueles britânicos que tentam falar português, mas sai a coisa mais esquisita possível, estão a ver? Por isso, não estranhem das coisas soarem um pouco estranho. Obrigada pela compreensão.**

**E quero agora agradecer às pessoas que continuam a ler atentamente esta história. No próximo capítulo deixo a minha resposta às reviews, porque hoje já não consigo ver mais nada de tanto sono que tenho. **

**Até lá, fiquem bem.**

**Taty Black**


	19. Vícios Matreiros

**Capitulo 18**

**Vícios Matreiros  
**

Mediante o pedido que Tia Dalma lhe fizera, onde alertara que supostamente Jack não se encontraria em circunstâncias normais, Barbossa revirava os olhos à medida que descia a escotilha para caminhar até ao porão. De repente, mesmo antes de entrar nessa divisão abafadiça, já era possível ouvir o barulho de vidro a ser escacado contra as paredes tabuadas do navio. De dentes rangidos, Barbossa colocou a mão na maçaneta e empurrou a porta de arrastão, desviando-se a tempo de uma garrafa vazia de rum, que voou sem rumo aparente.

-Mas o que raios deu em você? Que tanto procura? – Resmungou ao cruzar os braços, perto do umbral.

-Uma gota de rum capaz de saciar a sede a um pirata condenado. – Retrucou, mantendo-se aninhado enquanto fitava o fundo das estantes; finalmente agarrou uma garrafa ainda cheia, para sua satisfação. – Ahah, cá está a maldita. – Sentou-se no chão e sacudiu o pó com a manga para, segundos depois, tirar a rolha com os dentes e cuspi-la para longe.

-Parece que você esgotou o stock todo em uma semana, meu caro. – Escarneceu Barbossa ao exibir seu melhor sorriso, ironizando: – Isso vai-lhe fazer um bem terrível, Jack…

-Capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow. – Corrigiu ao se erguer num pulo com a garrafa a balancear entre os seus dedos, ao mesmo tempo que gesticulava a Barbossa para sair da frente do seu caminho. – Por favor.

-Que seja. – Remoeu para dentro.

Irritado com a petulância de Jack, o ex-primeiro imediato rolou os olhos nas orbitas, dando passagem àquele pirata insolente. Já Jack, deu um gole profundo no liquido e afastou-se sem se importar com um Barbossa reticente. Porém, empenhado em cumprir a função que Dalma lhe incumbira, mesmo não sabendo o porquê, Barbossa seguiu um Jack sem rumo aparente. Há semanas que ele deixara de ter uma direcção certa, embora o destino já há muito lhe tivesse traçado uma rota sem subterfúgio possível. Por isso essa entrega à bebida, como meio de salvação para se refugiar no seu mundo perfeito, onde nada disto teria consequências graves no futuro maravilhoso que planejara há muito tempo.

-Esse vício de navegar, beber, beber, navegar, bem acabando com você, meu velho farrapo.

-Mate, o rum é que tem desaparecido feito vapor de água. – Deteve-se por segundos e rodopiou os calcanhares para um insistente Barbossa. – Puff, tipo magia.

-Porque será? – Jack deu ombros e voltou a mover-se, continuando a ser seguido pelo pirata.

-Sabe, Hector, eu já sou bem crescidinho para ter uma ama seca seguindo todos os meus passos, savvy? – Em passos curtos, Jack subiu as escadas até ao convés, onde foi iluminado pelo sol resplendoroso talhado no céu.

-Bem que eu não sou seu pai, contudo acho que não é com o raio da bebida que você vai resolveu seus problemas com Davy Jones…

-Não se preocupe, caríssimo. – Barbossa cessou ao ver Jack afastar-se cada vez mais, esbracejando os braços no ar. – Aproveite o sol quente do Caribe e beba. Beba até cair para o lado…isto se ainda houver rum lá dentro - Jack subiu as escadas que dava até ao castelo de popa.

-Você tentou, meu caro. – Tia Dalma tocou de leve nas costas de um robusto Barbossa, que desviou o olhar de Jack para fitar a feiticeira ao seu lado. – Contudo parece que o amor falou mais alto. – Sorriu ao chocalhar a cabeça. – Quem diria. Jack irá trocar a sua liberdade, que tanto venera, pela mulher que conquistou o seu coração, saudando assim, a divida que tem para com Davy Jones. Uma divida de pós-morte e eterna escravidão e maldição a serviço dele.

-Tenho pena pela sua alma. – Deu um leve sorriso, sincero. - Tia Dalma, não há a menor escapatória para Jack? – Barbossa fez um gesto para ela se mover, de forma a passearem pelo convés até à proa.

-A única coisa que posso dizer é que o bem que Jack tanto procura, não está propriamente naquele navio.

-Porque não é mais específica? – Barbossa inclinou-se sobre a amurada de cenho vincado. – Porque não diz logo o que o futuro nos reserva?

-Ooh meu querido Barbossa, o futuro é tão incerto. – Fez uma breve pausa na entoação enigmática. - Atrevo-me a dizer que é tão incerto quanto o tempo. – O dedo de Dalma apontou para o céu, o que levou Barbossa a seguir o trejeito; por fim suspirou e entrelaçou as mãos. – Quando me deram este dom, foi-me feita a jura de que não poderia interferir com o decorrer do destino, ainda que pudesse dar umas dicas sobre o caminho a seguir. Qual seria a graça se eu contasse o que iria ocorrer num futuro próximo? Poderia facilitar certas decisões, mas o curso da nossa história sofreria alterações desastrosas. E eu não me atrevo a ser a malfeitora das possíveis tragédias que poderiam ocorrer com o desvendar da vida. – E num tom mais brando, concluiu: - Mexer com o futuro é pior do que cutucar um dragão adormecido, o resultado pode ser quase sempre catastrófico.

-Então só nos resta apelar aos céus que bons ventos nos guiem.

Sentado no resguardo do tombadilho, Jack apreciava o futuro casal com uma expressão de sarcasmo nos lábios. Ao se aperceber da diversão do filho, John, que se mantinha por perto, na companhia de Will, que o ajudava a dar nós numa das cordas, indagou algo sem desviar a atenção do seu afazer:

-Acordou finalmente bem disposto?

-Eu sempre acordo bem disposto, você é que nunca está por perto para apreciar a magnificência do meu espírito. – E com um trejeito, apontou para o convés num tom de desdém. – Bonito casal, não é?

-Quem? – Will observou reservadamente os dois lá em baixo e soltou uma agradável gargalhada. – Não conhecia esse seu lado casamenteiro.

-É, eu também fico surpreendido por descobrir várias características minhas que desconhecia. – Jack elevou a garrafa até ao nível dos olhos, murmurando: - Parece que estou ficando velho e frouxo.

-Velhos são os trapos como eu, meu filho. – E riu ao lhe piscar o olho. – Mas está óbvio que o rum já está batendo na sua parte sentimental.

-Maldito Rum, malditos piratas, maldita vida… - Criticou Jack ao se aprumar e dar duas passadas; tragou um breve gole. – Só de pensar que daqui a alguns dias poderei não voltar a ter isto…

-Jacky. – O velho homem achegou-se perto do filho, colocando-lhe a mão sobre o ombro em termos de aconchego. – Se lhe servir de conforto, eu decidi que vou saudar essa divida com você, aliás, metade da culpa de você ter feito o pacto com Davy Jones é minha. Se não tivesse tomado aquela atitude cobarde, você ainda estaria…

-Os mares precisam de piratas que os protejam. – Num momento único, Jack retribuiu o aceno. – Além de que, este navio vai precisar de um bom mestre. – John apenas abanou a cabeça, pronto a rebater, mas Jack antecipou-se: - Pense positivo: ao menos vocês terão uma bela diversão. – Deu uma palmada nas costas do pai e desceu rumo à sua cabine sem esperar resposta de John, que ficou especado ao vê-lo retirar-se.

-Raios me partam, se não conseguir safar o meu filho dos tentáculos daquele octópode gigante. – ciciou ao mesmo tempo que voltava costas para ajudar Will.

-Somos dois, mestre Sparrow, somos dois. – Will recordou-se da promessa que fizera ao pai, dando um puxão rude e violento à corda.

**XxxXxxX**

No gabinete de Cutler, tudo estaria em pleno silêncio, não fossem as incessantes tamboriladas dos dedos de James contra o tabuado da mesa, ou até mesmo o tiquetaque do relógio insistente, que fazia com que a paciência de James entrasse em combustão quase espontaneamente Não podia deixar que ninguém mais interferisse nos planos que ele delineara ta cuidadosamente, sobretudo uma estranha. Quer dizer, não tão estranha como ele imaginava. Depois daqueles minutos, sozinho, ele tentou processar e assimilar aquelas feições nas suas intermináveis lembranças, porém, nada lhe surgia, a não ser o incomodo de a conhecer de algum lado.

-Eu vou descobrir de onde a conheço. – murmurou para si com o olhar fixo num ponto.

Nesse instante, James sentiu uma corrente de ar quando Cutler abriu a porta de rompante. Seus olhos expressavam a fúria acumulada daquela anterior interrupção, mas esse sentimento de revolta só foi declarado quando o governador fechou a porta de maneira grosseira. Contornou a mesa sem dizer uma única palavra, sentando-se à frente do Comodoro, que agora depositava o seu olhar no homem.

-Já está um pouco mais calmo? – Investiu num tom controlado. – Não pretende fazer mais cenas?

-Eu não confio nela, mesmo porque o medalhão pode ter sido roubado, tal como as jóias cintilantes que ela possuía. – Cessou o seu tamborilar de dentes cerrados. – Piratas são engenhosos, você tem de reconhecer.

-Se você não venerasse tão cegamente Elizabeth, teria reparado nos traços delicados e fidalgos da jovem mulher que esteve nesta sala. – James bateu com o punho fechado na mesa. A menção do nome da sua amada fê-lo perder, por momentos, a dignidade que mantinha até aquele momento.

-Elizabeth também era uma nobre jovem que virou pirata. Se você não soubesse desse facto, e se ela se apresentasse diante da sua presença, você diria que ela abraçou essa vida leviana? – Um silêncio incómodo surgiu entre os dois. - Eu nunca pensei que você confiasse em alguém logo de primeira.

-Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo…

-Porque não escreve para Medina de las Torres a contar o que aconteceu com essa jovem duquesa? Talvez alguém possa confirmar a história que ela tão dramaticamente contou. – Sugeriu enquanto um brilho trespassava os seus olhos.

-Ela sabe sobre o coração. – James arregalou os olhos, céptico.

-Como? – Murmurou num sopro.

-Quando o navio dela foi atacado pelo Pérola Negra, acho que ela escutou algo sobre o coração estar na minha posse. Talvez comentassem a missão suicida que Elizabeth se prestou a cumprir. – Deu ombros, não deixando de sentir impotente quanto a isso. – Eu não posso deixá-la partir sem saber se posso confiar nela. Imagine que a duquesa resolve contar a todos que existe um coração com o poder de realizar tudo aquilo que um homem quer.

-Perigoso de mais. – Ponderou ao levar os dedos ao queixo, pensativo. - Eu não sou apologista disso, mas porque não dá um sumiço nela? Assim suas consumições se evaporavam.

-Não, está fora de questão. – Bramou, numa explosão de nervos.

-E pretende mantê-la prisioneira? Como vai ser quando ela quiser partir? – James esbracejou em igual tom, revoltado com a atitude pouco comum de Cutler.

-Dê tempo ao tempo, meu caro. Se aquele incompetente do Sparrow tiver feito algo prestável, em Medina de las Torres todos julgaram que a duquesa ainda está presente em Cuba. Até lá, eu irei sondá-la.

-Você vai meter tudo a perder. – Indignado, James alteou da cadeira e bateu com as palmas da mão no tampo da mesa, como se fizesse frente a Cutler.

-É melhor baixar o tom. - Cutler levantou-se e bateu também com as mãos na mesa, ficando ambos cara a cara. – Não vou admitir que ponha as minhas questões em dúvida, muito menos a minha sanidade.

-Já estou vendo tudo. – Fungou num riso forçado. – Você se encantou por ela, mais um tempo e estará apaixonado, capaz de fazer tudo pela _milady. _– Abanou a cabeça, perplexo pela conclusão.

-Retire-se ou tomarei medidas drásticas sobre a sua pessoa. – Ameaçou Cutler num tom firme e de feições inexpressivas.

-Muito bem. – Fez uma vénia contrafeita e ausentou-se da sala, rosnando ao mesmo tempo que ia em direcção à saída: - Não pense que vou ficar calado. Não será uma mulherzinha que estragará tudo o que delineei até agora. Primeiro irei mandar uma carta para a terra dessa duquesa e depois sim, saberei se essa Maria de Guevara é realmente quem aparenta ser.

**XxxXxxX**

Burburinhos quase bradados eram escutados na cabine de Davy Jones. Certo de querer se certificar do que se passava, Davy decidiu ir até ao convés com o semblante enrugada de interesse. Ao abrir a porta, sentiu o peso do silêncio irromper pela extensão do navio, o que o irritou. Todos baixaram a cabeça quando visualizaram o capitão, não escondendo os tremores e nervos que sentiam naquele momento.

-O que raios se passa aqui? – berrou enquanto gesticulava os tentáculos.

-Capitão, nós não sabemos como isto aconteceu…

-Até porque atacaram os vigias e…

-Vão directos ao assunto ou terei de me irritar? – Davy elevou numa oitava, fazendo com que uma nova onda de agitação os destabilizasse.

-Um dos nossos botes desapareceu, juntamente com a cativa. – Balbuciou Maccus, tropeçando nas palavras que usaria para explicar a situação: - Quando fui de manhã entregar o pequeno almoço, a mulher já não estava lá. E, segundo Jeremy, Koleniko e Ogilvey estavam inconscientes quando acordou, e posso lhe garantir que não foi da bebida.

Davy tentou assimilar toda aquela informação, para seu desespero. Ela tinha fugido, tal e qual como um dia ameaçara. Como era possível, especialmente num navio tão vigiado? Os seus tentáculos retorceram-se de raiva. A sua Constância tinha ido à procura de Jack Sparrow, o homem que conquistara o seu coração. Afinal, o sentido de alma gémeas não existia, nem nunca existira, muito menos de um amor que atravessaria os tempos. Remoeu por dentro a ira que acumulava na sua mente.

-Cambada de incompetentes, seus cães vadios do inferno. Como é possível acontecer uma coisa dessas?

-Senhor, eu aposto que ela teve a ajuda de alguém. Ela sozinha não teria força para derrubar dois marujos, muito menos descer um bote. – Maccus anotou de modo calmo para não aborrecer ainda mais o capitão.

-Quem terá sido o traidor… - Uma luz iluminou-se na mente, quando fez uma breve pausa; sim, todas as peças começavam a encaixar-se. – Bill Turner.

-Mas ele está preso…

-Ela pode muito bem tê-lo soltado para ajudá-la. – Com a sua pata, ele passou-a pelo queixo andando de um lado para o outro.

-Ainda podemos apanhá-la no mar.

-Se Isabella fugiu durante a noite, já teve tempo de aportar numa ilhota, longe das minhas capacidades. – Deteve-se com o olhar cerrado. – Seja como for, ela não pode se encontrar com Jack Sparrow.

-O que pretende fazer?

-Se eles ainda não se encontraram, o Jack ainda deverá vir busca-la, caso não tenha desistido dessa incumbência. – E num sorriso maquiavélico, continuou: - Direi que atirei-a aos tubarões por ela ter tentado fugir. – Os monstros entreolharam-se, confusos. – Entretanto, castiguem aquele verme do Turner, ele precisa aprender onde é o seu lugar.

**XxxXxxX**

Na sua cabine, Jack revia no mapa as coordenadas geográficas que faltavam para chegar ao outro extremo da Jamaica, onde estaria por algures, nesse vasto oceano, o Holandês Voador. Mesmo incerto do que iria encontrar, ele já se havia preparado psicologicamente para se entregar de corpo e alma, pronto a cumprir o tão falado destino. Ao se erguer da cadeira, e quando tentou caminhar, cada passo cauteloso que dava, sentiu suas pernas balancearem, como se dançasse sozinho uma valsa sem som.

-Será que os mares mudaram? Ou será este o efeito do rum? – Ele meteu o dedo indicador no queixo, chegando a uma conclusão: – Definitivamente, os mares mudaram.

Sem pedir licença ou bater à porta, Dalca adentrou na cabine, apreciando a figura cómica de Jack equilibrando o peso das suas próprias pernas. Abanou a cabeça, divertida com a situação.

-Por acaso está ensaiando algum passo novo de dança? – Indagou ao clamar a atenção do capitão.

-Se quer saber, estava ensaiando honrosamente os passos de dança para o casamento de Will e Elizabeth. – Voltou a tombar na cadeira, elevando os pés de relance para colocá-los sobre a tabuada mesa.

-E você? – A mulher aproveitou a deixa para se aproximar dele, sempre com seu tom enigmático. - Não pensa casar?

-Eu? Casar? – Inesperadamente Jack gargalhou alto, pegando na garrafa que estava igualmente pousada na mesa. – Não me faça rir Tia Dalma…

-Porque não? Está na altura de ter um herdeiro para quem deixar este império. – Fez um meneio de mãos numa alusão óbvio ao navio; sentou-se, então, para de seguida ver Jack expelir todo o rum que acabara de beber.

-Endoidou, foi? – Balbuciou entre uma leve vaga de tosse.

-Perguntei só por curiosidade, meu bem. – Incomodado, Jack endireitou-se na cadeira, ainda que pensativo. – Mas vai me dizer que nunca pensou nisso.

-Não, nunca pensei aprofundadamente nesse assunto. – Ele empinou a sobrancelha, desconfiado, mas ao mesmo tempo em alerta. – Não me diga que apareceu algum filho meu, por ai. – Gesticulou as mãos espalhafatosamente para salientar o futuro incerto que a feiticeira tão bem conhecia.

-Que eu tenha conhecimento, não. Porém, não é tão impossível de acontecer, já que você teve tantas amantes, não é verdade? – Ela realçou o olhar sobre os negros que a fitavam tensamente.

-Sempre fui um homem muito cauteloso nesse conteúdo, sobretudo com todas as mulheres que tive; poucas foram as vezes que deixei minhas emoções irem até ao limite, se é que me entende. Apenas deixei escapar… - Jack mordeu o lábio ao contar pelos dedos. – Duas, três vezes no máximo de todas as amantes e mulheres que tive. – Ele chocalhou a cabeça, confuso. – Se essa conversa toda é para me alertar sobre o rum, minha cara, eu sei que ele faz mal à saúde, mas é mais forte do que eu e…

-Jack, deixe de ser idiota, eu só achei que estaria na altura de você começar a pensar num herdeiro, num legado a quem deixar as suas pequenas conquistas, já que você não viverá eternamente. – A cada palavra, Dalma podia apreciar as emoções a enumerarem-se no rosto do capitão; desde assombro, dúvida e por fim, alvoroço.

-Posso não ser eterno, mas também não pretendo dividir nada com ninguém, muito menos com um moleque ranhoso…

-Sangue do seu sangue. Pele da sua pele. – Jack fez um beicinho enquanto escutava o som envolvente com que Tia Dalma proferia aquilo: – Você ia adorar ter alguém a quem ensinar todas as suas artimanhas, tal e qual como seu pai lhe ensinou. – E com um sorriso sarcástico, ergueu-se lentamente da cadeira sob o olhar atento de Jack e ressoou: - Pense nisso, meu caro. – E deu-lhe costas.

-Já conheço esse maldito tom enigmático, principalmente quando você me aborda do nada, com assuntos dos quais são inquestionáveis. – Meio baralhado, ele levantou-se da cadeira, contudo, não se atreveu a mover-se.

-Um dia você entenderá. – Alfinetou Dalma com a voz mais inocente do mundo, piscando-lhe o olho. – Ahhh e continue controlando suas emoções, se não quiser ter uma porção de filhos espalhados por este mundo. - Ela saiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Jack manteve-se de pé, com o cerrado olhar fixado no mesmo local onde Tia Dalma tivera. Porque tinha ela tocado neste assunto? Para ela tocar nessa história, era porque havia algo a mais para ser desvendado, algo nas entrelinhas que escapava a Jack. Todavia, isso não deixou que um raro fulgor radiasse em seus olhos negros. Um filho? Teria ele, por acaso, algum descendente, perdido algures, nos continentes que aportara? Ou talvez, alguém que o estaria procurando. Ainda que se auto intitulasse como alguém independente, Jack não descartou a ideia daquele assunto o agradar; iria ser uma mais valia para ele deixar os seus bens a alguém do seu sangue, já que iria acabar o resto de seus dias presos naquele navio.

-E se for ainda uma criança? Não seria mau pensado ver um moleque pelo navio, brincando com as garrafinhas de rum vazias. – Por momentos, Jack deu por si a sorrir ao imaginar a situação, acabando por ficar sério de repente. – TIA DALMA!

Mesmo trôpego, Jack fez a sua corrida peculiar até à porta entreaberta, onde espreitou entre a frincha para avistar Dalma. Entre ela, um rosto apareceu de ímpeto, assustando o capitão.

-Passasse alguma coisa, Jack? Você parece transtornado. – Averiguou Gibbs vendo Jack recuperar-se do sobressalto; por fim, o pirata respirou fundo e proferiu todas as perguntas que estavam em sua mente de rajada:

-Gibbs, você acha que eu estou ficando velho? Acha, por acaso, que tenho algum filho perdido algures neste mundo? Acha que daria um óptimo pai…

-Calma Jack, respire fundo. – Jack voltou a respirar fundo, mas logo fincou seu olhar concentrado em Gibbs, esperando impacientemente pelas respostas. – Interessante você me perguntar isso. Porque se lembrou disso agora?

-Rum. Ele sempre me aborda sobre determinados assuntos, nomeadamente quando estou sozinho. – Jack exibiu seu melhor sorriso.

-Muito bem: não, sim, talvez…

-Traduz-me isso em língua pirata, por favor.

-Não, Jack, não ache que você esteja ficando um velho raquítico; sim, penso sinceramente que você terá uma carrada de filhos; e talvez…talvez você desse um óptimo pai. – Gibbs fez um gesto com o dedo, de expressão suspensa. – Embora eu tenha as minhas dúvidas. – Jack passou os dedos pelo bigode.

-Hmmm! Obrigado Gibbs…

-De nada capitão. – Jack afastou-se lentamente de Gibbs ainda pensativo.

-Malditos piratas! – Murmurou entre dentes. – Cotton, traga-me o macaco, preciso dar um tiro.

**XxxXxxX**

-Perdão milady, mas o senhor Beckett está esperando a senhora para o almoço.

Isabella foi abrindo lentamente os olhos sobre o chamado da empregada, que a oscilava cuidadosamente a modos de a despertar. Demorou alguns segundo para assimilar onde estava e o que fazia ali, porém, logo se lembrou que estava sob o tecto do inimigo, que a acomodara confortavelmente na sua residência, sem duvidar de quem albergara. Muito devagar, a jovem foi despertando com a ajuda da empregada que arrumava os lençóis para trás, ajudando Isabella a erguer-se.

-Para ser franca, no me apetece almoçar. – Murmurou, rouca; sentia o seu estômago voltear só de pensar em comer fosse o que fosse. – Estoy mal disposta.

-Se quiser, posso anunciar ao governador que se sente indisposta…

-No, no eres preciso. Eu vou hacer companhia ao governador. – Exibiu um sorriso contrafeito ao depositar os pés fora da cama. – Voy precisar de su ayuda para me preparar.

-Com certeza, será um prazer.

Após ser ajudada a vestir-se pela empregada, Isabella moveu-se apressadamente para o salão de jantar, onde Cutler a esperava, sem unicamente ter tocado em qualquer alimento exposto na mesa. Fingindo-se embaraçada pela sua demora, a jovem atravessou a entrada que a fez ficar exposta ao reparo do governador. De olhar cabisbaixo, ela deteve-se perto da mesa oval e num tom reservado, tentou desculpar-se:

-Perdón pelo meu atraso, mas acabei por adormecer.

-Não há problema, milady, por favor, acomode-se. – Abriu um enorme sorriso ao apontar o dedo para a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Numa breve mesura de cabeça, em tom de agradecimento, Isabella sentou-se elegantemente. – Pensei em mandar as empregadas lhe levarem uma bandeja recheada.

-Gracias, pero necessitava apanhar ar. – Recatadamente, fitou a mesa repleta de diversas variedades; torceu o nariz ao sentir uma azia momentânea.

-Não se acanhe, sirva-se à sua vontade. – Ele serviu-se primeiramente do vinho tinto, entornando-o sobre o copo vazio. – É servida?

-Só un poco, por favor. - Sempre com um sorriso aprazível Cutler repetiu o gesto no copo dela.

Entretanto a jovem serviu-se de um simples pão e depenicou, mesmo que seu estômago não conseguisse aceitar nada de saboroso patente naquela mesa, momentaneamente carne vermelha bem passada, algo que já não saboreava há meses. Discretamente levou a mão à boca quando um novo engulho preencheu o fundo da sua garganta, o que a fez respirar fundo e pousar o pão.

"O que raios se passa comigo?" pensou com ao mirar a chávena. "Era desastroso ficar doente agora."

-Milady. – O rosto de Cutler permanecia inclinado de encontro à atenção longínqua de Isabella. – Está bem? O almoço não está do seu agrado?

-Hum? – Ela elevou o semblante, inquieta. – Oh, no, está perfecto. Pero estoy sin gran apetite.

-Depois do que passou, precisa de se alimentar para combater essa palidez e olheiras. – Ela arregalou os olhos, levando os dedos de encontro às pálpebras inferiores. – Peço imensa desculpa pela minha indelicadeza, milady.

-No, tienes razón. – Contrariada, tentou se servir de um pouco de verduras, levando o garfo à boca.

-E sente-se bem instalada? Necessita de algo mais?

-Lo quarto está mui bueno, gracias. Só tieno de agradecer por acomodar una desconhecida en su mansión. –Fez um saudação com o copo, com um sorriso presente nos lábios.

-Era o meu dever amparar uma donzela indefesa. – Cutler cortava com todo o jeito a carne existente no seu prato, degustando-a sem pressa.

-Señor, preciso lhe hacer un pedido. – Ele fez um meneio de cabeça para ela prosseguir enquanto mastigava. – Gostaria de conocer la cidade, especialmente mirar o mar.

-Com certeza, seria um óptimo serão para se entreter, ao invés de ficar trancafiada nestas quatro paredes. – Ele serviu-se do pão e acabou por sacudir o resto das migalhas existentes nas mãos. – Permita oferecer-me a ir consigo, já que a cidade anda cheia de ladrões disfarçados, imperceptíveis aos meus guardas.

-Como assim? – Isabella deteve o garfo a meio do percurso de olhar encrespado, curiosa com aquela abordagem.

-Antes da milady aportar aqui, a cidade tinha sido invadida por a ex-proprietária do seu quarto.

-A senhorita Elizabeth? – Isabella sentiu o seu peito ser esmagado por algo invisível, não conseguindo disfarçar a sua aflição perceptível no seu rosto.

-Entrou de forma disfarçada na cidade, a modos de conseguir o coração para Jack Sparrow. Porém não conseguiu. – Inconscientemente, a mão dele agarrou uma uva da fruteira e apertou-a entre os dedos; o sumo desta espalhou-se pela mesa, assustando a preocupada Isabella.

-O que fez à moça? – Indagou em inglês inteligível, com sua voz vacilante.

-Os guardas feriram-na apenas para a acalmar e eu, piedoso que sou, mandei-a de volta para o capitão. – O dedo indicador foi de encontro ao queixo, meditativo: - Talvez isso tenha acontecido antes do ataque ao seu navio. – Ainda perplexa, e sem reacção possível, Isabella apenas fez um breve meneio de cabeça. – Bem, eu estou pronto, quando quiser, podemos ir.

Isabella apenas ergueu-se sem nada dizer, enlaçando o braço no de Cutler. O silêncio agora seria o seu melhor conselheiro. A tentativa de Elizabeth entrar na cidade era a prova que Jack não desistira de a resgatar, nem por um segundo. Isso enchia o seu peito de regozijo e tranquilizava a sua alma inquieta. Contudo, como pudera desconfiar dele? Apesar de ser irreverente e presunçoso, Jack demonstrara preocupação por Isabella, mesmo que nunca o evidenciasse. O problema tinha sido expor Elizabeth a este perigo, ainda que ela tivesse cem por cento de hipóteses de sair viva do que ele, caso Jack resolvesse ele mesmo atacar a cidade.

O coche transpôs os enormes portões da residência, com o único propósito de os levar até ao forte. A breve viagem foi feita com Cutler a apresentar várias referências da cidade que agora governava, onde Isabella fingia prestar uma expressa atenção, embora sua mente se mantivesse longe daquela viatura.

No forte, Cutler foi o primeiro a sair do coche pronto a auxiliar a nobre jovem que o acompanhava. Num passo distinto, Isabella aceitou o convite e suspirou ao receber uma suave brisa que acariciou o seu rosto descorado. A primeira impressão daquele local assustou-a, especialmente quando seus olhos se impuseram imediatamente sobre um cadafalso preparado, pronto a receber a sua vítima.

-Não se assuste com tal aparato milady, ultimamente têm aparecido piratas problemáticos nesta zona, dos quais eu não tenho intenções de perdoar. E já está pronta para receber um em especial.

Isabella empunhou o seu vestido e moveu-se sem esperar por Cutler. Queria afastar-se daquele homem cruel, demasiado malicioso para o tamanho que possuía. Porém, irreflectidamente, aproximou-se do cadafalso, onde lá, estava impresso vários editais. De cenho cerrado, a jovem deteve-se perto deles, até que um de três lhe chamou a atenção. Além de Will e Elizabeth estarem lá, Jack também tinha um edital, com uma ilustração que não lhe fazia justiça. A sua mão tremula voou de encontro à figura mal desenhada, acariciando involuntariamente os lábios de Jack.

-Jack. - Num resfolgar, a jovem sentiu seus joelhos falsearem por momentos, tal como sua consciência, sendo imediatamente amparada por Cutler.

-Ainda não está recuperada para se expor a tais emoções. – Avaliou ao endireitá-la cuidadosamente, sem retirar as mãos sobre a cintura da mulher. – Mas sim, esse é o pirata que espero desejadamente neste cadafalso, para depois dependurar a cabeça dele perto do porto, para que todos os piratas me temam.

-Porque odeia tanto los piratas? – Já recomposta, Isabella tentou averiguar esse ponto.

-Porque é a pior raça que existe à face da terra. Além de vitimizarem pessoas em prol dos seus interesses, roubam tudo aquilo que as pessoas honestas tanto trabalham para ter e eu não suporto isso. – Rosnou sem desmascarar aquela pose altiva.

-Em especial, Jack Sparrow, lo creo.

-Sim, em especial esse verme. Bem, mas vamos, quero lhe mostrar a melhor parte.

Ele direccionou-a para o outro lado do forte, perto do sino, onde a vista para o mar era esplendorosa. Com uma delicadeza que não sentia, ela pediu-lhe para apreciar o mar sozinha, por breves instantes, pois adoraria rezar à força superior que a tinha salvado. Sem relutar, Cutler imediatamente concordou, deixando-a sozinha, à sua vontade. Isabella cravou o olhar no longínquo horizonte e mordeu o lábio. Por mais que se sentisse sozinha, no meio de uma alcateia de lobos ferozes prontos a devora a ovelha, caso esta desse um passo em falso, Isabella sentia que tinha uma longa jornada para interpretar o seu papel. Não podia deixar que o medo a vence-se, muito menos dominasse os seus nervos, senão todo o seu disfarce ia por água abaixo. E então, de nada valia estar fazendo isso por ele. Por Jack.

-O prazo que Davy impôs está acabando. O que fará Jack, caso não consiga o coração? – Uma eclosão de respostas à sua questão deixaram-na atordoada, sobretudo quando uma fez sua mente parar. – E se... Não, Jack não seria capaz. – Cada vez mais preocupada a jovem olhou de esgueira, através do canto do olho para ver um Cutler impaciente. – Ele não seria louco de enfrentar Davy para me resgatar. E se isso acontecer, Davy matá-lo-á como me prometeu, com receio que ele me procure, caso descobrir que já não estou mais no navio. – Levou a mãos de encontro à testa, suplicante: - Deus todo-poderoso, não deixe que isso aconteça, proteja Jack independentemente do que ele já tenha feito.

-Milady, temos outros pontos mais interessantes da cidade para visitar, nomeadamente a igreja, caso queira rezar. Poderemos ir também comprar algo que a senhora precise. - De maneira educada, Cutler tentou apressá-la de seu intento.

-O que o amor de uma mulher por um homem não faz. – resmungou ao virar costas para o imperioso mar.

**N/A: Oiiiieee! **

**E mais informações vão sendo desvendadas, mesmo que de forma lenta. Os últimos dias de Jack têm sido pesarosos, tal como os de Isabella, que, tal como ela disse, se encontra no meio de uma alcateia de lobos. Como será que estes dois se vão safar? James deitará tudo a perder? Ou será que Davy Jones ainda vai aprontar mais para cima de Jack?**

**A ver vamos.**

**Obrigada a todos os que comentarem, aqui fica o meu carinho e as respostas a todos vocês:**

**Kadzinha:** Posso prometer que o Will não vais mais ser descartado, não pela Elizabeth. Quanto a Jack, será que vais mesmo chegar ao seu destino, ou vai se arrepender pelo caminho? xD

**Fini Felton: **Porque se calhar estava explicito de mais lool. Nunca sei fazer suspence contigo, está visto. Ai mana, só tu mesmo para decifrares os enigmas lol. Adoro-te muito :P

**Jane: **O que uma mulher enfurecida não é capaz de faz para se vingar lol. Pois é, eu tentei pôr indicações desse tipo, para ver de descobriam esse pequeno segredo do Bill e da Esmeralda.

**Likha Sparrow: **Também espero que isto duro, quer dizer, acho que sim rsrs. Pois é, achei graça pôr o Will e a Isabella como irmãos!

**Gabriela Black: **Também tenho pena dele! Mas o que interessa é que ela está começando a descobrir a verdade e o porquê de Jack ter feito o que fez. Fico contente por ainda continuar seguindo esta fic :)

**Bom, até ao próximo capitulo e obrigada pelas reviews que me têm mandado.**

**Beijocas para todos e fiquem bem.**

**Taty Black**


	20. O Doce Amargo

**Capitulo 19**

**O Doce Amargo**

Os dias que Jack estipulara para alcançar o Holandês Voador tinham terminado, embora de forma lenta e pesarosa. Já o tempo, este parecia estar de acordo com o estado de espírito do capitão do Pérola Negra, que se encontrava enevoado e acabrunhado – ainda que tentasse disfarçar perante a sua tripulação atenta. Quem o visse há um bom tempos atrás, nunca calcularia que o grande capitão Jack Sparrow tomaria a decisão de se sacrificar por alguém, se fosse esse o termo correcto de se aplicar de tal deliberação. Tal como ele previra, nutrir sentimentos por alguém o tornaria fraco, sobretudo se os seus inimigos usassem esse ponto a seu favor. E isso, bem, era o que estava acontecendo naquele preciso momento, deixando Jack sem espaço de manobra possível.

Era nisso que John, Gibbs e Barbossa debatiam no seu momento de pausa, depois de, mais uma vez, terem tentado convencer Jack a desistir de tal ideia, nem que para isso traçassem um plano de fuga. Porém, por incrível que parecesse, Jack havia recusado, para desespero de todos os seus amigos.

-Não quer realmente seguir á risca os conselhos de Tia Dalma? Poderemos arriscar uma manobra perigosa para…

-Será que todos aqui sofrem do mesmo mal? Surdez aguda? Quantas vezes terei de repetir que já está tudo decidido? – Irreflectidamente Jack interrompeu, de forma abrupta e desdenhosa, Anna Maria que deu ombros e bufou ao se encostar na amurada de olhar perdido no capitão. – Só quero beber a minha última garrafa de Rum sossegado, savvy? – Concluiu, como se a forca fosse o seu último destino, naquele momento.

-Quando pensávamos que o seu carácter de salafrário já não ia mudar, vem você com esse seu novo propósito para nos surpreender, mais uma vez. – Anna Maria torceu o sorriso e aproximou-se do capitão que se encontrava parado à sua frente, arranjando-lhe ternamente a gola retorcida. – De longe, você foi o melhor capitão que tive, e nada, nada mudará o carinho que sinto por você, seu sem vergonha de uma figa.

-É meu bem, você conheceu outro capitão…- Jack aproximou-se perigosamente dela. - …noutras épocas em que estávamos juntos, ou arh quase juntos. – Fez cara de cachorro abandonado, passando as costas da sua mão ao longo do braço de Anna – Além do mais, eu sempre gostei de provocar esse efeito nas pessoas. -Retrucou ao retribuir o sorriso, devolvendo aos seus lábios, a garrafa que outrora afastara deles.

-Você tem um horrível problema com a bebida. – Ela chocalhou a cabeça.

-O meu problemas é com as pessoas, com a bebida tenho paz.

-Bom raciocínio, meu caro, talvez aponte isso nas melhores falas do grande capitão Jack Sparrow, o homem que sonhou com imortalidade e que acabou por sacrificar a sua alma para salvar uma mulher. – Ela fez uma alusão com os braços no ar, como se visse cada letra desse suposto titulo desenhado à sua frente. – Ficará em boa memória.

-Sabe, tenho pena que não tenha resultado entre nós. – Gracejou com um olhar travesso, o que solicitou uma divertida gargalhada de Anna Maria.

-E eu que estava tão admirada com essa sua mudança. Talvez você nunca vá mudar. – Sorrindo, matreira, Anna achegou-se perto do ouvido dele e soprou-lhe baixinho: – Só a termo de curiosidade. Sabe porque nunca resultou entre nós?

-Diga-me, querida. – Murmurou ele sentindo o hálito quente dela no seu ouvido.

-Porque você roubou e fugiu com o meu navio, deixando-me sozinha naquela cidade. – Bramou num falso tom de irritação, fazendo-o levar a mão à orelha e estremecer. – Jurei nunca te perdoar por tal traição, meu caro, mas sabe, eu não sou de guardar grandes rancores.

-Pelo que vejo, você não está aqui por causa da divida, pois já a saudei, então, só posso concluir que está aqui, neste meu humilde navio, porque sentiu saudades do Capitão Jack Sparrow.

-Meu bem, saudades tive, só não foi de você. – Jack ergueu a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo que Anna lhe beijava a bochecha. – Mas confesso, terei saudades do espirituoso Jack. Todos nós teremos.

Sem esperar resposta vinda dele, Anna sorriu ao passar a mão pelo rosto do capitão e afastou-se, sem olhar para um Jack desalentado, que resolveu igualmente recolher-se aos seus aposentos. Pelo caminho, Marty intercalou-a, com expectativa de ter boas notícias por parte da jovem mulher que carregava um semblante desiludido.

-Então? A tempestade amainou? – Voltou a encostar-se na amurada do tombadilho, abanando a cabeça negativamente.

-Não mudou nem uma vírgula desde a última conversa que Barbossa e John tiveram com ele. Como é possível? Jack não pode ter mudado assim tanto, ele só pode ter um plano. – Ela esbracejava os braços, indignada.

-Isso está mau, muito mau. – Marty repetiu o gesto de Anna e sacudiu a cabeça. - Nunca vi o capitão tão decidido, principalmente para salvar uma mulher

-É por isso que dá azar levar mulher no barco. – Gibbs comentou a conversa alheia enquanto abria as velas do mastro principal. – Mulher, por mais bela que seja, consegue sempre trazer a maldição para um navio. Nem o demónio consegue resistir á tentação.

-Preconceitos de homens. – Rosnou Anna ao cruzar os braços. – Deve entrar num navio quem o souber manejar, o resto são meras lendas do mar, histórias de piratas amotinados. O mal está no amor que Jack despertou, isso sim, foi a perdição para este navio, embora não o condene.

-Maldição de macaco. Dá cá isso – Ragetti passou por entre eles a rastejar, à medida que o macaco saltava para o ombro de Anna e mordia o olho. Esta fez uma pequena carícia no macaco, que lhe ofereceu o olho.

-Obrigada, Jack. – Anna apenas limpou o olho e entregou-o a um rastejante pirata.

-Sabem o que vos digo? Estava em boa altura de ver o que perturba a todo o homem, perturbar Jack Sparrow. Um rabo de saias. – Por fim Gibbs aprumou as velas e admirou o seu trabalho.

-O pior é que não podemos fazer nada para mudar o destino dele. – Concluiu Pintel que estava encostado ao muro tabuado do navio, observando os peixes que batiam no casco do navio, juntamente com a ondulação provocada pelo velejar.

-Muita água vai passar por essa ponte, por isso não se preocupem, até porque, Jack está fazendo a coisa certa. O destino vai lhe reservar a pior das afrontas, cujo novo percurso dependerá única e exclusivamente das decisões tomadas por ele. Aí sim, saberemos se partiremos sem ele ou não. – Informou Tia Dalma que se intrometera na conversa da tripulação.

-Já conhecem Tia Dalma e os seus mistérios. – A voz de Barbossa ressoou atrás de Dalma, que haviam se movimentado desde a proa para junto deles.

-Pode ser mais clara, por favor? – Pediu Gibbs de cenho cerrado de curiosidade.

-Isto meus queridos, é apenas sabedoria á qual eu infelizmente não poderei compartilhar com vocês. – Retrucou Dalma num sorriso manhoso. – Agora continuem as vossas tarefas. O capitão pretende chegar ainda hoje ao seu destino, ah e nada de tentar atrasar o rumo do navio. Jack iria ficar uma fera se soubesse disso.

-Sim senhora. – Responderam todos fazendo continência.

-Vou falar com Jack, querido Hector. – Dalma achegou-se perto de Barbossa, colocou a mão sobre o seu peito e confidenciou-lhe: - Temo que as próximas horas serão devastadoras para ele.

Com uma expressão indecifrável, a feiticeira virou costas ao grupo de piratas e avançou calmamente até aos aposentos de Jack. Como dissera a Barbossa, as próximas horas não seriam fáceis. Tinha conseguido visualizar o encontro da sua tripulação com a do Holandês Voador, contudo, havia uma nuvem que enublava o futuro, talvez porque esse futuro dependesse de algumas decisões ainda por tomar. Somente a sensação de estranheza é que a fazia ter a certeza de que algo não iria correr como todos esperavam.

Por entre a frincha que Jack deixara aberta, Dalma espreitou através dela, visualizando um Jack a admirar a sua figura contornada no espelho, exibindo várias posições cómicas.

-Será que ficarei bem com umas conchas aqui no rosto e umas algas no peito? Será que o verde, como tom de pele, me cairá a matar? Será que continuarei sexy e charmoso? – Murmurava Jack enquanto enterrava o seu chapéu novamente de encontro à cabeça.

-Por mais aparências que você venha a ter, nunca deixará de ser o Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Determinou Tia Dalma num suspiro renunciante.

-Gosto da sua arte argumentativa, nem eu tinha pensado numa conclusão tão rápida…

-Estou orgulhosa de você, meu caro. – Confessou, sincera. – Está conseguindo mostrar firmeza nos seus objectivos, até ao último segundo, sobretudo diante da sua tripulação. O que mais me orgulha é saber que nunca planeou um esquema para fugir do Holandês Voador.

-Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que nunca valeria a pena, não é verdade? – Ao sorrir contrafeito, Jack acariciou a coronha, matreiro: - Embora vá sentir falta das coisas mais mesquinhas desta vida, não deixarei de ser verdadeiramente o que sou, tal como disse. – E num suspiro reprimido voltou a rever-se no espelho, com a expressão vincada. - Uns morrem outros fazem as suas próprias escolhas, e isso sim, faz a historia de um herói.

-Jack, já pensou que tudo pode ser diferente daquilo que você espera? – Num ímpeto trejeito, ele encarou urgentemente o rosto comedido de Dalma.

-Você é que é a grande senhora do destino, não eu. – Deu ombros. – Por isso, cabe a mim seguir com tudo o que planeei, a não ser que você me queira informar de alguma coisa. – Ajeitando o casaco, ele empinou o sobrolho, mediante o silêncio da mulher. Por fim, esta suspirou um:

-Boa sorte, Jack. – Voltou suas costas e saiu numa nova onda de silêncio.

**XxxXxxX**

Na residência do governador de Port Royal, Cutler, após ter passado os últimos cinco dias na presença de Isabella – a modos de a conhecer melhor e de lhe apresentar a cidade -, arranjou um tempo para se reunir com um dos capitães do seu navio da C.I.A., para imensa curiosidade da falsa duquesa. Teria ele notícias de Jack? Intranquila, a jovem permaneceu na biblioteca, fingindo interesse num dos imensos livros lá expostos.

Meia hora mais tarde, Cutler enviou um dos seus empregados convocar Isabella e James na sua presença, pois pretendia comunicar-lhes a informação que tivera, ainda que não referisse directamente o assunto ao qual desejava abordar. Já que estava perto do escritório, Isabella depositou em cima da mesa o livro que lia e caminhou apressadamente para o gabinete de reuniões.

Ao entrar, além de Cutler, encontrava-se lá um escrivão num dos cantos, pronto a apontar factos importantes daquela reunião. James ainda não tinha chegado. Num breve aceno de mão, Cutler pediu para Isabella ocupar uma das cadeiras vagas à sua frente. Esta apenas sorriu e sentou-se, sem descolar os olhos do semblante irreflectido do governador. Foi então, nesse instante, que o coração da jovem acelerou, conforme o acréscimo da sua inquietação. Que raio de noticias eram essas? E se não tivesse a ver com Jack? E se Cutler tivesse mandado alguém investigar sobre a sua pessoa? Mordeu o lábio, não conseguindo mais esconder o seu nervosismo. Além do mais, o emudecimento de Cutler era insuportável, fazendo-a crer que algo de grave se passava.

Minutos depois, James bateu à porta em três secas pancadas, recebendo a ordem do governador para entrar. Imediatamente o olhar de James encontrou-se com o de Isabella, aumentando o nível de desconforto que sentia. James fechou a porta e moveu-se para ocupar o lugar perto de Isabella; continuou com aquele olhar, agora cheio de ironia, depositados na jovem, que manteve sua postura falsamente descontraída.

-Já que estamos todos reunidos, posso dar inicio à reunião. – Pigarreou ao levar as mãos entrelaçadas de encontro ao queixo, sisudo. – Sei que temos um assunto em particular: Jack Sparrow. – Isabella sentiu o seu rosto ficar sem uma pinga de sangue. – Há pouco recebi um dos capitães da C.I.O., que me informou que o Pérola Negra desapareceu feito fumaça, pois não há nenhuma pista do navio.

Discretamente, a jovem suspirou de alívio, tentando esconder o sorriso de satisfação que espalhou ao escutar tal anúncio. Era facto que o Pérola Negra era um dos navios mais velozes do Caribe, por isso, tão cedo não seria capturado, já que o seu capitão era mais astucioso que uma águia rapina.

-A senhora Guevara foi a última a avistar o tão pressuroso navio, já que foi atacada por este. Isso quer dizer que supostamente ele deveria estar perto da Jamaica, não é verdade? – A falsa duquesa cravou os seus olhos duros diante aquela afronta. – Então, como é que um navio desaparece do nada?

-Talvez por incompetência daqueles inúteis…

-A culpa foi sua. Se tivesse usado Elizabeth como isca, teria não só Jack Sparrow, como toda a sua tripulação dependurada no cadafalso. – Rosnou, sem demonstrar agressividade.

-Espero que não me volte a desrespeitar, comodoro. – Houve uma rude pausa depois dessa ameaça. – Não me faça relembrar de como tomou novamente posse do seu cargo. Além de que, sou eu quem governo a cidade e tomo as decisões, não você.

-Perdón por mi intromisión, pero me ay apercibido de una cosa. - Ela mordeu o lábio, cogitando no que estava prestes a declarar: - Jack Sparrow es como fumaça, se evapora muy fácilmente nas manos de quien o tentar capturar, contudo, se ele pensar que minguen o persegue, aproximar-se-á rapidamente de la cidade.

James deixou escapar uma gargalhada indiscreta, para constrangimento de Cutler que afundou o rosto nas mãos agora abertas, e para indignação de Isabella. Esta respirou fundo para não lhe responder algo mais rude, porém, saberia que James era mais inteligente que Cutler, e com certeza que ele não se iria deixar enganar. Todavia, teria de ganhar a confiança do governador – para além maia daquela que conseguira ganhar nos últimos dias -, mesmo que para isso tivesse que indicar novos embustes para facilitar a vida de Jack.

A duquesa moveu-se incomodada no assento da cadeira, reprovando o acto mal intencionado de James, especialmente, quando este lhe dirigiu a palavra de forma tão sarcástica:

-Desde quando a madame tem conhecimento sobre pontos estratégicos?

-No es necesario ser muy ignorante para saber que todas las personas presan su libertad. Y por lo que vi, los piratas aprecian mucho a vida no mar, especialmente Jack Sparrow, que dio a entender que no descansaría até ter lo corazón. – Isabella empinou o sobrolho mediante o cenho ameaçador de James. – E sería muy fácil capturar Sparrow se no houvesse muchos guardias rondando la ciudad.

Cutler elevou a cabeça depois da explicação da duquesa. _Sim, fazia sentido_, pensou com um sorriso malicioso pendente em seus lábios. _Todo o sentido_. Ergueu-se de rompante, para surpresa de Isabella e indiferença de James, que não desprendia seu olhar da jovem ao seu lado. Em duas curtas passadas, ele dirigiu-se à janela, observando o sol resplendoroso possuir o mar imenso ao seu redor. Ele seria o sol; o todo-poderoso que faria com que todos os piratas ajoelhassem-se perante ele, inclusive, Jack Sparrow.

-Um sol que eliminaria toda a escuridão presente nestes mares e arredores. – sussurrou tão baixo que ninguém naquela sala se apercebeu. – A milady tem razão. – Retrucou ao fitar os dois com suas feições rejubilarem de aprazimento. – As presas aproximam-se sempre da teia quando a aranha não está presente…

-Por acaso não está pensando fazer o que esta mulher sugeriu, pois não? – Irritado, ele elevou-se igualmente, mas não saiu do mesmo local; sua fúria era notável devido ao seu maxilar tenso. – Você mal a conhece e já está caindo na lábia dela?

-Não o volto a avisar. – Rosnou o governador ao se aproximar grosseiramente do comodoro, ficando cara a cara, embora o nível de alturas fosse notório. – Se voltar a faltar ao respeito, tanto a mim, como a duquesa, será castigado.

-Me responda, comodoro. Cual seria la probabilidad de usted atacar una ciudad que está siendo constantemente vigiada? Sobretudo cuando usted ten varios navíos da C.I.O a perseguí-lo. – Os olhos do comodoro baixaram para capturar os dela, triunfantes.

-Boa abordagem, milady, talvez este cabeça dura deixe de ser tão idiota ao ponto de interrogar as minhas decisões. – Numa passada, Cutler afastou-se de James. – Acho que irei escrever um comunicado aos meus guardas para cancelarem as buscas, ainda que tenham de ficar em alerta, caso Jack volte a tentar entrar na cidade. – E num sorriso, voltou para o seu lugar, exibindo um sorriso esperançoso. – Bendita a hora que a Duquesa veio aqui parar. – Firmou o seu olhar nos de Isabella, que tremeu discretamente com aquela declaração.

-Temos de agradecer á _Duquesa,_ por nos ter ajudado. Teremos de chamá-la cada vez que precisámos de salvar o dia, não é verdade? – Remoeu James entre dentes, com os punhos cerrados pela raiva.

-No se preocupe, comodoro, yo estaré aquí cuando necesitares de una opinión. – Retrucou Isabella com ironia, não encarando o homem ao seu lado.

Não podia enervá-lo, pois isso seria a sua ruína, especialmente se ele resolvesse investigar o seu passado. Aí sim, o cadafalso que estava já montado, teria a utilidade de lhe roubar os últimos sufocos de vida. Um arrepio possuiu a espinha de Isabella, que estremeceu como quem sente uma corrente de ar a envolvê-la.

O silêncio preencheu a divisão, somente o barulho de duas penas eram escutadas a roçar no papel de pergaminho, o que estava a incomodar cada vez mais a resignada duquesa. Por fim, Cutler soprou sobre a carta para ajudá-lo a secar mais depressa e dobrou-a, entregando-a a James, que ao princípio fitou somente a mão estendida de Cutler com o pergaminho, ponderando aceitar ou não.

-Leia esta carta à sua milícia e diga-lhes para seguirem estas ordens à risca. – James arrancou a carta grosseiramente da mão de Cutler.

-Bem, posso me retirar, necesito descansar un bocadito.

-Com certeza, milady. Devo dizer-lhe que fiquei impressionado com a sua destreza nesta área, muito obrigado por nos ter ajudado. – Cutler ergueu-se para fazer uma pequena reverência à duquesa.

-Siempre que poder ayudar, façam o favor de me chamar.

Com um sorriso suave nos lábios, a jovem duquesa ergueu-se de forma repentina, contudo, voltou a recair de encontro ao recosto, levando a mão à testa; sua mente estava distorcida como se tudo circuitasse à sua volta. Naquele curto espaço de tempo, os dois homens entreolharam-se; James empinou a sobrancelha, ponderando o que fazer com a sua rival. Já o semblante de Cutler foi preenchido pela preocupação, nomeadamente quando contornou a mesa para socorrer a mulher de aparência ambígua e desgastada.

-Eu já devia ter chamado um médico. – Cutler aninhou-se ao lado de Isabella, que soergueu um pouco a cabeça para fitá-lo. - O seu estado está cada vez mais debilitado.

-Oh, no, no es necesario e…

-Nem pensar, a sua saúde é o mais importante neste momento. – Cutler voltou sua atenção para James, que continuava estático. – Por favor, mande chamar o doutor Charles Patrow e diga-lhe para se dirigir urgentemente à residência do governador.

James fez apenas um aceno de cabeça e virou costas aos dois, abrindo e fechando rudemente a porta. Já a sós, Isabella tremia com receio de descobrir algo fora do normal com a sua saúde. Nunca se tinha preocupado com as crises de fraqueza e fadiga, sobretudo as revoltas que lhe davam no estômago, todavia, elas cada vez mais se tornavam frequentes. E se sofresse da mesma doença que sua mãe perecera? Ainda angustiada, Isabella respirou fundo e penetrou nos castanhos-escuros que ainda fixavam a sua figura pálida.

-Gracias. – Desta vez, Isabella ergueu-se da cadeira com a ajuda de Cutler, que aparava cuidadosamente o seu braço. – Já me siento mejor. Ahora me voy a retirar.

-Está certa de não quer que a acompanhe até aos seus aposentos? – Indagou, prudente.

-Si, gracias. – Isabella fez uma pequena vénia e saiu daquele escritório sobre o olhar atento de Cutler. - Hasta luego.

Fora daquela divisão, Isabella tentou acalmar o seu coração atormentado. Ainda plena da fraqueza das suas pernas, encostou-se à parede com receio de ter uma nova recaída.

-E se for aquela maldita epidemia? Ela começou assim na minha mãe, sorrateira e inevitável, e em poucas semanas, acabou por lhe ceifar a vida tão prematuramente. – Mordeu o lábio, novamente tremula. – Talvez seja melhor eu ser examinada de uma vez por todas, talvez ainda tenha tempo para concluir o meu desígnio nesta cidade.

Muito lentamente, Isabella deixou-se deslizar até ao chão frio de azulejo branco, não conseguindo evitar as malditas lágrimas que lhe toldavam os olhos marejados.

-Só queria ver Jack uma só vez. – E então enterrou o rosto molhado nas mãos ainda trémulas.

**XxxXxxX**

-Um navio dirige-se para aqui, capitão. – Clamou Maccus do cesto da gávea para Davy Jones, que ocupava serenamente o seu posto de capitão.

-Será que é ele? – Remoeu para dentro

-O navio é negro, penso que seja o Pérola Negra…

-Não pode ser. – Em rude passadas, Davy avançou até à amurada, onde visualizou um navio aproximar-se cada vez mais. – Poderá aquele maldito ter recuperado o coração? – Deixou, então, o cachimbo cair, ao mesmo tempo que olhava à sua volta, completamente desvairado. – Quando formos atacados, não quero ouvir nem um pio sobre a fuga de Constância. Terei de dar os pesamos ao nosso querido Sparrow pela perda da sua irritante Isabella. – Uma onda de gargalhadas foi escutada pelo convés. – Calem-se, imbecis. – Exigiu Davy mexendo os seus imensos tentáculos. – Ele não poderá sequer desconfiar que ela está viva.

-Capitão, ela não voltou a pegar no medalhão? – Questionou Jeremy, vendo Jones a aninhar-se lentamente para apanhar o cachimbo e voltá-lo a pôr na boca.

-Ela não é burra para cair no mesmo erro outra vez, pois saberia que a encontraria com facilidade. E se eu não a consigo encontrar, Jack Sparrow também não a poderá ter…

**XxxXxxX**

Toda a tripulação do Pérola Negra mantinha uma expressão fechada e melancólica, não se atrevendo a pronunciar qualquer tipo de ruído, enquanto Jack manejava o leme que o conduziria ao seu aparente destino. Já todos podiam visualizar aquele monstruoso navio a marejar tão placidamente no mar azulado, como se mal bulisse. Todo o ambiente à sua volta, apesar do calor que aquecia os corpos suados, permanecia congelado, talvez fúnebre.

No castelo da popa, Jack esboçou inconscientemente um sorrido pelo canto da boca. O bom neste quadro negro que se desenhava à sua frente, era poder provar a Isabella que não era tão desonesto como ele aparentemente demonstrara, para proteger a sua pele de azos como esse em que ele se encontrava. Pela primeira vez, sua consciência estava tranquila, e nada poderia quebrar isso. Na proximidade do navio opositor, Jack desceu muito vagarosamente as escadas até ao convés, sendo recebido primeiramente por Will e Elizabeth, ambos na expectativa que o seu capitão fosse desistir de tal doidice.

-Jack… - começou Elizabeth, que acabou por se silenciar ao se aperceber daquele brilho raro que ocupava o olhar de Jack.

-Sr. Gibbs? – Clamou pelo primeiro imediato sem desviar o olhar dos de Elizabeth; Gibbs avançou imediatamente. – Já pode assumir o comando do navio. É seu. – Hesitante, Jack tirou o chapéu e acabou por enterrar na cabeça do desnorteado Gibbs.

-Não se preocupe, Jack, nós tomaremos conta do seu garotão. – Retrucou Barbossa, dando uma leve palmada nas costas do capitão.

-Gibbs, não tire os olhos deste malandro, pode ele tentar te trapacear. – Jack e Barbossa trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade, como se as antigas desavenças nunca tivessem afectado a anterior amizade entre ambos.

-Mais alguma recomendação, Capitão? – Indagou John; Jack volteou nos seus próprios calcanhares para encarar o pai num sorriso contrafeito.

-Não me destruam o navio, muito menos bebam todo o rum como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã, savvy? – Fitou Will pelo canto do olho, que abanou a cabeça.

-Realmente não há mesmo hipoteses de te convencer a não ir, não é? – Proferiu Elizabeth num fio de voz; ele apenas a encarou com um semblante tranquilo, com seu sorriso matreiro.

-Bom, se vocês tiverem escondido, por entre as vossas mangas, o coração de Davy Jones, e quiserem entregá-lo a ele, eu ficar-vos-ia muito agradecido. – Jack apercebeu-se do desconforto da tripulação, especialmente quando alguns baixaram a cabeça, inconformados. – Bem me parecia que isso era impossível. – Finalmente a proximidade dos dois navios era quase perceptível.

Gibbs e John lançaram imediatamente a âncora para começar a travar o navio, a modos que este pudesse parar mesmo ao lado do seu opositor. Na medida que isso ia acontecendo, Jack atreveu-se a usar a luneta para espiar dentro do Holandês Voador, reparando no desocupado navio. Aquele cenário fantasmagórico, acompanhado por um silêncio brutal, capaz de se poder apreciar o piar das gaivotas longínquas, fez toda a tripulação do Pérola estremecer, ao mesmo tempo que preparavam a artilharia para qualquer ataque surpresa.

-Será uma armadilha? – Observou Will salvaguardando Elizabeth atrás das suas costas, com o olhar atento a cada pormenor.

-Não sei, mas é estranho. – Resmoneou John perto do mastro, igualmente atento.

-Jones. Davy Jones. – Berrou firmemente Jack da amurada; era o único que não possuía a espada empunhada. – Voltei como prometido.

Do nada, para assombro de todos os que tentavam captar algum detalhe, Davy Jones apareceu mesmo ao lado de Jack, que apenas se voltou para dar de caras com o monstro marinho. Imediatamente, o convés do Pérola foi preenchido por vários monstros, que rodearam toda a tripulação para que nenhum membro de metesse nas negociações entre capitães.

-Ora, ora, se não é Jack Sparrow que me veio trazer o coração. – A voz possante do capitão do Holandês Voador preencheu o silêncio momentâneo.

-Bom, o negocio é o seguinte: eu não o consegui achar. – Com um sorriso manhoso Jack cruzou os braços.

-Ouviram todos? – Gracejou o indignado Davy ao circundar Jack em passadas lentas; já o capitão do Pérola empinou uma sobrancelha. – O grandioso Jack Sparrow está perdendo as suas qualidades. Nem um coração consegue saquear e trazê-lo de volta para mim – Todos os tripulantes do Holandês Voador gargalharam alto.

-Mas vim fazer algo melhor. Algo que nem o grande Davy Jones faria. – Num trejeito, Jack esbracejou ironicamente consoante as suas palavras. – Vim trocar de lugar com Isabella. – Nesse instante, todos pararam de rir, sobretudo Davy, que cerros os dentes.

-Oh, a sério? – Davy fez uma expressão de lamento. – Se soubesse que ia realmente cumprir a missão ou tomar uma atitude humilde, eu teria preservado a vida de tão vivaz alma.

-Como? - Jack enrugou o cenho, olhando de soslaio para Dalma, que permanecia em igual estado de choque.

-Vou ser mais específico: eu atirei aquela jovem irritante aos tubarões, pois tinha a certeza que você não seria tão honesto quanto está aparentando.

-Você está mentindo. – Rosnou Jack, com um novo brilho de exasperação a ocupar o negro dos seus olhos. – Você sabe muito bem que ela é Constância; soube-o no dia em que ela tocou no medalhão. O tão apaixonado Davy Jones nunca faria mal à sua amada, não é verdade? – A revolta era salva por um novo momento sarcástico de Jack, que se mantinha com uma falsa expressão de impassibilidade.

Davy esbugalhou os olhos e deteve-se com o olhar posicionado no mar. Num suspiro, voltou-se para confrontar Jack com o seu semblante possante e tenebroso. Jack não recuou com tal frontalidade, muito pelo contrário, levou irreflectidamente a mão à coronha da pistola pronto a entrar em acção, caso fosse necessário.

-Ela não era Constância. – Deu ombros. - Pelo menos, no tempo em que a tive aqui, ela demonstrou ser tudo menos a mulher que eu outrora amara. Ela só tinha olhos para uma pessoa: você. Cada passo que eu dava, ela recuava, pois era irritantemente devota ao amor que nutria por você. Ela preferiu morrer do que estar comigo. – Davy quase cuspiu aquela sentença, proferindo em palavras todo o ódio que sentia por Jack. – Mas posso fazer melhor. Disponibilize alguém que faça uma visita guiada pelo navio em busca da sua querida amada.

Aquela sentença foi como um golpe certeiro no seu estômago, capaz de lhe saquear todo o ar que continha nos pulmões. Tentando recuperar do choque inicial, Jack passou os dedos pelas tranças do seu queixo e engoliu seco; um misto de burburinhos e revolta estourou no convés. Como ela tinha cometido tal loucura? Porque não tinha Isabella esperado por ele? Que raios tinha ela aprontado para despertar a ira de Davy Jones? Ainda desnorteado com a informação, e de punho cerrado, ele voltou sua atenção para a tripulação, em busca de alguém que se disponibilizasse para se certificasse que Isabella não estava mesmo no navio. Rostos de piedade e compaixão foram impostos diante do seu olhar inacessível. Barbossa foi o primeiro a avançar, disposto a certificar-se daquilo que Jack prontamente negava.

Após Barbossa e Jeremy desaparecerem por entre a corda de abordagem, Jack fez algo que nunca pensou fazer. Rezar. Implorou para que Davy estivesse mentindo só para manter Constância debaixo da sua mira. Através do seu olhar sorrateiro, viu Elizabeth e Will a entreolharem-se, abraçando-se logo de seguida. Jack chocalhou a cabeça e concentrou-se no Holandês Voador, esvaziando a sua mente do caos em que ela se encontrava.

Minutos depois, os dois vultos que tinham desaparecido pela escotilha do Holandês, apareceram igualmente sozinhos, sem ninguém a acompanhá-los. Isso fez os nervos de Jack fervilharem ainda mais. Babossa apenas caminhava com uma fisionomia taciturna; em sua mão trazia meros farrapos que balanceavam conforme a sua marcha. Finalmente, após saltar novamente a corda de abordagem, Barbossa deteve-se perto de Jack. Este mantinha seus olhos alargados incidido sobre os farrapos ensanguentados, com seu coração aos pulos, como um cavalo selvagem. Por fim, voltou a ergue-los impetuosamente sobre o olhar atento e alarmado de Barbossa.

-Percorri o navio todo, ponta a outra, mas só encontrei isso Jack. – Este estendeu a mão para entregar os velhos panos que achara num dos compartimentos.

Jack estendeu-os diante dos seus olhos, reconhecendo as roupas como sendo as últimas que Isabella usara. O seu mau estado denunciava algum tipo de atrocidade cometida com elas. Instintivamente, Jack cerrou os olhos pela raiva e fechou a mão em redor da roupa, tão apertadamente, que sentiu seus anéis ferirem-no. Num gesto imediato, sem ninguém aperceber, desembainhou a pistola do seu largo cinturão e engatinhou-a em questão de segundos, apontando-a a Davy Jones, pronto a disparar.

-De que adianta disparar sua raiva, se não causará qualquer tipo de dano. – A voz feminina fez Jack cerrar os olhos sobre a arma.

-O que o amor faz, meu caro. – desdenhou Davy com um brilho arrogante a trespassar o azul de seus olhos. – Destroça o coração de um homem devotado por sua mulher. – E numa alusão, ele manuseou os tentáculos. – Falar em coração, você me deve seu lugar, Jack.

-Eu tenho uma barganha melhor, Jones. – Ressoou a voz sarcástica do capitão do Pérola, desengatilhando aos poucos a pistola. – Desta vez abrange a minha divida. – Davy arqueou o sobrolho, intrigado. – Eu sei exactamente onde o coração está. Nos cofres cerrados da vigiada cidade de Port Royal, nas mãos de alguém que pretende acabar com a pirataria. Fixe bem este nome, pois ele estará na boca do mundo, caso concretize esse desejo: Cutler Beckett, o governador de Port Royal.

-Cutler Beckett? – Numa expressão desalentada, Davy Jones conjurou o nome pausadamente.

-Sim, o seu pior pesadelo, caso ele venha a concretizar o seu maior desejo, acabar com toda a raça pirata. E creio, se não me engano, que isso também te englobe, já que é tão pirata quanto nós praticantes desse ofício. – Jack soltou um sorriso aluado, embainhando a arma contrafeito. – Agora é uma questão de honra, achar esse maldito coração, você não acha? – Desdenhou ao deter-se mesmo em frente de Davy, que mal tinha locução. – E eu estou disposto a tudo para salvar minha pele, já que não tenho ninguém dependente de tal chantagem.

-Como sei que não apunhalará o coração mal o tenha?

-Se prometer trazer Isabella de volta, já que tem esse dom, e me quebrar a divida, talvez eu pondere bem no seu caso. – Um novo canto do seu lábio se entortou, irreverente. – Temos trato?

Davy permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo, varrendo, com o olhar ponderado, os seus marujos. Alguns apenas acenaram com a cabeça, em sinal de concordância, outros apenas mantinham-se imóveis, com suas espadas levemente encostadas nos pescoços dos marujos do Pérola Negra. Por fim, Davy rodou o olhar e esticou o tentáculo para selar o acordo com Jack, que mantinha sua mão elevada.

-Ninguém ficará a perder, savvy?

-Muito bem, eu permanecerei no mesmo local.

Dito aquilo, fez uma breve mesura de cabeça para que os seus marujos o seguissem em direcção ao navio. Aos pares, eles foram desaparecendo do convés do Pérola, fazendo a tripulação do mesmo navio suspirar de alívio, apesar de o pesar que rondava aquele pequeno espaço.

-Jack, o que realmente está pensando fazer? – Indagou Dalma sob as costas rijas e tensas de Jack; sabia certamente que aquela encenação teria outro tipo de colheita do que aquela que Jack intimara.

-Achar o coração daquele maldito e matá-lo. – Retrucou sem voltar suas costas, concluindo: - Levantar âncora Gibbs. - Ainda de pulsos fechados, ele dirigiu-se para a sua cabine, sem pronunciar qualquer tipo de palavra

**XxxXxxX**

Nesse instante, um baque seco na porta fê-la acomodar melhor em suas almofadas, dando permissão para que entrassem. Por entre a frincha da porta, Cutler apareceu, juntamente com um homem de idade, certamente seria o tão famoso Dr. Charles, do qual ouvira falar hoje cedo. Com um ténue sorriso, a jovem recebeu-os.

-Então é esta a jovem que quer que examine? – A voz de tenor do homem fascinou Isabella, pois igualou-a à do seu pai, tão sonora e possante.

-Sim, desde que chegou que não se tem sentido muito bem. – O médico pousou a pequena maleta na ponta da cama, sem desviar o olhar observador da jovem. – Bom, eu estarei lá fora, mal saia, irei ter consigo.

-Muito bem, senhor governador. – Cutler fez uma mesura à jovem e saiu, fechando levemente a porta. – Boa noite milady, vou pedir-lhe que me explique o que tem sentido. – O homem foi até à pequena mala e tirou de lá um papel e um tinteiro e pena, pronto a apontar tudo o que seria essencial

-Bueno. – Isabella pigarreou para afastar a rouquidão, eliminando metade do sotaque espanhol. – Desde há duas semanas atrás, mais ao menos, tenho-me sentido estranha. Mas ultimamente sinto-me cansada e sem forças, acompanhado com uma sonolência inexplicável, seja em qualquer altura do dia. Também sinto enjoos logo pela manhã, sobretudo quando vejo qualquer tipo de comida, já para não falar nas tonturas que me acompanham. – Ela voltou a morder o lábio, pensativa. – Tenho também sentido meus seios doloridos e rijos. – Concluiu ao sentir o rubor tomar posse de suas bochechas enquanto o médico sorria, para sua surpresa.

-E suas regras, estão atrasadas? – Com tanta preocupação, ela nem notara pela falta delas. – E além de doloridos e rijos, percebeu se eles têm vindo a aumentar ligeiramente?

-Para dizer a verdade, minhas regras estão demasiado atrasadas, para ser franca. – Fez-se um enorme clique na mente confusa de Isabella, que arfou com a possibilidade que estava a conjugar. – Meu Deus, não me diga que…

-A senhora está de esperanças, Duquesa. – Anunciou o médico abrindo um grande sorriso.

A jovem ficou estática, talvez paralisada, por alguns momentos, tentando assimilar o que ouvira. Um misto de emoções atravessou o rosto congelado da jovem. Várias expressões trespassaram as suas feições, desde medo, confusão, surpresa, atordoamento e por fim, felicidade. Um sorriso débil foi desenhado nos seus lábios, após recuperar momentaneamente do efeito de petrificação. Isabella levou uma das mãos ao seu ventre, ainda incrédula com a novidade. Estava esperando um filho, algo que sua mãe não tivera tempo de a preparar. Um filho de Jack Sparrow. Um enorme sufoco apoderou-se do vazio de seu peito, fazendo com que ténues lágrimas se apoderassem dos seus olhos claros.

-Graças a Deus que não é nada de grave. – murmurou num fio de voz, relembrando as sensações que tivera ao supor que sofria da mesma doença da mãe.

-Devo lhe dar os parabéns, ter uma criança é uma enorme bênção. – Charles pousou a pena e o tinteiro, mais o pergaminho na cama. – Por favor, deixe-me examiná-la.

Isabella arrumou delicadamente os lençóis para trás, com ajuda do médico, que se sentou na ponta da cama para levar as mãos de encontro ao ventre coberto da jovem, massajando-o delicadamente. Com uma expressão concentrada e meditativa, o homem levou os longos dedos a vários pontos específicos, sem desprender aquela fisionomia.

-O que se passa? – Indagou a jovem, preocupada pelo silêncio e concentração do médico.

-Exame de rotina. – Sorriu com simpatia, tranquilizando Isabella. - Pelo que tive a ver, a senhora deve de estar no seu primeiro ou segundo mês d gestação.

-Há alguma recomendação para mim? – Enquanto arrumava os seus utensílios na maleta, proferiu:

-É aconselhável levar uma vida ordenada. Tente comer pouco à noite para não se deitar de estômago cheio, e de manhã, mesmo que lhe cause náuseas, tente comer. Como é natural, irá passar por uma sensibilidade emocional, com ligeiras alterações de humor. – Ela sorriu interiormente ao pensar no que Jack acharia, caso seu feitio piorasse ainda mais. – Se lhe apetecer chorar, gritar ou rir, faça isso, mas acima de tudo, mantenha a calma, longe de grandes emoções e situações de grande stress. Também é aconselhável evitar espartilhos

Bateram à porta naquele instante. Isabella limpou as lágrimas que lhe toldavam nos olhos com a manga e deu permissão para entrarem. Novamente, a figura pequena de Cutler apareceu por entre a porta aberta, com suas feições marcadas pela apreensão. Houve uma troca de olhares entre ele e o médico, que continuou com aquele sorriso tranquilizador, fazendo apenas um meneio de cabeça.

-Está tudo bem com a nossa paciente. – Charles ergueu-se lentamente e voltou a cobrir a jovem, que se afundou mais nas almofadas. – A duquesa será mamã.

-Mamã? – Cutler enrugou o cenho, confuso, completamente apanhado de surpresa.

O sorriso de Isabella fechou-se, novamente com o seu coração acelerado. Mais uma vez teria de recorrer às mentiras para atirar areia para os olhos de Cutler. Por quanto mais tempo de encenar aquela peça?

**E cá está um capítulo postado antes de me deitar. Embora esteja de férias, tenho tido muitos trabalhos escolares para concluir, tirando-me tempo preciso para escrever. **

**Quero agradecer á Kadzinha, Fini Felton, Likha Sparrow e Jane por terem deixado uma reviews para o capítulo. Juro que no próximo capítulo respondo às vossas reviews, sem falta …:)**

**Quanto ao próximo capítulo, posso apenas dizer-vos que haverá novidades fresquinhas, nomeadamente sobre a reencarnação da princesa, a reacção de Cutler quanto à gravidez de Isabella e as desconfianças de Jack em relação à Duquesa.**

**Até ao próximo capitulo**

**Beijoca e Fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	21. Compromissos inquebráveis

**Capitulo 20**

**Compromissos inquebráveis**

Após o médico fechar a porta num pequeno clique, o silêncio preencheu totalmente aquela divisão iluminadas apenas por duas ténues velas. Isabella mantinha o olhar preso na janela empoeirada do quarto, a modos de pensar numa história rápida para se justificar perante o homem que se mantinha emudecido, sentado na poltrona perto da cama, com feições inflexíveis e duras. Não é que lhe devesse algum tipo de explicação da sua vida, porém, enquanto estivesse ali, tinha um propósito que pretendia levar até ao fim: ganhar a confiança daquele homem para depois descobrir o paradeiro do coração.

Num pigarrear seco, a jovem acomodou-se vagarosamente na cama de forma a ficar numa posição sentada. Finalmente encarou Cutler, que elevou imediatamente o olhar sobre o seu. _Intimidador_, pensou Isabella sem baixar o olhar. Num suspiro encorajador, a jovem fez um meneio de cabeça discreto e apertou os lençóis da cama, engolindo seco antes de proferir:

-Cutler, yo necesito de…

-A Milady não me deve nenhum esclarecimento. – A sua voz quase incriminadora fez Isabella sorrir, ainda que contrafeita.

-Talvez no, pero, por su voz acusadora eu tengo necesidad de me explicar. – Cutler não moveu nem uma feição do rosto, pronto a ouvir, mesmo que fingisse desinteresse. – Un año después de la muerte de mi marido, me mudé para Toral, donde conocí un bueno hombre y nos enamoramos. Ese hombre fue Diego Velasco, capitán del barco que me llevo para fuera del país. – Isabella mordeu o lábio, e fechou os olhos, recordando-se apenas da figura de Jack Sparrow, talvez assim não fugisse tanto ao contexto da sua história. – Digamos que a viajem a Cuba fue apenas una excusa para tenernos un tiempo para nosotros, ya que mi familia miraba el nuestro amor como siendo una raíce podre perante a sociedad.

-Então a história do medalhão foi meramente uma desculpa para estar com ele. – Asseverou para si mesmo ao passar os dedos pelo queixo, com o olhar estreito sobre o vazio.

-Completamente. – Ela apenas elevou um canto dos lábios. – Pelo menos vivimos nuestra história de amor, mismo que tenga sido por un breve periodo de tiempo. – Suspirou, tremelicando com a voz. – Diego me salvó de las manos de los piratas e fue baleado pelo hombre que se dizia ser Jack Sparrow, acabando por morir e desaparecer en el mar. – De forma inexacta, Isabella baixou os olhos em direcção ao ventre, ainda sem conseguir assimilar o facto de estar de esperanças e sorriu. - Ahora estoy esperando a su hijo.

-Sei que se ele fosse vivo ficaria muito feliz. – Isabella apercebeu-se do tom nostálgico de Cutler, que não escondia um igual sorriso. – Eu também sou pai de um filho de seis anos, que está em Inglaterra com a mãe. – A jovem franziu o cenho, contudo ele anteviu a pergunta dela e retrucou: - Há mais de um ano que anulei o meu casamento com ela.

-Tengo miedo de no tener la fuerza de su ex mujer e crear un hijo sin tener la presencia del padre. – Ponderou, sincera.

-Não se preocupe. – Cutler ergueu-se lentamente da poltrona, apanhando Isabella de surpresa. Este apertou os lábios com força e cerrou igualmente o cenho.

-Estás bien?

-Sim. – Murmurou ao se sentar repentinamente na ponta da cama da jovem. – Contudo, penso ter a solução exacta para o seu problema, isto se quiser claro.

Embora não soubesse o que Cutler estava planeando, Isabella sentiu as batidas cardíacas acelerarem conforme a sua respiração. Sem que ela contasse, o governador pegou-lhe delicadamente na mão direita e fixou os seus olhos nesta. Sem entender o que se passava, a jovem começou a ficar receosa. Quais eram as intenções do seu inimigo?

-Quer casar comigo? – Proferiu de rompante, novamente surpreendendo Isabella que piscou seus cílios inúmeras vezes, ainda sem acreditar. – Sei o que deve de estar pensando: que é demasiado cedo para tal pedido. Todavia, eu tenho um imenso desejo de ampará-la nesta altura delicada da sua vida, especialmente para não ficar desonrada perante a sua família, além de criar um filho, sozinha.

Devido ao seu estado de nervos avançado, Isabella teve uma enorme vontade de se rir perante tal pedido, porém, deteve-se para não irritar Cutler, que ainda permanecia com a sua mão entre as dele. Ela mordeu o lábio, sem saber como reagir, ou o que dizer, ainda que soubesse que, caso aceitasse e ele viesse a descobrir o seu segredo, a mataria na hora. Fingindo-se emocionada, a jovem elevou um sorriso terno e complacente.

-Cutler, yo no te puedo dar amor tan cedo, pois el mío corazón ainda pertenece al mío capitán…

-Serei paciente, prometo. – Retrucou prontamente, sem deixar de exibir aquele sorriso pertinente. – E juntos, poderemos nos vingar de Jack Sparrow, além de que, de presente, poderia te mostrar o coração de Davy Jones.

Isabella arregalou inconscientemente os olhos, agora realmente tentada a aceitar a proposta. Não porque estivesse interessada em Cutler, pois continuava a achá-lo horripilante, todavia, aquela proposta de casamento dava-lhe acesso ao coração. _E porque não?, _indagou ela mentalmente. Um pequeno sacrifício para o bem da sua grande paixão: a pirataria. Pelo menos, o casamento não era tão doloroso quanto a extinção da pirataria e de seus amigos. Ela só precisava ter acesso àquele maldito coração e apunhalá-lo, e depois, fosse o que Deus quisesse.

-Aceito, no pelo corazón, mas para me vengar de Jack Sparrow e pela ayuda de crear mi hijo. – Não sabendo como, um brilho astucioso trespassou as suas safiras, o que agradou Cutler, pois, no minuto seguinte, beijou demoradamente a mão da duquesa.

-Aprecio o seu gesto, Milady. – Num salto entusiasmado, Cutler ergueu-se. – Bem, vou deixá-la descansar enquanto vou tratando de uns assuntos. Amanhã, no pequeno almoço, falaremos melhor sobre isso. Boa noite. – Ao se elevar, e numa vénia teatral, o pequeno homem saiu do quarto sem mais nada dizer.

Completamente desesperada pelo buraco que andava cavando sozinha, a jovem arrumou os lençóis para trás e levantou-se lentamente da cama. Num acto impensável, levou as mãos à cabeça e desalinhou os cabelos num baixo grunhido angustiante. Aproximou-se, então, da janela, que exibia um extraordinário luar tal e qual como o que Tortuga expusera sobre si, no dia em que desembarcara lá com a tripulação do Pérola Negra. Chocalhou a cabeça, meditativa. O que estava a fazer com a sua vida? E como se sozinha estivesse montando o seu próprio cadafalso, pronta para se enforcar a qualquer altura sem ajuda de ninguém, tendo apenas como espectador, Cutler Beckett, ocupador da primeira fila.

-O que vou fazer? Isto não estava nos meus planos. – Ela desordenou novamente os seus cabelos, alterada. – Calma, você não está sozinha agora. – Respirou fundo, tentando sossegar ao mesmo tempo que, do reflexo do vidro da janela, observava a sua imagem embaciada. – Onde está você, Jack, quando mais preciso de si.

**XxxXxxX**

Em pleno sossego da noite resplendoroso, Jack mantinha-se trancado na cabine, sentado na sua habitual poltrona. Nas suas mãos, ainda regia aquela camisa ensanguentada, onde se detinha única e exclusivamente o olhar. Nem a garrafa de rum era mais apelativa do que aquele pedaço de camisa. Inúmeras vezes a levou ao nariz, só para sentir mais uma vez aquele peculiar e reconhecido cheira a maresia, outrora entranhado na pele da mulher que tivera em seus braços. A menção a esse tempo parecia-lhe longínqua, como uma vaga recordação, algures perdida na sua mente. Sobretudo o sabor dos beijos daquela mulher que lhe haviam arrancado para sempre da sua vida.

Mesmo sendo um pirata independente e irreverente, sentiu o seu coração vazio retorcer-se entre as paredes de seu peito, revoltado por ela se ter deixado vencer por um amor que não era certo. Um amor que, com certeza, ela não tinha convicção se era correspondido por parte dele, especialmente após aquela encenação que fizera para a proteger de Davy Jones. Como ousara ele tocar-lhe num único fio de cabelo dela, mesmo tendo a dúvida se Isabella era ou não a reencarnação de Constância?

Jack tirou os pés da mesa e, num pequeno pulo imperceptível, ergue-se da cadeira. Atirou com o pequeno pedaço de camisa para um canto e finalmente deixou-se render pelo chamado da sua garrafa de rum. Inclinando-se sobre um dos armários, apoiado apenas por uma das mãos, ele pegou a garrafa e arrancou a rolha com a boca, cuspindo-a de imediato, para logo de seguida tragar o liquido sem ao menos parar para respirar.

-Jack. – Uma voz feminina aclamou por sua atenção.

Lentamente, sob o rodopiar dos seus calcanhares, ele voltou-se para encarar seis pares de olhos cravados sobre si. No seu jeito peculiar, ele empinou a sobrancelha e gesticulou com as mãos à procura de uma explicação exacta do porquê de tantos olhares estarem impostos sobre a sua pessoa. John foi o primeiro a mover-se em direcção ao filho e, sem este contar, colocou-lhe a mão acima do ombro.

-Filho, lamentamos tudo o que aconteceu à sua _queridíssima. – _Jack apenas espalhou um sorriso mordaz nos lábios e voltou a mergulhar o gargalo neles, proferindo um:

-Já não sabem bater à porta? Onde ficaram as vossas boas maneiras? – Por cima da garrafa, pôde apreciar Elizabeth e Will abraçados, com seus olhares pesarosos sobre si. – Estão prontos para atacar Port Royal em meros dias?

-Você sempre vai levar avante essa missão suicida? – O tom possante de Barbossa preencheu a cabine principal; atrás de Will, Barbossa avançou para se destacar diante do capitão, a modos de o chamar à razão. – Não acha que é um bocado cedo para tal?

-Já vamos tarde, meu caro. – Resoluto, Jack moveu-se novamente até à mesa, onde pousou estrondosamente a garrafa. – Pirata que se preza nunca desiste dos seus objectivos, muito menos de um bom desafio. – Contudo, ergueu o dedo indicador ao encontro do seu queixo e murmurou para si: - Apesar de às vezes ser bem tentador.

-Como vamos distrair os navios que andam à nossa procura? – Num sorriso confiante, Elizabeth soltou-se gentilmente de Will e avançou igualmente para a outra extremidade da mesa.

-Elizabeth…- Alarmou Will, mas a jovem cortou-o com um meneio de mão.

-Não vou deixar esta oportunidade passar, Will. – Elizabeth arregaçou a bainha da manga grosseiramente, expondo a cicatriz quase cicatrizada à vista de todos; Jack fez um esgar de aversão ao observá-la. – Até porque Jack está certo. Não nos podemos acobardar agora, não quando Cutler está cada vez mais perto de nos eliminar. – Noutro tom mais monocórdio, concluiu: - Davy Jones já não é um perigo para nós, por isso, temos de arriscar novamente.

-Sim, porque eu não pretendo ficar de braços cruzados até os meus delitos prescrevam, se é que me entendem. – Jack apenas gesticulou os braços, dissimulado, ainda que ninguém lhe tenha dado caso.

-Eu também estou de acordo, contudo, temos de analisar bem as nossas desvantagens. – Will aproximou-se de Elizabeth e colocou uma mão sobre o seu ombro. – Não quero voltar a vê-la desvairada em sangue.

-O que nos diz a isto, Tia Dalma? – Indagou Barbossa voltando sua atenção para a mulher que permanecia de olhos fechados, num dos seus momentos de reflexão.

Em segundos, tudo permaneceu em silêncio para acompanhar aquela meditação espontânea da feiticeira. E, tal e qual como se tivesse vindo à superfície após vários segundos debaixo de água, a mulher resfolgou de ímpeto, assustando os demais presentes naquela sala. Numa passada distinta, Barbossa tratou de amparar Dalma em suas mãos, que chocalhou a cabeça e encarou-o com uma expressão neutra.

-A madame vodoo está bem? – Certificou-se John com um trejeito de mãos singular, levando quase todos a rodopiar os olhos.

-Cutler cancelou as buscas para apanhar você em passo falso. – Atestou Dalma, recompondo-se ao lançar um sorriso enviesado para Barbossa, em sinal de agradecimento, para de seguida enrugar o cenho. – Só que algo mudou no comportamento dele; está mais brando. Penso que alguém lhe está tentando converter as ideias. – Fez uma pausa para se certificar de algo obscuro em sua mente, para completar, convicta: - Esse alguém está cada vez mais perto do coração.

-James. – Num relance, Will e Elizabeth entreolharam-se, talvez certos desse facto.

-Por isso é que temos de intervir o quanto antes. – Realçou Elizabeth de olhos impostos sobre Jack. – Talvez, ainda consigamos trazer Isa… - calou-se bruscamente, baixando o olhar.

-Darling, nem todos os mortos regressam à vida, só alguns têm esse privilégio, savvy? – Voltou a pegar na garrafa com uma expressão taciturna envolvida num misto de raiva e desdém, fitando Barbossa de lado.

-Porque não atracamos o navio na ala sudeste da cidade que é pouco ou nada habitada? – Interveio Will a modos de não desviar o assunto para outros termos, após aperceber-se das feições flexíveis de Jack.

-Óptimo, menos um problema. – Sem tocar no líquido, Jack passou os dedos pelas tranças e moveu-se em passadas curtas, sem destino. – Iremos entrar na cidade disfarçados. Tenho vários disfarces que usei para… escapar de certas situações. – Sorriu com malícia ao fixar seu olhar numa velha arca de madeira putrefeita.

-Será que isso irá resultar? – Barbossa indagou, com o sobrolho empinado.

-Já viu alguma ideia de Jack Sparrow dar errada?

-Quer mesmo que responda? Ou prefere constatar factos?

-Bom, deixemos as constatações para mais tarde. – Gesticulou os braços, desinteressado, retomando a linha de raciocínio: - O mais importante é pôr o plano em prática em menos de alguns dias. Agora, todos para fora daqui. – Num acto repentino, Jack começou a empurrar toda a gente, num pequeno enlaço, em direcção à porta aberta. – E avisem todos que, mais alguma ideia inteligente, faça o favor de me comunicar, caso contrário, deixem-me pensar. Adeusinho. – Fez um aceno de mão e fechou a porta num solavanco.

Em passadas aceleradas, foi até à mesa onde estava lá o mapa estendido. Tentou, então, concentrar no mapa, calculando a distância e o tempo médio que demorariam a chegar, porém uma inesperada frase preencheu-lhe a desordenada mente: "eu te odeio". A frase trespassada de ódio que lhe escapavam pelos olhos, outrora ternos…

-Bugger, não vou deixar que volte a dominar os meus pensamentos. – Fechou os olhos rudemente. – Ela morreu e o causador dessa morte não irá ficar vivo para contar as próximas aventuras

**XxxXxxX**

Após os primeiros raios de sol resplandecerem pela janela do quarto de Isabella, a jovem já se encontrava acordada, sentada na penteadeira a dar um último retoque aos seus longos cabelos apanhados num coque. A má disposição de ontem não passava mais de uma breve lembrança, ainda que os problemas em que se metera, continuassem cada vez mais acentuados. Abanando conscientemente a cabeça de maneira a afastar aquela maldita linha de pensamentos, a jovem acabou por enterrar o elegante chapéu no topo da cabeça e ergueu-se da cadeira, para se dirigir à porta, pronta a ir ter com Cutler, que a esperava para tomarem o pequeno almoço.

Numa passada branda e cautelosa, a jovem moveu-se em repleto silêncio até que, do lado contrário ao que caminhava, escutou passos rudes e marcados pelo som monocórdio. Isabella atreveu-se a erguer um pouco mais o olhar sobre a aba larga, visualizando um homem bem aparentado. James Norrington.

Este apenas elevou um canto da boca enquanto caminhava e deteve-se mesmo de frente para a mulher que vinha em sua direcção. Aquele aspecto não lhe era estranho. Especialmente aquele olhar. Maldição, onde já tinha apreciado aqueles olhos intensos? Fechou os seus, como reflexão, e, na sua mente clareou uma luz óbvia. Aquele maldita lembrança longínqua que lhe faltava para completar o seu raciocínio.

**Flashback **

_-Uma mulher? – murmurou James, depois de ter encarado o rosto suave e belo da jovem mulher._

_-Jack, só falta mais dois guardas e esse ai! – comentou no ouvido de Jack, fazendo-o estremecer, o que o levou a deixar de atacar James._

**Fim Flashback**

-Pirata. – remoeu para si mesmo, entre dentes ao vê-la dirigir-se na sua direcção.

Agora todas as peças encaixavam-se numa só: nela. Tinha sido ela a organizar praticamente a expedição para resgatar Jack Sparrow do seu navio, na altura em que ele o tivera sobre mira. A assassina de Mercer. Por isso tanto conhecimento sobre o coração. Ele estreitou o olhar contra ela, massajando o queixo. Como um ser tão delicado conseguia enganar tão bem? Afinal, sempre tivera certo quanto à falsa duquesa; um sorriso surgir entre a linha tensa dos seus lábios. Só precisava ter a carta de confirmação para obter a certeza total dos factos. Porém, o que faria ela ali? Teria o conhecimento de Jack ou actuava sozinha? Uma coisa era certa: talvez tivesse ali uma aliada, quem sabe, para a sua causa.

-Bom dia duquesa, madrugou cedo. – Fez uma falsa vénia sem afrouxar o sorriso que prendia nos lábios.

-Tengo compromisos con su señor…

-E seu futuro marido, pelo que ouvi dizer. – A jovem deteve-se mesmo em frente a James, que não desarmou a sua ofensiva. - Parabéns, milady, parece que conseguiu o que tanto queria, não é verdade? Além de uma boa vida como primeira-dama, terá um coração à sua disposição. – Isabella percebeu a dualidade daquela frase.

-Es mejor no entramos por eses campos, Comodoro. – Ela colocou o dedo em riste contra o peito do homem, não escondendo sua ira.

-Perdão pelo aborrecimento, já que devo ter em conta o seu estado. – Ele abriu os braços, numa alusão ao corpo da duquesa, sempre num tom sarcástico. - Tenho a certeza que se o capitão soubesse do seu estado de graça, ficaria inteiramente feliz. – Isabella arfou ao entender o novo sarcasmo daquele homem.

-No lhe admito tal descaramiento. – Rosnou, cada vez mais alterada pelas provocações. – E ahora, se me dé permiso, me voy encontrar con mi señor. – Com um esgar de repulsa, Isabella continuou o seu caminho, sem olhar para trás.

-Ensinou-a muito bem, meu caro Sparrow. – Ele entortou o pescoço para a contemplar. - Bem de mais para falar a verdade. – Deu ombros e voltou a voltou-se para a saída.

Já no salão de jantar, Cutler esperava a sua futura noiva perto da alargada janela. Mal ouviu a porta ser arrastada, e de lá ser delineada a figura esbelta da duquesa, o governador espalhou um sorriso expressivo e dirigiu-se para a cadeira mais próxima, arrastando-a para trás de forma a dar lugar à jovem. Isabella correspondeu-lhe com um sorriso contrafeito, ainda nervosa pela investida de James. Sem nada dizer, sentou-se, acomodando-se ao mesmo tempo que Cutler ocupava o seu lugar.

-Como se sente hoje? – Tentou certificar-se de maneira cautelosa.

-Bien, gracias. – Retrucou ao analisar o conteúdo recheado que se encontrava na mesa.

-Ainda bem, fico mais descansado. – Cutler apoderou-se de um bule e despejou na sua chávena um pouco de café fumegante. – Servida? – Esta apenas afirmou com a cabeça do qual fez Cutler repetir o gesto. – É verdade, já tratei de ir falar com o padre. Infelizmente ele está adoentado, mandou até dois frades tomarem conta da igreja enquanto ele estiver impedido das suas funções. Por isso, em menos de um mês poderemos marcar o nosso casamento.

-Es una buena noticia. – Proferiu sem emoção alguma após agitar a colher na chávena e pousá-la no prato, pegando na chávena para se servir.

-Podemos convidar a sua família para o casamento. – Isabella deteve a chávena no ar, completamente estática e petrificada, sem saber que tipo de reacção ter.

-Yo mismo trataré disso, no te incomodes. – Fitou-o de soslaio, depois de se acalmar, vendo-o exibir outro sorriso. – Me deparé con lo Comodoro, algún problema?

-Parece que apanharam um pirata na cidade. – Ele levou um pedaço de pão à boca e, depois de o triturar, voltou a proferir, sem reparar na fisionomia agastada da jovem: - Amanhã será enforcado. – Encarou-a com um semblante satisfeito e perverso. – Pretendo que me acompanhe, já que será uma prévia do que acontecerá, caso apanhemos o Sparrow.

-Por supuesto – Engoliu seco, num fio de voz, após se servir de um pedaço de pão com compota.

O resto do pequeno almoço foi consumado em pleno silêncio. Por mais que tentasse, Isabella mal conseguia movimentar o maxilar devido à tensão que sentia. O receio de algum marujo do Pérola Negra ter caído nas garras de Cutler sufocava-a; ou até mesmo o facto de ter sido descoberta por James que mal conseguia esconder o sarcasmo que eclodia em sua mente astuta. De forma discreta, a jovem chocalhou a cabeça.

-Se já finalizou, eu desejo que me acompanhe a um local, a meios de cumprir a promessa que lhe fiz. – Em completo pavor, Isabella arregalou os olhos sem encarar o homem.

-Puedo saber donde me queréis levar? – Tentou indagar da maneira mais natural, com uma pitada de curiosidade a estalar-lhe na língua.

-É uma surpresa. – Numa expressão branda, Cutler ergueu-se da cadeira para ajudar a jovem a levantar-se, dando-lhe o braço para esta dependurar o seu.

Abandonaram o salão sem proferir qualquer tipo de som, a não ser o da passada apressada que Cutler impunha a Isabella. Seu entusiasmo era quase palpável, para desespero de Isabella que sentia seu coração bater contra as paredes de seu peito acelerado. Sempre atenta aos detalhes, viu-se num extenso corredor que dava lugar a uma porta, onde de plantão se encontrava um permanecia um guarda. Numa continência, ainda que desconfiado, o guarda deslocou-se do seu posto para Cutler e Isabella atravessarem a porta aberta por este. Ambos desceram, de forma lenta, as escadas em espiral até darem a outra porta, desta vez toda ela em metal. Ao se deter, Isabella apercebeu-se que aquilo era o cofre e, nesse mesmo instante, uma luz clareou os pensamentos dela. O coração. De soslaio, viu Cutler tirar uma pequena chave do pescoço e abrir sem dificuldade alguma a porta.

Com um enorme sorriso, Cutler foi o primeiro a entrar no pequeno compartimento, agachando-se de seguida para capturar algo que se encontrava pulsante no chão. De seguida ergue-se num pulo e voltou-se para uma Isabella estática.

-Entre, Milady e venha sentir esta maravilha. – Muito lentamente, Isabella foi voltando a si; num passo arrastado, como um animal curioso, a jovem avançou.

Cuidadosamente, Cutler desembrulhou o palpitante órgão e achegou-o para perto dela, que mantinha seu olhar radiante diante de tal prodígio. Ainda incerta, levou as mãos ao encontro do coração e, com o olhar, pediu permissão para pegar nela. Num meneio de cabeça, Cutler afirmou, vendo-a tomar com toda a prudência aquele coração.

Nesse instante, seus olhos se fecharam quase que automaticamente, visualizando-o um repleto jardim em tonalidade verde, onde ela mesma caminhava sem saber ao certo onde pretendia ir. Todavia, mais à frente, uma mulher estava de costas para si, observando as novas roseiras que despontavam sobre aquele magnífico dia de Verão. Os seus imóveis cabelos loiros varriam a cintura delgada da mulher, repousados sobre o vestido azul safira, tornando-a majestosa a quem a contemplasse. Estranhamente, Isabella moveu-se em direcção à mulher, que nunca desfez a sua pose até vê-la aproximar-se. Num sorriso resplandecente, proferiu em voz alta:

-Há muy tiempo que esperaba tu visita, Isabella Morgan. – Nesse momento, a mulher voltou-se para depositar suas esmeraldas sobre um azul intimidado.

-Constância de Habsburgo. – Isabella assentou o dorso da mão contra a boca entreaberta, assombrada.

-Bien-Venida a España, donde parte de la trama de nuestra alma enamorada se inició. – Constância acariciou carinhosamente a pétala de uma rosa, para logo devolver um novo sorriso – Puede parecer extraño, pero apesar de terem pasado séculos, mi alma ay encontrado la persona cierta para quebrar la maldición que Davy Jones ay impuesto sobre el mismo.

-Por eso que me sentía extraña en su presencia. – Concluiu Isabella ao se aproximar mais da loira, ainda que sentisse tal desconforto por tal. - ¿Por eso él pensaba que yo era la reencarnación?

-Sí, Hermes ay dito a Davy que mi presencia sería anunciada atraves de lo medallón. – Prudente, Constância tomou as mãos de Isabella sob as suas, e em feições ternas, completou: - Sólo usted puede romper esa maldición.

-¿E o que puedo hacer para ayudar? – Determinada, Isabella apertou as mãos da espanhola.

-Apuñala el corazón.

De expressão carregada e taciturna, Constância largou brandamente as mãos de Isabella e caminhou em passos curtos pelo trilho verdejado do jardim. Confusa, Isabella chocalhou a cabeça e tratou de seguir a mulher, em busca de mais respostas para tal propósito. Já alcançando Constância, Isabella fitou a sua fisionomia pálida envolvida numa melancolia própria de quem não suporta tal ideia.

-Pero señora, así lo mataré…

-Ya que no podemos estar juntos en esta dimensión, entonces que nos quedamos juntos en otra vida. – De soslaio, a infanta fitou a jovem pirata e abriu um sorriso louvável. - Es increíble lo que el amor de una mujer lo hace, y yo te admiro por lo que estás haciendo en favor de un hombre como Jack Sparrow. Eres una gran mujer, Isabella Morgan.

-Gracias Señora, e yo prometo que cumpliré la promesa de quebrar la maldición, para que finalmente usted posa vivir su amor en otro tiempo. – Garantiu a joven pirata.

-Y yo te prometo que abandonaré tu cuerpo para siempre cuando tal ocurrir. – Constância deteve-se diante de Isabella, que cerrou o cenho, apreensiva. – Pero, antes de te liberar, tengo algo para te contar. Algo que minguen nunca tomó conhecimento. – A infanta fez uma pausa, porém, continuou após suspirar: - Yo morí con tu edad e con un hijo en mi vientre para defender lo hombre que amaba.- Isabella sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha que a sufocou. – Por eso, tiene cuidado con sus opciones.

Isabella resfolgou repentinamente ao abrir os olhos de rompante. A primeira imagem que capturou foi a de Cutler, que a fitava de uma maneira estranha, num misto de apreensão e precaução. Muito lentamente, a jovem foi baixando o olhar até os seus olhos recaírem sobre aquele maldito e imparável coração. De forma reservada, sentiu os seus dentes rangerem automaticamente, num profundo ódio por aquele órgão que pulsava em suas mãos, tão vivo e tão presente quanto a promessa que fizera à sua alma atormentada. Quase num impulso, e num fervor de coragem, uma das suas mãos voou em direcção ao local onde o seu punhal se encontrava, porém, reflectiu sobre o seu acto impensado. A frase congelante da infanta bateu nas barreiras do seu pensamento: "tiene cuidado con sus opciones". Não podia colocar a vida do seu filho em perigo, não agora que se encontrava mais frágil do que nunca.

-A milady está bem? – Certificou-se após ver a jovem num estado de transe assustador.

-És realmente notable e interesante. – Fez uma alusão ao coração de maneira a afastar a atenção sobre si.

-Sim, realmente admirável. – Aproximou-se da duquesa e colocou as mãos sob as dela, murmurando: - Imagine o poder resguardado neste pequeno órgão e nas maravilhas que ele nos pode proporcionar. – Um sorriso malicioso espalhou-se nos seus lábios. - Poderíamos ter o mundo aos nossos pés, basta apenas…

-Saber como florecer el bendito poder. – Completou Isabella ao se aperceber que Cutler estava cada vez mais satisfeito por vê-la chegar onde ele queria.

-Exactamente. – Ele fez uma carícia no rosto de Isabella, que sentiu uma náusea perante tal acto. – E eu quero que você esteja ao meu lado quando isso acontecer. – Ela sentiu-se incomodada com aquela intimidade.

-Gracias por toda la consideración…

Nesse instante, sem ela contar com tal acto, sentiu os lábios dele tocarem docemente nos seus. Sem saber o que fazer, e a muito custo, a jovem acabou por lhe corresponder, imaginando que os lábios que a tocavam eram os de Jack. O seu grande amor. De seguida, ele afastou-se carinhosamente e fitou-a nos olhos, com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Juntos, acabaremos por saber como acordar esse poder, e assim, acabaremos por destruir Jack Sparrow de uma vez por todas. – Aquele comentário tinha caído que nem um murro no estômago de Isabella.

-Él va a tener lo que merece…

Um movimento atrás da porta quebrou aquele momento entre ambos, para alívio de Isabella. Um guarda apareceu com uma expressão confusa e aflita sem saber como se pronunciar.

-Senhor governador, está havendo tumultos lá fora, já é o segundo esta semana. – Anunciou o guarda num ar arfante, como se tivesse feito uma grande corrida para chegar ali. – E agora ameaçam não sair da frente da residência. James está tentando aquietar os ânimos…

-Usem as armas se for preciso…

-Por Dios, Cutler, ellos son tu pueblo e usted eres lo su representante ante el rey. – Isabella recordou-se dolorosamente dos tratos miseráveis que havia sofrido naquela maldita ilha, por isso declarava uma fisionomia tensa e chocada perante tal acto.

-Eu sei, minha querida, mas o povo tem vindo a pedir demasiado para as verbas que o rei tem decretado para Port Royal. – E numa falsa expressão de pesar, deu continuação ao seu monólogo: - E já que eles não se vão embora perante a palavra da razão, então cabe-nos a nós usar a força para nos proteger de possíveis ataques.

Revoltada, e sem proferir qualquer tipo de palavra, Isabella entregou o coração a Cutler e empunhou a barra do vestido, afastando-se de um governador abismado. Ainda abanando a cabeça, a jovem subiu as escadas numa marcha acelerada. Teria de arriscar resolver aquilo, mesmo que Cutler ficasse furioso com a sua decisão precipitada. Não podia permitir que armas fossem usadas diante de pobres almas que apenas suplicavam pelos seus direitos.

Já quase a cumprir o seu destino, Isabella atravessou o hall, onde dois guardas permaneciam na retaguarda. Ainda tentaram cessar a marcha da duquesa, contudo Isabella fez um aceno de mão rude para não a deterem. De seguida transpôs a pequena frincha da majestosa porta e cruzou os jardins floridos, dando-lhe um breve arrepio, especialmente após aquela anterior visão com a infanta. Sentiu-se seguida pelos guardas, que fizeram questão de a acompanhar até ao seu desígnio para sua frustração. Já nos portões, Isabella visualizou várias pessoas de variadas classes etárias á frente do palácio, gritando enquanto os guardas tentavam evitar que aquela gente entrasse dentro daquela área governamental. No comando encontrava-se James, que fez um esgar de desdém quando a viu aproximar-se.

-O que faz aqui? – rosnou entre dentes, porém foi totalmente ignorado por Isabella, que se atravessou à sua frente para bramar em inglês perfeito, diante do barulho cada vez mais cessante:

-Que tanto manifestam?

-Milady, o povo reclama por fome. – Retrucou o possível representante de tal aparato. – Desde que este homem tomou posse do cargo de governador, nossas vidas têm vindo a piorar. O dinheiro é quase pouco e os impostos sobre o pão têm vindo a aumentar gradualmente, já para não falar no imposto que cobram pelas casas. – Após o tom de repulsa abrandar, o homem baixou o olhar e proferiu numa voz rouca: - Passamos fome e quase não somos reconhecidos pelo nosso trabalho. E aquele homem prometeu-nos melhorar de vida e até agora não vimos nada a ser cumprido.

-Nunca havíamos passado por tal coisa com o governador Swann. – Gritou uma mulher que se encontrava perdida no meio da multidão. – Ele sempre foi justo e bondoso com o seu povo, além de ter sido um governador exemplar. Nunca ousou usar o seu poder para aumentar o que quer que fosse na cidade, muito pelo contrário, sempre se disponibilizou a ajudar-nos…

-Yo entiendo lo vuestro punto de vista, nunca pensé que las cosas estaban tan mal. – Isabella passou a mão pelo rosto, sem saber como acalmá-los. – Ahora, por Dios, yo vos ruego para volvieren para sus casas. Me voy a comprometer a hacer algo para que esto no peor. – Pelo canto do olho apercebeu-se do olhar observador de James.

-Como teremos garantias que vossa senhoria está falando a verdade? A Milady vive repleta de luxo enquanto nós vivemos na total miséria…

-Sé que mi palabra no vale nada ahora, pero voy a tratar de convencer al gobernador a tomar nuevas medidas para mudar la situación. – E num tom desesperado, num misto de indulgência e resignação, a jovem concluiu: - Por favor, me dêem el benefício de la duda e ide para casa descansados.

Mais aplacados depois do pequeno discurso, o povo cruzou uma breve troca de olhares mais complacentes, ainda incertos de que medida tomar. Sem outra solução aparente, e percebendo que tais palavras eram sinceras, o povo resolveu aceitar tais condições, sobre a promessa de voltarem caso os resultados não fossem aparentes. Isabella resfolgou ao ver a sua tarefa bem sucedida, tal e qual como Cutler, que contemplava tudo da sua varanda, escondido pela cortina clara.

-Bravo Duquesa. – Ouviu uma pequena salva de palmas vindas por parte de James; este apenas ria enquanto se aproximava ainda mais da jovem para ficar ao seu lado. – Estou vendo que é caridosa para com o seu povo, certamente fala muito em público por conta das borradas patenteadas pelo seu rei.

-Vá para el diablo que te lleve. – Rosnou Isabella virando-lhe costas e voltando a atravessar o mesmo caminho que fizera.

-Comodoro, tenho aqui uma carta para si. – Berrou um pequeno garoto, maltrapilha, que corria incessantemente, parando apenas perto de James para resfolgar. – Tal como me pediu, eu recebi a carta que o navio de mercadoria trouxe directamente de Espanha. – Tirou a carta do meio do seu cinto e entregou-a. – Parece-me importante…

-Muito obrigado. – James remexeu no bolso e tirou uma moeda, atirando-a num giro ao garoto - Tome, você merece.

Esboçou um sorriso ao ver o garoto saltar de alegria e correr para longe do portão. Já sozinho, James fitou a envelope com um sorriso malicioso e começou a rasgar o laque vermelho com o símbolo Real de Espanha.

-Vamos lá ver se esta maldita Duquesa tem berço de ouro ou se esta pirata é boa actriz.

Arrastou a carta do envelope e deliciou-se com o texto bem caligrafado naquela folha. A cada linha que lia, uma nova expressão ia tomando posse do seu rosto saciado. Após finalizar a leitura, dobrou a cabeça para trás e gargalho alto tal era o seu regozijo perante os factos apresentados naquela carta. Por fim, acalmou a sua euforia e guardou a carta, agora dobrada em dois, num dos seus bolsos do casaco.

-Agora sim, posso entrar nessa peça de teatro juntamente com esta falsa duquesa. – Enrugou a testa, pensativo. – Mas primeiro tenho de escrever uma carta onde a possa desmascarar completamente perante mim. – Mordeu o lábio, sorrateiro. – O dia não me podia estar correndo melhor.

**XxxXxxX**

No sossego oportuno do seu quarto arejado, Isabella, esgotada, deixou-se tombar contra o recosto almofadado do cadeirão pertencente à escrivaninha. Num acto de lamúria, a jovem repousou os cotovelos sobre o tampo desta e levou o rosto de encontro às mãos abertas, prontas a recebê-lo, massajando as têmporas levemente. Todavia, essa sua oportunidade de tranquilidade foi quebrada pelo bater suave da porta, do qual fê-la suspirar. Em tom rouco, deu ordem para que quem tivesse do outro lado entrasse. A pequena figura de Cutler fez-se presente, segundos depois, com um semblante comedido pela frincha da porta entreaberta.

-A Milady está bem? – A resposta não chegou como Cutler pretendia, para seu desconforto. Fechou, então, a porta e aproximou-se da jovem, concluindo: - Não devia ter arriscado dessa maneira, não no seu estado.

-És imperdonable lo que usted estay haciendo con tu pueblo. – Rosnou entre dentes ao fulminá-lo com o olhar. – Por Dios, estas personas tienen hijos para alimentar.

-Eu já lhe expliquei, minha querida. – Aninhou-se perto de Isabella e amparou as suas mãos nas dele, ainda suplicante por sua atenção, mesmo que inexacto. – A reconstrução da cidade após o grande terramoto foi custoso para os cofres do Rei e…

-No me vengas con eso. –Isabella soltou um riso contrafeito, dissimulado. - Lo gobernador Swann consiguió gobernar la ciudad con escasos fondos.

-Mas ultimamente vossa majestade tem mandado poucos fundos e eu tenho de puxar pelos impostos…

-Basta, no quiero oír mais. – Bateu com o punho fechado na escrivaninha, revoltada. – Sólo te pido para intentar cambiar la situación.

-Vou fazer os possíveis, prometo. – Beijou a mão que ainda permanecia entre as dele e ergueu-se. – Eu vou deixá-la descansar agora.

Sem nada dizer, Isabella viu Cutler dirigir-se arrastadamente para a porta. Deteve-se, porém, para encará-la, com uma expressão flexível, acabando por sair com um meneio de cabeça. Isabella fechou os olhos forçosamente, recordando o que havia passado naquela ilha e…da morte do seu pai. Do seu honroso pai que tinha dado a vida para ela lutar por uma vida melhor. Não podia desonrá-lo daquela maneira. Não com um propósito daqueles em mãos, especialmente quando sabia que Cutler tecia uma teia de mentiras para beneficio próprio.

-Não posso ficar parada perante isso. – Ela abriu os olhos, decidida. - Preciso fazer algo por eles.

Mordendo o lábio, a jovem procurou um papel limpo na escrivaninha, determinada a escrever uma carta ao Rei para extinguir com aquelas imposições impostas por aquele homem desprezível. Após estender o papel diante dos seus olhos, Isabella molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou por escrever tudo o que lhe ia na alma. Explicou ao Rei a situação declarada naquela cidade sobe risco de haver uma revolução; do papel de Cutler nesta discórdia e implorou para trazer novamente o governador Swan, que tinha sido tramado por Cutler que o havia certamente ameaçado. Aquela carta podia tramá-la, ainda que ela suspeitasse que já não estaria na cidade após a resposta do rei.

Depois a terminar, deixou a tinta secar e dobrou-a em dois para embrulhar num envelope ali perdido. Por fim ergueu-se do cadeirão e foi à procura de um dos empregados, sempre cuidadosa para que ninguém a visse.

-Deseja alguma coisa Milady? – Abordou o mordomo ao estranhar o comportamento esquivo da duquesa.

-Preciso que esta carta chegue o mais depressa possível às mãos Rei de Inglaterra. – segredou-lhe em inglês claro sempre olhando ao seu redor; retirou a carta do seu decote e entregou-a ao mordomo. – É extremamente confidencial, por favor.

-Com certeza, milady. – O homem guardou a carta e numa vénia, desapareceu.

Isabella suspirou de alívio ao ver que finalmente tinha conseguido concluiu o seu intento.

**Parece que James finalmente desmascarou Isabella. Como será que o Comodoro irá abordar a jovem pirata? Contará ele a Cutler?**

**Bom, eu sei que não tenho conseguido ter muito tempo para me dedicar a esta fic, infelizmente tenho tido outros afazeres que me ocupam metade do tempo. O que interessa é que consegui postar este capítulo, e prometo que tentarei ser mais rápida da próxima vez.**

**Kadzinha: **Fazendo previsão do futuro senhora Kadzinha? Tia Dalma que se cuide, que ainda perde o lugar. É, fiz os cálculos mentalmente e faltam mais ao menos nove capítulos para acabar a história, aí saberá se o que disse vai acontecer rsrsrs.

**Srta Karol:** Fico maravilhada por estar seguindo e gostando da fic. Espero que este capítulo não a decepcione.

**Likha Sparrow: **Pois é, está para vir um jacksinho ou uma Isabellinha. Eu prometo que da próxima vez não demoro semana a postar, mas infelizmente a escola tira-me metade do tempo e da imaginação.

**Jane:** Pois é, Ana e Jack estavam a lembrar-se de velhos momentos. E mais uma vez o Jack consegue fugir de Davy. Eu acho que ele tem escondido nas ceroulas um trevo de quatro pétalas lool.

**Fini Felton:** Isto é o que faz ele ser como é. Quem brinca com o fogo queima sempre. Esta review demorou mas veio lool…estou a brincar, fico contente por ainda teres paciência para leres as minhas maluqueiras. Adoro-te muito mana.

**Gabriela Black: **Eu também sou curiosa, mas tento sempre me conter (embora ás vezes dou uma escapadinha ao final das fic's rsrs). Espero que tenha gostado do resto do capitulo e também deste :)

**No próximo capítulo não demorará a ser postado.**

**Até à próxima, fiquem bem.**

**Beijocas :)**

**Taty Black**


	22. Interminável sofrimento

**Capitulo 21**

******Interminável ** sofrimento  


Posteriormente à noite serena passada no Pérola Negra, Ragetti vigiava aquela manhã soalheira no cesto da gávea, ainda meio ensonado, em busca do pedaço de terra prometido pelo capitão. O sol quente varria majestosamente a imensidão translúcida à sua frente, oferecendo graciosamente os seus raios para o guiar sem o menor esforço.

Já Jack encontrava-se deitado no tabuado do convés, com seu peito moreno à mercê desses raios curiosos que o acaloravam. Não sabia como tinha adormecido ali, ainda que tivesse gravado em sua mente o lembrete de tão cedo não entrar nos seus aposentos, tão cheio de lembranças dela. Tremelicando os olhos, Jack sobejou e esfregou-os ainda meio desnorteado. Em seus braços, tinha a velha companheira de toda a vida, a sua inseparável garrafa de rum.

-Capitão, terra à vista. – Anunciou Ragetti ao ver que o seu capitão finalmente acordara.

-Hum? – Ele elevou os seus olhos até ao cesto da gávea, certificando-se de quem se encontrava no exercício daquela tarefa. – Ah, óptimo, já não era sem tempo.

Com suas mãos descansadas, procurou a luneta, perdida algures entre as suas vestes, acabando por achá-la no meio do seu cinturão. Num trejeito peculiar, Jack abriu-a e espreitou pelo pequeno orifício. De sorriso enviesado, o capitão teve as certezas que queria. Além de ser o local mais próximo para poderem abordar Port Royal, o lugar estava desabitado, tal e qual como Will alertara-o, ainda que houvesse casas em ruína e outras completamente destruídas. Era como se tivesse diante de uma cidade fantasma. Jack afastou o olho da luneta, enrugando a testa, suspeitoso.

-Foi o único local que não se conseguiu salvar após o grande terramoto ter devastado Port Royal, há mais de dez anos atrás. – A aprazível voz de Elizabeth fez Jack voltar-se lentamente para trás, encarando a formosa jovem achegar-se num passo arrojado. – O Rei, além de ter nomeado o meu pai como governador de uma cidade que mal conhecia, incubou-o de tentar reconstrui-la das cinzas da tragédia que ocorrera sobre esta, pois era uma favorável potência mercantil para Inglaterra. E quando cá chegamos, dois anos após essa tragédia, a cidade já estava quase recomposta.

Jack acompanhou-a com o olhar até ela se deter mesmo ao seu lado; depositou as mãos sobre a amurada e inclinou-se um pouco para a frente, de forma a apreciar o trajecto que faltava para concluir aquela viagem. Mas o capitão foi mais longe, pois naquele curto espaço que os separava, ele conseguiu contemplar uma pontada de nostalgia imposta nas feições claras da jovem. Por fim, ela suspirou e apontou o dedo para o ponto longínquo, despertando Jack da sua curiosidade.

-Dizem que a onda que suprimiu aquela aldeia foi castigo de Poseidon, pois os habitantes exigiam demasiado dos mares, do qual estes não podiam suportar. – Um sorriso jocoso deleitou-se em seus lábios. – Lendas do mar, suponho.

-Lenda ou não, o que interessa é que este pedaço de terra será o nosso esconderijo e não será esse Deus do tridente que me impedirá de usá-la, savvy? – Aclarou num tom dissimulado, para ver novamente o olhar dela recair sobre ele.

-Tenho um enorme orgulho de você, Jack.

A cumplicidade da troca daquele olhar que ambos permutaram foi única, especialmente após a controvérsia que anteriormente passaram; desde que Jack voltara a usufruir do seu posto de capitão do Pérola Negra. Logo de seguida, Jack fitou ao seu redor, em busca do seu primeiro imediato. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo manusear o seu leme, o que o fez correr precipitadamente até ao castelo de popa, apanhando um Gibbs surpreso.

-Pelas barbas de Poseidon, Jack, quer me matar do coração? – Gibbs largou as canas do leme e massajou o peito, ainda tentando se recuperar do susto. – Pensei que o navio estivesse a ponto de encalhar num recife.

-Vá acordar aqueles cães sarnentos e avise-os de que preciso que o navio chegue à costa ainda esta manhã, savvy? – O olhar estreito de Gibbs, fez Jack gesticular as mãos para afastá-lo. – Senhor Gibbs, a tarefa é para hoje.

-Aye Jack… - Quando Gibbs finalmente ia se afastar, Jack fitou algo em cima da sua cabeça.

-Gibbs, há algo que você se esqueceu de me entregar há já algumas semanas. – Jack fez-se de indiferente ao contemplar as unhas da mão.

O velho homem deteve-se para elevar a sobrancelha, ambíguo. Contudo, acabou por rodar os olhos e levar a mão ao cimo da cabeça, retirando arrastadamente o chapéu de três bicos do topo. Ainda abanando a cabeça, Gibbs estendeu a mão que deportava o chapéu e entregou-o ao capitão, que num gesticulado rápido, recolheu o seu pertence. Com um sorriso a elevar-se no canto do lábio, o capitão enterrou-o na cabeça de queixo erguido.

-Agora sim, pode ir. – Gibbs deu ombros e retomou o seu caminho. – Bons ventos nos levem.

**XxxXxxX**

As trompetas suavam em uníssono com os tambores tocados pelo plantão que se encontrava no forte, misturado por entre a população que esperava o desfecho final do homem que permanecia no cadafalso. Essa entoação áspera e rude fazia com que as células nervosas de Isabella estremecessem, ao mesmo tempo que esta abanava um pequeno leque para afugentar o calor daquela manhã. Ao seu lado, Cutler permanecia sereno, com um sorriso cintilante exposto em seus lábios trocistas, o que irritava ainda mais a jovem ao seu lado.

Não conseguia ver qual o prazer que Cutler sentia ao ceifar inutilmente uma vida, somente por este ser um pirata. Julgar-se-ia um Deus? Isabella rangeu os dentes ao encarar o jovem que se encontrava no cadafalso, com uma corda posta em seu frágil pescoço. Sua expressão mantinha-se incógnita, pois sua cabeça permanecia baixa, de olhos impostos sobre a biqueira da sua bota. _Pobre alma_, cogitou Isabella ao fechar as mãos num reservado punho, de forma a esconder a enorme raiva que sentia do ser que se encontrava ao seu lado, com uma fisionomia satisfeita, talvez até realizada.

-Este homem com o nome de Phillip Campbell – Anunciou o mandatário de porte pequeno e com um semblante achatado, que segurava um diminuto pergaminho enquanto o lia: - Foi preso devido ao crime de pirataria…

-Este é o fim que todos os piratas devem de ter, milady – Isabella fitou Cutler de soslaio, tensa.

-Onde engloba o delito de fraude; pilhagem; furto; contrabando e falsa identidade.

-Todos devem de ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa, para poderem se arrepender dos seus pecados. – Proferiu Cutler com um brilho raivoso a trespassar o olhar.

-Por esses crimes condeno este homem á forca. – Sentenciou, ao fechar o pergaminho num gesto brusco.

-É assim que eu sonho ver Jack Sparrow morto. – Suas últimas palavras saíram mastigadas pelo ódio que sentia pelo capitão que destruíra sua vida.

Nesse mesmo momento, Isabella sentiu o seu coração acelerar descompassadamente, especialmente quando o pirata elevou a cabeça para encarar a multidão que o fixava e o ultrajava em bramidos altos. A jovem abriu a boca, resfolgando grosseiramente perante tal acto. A expressão do homem lentamente era delineada pelas feições de Jack, que a fitava com seu olhar irreverente e ousado, mesmo diante de uma situação como aquelas. Isabella deu um passo em frente, sem conseguir retirar o olhar daquela fisionomia tão singular, enquanto seu coração pulsava cada vez mais.

-Não. – Aclarou para si mesma, sem se aperceber que Cutler a segurava pelo braço. – Por Deus, não. – As lágrimas brotavam-lhe dos olhos arregalados ao passo que sua voz saía arrastada e rouca.

A barreira humana acumulada naquela praceta impedia a jovem de conseguir se movimentar mais do que pretendia, para sua frustração. Por fim, o mandatário deu ordem para o peculiar carrasco encapuçado puxar o patíbulo de maneira a que o pirata tivesse o seu destino cumprido. Isabella chocalhou a cabeça freneticamente e soltou um grito agudo quando viu o homem desaparecer pelo buraco do cadafalso. Segundos depois, sentiu uns braços ampará-la ao mesmo tempo que esta tremelicava de pavor.

-Calma minha querida. – Cutler afagou os cabelos negros da jovem. – Não devia tê-la trazido até aqui no seu estado, já para não falar no quanto é delicada. Só quis que apreciasse o fim que Sparrow teria, caso um dia nós o venhamos a apanhar.

-Eres horrible. – Bramou soltando-se bruscamente de Cutler, recompondo o seu estado alterado.

-Senhor. – Numa passada altiva, James interpôs-se entre o diálogo de ambos, pondo um merecido fim neste. – Tenho notícias sobre o Pérola Negra. Podia adiantar o contexto, mas creio que aqui não seja o local mais apropriado. Será que poderemos falar em particular na sua residência?

Com toda a delicadeza, fingindo não prestar atenção ao que ambos debatiam, Isabella guardou o leque na bolsa que sustentava e retirou de lá um lenço de algodão para limpar as lágrimas.

-Se há novidades do Pérola Negra, creio que a Milady poderá participar na nossa pequena reunião…

-Claro, talvez não haja ninguém mais importado em saber novidades do Pérola Negra do que a Milady. – James interrompeu Cutler para fixar a duquesa, que o retribuiu com um olhar severo e desafiador; por fim, o Comodoro voltou a fitar Cutler, que não percebera aquela provocação. – Dentro de meia hora estarei na residência para vos falar.

-Como queira, comodoro. – O homem fez uma vénia à duquesa e não deixou de evidenciar o seu semblante sarcástico.

-Cada vez mais llego a la conclusión de que el no va con mi persona. – Rebateu Isabella, vendo o comodoro misturar-se no meio da multidão.

-Desde que navegou com piratas que a sua personalidade modificou bastante, passando a duvidar de todos, até de mim. – Num pequeno gesto, Cutler estendeu o braço para que Isabella correspondesse. – Agora vamos apanhar o nosso coche. Quanto mais rapidamente nos apressamos, mais depressa saberemos as novidades.

Ainda com a repulsa estampada nas suas doces feições, Isabella correspondeu ao gesto e enlaçou o seu braço no daquele homem, não escondendo a ansiedade que sentia por querer saber quais as novidades que James tinha de tão importantes para informar. Seu coração ainda permanecia acelerado, agora devido a outras emoções que a apoquentavam. Como ia levar em conta as recomendações do médico se ultimamente sua vida tinha se transformado num tormento inigualável?

**XxxXxxX**

O navio cada vez mais se aproximava da encosta deserta do antigo vilarejo de Port Royal e, para surpresa da tripulação, não havia qualquer tipo de patrulha nos mares, especialmente navios da C.I.O, tal e qual como Tia Dalma tinha deixado claro após uma das suas visões. E tal como ela mesma tinha alertado, havia alguém com um enorme poder de influência sobre Cutler, que o estava conseguindo manipular, mas quem seria? Há muito que Jack tinha descartado a ideia de ser James o manipulador, já que Cutler não se deixava dominar pelos seus carrascos. Então, no rol de suas escassas hipóteses, só constatava o único ser capaz de mudar um homem: um rabo de saias.

-Interessante. – Murmurou Jack para si mesmo ao repassar os dedos pelo queixo, com um olhar longínquo. – Muito interessante.

-A curiosidade sempre foi o seu ponto forte, Jack.

A briosa voz feminina fez Jack baixar o olhar sobre a ponte de comandos e fitar o convés, reparando na mulher mulata que se encontrava sentada sobre uma das escotilhas. Sem pensar duas vezes, Jack foi ao encontro da dona de tal voz, descendo as escadas agilmente para alcançar a mulher.

-O que me quer dizer, Tia Dalma? – Jack encostou-se distintamente contra o mastro principal.

-Que você foi o único a chegar a tal conclusão, meu caro. Só uma mulher…- Dalma passou as duas mãos pelo seu corpo, numa insinuação dissimulada. – Poderia usar o seu poder para mudar o mundo, principalmente quando há uma boa causa para proporcionar tal mudança, se é que me entende.

-E será que poderei saber quem é essa mulher? – O sorriso desdenhoso de Jack preencheu o seu rosto impassível; Dalma soltou uma gargalhada que desmanchou a expressão do capitão.

-Nem pense em usar suas técnicas de engate pois não pondero contar-lhe nada sobre isso, até porque, será uma grande surpresa quando você descobrir por si mesmo. – A feiticeira ergueu-se num pulo, encostando-se de forma matreira no mesmo mastro onde Jack estava, ainda que do lado oposto.

-Diabos mulher, porque nunca simplifica as coisas para nós, velhos amigos? – Jack contornou o mastro e pousou a cabeça no ombro dela, onde soprou no ouvido de Dalma: - Em memória dos velhos tempos. – A mulher revirou-se para ficar de frente para ele.

-Posso apenas afirmar que não vamos sair desta cidade sem lhe causar novos danos. – Enigmática, fitou o céu. – Pela primeira vez, os dois seres mais temíveis da pirataria vão se juntar e causar o caos, e o coração será o grande impulsionador de tal desgraça.

-Porque não deixamos as metáforas para quem as percebe?

-Mais vale comer uma migalha de pão do que sonhar com um banquete. – A mão de Dalma foi ao encontro do rosto do pirata, afagando-o levemente. – Mais directa do que isso não posso ser, meu caro, vai contra os meus propósitos naturais. Só lhe dou um conselho: quando chegarmos a Port Royal, trate de arranjar maneira de cuidar da fragilizada mulher que está nas garras de Cutler, pois a qualquer momento ela poderá passar de predador a presa.

-Capitão, estamos a ponto de atracar. – Do castelo de popa Anna Maria bramou em alto e bom som, com entusiasmo na voz.

-Amarrem as velas para não chamarmos demasiada atenção. – Ordenou Jack, ainda ponderando nas palavras de Tia Dalma, que o continuava a encarar com suas feições pintadas de arcano.

**XxxXxxX**

Isabella permaneceu retesada o caminho todo que fez de coche, com os punhos fechados sobre regaço. A tenção naquele compartimento era asfixiante, pois conseguia absorver o nervosismo que Cutler transmitia em silêncio. O seu olhar recaia muitas vezes contra a janela empoeirada ao seu lado, com a sua visão opaca, implorando a Deus que as notícias que James trazia sobre o Pérola Negra não fossem negativas. Passou o dorso da mão pela testa, suspirando de forma entrecortada. Desconhecia o limite das suas forças, porém, sentia que se algo tivesse ocorrido contra a tripulação do Pérola, não seria capaz de suportar.

O coche finalmente travou a sua marcha, e num segundo, a porta de Isabella foi aberta pelo cocheiro que a ajudou a sair daquele cubículo sufocante. Cá fora, permitiu às suas narinas inalarem o ar puro que cingia-a, a modos de se preparar para o que estava por vir. Cutler foi o segundo a sair, com seu cenho carregado. Este fez um breve aceno de cabeça para Isabella o seguir, que não hesitou tal pedido.

Ao entrarem na residência, deram de caras com James no hall da entrada. Este andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente com a demora de Cutler. Quando os viu ali, exibiu o seu melhor sorriso, sobretudo quando o seu olhar insidio sobre o da duquesa, que mantinha sua fisionomia tensa de ansiedade. Num meneio para si mesma, decidiu não transparecer o nervosismo que sentia, adoptando uma atitude robusta e inflexível.

-Sigam-me por favor.

Cutler deu o primeiro passo, deixando James e Isabella para trás. Os dois permaneceram com seus olhares presos, cada um tentando desvendar o que ia na alma um do outro. A pressão acrescida naquele momento fez Isabella ranger os dentes e gesticular a mão, cada vez mais tentada a matar aquele homem à sua frente. Já James, teve vontade de a desvendar naquele momento, porém, tinha de jogar a sua última cartada para a ter na mão. Por isso, fez um ar de deboche e foi o primeiro a tomar a sentença de avançar em direcção ao escritório de Cutler. Isabella resfolgou, vencida e levou sua mão ao ventre.

-Perdoe-me se mal consigo levar uma vida descansada. – ciciou num fio de voz.

Isabella moveu-se sozinha pelo corredor que a levaria ao fim das suas insistentes dúvidas. Ao penetrar naquele ambiente pérfido, respirou fundo antes de observar Cutler sentado no seu cadeirão almofadado. James também já permanecia sentado, numa atitude muda e quieta. Cutler recebeu Isabella com um sorriso e fez um meneio para a jovem se sentar na cadeira vazia ao lado de James. De forma arrastada, Isabella acabou por se assentar na confortável cadeira, com seu olhar perdido sobre as estantes do escritório. Seu coração mantinha um compasso ensurdecedor em seus ouvidos, para seu desassossego.

-Poderá, finalmente, quebrar esse suspense todo e ir directo ao ponto? – Abonou Cutler para quebrar o ambiente frígido naquele gabinete. – Conseguiram detectar o Pérola Negra?

James baixou o rosto, como se lamentasse algo e deixou que outro momento de silêncio se fizesse presente. Recatadamente, Isabella entrelaçou as mãos e rezou para que estivesse tudo bem com a sua tripulação adoptiva. Precisava de ter essa certeza. O seu estado de ansiedade era tanto que estava a ponto de se lançar ao pescoço de James para o obrigar a falar. Por fim, James ergueu o olhar sobre Cutler e levou a mão ao bolso interior do casaco, retirando de lá uma carta. Entregou-a ao governador enquanto pronunciava em lamúria:

-Creio que aí estão editadas más noticias, senhor. – Receoso, Cutler levou ponderadamente a mão à carta, recolhendo-a. – Recebi-a hoje no Forte. Foi um mercador que mandou-a entregar a si, pois sabia do seu interesse pelo Pérola Negra. – A respiração de Isabella falseou.

_"Preciso de ar" _Pensou Isabella ao repousa a mãos contra o peito discretamente ofegante.

-Disse-me que certamente não íamos ter o prazer de apanhar quem mais queríamos.

Naquele curto espaço de tempo, o silêncio acomodou-se novamente na sala, ao passo que Cutler lia a carta. Com uma expressão desnorteada, Isabella tentava assimilar a última sentença de James. Já este, examinada cada atitude da duquesa, sentindo que a sua angustia era palpável até no local onde ele estava sentado. Não podia deixar de exibir um sorriso vitorioso pela sua descoberta, contudo, a sua concentração foi quebrada pelo barulho do papel a ser amassado. Viu, então, os olhos de Culter emanarem um profundo ódio pelo que tinha lido.

-¿Por Dios, lo que ay sucedido? – As palavras de Isabella saíram num murmúrio arrastado.

-Mataram Jack Sparrow. – Asseverou ao bater com o punho que carregava a carta no tampo da mesa, apanhando Isabella completamente de sobressalto. – O Pérola Negra meteu-se na rota de Davy Jones e, pelo que está aqui escrito, houve um confronto onde aquele desgraçado do Sparrow deixou-se ganhar, somente a tripulação escapou.

-¿Que dice? – Isabella elevou-se de ímpeto, chocalhando a cabeça, descrente nas palavras daquele homem.

-O Capitão está morto, Milady.

Todo o ar naquela sala foi saqueado abruptamente mediante as palavras fatais, que chegaram ao coração de Isabella como punhais envenenados. Completamente sem reacção, Isabella tombou na cadeira com a mão sobre o seu peito dolorido.

_"Não, não pode ser." _Era o que a sua mente atordoada conseguia articular. Na sua garganta apertada, rugia aquela sentença que teimava em não sair, apelando às lágrimas que faziam arder os seus olhos arregalados. Por fim, rendida, deixou que a torrente de gotículas deslizasse pelo seu rosto atormentado.

-Tem a certeza que isto foi escrito por uma fonte segura? – Cutler tentou apurar, a modos de aplacar a angústia de Isabella.

-Claro que sim, quem me entregou certificou-me que era um dignifico mercador de Port Royal, não há com que vos preocupar. – Em modos de desviar a atenção sobre si, James contemplou Isabella e sentiu-se gratificado pela sua grande descoberta. -Porque chorais, duquesa? Pensei que era esse o seu sonho: ver Jack Sparrow morto.

-Me recuerdó de cómo Diego fue asesinado. – Isabella, sufocada pelo incessante choro, mal conseguindo articular as palavras correctamente. – Yo necesitó, yo… - Ela apontou para a porta à medida que se voltava a levantar, porém, desta vez sentiu algo sugar as suas energias.

Após sentir tudo à sua volta girar, entregou-se à escuridão que a abraçou enquanto caía inconsciente nos braços precipitados de James, que num impulso tinha conseguido apará-la antes de ela cair no chão. Ainda que se sentisse triunfante, não conseguiu de deixar de ter pena daquela pobre mulher, contudo, tinha de concluir o seu plano, caso quisesse ilibar Elizabeth e cumprir a promessa ao seu ex-governador. Acomodou-a, então, no seu colo e elevou-se à medida que Cutler se aproximava deles.

-Podia-me ter avisado que o conteúdo da reunião era este. – Acusou Cutler ao afastar uma mexa de cabelo da frente do rosto de Isabella. – Ela passou por muito, Comodoro, e no seu estado de graças, devia ser poupada a este tipo de noticias. Leve-a para o quarto, por favor, que eu mandarei lhe levarem lá um chá.

-Com certeza.

Cutler abriu a porta para que James saísse com Isabella nos braços. Numa passada rápida, em breves instante James alcançou o ex-quarto de Elizabeth. Com pouca dificuldade, conseguiu abrir a porta e averiguar que as coisas estavam exactamente iguais desde a última vez que estivera ali com o Weatherby Swann. Chocalhou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos e repousou a jovem na cama.

-Lamento ter de te usar, mas você apareceu na altura errada. – Murmurou ao cobri-la com um cobertor repousado no remate da cama. – Mais logo volto para finalizar isto.

**XxxXxxX**

No final da tarde, quando finalmente tinham atracado o Pérola Negra perto da encosta deserta, Jack mandara reunir toda a tripulação no convés superior enquanto que, com a ajuda de Will, transportava uma velha arca para fora da sua cabine. Ao pousá-la no centro do tabuado convés, Jack gesticulou os dedos e tratou de abri-la. Todos os olhares curiosos centraram-se no conteúdo da arca, contudo os cenho de cada um tomou uma expressão diferente.

-Podemos saber o que é esse monte de trapos? – Indagou Barbosa num tom reticente.

-Para fazemos a boa acção do dia e distribuir às pobres almas carenciadas de Port Royal. – Barbossa revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que Jack afundava as mãos na arca à procura de algo. – Liz, amor, tem aqui um vestido de freira que te vai ficar a matar.

-Eu nem vou me atrever a perguntar a origem desse vestido. – Elizabeth cruzou os braços com um sorriso pertinente a bailar-lhe nos lábios.

-Você sabe, histórias de um capitão solitário nas suas nobres aventuras por essas viagens sem rumo. - Jack deu ombro ao formular um beicinho. – Eu sentia-me só e então apareceu uma jovem freirinha, pronta a ajudar o próximo, e depois sabe como é…

-Sinceramente, prefiro nem saber do resto. – A jovem sentiu os braços do amado cingirem-lhe a cintura.

-Não estamos interessados em saber o que você fez à pobre freira. – Arrematou Will, beijando a bochecha de Elizabeth.

-O que eu fiz com ela? Podre freira? Ela praticamente me agarrou á força, quase me violentou. – Jack abanou o vestido dela no ar para sacudir o mofo e estendeu-o a Elizabeth. – Parecia ter o diabo no corpo.

-Ah Jack, todos nós sabemos que você não é santo nenhum. – Elizabeth arrancou o vestido de Jack e beijou o amado antes de se dirigir para os seus aposentos.

-Encontrei o disfarce perfeito para você. – Dalma, que procurava algo para si, acabou por se deparar com um traje de frade. – Pelo menos é discreto e tapa você completamente.

-Eu pago para descobrir a história desta vestimenta. – Debochada, Anna Maria colocou a mão no queixo, para diversão de Ragetti e Pintel. – Pelo ar, eu aposto que foi um frade tarado que quase te violentou também. Aceitei? – Entoou a última palavra com ênfase, levanto toda a tripulação desmanchar a rir.

-Muito engraçadinha, mocinha. – Jack recuperou daquele aparte e levou o dedo em riste á testa de Anna, numa falsa repreensão. - Fique sabendo que esta vestimenta foi-me dada, quando apareci ferido, perto de um convento onde uns frades simpáticos me acolheram. – Jack olhou duas vezes para a vestimenta. – Bom, isto me dará uma certa liberdade.

-Veja lá a que termos leva essa liberdade…-Repreendeu Barbossa, também agachado perto da arca.

-Onde as minhas partes baixas possam sentir-se livres, durante alguns momentos – Sussurrou ele a Barbossa, que largou uma risada bem-humorada.

-Você não muda mesmo! – Dalma, que havia escutado, levou a mão à testa e abanou a cabeça.

-Eu mudei. – Retrucou de forma a se defender.

-Isso é uma grande mentira. – Rebateu Dalma, contradizendo-o descaradamente.

-Pois é. – Jack saqueou a vestimenta das mãos de Dalma e ergue-se: - Marujos, aproveitem o dia para descansarem, pois amanhã iremos pôr em prática o nosso plano.

Dito aquilo, ele moveu-se lentamente até aos seus aposentos, onde atirou o traje para cima da cama. Da sua janela, fitou a proporção de terra à sua frente com seus pensamentos longe daquela zona. Claro que tinha mudado, quanto menos uma certa percentagem. E tudo por ela.

-Está pensando nela, não é verdade? – Dalma observava-o por entre a frincha que Jack deixara aberta. - Eu sei que por detrás dessa sua boa disposição, está um homem que disfarça muito bem a dor que está sentindo…

-Engana-se Tia Dalma! - Com uma expressão irreverentemente mordaz, Jack rebateu: -Estou bem, sempre fui assim.

-Jack, você não pode ensinar um caranguejo a andar para a frente, tal como não pode ensinar o seu coração a esconder uma perda tão importante para você em tão poucos dias. – Ela avançou em sua direcção. – Pode ser sincero com a sua Dalminha, ninguém mais conhece você do que eu.

-Sabe o que mais me custou engolir? – Sem se aperceber, Jack atravessou o seu quarto sem destino aparente. – Foi o facto de ela ter morrido a pensar que eu era um canalha, quando tudo o que fiz foi para protegê-la daquele maldito medalhão.

-Bem que eu nunca me acreditei que você a tivesse prendido naquela cela por mero capricho, sabia que algo envolvia essa sua decisão, e agora tudo faz sentido! – Dalma estalou o dedo, como se em sua mente fizesse luz.

-Que adiantou fazer isso? – Jack distraía-se com um anel de ouro que tinha roubado a seu pai naquela manhã, sem ele saber - Davy Jones acabou por levá-la na mesma, e pior, acabou por matá-la…

-Não pense assim, pense que você tentou salvá-la e continua a lutar por uma vingança. A sua luta ainda não acabou, e ela abrirá muitos portais, principalmente aqui em Port Royal. – Dalma deu-lhe um leve tapa nas costas de Jack para animá-lo.

-Que quer dizer com isso? – Acabou por enfiar o anel definitivamente no dedo.

-Que a sua etapa nesta história ainda não se completou, ainda vai passar por muito até chegar ao coração, embora não vá demorar muito até achá-lo. E Jack prepare-se, pois vai rever pessoas que não estava á espera…Por isso precisará dessa sua boa disposição para ultrapassar isto tudo. – Num sorriso monocórdio, dirigiu-se à saída e fechou a porta, deixando para trás um Jack atordoado.

-Porquê que esta mulher tem o dom de sair sempre de cena com enigmas?

**XxxXxxX**

Num resfolgar abrupto, Isabella abriu os olhos de rompante, completamente desnorteada com a escuridão ao seu redor. Tinha a terrível sensação de ter acordado de um horrível pesadelo, porém não se recordava do que sonhara. Com a respiração ainda ligeiramente acelerada, levou morosamente a mão ao topo da cabeça pesada enquanto erguia o torso para observar o quarto escuro à sua volta. Foi então, que nesse curto espaço de tempo, uma luz iluminou a sua mente.

-Jack. – Arfou o nome dele com estranheza.

A conversa no escritório vagueou no seu pensamento como uma distante lembrança e novamente aquela sensação de vazio preencheu o seu asfixiante peito. A dor aguda que atingiu o seu coração fê-la agarrar o cobertor com toda a sua força e finalmente soltar o grito que permanecia preso desde cedo.

-Nãããããooooo! – Nova torrente de lágrimas deslizou impiedosamente pelo seu rubro rosto. – Ele não.

Isabella acabou por se enroscar no cobertor e apreciar a escuridão que a embalava na doce melodia da chuva, que batia insistentemente contra a vidraça da janela. Naquela atmosfera sufocante, a jovem desenvencilhou-se do cobertor e levantou-se com cuidado, aproximando-se da janela numa passada esmaecida. Completamente esgotada, a jovem encostou a cabeça no húmido vidro e firmou a sua visão, turvada pelas gotículas que lhe toldavam os olhos, na noite lá fora. O vento formalizava a dança das árvores, que se exibiam descaradamente para um mar agitado…aquele mar que era a marca do único homem que amara.

-Como teve coragem de me tentar salvar sem o coração? – Deu um murro certeiro na ombreira da janela, abanando a cabeça em forma de pesar. - Davy bem me garantiu que não deixaria Jack escapar com vida quando o voltasse a encontrar. Se eu não tivesse fugido, as coisas teriam sido bem diferentes.

Nesse instante, pareceu sentir o mundo desmoronar-se perante os seus pés, especialmente porque a culpa da morte dele recobria-a de uma maneira tenebrosa e desagradável. E isso mortificava-a aos poucos. Cada vez mais estrangulada pelo pranto que flagelava, resolveu abrir as portadas da janela e sentir o suave vento contra a sua face. Permitiu que seus pulmões absorvessem uma boa quantidade de ar, já que o enorme peso no peito dificultava a sua respiração.

Em passos recatados, moveu-se um pouco para ser acarinhada pelas gotas de chuva que recaiam contra a sua cabeça. Fechou, então, os olhos e direccionou-os sob o céu enegrecido, deixando que algumas das lembranças assomassem na sua mente abalada. De seguida, a mão incidiu acima dos lábios e a saudade dos seus beijos varreu o sabor amargo daquela notícia.

-Deixei-o morrer com a ideia de que o odiava, quando ele mais me quis proteger.

A sua mão deslizou vagarosamente do pescoço até ao braço desnudado, e a alusão ao seu toque encheu o seu peito num falso aprazimento. Como almejava ser amada uma vez mais por aquele homem irreverente e desregrado que havia conquistado o seu coração, pelo menos uma última vez. Algo impossível de se concretizar. A falsa pacificação das suas recordações fê-la arfar a dor assomada na sua garganta, afogada pelo vazio que estava a sua vida. A outra mão encobriu o seu ventre; ela baixou o olhar e abriu-o, completamente desolada. Gerava o filho do honrado pirata que arriscara a vida para a salvar; um bom homem. Se não fosse pelo filho de ambos, Isabella teria desistido agora mesmo, contudo não podia deixar a morte de Jack passar em branco. Não quando estava a um passo de acabar com Davy Jones, e com sorte, Cutler.

-Mais uma semana e consigo finalizar com este maldito pesadelo. – Suspirou num soluço, ainda que o sentimento de solidão a abraçasse. – Depois procurarei a tripulação do Pérola Negra.

Alguém interrompeu o seu momento, para sua insatisfação. Apressadamente, Isabella limpou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e recolheu-se para dentro, embora o seu estado desolado não desse para ser camuflado. Fechou as portadas e berrou um:

-Entre.

Ao escutar a porta a abrir-se, e os passos certeiros de alguém entrando, Isabella inspirou fundo e rodou calmamente os calcanhares para encarar Cutler – assim pensava ela. Todavia, os seus olhos arregalaram-se ao visualizar a pessoa que se detinha no seu quarto.

-Vim ver se precisava de alguma coisa. – Assegurou James, que fitava atentamente o estado alterado da jovem à sua frente.

-Por supuesto que usted no ay venido aquí para eso. – Isabella aproximou-se da penteadeira e fitou-se ao espelho; pegou na escova e tentou reverter aquela sua aparência desleixada, passeando-a pelos cabelos húmidos. - Sé que usted sabe algo acerca de mí y que está dispuesto a me chantajear, ¿verdad?

-Raciocínio lógico _Duquesa_. – James tirou do bolso uma carta, para apreensão de Isabella, que pousou a escova para encará-lo através da imagem do espelho. – Sabe o que é isto?

-No me gusta enigmas. – Retrucou de forma defensiva sem descolar os seus olhos do envelope.

-É uma carta de Espanha. – Isabella sentiu o seu rosto ferver e voltou-se de rompante; James apenas volteava a carta em seus dedos num tom monocórdio: – Como nunca acreditei na história que nos contou, decidi investigar o seu passado por conta própria. Escrevi uma carta ao rei de Espanha para que me desse algumas informações sobre María Sinforosa Núñez de Guzmán y Vélez de Guevara, IV duquesa de Medina de las Torres, III duquesa de Sanlúcar la Mayor e IV marquesa de Toral, pois gostaria de contactá-la. Sabe o que vossa majestade me respondeu? – Ela não se moveu, petrificada. – Que vossa senhoria permanecia na residência de Toral, cuidando do marido que se encontra adoecido.

Ao vê-la sem reacção e emudecida, James arreganhou os dentes e avançou contra ela, numa passada alargada. A jovem continuou estática, mesmo quando a mão dele alcançou o seu pescoço e a deslocou de encontro à parede. O hálito quente dele chegou-lhe ao ouvido, onde ele sussurrou:

-Pirata.

-Muito esperto, comodoro. – Soltou uma risada amarga, não escondendo mais o seu sotaque. – E agora o que quer de mim?

-Saber qual a sua ligação com a tripulação do Pérola Negra. E a relação que tinha com Jack Sparrow. – A jovem estremeceu, atingida por tal sentença. – Suas feições não me eram estranhas, mas esta carta foi o ponto final para as minhas dúvidas. Foi você quem dirigiu o ataque ao meu navio para resgatar o vosso capitão.

-Bingo, na mosca! – Retrucou, fria, dando um encontrão ao Comodoro para que este a largasse; afastou-se do homem, mas deteve-se para fitá-lo de soslaio. – Fiz parte da tripulação do Pérola e fui eu quem ajudou Jack a fugir. Não ia permitir que ele caísse nas garras de Cutler. – Mesmo estando nas mãos de James, Isabella sorriu maliciosamente. – Agora coloque sua chantagem na mesa, ou então, entregue-me de uma vez por todas ao governador. Está mortinho por isso, confesse.

-Lamento, mas você vai ser o ponto-chave para me ajudar. – Isabella estreitou o olhar, desconfiada, ao vê-lo mover-se em sua direcção. – Pretendo que Cutler assine um documento sem o ler, pois isso fará com que ele abdique do cargo de governador.

-Porquê tanto empenho em tirar o seu _dono_ do poder? – Ela cruzou os braços, não achando que aquele pedido fizesse muita lógica.

-Porque pretendo fazer com que o autêntico governador de Port Royal volte. Este documento terá de ser entregue ao rei, onde solicita igualmente para que Weatherby Swann volte a ocupar o seu merecido cargo de volta. – Proferiu, sincero para admiração de Isabella. – E como você pretende ter o coração para matar Davy Jones e vingar o seu piratinha, acho que estamos em pleno nível de igualdade.

-Hum. – Ela passou os dedos pelo queixo, dissimulada. - E caso não faça isso?

-Serei obrigado a contar a um certo governador o que você tem andado a planear, basta mostrar esta carta. – Ele elevou a carta e agitou-a no ar, com um sorriso prepotente.

-Você vai querer que eu me exponha para salvar a sua pele. – Vociferou, gesticulando as mãos no ar, raivosa. – Caso ele descubra essa trama, irá me matar…

-Matará de certa forma, caso descubra que tem andado a enganá-lo para ter o coração, algo que ele realmente almeja. – James deu ombros, impassível com a situação da jovem. – Entretanto, eu creio que ele te perdoará mais depressa por descobrir que você tentou retirar-lhe o cargo de governador do que essa traição. Além do mais, o que ele faria se descobrisse que o filho que você carrega no ventre é de Jack Sparrow…

-Muito bem, eu aceito! – Rosnou ao enterrar as mãos na cabeça - Agora por favor, eu preciso de estar sozinha…

-Creio que está no seu direito, já que tem de chorar toda a dor pela perda do seu pirata. Não lhe tirarei mais minutos desse seu penoso sofrimento. Depois arranjar-lhe-ei o documento.

Numa falsa vénia, James saiu sem desprender aquele sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Ao ouvir o clique da porta, Isabella pegou no vaso de flores que decorava a mesa e jogou-o intempestivamente contra a porta. De seguida, moveu-se de volta à janela e deslizou pelas portadas até ao chão, sentindo-se desamparada e perdida naquele momento.

-Por quanto mais tempo vou aguentar? Sinto o cheiro da morte se aproximando. – Isabella mordeu o lábio com o seu olhar vidrado perdido. – Mas ela não me vai acercar. Não em antes de eu apunhalar aquele maldito coração e vingar Jack Sparrow. Que seja o que Deus quiser.

**XxxXxxX**

Após a madrugada se avizinhar, Jack já se encontrava trajado com sua vestimenta de frade. Ver o seu reflexo estampado no espelho dava-lhe um certo escárnio, particularmente por não ter nada de santo para poder usar aquelas roupas. Com um sorriso, atravessou a porta e caminhou pelo convés inferior, onde berrava em plenos pulmões:

-Toca a acordar cambada de cães sarnentos. Está na hora de partirmos.

-Por Deus Jack, você está parecendo uma criança birrenta querendo ir ver o pôr-do-sol. – Numa voz emaranhada, Anna Maria concluiu: - Deixe só dormir mais 5 minutinhos.

-Meu amor, se quer dormir fique aqui, nós vamos todos não é tripulação? – Confiante que a sua tripulação já estivesse a pé, Jack abriu um enorme sorriso, mas vendo que todos ainda estavam dormindo, fechou-o – É, eu mereço.

-Maria mãe de Deus, Jack é você? – Gibbs, que descia do convés na companhia de Elizabeth e Will, estancou diante do capitão: - Estava a ponto a pedir a sua bênção.

-Pois peça que eu te darei algo melhor. – Desafiou, mirando Elizabeth e Will de cima abaixo.

O casal já estava igualmente trajado. Elizabeth vinha com a vestimenta de freira que Jack havia lhe dado no dia anterior, já Will, trajava o anterior fato que Jack utilizara na Companhia das Índias Orientais. A satisfação do capitão era notória.

-Quase me revi em você, meu filho. – Confessou Jack, ponderado sobre a análise que fizera a Will. – Embora eu ficasse mais elegante nesse fato.

-Ainda não estão prontos, Jack? – Will fez questão de ignorar aquele comentário ao mesmo tempo que acabava de embainhar a sua espada.

-Preguiça matinal, logo passará. – Deu ombros e num tom mais pretensioso, contestou: - Mas tenho a certeza que dentro de uma hora estarão todos atrás da igreja para se redimirem de seus pecados.

-E você com certeza que prestará atenção a todas as pessoas que cruzarem o seu caminho. – A voz de Dalma ressoou atrás da penumbra de um dos pilares; a sua sombra ganhou vida quando esta moveu-se ligeiramente para aparecer à frente do capitão, sem as suas habituais vestes. – Boa sorte, capitão.

-Se pensa me colocar a raciocinar logo de manhã, engana-se. – Jack virou costas em direcção às escadas que o levariam ao convés superior.

-Vão meus queridos, eu vou tentar colocar esta gente de pé parar mais logo nos encontramos atrás da igreja.

Elizabeth sorriu e Will apenas fez uma mesura de cabeça para Dalma, adoptando o mesmo caminho que Jack tomara. Alcançaram-no segundos depois, já quando este começava a penetrar pelos caminhos cerrados de vegetação que envolvia aquelas casas à beira mar. Não souberam o quando trilharam por aquela floresta em pleno silêncio, apenas escutando o barulho dos imensos pássaros ali perdidos, mas logo a vegetação começou a ficar rasa, até darem a uma elaborada e bem preenchida cidade. Com um sorriso prepotente, Jack deteve-se para esfregar graciosamente as mãos, especialmente quando se apercebeu que naquele dia era o dia das entregas de mercadoria, o que facilitava a sua instalação na cidade.

Elizabeth apenas respirava fundo, para sentir o ar pesado que outrora fora o seu lar. Estava de regresso, e agora para concluir o seu único intento: vingar o seu pai. Ao se aperceber da inquietação da jovem, Will apertou a cintura da jovem contra o seu braço, a modos de a tentar sossegar. Receava deixar a sua amada, ainda que esta passasse despercebida perante o disfarce que trajava, contudo não conseguia sentir que estavam seguros ali quando todos suspeitavam de todos.

-Bom é aqui que nos separamos. – Jack cortou bruscamente o silêncio, para sobressalto dos jovens. - Cada um tentará sacar informações do que se passa aqui. E, por amor de Deus – sobrepôs as mãos juntas sob o queixo. – Discrição acima de tudo. - Por fim, fitou Elizabeth que não o encarou de imediato, por sabia qual o pensamento dele. - Querida, quanto ao seu pai, depois trataremos de o achar. – Ela anuiu, sem dizer nada.

- Mais logo nos encontramos, então. – Will afastou-se de olhos impostos no chão, misturando-se perfeitamente na multidão.

-Eu prometo que não farei nada para achar o meu pai. Confio em você, para mais tarde, me ajudar a tirar meu pai de onde quer que ele esteja. – Ela suspirou, melancólica. – Bom, agora vou para a igreja, vou ouvir os mexericos das beatas. – Elizabeth afastou-se logo de seguida, deixando Jack sozinho.

-E eu irei até onde me for permitido. – Jack soltou um sorriso misterioso e colocou o capuz acastanhado, avançando de seguida em direcção á cidade.

**Vamos ver quais os limites que serão ultrapassados pelo capitão. O que lhe reservará esta jornada em Port Royal? Encontrar-se-á ele com a Isabella? Ajudar-lhe-á a safar-se das ameaças de James? **

**Fini Felton: **Eu sei que estava pequeno, mas foi o que deu para postar, este aqui já está um bocado grandinho lol. Eu já pensei em matá-lo, mas por enquanto é muito cedo, além de que, ele ainda me vai ser útil lool. Adoro-te mana

**Kadzinha: **Ficou legal a música! Sim, o James tem o seu charme e é bem interessante, pena ser calculista. Obrigada! E que má mulher sou…me esqueci do dia mundial das mulheres.

**Gabriela Black: **É, tem razão, com tanta coisa, o tempo fica reduzido para vir aqui, mas faço o que posso para poder actualizar esta fic, nem que seja todo o fim-de-semana. Ainda bem que gostou dos capítulos, confesso que também tenho pena dele, detesto ver homem assim rsrs

**Likha Sparrow: **Ainda bem que você ficou esclarecida por causa daquele sonho, eu tentei arranjar a melhor maneira de explicar aquela história da reencarnação.

**Jane: **Tem razão, só ALGUNS mortos voltam á vida, o que é o caso de ambos. Tanto um como outro pensam que ambos estão mortos. Vamos ver se é no próximo capitulo que eles se reencontram…isto se eu não for muito mazinha :P

**Bom, gente, até ao próximo capítulo, que fica para breve. Quero saber as vossas opiniões, para não variar, e claro, suas sugestões também. Caso tenham alguma reclamação, não percam tempo e digam-me logo.**

**Beijocas e fiquem bem.**

**Taty Black**


	23. Encontros casuais

**Capitulo 22**

**Encontros casuais  
**

Na manhã seguinte, quando o sol já estava alto no horizonte, Cutler dirigiu-se até ao quarto de Isabella com a bandeja recheada de um bom pequeno-almoço. Não tivera coragem de intrometer-se naquele momento solene da jovem, por isso preferira deixá-la aos cuidados das suas criadas. Recordar-se do estado em que a jovem ficara após saber que Jack morrera ainda lhe vagueava nos pensamentos; era como se ela sentisse a necessidade de vingar a morte de Diego pelas suas próprias mãos, ponderou Cutler ao se deter diante da porta. Num toque suave, bateu à porta, porém, não obteve resposta. Com o cenho franzido, e com a única mão que livre, tomou a liberdade de abrir a porta para se deparar com Isabella adormecida perto das portadas da janela.

Numa passada brusca, pousou a bandeja na mesa e apressou-se sobre ela, aninhando-se para se certificar de que ela estava bem. As mãos dele voaram em direcção ao rosto imóvel dela, analisando as olheiras e a palidez que acobertava as linhas das duas feições. Esta remexeu-se num suspiro revigorado e espalhou um farto sorriso nos lábios ao abrir lentamente os olhos, contudo, a sua expressão desfez-se quando deparou-se com a figura imóvel de Cutler. Num acto irreflectido, ela afastou-se para trás para observar tudo à sua volta de maneira a aclarar a sua mente. Por momento pensara que estava no Pérola, o cheiro da maresia fazia-se presente nas suas narinas tal como o toque do homem que escaldava sua pele de uma maneira única. Todavia, acordar para essa nova realidade; a realidade de um vazio que preenchia o buraco do seu coração, foi como uma pancada abrupta no seu estômago. Noutro suspiro, encarou apaticamente para Cutler, que fincava uma fisionomia pasma e reflectida.

-Peço perdão por ter entrado no seu quarto assim, mas como não respondeu ao bater eu decidi entrar para me certificar que estava tudo bem com a Milady. – Tentou Cutler explicar-se ao apontar para a porta, onde avistou um vaso quebrado; fitou imediatamente a duquesa como quem inquiria uma resposta para tal.

-Tenía que disparar la ira. – O tom rouco saiu-lhe num fio de voz ao se aperceber de aonde se prendia a atenção de Cutler.

-Que tal tomar o pequeno-almoço para darmos um belo passeio? Não quero vê-la enclausurada a morrer de angustia…- Irreflectidamente, Isabella soltou uma gargalhada contrafeita.

Se ele realmente soubesse o motivo para tal estado alterado, então sim, ele não teria piedade alguma de a enclausurar numa cela fria e grotesca, juntamente com as vítimas da sua fúria permanente à pirataria. Levou as mãos ao rosto, pois supôs que Cutler a acharia demente pelo seu incomum comportamento. Arrastou-as lentamente da face e suspirou morosamente, negando com a cabeça.

-No estoy con vontade. – Cutler levantou-se num pulo e esticou a mão em direcção a ela.

-Minha querida, não aceito um não como resposta, lamento. Agora, toca a levantar-se daí para tomar o seu pequeno-almoço e apanhar um ar fresco. – Isabella aceitou o gesto e ergueu-se vagarosamente, como se fosse um fantoche nas mãos dele. – Muito bem, está começando a colaborar. – Noutro meneio, levou a mão à barriga da jovem, que se sobressaltou: - Pense que seu filho não gostaria de sentir a sua tristeza.

Apesar de ter achado aquele toque muito íntimo e atrevido, Isabella acabou por concordar com Cutler. Tinha de se lembrar que devia voltar a viver pelo seu filho. Este não deveria pagar pelos erros que os seus pais cometeram, muito menos sentir a culpa que esta carregava correspondente ao desenrolar da situação em que se encontrava.

-Enquanto você toma o pequeno almoço, eu vou pedir às empregadas para lhe prepararem um banho. – Proferia ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia à porta. - Em menos de uma hora estarei aqui para buscá-la. – E saiu.

Novamente sozinha, Isabella aproveitou para se observar ao espelho. A sua aparência era desoladora, tal e qual como aquela que tivera quando esteve no Holandês Voador. Ficou estática ao referir mentalmente o nome daquele navio. Aquele maldito navio que mudara radicalmente a sua vida, era agora motivo da sua maior dor. Susteve a respiração para controlar as lágrimas que voltavam a atormentar os seus olhos, já vermelhos. Inclinou-se sobre a penteadeira e levou a mão ao encontro do seu vazio peito, a modos de evitar que o buraco que aflorava em seu coração de dispersasse ainda mais. Por fim, expirou todo o ar contido, sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer com a mágoa que a consumia aos poucos.

A sua atenção foi directamente à porta, quando viu as duas empregadas, suas novas amigas, entrarem para lhe prepararem um banho quente e relaxante. Com a manga do vestido que não despira na noite anterior, apressou-se a limpar as gotículas de água que teimavam em dançar nos olhos. Ao ver que conseguira disfarçar a sua mágoa, foi em direcção ao compartimento do banho, onde deixou que as empregadas a ajudassem a despir e a entrar para enorme bacia de água morna. Após esse tratamento, Isabella não teve forças para pedir que a deixarem sozinha. Pelo contrário, deixou que elas a distraíssem, pois temia que o esgotamento a vencesse outra vez.

De seguida, a jovem dirigiu-se ao guarda-roupa e escolheu um singular e comprido vestido azul-escuro de algodão, com a saia folheada e sem mangas longas. Novamente as duas mulheres auxiliaram-na naquela tarefa de trajar aquele longo vestido, para logo escovarem-lhe o cabelo, que ela decidiu fazer uma trança para ser encimado por um chapéu de aba larga. Por fim, calçou uns sapatos discretos a condizer com a cor do traje que escolhera.

-Está pronta, Milady. – Arrematou uma das empregadas, com um sorriso altivo nos lábios ao observar a duquesa. – Está muito graciosa, se me permite o comentário.

-Gracias, Abigail. – Pela primeira vez, naquele dia, abriu um sorriso sincero.

Sentou-se, então, na cadeira para tomar o seu pequeno almoço. Das inúmeras coisas que Cutler tinha pedido, optou pelo sumo de laranja e pelas torradas com compota de morango, mastigando-as lentamente, já que seu estômago volteava ligeiramente. Acabou por não concluir a sua refeição, porém foi salva quando Cutler apareceu novamente para buscá-la, tal e qual como tinham combinado. Isabella ergue-se para ir ter com ele, que a esperava na porta para o seu passeio matinal, deixando as empregadas a arrumarem o seu quarto.

-Se me permite a observação, o seu aspecto melhorou bastante. – Isabella fez uma falsa reverência quando chegou perto dele; Cutler mantinha agora um sorriso satisfeito ao vê-la recuperada.

-¿Y dónde el Gobernador está pensando me llevar?

-A um local que não lhe apresentei formalmente. – Ele fez uma pausa para ver se ela adivinhava, porém ela fez um meneio negativo de cabeça. – Até à mina de ouro de Port Royal, minha querida: o mercado, onde circula toda a mercadoria da Companhia das Índias Orientais. – Anunciou ao estufar o peito, orgulhoso.

-Estoy ansiosa. – Forçou um sorriso, pouco entusiasmada.

O coche já os esperava prontamente, pelo facto de o cocheiro já estar apto para cumprir a ordem que lhe haviam ordenado. Cutler foi o primeiro a sair da residência e fez questão de abrir a porta do coche a Isabella. Esta deteve-se na porta a modos de observar o clima nublado, resultado da anterior noite chuvosa. Aproveitou para inspirar o cheiro que havia preenchido os seus sonhos; pura maresia envolvia o ambiente gelado daquela manhã. Contudo, não foi o tempo que a deteve de avançar, mas sim a sensação de que algo lhe ia causar grande impacto naquela saída, embora não soubesse explicar. A mão recostou-se novamente no peito e, por momentos, o vazio recheou-se de uma inexplicável esperança que a apaziguou os pensamentos. Sorriu, aliviada e avançou para ser recebida pela mão acolhedora de Cutler, que a ajudou a subir o degrau para entrar no coche. Finalmente, ele entrou e deu ordem para partirem.

**XxxXxxX**

O amanhecer naquela cidade trazia de volta o costumeiro alvoroço, tal como uma rotina viciada pelas pessoas que frequentavam cada rua de Port Royal. Principalmente o mercado, onde Jack se infiltrava perfeitamente trajado com a sua vestimenta comum de bom clérigo. Cada trejeito que gesticulava era discreto, a ponto de não chamar demasiada atenção dos crentes que lhe pediam a bênção quando este se movia por entre a caótica multidão. Os bramidos apelativos dos comerciantes eram o chamariz de vários curiosos que se aproximavam das bancas recheada de variadas frutas e iguarias acabadas de chegar.

Com um sorriso maroto, aproximou-se de uma banca igualmente abarrotada de frutas tropicais. Sem o mercador se aperceber, devido à confusão gerada à sua volta, Jack estendeu apenas a mão por entre aquele amontoado de gente e capturou uma maçã vermelha, escondendo-a por entre a manga larga da sua vestimenta. Afastou-se um pouco do local, com o mesmo sorriso soberbo e, ao se aperceber que o seu acto tinha passado despercebido, tirou a maça do seu esconderijo e levou-a de encontro aos lábios, mordiscando-a muito lentamente. O suco suculento desceu-lhe pelo queixo, do qual ele não se importou, contudo, logo de seguida entalou-se ao arregalar os olhos. Estes focaram-se, por entre a multidão, do sentido inverso ao que caminhava. À sua frente, avistou Cutler, que se movia descontraidamente. Cada passada que seu opositor dava, Jack apercebia-se do desconforto das pessoas que o observaram de forma exasperada e descontente, detendo os mexericos e afrontas devido aos dois guardas armados que os seguiam atentamente. De imediato, percorreu o seguimento do braço de Cutler, vendo que este estava entrelaçado a uma jovem mulher. As suas feições permaneciam cobertas por um enorme chapéu londrino, além do leque que a jovem abanava insistentemente sobre o decote circular que sustentava.

-Será esta a mulher? – Por fim, Jack levou a mão ao queixo para limpar o líquido que lhe escorria enquanto estreitava o olhar. – Está na hora de este frei fazer uma aparição.

Isabella mal conseguia disfarçar o incómodo de atravessar aquele mercado, especialmente quando sentia que a qualquer momento poderia iniciar-se uma disputa entre a população e os guardas que os acompanhavam. Além do olhar tenso que conduzia às bancas, rodeadas de pessoas que se detinham a fitá-los, mal conseguia respirar fundo, tal como seria a sentido principal quando aceitara sair com Cutler.

-Algo a apoquenta? – Averiguou Cutler ao se aperceber do suspiro inquieto da jovem.

-No, pero no me gusta este clima de inseguridad. – Asseverou agitando ainda mais o leque, com seu olhar analítico diante daqueles que a rodeavam e dos burburinhos maldosos que chegavam aos ouvidos.

-Lamento oferecer-lhe estas condições, mas acredito que o povo acabará por aceitar o facto das condições financeiras da nossa cidade estarem relativamente más. – Levou a mão da jovem ao encontro dos seus lábios e beijou-a de forma a tentar sossegá-la

-No quiero tornar a hablar dese asunto, pois no quiero me chatear con usted. – A sua atenção fincou-se numa banca repleta de todo o tipo de flores; Cutler seguiu o olhar de Isabella e acabou por sorrir.

-Volto já. – Sem dar tempo de reacção, Cutler dispersou-se pelo meio das pessoas, sendo imediatamente seguido por um dos guardas.

Isabella chocalhou a cabeça e aproveitou para se mover até à parede de uma velha casa, onde se recostou para descansar um pouco. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e afagou-o, conseguindo, pela primeira vez desde que saíra da residência, suspirar aliviada em plenos pulmões.

Ao longe, Jack contemplava a cena, com um sorriso desdenhoso a bailar-lhe nos lábios marotos. Deu mais uma mordida na maçã e atirou-a, sem se preocupar se acertaria em alguém. Por fim, como ninguém se queixou, deu ombros e resolveu aproveitar aquele momento para se aproximar da mulher, que permanecia encostada sobre a casa desmoronada. Com toda a audácia, moveu-se em passadas largas, num compasso apressado para ter tempo de manobra, antes que Cutler fosse mais rápido do que ele. Ágil que nem um gato, ele desviava-se das pessoas, sempre com suas mãos ligeiramente alteadas, para se mover melhor, contudo, ao se avizinhar do seu alvo, Jack deu um leve encontrão à jovem, assustando-a.

Sobressaltada, Isabella deixou cair a bolsa que carregava sob o seu braço. Num pequeno movimento, a jovem abaixou-se, ao mesmo tempo que o frei repetia a mesma acção dela. Ambas as mãos se tocaram inconscientemente sobre a bolsa caída, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse todo o corpo de Isabella, que se sentiu aturdida com tal inquietação. Jack apenas fixava a mão não tão delicada da jovem, sem ter a ousadia suficiente para erguer o seu olhar. Recomposta da alteração provocada por aquele toque, e muito lentamente, Isabella recolheu a mão com a bolsa, sendo acompanhada pela mão de Jack que não descolou-a até a jovem se erguer. Isabella mantinha o cenho franzido, ambígua por tal toque ter despertado uma reacção lasciva e pudica. Tentou apreciar as suas feições, porém, estas estavam tapadas pelo desmedido capuz da sua batina.

-Perdão minha filha, ultimamente minha visão tem me atraiçoado. – Jack manteve seu olhar baixo, sob o seu capuz, para não se atrever a ser reconhecido pelo guarda que estava de alerta, mesmo assim, manteve a sua voz baixa e rouca a modos de poder ser comparado a um velho frei.

-No importa, señor. – Retrucou, complacente, ainda que seu coração batesse ruidosamente contra as paredes do seu peito arfante e descompassado.

-Vossa senhoria não é inglesa – averiguou, pensativo. – Talvez seja esse o motivo pelo qual já tenha escutado falar de si. – As bochechas de Isabella ganharam um novo rubor; tentou disfarçar o seu embaraço com o leque. – Ou talvez pela sua postura distinta, se me permite a observação, minha filha.

-Soy la duquesa de Medina de las Torres e marquesa de Toral en España. – Timidamente, ela voltou a esticar a mão. – Maria de Guevara.

Jack aparou a mão dela nas suas e levou-a delicadamente ao encontro dos seus lábios, donde depositou um suave beijo. A jovem fechou os olhos, arfante e retesada. Fechou o leque e levou a outra mão ao topo do peito, cada vez mais incerta mediante as suas atitudes inesperadas.

-Um imenso prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente, Milady. Então sois vós que estais…

-De boda sellada con Cutler? Si soy yo, pero lo padre no puede celebrar nuestra unión, como usted sabe.

O capitão teve uma súbita vontade de erguer o rosto para encará-la, porém deteve-se, já que o guarda não despregava seus olhos da conversa de ambos. Saberia a jovem duquesa onde estava se metendo? Embora não a tivesse contemplado decentemente as suas feições, a jovem era tudo o que Cutler necessitava: uma mulher com bons títulos e certamente bonita, com uma voz de anjo capaz de encantar o mais selvagem animal.

-Já me recordo, um dos freis comentou comigo…

-Espero, então, que deseje as rápidas melhoras ao padre, para que este possa celebrar o nosso casamento. - A voz afectuosa de Cutler suspendeu a conversa entre ambos.

Os dois voltaram a sua atenção para este, que sustentava em suas mãos um belo ramo de papoilas vermelhas, todo enfeitado com fetos e outros ornatos. Isabella sorriu-lhe contrafeita, sem saber que atitude tomar devido ao seu embaraço momentâneo, já Jack manteve as fisionomias escondidas debaixo do capuz, com os olhos soerguidos sobre o pequeno homem à sua frente. Em passadas rudes, Cutler aproximou-se dela e enlaçou o braço envolto da cintura de Isabella, que se sentiu desconfortável com tal prova de afecto.

-Foi amor à primeira vista, frei, algo raro nos dias de hoje, já que ultimamente o casamento é mais um negócio do que uma prova de amor considerável. – Cutler entregou-lhe o ramo, sendo recebido por Isabella, ainda que esta não deixasse de fixar o frade com aquela maldita sensação palpitante no seu peito.

-Gracias. – Agradeceu num fio de voz, levando as papoilas ao nariz para que o seu perfume apaziguasse o que sentia.

-A menos de algumas semanas a duquesa será a nova soberana da Companhia das Índias, juntamente com a minha pessoa. – Cutler afirmava aquilo com convicção, fazendo Isabella engolir seco.

-Pois então farei os possíveis para que o vosso casamento seja realizado pelo padre. – Jack fez uma vénia e antes de virar costas e afastar-se, murmurou, sardónico: - Desejo-vos as maiores felicidades.

Isabella permaneceu estática, ao vê-lo afastar-se por entre a multidão que o sugava para o nada. Fechou os olhos e voltou a cheirar o odor agradável das flores e as lágrimas arderam-lhe no canto do olho. A voz daquele frade fizera-a viajar na nostalgia das suas memorias…de Jack.

"_Porque me sinto assim se nunca o vi antes? Será mais alguma daquelas sensações da reincarnação? Ou será que ando sensível demais devido ao meu estado de graças?"_

-Sente-se bem? – O governador notou as feições atordoadas da jovem.

-Las flores me han emocionado. – Mentiu após ter feito uma breve pausa para reflectir.

-Sabe o significado destas flores? – Indagou Cutler com uma fisionomia briosa, não dando tempo para Isabella retrucar. – Fertilidade, Ressurreição e sonhos.

-Interesante, gobernador. – Comentou, assombrada, sem desviar os olhos daquelas flores. – Só pode ser um sinal. – Murmurou num sopro de voz, somente para a sua mente articular tal ocorrência.

-Vamos continuar o nosso passeio, quero lhe mostrar as novas fazendas chegadas das Américas. – Novamente, Cutler impulsionou a caminhada.

**XxxXxxX**

No dobrar da esquina da igreja, Jack caminhava enquanto mantinha os seus pensamentos centrados na cena que assistira. Cada vez que tentava assimilar tudo o que observara, mais tirava a conclusão de que algo não batia certo com aquela duquesa. As suas mãos não eram tão delicadas como a maioria das fidalgas madames que conhecera por esse mundo, todavia, o seu toque era electrizante, capaz de o deixar entorpecido, inquieto. Houve somente uma mulher capaz de despertar tais emoções raras no interior do seu íntimo, ainda que já não estivesse presente na sua vida.

Jack chocalhou a cabeça, inexorável, voltando a focar-se na duquesa. Embora não tivesse contemplado as suas feições, a sua voz aveludada envolvida num sotaque perfeitamente espanhol eram-lhe familiar, porém, tudo declinava sobre o seu recente passado e da perda que sofrera. Andaria, por ventura, a ter alucinações com Isabella? Ainda que tudo apontasse o contrário, não conseguia diferenciar a duquesa de Isabella, apesar de saber que ambas eram pessoas diferentes. De trejeitos leves, Jack resmungou algo para si mesmo, quando se deparou com quase todos os membros da sua tripulação que supostamente o esperavam. Alguns permaneciam encostados na parede, outros conservavam entre si; somente quando avistaram o seu capitão, detiveram a sua distracção e fixaram sua atenção num homem que se movia de forma desorientada.

-Graças a Deus, já estávamos ganhando raízes de tanto esperar por você, capitão. – Desdenhou Ana Maria ao descruzar os braços e desencostar-se da parede da Igreja, ficando de frente para este, que caminhava em sua direcção.

-O que seria do bom samaritano se não travasse amizades com o inimigo? - Todos ficaram surpresos e alarmados, contudo, quando iam interromper, Jack elevou a mão e interrompeu-os: - Cutler estava passeando no mercado com o seu novo troféu, eu apenas acheguei-me da moça quando ele se afastou.

-E como era ela, Jack? – Indagou Dalma com o seu olhar estreito e curioso sobre o capitão.

-Não consegui ver-lhe o rosto devido a este maldito disfarce. – De relance, optou por tirar o capuz para deixar seus dreads envoltos da bandana vermelha à solta. – Somente descobri que ela é portadora de bons títulos em Espanha, tal e qual como Cutler adora, e que ambos vão casar mal o padre melhore. – O tom mordaz de Jack fez Dalma elevar um dos cantos do lábio, triunfante com sua descoberta.

-Jack, Jack, lembre-se que ela é mais do que aparenta, confie na minha palavra. – Jack vincou a testa, confuso. – Ela necessitará futuramente da nossa protecção.

-E qual é o próximo passo Jack? – Atestou John ao se aperceber da inquietação do filho, que voltou seu olhar ígneo sobre o pai.

-O plano será simples e eficaz, tal e qual como eu gosto, por isso é que ainda não me surgiu. – Passou os dedos pelas tranças do queixo, concentrado nos seus pensamentos. – O primeiro passo será conseguir um abrigo perto do nosso inimigo, ou seja, aqui na cidade, depois o próximo será não chamar muita atenção sobre nós.

-É difícil não despertamos atenções indesejadas. – Asseverou Elizabeth ao se fitar, para se examinar. – Não existem muitas freiras em Port Royal.

-Não se preocupe, você ficará comigo e arranjaremos uma pensão para descansar. – Dalma assegurou a Elizabeth, que fez um breve meneio de cabeça a modos de aprovação.

-Will descobriu alguma coisa?

-Tanto a milícia da cidade, como a guarda da Companhia das Índias Orientais, cancelaram as buscas ao Pérola Negra devido a uma sugestão da Duquesa. Segundo ela, ao anular as buscas, isso seria o chamariz ideal para te atrair à cidade.

-Essa mulherzinha é mais esperta do que eu pensava. – O fervor de Jack para com aquela mulher aumentava, voltando-se para Dalma com o semblante pintado de uma falsa estupefacção: - E ainda quer que eu defenda essa _mulher_? – Numa passada curta, alcançou Dalma, onde ficaram ambos frente a frente: - Afinal qual é a intuição dela para comigo? Porquê esse interesse em mim se ela nem sequer me conhece?

-Ela sabe do coração, e se você quer saber, a duquesa está tentando salvar-nos a todos. – Quando viu que os lábios de Jack iam se pronunciar, Dalma intercalou-o rudemente: - Mais não te posso dizer, lamento imenso. – Jack apertou os punhos e cerrou os lábios numa linha tensa.

-A duquesa não é assim tão perigosa, Jack. – Will interpôs-se entre os dois, de frente para o capitão, onde depositou uma mão acima do seu ombro para o atenuar. - Pelo que ouvi dizer, a saúde dela é tão frágil quanto a de uma pluma, e só Cutler sabe o que ela tem. Quando cá atracou, já se encontrava desfalecia, afirmando ter sido atacada pelo Pérola Negra. Cutler aceitou-a imediatamente e, a partir daí, dizem que ele se apaixonou por ela. Só James não acreditou na história da moça.

-Isso é muito estranho. – Ressoou Barbosa, num tom cismático sem desmanchar a pose soberba. – Porque haveria ela de ter inventado tal caso?

-Para ganhar a confiança de Cutler, já que não é novidade para ninguém que você – Elizabeth apontou o dedo ao peito de Jack. – É o inimigo número um que Cutler pretende eliminar.

-Mas algo não bate bem nesta história. – Embargou Gibbs; deu dois passos sem destino, pensativo. – Porque uma duquesa se preocuparia com a pirataria? Em nos defender?

-Simples: Ela não é uma duquesa, ela é uma fraude. Uma pirata que tem conhecimento das velhas lendas do mar sobre o coração e do plano que Cutler desenhou para pôr fim à pirataria. Ela somente está tentando aquilo que todos nós estamos, que é apunhalar o coração e assegurar a pirataria por muitos mais anos. – Exasperada, Dalma deu um encontrão em Jack e caminhou para longe a remoer sozinha: - Droga, não posso falar mais do que isto, senão o curso da história irá se modificar e coisas terríveis poderão acontecer. – Voltou-se para eles e bramou: - Não me peçam mais informações, pois eu não poderei abrir mais a boca. – Passou as aos pelos cabelos. -Terão de descobrir por vocês mesmos.

_"Afinal ela é uma pirata. Por isso é que suas mãos não são tão delicadas como todas as mulheres aristocratas. Preciso de um outro momento a sós com ela para descobrir mais sobre como ela obteve tantas informações." _Ponderou Jack, proferindo um:

-Will, mais alguma informação adicional? – Não tencionou descolar o olhar de uma Dalma desolada, que mantinha sua cabeça baixa.

-Ontem receberam na residência uma carta, onde alguém relatava ter presenciado um confronto entre o Holandês Voador e o Pérola e…bom, você foi vencido. – Mais uma onda de palavras que não fazia sentido.

-Embora isto seja confuso, podemos tirar vantagens daí. Se o governador pensar que você está morto, então isso significa que você já não representa uma ameaça para ele e assim você poderá se movimentar pela cidade. – Barbossa fez questão de expor o seu pensamento, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-As peças aos poucos vão se encaixando. – Jack encostou-se à igreja, com seu olhar longínquo, talvez com o pensamento voltado na falsa duquesa. – Eu vou manter essa duquesa debaixo de olho, talvez descubra algo que nos seja favorável. – Olhou à sua volta, vendo todos emudecidos, sem algum argumento para tal confusão que se apresentava diante deles; Jack bateu palmas e ordenou: - Agora, dispersem daqui, voltem ao trabalho e amanhã voltaremos a nos encontrar.

Todos entreolharam-se, desorientados, até que finalmente Gibbs e Barbossa deram ombros e começaram a afastar-se dali, juntamente com os restantes tripulantes. A última a mover-se foi Dalma, com seu olhar cheio de culpa perante o desalento do seu capitão. O enorme peso que sentia na sua mente e alma era demasiado compacto para se afastar dali sem deixar uma palavra de conforte a Jack. Mordeu o lábio. Era difícil partir daquele local sem contar a Jack o que descobrira a poucas noites antes de desembarcarem; que Isabella estava viva e que corria um enorme risco de vida, tal como o filho que ela esperava. Todavia, se se atrevesse a abrir a boca, o futuro podia ser negro para ambos os lados. Essa era a maldição de ser possuidora de tal dom.

Quando deu o primeiro passo para se afastar, deteve-se e voltou-se para Jack, que elevou o seu olhar para a encarar.

-Se quer vê-la mais uma vez, vá até à residência e coloque-se debaixo da janela do antigo quarto de Elizabeth, especialmente quando a lua estiver no ponto alto para você conseguir apreciar-lhe os traços da jovem.

Jack viu-a distanciar-se lentamente até desaparecer pela esquina, voltou a recostar a cabeça na parede. Estava tudo muito confuso. E a chave para essa confusão era ela, a pirata. Como ela sabia tanto se aquele assunto nunca saíra do Pérola Negra? Ela sim, era a peça crucial para esse bendito puzzle fazer sentido.

**XxxXxxX**

A noite deixara seu manto escuro cobrir a terra que acolhia a brisa fresca que despontava do mar. Nesse cenário, Isabella mantinha-se sentada na sua poltrona, após ter se banhado e colocado uma roupa de noite para ficar mais confortável. Tinha sido mais um dia desgastante, algo que já fazia parte da sua interminável rotina desde que aportara naquela cidade. Todavia, aquele dia trouxera-lhe outro tipo de emoção para a qual não estava preparada. Inquietações. O toque. Isabella suspirou afagando a própria mão ao mesmo tempo que prendia o seu olhar no vazio. Porque raios estava tão apoquentada? Porque tinha aquele frei agitado os seus nervos? Mordeu o lábio e enterrou os dedos nos seus cabelos desalinhados e soltos, sem uma aparente e possível solução para tal facto. Num pequeno pulo imperceptível, a jovem ergueu-se e dirigiu-se até a cama, arrastando os lençóis para trás para se deitar, contudo reparou que o reflexo da lua estendia-se sobre a alta janela do seu quarto.

Num passo arrastado, foi de encontro à janela e impeliu as portadas para trás, sendo recebida pelo peculiar odor a maresia, o seu bálsamo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo ao mesmo tempo que um enorme sorriso ia se desenhando nos seus lábios róseos. O seu sossego foi abalroado pelo delicado ruído das folhagens lá em baixo. Nesse momento, a jovem empalideceu ao julgar que a sua mente a trapaceava com uma partida. Lá em baixo, encostado numa das enumeras árvores que rodeavam a residência protegida do governador, permanecia o misterioso frei. Sua descontracção era evidente, especialmente da forma como mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, tal como o pé que se regia em contacto com o tronco da árvore sob a sua janela. Isabella inclinou-se um pouco mais sobre a sacada e permaneceu estática, pois receava estar a ter alucinações.

Tal e qual como Dalma declarara, ela apareceu honrosamente na janela quando a lua deteve-se no auge dos seus domínios. Com um sorriso matreiro pintado no seu rosto, Jack desamparou-se do tronco e fixou-se na mulher desnorteada, que conclusivamente se apercebera da sua presença, apesar de Jack não valorizar esse ponto. A sua prioridade era tentar avaliar as suas feições para poder, mais tarde vigiá-la mais de perto. Contudo, estreitou o olhar quando este recaiu sobre a face pálidas envoltas do seu cabelo ondulado e solto sobre o peito coberto. Naquele breve instante, teve um vislumbre de Isabella, o anjo caído que aterrara na sua vida. Sua memória alertou-o da possibilidade de estar redondamente enganado, recordando-o do pedaço de camisa ensanguentada que albergara em suas mãos quando Barbossa lhe entregara, após a sua verificação ao Holandês Voador.

Isabella voltou a morder o lábio, após segundos sem reacção. Como ele conseguir entrar ali dentro? Porque estaria ele ali? Teria alguém mandado ele a vigiar? Deu uma passada para trás sem deslocar o olhar do frei, que se mantinha igualmente intacto.

-Eu vou já descobrir o que este frei quer. – Afirmou com a cabeça, num meneio de confiança e apressou-se a procurar um roupão e uns chinelos para se deslocar lá fora.

Completamente desleixada, Isabella abriu a porta do quarto e correu pelo corredor até ir de encontro às escadas. Desceu-as igualmente apressada e não se importou com o que os guardas, que faziam o turno daquela noite, pensavam dela quando esta passou a correr por eles sem nada lhes dizer. Abriu a porta da entrada de rompante e contornou a residência, sendo seguida pelos mesmos guardas que proferiam coisas indecifráveis para Isabella. Esta só se deteve quando alcançou a árvore, porém seu semblante foi tomado pela decepção ao se aperceber que não se encontrava lá ninguém. Em duas passadas, ela observou o local e repousou a mão sobre o tronco, apercebendo-se que este ainda estava quente. Sorriu, ao concluir que não fora uma alucinação da sua cabeça.

-Milady, por favor, diga-nos alguma coisa. Encontra-se bem? – Ela entortou o pescoço em direcção aos guardas preocupados e abanou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Si, necesitaba de un poquito de ar. – Novamente a sua atenção recaiu sobre a árvore, sem saber como aquele frei desaparecera tal habilmente.

"_Amanhã irei à igreja procurá-lo e saber o que ele pretende com isto_." Após aquele pensamento, voltou-se e encarou os guardas, estáticos que a fitavam cautelosos.

-Perdón se vos asusté, ahora podremos ir para dentro.

No muro que separava o jardim da rua lamacenta, Jack apreciava a cena com um esgar trocista. Agora, mais do que tudo, tinha de saber quem ela era e o que fazia ali, e, para isso, teria de seguir todos os seus passos até conseguir um momento a sós com ela, nem que pedisse uma audiência com a duquesa para lhe falar sobre o casamento.

**XxxXxxX**

A poucos quilómetros de Port Royal, o Holandês Voador continuava a sua velejada calma, ainda que o seu capitão estivesse tudo, menos calmo. Desde que Jack partira com a promessa de lhe trazer o seu coração, sabia que este nunca o iria cumprir tal juramento, tamanho o ódio que trespassava do seu olhar. Sabia o que um homem apaixonado era capaz de fazer, e Jack não seria diferente. Este ansiava matar o homem que assassinara a sua amada, tal e qual como Davy fizera ao homem que disparara, mesmo que inconscientemente, sobre Constância. Fizera Jack acreditar que aceitara de livre e espontaneamente a sua vontade, porém, ansiava que ele encontrasse o seu coração para poder finalmente possui-lo de volta, já que faltava pouco tempo para o prazo de dez anos acabar e finalmente poder sentir a terra sobre aquilo em que se transformara...num monstro sem coração. Era um risco que corria, sabia-o, mas tinha de arriscar.

-TRIPULAÇÃO. – Berrou, por fim, ao passo que saía da sua cabine de cachimbo no preso num dos tentáculos.

Em menos de segundos a tripulação parou as suas funções e reuniu-se no convés.

-Algum problema, capitão? – Tentou certificar-se o primeiro imediato que deteve-se perto do capitão.

-Dentro de um dia e meio poderemos finalmente atracar o navio e pisar terra. – Retrucou Davy, num tom possante. – Aportaremos em Port Roal.

-Mas capitão, Jack Sparrow não estava se dirigindo para lá, em busca do seu coração?

-Aquele trapaceiro não sabe barganhar, por isso é que não confio nele, já que ele só pretende o coração para poder vingar a morte de Isabella.

-Se me permite a ousadia, então porque o deixou ir? Teve-o à sua mercê e não lhe cobrou a divida da sua alma …

-Porque queria que ele achasse alguma pista, ou quem sabe, achasse o meu coração. Assim era só arranjar maneira de tirá-lo da sua posse. – Davy cruzava, atrás das suas costas, os seus longos tentáculos.

-Ao fazer isso, está correndo perigo. E se ele resolver apunhalar o coração e matá-lo de vez? – Houve um silêncio entre a tripulação devido à força daquela sentença formulada por Jeremy.

-Isso é o que me preocupa, por isso é que tenho de agir rapidamente. Vocês sabem muito bem que quando o prazo termina, eu só tenho um dia para pisar em terra firme, depois começa outra década de puro mar. – Davy deu duas passadas e depositou os seus tentáculos acima da amurada do navio, com um olhar vago sobre o vasto oceano.

-Temos de pensar e rápido então…

-Sim, preparem as armas e tudo á vossa disposição. Iremos atacar Port Royal brevemente. Devastaremos tudo até achar o coração. – Davy cerrou os punhos.

-E os inocentes?

-Não haverá inocentes – Davy voltou-se para a tripulação, expondo o ódio que depunha em seus olhos azuis. – Matem tudo e todos os que se intrometerem à vossa frente, destruam casas e carroças.

-O capitão não olhará a meios para achar o coração. – Comentou Maccus vendo Davy sorrir maliciosamente.

-Não, nenhum. Que o juízo final comece…

**XxxXxxX**

Isabella abriu os olhos de relance, sentindo vários calafrios percorrerem o seu corpo repousado. Não entendia o porquê de ter acordado sobressaltada, porém, arrumou os lençóis para trás e, ao erguer-se, calçou os chinelos para se mover até à escrivaninha, onde descobrira um fundo falso numa gaveta. Escondera lá o medalhão quando Cutler lhe oferecera aquele quarto. Num passo aligeirado, ela antecipou-se sobre a gaveta, abrindo-a de ímpeto para puxar o fundo falso. Podia escutar o seu coração nos ouvidos, a palpitar desconcertadamente, todavia abrandou quando viu que o medalhão ainda estava lá. Passou a mão pela testa, suspirando, serena, enquanto a outra voltava a fechar a gaveta.

Aproximou-se da janela e abriu as persianas para iluminar aquele quarto sombrio com os madrugadores raios de sol. Ao fundo, visualizou o mar e sorriu, já um pouco mais apaziguada, ainda que algo comprimisse a sua mente sobre algo que nem mesmo ela sabia.

-Vai acontecer algo hoje, tenho a certeza. – Sua mão desceu até ao peito, engolindo seco. – Sinto que a minha alma está inquieta. – Involuntariamente, os seus olhos vaguearam pelo quarto, sem saber o que pensar. – Não posso adiar mais este assunto, tenho de me livrar destas correntes e ser novamente livre. – E deu mais ênfase à sentença quando se dirigiu ao guarda roupa: - Hoje a duquesa morrerá para dar novamente vida à pirata que fui. E, se tudo correr bem, a partir de amanhã Davy Jones passará a ser a penas uma lenda do mar.

Em questão de minutos, Isabella livrou-se da roupa de noite e vestiu um elegante vestido de fazenda claro. Ao mesmo tempo que se vestia e se aprontava para sair, a sua mente articulava detalhadamente um plano para executar naquela precisa noite. Teria de ser rápida e eficaz, senão deitaria tudo a perder. E tudo o que menos queria era colocar a vida do seu filho em perigo por um mísero erro cometido por ela. Por isso, depois de passar por alguma loja e comprar um fato mais adequado para colocar o seu plano em prática, iria à igreja procurar o frei e tentar descobrir o que ele queria.

Depois de se observar ao espelho e ajustar melhor o seu coque bem formando na nuca, Isabella pegou no chapéu e na bolsa e saiu do quarto com a sua pose distinta. Perto da porta principal, o mordome interceptou-a de forma educada:

-Bom dia, Milady, não toma o pequeno almoço?

-No, estoy sin hambre. – Ela deteve-se perto dele, sem deslocar aquele sorriso contrafeito. – Por favor, ¿podrías informar al gobernador que tibe que salir?

-Não deseja coche?

-No, necesito de caminar, tal vez va a la iglesia. – Dito aquilo, voltou a sua caminhada em direcção à porta.

Sempre com o olhar a deambular pelos jardins, com receio que Cutler aparece-se para a deter de ir à cidade sozinha, Isabella suspirou quando finalmente alcançou os portões, sendo reverenciada pelos guardas que os abriram para esta sair.

Do outro lado, encostado a uma das casas mais afastadas, Jack apercebeu-se da movimentação dos portões, colocando-se de alerta. Viu a jovem sair e, quando se preparava para a interceptar, uma nova presença fê-lo recuar. Essa pessoa barrou o caminho da falsa duquesa, deixando-a sem espaço de manobra.

-Vai algum lado _Duquesa_? – A voz de James assustou Isabella, que se voltou de rompante para encará-lo com um semblante marcado pela rudeza.

-Ultimamente tenho me sentido sufocada dentro desta residência, porquê? Quer me seguir também?

-Longe da minha pessoa querer segui-la, madame, contudo, queria saber se já sabe como vai fazer para tirar Cutler do poder.

-Era para eu pensar? – Ela enrugou a testa. – Você passou pouco tempo com Jack Sparrow para pensar que seria eu quem iria resolver alguma coisa sobre esse assunto. Agora, com licença. – Ela deu-lhe um breve encontrão, mas rapidamente ele apoderou-se do braço dela e achegou-a contra si, murmurando-lhe no ouvido:

-Não se esqueça que ainda tenho um trunfo em meu poder…

"_Você não se pode meter neste assunto. Primeiro, não sabe o que se passa ali, depois você não conhece a mulher para tomar tal atitude_." Pensou Jack ao apertar inconscientemente um punho.

-Por mais que as suas acções sejam boas, já que ninguém merece ter um governador como este, eu não sei o que fazer para te ajudar. – Rosnou Isabella, impelindo o seu braço com força para se livrar da mão apertada de James. - Agora vá brincar de comodoro enquanto eu trato da minha vida. – Ela virou costas e deu algumas passadas até a voz dele chegar novamente aos seus ouvidos:

-Espere. – Ela deteve-se e rodou os olhos; voltou-se para ele a tempo de o vê-lo remexer no bolso, tirando um papel dobrado. – Está aqui o documento que precisa ser assinado por ele. Terá até amanhã para mo entregar assinado. – Isabella apertou o punho e avançou sobre ele, achegando o seu rosto ao dele.

-Vá para o inferno. – Ele pôde ler nos lábios dela ao mesmo tempo que lhe usurpava o papel.

-Espero que consiga resolver isso ainda esta noite, senhorita…

-Isabella Morgan, ao seu dispor. – Ironizou com uma enorme vontade de amaçar aquele papel e jogá-lo na cara daquele homem. – Não se preocupe, talvez consiga ter isto assinado. Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã.

-Pois, minha cara, no dia de amanhã poderei sei o governador…

-Ou não passar de um mero cadáver para mais tarde recordarem. – Voltou costas e proferiu um: - Até mais.

Com distinção, ela depositou o chapéu sobre a cabeça e caminhou pela cidade, agora com um sorriso impermeável nos lábios. Tal como tinha dito, compreendia os motivos de James, sabia que ele era terrivelmente fiel ao pai de Elizabeth, apenas tinha-se adaptado às novas circunstâncias que o rodeavam. Na verdade, James somente quisera se vingar de Cutler por tudo o que fizera à sua amada, Elizabeth. Porém, Isabella lamentava tê-lo julgado mal no inicio, embora não o pudesse ajudar. Talvez mais tarde, quando partisse dali e conseguisse se reunir com a antiga tripulação do Pérola Negra.

Por fim, entrou na loja, sempre com Jack no seu encalço, que seguia cada passo seu. Este ficou no lado de fora da loja de roupa, ainda matutando no que acabara de presenciar. No final de contas havia um triângulo amoroso? Qual a importância de James nesta história? Ambos pareciam estar envolvidos num mistério só deles, no qual fazia com que os dois tivessem uma certa cumplicidade.

Alguns minutos depois, Isabella abandonava a loja com dois embrulhos, pronta a ir à igreja à procura do frei. Ao se aperceber para onde ela se dirigia, Jack teve uma brilhante ideia. Tentou aligeirar-se para igreja antes dela a alcançar, entrando pelas traseiras. Seria hoje que ia conseguir pôr um ponto final naquele mistério todo que rodeava a falsa Duquesa…

**Conseguirá Jack finalmente descobrir algo sobre essa falsa duquesa? Bom, seja como for, o próximo capítulo desvendará muitos dos mistérios que prendem Jack a essa duquesa.**

**Quero agradecer às meninas que comentaram o capítulo anterior… Fini Felton,** **, Gabriela Black, Likha Sparrow e Jane. Continuem a deixar reviews para eu saber a vossa opinião e eu juro que no próximo capítulo respondo sem falta… **

**Até ao próximo capitulo.**

**Beijocas e fiquem bem!**

**Taty Black**


	24. Confissões ocultas

** Capitulo 23**

**Confissões ocultas  
**

Isabella manteve-se estática na entrada, com a prudente mão na porta de madeira envelhecida da Igreja. Ponderou se levava o seu propósito avante, contudo a vontade de confrontar o frei era mais forte do que o receio ante aquilo que poderia vir a descobrir. Num meneio de cabeça, impeliu suas pernas para a frente. A falta de luz natural que percorria toda aquela igreja diminuta, meramente iluminado pelos vidros multicolores, tornava as dimensões monstruosamente exíguas perante o olhar daqueles que a contemplavam. Em frente, no centro, o altar permanecia adornado com imensos arranjos de flores tropicais, ornamentando a peculiar cruz de cerâmica pintada à mão.

A sua atenção quebrou-se quando um imperceptível ruído, vindo do confessionário, congelou os seus movimentos a meio do percurso. Esperou até escutar um novo som contra a gasta madeira daquela superfície. Ao se aperceber que o silêncio reinava outra vez, Isabella, decidida depositou os seus embrulhos numa das longas cadeiras e moveu-se até ao confessionário, onde arrastou a cortina e entrou sem hesitar, voltando a fechá-la.

Sentou-se na pequena poltrona, onde escutou alguém pigarrear do outro lado ao mesmo tempo que se benzia. A jovem mordeu o lábio quando a portinhola ao seu lado se abriu de rompante. O silêncio preencheu aquele espaço para repreensão da jovem. Porque sentia-se tão confiante em confessar-se? No seu íntimo assomou-se a necessidade de se confessar, mesmo que as suas confissões fossem recebidas pelo dúbio frei. Almejava descansar a sua alma sufocada e aliviar o seu fardo, já que não poderia prever os resultados da sua tentativa de resgatar o coração.

-Frei? – Indagou, incerta, no seu perfeito sotaque inglês.

"_Na mosca_." Cogitou Jack ao alisar o seu bigode sob o capuz, dissimulado. "_Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela viria ao meu encontro._" Voltou a pigarrear a garganta e alterou um pouco a voz para um grau mais rouco do que o normal.

-Sim, minha filha, estou aqui para aliviar a sua alma, se isso lhe servir de consolo.

-Frei… - Ela suspirou, rendida. – Desde que aportei nesta amaldiçoada ilha, carrego um maldito fardo que me devora insaciavelmente as forças. – Seus olhos incidiram sobre as mãos depositadas no regaço. – Temo sofrer graves consequências, caso alguém descubra o meu passado. Sei que os meus actos não justificarão os fins que pretendo alcançar, todavia não suporto mais fingir ser alguém que não sou.

Jack estreitou o olhar perante a divisória que os separava, visualizando apenas o perfil obscurecido da falsa duquesa. Não foi o inglês bem articulado da jovem que o incomodou. Foi a voz. Aquela voz que somente o procurava em pensamentos.

_"Bugger, esta voz…impossível." _Praguejou mentalmente, achando absurdo a partida que sua mente reconstituía meticulosamente, para seu absorto. 

-E porque está fazendo isso? – A voz saiu-lhe arrojada, num tom tenso.

-Pela minha devoção à arte da pirataria. – Fechou os olhos ao arfar, subtil, com a imagem de Jack sob as suas pálpebras, tão palpável diante de si. – E devido ao amor cego que me consome. O amor por um pirata …- Jack sentia-se cada vez mais impreciso com tais revelações

-Que pirata, minha filha? – Intercalou, sem lhe dar tempo para ela concluir a frase.

-Capitão. – Fez uma breve pausa, já que não proferia o nome dele desde que soubera da notícia da sua morte. – Jack Sparrow. – Jack arregalou os olhos, novamente impondo-os sobre a maldita divisória. – Se eu não tivesse fugido daquele maldito navio, ele ainda estaria vivo e Davy Jones nunca teria cumprido a promessa de o matar. – resfolegou, com um nó preso na garganta seca. – Eu permiti que isso acontecesse. - Rosnou num tom enraivecido, erguendo a cabeça para fitar o vazio daquele cubículo. – E agora, o que me destrói por dentro é o facto de ele ter arriscado a sua vida para me salvar, mesmo quando achava que eu o odiava.

Jack arreganhou um sorriso matreiro e vago nos lábios, deixando um turbilhão de emoções desconhecidas aflorarem dentro do seu peito desconcertado. Afinal a sua mente não lhe trapaceara. Era realmente Isabella do outro lado. Num impulso eloquente, Jack ergueu-se, pronto a contornar a divisória que os separava a modos de voltar a sentir a pele suave dos seus lábios contra os seus. O calor do corpo dela no seu. Todavia, voltou a sentar-se vagarosamente ao se recordar que ela estava sobre vigilância. Se Cutler descobrisse que Jack Sparrow estava vivo e que mantinha um relacionamento com a sua pretendida, algo que fez Jack torcer o nariz de desagrado, era capaz de os matar naquele preciso momento, sem antes conseguirem concluir seus propósitos.

Era por isso que Dalma o persuadia de tal maneira a manter a jovem duquesa sobre o seu manto de protecção, pois sabia que tanto a duquesa como a pirata eram, nada mais do que nada menos, a mesma pessoa, ou seja, Isabella. Aquela feiticeira de um raio. Contudo, nessa história, só não percebia o porquê de Davy Jones lhe ter embusteado com a falsa morte de Isabella.

_"A não ser que…" _Nesse instante, uma luz assomou-se na mente de Jack, que ergueu o dedo indicador.

Após a fuga dela, Davy receara que Jack a procurasse, por isso enganou-o a modos de ganhar tempo para achá-la antes mesmo que o capitão. No fundo, Davy nunca desacreditara no facto de Isabella ser a sua Constâncias, e isso fazia-o sofrer, já que a sua infanta parecia não querer lhe corresponder sentimentalmente. Temia vê-la nas mãos do seu pior inimigo, entregue a uma paixão maior do que a própria alma.

-E como chegou a esta cidade?

-A ideia de penetrar nesta cidade disfarçada de duquesa surgiu-me no Holandês Voador, de onde consegui fugir com medalhão Real que Davy me dera. – Ela soltou uma gargalhada seca. – Mal cheguei aqui, captei a atenção de Cutler, que me aceitou após apresentar-me como vítima do Pérola Negra e do seu destemido capitão. – Mordeu o lábio, num tom de desprezo. – Bingo! Havia tocado na ferida dele e como tal, acabou por me hospedar na sua residência. Eu pensei que conseguiria manter o meu disfarce, contudo James Norrington nunca deu créditos à minha versão.

-O que esse ver… bugger. – murmurou baixo, voltando a entoar mais alto: - Ele sempre desconfiou da Milady?

-Tanto desconfiou que, sem Cutler saber, escreveu uma carta a Espanha para tratar de confirmar a história que lhes havia contado. E agora chantageia-me com esse trunfo. – Jack formou um punho sob a manga larga. – Não o condeno pelo seu devoto amor a Elizabeth. No fundo ele só pretende ilibá-la e trazer o antigo governador de volta à cidade, contudo está usando os métodos errados e isso vai ser a ruína dele.

-E seus sentimentos pelo governador? Por acaso nutre algo? – A voz de Jack soou num misto de interesse e acusação, para surpresa de Isabella que mordeu o lábio.

-É desprezível amar um homem como Cutler, por mais que ele pretenda me ajudar na situação frágil em que me encontro. – Ela afagou carinhosamente o ventre. – Propôs-me casamento para me proteger perante a sociedade e eu aceitei. Mesmo diante desse gesto nobre, não consigo sentir compaixão por um homem tão impiedoso quanto ele. – No seu pensamento vagueou-lhe o dia em que vira o entusiasmo dele ao presenciar a morte de outrem com bel-prazer. – Por isso é que esta noite irei finalmente concluir o meu propósito nesta cidade, já que sei como entrar no local onde o maldito coração se encontra. – Murmurou para si mesma, sem ter intenção do frei escutar. – E recomeçar a minha vida longe desta cidade, junto do…

O barulho de passos fez a atenção imaculada dos dois se quebrar como um jarro de porcelana rara em vários estilhaçados. Isabella suspirou, como se acordasse de um transe quando escutou o seu nome fictício ser proferido do outro lado do confessionário.

-Milady Guevara, está por aqui? – A voz peculiar de Cutler fê-la apertar os olhos, ganhando um novo fôlego.

-Estoy aquí, señor. – Bramou, rude; achegou-se junto da divisória e murmurou de volta ao frei: - Antes de partir, pretendo saber o porquê de me ter procurado na residência.

-Sou um enviado de Deus para vos proteger, milady. – Rebateu em puro escárnio, num igual sussurro, para indignação de Isabella. – Agora vá na paz do senhor, pois a sua causa é nobre demais para ser penitenciada. – E antes de ela sair do confessionário, proferiu: - E não se preocupe, hoje à noite mandar-lhe-ei o melhor anjo da guarda para a proteger.

-Obrigada por tal referência. – Benzeu-se novamente, ambígua por tais palavras do frei.

De seguida arrastou lentamente a cortina e ergueu-se de relance para ser recebida pela figura estática de Cutler, que permanecia de costas para o altar e de frente para o confessionário. Num recatado suspiro carregado, ela sorriu-lhe contrafeita indo em sua direcção, à medida que Jack arrastava um pouco o seu véu para poder contemplá-la prudentemente.

-Porque não me avisou que vinha à igreja? Teria disponibilizado meus guardas e um coche para conduzi-la até cá. – A sua voz era preenchida de preocupação, tal como suas feições.

-No te avisé porque me quería confesar. - Ela dirigiu-se aos embrulhos e pegou neles. - Aproveché la recomendación de lo médico para caminar, no te preocupes tanto. Confía en tu pueblo.

-E estais bem? Pareceis-me abatida. – Cutler esticou os braços e fez um meneio de cabeça para que ela lhe desse os embrulhos. De olhar duvidoso, ela acabou por lhe entregar.

-Nunca me sentido tan bien. – Retrucou ao dar uma última fitada no confessionário, agora expondo seu sorriso mais sincero.

Embora tivesse remexido e relevado situações e sentimentos do seu passado a um desconhecido, sentia que tinha ali um aliado, especialmente da maneira como tinha enchido o seu coração de esperanças. Se o frei fosse um trapaceiro, teria agora mesmo denunciado a sua confissão a Cutler, o que não ocorreu. Ela impulsionou suas pernas para a saída, seguindo um Cutler agora tranquilo

-Vejo que foi às compras. – Fez uma alusão às caixas que carregava.

-Si, tensiono bordar uns vestidos. – Um esgar de incomodo formou-se no rosto da jovem, após o sol filtrar-se nos seus azuis escuros.

Jack saiu sorrateiramente do confessionário e moveu-se arrastadamente até à porta da igreja, onde viu os dois afastarem-se em direcção a um coche ali parado. Viu-a entrar na carruagem, e, pela primeira vez, conseguiu apreciar as suas feições, quando esta retirou o chapéu e olhou pela janela. Naquele curto espaço de tempo, tinha conseguido captar o desalento estampado nas faces pálidas da jovem. Era notório o esforço que Isabella estava passando, vivendo do receio de ser descoberta a qualquer momento, principalmente quando tinha James no seu enlace, pronto a desvendá-la.

O olhar de ambos encontrou-se naquele preciso momento, ainda que o de Jack se mantivesse encoberto pelo capuz. A mão dela foi de encontro à janela; esta acabou por deslizar muito lentamente pelo vidro. A sua peculiar mordidela no lábio, fez Jack abrir um sorriso enviesado à medida que cruzava os braços e se encostava ao umbral.

-Afinal ela está mesmo viva. – Murmurou quando o coche deu partida. – Aquela feiticeira me deve uma porção de explicações. E eu vou cobrá-las agora.

Após o coche desaparecer finalmente da sua zona de visão, Jack moveu-se determinado para a parte lateral da igreja, onde mais cedo, ou mais tarde, sua tripulação o encontraria. Sua mente era agora preenchida por focos do que aguentara após Barbossa lhe ter apresentado aquele maldito pedaço de pano ensanguentado. Tudo parecia tão controverso agora. Barbossa e John eram casos de que voltar a viver era possível, e agora ela. Como Davy deixara Jack partir, depois deste se ter oferecido para trocar de lugar com ela?

-Aquele verme está me usando novamente. – Rosnou, num tom mordaz. – Ele sabia que a morte dela me impulsionaria a vingança, por isso deixou-me partir para que procurasse o coração. Se ele está planeando algo, eu terei de ser mais eficaz do que o seu mísero plano.

Jack deixou-se tombar contra a parede, cruzando novamente as mãos sobre o peito desconcertado. Tal como Isabella lhe tinha confidenciado, ela atacaria naquela noite pois, pelo que percebeu, a falsa duquesa já havia tomado o exacto conhecimento do local onde o coração estava escondido.

-Aquela desgraçada de uma figa está fazendo um óptimo trabalho. – Passou o polegar pelos lábios. – Se um dia nos voltamos a reencontrar, será impossível conviver com o ego inflado dela. – Rodou os olhos, ainda que por puro deboche. – Ficará insuportável.

Os seus pensamentos conjugaram a última conversa que ambos haviam tido sobre esse assunto, antes de Isabella ter sido raptada por Davy Jones. Ele fechou os olhos e reviveu a cena, como se tivesse sido há bem pouco tempo atrás.

**Flashback**

-Tenho uma ideia. – Depois de bater descontraidamente com o dedo no queixo, igualmente pensativa, arrematou: - Tanto John, como eu não somos conhecidos por lá. – John elevou um canto do lábio, começando a perceber a percepção de Isabella. – Nós sempre podemos desaguar em…

-NÃO! – Desta vez, todas as cabeças dirigiram-se para Jack, fixando-o de maneira surpresa. – Quer dizer, não nos precipitemos com soluções pouco viáveis, além do mais, ainda teremos muito mar a navegar.

-Jack, sua queridinha tem razão. Nós podemos entrar, já que ninguém… – John emudeceu abruptamente ao receber um olhar irreverente de Jack.

-Qual foi a parte do: não nos precipitemos com soluções pouco viáveis, que não entenderam? – Reformulou Jack, vendo John retribuir-lhe um aceno de negação com a cabeça. – Temos de pensar em algo que preserve as nossas vidas, Savvy?

-Será que agora me pode dar uma explicação mais exacta do porquê de não me deixar entrar em Port Royal?

-Não insista sobre esse assunto, darling. – E acrescentou, quando a viu pronta a rebater: - Fim de discussão. – A modos de evitar um novo interrogatório, sorriu-lhe dissimuladamente e desceu as escadas sem nada mais adicionar.

-Por acaso pensa que sou uma boneca de porcelana? – Rosnou entre dentes, contudo não obteve resposta. – Maldito seja.

**Fim de Flashback **

-Por vezes, um bom susto vale mais do que um bom conselho, meu caro. – Jack abriu abruptamente os olhos, vendo Tia Dalma encostada igualmente à parede, ao seu lado, com o olhar perdido no céu. – Soube que precisava de mim.

-Temos muito que conversar, você não acha? – Asseverou entre dentes, num falso tom de acusação; a impaciência era perceptível no seu semblante enrugado. – Por que raios me fez crer que ela estava morta?

-Estava na altura de você passar por momento de sofrimento para aprender a ter atitudes nobres como as que tomou nos últimos dias. – Rebateu de forma pacífica e serena; Jack empunhou as mãos sob o queixo, irreflectido. – Eu já mudei muito o rumo da história só para te ajudar, Jack. – Ela voltou-se para ele e arrastou o capuz para trás, observando-lhe as feições agora imprecisas. - E se pensar bem, sem as minhas instigadas você nunca teria descoberto que ela estava viva até se reencontrarem frente a frente, num futuro próximo que não hoje.

-Diabos de mulheres. – Em duas passadas afastou-se de Dalma, sem rumo aparente., contudo, num contrafeito tom de impassibilidade, indagou: – Como iria acontecer o meu reencontro com ela, se é que eu posso saber.

-No momento em que ela fugia da fúria de Cutler, após ter apunhalado o coração e James a ter denunciado.

-Bugger…

-Como vê, eu mudei o futuro devido às minhas malditas visões e do meu benevolente coração, por isso, peço-lhe que não me condene. – Retrucou, desconfortável com tal condição. – Já que eu não me posso penitenciar por carregar esta desprezível maldição.

-Eu sempre subestimei Isabella por ser um ser frágil, indefeso e o cerne da atracção de todos problemas, porém ela alcançou o que ninguém da minha tripulação conseguiu... – À medida que andava de um lado para o outro, Jack gesticulava toda a sua frustração. - Aquela pirataestá na residência, sobre a mira de dois ávidos abutres

-Isabella tem sangue pirata, Jack. – Jack deteve-se e fitou-a de soslaio, cínico; sabia que provavelmente Dalma tinha conhecimento sobre as verdadeiras origens de Isabella, e que tão cedo não as iria revelar. – Apesar de estar no seu estado mais frágil. – A entoação saiu-lhe de forma jovial e com dualidade – Ela tem a destreza e inteligência suficiente para se manter viva por mais algum tempo.

Novos passos alertaram Jack e Dalma. Num trejeito rápido, o capitão elevou o capuz para cima, mas ao ver as feições tranquilas da feiticeira à sua frente, voltou a desce-lo e rodopiou seus calcanhares rumo ao pequeno aglomerado de pessoas que caminhavam em sua direcção. Elizabeth fardava um novo traje, agora da Companhia das Índias Orientais – Jack supôs que Will conseguira arranjar aquela vestimenta para a jovem se sentir mais confortável na sua movimentação pela cidade, além de que era mais fácil para ambos se comunicarem. Segundos depois, mais atrás, Barbossa, Anna Maria e Gibbs contornavam a esquina da igreja, após a confirmação de que o caminho estava livre, seguidos dos restantes membros.

-Vejo que chegamos tarde. – Supôs Will, finalmente enlaçando a cintura da sua amada e a beijando suavemente.

-Muito pelo contrário, chegaram na hora exacta. – Jack lançou um olhar de escárnio para Elizabeth e murmurou: - Belo fato, embora eu achasse que o de freira te caísse que nem uma luva.

-Nem sempre o que nos cai bem é o melhor para nós. – Ela piscou o olho a Jack, que lhe sorriu de volta.

-Marujos, espero que não tencionem marcar nenhum serão para logo, pois teremos grandes planos para esta noite. – Considerou Jack com aguçados olhares sobre si.

-E quais serão esses seus mirabolantes planos, capitão?

-Bom, atacar a residência, já que tenho…hum, alguém que nos poderá guiar até ao coração.

-Quem? – O coro de várias vozes ecoou em uníssono, cada uma com uma entoação diferente; Jack fez uma pausa ao empinar a sobrancelha, num semblante cravado em mistério, para depois enviesar os lábios e proferir:

-Isabella. – Retrucou ao elevar o dedo indicativo no ar, para descrença de todos que voltaram a entoar um:

-O QUÊ?

-Diabos me levem, ele pirou de vez, foi? – Contestou Barbossa, arreliado, ao fitar Tia Dalma, que sorriu ao dar de ombros sem se pronunciar. – Penso que o sol lhe andou torrando o resto dos neurónios.

-Isso é impossível, Jack, a Isabella…morreu. – Mesmo constrangida, Elizabeth tentou aclarar da maneira mais gentil possível para não magoar os sentimentos de Jack.

-Aposto que fez uma sessão espírita para ela lhe indicar o caminho…- Elizabeth fulminou John por tal comentário, contudo estranhou por ver Jack tão indulgente, tal como Will.

-Será que ninguém assesta mão neste homem? – Debochou Anna Maria com as mãos impulsionadas ao céu resplandecente. – Você tem de largar imediatamente a bebida, Jack. Isso está afectando sua mente. Daqui a nada você estará dizendo que é o próprio Barba Negra.

-Já acabaram? Posso continuar? – Indagou Jack com os olhos semicerrados, ao que todos afirmaram. – Por mais que rebatam minha doidice, eu continuo afirmando que ela está viva e alojada na sua antiga residência. – Gesticulou as mãos em direcção a Elizabeth; esta enrugou o cenho, confusa.

-Como é possível? – Will furtou a sentença que estalava na língua da sua amada.

-Eu soube através do confessionário da igreja. – Ele exibiu o seu melhor sorriso, triunfante, perante o semblante abismado de todos. – Procurei-a na noite anterior e ela hoje veio ao meu encontro, onde aliviou a pressão de sua alma…

Numa questão de segundos, Jack tratou de informar a sua tripulação sobre o conteúdo da sua conversa com Isabella no confessionário. Cada rosto ia atestando uma expressão diferente das dos restantes, para júbilo do capitão.

-Então quer dizer que James está tentando ajudar o meu pai. – Surpresa ainda era palpável nas palavras de Elizabeth.

-Sim, o meu _admirador-comodoro-querido,_ nunca apoiou as decisões de Cutler, apenas se sujeitou a elas por sua causa e para recompensá-los de tudo. Não é bonito o amor?

Elizabeth olhou de esgueira para Will ao passo que mantinha a sua boca suspensa, em busca de algo para se pronunciar. Acolheu recatadamente o seu corpo com os braços e baixou o rosto, perturbada. Ele nunca mudara de lado, tudo devido ao amor que ele ainda nutria por ela e pelo respeito que mantinha por seu pai. Embora não estivesse usando os melhores métodos para conseguir o seu intento, Elizabeth não podia mais culpá-lo, já que cada um tomava o caminho mais árduo para atingir os seus fins.

Will encurtou a pequena distância entre ambos e a tomou nos braços, deixando-a tombar a cabeça contra o seu peito, desalentada. Sabia o que sua amada estava a passar e a sentir, já que ela via James como um irmão, contudo era louvável o que este estava fazendo por ela. Tal como tudo o que Isabella estava fazendo por Jack. Como o capitão dissera, o amor tinha destas coisas irracionais e arriscadas, porém justificáveis.

-Não se preocupe, tudo correrá bem. – Soprou-lhe no ouvido, num sussurro inaudível perante os restantes.

-Será? Eu já não tenho certeza de nada, Will. – Ele apertou-a com mais força entre os seus braços e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, sem ter como alentar a jovem que acolhia.

-Afinal de contas, a sua _queridíssima _conseguiu ser mais arrojada do que nós todos juntos, tal e qual como ela nos avisou. – John esbracejou, jocoso, aproximando-se de Jack em passadas largas. – Sabe, Jackie, ela está aprovada. Será uma nora esplêndida… - Numa risada gutural, John bateu com a palma da mão nas contas de Jack, contudo, emudeceu ao ver recair sobre si o olhar fulminante do filho. – Brincadeirinha. – Ele voltou a esbracejas, inócuo.

-Então ela está planeando saquear o coração esta noite. – Barbossa alisou seu longo queixo com os dedos enquanto cruzava os braços, meditativo. – Estes são novos tempos, Jack. Tempos em que as mulheres terão igualdade de direitos, tal e qual como nós homens.

-Estava na altura de mostrar que a nossa feminilidade não serve unicamente para nos exporem como bonecas da sociedade perante uma hipócrita aristocracia, não é meu querido Barbossa? – Dalma relançou sobre ele um olhar cativante, ao mesmo tempo que empinava as sobrancelhas para dar mais ênfase à frase.

-Eu não acrescentaria mais nada, minha querida. – Concordou o velho pirata; Barbossa inclinou seu pescoço para captar Jack. - O ponto crucial aqui é entrarmos na residência sem sermos descobertos…

-Eu tenho um plano. – Jack ergueu os braços para pedir atenção que se dispersara em conversas alheias. – Temos de invadir a residência quando o sol barrar a linha do horizonte. Will, rapaz. – Will desviou os olhos de Elizabeth e fitou um Jack presunçoso. – Será você que irá me colocar dentro daquele covil…

-Como pensa fazer isso?

-Para alguma coisa você está trajando a farpela da C.I.O. Não quero que me pergunte nada mais, apenas me encontre perto dos portões, e lá te darei novas instruções, savvy?

-Parece que isto vai ser típico de um conto de fadas, com direito a palácios encantados, princesinhas para resgatar, um príncipe pirata e um bando de malvados à vista. – Anna Maria ironizou ao abanar a cabeça. – Sim, acho que irei escrever um livro quando esta aventura acabar.

-Será como nos velhos tempos. – Gibbs elevou os olhos sobre o céu, brioso. – Já sinto os ventos mudarem…

-Não estejam demasiado confiantes. – Dalma fez-se ouvir por entre os burburinhos da tripulação extasiada. – Até ao anoitecer, muitos irão ajoelhar-se perante as trevas que nos rodearão. – Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta daquele ambiente inflamado pelo festejo antecipado. – Como disse uma vez, antes da glória final, teremos de enfrentar os dois monstros: o sofrimento e o sacrifício.

-Isso está ficando sombrio. – Ponderou Pintel.

-Muito arriscado. – Concluiu Ragetti de olhos impostos no anão ao seu lado, que encolheu os ombros.

-O que seria da pirataria se desistimos? – Todos fitaram o pequeno anão. – Eu não desisto agora que estamos tão perto. Melhor morrer assim, honrado, do que ser eliminado por uma mágica ou um maldito monstro.

-Estaremos junto até ao fim. – Arrematou Ragetti num misto de incerteza e afirmação num sorriso desajeitado.

-Aye. – Confirmaram John e Gibbs ao mesmo tempo, num meneio de cabeça afirmativo.

-Até ao fim. – Os olhos de Elizabeth penetraram nos castanhos de Will, que lhe afagou o suavemente o rosto, com uma enorme angustia a esmagar-lhe o peito.

-Sempre. – Retrucou, voltando a afundar os seus lábios nos dela, tão prontos a receber os dele.

-Um sacrifício por um bem maior, não é? Então, estou pronta a cumprir o meu propósito neste mundo, tal e qual como essa Isabella. – Anna Maria baixou o chapéu e fez uma pequena reverência. – Até que a morte nos abrace ou a vida nos acolha por muitos anos.

**XxxXxxX**

Isabella mantinha-se sentada na cadeira da penteadeira, com a mente ainda imposta na conversa que tivera com o frei. Aquele estranho sujeito que lhe dera esperanças sobre o futuro que a aguardava. Numa situação normal, depois de ter escutado tal confissão, o dever de uma autoridade religiosa era penitenciar o crente, não encorajá-lo a praticar actos de patifaria. Levou a cabeça à presença da mão que estava repousada sobre a penteadeira, aturdida.

À medida que ponderava nessas questões, Isabella mantinha preso entre dedos o documento que James lhe entregara, mesmo diante dos seus olhos perdidos. Sorriu, ardilosa, perante a ingenuidade do Comodoro. Houve um momento em que julgara que sua vida dependeria daquele pedaço de papel, porém, a sua vida dependeria unicamente do resultado daquela noite.

Mordeu o lábio ao desviar os olhos para a vela que flamejava avidamente sobre a penteadeira. Sim, agiria dentro de pouco tempo. A menção àquele pensamento fez o seu coração palpitar de maneira veloz, como se a qualquer momento lhe fosse saltar do peito. A mão hesitante carregou a carta até à vela, vendo o fogo possuir o papel que ela acabou por depositar num jarro vazio, pronto a ser reduzido a nada.

-Lamento imenso James, mas haverá outra maneira de nos livramos de Cutler, eu lhe prometo.

Os olhos recaíram sobre a poltrona, onde regiam os dois embrulhos de porte pequeno. Num aceno de cabeça, após um suspiro prolongado, Isabella ergueu-se e moveu-se em direcção aos embrulhos, rasgando-os de maneira precipitada. Com todo o cuidado, pegou no colete de couro que lá se encontravam e amaciou-o, como se de um animal se tratasse. Quando ia pousar o colete e pegar na camisa negra, alguém bateu à porta.

Atrapalhada, a jovem mirou em todas as direcções para encontrar um lugar para os esconder, à medida que pegava nos embrulhos. Por fim, atirou-os para debaixo da cama, antes de berrar um supliciado "Entre". Um segundo antes da porta se abrir, Isabella arregalou os olhos e atirou-se praticamente para cima da poltrona, fingindo estar a repousar.

-Minha querida. – A figura de Cutler desenhou-se na ombreira da porta. – Vim me despedir de você, já que hoje me recolho cedo.

-Entonces tiene una buena noche de descanso. – Abriu um sorriso contrafeito ao passo que ele se aproximava.

-Necessita de alguma coisa? No jantar esteve tão calada…

-Pensaba en mi familia. – Retrucou prontamente, fingindo melancolia, ainda que fosse mentira. – Ellos no me han respondido à la carta que los envié.

-Não se preocupe, a correspondência não tardará a chegar. Seja paciente e terá boas notícias. – Inclinou, então, um pouco a cabeça e depositou um suave beijo na testa de Isabella. – Aproveite para descansar.

-Si. – Com um semblante apaziguado, ele voltou costas e moveu-se para a saída. Isabella mordeu o lábio e aclamou-o, antes mesmo de desaparecer por entre a porta. – Cutler. – O governador fitou-a de relance, suspenso; a jovem suspirou para proferir: - Gracias, por tudo.

-Não tem de quê. Boa Noite. – Por fim, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta num leve ruído.

-Boa Noite. – Murmurou para si mesmo com o olhar perdido num vasto ponto. – Preciso apenas de lhe dar tempo para adormecer, para poder actuar à vontade.

Isabella levantou-se da poltrona e moveu-se até a cama, onde se agachou para capturar os dois embrulhos amarrotados. Voltou a endireitar-se e colocou-os sobre a cama, rasgando o segundo volume. De lá tirou umas botas de camurça pretas, condizendo com a camisa que comprara. Suas mãos recolheram-se na cintura, pensativa:

-Está na hora de colocar mão ao trabalho.

Lentamente, a jovem foi se desfazendo da sua personagem enquanto se despedia da farsa de donzela indefesa perante a sociedade. Naquela noite, ia assumir a sua verdadeira identidade e agir como tal, embora isso mexesse com todos os seus nervos. Ansiosa por despachar aquilo, pegou, uma por uma, as peças de roupa que se mantinham espalhadas na cama e apressou-se a trajá-la, para de seguida se observar no longo espelho.

A sua figura estava irreconhecível naquele conjunto negro que usava, tal como pretendia. Seus lábios enviesaram-se, satisfeita com o resultado da combinação que escolhera. Num meneio, Isabella foi ao embrulho, onde pegou no tecido negro que lá regia; moveu-se, depois, em direcção a uma gaveta para recuperar o seu punhal. Com este, fez duas grandes fendas no tecido. Guardou o punhal no meio da faixa que sustinha e colocou o tecido nos olhos, dando uns ajustes para que as fendas encaixassem nestes.

-Penso que está tudo pronto. – Respirou fundo ao sentir a força que aquela frase transmitia, enterrando um chapéu de longa aba na cabeça.

Em passadas largas em direcção à porta, a jovem deteve-se, voltando-se apenas para fitar o quarto pela última vez. Sua respiração estava irregular ao passo que suas mãos sentiam o suor da tensão do momento. Finalmente, seu olhar recaiu sobre a janela escurecida. Fechou os olhos e expirou prolongadamente, podendo jurar que o cheiro a maresia preenchia as suas narinas, a meios de amenizar o seu coração latejante.

-Força Isabella. – Murmurou ao abrir os olhos e contornar o umbral do quarto.

O fôlego ansioso era controlado pela sua frieza ao mesmo tempo que os seus passos eram milimetricamente ponderados e silenciosos no decorrer do percurso que a levava ao quarto do governador. Estancou perto da porta, com pequenas gotículas de suor a escolher-lhe pela expressão sisuda que transparecia. A mão foi de encontro à maçaneta redonda; sua boca começava a ficar-lhe seca tamanha a inquietação. Devagar, a jovem torceu a mão a modos de abrir a porta.

O quarto era preenchido por uma luz ténue, quase extinta. Isabella petrificou no mesmo local, onde apenas os seus olhos actuaram. Se Cutler ainda tivesse acordado, aí sim, seria o seu fim. Pela frincha da porta, observou a penumbra divisão com cautela, escutando um leve ronco vindo do interior. Conseguiu, por fim, depositar os olhos na cama. Cutler dormia tranquilamente, com os cobertores todos puxados para cima. A jovem passou por entre a frincha e avançou em bicos de pé, com toda a prudência possível, indo em direcção à mesa onde se encontrava depositada a espada de Cutler. Com cuidado, pegou nela e embainhou-a na bainha que conseguira furtar a um dos guardas naquela tarde.

Finalmente, mordeu o lábio, rodando os seus calcanhares em direcção da cama. Seus passos vagarosos eram abafados pela longa carpete colorida, o que lhe possibilitou uma melhor movimentação até alcançar cama; deteve-se perto desta, com o olhar pesaroso. A mão trémula foi de encontro ao punhal, sacando-o para fora. Estava ali uma boa oportunidade para finalizar com a raiz de todos os problemas, contudo sentia que concluir esse acto seria da mais baixa cobardia existente à face da terra. Arreganhou os dentes, impacientada, e achegou o punhal ao fio reluzente no pescoço do governador. Com a outra mão, tentou descolá-lo da carne, fazendo apenas um pequeno movimento para lhe cortar o fio. Nesse instante, quando Isabella já possuía o fio na sua mão, Cutler mexeu-se um pouco, fazendo a jovem ficar sem uma pinga de sangue nas veias. Porém, este permaneceu de olhos fechados ao passo que lhe voltava as costas.

Isabella levou a mão com a chave ao peito à medida que soltava um suspiro apaziguado. Um novo sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios da jovem ao elevar a chave ao nível dos seus olhos. O passo mais difícil tinha conseguido dar, agora era tentar sair dali com vida e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele pesadelo que a atormentava durante dias sem fim.

**XxxXxxX**

Ao ver Will mover-se numa pose distinta em direcção à residência, Jack descolou-se da parede da casa que o sustentava e resolveu sair do seu esconderijo provisório.

-Pontual como sempre, meu caro.

-Ansioso por terminar com este maldito propósito. – Will não se deteve, fazendo Jack tomar o seu flanco e acompanhá-lo recatadamente. – Jack, tem a certeza que isto vai dar certo?

-Já viu alguma ideia do grande Jack Sparrow falhar? – O dedo de Jack encostou-se aos lábios, pensativo. – Prefiro que não me responda e me escute. Você vai dizer aos seus novos amiguinhos que a duquesa pediu a comparência da minha pessoa na residência para se confessar.

-Fácil é entrar, o pior será sair de lá - O olhar esgueirado e preocupado de Will atingiu o escuro do capuz de Jack, que mantinha um sorriso travesso.

-Tenho uns truques na manga, savvy? – Jack gesticulou as mangas, num tom manhoso.

-Só espero que isso englobe manter-se seguro, pois, conhecendo você como conheço, sei que tencionará colocar-se em situações de perigo escusadas.

Jack não retrucou, pois saberia ser inútil contestá-lo. O silêncio tratou de se ocupar entre ambos de à medida que os portões da residência ganhavam proporções colossais. Lá, de resguardo, permanecia um dos guardas do governador, que ficou de alerta quando viu os dois sujeitos aproximarem-se. Will e Jack pararam diante do homem; este não se deslocou um único milímetro do portão sempre com a sobrancelha empinada, como se pedisse explicações.

-A duquesa solicitou a presença do Frei Lorenzo. – Iniciou Will com seu tom autoritário, contudo o guarda não desmanchou a sua expressão.

O guarda arrastou o seu olhar para o frei, que se encontrava de cabeça baixa e de mãos justapostas perto do abdómen.

-Vou mandar alguém avisar a Milady que…

-Eu mesmo fiquei encarregue de levá-lo à comparência da duquesa. – O jovem pirata não desfez igualmente o seu tom, mantendo sua postura firme.

-Muito bem.

Ainda que permanecesse desconfiado, o guarda arrastou-se praticamente para o lado, abrindo o portão para os dois sujeitos passarem. Will fez um meneio de cabeça ao guarda e entrou juntamente com Jack, embora este conservasse o seu rosto baixo. Quando já se encontravam no jardim, longe da vista do guarda, Jack elevou o rosto.

-Não havia nome melhor? – Indagou, fingindo-se ofendido; Will apenas rodou os olhos, abanando com a cabeça negativamente.

-Onde passou a tarde toda, depois de ter desaparecido?

-Fui vestir as minhas velhas roupas por debaixo desta maldita batina, aproveitando para me artilhar, caso fosse preciso o uso da força, você sabe, lutar, matar, entre outros artifícios a que me vou expor.

-Você não muda mesmo. – Will reprimiu um sorriso agradável.

-Isso é uma característica que vai morrer comigo. – Ao chegarem perto da porta, ambos detiveram-se. – Agora, vá, e…siga o código, caso algo corra mal.

-Jack, o código são meras directrizes que os fracos seguem. – Will deu uma palmada nas costas de Jack, cúmplice. – Estaremos lá fora, caso algo corra de forma errada. – A mão fechada de Will bateu contra a porta. – O quarto de Elizabeth é no primeiro andar, no corredor direito na segunda porta. – Jack empinou a sobrancelha.

-Como sabe exactamente onde fica? – Encabulado, o jovem deu ombros ao passo que desembainhava a espada.

-Pormenores que não tenciono contar-te. – A porta abriu-se calmamente, o que levou Will a afastar-se de Jack e a ficar em posição de ataque.

O guarda que abriu a porta foi recebido com um golpe fatal no abdómen, tombando num pequeno baque no chão.

-O caminho está livre, agora tome cuidado e tente não colocar Isabella em perigo.

-O perigo é que a ronda, mate, quanto a isso não há nada a fazer, mas eu poderei evitar danos mais devastos. – E elevou um canto dos lábios. – Se tudo der certo, encontrar-nos-emos no Pérola.

Sem dizer mais nada, Jack voltou costas e caminhou pelo hall a dentro sem nunca olhar para trás.

-Este é o velho Jack que conheço.

**Falta pouco para Isabella e Jack se reencontrarem definitivamente, isso está prometido para o próximo capitulo. Quero agora agradecer às pessoas que conseguiram chegar a este capítulo sem se cansarem, isso realmente me deixa feliz. **

**Gabriela Black: **Eu realmente prometo que o próximo capítulo haverá o reencontro deles, prometo. E me desculpe. Bom quanto a Portugal, estamos agora nas férias da Páscoa, e vocês aí no Brasil não têm férias nesta altura? Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**Kadzinha: **A expressão água no bico expressa o: "algo aqui não está bem". Quanto à Dalma, você acha mesmo que ela já rodou o Caribe todo? Eu penso que ela só manda charme, de resto eu acho que ela só catou o Jack rs. E pobre Isa, ninguém merece passar por tudo o que ela está passando. Agora o Jack, ele quando quer sabe esmerar-se. Ele é o rei dos disfarces, já por isso está na área certa.

**Jane: **Sabes como é, isto é o que faz seguir muitas novelas lol. Agora quanto a Tia Dalma, eu adorava ser como ela já que os enigmas são o meu forte. Adoro um bom enigma lol. Fico contente que estejas a gostar…e não te preocupes, eu já prometi que o encontro não passa do próximo capítulo.

**Fini Felton**: Aqui está mais um capítulo, não comentei mais cedo porque fui pastar a toura, também mereço lool. Mas ainda tive tempo de preparar este capítulo para postar mal chegasse. Espero que tenhas gostado. Adoro-te muito.

**Likha Sparrow: **Eu prometo que no próximo vai ter encontro, ou não me chamo Taty Black!

**Bom pessoal até ao próximo capitulo **

**Beijocas e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	25. O começo do…fim

**Capitulo 24**

**O começo do fim**

Depois de atravessar cuidadosamente o quarto em bicos de pés, Isabella fechou a porta com toda a cautela, sempre atenta a tudo o que a rodeava. Agastada, e vendo que não corria risco, acabou por se encostar a ela com o peito a ascender e a descender ruidosamente ao passo que elevava a chave diante dos seus olhos triunfantes. A satisfação foi um bálsamo para os seus membros oscilantes, que tiniam consoante os movimentos que a jovem executava, especialmente quando decidiu guardar a chave no decote em V. Num outro meneio de cabeça, a jovem desencostou-se, por fim, da porta e moveu-se num passo acelerado em direcção às escadas, onde mais um desafio a aguardava.

Por sua vez, Jack mantinha a sua pose dissimuladamente recatada enquanto subia as escadas para o piso superior. As suas mãos continuavam sobrepostas contra o peito, tipicamente peculiar dos freis com quem ele convivera. Porém, ao pisar o segundo degrau, um movimento no piso de cima fê-lo conter-se no meio do percurso. O mesmo movimento apressado cedeu, quase se extinguindo, ainda que uma ruidosa respiração fosse audível naquele espaço confinado. Jack soergueu um pouco o olhar, captando um vulto sugado pela escuridão do cimo das escadas, com a mão aprontada no cabo da espada, o que fez Jack alargar um sorriso sarcástico.

-O que faz aqui? – Murmurou o vulto, intrigado, num tom baixo e rouco.

Isabella abrandou o seu passo ao ver o frei estático. Estreitou o olhar contra o homem, ambígua quanto à sua presença ali. Num praguejar mental, ela supôs que ele a estaria a vigiar e, por momentos, arrependeu-se de ter confessado todo o eu plano para aquela noite. Mas de imediato sua expressão mudou. A não ser que fosse ele o seu anjo da guarda, cujo propósito seria ajudá-la naquela missão suicida. Fosse o que fosse, ela não tinha tempo a perder com quem não estava dentro do assunto, e, tão cedo, não teria tempo algum para lhe explicar, por isso, só restava enxota-lo para fora.

-Por acaso nós já nos conhecemos? – Indagou Jack num timbre de deboche. – Pois sua voz não me é estranha.

-Ouça. – Isabella solveu um pouco de ar, reprimindo-o. – Eu não posso perder tempo com pormenores insignificantes, por isso, você vai dar meia volta e… - Sua frase ficou a meio quando esta desviou o olhar do frei e fitou o chão do Hall, onde residia um dos guardas morto. – Foi você? – Apontou.

Jack seguiu o dedo da jovem, depositando igualmente o olhar no guarda estendido no chão. Impassível, deu ombros e voltou a fitá-la enquanto ela descia as escadas a receio.

-É, uma verdadeira pena, mas foi necessário.

-Que raio de frei é você que mata inocentes? – A estupefacção era notória na sua voz grave à medida que levava a mão ao cabo da espada.

-Um pequeno percalço, eu diria…

A frase ficou suspensa na boca de Jack, quando percebeu que o vulto sacava a sua espada da bainha e a estendia em direcção ao pescoço. Jack engoliu seco, com suas mãos elevadas no ar em maneira de sobreaviso.

-Quem é você, frei? – Rosnou, tentada a baixar-lhe o capuz com a ponta da espada. – Se é realmente um frei.

-Para saber terá que me matar.

Essa sentença despertou a ira de Isabella, especialmente quando se apercebeu do tom de deboche do frei. De dentes arreganhados, ela elevou lentamente a espada, pronta a sacar-lhe o capuz, contudo, num movimento rápido e matreiro, Jack rodopiou para o lado e extraiu a sua espada da bainha; sobrepôs a sua espada à dela, para sua surpresa.

-Para um frei, você é muito perspicaz.

-E para uma mulher, você é muito hábil, Isabella Morgan. – Ele fez uma breve reverência, assomando ainda mais a irritação da jovem.

Num urro de revolta, ela avançou avidamente sobre ele e atacou-o sem se importar se ele se defenderia a tempo de evitar a estocada. A espada de Jack conseguiu travar imediatamente aquele golpe, fazendo-se escutar o tilintar de aço contra aço que suou no compartimento vazio. Num movimento giratório, a jovem arriscou um golpe de direita para esquerda. Para sua surpresa, o frei conseguiu novamente prever-lhe o golpe e travou-a, num pequeno movimento. A sua respiração tornou-se pesada e arfante, especialmente porque havia apenas uma pessoa que conseguiria prever tão bem os seus ataques. Solveu um pouco de ar e atacou o frei num golpe de cima para baixo, convencida de que conseguiria desferir um golpe certeiro, todavia foi novamente barrada pelo frei, que se aproveitou disso para suster as espadas no ar e encurtar o espaço de ambos. A jovem permanecia cada vez mais confusa e atordoada com tal situação, ainda para mais quando os seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância.

-Você luta tão bem quanto um homem – Jack soprou no ouvido dela, que cerrou os olhos, aturdida pela voz que lhe cochichava.

-Quase podia dizer o mesmo de você. – Murmurou num fio de voz.

-Essa magoou querida. – Rebateu com um sorriso manhoso sustido nos lábios.

-Desculpe se magoei a sua dignidade, não era minha intenção. – Ela elevou as pálpebras e, num acto repentino, empurrou-o para trás e voltou a atacá-lo, retrucando: - Mas, depois de apreciar essa sua demonstração de duelo, ainda não consegui perceber se você está lutando ou dançando, lamento.

Jack sorriu e em duas passadas para trás, num jogo prefeito de passos, ele aparou os golpes dela com proeza, tentando apanhar um momento de distracção para poder desarmá-la. Quando viu que ela se preparava para dar um golpe de cima para baixo, ele pontapeou a espada em movimento, que voou para longe ao mesmo tempo que, certeiramente, Isabella tombava no primeiro degrau das escadas.

-Só um homem conhece derrotar-me dessa maneira. – Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo o seu peito palpitar-lhe feito um cavalo selvagem à medida que se agarrava ao corrimão para tentar se erguer.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, o capitão embainhou a espada e, muito lentamente, puxou o capuz para baixo revelando, assim, a sua aparência descomposta. Isabella largou imediatamente o corrimão ao passo que deixava-se deslizar novamente contra o degrau. Chocalhou a cabeça à medida que tentava negar o que seus olhos lhe consagravam. A figura que se apresentava à sua frente era praticamente fruto da imaginação, só podia. Desorientada, levou as mãos à boca, cada vez mais atordoada.

-Mentiram-me. – Sua voz era quase incompreensível. – Não é possível, eu estou tento alucinações. – As suas mãos içaram-se em direcção às têmporas, massajando-as desvairadamente, contudo voltou a fitá-lo. – Você está morto.

-Darling, convença-se de uma coisa: ninguém consegue vencer Jack Sparrow, savvy? – Ele aproximou-se da jovem, agachando-se perto dela, que se afastou um bocado. – Porque é que, cada vez que a gente se encontra, você está fantasiada de homem? – A mão dele foi em direcção ao chapéu e, numa questão de segundos, os cabelos negros de Isabella caiam-lhe em forma de cascata pelas costas. – Bem melhor assim.

Suas mãos foram de encontro ao rosto dele, para quebrar a barreira que a separava da ilusão. Em toques suaves, elas trilharam um caminho moroso ao começar pela testa franzida dele. Devagar, os seus dedos deslizaram até às têmporas, fazendo Jack cerrar os olhos a cada toque. Sentiu, então, as mãos sorrateiras incidirem pelas suas bochechas de encontro aos lábios. Matreiro, ele tomou-lhe as mãos num sorriso malandro.

-Sei que sou um sonho de homem, mas gosto mais quando torno o sonho das mulheres em pura realidade, mesmo que essa realidade seja platónica aos olhos humanos…

-Jack. – Resfolgou ao soltar as mãos e enlaçar os braços no pescoço dele.

Ele tomou posse da nuca da jovem e achegou-a até si, afundando seus lábios nos dela. Isabella fechou os olhos e deixou que lágrimas de alegria deslizassem pela sua bochecha abaixo; suas mãos penetraram nos imensos dreads dele enquanto desfrutada daquele momento que era tão seu, tão deles. O beijo tornava-se mais urgente, principalmente quando a nostalgia de outros tempos lhes bailava na mente.

A saudade corroía cada célula do seu corpo à medida que ela o chegava mais para junto de si a modos de poder sentir o calor do corpo dele sobre o seu. Jack ia descendo a sua outra mão ao encontro da cintura jovem, num igual achego. Isabella sorriu sobre os lábios sôfregos de Jack quando se apercebeu que aquilo não era mais um dos seus sonhos, contudo recordou-se de que ele era o frei. O mesmo frei que a escutara no confessionário.

Isabella abriu os olhos de relance e afastou-o para o lado num encontrão, irritada. Confuso, Jack arregalou os olhos para, segundos depois estreitá-los sobre ela. Num pulo ágil, com ajuda do corrimão, a jovem ergueu-se e deu-lhe costas enquanto arranjava as luvas.

-Porque não me disse logo que estava vivo, quando ousadamente escutava minhas confissões? – Sentiu a pele do rosto ficar rubra, ainda mais após o beijo que ambos tinham trocado.

-Porque seu _queridíssimo_ poderia aparecer e eu não queria destruir… - Num esgar de contrariedade, ele levou o punho à boca e, por fim, continuou: - tudo o que você conseguiu adquirir. – Ele ergueu-se igualmente e rodopiou-a lentamente. - Informações, luxo, jóias, pedidos de casamento…- O tom mordaz envolto em cinismo era marcado pela gesticulação das mãos de Jack; ele deteve-se atrás dela - Parabéns. – Bateu palmas, num falso entusiasmo. – Você saiu-se uma boa pirata.

-Não seja baixo, Jack. – Rosnou ela, fitando-o de soslaio. – Meus métodos de sobrevivência podem não ter sido perfeitos, mas garantiram minha vida até hoje. – Isabella mordeu o lábio quando seus olhos recaíram contra a biqueira da sua bota. – Especialmente quando pensava actuar sozinha, visto não ter nenhum tipo de garantia de ter você ou os seus viessem me ajudar.

-Davy Jones me fez crer que você estava morta. – Com uma expressão absorta, Isabella voltou-se para trás, encarando os negros sombrios de Jack.

-Para você não me procurar, faz sentido. – Ela cerrou o cenho, conclusiva. - Tal como faz sentido James me fazer crer que você estava morto para me desmascarar. – Chocalhou a cabeça, ao ver que tudo se interligava. – Raios e eu deixei-me cair nessa armadilha. – Deu um murro no ar, indignada. Seus olhos vidrados voltaram-se para a expressão atenta de Jack. – Porque você voltou após a tentativa falha de conseguir o coração? Aliás, como você conseguiu escapar do Holandês com vida?

-Fiz uma nova barganha com Davy Jones, que conseguiria achar o seu coração, mas em troca ele libertaria minha alma e…bugger. – Ele cerrou os olhos e levou os dedos ao nariz, apertando-o. – E te traria de volta.

-Obrigada, Jack. – O sorriso alargado preencheu o rosto dela ao passo que o abraçava sem ele prever. – Essa foi a maneira mais bonita de você dizer que se importa comigo.

-Darling, há certos factos que…

Ela entortou o pescoço para o encarar e voltou a beijá-lo de surpresa. Apanhado desprevenido, Jack deixou-se envolver pelas artimanhas daquela mulher; suas mãos voltaram a prender a cintura dela de maneira a mantê-la presente no seu corpo. Tudo o que ele almejara sigilosamente após a sua partida do Pérola.

-Não deixei de amar você um único dia. – Confessou ela a milímetros de distância dos seus lábios.

-É, eu também sou capaz de… hum… nutrir alguns… sentimentos.

-Já é um bom começo. – Afundou novamente os lábios nos dele.

Todavia, Isabella arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma pontada no final do ventre, algo que a fez resfolgar e rugir grosseiramente. Involuntariamente levou uma das suas mãos ao ventre enquanto era aparada por Jack, que mantinha seu cenho carregado. Sua respiração voltou ao normal, menos a apreensão que a consumia.

"_O meu tempo está acabando." _Encarou Jack com um misto de inquietação e temor _"Minhas escolha, conforme disse a infanta, trarão consequências."_

_-_O que há de errado?

Não lhe iria contar nada sobre a criança que esperava, pois temia que Jack a colocasse de parte para a proteger ao mesmo tempo que os outros corriam perigo. Negou com a cabeça e retirou a mão do ventre ao ver que já nada sentia. Compôs-se e afastou-se dele para apanhar o chapéu recaído nas escadas. Num gesto subtil, a jovem aparou a cabeleira e colocou o chapéu sobre o topo do amontoado de cabelo. Por fim, pigarreou sobre o olhar estupefacto de Jack.

-Já perdemos muito tempo com conversas, melhor concluir o nosso propósito nesta maldita residência antes que nos descubram.

-Sabe ao menos onde está o cofre ou teremos de andar batendo de parede em parede até descobrir uma divisória oca?

-Tanto sei que tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar. – A mão de Isabella foi de encontro ao decote para surpresa de Jack que colocou os braços sobre os olhos.

-Hey, hey, hey, amor, sei que você está morrendo de saudades minhas, mas acho que este não é o local nem o momento mais adequado para essas manifestações de afecto. – Contudo, Jack manteve algumas frinchas abertas na expectativa de que ela não levasse em conta as suas palavras.

-Deixe de ser safado, estava meramente a tirar isto. – Ela puxou o fio, dando o parecer de uma chave. – De prenda de noivado, Cutler me levou até ao coração. – O olhar alheio dela prendia-se na chave que esvoaçava. – Aposto que você não me achava capaz de tanto, hen? – Jack ia retrucar, mas ela antecipou-se ao fitá-lo com um esgar triunfante. – Vamos tratar de meter a mão naquele amaldiçoado coração. – Após isso, ela moveu-se em direcção ao corredor mais sombrio, sem esperar por ele.

-Que óptima disposição. – Ironizou ele ao colocar o capuz; tratou de a seguir antes de perdê-la de vista. - Estou vendo que não perdeu os velhos hábitos de mandar. – Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu por entre a escuridão do capuz.

-Mentalize-se, meu bem, você não está mais no seu navio, por isso, irá seguir as minhas ordens – Isabella elevou o canto do lábio, sentindo o gostinho da desforra. – Ah, e por favor, trate-me por Milady, pois você está na presença de uma duquesa.

-Raios de mulher, maldita a hora que eu lhe dei tamanha liberdade e desfaçatez. – Remoía Jack para si mesmo, frustrado.

A cada passada que ambos davam, Jack podia jurar que escutava uma terceira respiração atrás de si, quase tão perto que podia senti-la atrás do seu cachaço. Contemplou uma Isabella serena, cada vez mais cismado. Muito lentamente, ele encurtou os movimentos e levou a mão ao cabo da espada. Numa questão de segundos, agarrou o braço da jovem, tomando-a de surpresa e saqueou a espada, colocando Isabella sobre sua protecção. A espada afiada foi de encontro ao peito do homem que os seguia igualmente de espada em riste.

-James. – Asseverou Isabella ao se refazer do sobressalto, podendo avaliar as feições do homem através das candeias do corredor.

-Isabella. – James permaneceu com a espada erguida ao frei.

-É uma honra vê-lo, pensava que não me iria conseguir despedir de si. Contudo, não posso perder o meu tempo, pois tenho assuntos mais urgentes para tratar, por isso, com licença. – Isabella usou um dos métodos de Jack para despachar pessoas inoportunas; seguiu, então, em frente sem se importar se James a seguiria ou não.

-Está pensando fugir? – Um furioso James tentou alcançá-la sempre com Jack no enlaço. – Então e o documento?

-Terá de se desenrascar sem mim, Comodoro, pois eu estou me desenrascando sem você. – Afirmou num tom impassível à medida que tencionava avançar no seu caminho.

-Estou a ver que arranjou um ajudante. – James avaliou o homem que oferecia devotamente protecção à jovem.

-Como disse, cada um se desenrasca da maneira mais prática. – Ela deteve-se e encarou-o com um semblante ameaçador. – Lamento James, nós começamos mal e talvez a gente resultasse como dupla, se você tivesse feito as coisas de maneira acertada. – Deu ombros ao espremer os lábios, insípida. – Agora eu peço que confie em mim, Cutler sairá do poder e aí o sr. Swann poderá voltar, tal e qual como você sempre quis.

-Está certo. – Ele embainhou a espada e tirou do bolso uma carta. – Você está livre. – E rasgo-a com agrado. - Se não nos voltamos a cruzar, diga a Elizabeth que eu sempre a amarei. – Estendeu a mão.

Isabella e Jack entreolharam-se por breves momentos. Jack fez um leve meneio de cabeça, assentindo. Por fim, Isabella estendeu a mão e apertou a de James, num cumprimento cordial e sem segundas intenções, para alívio de ambos.

-Obrigada, por tudo.

Isabella voltou a mover-se em direcção ao cofre. Jack foi o único que avançou lentamente, ainda de espada em riste, ponderando os movimentos de James que permanecia estático. Finalmente, guardou a espada e apressou-se para alcançar a jovem aligeirada sem nunca olhar para trás.

-Que seja o que Deus quiser. – James virou costas.

**XxxXxxX**

Ao pressentir movimentos vindos da penumbra do corredor, o guarda ficou de alerta. Ergueu o mosquete até ao seu campo de visão e fez mira para um possível agressor, porém sentiu uma pontada aguda no abdómen. Num urro reprimido de dor, baixou o olhar, onde pôde observar um punhal cravado no baixo da sua barriga. Lentamente foi deslizando, tombando primeiro os joelhos. Isabella apareceu da penumbra, e, num pequeno trejeito, a jovem colocou o pé sobre o peito do homem e retirou o seu punhal, limpando-a na farda do homem.

-Insensível e implacável. Você mudou assim tanto? – Jack comentou, contemplando a pontaria da jovem.

-O suficiente para me manter viva. – Ela observou o punhal e fez um esgar de indiferença. - Pelo menos a pontaria continua excelente. – Após guardar o punhal novamente na faixa, abriu a porta.

Apressadamente, os dois desceram as escadas em espiral. A porta de metal reluzia com a flamejante candeia, o que ajudou a Isabella a visualizar a fechadura depois de retirar a chave do seu esconderijo. Num ruidoso clique, a porta abriu-se. Jack empurrou-a para trás sem esforço. Ambos mantiveram-se no umbral da porta com os olhos de ambos depositados no único objecto palpitante daquele cofre. Jack retirou o capuz, cada vez mais hipnotizado.

-Olá, _coisinha palpitante_. Enfim nos reencontramos. – Ela mirou-o de esgueira e, nesse instante, pôde jurar que uma centelha de veemência trespassava o seu olhar. – Vou poder finalmente acabar com o que comecei. – Num trejeito idóneo, Jack retirou a espada e apontou-o ao coração.

-Eu não faria dessa maneira. – Retrucou ela ao colocar a mão sobre o braço que sustentava a espada. – Precisamos primeiro de nos livrar de Cutler.

-O poder só despertará com o medalhão, darling, por isso, nada feito já que este está na posse do senhor tentáculos. – Deu ombros, imperturbável, e voltou a incidir a espada.

-Lamento, meu caro Sparrow, mas ao conviver com você, aprendi umas coisinhas coisas indispensáveis para o dia à dia de uma pessoa. – Isabella elevou o canto dos lábios, briosa.

-E onde é que entra aí o medalhão? – Jack gesticulou os dedinhos, num misto de hesitação e confusão.

-Como eu estava a dizer, eu aprendi que, por vezes, é preciso ter atitudes impróprias e menos dignas para adquirimos aquilo que queremos. – A mente de Jack começou a clarear. – Por isso, eu peguei o medalhão sem pedir emprestado ao dono. – Ela apenas contemplava as unhas sob a luva, fingindo desinteresse sobre o assunto.

-Já ouviu dizer que isso é muito feio, senhorita. – Dissimulado, o capitão mantinha a boca escancarada de assombro.

-Não me venha com lições de moral e, por Deus, guarde logo essa espada e pegue esse maldito coração. – Isabella esbracejou ao ver Jack guardando a espada aos poucos.

-Raios, você tem de parar de me dar ordens, isso está se tornando um hábito pavoroso.

Enquanto resmungava, Jack adiantou-se sobre o coração e aninhou-se para apanhá-lo. O palpitar do coração, fez Jack alargar um sorriso enviesado ao passo que em sua mente se formavam pensamentos devastos para suprimi-lo de uma vez por todas. Todavia, quando se levantou e rodopiou os seus calcanhares, viu Isabella avançar determinada para dentro do cofre, detendo-se apenas numa das prateleiras ocupadas por alguns papéis.

-O que está a fazer?

-Podem ser papéis importantes, que possam trazer de volta o pai de Elizabeth…- Ela emudeceu ao ler um dos documentos que tinha em mãos. – Jack, são as vossas cartas de liberdade. – Ela apressou-se sobre ele e as entregou, esperançada.

-Óptimo, vamos sair daqui e brindar a liberdade incomensurável. – Ele dobrou as cartas e guardou-as debaixo da batina de Frei, juntamente à sua faixa. – E agora, onde está o medalhão?

-Vem, eu te mostro. – Entusiasmada, ela estendeu a mão; Jack rodou os olhos e tomou-a sobre a sua, deixando-se guiar pela mulher.

Contudo, após subirem as escadas em espiral, ambos ficaram estáticos ao perceberem que o guarda não estava lá mais.

-Raios, eu pensei que o tinha matado…

-Algo me diz que teremos de ser rápidos, ou não sairemos daqui com vida. - Jack impulsionou a mulher para esta andar.

**XxxXxxX**

Após ter praticamente rastejado o corredor todo, suspenso apenas com a ajuda da parede e anteriormente do corrimão, o guarda que fora ferido por Isabella conseguiu alcançar o quarto de Cutler. Com a mão ensanguentada, ele abriu a porta e, com o ombro, ele empurrou-a para trás, tentando manter-se equilibrado para alcançar a cama de Cutler. Num novo esgar de dor, ele moveu-se até tombar no leito do governador, para alarido de Cutler.

-Que raios de impertinência…

-Senhor governador, o cofre…o cofre…

Cutler levou a mão ao encontro do pescoço. Para sua fúria e sobressalto, a corrente da chave já não se encontrava lá, levando-o a praguejar alto. Imediatamente lançou os lençóis para longe e examinou o guarda que fazia a vigilância do turno da noite. Este mantinha a mão a pressionar a ferida do seu abdómen, meio cambaleante sobre a figura estática de Cutler. Ainda incrédulo, abanou a cabeça e, num pulo, ergueu-se da cama rumo ao guarda roupa.

-Como ocorreu? Quem foram os desgraçados que ousaram me afrontar desta maneira? – Bramou num urro controlado ao mesmo tempo que vestia apressadamente um roupão.

-Uma mulher, senhor, e pelo que pude observar, um frei a ajudava.

Cutler tamborilava com o dedo na testa, pensativo. Sua raiva contida não o deixava pensar com lógica, contudo recordou-se que, naquela manhã, a duquesa se encontrara sozinha com o frei, sem ninguém para a acompanhar. Não, ela não ousaria trair a sua confiança daquela maneira. Não tão baixo.

-A pessoa…a pessoa em questão, sabia a sua localização exacta do cofre…

-MADIÇÃOOO. – Praticamente rosnou ao fechar as suas mãos num punho cerrado. – Vá pedir reforços, mas não façam muito alarido, quero apanhá-los em falso. Diga aos guardas para se reunirem todos aqui, em silêncio.

-Sim, senhor. – Balbuciou o homem ferido, cambaleando novamente em direcção à porta.

-Reze, duquesa, reze para não ter sido você a enganar-me.

**XxxXxxX**

Passo ante passo, os dois percorreram os corredores sombrios em pleno silêncio, estranhando o facto de tudo permanecer calmo. A pergunta de onde estaria o guarda devastava a concentração de ambos, que mantinham as mãos no cabo da espada, caso fossem atacados desprevenidos. Ao chegarem aos aposentos de Isabella, esta abriu a porta e foi directa ao armário que possuía um fundo falso. Enquanto isso, Jack entrava lentamente, apreciando o quarto espaçoso e no quão acomodada estava a sua pirata. Isabella fitou-o de soslaio num meio sorriso e murmurou:

-Não gostou dos meus aposentos? – Ela elevou os braços numa breve alusão ao espaço.

-Digno de uma duquesa com carimbo falsificado. – Retrucou ao sentar-se espaçosamente na poltrona e ao colocar os pés em cima da pequena mesinha.

Finalmente retirou o saquinho do medalhão da gaveta do fundo falso. De olhos impostos nele, Isabella caminho até à poltrona e deu uma breve sapatada no cano da bota dele, a modos de Jack tirar os pés de cima da mesa. Com uma expressão de falso amuo, o capitão viu-a sentar-se no braço da poltrona com um semblante observador.

-Não compreendo como é que este objecto pode nos ajudar.

-Os Deuses e as suas mágicas, puff. – Ele gesticulou seus braços ao explicar: - Segundo Tia Dalma, parece que este medalhão é possuidor de um poder igualmente adormecido, o impulsionador que fará o coração despertar. Foi por isso que Cutler nunca conseguiu fazer o poder florescer.

-Mas graças a você, Sparrow, acabo de descobrir.

Cutler, agora vestido com roupas propícias para a ocasião, adentrava com cinco guardas a escoltado. Deteve-se diante do casal com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, para terror de Isabella e absorto de Jack, que arregalava os olhos.

-Pensei que você tinha morrido, mas vejo que ressuscitou.

-Você se esqueceu de uma coisa muito importante, eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy? – Deu ombros, dissimulado.

-Tentarei não me esquecer da próxima vez. – O tom sarcástico estava presente na sua voz assanhada. – Contudo fico feliz por estar vivo, assim poderei matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

-Houve alguém que pensou isso da ultima vez que nos encontramos e ficou com uma recordação minha. – Triunfo era o que cintilava nos olhos de Jack; o olhar de Cutler recaiu sobre uma intimidada Isabella.

-Por acaso está pensando ir a algum baile de máscaras, _duquesa? – _Novamente a sua raiva contida era marcada por aquele sorriso alargado. – Ou estará trajada para apreciar a minha gloriosa noite? Guardas. – Um pequeno trejeito e os guardas avançavam sobre eles, agarrando-os. – Tragam-ma. – Isabella debatia-se ferozmente das mãos rudes daqueles homens que a arrastavam contrariada.

Já diante do homem que ela odiava, Isabella tentou controlar a sua respiração bravia. Num suave trejeito, Cutler arrancou o chapéu e a mascara da jovem, fazendo-a soltar um grunhido azedado. Levemente, ele passeou a mão pelo rosto dela, fazendo-a desviar a cabeça. Jack sentiu-se incomodado perante tal acto. De seguida, Cutler elevou braço e deslizou-o pelo ar. O estalido seguinte foi marcado pelo urro de dor de Isabella, após ter recebido um estalo bem acentuado dele.

-Sente-se realizado? – Rosnou ao depositar seus olhos ferozes nos de Cutler.

-Depois de tudo o que fiz por você, como ousa ter me mentido? – Ele agarrou-a pelos cabelos, não mais escondendo sua raiva; Isabella mordeu o lábio para não dar o prazer de Cutler desfrutar o momento de sua dor. – Me dê o medalhão. – Isabella abanou freneticamente com a cabeça. – De certeza?

Cutler fez um meneio de cabeça para os guardas, que já sabiam o que fazer. Isabella berrou quando viu que os guardas lhe tentavam arrancar o medalhão das mãos. Todavia, debater-se era inútil, já que tinha três homens a atacá-la de forma cobarde. Jack remexeu-se no seu lugar para se soltar dos guardas, incomodado com o que assistia. Por fim, Isabella acabou por largar o medalhão, de cabeça baixa e dentes arreganhados.

- Agora Jack Sparrow…

-Capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow para você. – Soletrou irónico.

-Que seja! Entregue-me o coração. – Jack permaneceu intacto. – Melhor ser rápido. – Cutler retirou a pistola do coldre e engatinhou-a, juntando-a perto da cabeça da jovem. – A não ser que queria ver sua amante morrer.

-Jack, entregue. – Balbuciou Isabella, envergonhada, embora aquela atitude fosse unicamente para proteger o filho de ambos.

Ao ver suas hipóteses de fuga nulas, Jack atirou o coração a Cutler, que esboçou um radiante sorriso ao apanhá-lo no ar. Desengatilhou a pistola e voltou a guardá-la, sem desviar os olhos do coração e do medalhão.

-Guardas, retirem todas as armas de ambos e tranquem-nos aqui. Mais logo, trataremos de os enforcar. – Ele adiantou-se para a porta.

Isabella elevou a cabeça, sobressaltada. O seu transtorno foi visível em suas faces pálidas. "_Não", _murmurou para si mesma, chocalhando a cabeça. Num encontrão, Isabella conseguiu soltar-se temporariamente dos guardas e apressar-se sobre Cutler, que se deteve.

-Não, Cutler. – Ela sobrepôs as mãos, implorando: – Dê-me tempo, eu lhe imploro tempo, por ele, somente por ele, tal como a lei apura. - e num murmúrio fraco, proferiu ao se colocar de joelhos: - Até que nasça.

-Hum. – Ele levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo. – Criar um Sparrow. – Deu duas passadas sem destino. – Não é mau pensado.

Sem mais nada dizer, virou costas e fez um gesto para os guardas o acompanharem. Isabella, envolta num pranto sufocante, rastejou até à porta, após esta bater e ser fechada à chave.

-Cutler, por Deus, Cutler. – Berrou em plenos pulmões ao socar violentamente a porta.

Ao ver que seu chamado não surtia os efeitos desejados, a sua cabeça tombou no braço repousado no chão. Jack mantinha-se no mesmo local, confuso com tal suplica dela.

-Porque se humilha desse jeito, se há outras maneiras de nos desenvencilhamos? – Jack observou cada pormenor daquele quarto num único movimento, tentando não demonstrar a desilusão pelo acto dela. – Maneiras que eu ainda não estudei.

-Acabou, Jack. Estamos acabados.

-Nunca vi você a desistir, mulher. – Ele estendeu a mão a Isabella que apenas a fitou; por fim, suspirou e aceitou o gesto daquele homem para se erguer. - Por quem tanto apelava? – Ela elevou a cabeça a modos de o encarar, ainda que sua visão tivesse toldada de lágrimas.

-Pelo nosso… - Ela resfolgou e uma nova corrente de lágrimas brotou de seus olhos avermelhados. – Pelo nosso filho.

-Um filho? – Enrugou os olhos, apanhado completamente desprevenido. - Como é possível?

-Ora, Jack, por acaso não quer que eu lhe ensine como se fazem bebes, certo?

-Oh bugger. - Sim, agora entendia o apelo dela.

**XxxXxxX**

James caminhava do lado inverso do de Cutler, sempre numa passada distinta. Contudo, abrandou quando viu que o governador transportava nas suas mãos o coração e um pequeno embrulho. Apertou o punho ao reconhecer que Isabella tinha fracassado no seu intento, para seu pesar. Naquele momento, resolveu fazer justiça pelas próprias mãos, acabar definitivamente com aquele maldito homem que arruinara a vida dos seus entes queridos. Engolindo seco, deteve-se e, muito discretamente, levou a mão ao interior do casaco, onde regia lá a sua pistola.

-Comodoro, lamento, mas chegou tarde, já resolvemos o problema. – E esticou a mão numa menção ao coração; James fechou os lábios numa linha tensa.

-O que fez à duquesa? – A sua voz saiu-lhe através da linha retesada do maxilar.

-Espera sentença no seu quarto, juntamente com o seu ajudante. Estou ansioso para vê-los lutarem pelo último sufoco de vida. – Ele levou a mão ao queixo, com o cenho enrugado. – Mas sabe o que me chateou de verdade? Foi saber que Jack Sparrow estava vivo.

-O Sparrow está aqui? – Indagou, surpreso, todavia, recordou-se do frei que a acompanhava. Claro.

-Pergunto-me como ele terá escapado. – A pergunta era retórica, ainda que houvesse uma insinuação no seu tom.

-Não faço ideia. segui meramente instruções das quais me indicaram. – Deu ombros, dissimulado. – Posso me oferecer para fazer vigia.

-Claro.

James retomou a caminhada, sempre apreensivo, sobretudo quando passou ao lado de Cutler. A tensão entre o curto espaço que os separava era palpável, para seu incómodo. Distanciou-se aos poucos, embora não escutasse os passos de Cutler no pavimento de azulejo claro. Foi então que, nesse instante, retirou a pistola do coldre e numa meia volta, apontou-a para Cutler. Contudo, o governador foi mais rápido, já que mantinha James sobre mira desde que ele atravessara o seu caminho, e atirou contra o peito dele sem piedade.

-Sabia que não poderia contar mais com você, seu traidor. – Asseverou ao soprar sobre o cano da pistola enquanto observava James tombar no chão frio.

**XxxXxxX**

O soar de um tiro alarmou Isabella e Jack, que pararam de se fitar intensamente naquele momento. O coração da jovem acelerou descomunalmente, especialmente quando cogitou quem teria sido o infeliz a receber aquele tiro de misericórdia. Levou as mãos à cabeça e cobriu-a, cada vez mais desorientada ao mesmo tempo que a chocalhava. Não sabia por quanto mais tempo conseguiria aguentar aquela pressão que comprimia esmagadoramente o seu peito, impedindo-a de respirar direito.

-Não aguento mais isto. – Murmurou numa nova corrente de lágrimas.

Jack avançou sobre a frágil jovem e elevou-lhe o queixo com o dedo, fingindo a sua igual inquietação. Tentou absorvê-la da atmosfera tormentosa que os rodeava e beijou-a suavemente. Agora, mais do que tudo, teria de os livrar daquela prisão temporária. Pela primeira vez, ia fazer algo que não incluiria somente o seu bem-estar. Não iria ter mais um acto egoísta. Ia tê-lo por ela. Por eles. Seu olhar incidiu-se sobre o ventre dela. Iria ter um filho. A responsabilidade recaia-lhe duramente sobre os ombros, mesmo que sentisse uma pontada de rejúbilo perante tal notícia.

-Quando pensava contar-se sobre esse filho? – Sussurrou contra os lábios dela ao deslizar o dorso da mão pela face húmida da jovem.

-Numa altura em tivéssemos fora de perigo. – Retrucou ainda de olhos fechados, saboreando aquele momento. - Algo que parece infindável esta noite.

Ela afastou-se gentilmente de Jack e aproximou-se da janela, sempre com Jack sobre o seu enlaço. Isabella franziu a testa e escancarou terrificamente a boca ao visualizar Holandês Voador perto do cais de Port Royal. Seus olhos foram de imediato ao encontro dos de Jack, que mantinha os seus atónicos negros igualmente incididos sobre o assombrado navio.

-Diga-me que ele não me veio buscar. – O desespero era apreciado na sua voz. – Ele pensa que eu sou a infanta, Jack. De facto eu… - Mordeu o lábio quando captou a atenção de Jack, especialmente pelo que tinha para lhe contar. – Eu sou.

-Não é algo que me surpreenda, darling, eu já o desconfiava, tal como Tia Dalma. – Jack elevou o canto da boca, ainda que mordaz.

-Tive várias visões com ela, principalmente no navio. Porém, a mais agravante foi aqui, quando tive o coração nas mãos. Constância alertou-me de que eu seria a pessoa certa para quebrar a maldição. – Ela fechou os olhos e recordou-se do que infanta lhe tinha dito sobre o facto de ter cuidado com as opções que tomava por amor.

-Raios, mulher, você é um íman para atrair problemas. – Numa falsa voz de acusação, Jack fez um esgar de desagrado.

-Mas do que seria um grande pirata sem um bom entrave? – Ela beijou-o diante do cenário que se formava atrás de ambos, através da janela.

**XxxXxxX**

Nesse mesma noite, os habitantes de Port Royal, que descansavam no interior de suas casas, acordaram sobressaltados ao escutarem um estrondo vindo do canhão de um navio. De imediato, portas e janelas das pequenas casas da cidade eram assomadas por pessoas curiosas e assustadas, que espreitavam para ver o que se sucedia. Todavia, o pavor for geral quando visualizaram várias criaturas, verdadeiros monstros marinhos de tochas fincadas nas gadanhas, invadirem a cidade. Por onde passavam, era visível o rasto de destruição que geravam. Um novo tumulto gerou-se quando, de forma apresada, os habitantes arriscaram-se a abandonar as suas casas, atrevendo-se a colocar-se no caminho daquelas criaturas. Além das casas serem insensivelmente queimadas, os que se atreviam a sair á rua, eram brutalmente assassinados, sendo trespassados por uma impetuosa espada, caindo no chão sem vida.

Davy Jones alargou um sorriso ao elevar a espada, particularmente por ter chegado ao seu destino. Saber que estava a meros metros do se coração, fazia com que o interior de seu peito morto palpitasse de ferocidade. Estava disposto a tudo para recuperar o seu coração, nem que para isso tivesse de colocar fogo às casas, palheiros, carroças e a tudo o que se mexesse, só para chamar a atenção do governador.

A confusão estava, por fim, instaurada em Port Royal.

Ainda perto da residência, os tripulantes do Pérola Negra, ao se aperceberem do pânico e da confusão instaurada, conseguiram reunir-se perto dos portões, agora desprotegidos da residência. Além daquele ambiente terrorífico, Will e Elizabeth permaneciam preocupados, suspeitando que algo estaria dando errado dentro daquele enorme casebre, pois estava tudo demasiado sossegado já que Jack tinha entrado há algum tempo.

-Eu vou entrar, Will, preciso saber o que se passa.

-Eu também não estou gostando desta demora. – Will encarou-a com um semblante ponderado. – Vamos os dois e…

-Ninguém vai a lado nenhum. – A voz de Tia Dalma, que vinha acompanhada de Barbossa, Gibbs e John, soou como uma espécie de consciência perante os dois. – Começou. – Ela observou o ar saturado de horror que os envolvia. – A tripulação do Holandês Voador chegou.

-Isto está mau. Não estava nos planos de Jack, Davy aparecer na cidade. – Contestou Pintel apavorado ao tempo que Raggeti se colocava atrás dele.

-Não estava nos planos dele, mas terão de estar agora nos nossos. – Contestou Barbossa, sisudo, com seus braços cruzados sobre o peito – Teremos de ser nós a detê-lo, em breve Jack aparecerá com o coração…

-Parece que o plano deu errado e tanto Jack e Isabella foram apanhados. – Ele encarou Barbossa, apelando seu apoio para os ajudar. – Elizabeth e eu poderíamos tentar libertá-los…

-Lamento Will, mas eles terão de se desenrascar sem nós, tal como Jack sabe fazer. Confiem nele. A cidade está desprotegida, nós somos os melhores guerreiros para a defender, antes mesmo de ela e os seus habitantes virarem cinzas. – Rebateu prontamente Dalma, sem dar hipóteses de Will contestar.

-Não se preocupe Will, eles conseguirão se safar. – Gibbs deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

Ao escutarem um batalhão de passos do outro lado dos muros da residência, todos achegaram-se para trás, de encontro às paredes enegrecidas, a modos de verem passar uma porção de guardas bem equipados, prontos a combaterem o mal que assomava aquela cidade. Bem agarrados às suas armas, os guardas ignoraram completamente a presença da tripulação do Pérola e, metros mais acima, atacaram ferozmente as criaturas marinhas que corriam em direcção a eles, num urrado de grito e glória. Num instante, a pacífica cidade transformou-se num verdadeiro campo de horror ao passo que os guardas iam sendo chacinados brutalmente.

Tudo isto era presenciado pelos tripulantes, cada um desenhando em suas feições, expressões de incredulidade e raiva, além de terror. Igualmente como todos os habitantes que botavam fé nos guardas, que os viriam salvar de tais monstros, agora expressavam desilusão e pavor diante das mínimas possibilidades de sobrevivência que tinham. Will abraçou-se a Elizabeth com toda a força e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, sem saber quais as esperanças que tinham.

-Que podemos nós fazer? – Perguntou Ragetti quebrando aquele silêncio.

-Vamos atacá-los…- Rosnou Will ao ver Elizabeth inquieta em seus braços.

-Isso não vai resultar de nada, e, presumo que iremos ter o mesmo final daqueles pobres desgraçados. – Anna Maria temeu pela sua vida naquele momento, ainda que fosse raro temer por ela. – Apesar de aquilo ser bem tentador…

-A melhor maneira de conseguirmos ultrapassar isto sem termos muitas vitimas é com organização e prudência. Vocês, homens, iram convencer os homens da cidade a lutarem contra estes monstros, enquanto nós mulheres tentaremos apagar o fogo das casas, antes que esta cidade fique reduzida a pó. Elizabeth, tente cuidar das crianças desamparadas e arranje-lhes um bom refúgio. – Aconselho Tia Dalma sem desviar o olhar de cada acontecimento que se desencadeava sobre os seus olhos.

-Do que estão à espera? Vamos voltar à nossa velha vida, vamos lutar! – Bramou Anna Maria, vendo todos se prepararem para cumprirem as suas tarefas, separando-se logo de seguida.

Do escritório, através da janela, Cutler apreciava igualmente ao espectáculo que se desenvolvia diante dos seus olhos ao passo que acariciava o coração. A raiva era trespassada por um sorriso pérfido, quando este abriu a janela e bramou em plenos pulmões:

-Deixem-se de languidez, seus preguiçosos! Detenham-nos antes que ataquem a residência…JÁ! – Berrou Cutler aos guardas – Em breve terei o poder e tudo será controlado. Será o fim.

**E começa aqui o confronto final entre Jack / Cutler / Davy. Qual deles terá mais hipóteses de sair a perder? Port Royal sairá inteira para contar a história? Davy conseguirá impedir que Cutler use o seu coração? Muitas das perguntas terão resposta no próximo capitulo. **

**Fini Felton: **Manaaa! Tu não andas bem, e eu começo a ficar seriamente preocupada contigo. O pior é que nós somos do bando das malucas xD…ehehehe. Pois é mana, Jack de padre é uma coisinha louca lool…:P Doroty mtmtmtmt :)

**Kadzinha: **É, você é capaz de ter razão…oh mulherzinha mais cheia de fogo, não pode ver um rabo de calças e lá vai ela rsrs. Acho que vou fazer uma tese sobre ela e sobre aquele comportamento estranho xD. E obrigada por me ter esclarecido aquela minha dúvida, mas é que nunca tinha ouvido aquela expressão.

**Gabriela Black:** Bom, aqui está o encontro, não está nada de especial, pois não tenho muito jeito para isto rsrs. Aqui em Portugal estamos quase há duas semanas em casa…não sabia que aí era só um feriado, pensei que fosse como nós. Eu também tenho de me preparar para comer chocolates (óh como eu sou louco por chocolates rsrs) Até ao próximo capítulo.

**Likha Sparrow: **Que bom que você se riu! Tenho tentado fazer um Jack engraçado, para não fugir das origens dele rsrs, mas está um pouquinho difícil. Aqui está no que deu, numa enorme confusão, graças ao nosso amigo, James Norrington.

**Jane: **Eu sei que eles não estão juntos já há algum bom tempo, mas a distância só faz bem, aguenta mais a saudade. Eu sou má, confesso, mas já remediei a situação. Agora é o confronto entre esta galera toda…vamos ver como vai correr.

**O próximo capítulo está sendo feito, se tudo correr bem, talvez poste sábado. **

**Bom feriado de Páscoa para todos e até ao próximo capitulo.**

**Beijocas e Fiquem bem. **

**Taty Black**


	26. O preço do poder

**Capitulo 25**

**O preço do poder**

Através da janela empoeirada, Jack e Isabella apreciavam o terror que aos poucos se instaurava na cidade. A jovem, pálida perante tal horror, permanecia estática, encostada ao umbral. Por segundos, fechou os olhos com força e recordou-se da visão que tivera no Pérola Negra, quando pegara no medalhão. Cenas de destruição e morte ainda lhe pairavam na sua mente atordoada. Cenas que ela fizera questão de esquecer e que agora eram tão reais, tão palpáveis à sua frente. Ela abriu os olhos e estendeu a mão em direcção ao vidro, depositando-a sobre ele.

-Agora tudo faz sentido. – Jack desprendeu a sua atenção dos acontecimentos e fitou-a de soslaio. – O caos, a destruição. A visão do medalhão estava certa.

-Está tudo milimetricamente calculado Darling…

-Se tivesse, seus marujos tinham conseguido nos tirar daqui, porém eles não estão cá. É sinal que algo está milimetricamente errado.

Agastada, ela afastou-se da janela e arrastou-se para a cama, onde se sentou ao bufar pausadamente. Chocalhou a cabeça, cada vez mais angustiada pelo desenrolar da situação em que estava. Jack apenas seguiu-a com o olhar, rebatendo em seus pensamentos a contestação dela. Algo estava errado, esse era o problema. E a solução permanecia nas mãos de quem os condenara a estar ali presos, sem alternativa alguma.

-Sinceramente, Jack, o que fez para esse homem te odiar tanto assim? – Ele descruzou os braços e sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Se o quer saber, muito bem. – Ele aproximou-se lentamente dela, não desfazendo-se da expressão cínica. – Eu trabalhei para Cutler. – Isabella arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

-Co…como assim? – Balbuciou ela após engolir aquela sentença.

-Quando julguei que meu pai estava morto e bem morto, se é que me fiz entender – Ele gesticulou, com desdém. – E após me meter em novas desordens, onde recebi a minha primeira ameaça de forca, resolvi assentar em Londres. Comecei imediatamente uma carreira de primeiro marinheiro para a companhia de comércio das índias orientais, onde recebi vários elogios de Cutler. Tudo ia lindamente, sobretudo quando me tornei capitão do navio que navegava, bem depois e do capitão morrer numa batalha. Sabe como é, a minha agilidade em falar com mulheres, colocou-me em linha para uma promoção oficial. – Isabella mordeu o lábio ao estreitar o olhar bravio sobre Jack.

-Continue, por favor. – A voz assanhada, bem acentuada, fez Jack elevar o canto do lábio, satisfeito com a reacção que provocara nela.

-Cutler denominou-me capitão do Wicked Wench e, como primeira tarefa, quis que eu descobrisse a veracidade de uma lenda que ouvira sobre um tesouro glorioso e infindável. Como suspeitava que uma das suas escravas sabia a localização desse tesouro, ele ordenou-me que levasse os escravos para África e a seduzisse, a modos dela me confidenciasse tal facto. – A jovem bufou pausadamente ao rodar os olhos.

-Claro que essa foi a tarefa mais fácil de você realizar, não é verdade? – Uma centelha de desdém e cinismo trespassou o olhar dela, como flechas envenenadas.

-Apesar dele me prometer uma bela parcela do tesouro, não minha cara, eu não levei a minha avante. Não, porque nada pagaria o facto de ela me ter salvado a vida num ataque que fizeram ao meu navio. Confesso, foi a primeira mulher a ganhar o meu respeito. - Uma onda de orgulho preencheu o peito de Isabella depois dessa avaliação - Foi, nesse instante que resolvi soltá-los em África e rumar para ser abraçado por um destino miserável, antes que ele resolvesse me perseguisse. – Jack, por fim, começou por tirar a batina.

-Estou orgulhosa de você. – Ela ergueu-se para ajudá-lo; deixou a batina deslizar de encontro ao chão sem despregar seus olhos dos negros que a encaravam. – Contudo, o que ocorreu?

-Ao saber que os soltara pela boca do primeiro imediato, Cutler prendeu-me instantaneamente ao alegar que eu desacatara ordens de meus superiores e que cometera crimes no decorrer da minha viagem. Com essa alegação, condenou-me à forca. Como sabe das minhas habilidades na fuga, eu consegui fugir, contudo quando conseguira partir no meu navio, eles alcançaram-no e colocaram fogo nele, comigo lá dentro.

-Maldito seja... – rosnou Isabella ao negar com a cabeça.

-Quando vi a morte prestes a abraçar-me, apareceu Davy Jones. Foi aí que barganhei com o retorno do meu navio, em troca seria capitão deste por treze anos e, depois, Davy poderia vir buscar minha alma. Quando o recuperei, dirigi-me para Tortuga, onde lhe dei uns retoques pessoais ao que seria o meu novo navio, baptizando-o de Pérola Negra, e organizei uma tripulação para voltar à minha antiga vida de pirata.

-Já vi o porquê de você ter ficado com esse seu feitio difícil… - Jack ergueu a sobrancelha, fingindo enfado ao passo que se aninhava para retirar algo do cano da bota. – Nunca ousei supor a hipótese de você ter trabalhado para ele.

-Como vê amor, há coisa a meu respeito que você nem sonha descobrir. – Ele fez uma menção ao objecto que tirara da bota.

-Você é uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresa. – Ela abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver uma pistola imperar nas mãos de Jack.

Num acto repentino, ele aponto a arma para maçaneta e engatilhou-a. Fitou sobre o cabo e disparou sem demora, ouvindo-se, segundos depois, um grunhido uivante percorrer o silêncio daquele corredor. Um sorriso presunçoso ocupou-se dos seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que desengatilhava a pistola e a colocava de volta no seu descanso, fitando uma Isabella cautelosa ao seu lado.

-Algo de errado? – Indagou de sobrolho empinado; viu-a repousar a mão sobre o peito.

-Estou com medo. – Confessou num murmúrio apagado. – Tenho medo que eles te levem da minha vida. Eu… - Um soluço reprimido cortou-lhe a fala. – Eu não te quero perder novamente.

-Não se preocupe, você está na presença do capitão Jack Sparrow. – Um sorriso trespassou os lábios dele ao voltar-se para ela e pousar o dorso na mão sobre o rosto dela.

-Até Jack Sparrow tem as suas fraquezas. – Balbuciou descrente no que proferia. – Me prometa que não vai arranjar mais problemas.

-Prometo mulher. – Selou a sua promessa num ávido beijo, que ela ousou corresponder de igual forma. – Agora vamos.

Ele desenvencilhou-se de rompante, deixando uma Isabella ainda de olhos fechados. Por fim, suspirou e acenou com a cabeça, num acto de confiança. Ao abrir a porta com um pontapé, Jack visualizou o guarda no chão, desvairado em sangue. O seu ego dilatou no peito ao se gabar mentalmente da pontaria que tivera, sobretudo quando acertara em cheio nas costelas do guarda recaído. De mãos elevadas, procurou com o olhar o sinal de uma espada, até que seus olhos trespassarem um brilho de orgulho ao fitá-la. Com um esgar de nojo, Jack empurrou o homem com o pé e saqueou-lhe a espada.

Outro grunhido fez Jack tomar uma pose defensiva a modos de proteger Isabella. Porém, a jovem arregalou os olhos à medida que a sua boca se escancarava. Negou com a cabeça e arrastou Jack para o lado, correndo em direcção ao vulto encostado à parede, de cabeça tombada sobre o ombro.

-James. – Proferiu ao aninhar-se perto dele, erguendo-lhe lentamente a cabeça pelo queixo.

Torceu o nariz ao observar a mancha que consumia o tecido do uniforme do comodoro. Este apenas remexeu-se sem grandes movimentos, abrindo lentamente os olhos.

-Elizabeth. – Murmurou numa voz arrastada, quase apagada.

-Não, é Isabella. – Ela tombou a cabeça contra o seu próprio braço, lastimada. – Lamento, lamento tanto. Pedi que confiasse em mim e estraguei tudo.

-Não lamente. – Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido do homem. – Só tenho…tenho pena de não ter me desculpado perante Elizabeth.

-Ela está cá.

Passos arrastados foram escutados, detendo-se atrás de Isabella. Jack apenas mantinha o olhar semicerrado sobre o comodoro que, mesmo no leito da morte, não deixara de pensar na mulher que toda a vida amara. Isabella sentiu um asfixio no peito, especialmente por querer ajudá-lo no seu ultimo sopro de vida.

-Eu posso ir procurá-la e…

-Não. – Cortou James, com um sorriso translúcido. – Prefiro que ela se recorde do homem que fui outrora. Diga-lhe… diga-lhe que lamento por tudo e… que nunca…nunca….deixei de a amar. – O ar arrastado pelo nariz do comodoro já não era suficiente para o prender à vida; seus olhos permaneceram abertos de encontro ao infinito.

-Não ouse me fazer sofrer desta maneira. – Rosnou Isabella ao fechar os olhos ao comodoro e erguer-se rudemente, voltando a trilhar o caminho já outrora planeado.

**XxxXxxX**

A cidade ainda continuava em alvoroço permanente, sem sinais de rendição por ambas as partes. Todos os gritos eram abafados pelos urros de batalha travados por aqueles que defendiam-na sem olhar a meios, contra os que insistiam em cumprir metas. Apesar de as casas já permanecerem em ruínas, devoradas pelas chamas insistentes e oscilantes, mulheres tentavam fazer os possíveis para apagar as flamejantes chamas alaranjadas que consumiam os pedaços de um passado traçado em cada casa enquanto Elizabeth e Dalma tratava dos feridos que se mantinham deitados na terra enlameada, provocada pela chuva miudinha que envolvia aquele ambiente funesto.

Will, que contemplava a sua amada soslaio, preocupado, travava uma luta renhida com Jeremy. A cada manejada de espada bem pensada, o ferreiro ia conseguindo desferir golpes certeiros, até que, noutra distracção, Jeremy obteve a hipótese de golpear Will no rosto, com um murro bem projectado, atirando-o para o chão. Will sentiu o gosto amargo preencher a sua boca, contudo só teve tempo de limpar os lábios e rodopiar no chão para não ser pisado.

-Will. – Clamou Gibbs que suava a pique devido ao fumo que os envolvia.

Num gesto vigoroso, ele agarrou a camisa do jovem e o impulsionou para cima, ajudando-o a erguer-se num pulo. Os dois detiveram-se no mesmo local para observarem os guardas do governador que não estavam conseguindo dominar a situação estabelecida.

-Isto não está resultando. – Resmungou de espada em riste para qualquer eventualidade. - E há cada vez mais as vítimas.

-Raios. – Rosnou Will ao dar uma volta completa no mesmo local, observando o caos que estava instaurado. – Nós precisamos resgatar Jack e Isabella. Só eles poderão ter acesso ao coração, neste momento, e livrar-nos deste pesadelo.

Nesse instante, um soar de um tiro de canhão vindo do Holandês Voador preencheu a noite sombria, fazendo Will correr em direcção a Elizabeth e a acobertar com os seus braços protectores.

**XxxXxxX**

Simultaneamente, pela janela da residência do andar de baixo, Jack arregalou completamente os olhos ao ver a projéctil do canhão do Holandês Voador direccionar-se exactamente naquela direcção. Instintivamente, antes mesmo de ouvir o estrondo ensurdecedor dos estragos que aquele disparo iria causar, Jack lançou-se sobre Isabella e protegeu-a com o seu corpo, à medida que tombavam no chão frio. Desorientada, Isabella só se apercebeu do que se passava quando o barulho preencheu a audição de todos e os destroços iam voando em todas as direcções. Apesar de dolorida, apertou Jack contra si e espremeu os olhos com a cabeça recostada no peito do seu capitão. Jack apenas a envolvia com os seus braços, mantendo o queixo depositado no topo da cabeça dela. Sentiu, então, alguns dos escombros caírem sobre as suas costas desprotegidas após tudo se dissolver ao seu redor.

Tentou não grunhir, pensando que tipo de pai seria se não protegesse a sua pequena família. O orgulho era maior do que a dor que sentia sobre o seu corpo, por isso, logo a seguir à poeira assentar, ambos ouviram passos rudes serem marcados pala fúria. Deixaram-se estar sob os escombros, imóveis, enquanto escutavam a voz enraivecida de Cutler a cada passada que lançava contra o chão deformado.

-Esse monstro me paga. – Remoeu com laivos de fúria.

Sem se aperceber da respiração forçada de Isabella, que evitava não tossir devido à poeira que esvoaçava no ar e irritava sua garganta e olhos, Cutler continuou, cada vez mais cego pela raiva que o corroía. Ao chegar ao pátio, ele apercebeu-se que seria um erro avançar mais, não sem antes possuir o poder que tanto almejava. Com ar tresloucado, admirou o coração palpitante numas das suas mãos e o medalhão na outra. Elevou, lentamente, os dois para o céu e bramou em plenos pulmões:

-Aqui estão reunidos, força superior. Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, liberta o poder já há muito trancado e dai-me tudo o que desejei. – De seguida, foi juntando o medalhão e o coração.

Um clarão dourado recheou aquela algoz noite, chamando a atenção de todos aqueles que tinham sido abraçados por ela. Ao se aperceber do resultado daquela junção, que tinha unido os dos objectos num só, Cutler foi aumentando o nível do seu riso enlouquecido.

Davy Jones, que permanecia perto do portão, de olhos praticamente sem vida vidrados no coração, ganhou um novo alento ao voltar-se para trás e bramar:

-Atacar a residência, ele tem o coração. – Ordenou ao voltar a relanceá-lo com o olhar, vendo a nova ameaça que Cutler representava perante todos. – Não vai ser fácil. – Ponderou por escassos segundos.

Barbossa reconheceu o terror firmado no bramado de Davy, do que percebeu que Cutler tinha conseguido cumprir com os seus objectivos. Ele tinha finalmente o poder nas suas mãos.

-Não quero ver nem mais um movimento. – Asseverou Cutler ao ver um batalhão de monstros ir em sua direcção; Davy cessou a marcha ao vê-lo erguer o coração com um sorriso endoidecido. – Sabe qual vai ser o meu primeiro desejo? Ver o mais temível dos monstros se ajoelhar diante de mim. Isso, quero que Davy Jones se ajoelhe.

Um palpitar forte fez um pequeno raio ausentar-se do coração em direcção ao céu. Davy sentiu uma convulsão forte no corpo, como se perdesse o domínio dos seus movimentos. Ainda de dentes cerrados, tentou rebater-se contra essa fraqueza, porém acabou por sentir o abalo dos seus joelhos irem ao reencontro do chão. Davy não ousou erguer os olhos perante a humilhação que Cutler o obrigava a compor.

-Agora, quero que todos se ajoelhem diante mim.

-E aqui começa a extinção dos piratas…- comentou Barbossa vendo-se obrigado a ajoelhar sem rebater.

**XxxXxxX**

Jack sacudia a sua vestimenta enquanto Isabella mantinha-se escondida, encostada à arruinada parte dianteira da residência. Pelo que podia observar, Cutler já tinha conseguido controlar o poder do coração e a sua primeira vítima era Davy. Sentiu uma estranha sensação de amargura; sua alma estava inquieta, especialmente quando contemplava o fim. O fim da sua era. Isabella enterrou a cabeça na palma da mão e abanou-a, completamente desolada. Jack cessou seus movimentos para espiá-la pelo canto do olho. Por fim, compôs-se e pigarreou sem jeito, temendo que ela pudesse estar se sentindo mal.

-Você, hum…está se sentindo bem? – Indagou, constrangido.

-Hum, hum. – Ela elevou o rosto e abriu um fraco sorriso. – Estou somente cansada.

Isabella desencostou-se da parede e fitou a porta com pesar resplandecido nos seus olhos. Tentou absorver um pouco de ar ao respirar fundo, porém o seu coração continuava desconcertado pelo facto de saber que, após atravessar aquela porta, não havia volta a dar ao destino que traçara. As suas escolhas. Rodou vagarosamente a cabeça para um Jack acautelado e a velha frase "tiene cuidado con sus opciones" assomou a sua mente com uma força arrebatadora, destruindo a lufada de esperança que mantinha acesa dentro de si. Era como se uma força superior a fizesse escolher entre a vida do seu filho e a do homem que amava. Como poderia sobreviver a essa escolha?

-Vamos? – Apurou Jack ao vê-la tão longe dali.

Jack fez um trejeito para dar passagem à jovem, que ponderou avançar com os olhos cravados no seu capitão. Algo ardia dentro dela, e não era a centelha de esperança que ela cultivara. Por fim, acenou com a cabeça e retomou a sua caminhada, sendo seguida por Jack. Imediatamente alcançaram a porta entreaberta, balançando com o vento artificial causado pela onda de neblina lá fora. Jack deteve-a no seu decorrer e puxou-a para trás, avaliando a situação caótica lá fora. A primeira coisa que perscrutaram, foi a voz contida de Cutler.

-Sabe o que pretendo, Davy? Matá-lo para poder possuir o seu navio. Seria uma óptima ideia, você não acha? – Seus lábios mantinham-se exprimidos, num esgar de puro prazer por controlar tudo ao seu redor.

-Nem pensar, NUNCA. – Rosnou Davy ao tentar de mover, contudo em vão.

-Aprenda uma coisa, Davy Jones, quem tem o poder é quem pode ditar as regras. E olhe – Ele elevou a mão, numa menção ao objecto que sustentava. – Coincidência das coincidências. Não se preocupe, meu caro, você ainda me será muito útil. – Uma nova torrente de humilhação atingiu Davy, que baixou a cabeça, impotente.

Isabella apertou os punhos e, inconscientemente, deu duas passadas em direcção a Cutler, contudo sentiu um apertão forte no braço ao ser barrada por Jack. Seus olhares encontraram-se naquele curto espaço. A jovem sentiu a respiração ficar pesada diante da possibilidade de ter os lábios de Jack tão perto dos seus.

-Nem ouse dar mais um passo, savvy? Ou serei obrigado a tomar atitudes mais drásticas. – Dissimulado, atreveu-se a elevar o canto do seu lábio. – Agora, você vai ser uma boa moça e vai correr o mais depressa possível para o Pérola. – Afrouxou o aperto e levou a mão de encontro ao cinturão, de onde tirou a bússola. – Agora desapareça daqui, tal e qual como fumaça.

-Eu não vou a lado nenhum sem você. – Rebateu prontamente, determinada.

-Não me faça arrastar-te até lá e te prender novamente, pois seria uma perda de tempo ante o problema que temos. – Mesmo perante aquela ameaça, Isabella sentiu necessidade de se contrapor, mesmo que Jack a encarasse com seu semblante sisudo. - Agora será tudo como eu quero, e não pense em discutir uma ordem minha, savvy? – Cada vez mais derrotada, afirmou com a cabeça e baixou-a. – Não quero que vocês corram risco. – Aquela sentença fê-la erguer os olhos e sorrir.

-O que está pensando fazer? – A sua voz extinta reencontrou-se.

-Enfrentá-lo. – Os olhos de Jack recaíram sobre o cenário, já os de Isabella alargaram tenebrosamente.

-Você prometeu…

-Palavra de pirata, darling.

Mordeu o lábio e abanou com a cabeça, envolvendo inesperadamente o pescoço de Jack com seus trémulos braços. Sentiu o desespero consumi-la impetuosamente, como se cada partícula do seu corpo ardesse diante a possibilidade de o deixar à mercê de Cutler. De imediato, Jack enlaçou a cintura da mulher e, sem demora, afundou os seus lábios nos dela num urgente e sôfrego beijo. Isabella gemeu contra os lábios dele, sobretudo quando um soluço lhe percorreu a garganta à medida que ele a distanciava de si, beijando-lhe, por fim, a testa. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas acariciarem o rosto pálido.

-Eu te amo – sussurrou, rouca, ao vê-lo virar costas e mover-se tropegamente em direcção a Cutler. – E não te vou perder outra vez. – Amarrou a bússola na faixa e limpou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão. – Lamento, mas não irei acatar suas ordens.

Jack avançava descontraidamente em direcção a Cutler que permanecia com suas costas voltadas para o capitão. Todavia, o movimento fez com que Cutler voltasse sua atenção para a sua retaguarda, alargando um sorriso alargado ao ver Jack. Este cessou passos e estendeu os braços para o lado.

-Nunca houve cativeiro que me detivesse por muito tempo, você já devia saber disso.

-E o seu factor surpresa nunca foi o melhor. – Asseverou ao acolher o coração mais contra si. – Apesar de me ter surpreendido uma única vez, quando confiei verdadeiramente em si. – Jack rodopiou os olhos. – Porque tinha de colocar tudo a perder? Nós poderíamos ter sido uma grande dupla, donos do mundo e dos oceanos. – Novamente um laivo de raiva focou-se na sua voz contida.

-Prefiro ser dono da minha própria liberdade. – Exibiu a sua fileira de dentes de ouro, desdenhoso.

-A sua sorte é eu ser muito generoso, caro Sparrow, por isso, reflecti sobre o seu destino e acho que posso perdoá-lo…

-Se…

-Se resgatar aquele tesouro magnifico ao voltar a trabalhar para mim. – Jack manteve-se em silêncio perante tal proposta e, segundos depois, soltou uma gargalhada gutural para fúria de Cutler.

-Antes preferia cortar os pulsos e atirar-me imediatamente ao mar desvairado em sangue. – Cutler apertou o punho com tanta força que chegava a tremer.

-Então você escolheu um rumo onde não haverá volta a dar…

-E pensa matar-me como? Atirando com o coração à cabeça. – Jack gesticulou as mãos à medida que tentava aproximar-se um pouco mais de Cutler, que recuava, duvidoso.

-Tenho duas hipóteses mais plausíveis. – Cutler realçou apenas dois dedos. - A primeira, sim, é usar o coração, mas não de uma maneira tão leviana; a segunda é te matar da forma mais tradicional que sempre sonhei te matar. Contudo, você merece sofrer primeiro. – Do coração, um feixe de luz saiu disparado em direcção a Jack, que foi arremessado sobre o ar.

Jack acabou por recair no chão, num baque estrondoso, perto da sua tripulação. Uma espécie de cordas transparentes envolveram o seu corpo, apertando-o de forma asfixiante. Ainda que se debatesse para se soltar, não conseguia lutar contra tamanha força sobrenatural. Tentou alcançar a espada, mas cada movimento que fazia, as cordas ameaçavam sufocar-lhe a garganta, fazendo-o rugir silenciosamente. Já a escassos metros, a tripulação do Pérola contorcia-se igualmente para se soltar das cordas imaginárias que os prendiam. John lutava com verdadeira vivacidade, principalmente quando via Jack contorcer-se como um animal ferido, em vias de morrer a qualquer momento.

-Ele vai acabar por morrer. – Rosnou John num bramado sufocado.

-Já tentei várias vezes sair daqui, mas parece que estou colado á terra. – Retrucou Gibbs, revoltado.

-A Isabella? – Elizabeth apercebeu-se da ausência dele, incapaz de observar o espectáculo privado de Cutler. – Ela deveria estar com Jack.

-Talvez tenha ocorrido alguma coisa com ela…- Supôs Anna que mantinha uma respiração desregulada ao mesmo tempo que, de sua testa, pequenas gotículas escorregavam.

-Tudo se resume àquele maldito coração. – Barbossa cruzou os braços, murmurando para si mesmo. – E por causa dele, nossa arte está em vias de extinção. – Apesar de sua pose altiva, todos notaram numa nota de desconsolo na voz do capitão. – Houve uma época em que qualquer pirata era livre de tomar o seu próprio rumo, mas agora, esses tempos estão perto de chegar ao fim. – E entre dentes, concluiu: - Jack só está sendo o primeiro a conhecer esse triste fecho.

-Tia Dalma, por amor de Deus, o que vai acontecer?

-Vocês se lembram da profecia que vos proferi antes de esta aventura começar? – Todos anuíram, cada um carregando diferentes expressões no seu semblante. – Lembram-se desta sentença: "_Agora para o recuperarem terão de pôr uma vida em risco, uma vida pura, uma vida do passado…" _Pois bem, essa hora chegou.

**XxxXxxX**

De mãos assentadas sobre a cabeça, Isabella observava o espectáculo ridículo expostos a seus olhos desesperados. Cada contorcer de Jack era como uma facada bem assentada no seu coração. A sua respiração rápida e descontrolada parecia asfixiá-la sobre a pressão exercida contra os seus pulmões. A angústia não a deixava raciocinar decentemente, ainda que sua mente ordenasse às suas pernas trémulas para se moverem em auxílio de Jack.

O cenário da cidade era devastador, quase que era irrefreável parar aquelas pessoas que fugiam com um pânico incontrolável, gritando e chorando de desespero, não sabendo se daqui a poucos segundos estariam mortas com uma espada trespassada por qualquer parte do corpo. De facto, a cidade tinha agora a terrível visão de um verdadeiro inferno que insistentemente ardia em chamas, devorando metade das casas. Aquele fogo não parecia extinguir nem com a força da chuva que estava cada vez mais forte.

Seus olhos voaram em direcção aos tripulantes do Pérola, igualmente impotentes perante a situação terrível que se depunha à sua frente. Todavia, os seus semblantes alteraram-se diante de uma possibilidade que Isabella não ponderara. Urros e movimentos bruscos eram traçados por cada um, em vão. Isabella voltou novamente a sua atenção para Cutler, e então seu coração sofreu um baque seco contra as paredes de seu peito. Com um sorriso triunfante, Cutler envolvia a mão sobre a coronha da arma, tirando-a lentamente do coldre.

-Não. – Balbuciou num fio de voz, horrorizada.

Inconsciente, a jovem levou a mão à faixa, porém recordou-se que os guardas haviam lhe retirado as armas. Consumida pela fúria que a desnorteava, olhou ao seu redor, em busca de algo para atacar Cutler, não achando nada. Desesperada, fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a respiração, finalmente encontrando na sua mente a resposta que tanto pedira. Cada vez mais possuída pelos nervos que a consumiam, Isabella fez um meneio de cabeça e avançou lentamente, decidida a atacar Cutler com suas próprias mãos. Por entre a confusão instaurada no jardim, ela aninhou-se sobre a vegetação assolada, movendo-se em direcção ao seu alvo.

Jack sentiu o aperto cada vez mais afrouxar, acabando por desaparecer. A sua mente quase apagada começou a ganhar um novo assomo de consciência. Muito lentamente, e com a ajuda dos braços apoiados na terra, Jack ergueu o tronco, voltando sua atenção para Cutler; sorriu, mordaz ao vê-lo apontar-lhe uma arma.

-É agora que vai dar o golpe de misericórdia? – Indagou à medida que se erguia completamente do chão enquanto sacudia sua camisa empoeirada.

-O que sente, quando vê a sua vida depender de um simples clique no gatilho? – Cutler acariciou a arma, aluado. – Não sente medo? Não pensa implorar pela sua vida?

-E dar-lhe esse gostinho? – Ele gesticulou, desdenhoso. – Mate, eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy? – Empinou a sobrancelha.

-Até mesmo o Capitão Jack Sparrow tem os seus temores, e ser um mero mortal é um deles.

Jack arregalou completamente os olhos quando visualizou uma sombra atrás de Cutler. Aquela sombra negra que deixara há poucos minutos, ao pedir-lhe para se colocar em segurança. Devia ter calculado que ela não arrecataria seu pedido.

-Eu sabia, você é um cobarde como todos os outros.

-Engana-se, ele não é cobarde como você, seu verme.

Cutler voltou-se vagarosamente para trás, deparando-se com Isabella que lhe deu um murro bem assente no rosto. Ao se desequilibrar, deixou o coração cair, ainda que tenha sido aparado por Isabella. Novos urros de esperança foi escutado perante o povo.

-Esta foi pelo estalo que me deu lá dentro. – A aproveitando a distracção de Cutler, Isabella voltou a sua atenção para Jack, que abanava a cabeça de lábios crispados. – Tome. – Ela atirou o coração com o máximo das suas forças, vendo-o cair nas mãos de Jack.

Naquele momento, Jack murmurou algo para o coração, o que fez com que os feitiços lançados perdessem a legitimidade. Um arfar uníssono foi escutado quando todos sentiram que estavam mais leves, e que seus movimentos eram agora governados por si mesmos.

-Constância. - Sussurrou Davy ainda absorto. – Não pode ser.

Isabella permanecia imóvel com um esgar de aversão estampada no rosto ao mesmo tempo que observava Cutler a endireitar-se, cada vez mais enfurecido.

-Sua rameira, como pôde? – De mãos trémulas, Cutler apontou-lhe a arma; os olhos exaltados de Isabella recaíram contra a pistola. – Eu ofereci-lhe uma vida de luxo, uma vida para o seu filho e é assim que me agradece?

-Mais tarde ou mais cedo você iria acabar por me matar, sobretudo quando descobrisse que eu era uma pirata, tal e qual como pude comprovar quando me trancou naquele quarto. – rosnou numa raiva contida, sem desviar o olhar.

-Não é verdade, e sabe porquê? Porque me apaixonei por você, sua imbecil. – Cutler fez um movimento brusco com a arma, assustando discretamente Isabella. – Eu só tomei tal decisão por descobrir que você era amante do Sparrow…

-Amante não, mulher sim. – Assentou soletrando as letras. – Ele é o único homem que amo e pai do meu filho, você nunca teria hipóteses de ocupar o meu coração.

-Pois muito bem, então terei imenso prazer de matar o seu príncipe pirata. – A arma saiu de sua mira, indo em direcção a um Jack concentrado que avançava em passos lentos. Deteve-se ao ver a arma apontada sobre si.

-Do que estão à espera? Ao ataque. – Bramou Will ao esbracejar de espada em riste.

Quando se apercebeu que um novo confronto iria estourar ao seu redor, Isabella soltou um urro enraivecido e avançou sobre um distraído Cutler. Este apenas teve tempo de direccionar a arma contra a jovem, que a aparou entre suas mãos, medindo forças com o homem que a tentava matar naquele preciso momento.

_"O meu filho não."_ Rosnou interiormente ao se apoderar da coronha.

Sem saber o que fazer, Jack avançou grosseiramente, num passo acelerado, por entre a maré de pessoas que lutavam para se manter com vida. Desajeitadamente, após levar um encontrão de alguém que tentava fugir, Jack deixou o coração cair. A raiva cegava-o de tal maneira que não conseguiu voltar para trás para o apanhar, pelo contrário, sua mão apoderou-se do espigão da espada e continuou sua jornada. A sua preocupação ia aumentando gradualmente, sobretudo quando a confusão o impedia de manter um contacto visual sobre o desenrolar da situação entre Isabella e Cutler

Mas o que raios tinha passado na cabeça daquela mulher? Não podia unicamente acatar, pelo menos uma única vez na sua vida, uma ordem dele? Jack abanou a cabeça. Ela estava metida num belo sarilho, e isso englobava pôr o filho de ambos em risco. A muito custo, Jack ia conseguindo penetrar pela barreira criada, debatendo-se bruscamente para captar a imagem de Isabella.

Por um instante sorriu ao se aperceber que a sua tripulação e a tripulação do Holandês Voador tinham unido forças para avançarem contra os guardas de Cutler, que criavam uma defesa firme em volta do governador. Este permanecia com seus olhos safira cravados em Isabella. A jovem sentia pequenas gotículas a escorregar sobre a testa, cada vez mais exausta devido ao esforço daquela batalha para se manter viva.

-Isso não vai dar certo Cutler, admita, você perdeu. – Provocou de dentes arreganhados, de forma a enfraquecer o seu inimigo.

-Perder? – Uma gargalhada gutural e forçada foi escutada. – Não sou eu que estou arriscando minha vida por um maldito pirata. Ele já te disse que te amava? – Isabella sentiu o veneno daquelas palavras. – Você tem realmente a certeza que ele está lutando por você? Ou pelo coração?

-Pode não me amar quanto eu o amo, mas uma coisa eu sei. Ambos lutamos para não deixar que você acabe com o nosso sonho: o de seu livre nos mares que tanto nos pertencem…

Ela emudeceu ao sentir a arma inclinar-se para cima. Para sua angústia e repulsa, a aproximação de ambos foi inevitável. Os seus rostos ficaram a milímetros de distância, de tal maneira que Isabella recuou um pouco a cabeça para trás. Cutler aprofundou suas safiras nos olhos da jovem ofegante. Por fim, tomou a ousadia de a beijar. Um beijo que a surpreendeu, ainda que chocalhasse a cabeça para o afastar. Com um enorme sorriso, ele afastou-se, porém, seu sorriso desfez-se quando ela lhe cuspiu sobre o rosto.

-Esse foi o seu último acto pirata, cadela.

Num novo assomo de fúria, Cutler conseguiu manobrar a pistola para que esta voltasse a ficar entre eles. Isabella, pelo contrário, sentia-se cada vez mais esgotada, perdida.

"_Tiene cuidado con sus opciones"_ Tarde demais.

Lágrimas escorregavam pela sua face rubra à medida que sentia a pistola dirigir-se cada vez mais para si. Isabella fechou os olhos para não ver o rosto de satisfação quando ele puxasse o gatilho e lhe desse o tiro de misericórdia.

_"Lamento não ter sido forte o suficiente, Jack."_

Cada vez mais perto, Jack desferia um golpe certeiro num dos guardas que se atrevera a atravessar no seu caminho. Todavia, quando se desenvencilhara dele, um limitado som ágil e brusco soou no ar. Jack empurrou o guarda para o chão a tempo de ver Isabella levar a mão esquerda sobre o peito.

Isabella sentiu o fôlego ser-lhe saqueado naquele momento; o ar parecia estar irrespirável. Seus olhos abriram-se de rompante, porém a visão estava toldada pelas lágrimas que se acumulavam. _Não me vou entregar à escuridão._ Chocalhou a cabeça, trémula. Tentou mover-se, mas seus movimentos pareciam ser travados por alguma força invisível. Apesar de tossir, expelindo um pouco de sangue amargo, Isabella levou a outra mão ao seu ventre. _Desculpa. _Suas pernas cederam, por fim. A jovem tombou os joelhos no chão, acabando por deixar-se levar de encontro até este.

-ISABELLA! – Berrou Jack ao arregalar os olhos.

Todo o seu autocontrolo desvaneceu-se como fumaça, quando viu Cutler rir-se feito um louco perante o corpo tombado de Isabella. Suas pernas ganharam um novo alento, correndo desalmadamente para pôr termos àquela loucura que o corroía por dentro. Ao encurtar finalmente a distância que os separava, Jack aninhou-se sobre o corpo inconsciente. Porém, imediatamente foi impedido de a tocar pela lâmina fria da espada de Cutler. O olhar de ambos, repleto de ódio e impetuosidade, cruzou-se naquele ambiente sombrio que os cobria, tal como o manto de gotículas que tentava arrefecer a atmosfera caótica.

Ainda inexpressivo, Davy Jones permanecia imóvel, apenas remexendo os seus imensos tentáculos. A sua infanta estava morta. Arriscara novamente a sua vida para salvar o homem que amara. Parecia destino daquela pobre alma. Contudo, desta vez, não era por Davy que ela tomara o tiro. Era por Jack Sparrow.

-Maldito seja o amor. – Remoeu, ao cerrar os punhos com tal força que os fez tremer. – Maldita seja sua alma enamorada e suas promessas quebradas.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre o ambiente tenso que cingia os dois homens e, por breves instantes, apercebeu-se que nenhum dos dois tinha o coração. Davy fechou os olhos e num cantarolar suave envolto num tom de tenor, deixou sua voz ausentar-se das suas cordas vocais, num chamado. Vagarosamente, o coração elevou-se do chão e voou em direcção à mão estendida de Davy, repousando suavemente sobre esta. Davy sorriu ao ver que ele ainda batia, embora sentisse que ele compartilhava da mesma dor da sua alma magoada.

-Acabou, meu querido, nossa maldição será eterna. – Afagou o coração e guardou-o debaixo dos tentáculos. – Só nos resta partir. TRIPULAÇÃO. – Voltou costas para o cenário doloroso. – Vamos embora, já. – Começou a caminhar sem esperar pelos seus marujos.

-E a sua amada? – Indagou o marujo mais próximo.

-Entregou-se a um destino sem retorno, isso é o que acontece aos jovens enamorados. – Sobre o ombro, ele voltou a mirar unicamente Isabella. – Ela já não é a minha infanta.

-E o Capitão Jack Sparrow? Viemos aqui com o objectivo de o apanhar...

-A divida dele acabou de ser saudada, agora só o tempo se encarregará dele ou, quem sabe, o próprio Cutler. – Aumentou então o tom, num rosnado: - Estão à espera do quê? Vamos embora.

A chuva miudinha abrangia o céu já raiado com centelhas resplandecentes do sol, que começava a despontar na linha longínqua do horizonte. Naquele panorama absorvente, Davy deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado, movendo-se sem mais nada proferir. Os tripulantes do Pérola, sem desconfiarem que Davy tinha o coração em sua posse, viam a retirada dos monstros do Holandês Voador, sem contestarem, ainda que Tia Dalma mantivesse seu cenho franzido de desconfiança para tal debandada. Barbossa apercebeu-se de tal quando ambos entreolharam-se, contudo não quis alarmar os restantes companheiros sobre suas desconfianças.

Enquanto isso, Cutler e Jack permaneciam frente a frente de espadas em riste, esperando que um dos dois tivesse a iniciativa de avançar. Cansado daquele impasse, Cutler foi o primeiro a atacar, lançando-se raivosamente sobre Jack, que o travou ao desviar a sua espada. Num gesto hábil, Jack atacou num golpe de esquerda para a direita, mas Cutler bloqueou-o com alguma dificuldade.

-Temos de impedir. – Anna Maria apontou para o cenário que se delineava diante dos seus olhos; Will concordou, contudo, Tia Dalma estendeu-lhes o braço para os travar.

-Nem pensem. Aquilo é algo que ambos precisam resolver.

-Ele matou-a. – Proferiu Will pausadamente entre dentes.

-Não se preocupem, Isabella será o ponto crucial para Jack dar a volta ao resultado. – Por fim fitou-os, vendo-os contidos – Somos mais úteis aqui, a tratar dos feridos. – Elizabeth acenou com a cabeça em forma de concordância.

Todos os pares de olhos, relutantes, voltaram a fincar-se no desenrolar do duelo que se desenvolvia.

Jack fazia um belo jogo de passos para atacar o seu inimigo, que cada vez dava mais sinais de fraqueza. Num movimento ágil, Jack trespassou a espada diante o rosto de Cutler. Este sentiu o suou a escorregar-lhe pela testa à medida que se debatia contra a fúria daquele homem tresloucado. Num lapso, as duas espadas entrelaçaram-se no ar, como se debatessem apenas a força.

-Acho que estamos quites, Jack. – A voz exausta de Cutler ecoou na mente encolerizada. – Você me roubou o sonho de ter o grande tesouro da minha vida, agora eu lhe tirei o seu…Como se sente?

Cutler arregalou os olhos ao solver furiosamente o ar. Deixou a sua espada deslizar das mãos como uma pena se tratasse. Jack apenas espremeu os olhos, cada vez mais confuso com o que se passava. Todavia, essa confusão se dissolveu ao ver alguém de joelhos, atrás de Cutler. Um sorriso manhoso preencheu-lhe o rosto, sobretudo quando viu Isabella colocar a mão no ombro de Cutler para se erguer e retirar o punhal que havia cravado nas costas do governador.

-Será que um acto de covardia é valorizado quando se tenta salvar as pessoas que amamos? – Indagou a jovem, num tom franco e arrastado.

Jack avaliou o estado débil da jovem. Seu rosto ensanguentado contrastava com a palidez das faces, anteriormente rosadas. Mesmo assim, Isabella não deixou de expressar um sorriso, como se pretendesse descansar Jack sobre o seu estado frágil.

-Como sempre estragando o meu momento. – Murmurou ao ver um rastilho de esperança se incendiar dentro de si.

-Acaba logo com ele Jack. – Balbuciou ela, com um sorriso franco.

Jack desviou o seu olhar para Cutler. O governador apenas permanecia estático, com seus olhos esbugalhados de terror. Era como ter o demónio diante de si, pronto a levá-lo numa viagem sem retorno às profundezas que ele nunca desejara conhecer.

-Ao tentar me enfrentar, você se esqueceu de uma coisa muito importante. – Elevou o canto do lábio ao puxar a espada atrás. – Eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow – De seguida perfurou a barriga de Cutler sem piedade. - savvy? – soprou no ouvido dele.

Cutler resfolgou o seu último fôlego e, após Jack retirar-lhe a espada impetuosamente, caiu no chão continuando com seus olhos esgazeados impostos em Jack.

-Acabou – Murmurou ela ao rodopiar os olhos e voltar a desfalecer.

Jack largou a espada e tomou-a nos braços antes mesmo de ela alcançar o chão. A jovem abriu uma fenda por entre os olhos para visualizá-lo. Queria lutar contra a escuridão que a abraçava lentamente, somente para poder revê-lo mais uma vez; somente para voltar a sentir os seus lábios contra os dele, pelo menos uma última vez. Isabella sorriu e levou a mão debilitada de encontro ao rosto do capitão. Este aparou a mão dela na sua, com o semblante carregado.

-Porque raios não me obedeceu, pelo menos uma única vez? – Tirou uma mecha de cabelo em frente ao rosto suado enquanto observava a ferida entre o ombro esquerdo e o peito. – Olhe onde sua teimosia a levou.

-Eu não queria te ver morrer nas mãos daquele homem, mas temo ter posto a vida do nosso filho em risco. – Novas lágrimas brotavam nos seus olhos. – Um preço injusto a ser cobrado. Jack, está tanto… frio, Jack.

De dentes arreganhados, Jack tirou o casaco cuidadosamente para não a contundir ainda mais. Antes de tapá-la, visualizou a camisa negra dela ser cada vez mais consumida pelo vermelho vivo. _Não vou deixar Cutler levar a melhor,_ cogitou para si ao envolver-lhe o peito com o seu casaco. De seguida tentou pressionar a ferida, fitando tudo ao seu redor como se procurasse ajuda. Porém, seus olhos voltaram a recair sobre as safiras quase apagadas de Isabella.

-Nem pense em ir atrás de Cutler, hum. – Pressionava a ferida com mais força a modos de estancar o sangue. – Você não me vai deixar. – Ela apenas sorriu, e num sopro de ar, murmurou:

-Repita isso mais uma vez.

-Não me deixe, não agora. – Ela alargou um sorriso inconsciente.

Sem pensar mais em nada, Jack envolveu-a com os seus braços e pegou-a ao colo, sentindo o corpo de Isabella leve que nem uma pluma de almofada. A jovem gemeu entre dentes, já com seus olhos fechados.

Ao se colocar de pé, agora que amanhecera e a chuva tinha cedido um pouco, Jack podia ver os estragos que aquela pequena batalha tinha causado. Metade da cidade que outrora tivera sua terra pintada de um verde verdejante e um castanho arenoso, tinha agora o seu pavimento manchado com tons avermelhados, difíceis de demover. Seus olhos finalmente incidiram sobre algo que ele determinantemente procurara. Um cavalo desnorteado vagueava sem rumo, perto da residência, o que o fez apressar-se por esse trilho marcado pelo odor da morte.

Ao chegar perto do cavalo, este relinchou e empinou-se. Com alguma dificuldade, Jack conseguiu agarrar-se os arreios e tentou sossegar o bicho inquieto, com sucesso. Ao dominá-lo, depositou cuidadosamente Isabella na garupa e acabou por saltar, dando uma instigada aos arreios para o cavalo se mover numa velocidade quase inalcançável de encontro ao Pérola Negra.

O cavalo passou velozmente por alguns dos tripulantes do Pérola, que apenas o viram passar silenciosamente, sem lhes dirigir um olhar. Mantinha a sua concentração perante as possibilidades que possuía e qual a hipótese que tinha para manter Isabella viva. Dalma fez um aceno para Anna Maria, e ambas apressaram-se a seguir o cavalo inatingível de Jack.

-Tenho um enorme pesar por tudo o que Jack está passando. – Murmurou Elizabeth ao ir de encontro ao seu amado, que ser elevava do chão após observar um jovem perecido no chão. – Aliás, por toda esta situação. Port Royal ficou novamente irreconhecível. – Ela mordeu o lábio e baixou sua expressão sentida.

-Teremos a mesma força para reconstrui-la, minha querida. – Elizabeth apercebeu-se do tom frustrado de Will; elevou seus olhos sobre as feições decepcionadas do seu amado.

-O que se passa Will? – Ela levou a mão ao rosto dele; este apenas tomou o seu braço e puxou-a ao seu encontro.

-Fracassei novamente, Elizabeth. – Cercou os braços na cintura da jovem, derrotado. – Tive uma boa oportunidade de soltar o meu pai e não consegui.

-Nós ainda possuímos o coração, temos um ponto a nosso favor. – Um sorriso iluminou o rosto dela, fazendo-o corresponder-lhe francamente.

-Você não sabe o quão orgulhoso estou de você. – Beijou-lhe a testa num suave beijo. – Sabia que eu te amo?

-É sempre bom ouvir novamente. – A mão dele afagou o cabelo dele, com seus olhos mergulhados na profundidade intensa dos dela.

-Eu te amo

-Eu também William Turner. – Por fim, ele afundou os seus lábios nos dela.

**XxxXxxX**

Após abandonar o cavalo, Jack apressou-se a adentrar no Pérola Negra, avançando para os seus aposentos. Lá, ele depositou o corpo imóvel da jovem sobre a cama desfeita. Isabella voltou a gemer de dor quando se acomodou no estrado confortável e frio. Jack retirou o casaco de cima dela e rasgou-lhe o colete e a camisa negra, vendo realmente o estado em que aquela bala se encontrava filtrada. Os seus olhos cerraram-se sobre o ferimento enquanto massajava os dedos. Já havia se curado muitas vezes de ferimentos, e já visualizara muitos dos tratamentos que outros aplicavam em feridos, contudo era ela que estava ali depositava. Isabella. Não um marujo qualquer ao qual a vida não contava muito para piratas como eles.

Ainda desnorteado, acabou por arregaçar as suas mangas a modos de começar a tratá-la

-Diabos carreguem aquele maldito. – Resmoneou, sisudo. – Você é forte, vai aguentar. – Fitou de esgueira o ventre dela. – E você, sendo meu filho, vai mostrar de que sangue é feito um Sparrow.

A porta do seu aposento foi aberta de rompante, marcando bem a silhueta de Dalma. Jack não se moveu um milímetro de perto de Isabella, mesmo quando Dalma lhe colocou a mão sobre o ombro.

-Vá buscar uma tesoura, água quente, panos, uma agulha, uma pinça e uma garrafa de rum. – Jack tentou absorver a quantidade de instruções que recebera naquele curto espaço de tempo. – Vai logo homem, o tempo corre contra ela e ainda podemos salvá-los. Chame Anna Maria e não volte a entra até que eu o chame…

-Diabos Dalma porquê que…

-Eu não preciso de ninguém me atrapalhando. – Rosnou ela, ao se aninhar perto da jovem e, num esbracejar, ordenou: - Agora vá.

-Está certo. – Jack saiu apressadamente dos seus aposentos.

**Bom acho que exagerei um pouquinho, mas é que me deixei entusiasmar e acabei por fazer um capítulo bem grandinho. Agora com Davy fugindo e novamente na posse do coração, o que será que se vai passar com a tripulação do Pérola Negra? **

**Fini Felton: **Mana é assim mesmo que eu gosto de ver. O Bando das loucas lol, agora temos de inventar uma música ou um lema. Bom, o cabrão só fez um estragozito, mas pagou com a vida, como praticamente adivinhas-te lool. Adoro-te mana.

**Kadzinha: **Não vi falta de criatividade, aliás adorei a sua review. Está bem original.Faz me lembrar aquelas mensagens que recebo no e-mail rsrsrs. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**Jane:** Obrigada na mesma pela sua review, eu quando disse que não tinha jeito, estava a falar sério, mas se tu gostaste do encontro, fico feliz.

**Likha Sparrow: **Lamechas rsrsrs! Quanto à batalha, não está nada de especial, foi no que deu para fazer. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também.

**Gabriela Black: **Claro que ele se safa, ele safasse sempre, é a sorte dele. Infelizmente aqui teve chuva, mas eu adoro chuva e das longas horas a apreciá-la. Também acho que engordei, só pelo chocolate que comi, minha nossa. Quanto ao trailer, adorei, já vi milhões vezes e rio-me sempre que vejo…você também já decorou as falar? Estou a ver que não sou a única ihihih. Quanto ao capítulo, não saiu uma grande batalha, mas saiu algo parecido rsrs

**Até ao próximo capitulo e faltam para aí 3 ou 4 capítulos para acabar a fic (já sinto toda a gente suspirando de alivio rsrsrs)**

**Beijocas e fiquem bem**

**Taty Black**


	27. A salvação das almas

**Capitulo 26  
**

**A salvação das almas  
**

Foi Anna Maria quem trouxe os materiais necessários para Tia Dalma actuar com a sua arte. Anna abrandou o passo quando apreciou o cenário diante dos seus olhos: incensos aromáticos rodeavam a cama onde o corpo queixoso de Isabella permanecia, ao passo que a feiticeira, numa língua desconhecida, fazia orações sobre o ventre da jovem. Com todo o cuidado para não quebrar a concentração de Dalma, Anna colocou os materiais em cima da escrivaninha, e, quase num silêncio sepulcral, arrancou a rolha da garrafa e humedeceu o pano com Rum, sem desviar os olhos compenetrados nas acções da feiticeira. Por fim, Dalma silenciou-se e esticou a mão, para receber o pano. Num passo comedido, Anna entregou-o e, nesse instante, ousou pronunciar-se:

-Há salvação para essa alma?

-A sua missão neste mundo ainda não está completa. Os Deuses ainda velam pela sua vida. – Retrucou Dalma ao examinar a profundidade da ferida. – Constância avisou-a que o preço a pagar para salvar a vida do homem que amava era muito alto, e mesmo assim Isabella arriscou a sua vida e a da criança sem pensar nas consequências de seus actos – Fez um trejeito óbvio. – Tal como Constância fez no passado.

-Então o que você está tentando fazer é salvar a vida da criança. – Deduziu Anna num tom conclusivo ao levar a mão queixo; Dalma elevou o canto dos lábios e olhou-a de esgueira.

-Eu já pude apreciar o futuro deles. – Fez uma pausa brusca ao ver a jovem pirata contorcer-se mais uma vez de dores. – Ambos serão pais de uma bela e audaz menina. Por isso, sim, vou salvá-la. – Com a outra mão vazia, apontou para a garrafa de Rum – Ajude-me a fazê-la beber um trago para suportar a dor.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Anna pegou desajeitadamente na garrafa enquanto Dalma elevava a cabeça da jovem um pouco para cima. Os queixumes de Isabella deixavam Anna receosa de avançar, mesmo assim, após Dalma fazer uma mesura de cabeça para esta prosseguir e de lhe entreabrir os lábios, Anna ajustou-se numa posição para conseguir inclinar a garrafa nos lábios da jovem e fazê-la beber.

Ao sentir o sabor amargo do liquido escorregar-lhe primeiramente pelos lábios e depois ardentemente pela garganta seca, Isabella entreabriu arrebatadamente os olhos e grunhiu algo incompreensível para as duas mulheres ali presentes.

-Calma, isso vai ser um bálsamo para as suas dores.

-Salve-a – murmurou, num fio de voz rouca; agarrou o braço de Dalma numa súplica: – Não importa o quanto me doa, mas salve-a, imploro-lhe. – Uma torrente de lágrimas deslizava pelo rosto desassossegado da jovem ao mesmo tempo que Dalma a acomodava novamente.

-Fique descansada, tudo correrá bem.

Depois da tentativa de acalmar a jovem, Dalma respirou fundo e afundou o pano na ferida para limpá-la. Um grito ensurdecedor e agonizante preencheu os aposentos de Jack, fazendo Isabella abrir novamente os olhos de rompante e arregalá-los ferozmente.

**XxxXxxX**

O navio tinha zarpado minutos depois de toda a tripulação do Pérola Negra se ter encontrado dentro do navio, deixando para trás uma cidade em completos destroços e ainda a ser consumida pelas chamas da antecedente batalha. No rescaldo, a tripulação aproveitava para reabastecer as suas forças, anteriormente saqueadas no calor do combate, bebendo rum para revitalizar o ânimo. Já Jack vagueava pelo convés com uma garrafa de rum a dançar entre os dedos, ainda trajado com a camisa branca tingida com o sangue de Isabella.

O silêncio era o que mais imperava naquele espaço. Ninguém ousara incomodar o capitão na tortura de não poder entrar nos seus aposentos até que um grito sufocado e agonizante fragmentar todo aquele emudecimento, preenchendo toda a extensão do navio como uma lufada de ar. Jack apertou o gargalo com força à medida que crispava os lábios. Voltou-se, numa passada decidida, para a entrada da escotilha, pronto a intervir. Todavia, um vulto colocou-se à frente dele, interditando-lhe a passagem.

-Lamento, mas não irei permitir que passe – Will manteve-se firme, sem mover um músculo diante o olhar espremido de Jack. – Ordens de Dalma.

-Como não houve nenhum motim até agora, deduzo que continuo a ser o capitão deste navio. Portanto, você irá fazer a gentileza de me obedecer e sair do meu caminho. – Enxotou com as mãos e deu uma passada, mas deteve-se ao vê-lo imóvel.

-Não. – Rebateu num igual tom.

-Rapaz, eu ainda vou a tempo de te ensinar umas quantas boas maneiras se você não sair da minha frente neste exacto segundo. – Rosnou entre dentes, pausadamente, com uma fúria inexplicável a ecoar no seu peito.

Por momentos ficaram os dois estáticos, criando tensão no ambiente que os rodeava, até outro berro vindo dos aposentos chamar a atenção de ambos. Muito lentamente, Jack desembainhou a espada; ao seu redor escutou suspiros surpresos escapar da boca dos restantes membros.

-Guarde a espada homem, não é ela que irá salvar o dia. – Resmungou Anna ao subir as escadas da escotilha. Num meio passo, Will fitou-a de soslaio:

-E então, como ela está?

-Há salvação para aquelas duas almas. – Descansou Anna ao colocar a mão sobre o ombro de Will e observar todos à sua volta, com semblantes crispados de confusão.

-Duas almas? – Indagou Elizabeth ao se aproximar do seu amado.

-Jack Sparrow ainda não vos contou?

Um vasto par de olhos desviou-se para um Jack ainda atordoado com a notícia. Cruzou os braços para assimilar melhor a informação recolhida. Então ela estava bem. Mesmo assim, um culminar de emoções alterou o seu estado de ansiedade para uma necessidade. Necessidade de confirmar isso com os seus próprios olhos.

-Isabella carrega um filho do capitão, meus caros. – Anunciou Anna ao elevar um canto manhoso dos lábios.

-Vou ter um neto? – John soltou uma gargalhada, mas calou-se imediatamente ao se aperceber do ambiente lúgubre.

-Bugger. – Jack fincou os olhos ao levar a mão de encontro ao cenho enrugado.

-Você sabia que ela estava de esperanças e ainda assim colocou-a em perigo? – Rosnou Will ao avançar em direcção a Jack de punhos cerrados, sendo barrado por Elizabeth e Anna.

-Eu mandei-a embora, savvy? – Elevou a voz ao gesticular peculiarmente os braços sobe o peito. – Ela é que não obedeceu…

-Porque ela te ama, seu idiota. – Berrou Will ao lhe apontar o dedo.

-Will não recaia sobre ele. – Asseverou Elizabeth com um meio sorriso. – Todos nós sabemos que a teimosia de uma mulher é capaz de arrebatar qualquer homem, já que temos um enorme instinto de proteger os que mais amamos. – Num meio passo, a jovem colocou-se entre Will e Anna Maria, encarando Jack complacente. – Dê graças a Deus por ter uma mulher como Isabella ao seu lado, Jack. Ela é a mulher ideal que todo o pirata deveria almejar para ter ao seu lado, mesmo que a arte da pirataria seja tão preconceituosa em admitir mulheres no seu seio.

Jack ia interromper, mas Elizabeth encurtou a distância que havia entre ambos, o que lhe facultou as palavras que tão previamente tinha ensaiado para o discurso da jovem. Ela assentou ao seu lado, não descosendo aquele sorriso confiante e distinto.

-E eu hoje estou inteiramente orgulhosa de você. – A mão dela voou de encontro ao ombro, num gesto de reconforte e admiração. – Deixou de reprimir o seu sentimento sem constrangimento e decidiu finalmente exprimir o quanto aquela mulher mexe com o seu inconsciente. – A mão deslizou até ao coração. – E com o coração. E eu admiro-o por isso. – E, num tom jocoso para aliviar o anterior clima de tensão, murmurou: - Curiosidade, foi o que um bom homem disse-me um dia…

-A partir daí muita coisa mudou. – Ponderou ele ao fitar profundamente os olhos de Elizabeth enquanto o dorso da mão ia de encontro ao rosto rosado dela.

-Eu experimentei a tal liberdade que sempre ansiei; fiz coisas imponderáveis devido àquele impulso egoísta e insano. – O seu olhar escureceu por segundos. – Sim, posso dizer que provei essa doce sensação. Agora você será admirado pelos seus feitos, sobretudo por alguém que nunca lhe colocará defeitos e o verá sempre como um herói. – Uma breve pausa fez Jack crispar os lábios e espremer os olhos sobre a figura atenta de Elizabeth. – O seu filho. A jóia mais preciosa que o seu coração sempre guardará.

-O coração. – Murmurou para si mesmo. Todavia, ficou completamente estático ao se recordar desse pormenor. – Onde está o coração? – Remexeu veemente nos bolsos do casaco e no interior da camisa, sem sucesso.

Elizabeth acompanhava drasticamente os movimentos de Jack e levou a mão de encontro à boca escancarada. A tripulação acercou-se mais do seu capitão, ainda sem reacção, e atónicos com a busca frenética de Jack por algo que não tinha em mãos.

-Por Deus homem, diga-me que não perdeu o coração. – Rugiu Anna Maria enriçada pela raiva contida.

-Eu pedi-o – Concluiu ao estagnar com as suas mãos sobre os bolsos vazios.

-Como você comete uma atrocidade dessas Jack? - Indagou Barbossa num tom repreendedor, agitando suas mãos sobre o ar – Pelos sete mares, tanto que lutamos e nos sacrificamos para ter esse coração…

-Foi durante a batalha, eu deixei-o cair para debater Cutller e… - Jack fitou o horizonte, pensativo. – O coração só poderá estar nos tentáculos de uma única pessoa. – Voltou-se para Gibbs e ordenou: - Mande esses cães sarnentos preparar as velas, temos negócios pendentes com um certo ser.

No meio daquela confusão uma voz feminina e imperiosa fez todos voltarem-se para trás e captar a figura suada e não menos esbatida de Tia Dalma, que limpava as mãos ensanguentadas num farrapo velho e acastanhado. Jack foi o primeiro a incidir sobre ela, sem proferir qualquer palavra, pois conseguia ler no olhar daquela mulata que o pior já tinha passado.

-Isabella e a criança estão bem, embora ela esteja um pouco febril. Em menos de dois dias ela estará como sempre esteve. Agora só necessitará de descanso, por isso nada de tentar atacar o Holandês Voador nos próximos dias. – Dalma atirou o pano para longe e fez um olhar acentuado para Jack, que captou bem os detalhes daquela expressão. – Cuide bem dela, Jack.

-Muito bem… - Murmurou pensativo, voltando a vociferar: - Entretanto, não o percam de vista.

Sem voltar a fitá-los, Jack saiu do convés em passadas longas e ruidosas e desapareceu pelas sombras devoradoras da escotilha. Caminhou apressadamente até finalmente atingir a porta que permanecia entreaberta. Num gesto repentino, Jack arrastou a porta que lhe deu a visão de uma mulher adormecida, apenas coberta com um lençol, com um pano húmido na testa. A sua respiração irregular fazia seu peito ascender e descender grosseiramente, como um navio em alta tempestade. Jack arrastou o cadeirão do seu quarto para junto da cama e sentou-se sem cerimónias, sem deslocar o olhar da mulher que arriscara a sua vida para o salvar.

Como lhe poderia agradecer por tal acto? Palavras seriam muito escassas para lhe agradecer, especialmente depois da volta que dera à sua vida. Apesar do pouco tempo de vivencia com ela, sabia que tal pérola devia ser estimada e guardada, e igualmente adorada por um pirata como ele. Com esse pensamento, deixou o cansaço vencer a luta que mantinha com as suas pálpebras há mais de uma hora.

A tripulação aproveitou igualmente o dia para descansar daquele dia fatídico, que tinha arrasado e esgotado com as energias de todos ali presentes. Deixaram-se, então, ficar por ali sentado a recuperar a energia para enfrentarem novamente Davy Jones. A única que permanecia imparável era Tia Dalma que fazia rezas enquanto curava os necessitados.

**XxxXxxX**

Com os olhos abertos numa diminuta fissura, Isabella inspirou lentamente o ar fresco que entrava naquela divisão ao passo que uma dor aguda cingia o ombro nesse pequeno movimento. A confusão da batalha ainda lhe preenchia as memórias nubladas, especialmente como havia chegado ali após ter sido baleada por Cutler. Fechou novamente os olhos e teve uma visualização de estar rodeada pelos braços de Jack, minutos após derrotarem aquele maldito malfeitor. Num suspiro pausado, Isabella abriu os olhos de relance e agradeceu aos seus céus por poder ouvir novamente o bater das ondas no casco do navio, além da chuva miudinha que batia contra o vidro da janela empoeirada. Uma grande emoção, ainda maior que a dor que tentava suster, recheava o seu íntimo à medida que um sorriso era desenhado nos seus lábios pálidos.

Com um rugido de vida vindo do seu interior, a jovem lançou o cobertor para trás e deu uma olhada de esgueira para a ferida tapada por uma faixa bem adornada. Ao erguer o torso desnudado, rodeou o lençol sobre este, apercebendo-se finalmente da presença de Jack, que continuava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama. Dormia desajeitadamente naquele minúsculo espaço, levando a jovem a rir da figura entortada que se encontrava à sua frente.

Com algum esforço, Isabella depositou os pés descalços no chão frio e pegou no cobertor deposto na cama para o cobrir. Com cuidado para não o acordar, colocou-o sobre o corpo desengonçado do capitão e na testa depositou um breve beijo. Em passos lentos, a jovem aproximou-se da janela e encostou-se à parede tabuada para apreciar o céu estranhamente escuro do Caribe. Aquele ambiente denunciava o prelúdio de algo que ainda se ia passar. Foi então que na sua mente, recordou-se de uma conversa que escutara enquanto permanecera ali deitada.

_-Vai ser uma longa batalha. – Anunciou uma voz feminina, repleta de repreensão._

_-Mais longa do que há treze anos é impossível, minha cara. – Escutou o som de botas a bater severamente no soalho de madeira. – Não pretendo fugir mais, Tia Dalma. Nunca fui um homem de responsabilidades, mas agora temo precisar de ter rédeas mais curtas, se é que me entende. – Fez-se um silêncio e Isabella sentiu o peso de dois pares de olhos carregados sobre si._

_-Ela saberá lhe dar a liberdade necessária para você não pisar o risco, fique descansado. – Isabella podia imaginar aquele sorriso enviesado bailar no rosto de Jack. – Contudo, ela não ficará nada satisfeita em saber que perdeu o coração, ainda que entenda os motivos para o ter deixado fugir por entre os dedos._

_-Percalços acontecem; detalhes escapam-nos por entre os dedos. Em menos de pouco tempo iremos recuperar esse coração e…_

_-Deixar que Isabella acorde, já que ela é a pessoa indicada para amansar Davy Jones. – Jack ia retrucar, todavia Dalma antecipou-se. – Não se preocupe que nem ela ou a criança correram novamente riscos._

Isabella desviou um pouco o lençol e levou a mão ao encontro do baixo-ventre, afagando-a docemente à medida que sorria. Embora soubesse que Jack perdera o coração, acalentava-lhe o coração saber que ele estava a tentar protegê-las.

Novamente aquele barulho de solas gastas a fustigar o soalho a fez morder o lábio.

-Não me lembro de ter dado algum tipo de autorização para a senhorita se colocar a pé. – Asseverou ao passo que se aproximava dela.

-E eu não me recordo de precisar de uma. – Ela envolveu-se novamente no lençol e voltou-se para Jack, que se deteve perto da jovem com um fingido semblante autoritário. – Eu estou bem, precisava esticar as pernas antes que ficassem perras.

-Muito bem, mas somente por alguns minutos. – Isabella rolou os olhos e não deixou de lhe esboçar um sorriso sublime.

-Sim, capitão. – Suspirou e cravou as suas safiras nuns olhos negros escuros, intensos. – A quantos quilómetros estamos do Holandês Voador?

-Como é que… – Jack empinou a sobrancelha ao cruzar os braços.

-Posso estar temporariamente incapacitada, mas não surda. – A mão dele estalou sobre o seu próprio rosto, abanando a cabeça. – E não se preocupe que não estou aborrecida por ter perdido o coração, contudo devo-lhe avisar que estou igualmente pronta para a nova batalha que aí se avizinha…

-Oh, não, desta vez não. – À medida que lhe voltava costas, Jack gesticulava as mãos.

Deu duas passadas no incerto, sendo imediatamente seguido por uma incontestada Isabella.

-Porque não? – Mantinha o semblante cerrado pela maneira impassível do capitão. - Jack, por Deus, da última vez que você me subestimou, eu cheguei até Cuttler…

-E quase foi morta por ele. – O tom ressuava suave envolto de um pingo mordaz; deteve-se de rompante, fazendo-a igualmente parar de ímpeto a uma curta distância dele.

-Passaria novamente por tudo só para te manter vivo. - Sobrepôs a sua voz áspera à dele, apesar de terminar a frase num fio de voz.

Num movimento lento, ele voltou-se para fitar aqueles olhos brilhantes captarem os seus. Não podia arriscar novamente perdê-la. Mesmo sentindo uma torrente de lágrimas queimarem-lhe os olhos toldados e um silêncio incómodo envolver os dois, a jovem encarou-o prontamente, em forma de desafio. Desajeitadamente, o dorso da mão do capitão voou em direcção à face corada dela. Isabella fechou os olhos e, após inclinar a cabeça contra a mão de Jack, levou a sua ao encontro da dele e apertou-a suavemente.

-Eu quase vi a minha mulher morrer nos meus braços, por isso não me peça para rever essa cena outra vez. – Murmurou Jack pausadamente; o peito de Isabella avolumou-se de orgulho e emoção ao escutar tais palavras sinceras.

-Prometo que não verá, saberei actuar na altura certa sem nos colocar em risco. – Jack moveu os lábios para proferir algo, mas Isabella levou um dedo aos lábios dele. – Por favor, não me deixe de fora. Principalmente quando prometi libertar Bill Turner pela ajuda dele, além de incrementar ainda mais a promessa que Will lhe fez.

-É justo. – Agitou os ombros, manhoso, tentando arquitectar algo na sua cabeça para impedi-la de enfrentar tal perigo.

-Ainda bem que estamos de acordo. – Mordeu o lábio, vitoriosa. – E quando atacaremos?

-O mais cedo possível. Jack Sparrow nunca deixa os seus inimigos esperando.

Isabella sorriu com a observação dele e de repente escorregou a sua mão em volta do pescoço do capitão. Aproximou os seus lábios dos dele, mergulhando-os num impulso sôfrego. De imediato foi calidamente correspondida por Jack, que a beijou sem demora ao passo que suas mãos deslizavam sorrateiramente para a sua cintura. Vagarosamente, Jack conduziu-a em direcção à cama, onde a jovem lentamente se foi acomodando para recebê-lo em seus braços.

Jack não sabia como iriam correr as coisas, todavia queria ter mais uma vez aquela mulher a cingir o seu corpo, sentir o seu cheiro e provar o seu sabor. A farsa do velho Sparrow tinha sido desmascarado por ela, e somente ela parecia o conhecer de verdade, sobretudo quando se entregavam um ao outro de maneira sôfrega e entusiasta, deixando para trás o que ainda teriam de enfrentar.

**XxxXxxX**

Davy mantinha-se no popa de olhar perdido para o ponto negro que velejava a todo o pano em direcção ao seu navio enquanto a chuva o tomava de cima abaixo. Há menos de uma semana que o Pérola não rendia esforços para alcançar o Holandês Voador, e Davy conservava-se petrificado naquela popa a ver a distância a ser encurtada a cada dia que passava. Desde que abandonara Port Royal, a sua existência tinha sido reduzida a nada, especialmente quando vira a sua infanta ser morta pela segunda vez, só que desta vez em prol de outro homem. Outro amor. Como ela o tinha esquecido? Como ela tinha arriscado a sua vida por um outro pirata? Por Jack Sparrow? Apesar da raiva que sentia por ele, pela primeira vez sentia piedade por aquele pirata que tanto almejara possuir-lhe a alma. A dor da perda era tão infindável como o desejo da morrer consumido por essa dor.

Sabia que o Pérola vinha em busca de vingança. Contudo Davy não estava preparado para se entregar. Ainda tinha outra hipótese de reencontrar a sua infanta, nem que tivesse de esperar mais dois séculos para a reaver, e assim, viverem o seu amor. Já Jack, somente vivera para tê-la uma única vez. E talvez fosse isso que o iria matar. Talvez por isso fosse ter compaixão por aquela pobre alma e ajudá-lo a se entregar a um destino sem dor.

-Marujos, amainem as velas. – Bradou ao dar colossais passadas para se deter na ponte da popa. – Preparem o navio, vamos enfrentar o nosso destino de uma vez por todas e mostrar-lhes que Davy Jones não foge cobardemente de uma boa luta.

**XxxXxxX**

Pelos corredores do convés inferior, a marcha acelerada marcava os nervos e a apreensão do marujo que corria para alcançar o compartimento do capitão. Jack, que apertava a sua camisa para encimá-la com o casaco, fitou a porta, tal como Isabella que se tapou ainda mais com o cobertor, antes mesmo de o marujo bater incessantemente contra aquele pedaço de madeira. Isabella e Jack entreolharam-se, cautelosos, até Jack encaminhar-se para a porta e abrir uma pequena frincha para visualizar um atrapalhado Pintel.

-Onde há fogo, homem? – indagou Jack nos seus peculiares trejeitos.

-Capitão, o Holandês, o Holandês… - Pintel tentava recuperar o fôlego. – Abrandou.

-Maldição. – De esgueira fitou Isabella, que se mantinha de alerta com a novidade – Preparem os canhões e armas.

-Aye, capitão. – E desapareceu da mesma forma que tinha aparecido, como uma mancha de neblina enquanto a porta era fechada num pequeno abalo.

Jack apressou-se a pegar no casaco pousado na cadeira e a vestiu-o, sem se desprender daquele semblante indecifrável. Isabella apenas seguia os seus movimentos, inquieta, até se erguer da cama para se colocar entre Jack e a porta para trava-lo de avançar.

-Porquê essa desistência de Davy? Justamente agora? – Encarou-o atentamente para decifrar o seu rosto insondável.

-Talvez queira provar que não é um cobarde. – Fez um muxoxo e deu ombros.

-Muito bem, então eu vou vestir-me e ver o que ele quer. – Ela desviou-se dele e apressou-se até ao velho guarda roupa do capitão.

-Claro, demore o tempo que necessitar.

Sorrateiramente, ele caminhou em direcção à porta. Com a língua de fora, Jack tirou a chave da fechadura e cingiu a porta aberta silenciosamente, aproveitando a distracção dela. Deteve-se por entre a pequena fissura que tinha conseguido abrir e observou uma última vez uma Isabella atarefada a encontrar qualquer tipo de roupa própria para vestir. _Tola, _pensou ao abanar a cabeça. Pé ante pé, contornou a porta e fechou-a de relance, colocando velozmente a chave na fechadura e rodando-a numa volta completa.

Ao se aperceber do engano, Isabella esbugalhou os olhos e murmurou um "_não pode ser_". Atrapalhadamente, correu para a porta e, quando tentou abri-la, deparou-se com uma barreira impenetrável. Furiosa, deu dois puxões valentes à porta, mesmo sentindo uma dor insuportável consumir-lhe o ombro.

-Jack, abra a porta. Eu não estou brincando, por favor abra o raio da porta.

Do outro lado, de costas voltadas para a porta, Jack permanecia estático. Ao se certificar que a porta aguentaria com a fúria daquela mulher, fez um meneio de cabeça e avançou para o convés superior, permanecendo alheio aos berros contantes e pragas rogadas por Isabella. Após subir a escotilha, observou a situação ao seu redor; foi imediatamente inundado pelas pequenas gotículas que teimavam em cair do céu carregado de nuvens cinzentas. Elizabeth permanecia perto do mastro principal, sustentado a sua espada nas trémulas mãos ao passo que Will mantinha-se perto desta, apenas agarrado à rede e de pistola em punho. Na Proa, Anna Maria e Dalma fitavam a pouca distância que separava os navios, igualmente na posse de armas de fogo, prontas a atacar a qualquer momento. Os restantes, tal como Pintel, Marthy e Ragetti detinham-se perto dos canhões prontos a disparar. Os seus olhares incertos fitavam o capitão que se movia em direcção ao leme, onde Gibbs e Cotton dirigiam o navio, na companhia de John e Barbossa, que sustentava as suas duas habituais pistolas nas mãos cruzadas sobre o peito.

Os dois cruzaram olhares matreiros, tal como nos velhos tempos de pilhagem. Jack sorriu de canto e imitou os trejeitos de Barbossa ao cruzar os braços e deter-se perto de Gibbs, que manejava o leme.

-Ponto de situação? – Indagou ao reparar que cada vez mais se avizinhavam do Holandês Voador.

-Parece que vamos ter uma boa disputa. – Comentou Barbossa, mais animado que o habitual, rodando o gatilho por entre os dedos.

-Mais uma, para acrescentar ao nosso historial.

Em pouco tempo a distância foi encurtada, para satisfação de Jack que mantinha aquele sorriso preso à medida que desembainhava a sua espada. Ansiava o momento de gritar "fogo". Aquele maldito grito que estava preso há mais de um ano e que tivera oportunidade de o bradar da última vez em que ambos os navios se tinham cruzado. Na época em que aquele maldito ser anunciara a falsa morte de Isabella a meios de o obrigar a recuperar o coração, já que não podia pisar terra. Jack, cego de raiva, aceitara tal proposta em busca de vingança, pois sabia que Davy nunca conseguiria trazer Isabella à vida.

Hoje era diferente. Tinha Isabella ao seu lado; um Davy fragilizado e uma mudança de ventos aprazível para a vitória do Pérola. E ele pôde comprovar tal factos quando finalmente os navios se cruzaram e ficaram paralelos um ao outro.

-Meus caros, hoje é o dia em que os ventos mudaram para nos conceber a vitória. Eles estão a nosso favor. – Discursou num tom entusiasmado e elevado, para que todos o ouvissem. – E nós não iremos falhar esta oportunidade, savvy?

-Aye- Urraram todos num uníssono arrepiante enquanto meneavam os seus equipamentos de ataque no ar.

-FOGOOO. – Ao citar tal ordem, Jack elevou a espada em riste.

O som estridente e cheio de vida soou no ar, espalhando ao seu redor um manto de destruição. Do outro navio, da boca dos canhões voou igualmente um projétil vivaz. Ragetti e Marty praticamente desviaram-se do caminho daquela bala ao atirarem-se para o chão negro do navio.

No meio da confusão que tomava conta daquele espaço, e da nuvem de fumo que cingia o ambiente tormentoso, Jack conseguiu visualizar Davy Jones do outro lado da espeça nuvem. Uma maré de cordames bailavam no ar, numa dança entrecruzada, cada um carregando um novo adversário para os membros do pérola enfrentarem. Aproveitando a distração de todos, Jack correu em direcção a um cordame usado e voou sobre as águas do caribe e aterrou de joelhos no Holandês Voador. Em questão de segundos, uma mancha negra e volumosa surgiu à sua frente.

-Com que então voltamos a nos encontrar, Jack Sparrow.

-Penso que não irei tomar muito do seu tempo. – Ergueu-se num pulo desajeitado e sacudiu as vestes, fingindo-se imperturbável à presença de Davy. – Só vim em busca do coração e depois irei embora para nunca mais nos voltamos a cruzar.

Jack moveu-se descontraidamente ao som da gargalhada de Davy, que estendeu um tentáculo para o deter. Um esgar de nojo preencheu o rosto do capitão. Afastou-se um pouco daquele contacto, especialmente quando viu Davy esboçar um sorriso áspero.

-Sabe, eu percebo-o. – Jack estreitou o olhar sobre um Davy que o cingia lentamente. – Não é fácil perder a mulher que amamos, verdade? – A atenção de Davy permanecia imperturbável, contudo o seu olhar era composto por laivos de raiva. – A dor é algo que nos corrói por dentro, aniquila cada célula do nosso corpo e nos transforma num ser insignificante para o mundo que não quer saber do quão destruído você se sente. Num monstro desprovido de sentimentos. – Deteve-se de frente para Jack, entortando o pescoço, com uma centelha de excitação. - E aqui está você. – Abriu os braços numa menção à presença de Jack. – Não na figura de um monstro como eu me tornei, mas talvez para me pedir que tenha compaixão pela sua dor e tome a sua alma.

-Ou para colocar mãos no seu coração e pedir que a traga até aqui. – Agora era a vez de Jack, ele sentia essa reviravolta; cingiu Davy num passo arrastado e manhoso, gesticulando abertamente. – Eu perdi a pirata que a sua infanta se tornou, mas você a perdeu duas vezes. Não é irónico o destino? – Esbracejou, com o sarcasmo a entoar nos ouvidos de Davy. – Alguém que lutou por um amor intemporal e se transformou na sombra do que outrora fora um homem. Um monstro que espera ser amado, caso a sua amada volte a reencarnar. E se daqui a um, dois, cinco séculos ela te voltar a trocar? E o pior: e se ela não quiser amá-lo pelo monstro que é? – O seu olhar fechou-se numa pequena fenda, provocador, ao passo que se imobilizada perto de Davy. – Afinal, quem tem mais motivos para querer findar com a sua vida?

-O que você quer, Sparrow? – Rosnou entre dentes, sentindo o peso daquelas devastadoras palavras.

Jack aproximou-se do que seria o ouvido de Davy e, com a ponta dos dedos, arrastou um tentáculo para o lado, soprando um mordaz:

-Ter compaixão pela sua alma e juntá-lo à sua amada.

Davy petrificou quando Jack penetrou impetuosamente a sua espada no meio da barriga dele, cravando-a com força. Nesse exacto momento, Jack desatou a correr e dirigiu-se para a primeira porta que apareceu. Fechou-a de relance, num estampido grosseiro e apercebeu-se que estava na cabine de Davy. Um órgão gasto pelo tempo e com musgo que ganhara pela humidade de nunca ter sido limpo, encontrava-se no centro da cabine, encostado à parede que seria uma enorme janela tapada pelo majestoso instrumento. Em cima deste, um baú metálico e ferrugento mantinha-se depositado, entreaberto. O pulsar de algo vibrante suava naquele compartimento intacto, esquecido da batalha que se defrontava do outro lado da porta.

-Aí está você, pequeno diabrete.

**XxxXxxX**

Elizabeth desferia um golpe profundo num dos monstro que se atrevera a defrontar com um pequeno machado, quebrando-lhe o braço num pequeno movimento. Todavia, sua atenção recaiu sobre Will, que tentava se esgueirar do meio da confusão para perto da amurada. Ao estranhar tal atitude, moveu-se para ir ao seu encontro, dando um encontrão ao monstro que a ia atacar com o outro braço apto.

-Will. – Berrou ela ao conseguir alcançá-lo e agarrá-lo bruscamente pelo braço. – Não está pensando colocar-se na toca do lobo, pois não? – Ele recuou dois passos e enterrou a mão por entre o mar indomável dos cabelos loiros de Elizabeth e achegou-a mais para perto de si ao impeli-la pela nuca.

-Tenho de aproveitar esta manobra de diversão e salvar o meu pai.– Encostou a testa dele à dela, à medida que seus hálitos quase se tornavam num só. - É o único jeito que tenho de cumprir a promessa, meu amor.

-Então, pelo amor de Deus, tome cuidado. – A voz dela vibrava pelo temor que seu coração sentia.

-Eu voltarei sempre para você. – A emoção tomou conta dela, porém o seguinte, fez o seu coração falhar uma batida: - Quer casar comigo?

-Eu não acho que seja a melhor altura para falamos disso. – Retrucou ao fitar propositadamente o sitio onde estavam.

-Talvez isto a faça mudar de ideias…

Com aquela declaração, ele deslizou a outra mão pela cintura da mulher e encurtou finalmente o espaço que os separava. Por fim, após deslumbrar o cintilar dos seus olhos, Will mergulhou os seus entreabertos lábios nos dela, movendo-os sofregamente contra os de Elizabeth. Aquele gosto era misturado com o salgado das gotículas que insistentemente os acariciava à medida que caiam do céu. De forma serena, ele deteve-se e depositou-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça e voltou-se para agarrar o primeiro cordame e saltar para o outro navio.

Aproveitando a confusão instaurada e a nuvem de fumo que cingia o ar, Will agachou-se e percorreu uma curta área até encontrar a escotilha. Sem ninguém ver, ele praticamente deslizou pelas escadas e, ao ver-se sozinho, deslocou-se o mais rápido que podia por entre estreitos e malcheirosos corredores. Ao descer outro molhe de escadas, deparou-se com a única vela bruxelenta acesa naquele deque. A penumbra daquele corredor fê-lo abrandar o passo ao mesmo tempo que via uma sombra recostada sobre a parede da sela húmida.

-Pai. – Apressou-se até ao gradeamento e aninhou-se. – Você está bem?

-Will? – A voz saia rouca e cansada; Bill endireitou-se para encarar o filho.

O estado maltrapilha e maltratado em que o pai se encontrava fez Will perceber que ele fora severamente castigado por algo que fizera. Os seus punhos apertaram-se com tanta força que sentiu as mãos gelarem.

-Maldita memória, pare de me pregar partidas. – murmurou ao bater na cabeça insistentemente.

-Pai, sou eu. – Will agarrou a mão do pai, que estranhou o toque e arregalou os olhos.

-Meu Deus, é mesmo você? Não me diga que Davy o apanhou de novo? – O tom era uma mistura entre o receio e a admiração.

-Não, eu vim buscar você, tal como prometi. – Ao se erguer, tirou a pistola do cinturão e fez mira para a fechadura. Após engatilhar a pistola, disparou num tiro certeiro, o que fez a porta balançar. – O Pérola atacou o Holandês, por isso você está perto de ser livre.

Will entrou dentro da sela e ajudou Bill a erguer-se do chão frio e sem vida. Com alguma dificuldade, Bill colocou-se de pé, mas logo conseguiu acompanhar o passo do filho.

-Como eu almejei tanto este dia.

-Agora só temos que sair daqui antes que alguém nos descubra.

**XxxXxxX**

Com os dedos a mimicar sobre o ar, Jack permanecia com o seu olhar compenetrado no coração, pronto a pegar neste. Porém, a porta imediatamente cedeu quando Davy apareceu do outro lado. Tomado pelo impulso, Jack fechou o cofre e agarrou-o contra o seu corpo.

-Pensava que me detinha por quanto tempo? – Muito lentamente, Davy foi demovendo a espada da barriga e atirou-a para o chão, junto dos pés de Jack.

O capitão permaneceu imóvel, com o olhar a varrer o capitão do Holandês, a porta e a espada que se encontrava perto de si. O plano era simples. Pegar na espada, sair dali a correr e conseguir um momento para cravar a espada naquele maldito órgão pulsante. Simples demais para se tornar desastroso, ponderou Jack ao empinar a sobrancelha que, como pé, conseguiu atirar a espada ao ar e apanhá-la num único movimento.

-Desista Jack Sparrow, você nunca conseguirá o que quer. – Atiçou Davy, que enviesou o canto do seu lábio, maldoso.

-Você está se esquecendo de um pequeno grande pormenor… eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow.

Dito aquilo empunhou a espada e atacou Davy. Este teve tempo suficiente para desembainhar a sua espada e travar o golpe que Jack desferira contra si. Impulsionado por Jack, Davy cedeu naquela dança de passos distintos e abalou-se para fora da cabine, sendo ambos recebidos pela chuva que cada vez caia com mais força. Como se tentasse arrefecer os ânimos. Inevitavelmente, os dois emaranharam-se num duelo que não parecia ter um final previsível, especialmente quando a chuva lhes dificultava os movimentos e lhes turvava a visão.

Com o cobre a rebombar na sua mão, Jack travava os golpes que Davy tão veementemente manejava contra si. Contudo, quando apanhou um golpe em falso de Davy, aproveitou para correr em direcção ao mastro principal, onde cortou uma das cordas que prendiam a vela. Num ápice de segundos, já se encontrava no topo da vela ao passo que uma enorme onda cobria o navio.

-É assim que pensa fugir com o coração?

Jack foi apanhado de surpresa quando se apercebeu que Davy permanecia mesmo atrás de si. Numa passada desajeitada, arrastou-se para longe daquele monstro ao passo que a gargalhada dele entoava nos seus ouvidos.

-Pelo menos tenho o cofre sobre minha posse, e você? – Balançou o cofre diante dos olhos de Davy, que fervilharam de raiva, tal como os seus irrequietos tentáculos.

-Raios te partam, JACK SPARROW. – Com um grito, Davy atacou novamente Jack, que já contava com aquele ataque. – Irá me dar um enorme prazer matar você e aí, nossa dívida estará definitivamente saudada.

Jack ia aparando os golpes grosseiros que Davy ia desferindo sem piedade alguma. As espadas iam se tocando ferozmente ao mesmo tempo que eram dados golpes de baixo para cima e por vezes de direita para a esquerda a temos de desarmarem o adversário. Mas o mais difícil era ganhar equilíbrio na vela, naquela dança grosseira. Jack estava tão concentrado naquele duelo que ainda não tinha arranjado nenhum plano para sair dali. Sabia que precisava de um, mas nada lhe ocorria.

**XxxXxxX**

Ao se aperceber que Jack precisava de ajuda, primeiramente Will auxiliou o seu pai a apanhar o cordame. Os dois saltaram com sucesso até ao Pérola, onde foram recebidos por Elizabeth e Dalma, que os ajudaram a levantar.

-Ponto de situação?

-Já dominamos alguns dos servos de Davy. – Tratou Elizabeth de comunicar, fitando atentamente Bill, que permanecia meio aluado de tudo à sua volta. – Como ele está?

-Meio fragilizado, Davy o torturou. – Apertou o ombro ao pai; este sorriu abertamente.

-Eu posso levá-lo para os aposentos…

-Não, minha querida, eu estou bem. – Retrucou, e, num sussurro para Will, proferiu: - Sua noiva é linda. – Elizabeth corou, não sabendo como Bill tivera posse daquela informação.

-Falta-nos agora saber como Jack vai se desenrascar das mãos de Davy. – Elizabeth apontou para o mastro do Holandês Voador, onde apenas se viam duas figuras enegrecidas moverem-se com tamanha frequência.

-Eu vou ajudá-lo…

-Não. Chegou o momento de soltarmos o nosso trunfo. – Dalma cravou os seus olhos em Bill. – Com certeza ainda conhece este navio, certo? – Ele anuiu prontamente. – Vá até aos aposentos de Jack e abra a porta com a chave lá depositada na fechadura. Simplesmente faça isso.

Elizabeth e Will entreolharam-se, confusos, sem entenderem aquele pedido. Porque queria Dalma que Bill fosse ter com Isabella, se ela ainda permanecia em convalescença? Sobretudo grávida? O primeiro pensamento de Will foi meramente o facto de que Jack não iria gostar nada da ideia.

Sem questionar mais nada, Bill encaminhou-se para a sua tarefa ainda conseguindo escutar a voz sussurrada de Will:

-Tia Dalma, tem certeza que…

Contudo, preferiu não saber mais nada e desceu a escotilha, virando no primeiro corredor à direita. A primeira porta era, sem sombra de dúvida, os aposentos de Jack e, como Dalma dissera, a chave permanecia lá, pronta a ser rodada e a soltar o suposto trunfo para derrotar finalmente Davy. Com todo o cuidado, rodou a chave e ouviu um clique e abriu a porta num rangido, apercebendo-se que o compartimento estava vazio. Decidiu entrar, reticente, até se aperceber que uma sombra ganhava espaço nas suas costas. Voltou-se de rompante, perto de apreciar uma jovem moça com uma espada em riste, pronta a derramar o sangue do seu adversário. Todavia, a espada ficou suspensa, quando ela se apercebeu de quem se tratava.

-Senhor Bill. – A admiração envolvia-se com um misto de ternura e surpresa.

Ela atirou a espada ao chão e abraçou Bill. Bootstraps retribuiu carinhosamente aquele abraço, voltando a ter a sua filha nos seus braços, sã e salva, apesar das circunstâncias não serem as mais propícias.

-Tive tanto receio que Davy lhe pudesse ter feito mal. Não houve um dia que não pensasse voltar ao Holandês Voador e libertá-lo, mas para isso tinha de ter o coração nas minhas mãos para poder tal proeza. – A preocupação era notória na sua voz.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. O seu ir.. Will me libertou. – Sorriu ao acariciar o rosto da jovem.

-E Jack, já conseguiu o coração?

-Ele já tem o cofre, mas Davy não lhe deu uma brecha para ele o apunhalar…

-Eu vou distrai-lo, talvez Jack consiga algo improvisado. – Sem pensar duas vezes, tal como um pássaro engaiolado, Isabella pegou na espada e desatou a correr pelo corredor fora.

Ao sair da escotilha, procurou Jack por todo o lado. Seus olhos varriam ansiosamente o convés em busca de feridos conhecido, ou talvez de um Jack derrotado. Até que a sua atenção recaiu sobre onde todos os pares de olhos permaneciam depositados: no mastro do Holandês Voador. Lá em cima, Jack ainda se mantinha firme, contudo, no momento em que ela o fitou, o capitão do Pérola Negra acabara de se desequilibrar do mastro e, quando pensava que ele ia cair, reprimiu um grito ao levar a mão à boca. A sorte de Jack foi Davy ter agarrado a tempo uma alça do baú.

-Jack, Jack, você acaba sempre nas minhas mãos.

-JACK. - Berrou Isabella, conseguindo de ter a atenção dos dois sobre si.

Davy enrijeceu ao contemplá-la, viva, no navio do seu inimigo número um. Ela tinha sobrevivido, por isso é que Jack se encontrava tão tranquilo. Novamente tinha sido trapaceado por aquele pirata sem escrúpulos. Aquele verme. Já Jack via ali o seu momento triunfal para se desenrascar dos tentáculos daquele monstro. Apesar de ir novamente contra as suas ordens, a aparição de Isabella tinha sido no exacto momento em que precisava de uma manobra para distrair Davy. Soltou o seu peculiar sorriso malicioso e retrucou:

-E você acaba sempre por ser enganado por mim – Deu, então, um empurrão a Davy e segurou-se a uma das cordas que estavam soltas.

Nela, Jack conseguiu ganhar balanço e aterrou no seu convés, ainda que caíra numa altura de dois metros. Tombado no chão, e com a mão ainda fechada sobre a alça do baú, viu o vislumbre de Isabella de joelhos ao seu lado e ao lado do baú.

-Jack, o coração. – Com cuidado, a jovem abriu o baú para ver se o coração estava realmente lá.

-É, eu estou bem, não me dói nada, apenas uma pontada aqui nas minhas costas, mas escusa de se preocupar assim tanto comigo. – Ironizou ao ver que Isabella estava mais preocupada com o coração do que com ele.

-Como diz sempre, você desenrasca-se sempre não é verdade? – De repente outro vulto apareceu, o que a fez erguer-se como se tivesse uma mola em seus pés. – Davy Jones!

-Constância. –Murmurou num fio de voz ao contemplar uma pálida Isabella.

Aquela mulher morena que mexera com o buraco existente no seu peito, estava ali, viva, com o mesmo receio que tivera desde o primeiro dia que a vira. Talvez Jack tivesse razão. Por mais anos que esperasse pela sua infante, ela nunca o iria reconhecer. A não ser…

-Afaste-se. – Pediu Isabella fechando o cofre, ao passo que Davy guardava a espada para não a assustar.

Davy procurou por entre os seus tentáculos uma caixinha de música e abriu-a num único gesto. Aquela música que outrora arrepiara Isabella, hoje dava-lhe uma força inexplicável, como se algo dentro de si tomasse conta do seu ser. De repente, suas pupilas dilataram e ficaram escuras o suficiente para trespassa o seu azul distinto. Em passos lentos, agora firmes e calmos, aproximou-se de Davy. Todos ficaram apreensivos, sobretudo Jack, que se ia levantar. Todavia, Dalma o deteve.

Ao chegar perto dele, Isabella aflorou um basto sorriso e pegou na caixinha.

-Nunca te olvidó dela – O seu idioma espanhol fluía tão perfeitamente que fez Jack espremer o olhar sobre a cena.

-Como poderia esquecer? Desde a sua morte que nunca a larguei. Tive sempre à espera de um sinal seu, um sinal da sua presença e nada. – A esperança de Davy florescia como um jovem enamorado; tinha acertado na forma como a traria de volta para si e isso, nem o Jack lhe podia tirar. – Pensei que se tinha esquecido de mim.

-Lo siento si no te dei ningún señal, pero como ves, estoy en un cuerpo que no eres mío e ay cumplido com mi promesa."

-Agora podemos ficar juntos… - O seu tentáculo roçou nos cabelos negros da jovem.

-Como siempre hay soñado, cariño." – Retrucou Isabella ao acariciar o tentáculo dele, com seu sorriso preso nos lábios.

-E ele? – Apontou para Jack Sparrow, um homem confuso com aquela cena estranha que passava diante dos seus olhos incrédulos. – Você o ama?

-No. Eres um tonto, si pensara que yo lo amaba. – A serenidade e prontidão de Isabella aturdiram Jack.

Aquela não era a sua Isabella. Ela não se arriscaria tanto a fazer passar pela infanta. Ou se arriscaria? Porém, o brilho do olhar dela estava diferente, mais carregado. Como se estivesse em transe devido à música. Isso era um sinal de que Constância certamente havia tomado o corpo de Isabella. E se a quisesse levar para longe da sua vida e recuperar a antiga forma de Davy, para reviver o amor que não pudera viver? Atafulhado de pensamentos, cada um a borbulhar na sua mente como água escaldada, Jack ergueu-se e decidiu intervir ao avançar sobre Davy e cortar o tentáculo que prendia a caixinha de música.

-Nem por cima do meu cadáver.

Esta rebolou para longe e fechou-se num clique, o que fez Isabella chocalhar a cabeça freneticamente e sentir-se estranhamente zonza naquele momento. Como tinha chegado até perto de Davy? Viu-o guinchar de dor, agarrado a um toco de um tentáculo enquanto Jack se mantinha a uma ínfima distância de ambos. Numa passada discreta, Isabella aproveitou o facto de Davy estar distraído e afastou-se para perto do baú que Jack deixara no chão.

-Bravo Jack, conseguiu ferir-me . – Davy colocou a sua espada em riste e retrucou: - Mas você não ficará vivo por muito tempo, seu pirata desprezível.

Ao vê-lo mover-se com tamanha decisão sobre Jack, Isabella abriu a caixa e apreciou por breves segundos o bater frenético do coração. A jovem pegou nele sem grande aparato e, numa questão de tempo, viu Will, Dalma e Elizabeth aninhados perto de si

-Eu não sei que desejos hei-de pedir. – Confusa, ela fitou-os de soslaio em busca de auxílio para aquela questão.

-Peça para que Port Royal seja reconstruida após a batalha defrontada lá. – Ela anuiu e repetiu exactamente cada palavra proferida por um Will atento ao duelo que se realizava diante deles

Um feixe de luz forte pulsou no coração, fazendo-o vibrar ainda mais do que já latejava. Ao se aperceber do acontecido, Davy estancou no seu local e arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se traído. Um berro gutural desprendeu-se da sua garganta e a todo o custo, tentou alcançar Isabella, contudo tanto Jack, como Barbossa que se tinha juntado para ajudá-lo, tentavam impedi-lo de tal avanço.

-Peça a presença do rei e do governador Swann em Port Royal agora. – Isabella proferiu o desejo e outro raio pulsou no coração.

-Jack, tem algum desejo que queira?

Isabella ponderou se estaria certo dar-lhe o último desejo. Talvez ele decidisse tornar-se imortal, ou algo pomposo para si. Não estaria à espera que ele abdicasse dessas ambições por ela, mesmo assim, seria justo para Jack, já que ele era pirata e a sua natureza era essa.

-Não, darling, já possuiu tudo o que tenho – Proferiu ao desviar a sua atenção, por breves minutos, para si.

-Desejo descobrir o meu verdadeiro pai. – Pediu Isabella e, após o ultimo feixe de luz, Isabella apunhalou o coração com a espada num urro selvagem.

-NÃOOOOO! – Berrou Davy cambaleando e com a mão no sítio onde estaria o coração. -Eu te amo, sempre vou te amar. – Davy cravou os seus olhos numa Isabella determinada.

Segundo a segundo, o coração ia palpitando lentamente até que deu a sua última batida. Vários pares de olhos focaram-se em Davy. Este, acabou por debruçar-se na amurada e cair como um peso morto no oceano. Das mãos de Isabella, o coração deslizou até ao chão, já inerte, ao mesmo tempo que a jovem desfalecia nos braços de Will.

Jack arregalou os olhos, fitou ansiosamente Dalma, que se mantinha série, e aproximou-se de Isabella. Colocou o dedo indicador e o médio sobre o pescoço da jovem e respirou fundo ao se aperceber que o coração dela ainda batia.

-Não se preocupe, ela está bem. – Uma voz feminina fez toda a gente fincar o olhar numa espécie de neblina que rondava o convés.

Essa neblina começou a ganhar as formas de uma mulher esbelta, pálida e extremamente cadavérica. Ao lado da jovem, um robusto e possante homem foi igualmente delineado através da neblina. Dois jovens encontravam-se presentes no convés, ambos de mãos dadas. Jack apertou a espada contra os seus dedos, mas Dalma colocou-lhe a mão no braço, afirmando:

-Calma, eles não nos farão mal. Eles vieram em paz.

-Só vim buscar a minha infanta e partir finalmente em paz. –

Jack apercebeu-se de que aquele era, nem mais nem menos, Davy Jones na sua forma humana. Bem, nem tanto humana, já que aquilo era apenas um fantasma do que Davy fora um dia.

-Então, sem rancor? Sem mágoas? Nossas divergências serão esquecidas? – Indagou Jack ao embainhar a espada, sem descruzar o olhar do de Davy.

-Se não fosse por você e aquela jovem, eu nunca me teria reunido com a minha amada, por isso, só lhe devo agradecer. – Davy fez uma espécie de vénia.

-Gracias por tudo. – Constância fez uma mesura de cabeça a Davy e este assentiu. Numa fracção de segundos, ambos desapareceram, tal como tinham aparecido.

-Agora sim, ambos poderão ficar juntos e ter a paz que necessitam. Ninguém os impedirá de ficarem juntos, nem neste mundo nem no outro… – Concluiu Dalma ao pegar no coração e lançá-lo ao mar.

**Oiiii gente**

**Sei que demorei muito, mas o meu pc tem andado avariado. Quanto ao capítulo, confesso que me inspirei no trailer do terceiro filme, pois há lá cenas demasiado boas e que estou ansiosa por ver. O que vale é que daqui a duas semanas já estaremos sentados no cinema a seguir ansiosamente a terceira parte eheh.**

**Kadzinha:** Eu também tirei nega no teste de matemática, mas já consegui recuperar, espero que você também. Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo.

**Fini Felton: **Vês mana, não matei a Isabella lool, eu tenho as minhas pancas, mas sou pela paz e pelo amor loool eheh… Adoro-te muito:P

**Likha Sparrow: **Pronto, eu não matei a Isabella, e não sabe o quanto eu fico contente por você gostar dessa personagem rsrs. E quanto á sua pergunta de como iria matar Davy Jones, acho que neste capitulo você encontra a resposta rsrsrs

**Jane: **Os monstros que atormentam Jack, nunca acabam, não é á toa que ele é o capitão mais conhecido do Caribe

**Gabriela Black: **É, está acabando, mas já estou a preparar uma continuação, apesar de não gostar muito do que escrevi ate agora rsrs. Pois é, dia 25 de Maio já teve mais longe…só de pensar que faltam praticamente 2 semanas, até dá vontade de pular de alegria rsrs

**Acho que para o próximo não demorarei tanto a postar.**

**Fiquem bem… até ao próximo capitulo**

**Taty Black**


	28. Maldição indesejada

Capitulo 27

Maldição indesejada

Tal como a nuvem que cingira o Pérola Negra, no Holandês Voador uma sombra translucida abraçava cada monstro ali presente. Todas as suas conchas, algas e outras espécies marinhas deslizavam pelo corpo dos homens, revitalizados pela esperança de poderem voltar a ser comuns humanos outra vez. Todos fitavam-se, incrédulos, analisando-se meticulosamente cada pormenor do seu corpo, da cor da sua pele e, especialmente, o paladar de algo que não fosse o sabor marinho.

Estavam finalmente livres. Já não eram sombras daquilo que foram. E tudo graças ao benfeitor que apunhalara o coração do monstro que os prendera ali contra a sua vontade.

Do Pérola, Gibbs apreciava essa mudança, com os braços cruzados. O semblante permanecia fechado, com uma dúvida cruel a preencher cada ruga da sua expressão. A se aperceber da rigidez do primeiro imediato, que não se juntara à celebração da derrota de Davy, Barbossa aproximou-se e deteve-se ao lado de Gibbs, com o olhar igualmente virado para o que se passava no Holandês Voador.

-Quantos deles almejaram tal destino? – Indagou Barbossa ao repousar as mãos sobre a amurada.

-Muitos, suponho. Contudo o preço será demasiado alto para quem os libertou. – Barbossa enrugou a testa e desviou a atenção para Gibbs, que permanecia inalterado. – Reza a lenda que quem apunhasse o coração de Davy Jones, ficaria como actual capitão do Holandês Voador, até novo sangue ser derramado.

-Isso quer dizer que… - Barbossa e Gibbs entreolharam-se e o primeiro imediato fez um meneio de cabeça.

-Foi Isabella quem o apunhalou, logo será ela a capitã. – Quem completou a reflexão foi Dalma; a feiticeira colocou-se no entre os dois homens com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Você sabia disso o tempo todo e não nos disse? – Acusou Gibbs ao formar um punho com a mão. Dalma encarou-o, sem nada dizer. – Claro que sabia, você sabe tudo. Porque raios não contou isso a ninguém?

-Você também sabia e não abriu a boca para expor a sua incerteza…

-Porque era uma velha lenda do mar, sua velhaca. – Aproximou-se da mulher, puxou-a até si pelo braço e rosnou-lhe ao ouvido: - Que Deus tenha piedade da sua alma quando Jack descobrir o que você aprontou. – E largou-a bruscamente; a expressão de Dalma nunca se alterou à medida que Gibbs se afastava em passadas largas.

-Eu salvei-vos Gibbs, tal como Elizabeth fez no passado, por isso, não me julguem. – Proferiu, porém o que recebeu foi um impropério vindo do primeiro imediato.

-Isso é verdade? – murmurou Barbossa ainda incrédulo; Dalma apenas anuiu num pequeno trejeito de cabeça. – Além do derrame de sangue, não haverá nada que se possa fazer para ela se livrar de tal destino?

-Poderá haver outra hipótese, caso a tripulação a decline como capitã. – Ela deu ombros, continuando petrificada como uma estátua.

-E se ela recusar ser capitã? – Barbossa fitou-a de canto, sem conseguir encará-la.

-Bom, então ela será amaldiçoada….

-Porque não contou isso?

-No dia em que curei Isabella, tive o vislumbre do que poderia acontecer caso ela apunhalasse o coração de Davy. Pelos Deuses que quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta para contar a Jack, apareceu-me Hermes do outro lado da porta, avisando-me para não interferir mais no decorrer da vida dos humanos, ou tirar-me-ia os poderes e me reduziria a uma mera humana. – Dalma suspirou e baixou ligeiramente o queixo. – Estou demasiado absorvida pelos meus poderes para me livrar deles, é como respirar. Ficar sem eles, seria morrer. – Respirou fundo e concluiu: - Nunca ninguém irá perceber.

-Jack com certeza que não. – Barbossa absorveu uma boa quantidade de ar.

Nem queria supor o que Jack faria quando descobrisse tal facto. Iria sentir-se traído, não compreendendo a verdadeira razão que levara Dalma a esconder-lhe isso. Todavia, Dalma não parecia disposta a se defender; muito pelo contrário. E isso preocupava-o.

XxxXxxX

Na cabine de Jack, o silêncio reinava naquele cubículo. Isabella permanecia sentada, com as mãos entrelaçadas e descaídas sobre os joelhos afastados, com os olhos cravados em Gibbs, que se movia de um lado para o outro. Já Jack, igualmente sentado, espremia o olhar sobre o primeiro imediato. Desde que Gibbs o convocara, juntamente com Isabella, que mal abrira a boca para falar, limitando-se apenas a andar de um lado para o outro, como um tresloucado.

-Com tantas voltas, vai acabar por me deixar zonzo homem. – Proferiu, por fim, Jack ao esbracejar. – Quer ir directamente ao assunto? Ou será preciso pedir um requerimento ao rei?

-Jack, não trago boas notícias. – murmurou, num rasgo de voz, ao fitar Isabella; a jovem sentiu um batimento falhar com a pressão daquelas palavras enquanto um arrepio a absorvia.

-O que há de errado? – num impulso, ela ergueu-se da cadeira e colocou-se em frente de Gibbs para o deter – Ainda é Davy Jones?

-Não propriamente. – retrucou num tom monocórdio; teve, então, a audácia de pegar na mão da jovem, o que fez Jack empinar a sobrancelha. – Tem mais a ver consigo.

-Raios, homem, desembuche. – Jack contestou ao rodar a garrafa de rum entre os dedos.

-Não sei por que carga d'água Dalma omitiu isto, mas o certo é que depois de ter apunhalado o coração de Davy, o seu destino ficou automaticamente traçado naquele navio do Holandês Voador. Caso decline tal tarefa, as consequências serão devastadoras. – Concluiu Gibbs ao desviar o olhar da jovem, sem coragem de enfrentar as futuras emoções dela.

-O quê? – murmurou num fio de voz quase inaudível ao encontrar o olhar igualmente confuso de Jack. – Por que ela escondeu isso?

-Talvez não tenha dito nada por saber do seu enorme desejo de possuir um navio e de ser capitã. – Mordaz, Jack pousou a garrafa num baque seco, ergueu-se e contornou a mesa, batendo palmas. – Bravo, capitã, conseguiu seu intento.

Chocada pelo seu comportamento áspero, Isabella rangeu os dentes e, de forma bruta, largou a mão do primeiro imediato. Com um passo apressado, deteve-se sobre Jack e os dois ficaram frente a frente, cada um cravado com uma expressão dolorosa no seu rosto. Trémula, Isabella apontou-lhe o dedo ao peito de Jack, que se manteve impassível, porém pungente.

-Por acaso acha que eu sabia disto? – Rosnou com a fúria a borbulhar sobre a sua pele fria. – Pensa que eu tenho prazer de ficar subjugada num navio onde passei maior parte do meu inferno pessoal? Querer ter a liberdade de circulação e ficar presa a um cargo de capitã de um navio que nunca desejei? Ficar longe de você? – A mão trémula foi de encontro aos lábios entreabertos. – Se pensa isso, então você é um idiota.

-Dalma poderá saber algum modo para você poder renunciar esse cargo…- Gibbs tentou amenizar o ambiente tenso, sentindo-se a mais naquela discussão.

-Não sei se poderei confiar novamente nessa mulher. – Isabella fitava intensamente os olhos negros e indecifráveis do seu opositor.

Abanou, então, a cabeça e num resfolegar Isabella abraçou o próprio corpo e moveu-se até à janela para apreciar a chuva miudinha que batia contra o vidro. Era como se tivesse agarrada numa teia a Davy Jones, ou até mesmo àquele navio. Sim, já almejara ser capitã, não depender das ordens de ninguém. Contudo, agora era diferente. Finalmente amava alguém, que desajeitadamente lhe retribuía e ia ter um filho. Tudo o que mais necessitava neste momento era estabilidade.

Num urro desesperado, Isabella fechou o punho e lançou-o contra a madeira negra do parapeito da janela, com a respiração descompassada. Não importava o quanto lhe doesse aquela mão dolorosamente ferida, mas nada doía mais como a possibilidade de se afastar de uma vida quase perfeita. Queria chorar por recordações ainda mal desenhadas na sua mente de um futuro irresistível junto de Jack, porém não ia deixar que suas emoções a dominassem. O ambiente estava demasiado carregado naquele cubículo, quase subjugando-a contra o chão. A jovem sentia um olhar depositado sobre as suas costas, como se as incendiasse.

Numa volta, a jovem volteou e fitou Gibbs, pedindo:

-Sr. Gibbs, vá chamá-la.

Não foi preciso Gibbs se mover, pois a pessoa do outro lado da porta parecia estar à espera para actuar. Após bater à porta, Dalma não esperou autorização para entrar, abrindo-a de rompante para se deparar com três pares de olhos cravados em si. Cada um expressava-se à sua maneira, contudo, foi o olhar de Isabella que mais a atingiu. Era como se um projéctil estivesse pronto a ser lançado. E na verdade, foi apenas uma questão de segundos até ela ranger os dentes e se lançar sobre Dalma, como um predador que esperava ansiosamente para capturar a sua presa.

Dalma não se moveu um milímetro, principalmente quando viu Isabella ser apreendida pelos braços de Jack. Mesmo diante das enraivecidas cotoveladas, ou dos saltos frenéticos que Isabella dava para se soltar, Jack conseguiu segurar a jovem enfurecida, que berrava em pelo vento para a largar. Nos minutos seguintes, a sala foi preenchida pela presença de vários piratas que observavam a cena sem saber o que pensar.

Will, Elizabet, Bill, John e Barbossa foram os últimos a entrar fitando Jack, confusos. Este apenas abanou a cabeça.

-Sua bruxa, porque não me deixou morrer ao invés de me condenar a este destino? Porquê? – Berrava a cada instigação, sem intenções de se acalmar.

-O que raios aconteceu? – Indagou Elizabeth num murmurar.

-Lendas do mar que tomaram o seu propósito. – Barbossa retrucou sem tirar os olhos de Dalma.

-Você sempre teve um toque do destino em si, Isabella Turner. – Isabella olhou circunspecta para Dalma e os seus movimentos vacilaram.

-O quê? – Proferiu num resfolgar, detendo finalmente os movimentos dos braços; a sua atenção voou para Bill Turner que abriu ligeiramente a boca. – Como disse?

-Todos lá para fora, isto é um assunto de família. – Pediu Gibbs ao esbracejar para espantar todos os que estavam a mais, que continuavam sem perceber o propósito daquele cenário aparatoso.

Na sala ficaram somente oito pessoas, cada uma consumida pelo silêncio constrangedor que os prendia. Mais calma, Isabella bracejou uma última vez para se livrar das correntes imaginárias que a prendiam e aproximou-se a passos curtos de Bill, que se mantinha de cabeça baixa.

-O que pretende com isso? – A voz arrastada de Isabella quebrou o ambiente agreste.

-Peço que não me julgue, somente por ter seguido ordens de Hermes, que me impediu de me intrometer na vida dos humanos e findar de vez com o destino de Davy. É arriscado demais, tanto para vocês, como para mim. Nunca foi minha intenção tramar você, Isabella. – O semblante cerrado de Dalma foi atenuando.

-Existe alguma maneira de quebrar essa maldição? – Indagou Jack ainda com algum ardume na sua voz grave.

-Somente quem a defrontar e a matar. – Jack arregalou os olhos. – Ou se a tripulação desejar que ela não seja a capitã. Caso ela negue a soberania do navio, será amaldiçoada.

A jovem já não prestava mais atenção à feiticeira. Era como se tudo o que outrora a preocupara a deixasse de consumir. No seu íntimo, sabia que Dalma tinha jogado a cartada final para a distrair do seu intento. Tudo o que ela mais desejara estava diante de si. Tia Dalma sorriu de canto ao vê-la diante de Bill, com Will a fitá-los ainda ambíguo com a situação.

-Que tipo de maldição se aplica? – Will engoliu em seco, sem deslocar o olhar do quadro que se pintava.

-Não importa, eu estou destinada àquele navio. – As mãos de Isabella foram ao encontro do rosto de Bill, inclinando-o para cima a modos de o encarar. – Desde quando sabia?

-Desde que me mostrou o seu punhal. O punhal que dei à sua mãe antes de partir. – Will e Isabella entreolharam-se, atordoados com a novidade. – Não lhe contei mais cedo porque não a queria prender ao Holandês Voador.

-Eu tinha uma irmã e você não me contou? – Censurou Will num tom impacientado ao abanar a cabeça.

-Eu não sabia. – Bill encobriu as mãos dela com as suas. – Os seus avós nunca aprovaram que sua mãe casasse com um mero mercante. Tinham um ambicioso desejo de casar Esmeralda com um fidalgo. O que não sabiam era dos nossos encontros secretos e das nossas juras. E uma delas cumpriu-se. Acabamos por fugir para Londres, todavia seus avós não tardaram em nos achar. Acabaram por prendê-la em casa enquanto encomendavam a minha morte. Com sorte consegui fugir com vida e jurei-lhe voltar com uma fortuna para pedir a mão dela aos pais. – Ele soltou um fraco sorriso, num suspiro. – Foi quando decidi ser pirata. E quando voltei com essa pequena riqueza para casar com ela, Esmeralda já estava casada com o fidalgo Arthur Watson e com uma filha de um ano ao colo, feliz. – Com força, ele apertou-lhe as mãos ao ver as lágrimas brotarem dos olhos de sua filha. – Entenda, eu nunca a abandonei. Somente não sabia que você era minha filha, senão a história seria bem diferente hoje.

-Isso tudo aconteceu antes dela se casar com Tom. – Pressupôs ao tentar relembrar-se do rosto do seu pai adoptivo.

-Sim.

-Lamento. – Ela tomou o pai em seus braços, num abraço apertado, que lhe retribui. Will encarou o tecto para as lágrimas não deslizarem pela sua face a envolveu os dois num abraço apertado.

-Bonito momento de família, deixem-me salientar. – Jack apenas bateu palmas, fingindo-se comovido ao passo que todos o fitavam. – Agora há aqui algo importante a ser debatido. Como vamos livrar Bella do destino?

Isabella afastou-se gentilmente do pai e mordeu o lábio. Já não conseguia estar mais chateada com Dalma, sobretudo após ela lhe ter informado indirectamente que seu pai estava naquela sala, bem diante dos seus olhos, tal como pedira ao coração. Olhou de um lado para o outro, enquanto Bill, Will, Dalma e Jack discutiam sobre esse assunto. O que faria? Não havia volta a dar. Estava destinada àquele navio desde que pisara as suas tábuas manchadas. Levou as mãos aos ouvidos ao passo que caminhava sem rumo. Tinha que acabar com aquela discussão. Não tinha de prescindir o seu amor por Jack, sobretudo quando poderiam velejar lado a lado.

-Eu assumo o comando. – Murmurou ela, contudo viu que ninguém lhe prestava atenção. Respirou fundo, e berrou: - Eu assumo.

Toda a gente calou-se abruptamente. Bill negava com a cabeça ao passo que Jack mantinha os olhos arregalados com a decisão dela. Isabella mantinha os punhos fechados, oscilantes, agradecida por ter a atenção de todos.

-Não. – Rosnou Jack, sendo, pela primeira vez firme na sua decisão. – Não vou perguntar próxima vez, Dalma, haverá ou não algo que se possa fazer para mudar a borrada que você fez?

A feiticeira inclinou a cabeça e fez um pequeno meneio. Isabella sentia o seu coração apertar, pois sentia que esperava uma condenação, tal como acontecera quando Cutler a prendera no quarto.

-Isabellla terá de se deslocar até à ilha Ogígia e barganhar com Calypso, já que foi ela que criou a maldição deste navio. Mas cuidado, ela é matreira.

-Então eu assumirei o comando do navio e, após uma paragem em Port Royal, deslocar-nos-emos para lá. – Isabella desenhou um sorriso franco nos lábios, especialmente quando via uma luz ao fundo do túnel. – Agora vamos acabar de vez com isto.

XxxXxxX

Com a ajuda de John, Isabella agarrou a corda de abordagem e lançou-se até ao Holandês Voador, que navegava paralelamente ao Pérola Negra. O som da sola das botas a bater no tabuado húmido, despertou a atenção dos homens naquele navio, sépticos, cada um à espera do seu destino. Isabella apenas observou-os com os olhos espremidos. Aqueles pobres homens, simples mercadores, desejariam certamente voltar a ter as suas vidas, outrora roubadas por Davy Jones, ao invés de ficarem subjugados a um navio que, tal como ela, odiavam. Ponderou em fazer o certo, dar a escolha a esses homens, caso eles aceitassem-na como capitã.

Após apertar os punhos com força, fez um meneio de cabeça e subiu até à amurada para se pronunciar, apenas segurando a adriça.

-Meus caríssimos, muitos já me conhecem. Durante um longo tempo permaneci prisioneira neste navio, tal como vocês, que foram obrigados a vender as almas em troca de serviços. – Elevou a voz, num tom rijo e seguro. - Contudo, eu escolhi o meu destino e consegui fugir do homem que me aprisionou involuntariamente. Agora cabe a vocês decidir o vosso destino. – Apontou para cada um ali diante de si. - Estão comigo nesta jornada ou não?

Isabella emudeceu por segundos, rezando para que alguma alma caridosa negasse-lhe o comando do navio. Não que a matassem para poderem comandar o navio, mas bastava apenas que negassem. Por cima do ombro, fitou o navio negro que flutuava ao lado do Holandês. Não conseguira fugir ao seu destino, estava presa novamente ali. Porém, ela sorriu quando encontrou um olhar negro, intenso, penetrar nos seus.

-Aye. – Berrou um homem e, seguidamente, vários outros rugiram o mesmo com os braços elevados em tom de festejo.

-Seguiremos todos ao seu comando, capitã. – Jeremy fez-lhe uma vénia. – Tal como deveria ter sido feito há muito tempo.

-Que assim seja, bravos marujos. – Isabella fechou os olhos, vendo suas esperanças de ficar no Pérola evaporarem.

-E qual é a sua primeira ordem como capitã? – Perguntou um marujo perto de Jeremy

-Por enquanto navegaremos lado a lado do Pérola Negra até ao amanhecer, ainda tenho assuntos a resolver com o Capitão Sparrow. Quando voltar, dar-vos-ei indicações exactas do que fazer. – Jeremy anuiu e fez um trejeito para que todos se mexessem.

Do outro navio, Jack olhava o horizonte, com o braço pousado na amurada. Não queria demonstrar a sua decepção ao ver aqueles homens aceitarem-na como capitã. Todas as esperanças haviam-lhe escorregado por entre os dedos cheios de anéis. Não conseguia aceitar o facto de finalmente se ter apegado a uma mulher, e Hermes a ter arrancado literalmente dos seus braços, para acorrenta-la àquele maldito navio, como uma prisioneira.

"_Tem de haver uma solução" _Ponderou ao passo que mordia o lábio e esfregava os dedos. "_Porque não barganhar com Calypso? Poderia ser a resolução mais prática, eficaz e louvável de se fazer. "_

-Jack, isto é só o começo. – Dalma colocou a mão no ombro de Jack. – Ambos terão de seguir rumos diferentes após a breve estadia em Port Royal.

-Não se eu for à tal ilha onde Davy se deslocou… - Elevou o dedo, convencido de que aquela seria a solução ideal.

-Só o Holandês poderá alcançar essa ilha, ou seja, Isabella. A amaldição é dela, não sua. Só ela poderá barganhar com a Calypso, ainda que seja difícil, pois a Deusa não é fácil de se levar.

-Você está mentindo, mais uma vez. – Num gesto rápido, Jack agarrou o pescoço de Dalma e apertou-o suavemente. – Eu devia-te matar, feiticeira.

-Eu sei, mas não o fará porque ainda precisará de mim para orientar, mais tarde, Isabella até essa ilha. – Retrucou, confiante e dissimulada, sem um rasgo de preocupação diante daquela situação.

-Maldita seja. – Largou o pescoço dela, com um esgar de asno e voltou-se novamente para o horizonte.

-Quem diria que Jack Sparrow iria cair de amores por uma mulher e seria capaz de fazer tudo por ela. – E, ao se afastar, murmurou com um sorriso entre os lábios: - Coisas do Destino, pena eles não estarem destinados a ficarem um com o outro.

XxxXxxX

Nos aposentos, já ao entardecer, Will mantinha-se deitado, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. O dia de hoje tinha-o atingido como um murro no estômago. Descobrir que Isabella era, na verdade, sua irmã, tinha-o deixado com uma sensação ambígua, pois era como se já soubesse disso desde que colocara o olhar sobre aquela mulher com traços espanhóis.

-No que está pensando? – Elizabeth, que penteava os seus cabelos loiros em frente ao espelho com um olhar pensativo, voltou-se para Will sem abandonar a cadeira.

-Em como minha vida mudou. De repente tenho um pai, uma irmã e uma linda mulher. – Sorriu-lhe de volta ao encará-la compenetradamente. – Tornar-me pirata realmente fez-me encontrar os tesouros que mais valor tem para um humano. Uma família…

-Eu aceito… - Intercalou ela vendo Will não surpreso com aquela abordagem, não percebendo o contexto daquela frase.

-Aceita o quê? – Ele apenas semicerrou os olhos, confuso.

-Aceito casar com você, seu tonto. – Elizabeth ergueu o canto do lábio ao depositar o pente no seu colo. – Sempre o amei, não tinha logica viver uma vida sem você.

Ainda atordoada, chocalhou a cabeça e ergueu-se da cama num pulo. Após mover-se em direcção à mulher, ajoelhou-se apenas num joelho e agarrou-lhe as mãos. Se seguida, beijou-as lentamente, saboreando aquele momento de felicidade que lhe eclodia dentro do peito vibrante. Elizabeth somente o fitava, igualmente com a respiração acelerada.

-Acho que merecemos esse momento, depois de tanta…

-Shiu… - Will colocou-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios secos. – Não nos vamos recordar do passado.

Com avidez, ele aproximou os seus lábios dos dela e mergulhou suavemente, deixando a amada enterrar a mão contra os seus cabelos longos, ao passo que Will cravava a sua nas costas de Elizabeth.

XxxXxxX

Isabella passeava no castelo de proa com um olhar esmaecido sobre a lua pálida e translucida. O seu dedo indicador, juntamente com o intermédio, dançavam contra a amurada à medida que se movia sem rumo, perdida na imensidão dos seus pensamentos. A sua vida tinha mudado imenso desde que abandonara aquela ilha. Deixara de ser uma moça pacata para embarcar no corpo de uma mulher selvagem e indomável, pronto a se sacrificar por um homem que viria a amar. Porém, a sua vida parecia estar sempre em constantes alterações. Era como se transmutasse a partir do momento em que achava um ponto de equilíbrio, a estabilidade que tanto pedira aos seus.

Voltou suas safiras sobre o navio que velejava lado a lado com o Pérola e deixou escapar um suspiro há muito repreendido. Por mais que fosse ter o que tanto almejara, nada era tão poderoso como os laços que criara ali, nem mesmo a maldição recaída sobre si mesma. Como iria adorar lutar novas batalhas ao lado de Jack, descobrir novas aventuras com aquele homem que tão desajeitadamente a amava. Porém, relembrava-se que tinha um longo caminho até ser novamente livre, tal como um pássaro

As palavras de Dalma ainda lhe vagueavam pela cabeça, _"isto é somente o início". _Inicio? Ainda haveria mais? Num movimento lento, comprimiu os seus dedos na palma da mão e, instantes depois, socou a amurada ao passo que todo o seu corpo tremia de raiva.

-Seria conveniente deixar o navio intacto antes de partir, savvy. – Aquela voz manhosa fê-la rodopiar no seu próprio calcanhar para se depara com o negrume dos olhos que a observavam.

-Perdão capitão Sparrow, não voltará a acontecer. – Ela elevou o canto da boca, num desdém mal disfarçado.

Isabella acabou por se voltar e fitar aquele monstruoso navio. Foi quando escutou a sola daquelas botas gastas ir de encontro ao tabuado húmido e escuro, até o barulho ceder mesmo atrás de si. De seguida, sentiu o toque arrojado de um braço a voltear a sua cintura. Os seus olhos fecharam-se involuntariamente à medida que sua respiração alterava.

-Veja por um lado positivo, você terá tudo o que sempre sonhou. – O hálito quente dele contra o seu ouvido, fazia o seu cabelo ondear – Um navio, uma tripulação e muitas aventuras fascinantes para o seu currículo. Daqui a nada seu lindo rostinho estará afixado nos painéis mais luxuosos de Londres.

-Todo o poder tem um preço. – Isabella prendeu o braço dele com o seu. – E toda a maldição tem uma paga. Poderei não ser eterna, mas estarei a navegar o navio mais cobiçado dos sete mares. Sofrerei ataques para que possam ficar com ele, poderei estar morta daqui a um, dois anos.

-Ou poderá estar a navegar única e exclusivamente ao meu lado, como senhora Sparrow.

A jovem ia retrucar, contudo a última sentença a fez emudecer mesmo quando a sua boca tentara proferir qualquer tipo de som. A ausência de desdém ou qualquer tipo de escarnio fê-la piscar os olhos três vezes, para se certificar que sua mente captara bem a frase.

-Perdão? – A voz saiu-lhe arrastada.

-Não pense que deixarei minha futura mulher e filha perdidas neste mundo, com um monte de moribundos esfomeados e sedentes de sangue…

-Para que saiba, eu sei me defender sozinha, mas agrada-me a ideia. – Isabella aconchegou-lhe melhor contra o peito de Jack. – E o que pensa fazer?

-Partirei sozinho até à ilha particular de Calypso e farei questão de lhe ensinar boas maneiras. – Alarmada, Isabella voltou-se nos braços de Jack para o fitar.

-Não faça isso, ela não o deixará partir daquela ilha. Eu ire consigo. – Jack espremeu os olhos e empinou uma sobrancelha ao passo que erguia o dedo num trejeito. – Deixe nossa filha nascer.

-Não, nem pensar, é tempo demasiado para actuar. Quando deixarmos Will e Elizabeth, você singrará perto da costa até eu chegar com a notícia que você é livre daquele pedaço de madeira flutuante. – Fez um meneio em direcção ao Holandês. – E não rebata, aqui neste navio quem manda é o capitão.

Mordeu o lábio ao chocalhar a longa cabeleira morena. Vencera desta vez, pois estava demasiado cansada para rebater, porém até Port Royal iria tentar mudar-lhe de ideias. Não podia colocá-lo numa bandeja nas mãos daquela Deusa insensível.

-Mais tarde falaremos novamente sobre isso. – Um sorriso maroto dançou nos lábios dele, dissimulado.

-Às suas ordens, capitã Turner. – sussurrou ao ficar cada vez mais próximo dos lábios dela, entreabertos

-Você é tão imprevisível.

-E surpreendente?

-A cada minuto – Retrocou Isabella num fio de voz, mordiscando ao de leve o lábio dele e, sem permissão, Jack afundou os lábios nos dela.

XxxXxxX

Quando os primeiros raios expandiram-se na camarata de Jack, Isabella, espreguiçou-se sobre o peito nu do capitão. Num sorriso aberto, a jovem desenhou algo imaginário no peito dele, recordando-se na forma desajeitada que Jack a tinha pedido em casamento. Contudo, cerrou os olhos e deixou que o cheiro a mar entranhado no corpo dele se manifestasse sobre suas narinas.

-Está na hora. – murmurou para si mesma ao abrir os olhos e vê-lo a dormir serenamente.

Na quietude e no embalo daquela viagem, Isabella ergueu-se cuidadosamente para não o despertar e apanhou as roupas espalhadas no chão. Sem o mínimo barulho, a jovem apressou-se a vestir. Após uma semana de viagem, Isabella ficara feliz com a novidade que Will lhe contara. Ele e Elizabeth iam se casar em Port Royal, mal chegassem, e com isso tinham pedido à jovem que fosse sua madrinha, tal como Jack. De início, Jack havia torcido o nariz, dizendo que somente gostava de casamentos porque havia comida e bebida para todo o mundo e de graça. Todavia Isabella conseguira inverter o jogo e convencido Jack a aceitar o pedido, isso também o faria ficar em Port Royal no máximo uma semana.

-Sabe que é muito feio abandonar um homem no leito da cama quando este não acordou? – A voz rouca e baixa de Jack fê-la respirar fundo e fitá-lo ainda deitado na cama, com os braços cruzados debaixo da cabeça.

-Não me confunda com as suas rameiras, meu caro. – Retrucou ao sentar-se no cadeirão para enfiar as botas.

-Longe de mim confundir a futura mulher do capitão como tal. – Continuou com os seus olhos compenetrados nos movimentos da jovem. – Somente não vejo motivo para ter embirrado em voltar para a sua nova moradia flutuante.

-Ouviu o que Dalma disse ontem, não convém estar muito ausente daquele navio. E já passou uma semana desde que derrotamos Davy, já tive tempo mais do que suficiente para tratar certos assuntos pendentes que tinha com o capitão do Pérola Negra, savvy? – O escárnio era notado no seu tom juncoso.

-Está muito bem disposta para quem vai abandonar o seu homem para abraçar dezenas de outros. – Isabella não pôde conter a sua gargalhada.

-Está com ciúme? – Num pulo, a jovem elevou-se e moveu-se até à cama, dobrando-se sobre esta de frente para Jack. – Pensei que já sabia que sou somente de um homem só.

-Preciso me certificar centenas de vezes disso. – Ele elevou a cabeça e, quando ia beijá-la, Isabella, matreira, levantou igualmente a cabeça para se distanciar dele.

-Isso, meu caro, vai ser com o tempo. – Isabella foi até ao móvel e pegou num pente para pentear seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo que Jack pegava numa almofada e lançava-a de encontro ao rosto, rosnando alto. – Não adianta barafustar, vá se vestir pois eu necessitarei partir.

Dito aquilo, pousou o pente, sorriu ao observar a cena diante dos seus olhos e, após abanar a cabeça divertida, decidiu abandonar aquela divisão rumo ao convés superior. Ao subir os últimos degraus, Isabella sentiu o seu cabelo agitar-se com o vento seco que cingia aquele oceano. Fitou os cantos do navio até Bill ir ao seu encontro.

-Precisa de novos membros para se alistar na sua tripulação? – a vivaça voz apanhou-a de surpresa.

-Pai. – Ela franziu o cenho. – Não o posso crucificar novamente na mesma cruz.

-Não posso abandoná-la agora, principalmente quando necessitará do meu apoio incondicional. Não falo isso como pai, falo isso como seu mais novo conselheiro.

-E William? – Indagou ainda confusa com a proposta do pai.

-Ele entendeu. – Deu ombros, com os olhos perdidos no horizonte.

-Então será bem vindo, mestre Turner…

-Não posso abandoná-la por momentos que já fica barganhando com a minha tripulação para ir para o seu navio, isto é impressionante. - O Som juncoso daquela voz fê-la fechar os olhos e sorrir abertamente.

-Não se preocupe Capitão Sparrow, eu o deixarei com os mesmos marujos com que iniciou esta jornada.

Isabella fitou uma última vez aquela tripulação com o mesmo sorriso vincado nos lábios. Uma sensação de nostalgia preencheu o seu peito dolorido, ainda que soubesse que aquela não seria uma despedida. Aproximou-se de Jack e envolveu-o com os braços sobre o pescoço, acariciando-lhe a nuca.

-Nunca se esqueça, meu coração irá sempre pertencer a você. – E, sem dar tempo a Jack para retrucar, Isabella afundou os seus lábios aos dele, que retribuiu sem hesitar. – Nos encontramos em Port Royal, savvy? – Ele sorriu contra os seus lábios.

-Aye. – E voltou a afundar todo inebriado com o sabor dos beijos dela.

Com o cenho franzido, Isabella afastou-se e encostou a testa dela à dele, evitando que as lágrimas varressem-lhe o rosto corado. Com um resfolgar a jovem afastou-se para não cair na tentação de ficar ali por horas agarrada ao homem da sua vida. Voltou-se para seu pai e fez um meneio de cabeça para que pudesse ir para o navio, mas não sem antes se deter e fitar William que a esperava perto da amurada.

-Obrigada por tudo, William, foi um prazer velejar e cruzar espadas com você, meu irmão. – Ela colocou-lhe a mão sobre o ombro, num reconfortável aperto.

-Nos reencontraremos em Port Royal, por isso não tomarei esta despedida como definitiva. – Os dois sorriram antes de se entregarem ao abraço apertado um do outro. – Mesmo sem saber, eu já te conhecia. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Isabella.

-Mesmo sem saber, eu nunca desconfiaria. – E soltou uma gargalhada gutural ao dar uma palmada leve nas costas de William; inevitavelmente seus olhos recaíram sobre Elizabeth que fitava a cena com um sorriso. – Tome conta deste menino de ouro.

-Fique descansada. – e piscou-lhe o olhos.

Por fim, despediu-se do resto tripulação e, com a ajuda de Will, passou através da tábua estendida para o Holandês Voador. Seus safiras cravaram-se na direcção de Jack que se mantinha no castelo da Popa junto ao leme. Do outro lado ouviu Gibbs berrar ordens para que todos se movimentassem naquele navio. Suspirou ao subir igualmente para o castelo de popa e, num toque suave, passeou a mão sobre o leme à sua frente.

-Foi isso que sempre sonhou? – Bill aproximou-se da jovem que retirou imediatamente a mão do leme, como se este queimasse.

-Sonhos. – murmurou num suspirar. – Os sonhos mudam mediante as circunstâncias que vivemos. Se tivesse tido esta oportunidade há algum tempo atrás eu não olharia a meios para usufruir dela, mas agora…

-Agora você tem Jack… - A jovem enrijeceu momentaneamente o corpo e fitou o navio negro que singrava já a alguns quilómetros do seu.

-Sim, tenho, por isso o sonho tornou-se um pesadelo. – O seu cenho fechou-se ao relançar os olhos para o homem que a fitava com uma expressão dócil.

-Ainda há uma esperança…

-Esperança que é mínima, não presento colocar ninguém sobre os domínios de Calypso, muito menos Jack. – A conversa foi interrompida quando Jeremy, o jovem que precipitou-se até Isabella, deteve-se diante deles.

-Capitã, algum rumo específico? – Isabella deu duas passadas e deteve-se no tabique para falar com toda a tripulação.

-Sei que não pisam terra decentemente há algum tempo para gozarem de uma bela noite de bebedeira e diversão. – Mordeu o lábio, marota. – Por isso icem as velas e levantem a âncora, navegaremos em mar aberto até Port Royal para presenciar o casamento do meu irmão e assim comemorarem o facto de estarem livres.

Urros de celebração foram escutados por aquele vazio oceano. Isabella fez uma mesura de cabeça para todos e desceu as escadas para se juntar à sua tripulação. Todavia Bill apercebeu-se que seus olhos latejavam tristeza diante daquele cenário, por mais que a jovem tentasse disfarçar. Por mais ouro que pilhasse nunca poderia compra a felicidade da filha, nem mesmo quando aportasse m Port Royal. Ao mencionar mentalmente o nome daquela cidade, Bill frisou o semblante ao ser preenchido por uma recordação. O rei estaria lá.

-Isabella. – Num passo acelerado e descendo as escadas duas a duas, Bill berrou para receber a atenção da jovem.

-Sim. – A mão apertada do seu pai rodeou o seu braço e viu-se lançada para longe da confusão. – O que raios se passa?

-Jack não poderá colocar os pés em Port Royal. O rei estará lá.

-Não. – Resfolgou ao sentir o seu corpo tremer involuntariamente e seu coração descompassado bater-se ferozmente contra o peito. – Temos de o deter. – Sem mais nada pensar, voltou sua atenção para a tripulação entusiasmada. – Hey, hey. – Bramou para chamar a atenção da tripulação. – Acelerem este navio o mais depressa possível, rápido.

-O Pérola Negra é inalcançável – Tentou Bill ao colocar uma mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

-Temos de tentar. – Ela olhou para a tripulação que continuava imóvel. – O que estão esperando? Estamos perdendo tempo, preparem o navio JÁ.

Sem mais demoras, a tripulação, atropelando-se uma à outra, tentava em tempo recorde colocar o navio pronto para atingir o seu objectivo: O Pérola Negra.

Oiii Pessoal

Sorry não postar mais cedo, não quis postar sem antes ver a estreia do filme "Piratas do Caribe: nos confins do mundo". Confesso que adorei o filme, tal como os efeitos, o enredo e a história, ainda que o filme em si seja completamente diferente daquilo que vimos nos outros dois. O que mais me surpreendeu foi o final completamente arrasador e espectacular. Confesso que me fartei de rir com as discussões do Jack e do Barbossa, com o macaquinho Jack e até mesmo com outros pormenores irrelevantes. O final revela-nos também que a Disney está a pensar em fazer um próximo filme que estreará daqui a algum tempo.

Bom quanto á fic, mais dois capítulos e acaba, não sei se vou fazer continuação, até porque mas já estou a pensar numa fic nova pós o 3 filme dos piratas.

Queria agradecer todos os que comentaram o capitulo anterior…no próximo eu respondo às vossas reviews sem falta eu prometo.

Fiquem bem até ao próximo capítulo

Taty Black


	29. Um regresso turbulento!

**Capitulo anterior**

_-Temos de tentar. – Ela olhou para a tripulação que continuava imóvel. – O que estão esperando? Estamos perdendo tempo, preparem o navio, eu estou mandando._

_Todos andaram numa correria só vista, enquanto o navio mudava literalmente para o seu novo rumo… alcançar o Pérola Negra antes dele atracar em Port Royal._

**Capitulo 28 – Um regresso turbulento!**

O Pérola Negra estava a poucos quilómetros de distância de Port Royal. Isabella por mais que berrasse com os seus homens para se apressarem, parecia que nunca iria alcançar o Pérola a tempo, pois seria tarde demais e o Pérola já teria aportado em Port Royal

-Mais depressa, mais depressa. – Berrou Isabella na proa do navio, batendo no peitoril do navio

**XxxXxxX**

-Preparem-se para atracar. – Berrou Gibbs vendo todo o mundo numa correria só vista. Jack pegou na sua luneta para ver como estava a situação na ilha.

-Olhe, está ali o navio do rei. – Comentou Marty a Ragetti e Pintel que se empoleiraram no peitoril do navio, observando um majestoso navio, cheio de luxos

**XxxXxxX**

-O navio do rei já está lá! – Comentou Bill a Isabella, que olhou para o porto, vendo o Pérola quase atracar ao lado do majestoso navio.

**XxxXxxX**

-O Rei estará á minha espera para me agradecer o facto de ter despachado Lord Beckett e Davy Jones. Agora façam o que o senhor Gibbs disse, preparem-se para atracar, savvy? – Respondeu Jack fechando a sua luneta

**XxxXxxX**

-O Rei está á espera do Jack para o enforcar pelos crimes cometidos anteriormente – Respondeu Isabella olhando séria para Bill

No Porto, vários guardas começavam a pôr-se em guarda, esperando que o navio Pérola Negra chegasse a Port Royal. Quando atracaram definitivamente, a tripulação acabou por sair, sendo esperada pela marinha real que lhes apontavam as armas.

-O rei esperava-vos á muito tempo! – Um dos guardas olhou para Jack.

-Eu não disse que o Rei me esperava…

-Ele quer a cabeça do Capitão Jack Sparrow! - O sorriso de Jack desapareceu

-Não! – Uma voz familiar fez Jack olhar para trás. Isabella aproximava-se apressadamente sendo agarrada por dois guarda.

-Cuidado com o meu filho – murmurou Jack juntando as mãos e abanando-as – Isabella, não faça nenhuma besteira…

-Senhor, reclamo por misericórdia, preciso falar com o rei…imploro. – Pediu Isabella

-…como essa. – Completou Jack revirando os olhos

-Eu irei com ela, meu pai é o governador Swann!

-Muito bem! Levem elas, enquanto eu levo esta gente toda para as masmorras. – Isabella encarou Jack, que apenas soltou um "_tenha cuidado"_. Ela anuiu e um dos guardas empurrou-a, juntamente com Elizabeth.

Entrar novamente naquele palácio, trouxe-lhe recordações que ela queria esquecer, recordações ás quais lhe atormentavam. Elizabeth apercebeu da inquietação dela, como se algo lhe aperreasse os pensamentos! Quando um dos guardas que as acompanhavam entrou na sala, elas trocaram olhares de pleno nervosismo.

-Sua Majestade o rei irá receber-vos agora. Façam favor de entrar. – Elas entraram, deparando-se com o rei sentado no antigo lugar de Cutler e o governador Swann sentado á sua frente. Mal viu Elizabeth, ele correu para a abraçar. Isabella fez uma pequena reverência na presença do rei

-O que vos trás por cá, jovem? – Perguntou gentilmente o rei

-Venho rogar-vos pela vida do Capitão Jack Sparrow e da sua tripulação, majestade. – O rei levantou-se, caminhando com as mãos atrás das costas

-A tripulação está presa a modos de não ajudarem o capitão a sair da prisão. Agora quanto ao Capitão Jack Sparrow, creio não poder fazer nada!

-Vossa majestade, pondere por favor!

-Diga-me minha jovem, porque haveria eu de fazer isso? Ele tem uma lista preenchida de crimes contra a coroa e outros que se fosse a dizer não sairia daqui tão cedo…

-Desculpe-me interrompê-lo, mas Cutler também não era boa ré e vossa majestade o colocou a cargo de governador de Port Royal! Um homem ao qual fez os serviços mais sujos enquanto esteve em frente da Companhia das Índias Orientais…um homem que roubou este povo e o condenou á fome...um homem que…

-Basta! – Ordenou o rei embaraçado

-Fui eu que lhe escrevi a carta! – Continuou Isabella não obedecendo ao rei. - Aquela que denunciava as falcatruas do governador, fui eu que convivi com ele durante este tempo todo fazendo-me passar por duquesa espanhola. – O rei ficou admirado.

-Admiro a sua coragem jovem, primeiro por me interromper e depois por me fazer essas afirmações. – Disse o rei vendo Isabella soltar um fraco sorriso.

-Apenas tento ser honesta para com vossa majestade! – Ela suspirou por fim e continuou –Em antes de vossa majestade chegar, esta cidade estava em ruínas, totalmente queimada. Pode confirmar isso com qualquer cidadão daqui.

-Há quem diga que foi um milagre dos Deuses a cidade ter sido reconstruída tão depressa e de um momento para o outro. – Completou o governador Swann sorrindo

-Foi Jack Sparrow quem reconstruiu esta cidade, apenas com o poder do coração de Davy Jones. –Disse ela inclinado a cabeça em direcção ao governador Swann sorrindo, mas sua atenção concentrou-se novamente no rei. -Se ele fosse o pirata que todos pintam, não acha que ele teria simplesmente se danado para a cidade e pedido tesouros, poder e pedir para que todos se esquecessem dos seus crimes? – Tentou Isabella mais uma vez

-Ele é um bom homem majestade. Jack Sparrow sacrificou-se por esta cidade, tentando livrá-la de Cutler e de Davy Jones que atracou aqui em busca do seu coração e partiu com ele, embora Jack o tenha apanhado.

-Eu pensei que esse coração fosse lendário tal como a história do coração, mas vejo que ela realmente existe. – Murmurou o Rei olhando para as duas. Cutler não me contou nada sobre esse coração se encontrar aqui em Port Royal

-Ele queria o coração só para ele, quer dizer, o que ele mais queria era o poder desse coração, e a ganância de Cutler falou mais alto, não querendo compartilhá-lo com mais ninguém. – Explicou Elizabeth – Jack só evitou que o pior acontecesse e ainda foi honesto ao se lembrar da cidade ao em vez de pedir tesouros.

-Eu não sei o que pensar senhoritas, a minha ideia era quando apanhasse Jack Sparrow, mandá-lo para a forca…

-Tenha piedade vossa majestade. Eu não lhe estou pedindo isto só por ele ser o homem que eu amo, ou por estar esperando um filho dele. - Elizabeth olhou-a admirada. – Quer dizer, se calhar até é…-Isabella começou por chorar. – Eu amo por demais esse homem…

-Nem sempre o amor está acima de tudo. – Ele virou costas para ela, olhando a janela.

-Não está certo ele pagar por crimes que praticou a mando de Cutler, enquanto trabalhava para ele. - Berrou Isabella desorientada. – Alias metade desses crimes foram inventados por Cutler, quando Jack negou descartar um monte de pobres escravos negros …que já não podiam ser vendidos por causa da idade avançada deles. Jack evitou que esses infelizes tivessem um triste fim e isso foi o suficiente para Cutler o condenar a uma morte e o catalogar como pirata…

-Mas ele tornou-se num famoso pirata, graças a esse pequeno empurrão de Cutler…e nessa sua vida de fora da lei, ele cometeu vários crimes sem ninguém o obrigar a nada…

-Crimes aos quais ele corrigiu-os ao tentar dar tudo por tudo por esta cidade. – A voz de Isabella já sair tremida por causa dos nervos.

-Eu irei pensar no que você me disse e amanhã chegarei a uma conclusão. Guardas – Dois homens robustos entraram. – Tratem de alojar estas duas jovens!

-Obrigada, vossa majestade. – As duas fizeram uma vénia e saíram acompanhada pelos guardas

-Aí meu caro amigo Swann! O que faço?

-Se me permite uma opinião…dê uma segunda chance ao Capitão Jack Sparrow! Apesar de ele ser pirara, todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade! E ele merece, se não fosse ele, demoraríamos uma eternidade a reconstruir esta cidade.

-Tem razão! Eu vou pensar no caso…agora falta-me escolher alguém de confiança e honesto para governador, já que o senhor se recusa ocupar novamente o cargo. – Disse o rei sentando-se outra vez

-Estou ficando velho! Mas eu conheço alguém honesto e de confiança que você procura, alguém que poderá ser um grande governador!

-Quem?

**XxxXxxX**

-Jack! – Chamou Isabella agarrando-se ás grades, enquanto o capitão tentava chegar perto dela.

-Isabella! – Ele agarrou as mãos dela. – O que você disse ao rei? Ele vai-me enforcar?

-Não sei, ele disse que ia pensar. Rezo para que ele reconsidere, eu não quero ver você morrer – Com alguma dificuldade, Jack beijou-lhe a testa.

-Não se preocupe, Jack Sparrow sai sempre impune!

-Isabella, eles estão pensando fazer alguma coisa com a tripulação? – Perguntou John mexendo o bigode.

-O rei só vos prendeu para não ajudarem o capitão a fugir! Amanhã vê-se o que vai acontecer! – Ela olhou de John para Jack.

-Porquê você voltou? – Perguntou Jack olhando sério para ela

-Meu pai disse-me que você se dirigia para Port Royal, então eu me lembrei que o rei estava aqui, e como você não é propriamente um santo eu pensei que ele te poderia prender. Tentei alcançar o Pérola, mas não consegui.

-O Pérola é inalcançável, você já devia saber disso, mas agora que já está dado o recado, é melhor você partir daqui, pelo menos pelo júnior – Isabella olhou-o com carinho

-Eu não vou partir sem saber o que vão fazer com você, e nem vale a pena tentar me persuadir para isso…

-Você é mesmo teimosa. Vá ter com Elizabeth e saia daqui das masmorras, isto aqui não é lugar para você

-Está certo senhor rabugento. – Isabella beijou Jack, passando a sua mão pelo rosto dele

Na mesma cela que ele, encontrava-se Barbossa, Will, John e Gibbs. Jack viu Isabella afastar-se e sentou-se no chão, colocando o chapéu em frente do seu rosto

-Jack, porque você está mentindo? Sabe que amanhã vai estar com o pescoço ao dependuro, então porquê que está dando falsas esperanças á garota? – Perguntou Barbossa encostado á parede de braços cruzados

-Vá se catar!

-Você sabe que é verdade. Jack a minha irmã já sofreu o suficiente…

-E que queriam que eu lhe dissesse? Olhe amor, vá preparando um lugar bem confortável na fila da frente para ver o show bem pertinho. Eu não a quero preocupar, principalmente ela carregando um filho meu…

-O quê? - Perguntaram os quatro em coro

-Sim, abram alas para o Júnior que vem aí a caminho. Vai sair ao pai, pena é eu não estar presente para lhe ensinar a beber rum como todo macho faz. – Jack sorriu ao pensar na cena

-É por isso que você não a quis preocupar?

-Bravo Barbossa. - Jack bateu palmas - Estou ficando admirado com você. Está pondo essa massa cinzenta a trabalhar? Descobriu que a cabeça não serve só para colocar seu chapéu…

-Vá para o inferno Jack!

-Então as comadres não se estão entendendo aí no palheiro! – Disse um guarda passando por eles

**XxxXxxX**

O dia amanheceu frio, e Isabella acordou bem cedo, espreitando o sol fraco que estava já alto. Ela estranhou uma certa movimentação no povo que estava todo indo para o forte. Nas masmorras, os guardas vieram buscar Jack, que tentou debater contra eles, mas sem resultado. A sua tripulação nada pôde fazer para impedir que o levassem. Lá fora, já todos se estavam juntos da forca á espera do prisioneiro. Ao aperceber-se do que se tratava afinal, Isabella acordou Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth, acorde, por amor de Deus acorde! – Ela acordou estremunhada

-O que se passa? – Pergunto ela meia ensonada

-Eles vão enforcar o Jack! – Ao ouvir aquilo, Elizabeth levantou-se rapidamente

-O quê? Não pode ser!

-Eu pensei que o rei fosse mudar de ideias. – Disse Isabella desesperada, enquanto Elizabeth vestia-se apressadamente.

-Eu também pensei que ele fosse mudar de ideias, mas parece que é mais casmurro que uma mula! – As duas saíram correndo por entre os corredores do palácio

Ao verem a enorme multidão instaurada á volta da forca, as duas trataram de penetrar por entre aquela maré de gente. Enquanto era levado, Jack mantinha a cabeça erguida, passando pelo povo que nada dizia.

"_Porquê que quando mandei reconstruir a cidade, não mandei tirar a __meleca__ da forca! Quem me dera ter aqui uma boa garrafa de rum" _Pensou ele ao passar por Isabella. Esta ainda tentou agarrá-lo, mas uma barreira de guardas impediu-a

-Tem de haver algum jeito Elizabeth, nem que seja um!

-Infelizmente estamos sem solução. – Isabella tombou a sua cabeça no ombro de Elizabeth, chorando

Em cima da forca, encontrava-se o rei que esperava a chegada dos guardas que levavam Jack. Quando ele subiu finalmente e olhou para a sua frente, seus olhos pousaram em cima de Isabella, que se encontrava desolada.

"_Droga porquê que ela veio?" _Pensou Jack continuando a olhar para Isabella.

Por sua vez, Isabella sentiu o seu coração pesar, tanta coisa que se tinha passado e tanto que tinham lutado para no final ver Jack pendurado naquela maldita forca. Não suportava a ideia de o ver morrer diante dos seus olhos sem poder fazer nada, o que fazia seu coração parecer que ia rebentar a qualquer momento. Da sua bolsa, ela tirou o coração que Davy tinha, e abriu-o deixando a musica suar levemente. Isabella agarrou-o com força e suspirou. Elizabeth olhou-a e com um olhar sério desviando-o para Jack…da ultima vez que o tinha visto na forca, havia um Will para o salvar, agora não havia ninguém da sua tripulação, nem mesmo o papagaio para avisar que estava a barra limpa para Jack fugir. Ao ver Isabella deitada no seu ombro, desconcertada daquela maneira, sentiu uma enorme revolta principalmente ao ver o sofrimento dela.

-Eu não aguento Elizabeth! – Murmurou ela fechando a caixinha de música na última nota sonora – Parece que estão tirando uma parte de mim, algo que me vai fazer sentir tão incompleta… - Ela viu o rei aproximar-se da forca lentamente. – Custou menos quando entrei no Holandês Voador, pois sempre tinha a esperança que o iria ver, ou me cruzar com ele nestes mares, agora é definitivo…

-Infelizmente não há muito a fazer, e se eu pudesse ajudar, de bom grado que ajudaria, mas o que duas mulheres podem fazer contra uma armada Real?

-Eu não o posso ver morrer. – Disse ela numa espécie de desabafo. – Eu não quero, eu não suporto essa ideia…- Isabella levou as mãos á barriga, chamando atenção de Elizabeth. Jack notou na agitação de Isabella, ao mesmo tempo que o rei subia as escadas com um pergaminho na mão, abrindo-o.

-Este homem, com o nome de Jack Sparrow…

-Capitão, capitão Jack Sparrow! – Murmurou Jack de maneira a só ele ouvir

-…foi preso por fuga ás autoridades, e também pelos vários crimes que cometeu no seu passado contra a Coroa, sendo os ditos crimes numerosos em quantidade. Passo a citar os mais flagrantes...pirataria, contrabando, falsa identidade, fogo posto, rapto, pilhagem, vandalismo, furto…

-Peço que vá logo directo ao assunto! Savvy? – Pediu Jack perdendo a paciência com aquele discurso

-Por esses crimes condeno este homem á…- houve uma pausa. - …liberdade – Houve uma onda de murmúrios entre o povo. Todos ficaram admirados quando o rei citou aquilo. – Este homem demonstrou lealdade perante Port Royal e nos livrou do monstro mais temível dos sete mares…Davy Jones, por isso, está livre de qualquer acusação, tendo em conta uma segunda oportunidade dada por mim! -Jack sorriu e apontou-se -Senhor Sparrow, você está livre. O rei rasgou, diante todos, o pergaminho que á pouco tinha lido. – Sua folha está limpa, livre-se de cometer mais crimes…da próxima vez não serei tão piedoso Sparrow. Soltem a tripulação.

Isabella ficou aliviada e suspirou de alívio ao ver os guardas tirarem as cordas das mãos de Jack. Enquanto o povo batia palmas, Isabella corria por entre a multidão, abrindo espaço para chegar até á forca, empurrando todos que se encontrassem á frente dela. Quando viu Jack livre, correu até aos seus braços fortes, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele. Jack sorriu e beijou-a, retribuindo o abraço da garota. Elizabeth abriu um grande sorriso ao ver a cena, ficando feliz pelas as coisas terem corrido bem

-Tem aqui uma boa advogada Senhor Sparrow, se não fosse ela, você estaria ali pendurado. Tem de agradecer a esta humilde senhorita.

-É, eu sei bem como lhe agradecer. – Jack piscou o olho a Isabella, deixando-a corada.

Ao fundo, a sua tripulação vinha acompanhada com os guardas, que se juntaram a Elizabeth. O rei olhou para o governador Swann e lembrou-se então de um outro motivo que o levara aquela cidade

-Senhor William Turner, por favor aproxime-se. – Todos olharam para ele, que foi em direcção ao rei

-Vossa Majestade! – Will fez uma vénia

-Bom, o senhor Swann está cansado e não deseja ocupar novamente o cargo de governador. – Will olhou para Swann que sorria. – Então ele sugeriu que você fosse o governador!

-O quê? Mas eu não…

-Will, conheço você desde garotinho! Sempre foi um garoto humilde, trabalhador, honesto e uma pessoa de confiança. Não vejo ninguém melhor do que você para ocupar tal cargo. – Explicou Swann ao ver Elizabeth aproximar-se

-Vá Will aceite, é uma boa proposta! – Incentivou Elizabeth abraçando-o

-É meu filho, convites destes não chovem todos os dias do céu. – Jack aproximou-se do ouvido de Will. – Eu tenho ideias brilhantes para esta cidade, podes sempre começar por tirar esta forca. – Will riu-se

-Então jovem Turner? Aceita ou não? – Perguntou o rei, vendo ele pensativo

-Confesso que fui apanhado de surpresa, nem sei o que responder!

-Diga apenas que sim! – Do povo ouvia-se burburinhos. – Vá lá garoto, você é a pessoa indicada! – Will olhou para a tripulação que afirmavam com a cabeça

-Eu aceito. – Todos bateram palmas.

-Boa escolha meu filho. – Jack deu algumas palmadinhas nas costas de Will.

-Eu acho que me vou arrepender…

-Não se preocupe, o senhor Swann o ajudará. Eu partirei ainda hoje de tarde, já nada tenho a fazer aqui. - o rei desceu as escadas acompanhado do governador Swann

-Elizabeth, agora que tudo acalmou, já nos podemos casar. – Disse Will abrindo um sorriso

-Já que o Jack não foi condenado, não há mais motivos para adiar o nosso casamento! Ontem tive falando com o meu pai e ele já encomendou um novo vestido e talvez numa semana arranja os preparativos.

-Isso é bom. Só espero que desta vez ninguém nos interrompa…

-Ninguém nos interromperá. Senão eu escorraço a tiro – Ambos riram-se e ela baixou a cabeça. – Will, eu quero pedir desculpa por tudo o que se passou, das minhas incertezas, daquilo que te causei, de… - Will colocou um dedo nos lábios dela

-É passado, já esqueci, pensando bem, nem sei do que você está falando. – Ela soltou um grande sorriso e Will beijou-a apaixonadamente

-É, acho que estamos aqui a mais! Amor, que tal aproveitar este sol maravilhoso…

-Jack, o sol já á muito que se escondeu por detrás daquela nuvem! Há desculpas melhores para sair de cena do que essa desculpa esfarrapada.

-É mesmo! Então que tal irmos até ao seu antigo quarto, ali no palácio, sei lá, ver a maravilhosa paisagem que ele nos proporciona? – Jack sorriu maliciosamente

-Isso sim já é uma desculpa aceitável. – Ela aproximou-se dele, fazendo-lhe uma carícia no rosto e aproximou a sua boca do ouvido de Jack – Mas verdade seja dita, existem coisas melhores que se pode fazer naquele quarto do que apreciar uma simples paisagem. – Ela piscou-lhe o olho e agarrou-o pelo casaco

-Isso sim meu bem, agrada-me. – Ele olhou para todo o mundo – Bom minha gente, este é o dia em que todos recordaram, como o dia em que quase enforcaram…- Isabella calou-o com um beijo. - Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Ele pegou Isabella em seus braços. – Agora com licença, tenho assuntos pendentes a tratar

**E cá está o penúltimo capítulo da minha fic, já estou escrevendo o último capitulo que devo postar para o meio da próxima semana. **

**Estive trabalhando durante um bom tempo num vídeo sobre esta fic, mas só conclui á pouco tempo porque estava esperando que a banda sonora do terceiro filme saísse para acrescentar a musica no meu video. Quem quiser ver o vídeo acesse o meu profile que está lá exposto. **

**Fini Felton: **Mana, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo e te tenha matado a curiosidade lol. Eu não tava com muita imaginação para este capitulo, mas prontos ehehehe

**Kad: **Obrigada por ter deixado a sua marquinha, e não se preocupe, poste sempre o que você quiser, nem que seja só para dizer "oi" eheheh.

**Nandinha Da Vinci: **Oiii, obrigada por ter deixado seu comentário. Quanto á cena depois dos créditos, eu não vi, mas tem no youtube a cena depois dos créditos

**Jane: **Eles encontraram-se novamente sim. Aii bigada por ter dito o que se passava, e sim já vi qual era a cena na Internet, obrigada mesmo. Realmente é linda a cena, nossa quase chorei, e o Will está tão lindo…

**Gabriela Black: **Já estava com saudades suas, já há muito que não a via por aqui ehehe! Ohh, querer eu queria ir ver mais uma vez, falta só arranjar alguém para vir comigo, mas quase todos meus amigos aqui já viram, por isso está sendo difícil arranjar alguém.

**Likha Sparrow: **Ahhh para a semana já acaba, e aí você fica sabendo se eles ficam junto ao não. Eu sei que sou má, mas também falta pouquinho para o fim.

**Estou postando também para a semana o trailer da minha próxima fic "Piratas do Caribe: A mão de Midas", que não tem nada haver com esta fic. No trailer eu explico o contexto da minha nova historia. **

**Bom até ao próximo e último capitulo**

**Bjokas para todas e fikem bem**

**Taty Black**


	30. Decisões a tomar

**Capitulo anterior**

_-Isso sim meu bem, agrada-me. – Ele olhou para todo o mundo – Bom minha gente, este é o dia em que todos recordaram, como o dia em que quase enforcaram…- Isabella calou-o com um beijo. - Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Ele pegou Isabella em seus braços. – Agora com licença, tenho assuntos pendentes a tratar_

**Capitulo 29 – Decisões a tomar!**

Jack e Isabella saboreavam aquele momento a sós ao passear numa pequena praia de Port Royal. Aproveitavam o calor da noite e a luz da lua cheia estava alta, tal e qual como naquela noite em Tortuga. Naquela noite onde, pela primeira vez, ambos se aperceberam da intensiva atracção, não conseguindo esconder mais ao ser evidenciada por aquele intenso beijo. Isabella sorriu ao recordar isso e olhou para ele que caminhava silenciosamente ao seu lado, apreciando o calmo mar que brilhava com o reflexo da lua. Isabella resolveu então parar, sentando-se na areia fofa e molhada, vendo Jack fazer a mesma coisa

-Da ultima vez que estive aqui, estava fazendo juras de vingança, tanto para você, como para Davy Jones. – Jack soltou um sorriso malicioso pelo canto da boca, direccionando a cabeça em direcção a ela.

-Eu faço uma vaga ideia! – Murmurou ele continuando a observá-la – Foi devido aquele monte de bobagens que te disse, só para fazer você me odiar! E pelos vistos acho que consegui. Nunca antes uma mulher conseguiu colocar uma lâmina no meu pescoço, parabéns – Ele coçou o pescoço engolindo em seco

-Eu estava cega de ódio. Só pensava numa maneira de te matar, por isso a ideia de colocar o meu punhal no seu lindo pescoço. Mas sinceramente, eu nunca teria coragem de te matar…

-Eu não tenho culpa, amor, de ser tao importante para você, escusa de me dizer! – Falou Jack, como quem deseja os pesar a alguém

-Durante este tempo todo ainda não perdeu o seu elevado ego. – Ela abanou singularmente a cabeça e sorriu – Não há nada de errado em você que uma reencarnação não cure amor…

-A especialista em reencarnações é você querida, não eu. – Retrucou Jack pousando seus cotovelos na areia, enquanto dobrava seus joelhos.

-Nem me lembra disso que fico toda arrepiada. – Murmurou ela esfregando os braços

-Não está aqui quem falou amor. – Isabella suspirou olhando para o mar

-Jack, quero que você saiba que adorei todos os momentos a seu lado, e não me arrependo de nada do que fiz até agora! O destino nos deu mais uma oportunidade para estarmos juntos, isto talvez queira dizer alguma coisa. – Ela encostou-se ao ombro de Jack – Você vai ficar até ao casamento do Will e da Elizabeth, não vai?

-Acha que eu iria perder uma festa??? Comida e bebida de graça para todo o mundo, sem ter ninguém reclamando que a gente está roubando. – Isabella olhou-o abismada, vendo ele soltar um sorriso maroto – Você acha que eu iria perder a oportunidade de estar mais uma semana com você? – Ela beijou-o, fazendo ele perder o equilíbrio dos braços e bater com o tronco na areia

-Decisão sensata senhor Sparrow… – Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo – Sinal que não quer sentir a fúria de uma mulher abandonada.

-Adorava sentir esse sabor – Sussurrou ele, deitando-a na areia, beijando-a veemente.

**Uma semana depois…**

A cidade de Port Royal assistia aos preparativos de casamento de Will e Elizabeth. Todos ajudavam na decoração da igreja, que a enchiam de belos arranjos de flores até ao altar. No palácio, num grande salão, haviam grandes mesas, onde os criados da casa arrumavam, pondo toalhas brancas, que condiziam com os belos cortinado que tinham sido colocados de propósito para celebrarem o copo de água. Estava tudo igualmente bonito, e pronto para a qualquer momento receberem os noivos…

-Então como está o governador da cidade? Nervoso garoto? – Indagou Jack entrando no quarto de Will – Se você quiser pode fugir, eu faço de conta que nem vi você passar por mim…- Jack tapou os olhos, fazendo frinchinha entre eles

-Acha mesmo que eu faria isso com Elizabeth? – Will arranjava o colarinho enquanto se olhava ao espelho.

-Foi só uma ideia! Aproveite garoto, desta vez nada arruinará o seu casamento, nem Cutler, nem James Norrington muito menos Davy Jones!

-E espero que você fique quieto num canto e não arranje confusão…

-Recebo algo em troca se cumprir isso? – Will arregalou os olhos. – Prontos estava brincando.– Jack analisou o garoto silenciosamente. – Deixe-me que lhe diga, você tem imensa coragem meu filho! Está parecendo um pinguim pronto para se atirar num bloco de gelo.

-Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio. – Will olhou de soslaio para Jack – Já agora, porquê diz que eu tenho coragem?

-Então, você está se casando! Não existe maior prova de coragem do que essa! Preferia mil vezes passar o resto da minha vida defrontando Davy Jones…

-Acho que o casamento é algo menos doloroso que isso! – Will sorriu marotamente e completou: -Você é que podia casar com minha irmã…

-Está louco? Eu amo demais a minha liberdade. – Ripostou Jack fazendo uma careta feia

-E você será livre! Não se esqueça que ambos são capitães de navios diferentes e, infelizmente não puderam passar vossas vidas juntas. – Jack apontou o dedo indicativo a ele. – Mas, como você é o Capitão Jack Sparrow, supostamente arranjará uma maneira para se livrar disso

-Ora aí está meu bom Will. – Proferiu Jack num tom de desdém – Se eu e Isabella estamos ainda aqui, foi por causa do vosso casamento, senão a esta hora, cada um já teria pego seu rumo.

-Mais um motivo. Casando com ela, você estaria dando seu nome para ela, e todos saberiam que Isabella não só é uma Turner, mas sim também uma Sparrow.

-Eu não dou nada para ninguém, muito menos meu nome. – Will revirou os olhos e riu-se

-Você não muda mesmo Jack…

**XxxXxxX**

-Nossa Elizabeth, você está linda! – Murmurou Isabella ao entrar no quarto de Elizabeth, vendo-a vestida com um belo vestido bege que arrastava no chão, com bordado de flores pelo vestido todo. Usava um véu comprido e seu cabelo estava todo apanhado na nuca

-Estou tão nervosa, que nem sei o que mais me falta?

-Não falta nada, você está perfeita…

-Estou tão feliz por casar com o homem que amo, que não tenho palavras para descrever tanta felicidade…- Vendo Isabella suspirar, Elizabeth calou-se. – Me desculpe, eu aqui falando em felicidade e você pronta a partir mal a festa de casamento acabe. Mais uma vez você se vai afastar de Jack

-Ele sempre terá consolo nas amigas dele de Tortuga…

-Jack te ama. Só a tripulação sabe as loucuras que ele quase cometeu por você…ele fez você odiá-lo para te proteger, mesmo sem o coração ele foi se entregar a Davy e ainda entrou em Port Royal para pegar o coração, a modos de vingar sua morte! Agora me diga, acha que ele fez isso só por pura diversão? Arriscando a vida dele só para parecer um herói a seus olhos? – Perguntou Elizabeth dando um último retoque ao belo vestido cor pérola.

-Claro que não, nem estou pondo isso em causa, mas este afastamento vai mudar muita coisa…

-Só muda se vocês permitirem isso. – Ambas ficaram caladas e Isabella sorriu. – Você prendeu Jack na sua rede e ele não vai sair tão cedo. Estas palavras foram-me ditas por alguém sábia nas palavras…

-Tia Dalma! – Elizabeth anuiu. – Deixemos de conversa, de caminho é seu casamento e você ainda aqui.

-Desta vez não quero ser eu a esperar o noivo, convém chegar um pouco depois! – As duas sorriram.

**XxxXxxX**

Já na igreja, Will andava de um lado para o outro nervoso, estranhando o atraso de Elizabeth. Da última vez que olhou para a porta, viu Isabella entrar, piscando-lhe o olho. Jack apreciava-a de longe…estava tão linda naquele vestido branco, parecendo mesmo a noiva. Viu-a caminhar lentamente pela carreira que a levava ao altar, como se fosse a própria noiva a se deslocar. Á medida que ela se aproximava, ele podia ver o brilhozinho nos belos olhos azuis dela, acabando por se juntar a Jack.

-Você está linda! – Elogiou Jack de modo discreto, recebendo o sorriso dela em troca.

-Você é que podia ter vindo de uma forma mais cerimoniosa visto que é o padrinho de casamento. – Jack continuava com a sua roupa de pirata

-Obrigado pelo elogio amor…

-Ela está atrasada! – Murmurou Will completando a sua vigésima volta

-Calma Will, noiva tem o direito de se atrasar. Ela está vindo…

-Daqui a nada, você vai abrir um buraquinho no chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro. Nesse andar ainda vai furar a sola do sapato. – Comentou Jack abanando a cabeça – Não sei como alguém no seu perfeito juízo consegue ficar nervoso para casar!

Um coche parou diante da igreja. Swann ajudou a filha descer o coche, enquanto ela dava um jeito ao seu vestido que estava um pouco amachucado. Elizabeth olhou para seu pai e abraçou-o

-Quem diria que é hoje que vou ver a minha pequenina se casando! – Comentou seu pai.

-Ahhh papai, não fale essas coisas, senão vai-me fazer chorar!

-Está bom! Vamos entrar então…seu noivo deve estar desesperado pensando que você foi raptada ou coisa do género. – Swann estendeu seu braço a ela.

Os dois subiram lentamente as escadas enquanto Elizabeth apreciava os efeitos decorativos. Will parou finalmente quando viu sua noiva na entrada. Ela sorriu quando o viu esperando daquele jeito nervozinho. Swann tratou de conduzir a filha até ao altar, onde a entregaria a Will. Ele veio buscá-la a meio do caminho, onde Swann cedeu-lhe a mão. Ambos caminharam até junto do altar onde estava o padre esperando eles.

-Você está linda Elizabeth! – Sussurrou Will enquanto o padre celebrava a missa. Ela soltou um sorriso tímido, deixando cair uma lágrima de felicidade

-Obrigada! Estou tão feliz por estar realizando finalmente o nosso sonho…feliz por você estar aqui comigo! - Murmurou ela continuando com aquele sorriso

-Eu também, e você não sabe o quanto. – Do outro lado, Jack bocejava

-Será que dá para disfarçar um pouco a sua falta de interesse? – Pediu Isabella baixinho

-Eu estou disfarçando amor - Falou ele alto, fazendo o padre olhar para ele. Jack juntou as mãos, pedindo desculpa, ao tempo que Isabella tapava a cara de vergonha com a mão

Quando a missa acabou, o padre tratou de os abençoar pedindo que trouxessem as alianças. Marty dirigiu-se ao altar com uma cesta, onde se encontravam as benditas alianças. Will e Elizabeth colocaram-nas, fazendo juras de amor, ao qual, Jack achou meloso demais, deitando a língua fora. Disfarçadamente, Isabella deu-lhe uma leve cotovelada para que ele moderasse os seus modos.

-Agora sim, o noivo pode beijar a noiva. – Will olhou para ela e viu que o rosto dela estava molhado. Ele limpou cuidadosamente as lágrimas e tratou de encostar os seus lábios nos dela, lembrando-se do primeiro beijo que tinham trocado…parecia que fazia tanto tempo. Por outro lado, Elizabeth sorriu lembrando-se que agora os dois estavam finalmente casados

Da igreja, partiram para o palácio de coche, sendo aplaudidos pelo povo que os via a passar na rua. Jack e Isabella foram também para o palácio, onde iria haver o copo de água. Havia uma orquestra no fundo da sala, que tocava músicas alegres, para que todos pudessem dançar. A tripulação do Pérola Negra e do Holandês voador, aproveitavam para encherem o estômago de comida e para beberem o que pudessem.

-Jack não muda mesmo – Comentou Tia Dalma com Isabella ao vê-lo tentar roubar um copo de cristal

-O que interessa é que ele está aqui! – Ela sorriu, crispando nervosamente os lábios. – Tenho medo é do que o futuro nos possa reservar… - Tia Dalma olhou séria para Isabella.

-Sabe Isabella, se o seu medo é perder Jack, não o tenha! Jack sempre pertencerá a você, mas você não pertencerá sempre a ele – Isabella engoliu em seco ao ouvi aquilo, levando a mão á cabeça.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Não pense que por estarmos em paz, que os perigos desapareceram, minha querida. A paz é tão incerta… tanto pode acabar num período de tempo como se pode prolongar. Esta vida apronta-nos várias ratoeiras, e cabe a nós saber se queremos enfrentar certos perigos para roubar o bocadinho de queijo no topo dessas ratoeiras…

-Tia Dalma, que perigo pode haver? Acontecerá alguma coisa que eu deva saber? – Dalma continuava séria.

-É certo que sua fama e a de Jack, relativamente a estes últimos acontecimentos, se expandirá pelos sete mares, cobiçando a curiosidade de todos. Vocês se livraram de Davy Jones, James e de Cutler, mas acabaram por se esquecer de um homem! – Isabella parou no caminho. – Capitão Sao Feng!

-Ele andará atrás de nós?

-Haverá uma fase das vossas vidas que vocês se cruzaram com ele, e para isso, você e Jack terão de permanecer unidos. – Tia Dalma afastou-se, deixando Isabella pensativa.

Porquê aquele discurso sem sentido? Teria alguma coisa haver com um futuro próximo que Isabella desconhecia, e que Dalma queria alertar? Não conseguindo obter resposta, Isabella decidiu esquecer por momentos aquilo e aproveitar a festa. Estava tudo muito animado, apenas Jack encontrava-se num canto a observar o que todos faziam. Isabella foi então ter com ele.

-O cavalheiro concede-me esta dança? – Jack sorriu maliciosamente ao ouvir o convite de Isabella – Desta vez não estou vestida de marujo, como da última vez que dançamos naquela bar, lá em Tortuga.

-Você se lembra do que se passou a seguir, não se lembra? Foi nessa noite que foi gerado o Jacksinho!

-Não me lembre dessa noite…! - Sussurrou ela baixinho – Traz-me nostalgia…

-Uma nostalgia boa que podemos recordar a qualquer hora, basta você querer. – Murmurou ele agarrando delicadamente a cintura dela. – Mas vamos dançar primeiro amor, afinal de contas será a nossa ultima dança.

Na hora de lançar o buquê, toda a mulher que se encontrava no palácio se juntou, incluindo Tia Dalma, Pintel, Ragetty, Isabella e Anna Maria, que tinha ido contrariada para ali. Elizabeth virou costas para elas, tentando ganhar lanço para jogar o ramo. Ao contar até três lançou-o finalmente, calhando nas mãos de Anna Maria que olhou para o buquê aterrorizada.

-É Anna, acho que a próxima a casar vai ser você. – A tripulação se riu da cara dela, que estava furiosa.

-E você vai ser o próximo a apanhar com o Buquê, engolindo pétala por pétala de cada flor daqui se não permanecer calado. – De repente um homem de boa aparência chegou perto dela.

-A senhorita me daria a honra desta dança? – Anna ficou surpresa ao vê-lo ali especado de mão erguida para ela, á espera que Anna aceitasse seu pedido. A tripulação do Pérola ria-se descaradamente da cena.

-Vá ver se eu estou na esquina. – Anna bateu com o buquê no peito do homem, saindo dali.

-O que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

-Não se preocupe comodoro Watson, ela é meio temperada, mas no fundo é boa garota… - Disse Tia Dalma – Mas eu aceito o seu pedido, assim podemos nos conhecer melhor

A festa durou até ao entardecer, onde os noivos decidiram se despedir de todo o mundo, para irem para a tão merecida lua-de-mel, que os dois tanto tinham esperado. No palácio, só ficaram as duas tripulações.

-Capitão, estamos prontos para partir! – Alertou Gibbs. Isabella olhou-os de uma forma estranha.

-Vocês já vão embora? – Perguntou ela curiosa

-Sim, para falar a verdade, já devimos estar a caminho. – Ela olhou de Barbossa para Jack que tomava uma expressão séria! Um silêncio tinha-se instaurado, até ele quebrar:

-Gibbs vá preparando o navio, eu já vou a caminho. – Gibbs anuiu e a tripulação foi atrás dele, a modos de deixar eles sozinhos

-Faça boa viagem, capitão. – Disse ela chegando perto de Jack que rodou os calcanhares em sua direcção.

-Obrigado Capitã! Espero vê-la em breve, quem sabe em Tortuga ou numa outra qualquer eventualidade. Agora terei de ir, minha tripulação me espera – Jack virou costas sem se despedir de Isabella, que tombou numa cadeira.

-Quem me dera poder suplicar para você ficar, abdicar nossos cargos e vivemos longe disso tudo, mas infelizmente isso era pedir a você que abdicasse de tudo que, em todos estes anos, você construiu e ganhou por mérito próprio. E eu te amo demais para pedir uma coisa dessas…

"_Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão sendo!" _-Pensou Jack enquanto caminhava para a saída.

-Adeus Jack… - Murmurou ela soltando uma lágrima solitária

Ao chegar ao porto, viu as velas serem içadas e a desamarrarem o navio do porto. Gibbs dava instruções ao resto da tripulação que trabalhava a uma velocidade surpreendente. Ao ver Jack aproximar-se, Gibbs desceu do navio e foi ter com ele.

-Capitão, estamos prontos para zarpar! – Informou Gibbs vendo Jack pensativo

Jack olhou de Gibbs para o palácio, onde da janela, escondida por entre os cortinados apareceu a figura desfocada de Isabella que, ao ver o olhar dele se deslocar até á sua janela, correu lentamente o cortinado. Jack olhou novamente da janela para o mar e ficou pensativo. Porque estava tão difícil tomar aquela atitude? Gibbs apenas apreciava a figura confusa de Jack, que decidido, pegou na bússola e deixou ela rolar até lhe dar a indicação que ele tanto queria saber.

-Sabe Gibbs, há certas alturas que um pirata tem de fazer o que é suposto fazer…

-Isso quer dizer que…

-Eu já tomei essa decisão á muito! – Respondeu Jack confiante.

No palácio, Isabella encontrava-se encostada á janela, ainda agarrada á cortina. Ela estava tentando destorcer aquela dor que sentia, ao saber que ele partia, sem saber quando o iria ver de novo. Sentiu uma raiva tão forte que parecia que ia explodir.

Decidida despedir-se daquela cidade, ela foi até ás muralhas de Port Royal, junto a um sino que os guardas tocavam quanto havia sinal de perigo **(N/A:** o mesmo em que no fim do 1º filme, Will e Elizabeth se beijam.) Isabella aproximou-se daquele sino, vendo a altura da muralha. Olhou para o horizonte e viu o Pérola Negra desaparecer por entre aquele maravilhoso pôr-do-sol, que faziam um belo contraste com o mar azul. Dali de cima sentiu o fraco vento tocar-lhe no rosto, fazendo seus cabelos balançarem teimosamente. Sentiu uma angústia ao ver o navio desaparecer por completo, acabando por soltar uma lágrima solitária.

-Como queria acordar e ver que isto não passa de um pesadelo. Como sou mesmo tola… – Ela colocou a mãos na sua barriga e deixou que o vento secasse as suas lágrimas

-Dos tolos reza sempre a historia, amor! – Ela virou-se lentamente e viu aquela figura quieta e sorridente a olhar para ela.

-Jack, mas… - Ela apontou para o horizonte. – O Pérola, a tripulação. – Ela nem sabia por onde começar – Você não devia ter ido? Isto só pode ser um sonho, mas se fosse haveria rum… - Jack estendeu a mão onde se encontrava uma garrafa de rum.

-Mas nem pense que a vou deixar tocar numa gota de Rum, apesar de achar que o Jacksinho deveria começar a habituar-se

-Porquê você está aqui, e o seu navio está ali…

-Bom, decidi tomar boleia de um certo navio até o Júnior nascer…

**Flashback**

_-Eu já tomei essa decisão á muito! – Respondeu Jack confiante._

_-E qual é capitão?_

_-Gibbs, substitua-me…você será o capitão enquanto tiver fora. Ninguém melhor do que você para tal cargo. – Jack olhou novamente para o palácio._

_-Isso quer dizer o quê?_

_-Que vou apanhar boleia de um certo navio! Não posso passar a minha vida longe desta mulher! Em parte alguma deste mundo, vou descobrir tesouro mais valioso do que este, e seria um idiota se o perdesse_

_-De que tesouro fala Jack?_

_-Nem sempre os tesouros são ouro e prata e se eu estava á espera do momento ideal para falar tudo para ela, esse momento era aquele! – Jack olhou para Gibbs e sorriu – Encontrarmo-nos daqui a um ano em Tortuga, e só tempo de ver o Júnior nascer_

_-Ás suas ordens capitão. – Gibbs deu uma palmada nas costas de Jack e decidiu entrar no navio._

**Fim de Flashback**

-…então eu dei temporariamente o comando do Pérola ao Gibbs e pedi-lhe que me encontrasse em Tortuga daqui a mais ao menos um ano. – Jack aproximou-se dela.

-Porquê fez isso? Você ama o Pérola Negra, está demasiado preso a ele…

-Eu nunca estive preso a nada, querida! Ahh, você nunca entenderia. Sabe, no Pérola eu sinto-me livre, como se tudo fosse secundário. Sinto-me grande dentro dele …

-Amor, eu sou pirata, conheço essa sensação! – Ele sorriu. – Eu também amei essa tal liberdade, á qual eu tive de abdicar em troca de um trabalho para não ver o velho Tom morrer. Eu também tive esse desejo de achar tesouros, receber recompensas e matar gente inocente, coisas que não me orgulho muito.

-E pensar que, quando te vi a primeira vez, você era uma mocinha inocente…mal sabia dessa sua fachada.

-Eu mudei muito e não me arrependo nada dessa mudança, apesar da minha vida ser o mar, tal como você. Aprendi a conciliar as duas coisas. – Isabella retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

-Você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria conciliar as duas coisas?

-Acho que não. – Ela afastou-se e fui até ao sino, deixando Jack meio sem jeito.

"_O que faço nestes casos? Ela está desiludida comigo…vai Jack, você sempre foste um garanhão com as mulheres, não é agora que uma vai-te deixar sem fala"_

-Isabella compreenda, você sabe que nunca fui homem de uma só mulher …

-Oh se sei…logo na minha ausência você tratou logo de ocupar o meu lugar com a tal Anna Maria – Completou Isabella com os braços cruzados.

-Anna Maria? Não me diga que você está com ciúme dela? – Indagou ele com um sorriso maliciosos, agarrando-a por trás. – Amor, confesso que no passado, já tive envolvido com ela, tal como me envolvi com a tia Dalma e também com Elizabeth. – Isabella tirou as mãos dele e olhou-o chocada, com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

-Ora aquilo não era um navio para você, era um harém. Seu ego devia estar tão insuportável que nem devia caber no navio - Respondeu ela dando-lhe um tapa leve no ombro

-Foi tudo no passado, apenas quero viver do futuro. Não é a Dalma, a Anna nem e Lizzie que eu quero…é você. – Isabella levantou aquele belo olhar azul sobre ele. – Você é a mulher que eu amo…

-Como posso ter certeza que o que você fala é verdade?

-E eu te dou mesmo essa insegurança toda?

-É preciso falar? – Ela sorriu brincando com as tranças do queixo dele.

-Palavra de pirata que eu estou falando a verdade…

-Essa sua palavra me assusta, mas visto que sou uma pirata também, eu vou confiar nela. Estou feliz por você me acompanhar no Holandês Voador, Capitão Sparrow, mesmo que seja temporariamente.

-Você acha que eu iria deixar você num navio cheio de bonitões, de olho grosso em você…

-Por amor de Deus, me diga que eu estou tendo alucinações auditivas e que não estou ouvindo isso… - implorou ela revirando os olhos.

-Ahh, também exijo algumas condições para lá ir…primeiro: você não manda em mim, segundo: eu também poderei mandar no Holandês Voador e terceiro: ambos decidiremos que rumo tomar.

-E se eu não aprovar essas suas arhh…condições, você chama? – Perguntou ela vendo Jack com o seu dedo indicador, procurando resposta. Isabella franziu sua sobrancelha.

-Ora, eu não partirei com você.

-Não estou vendo mais solução, a não ser navegar comigo amor…seu navio já se encontra bem longe daqui, e para você alcançá-lo, só se for a nado. – Jack abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos. – O que você não faz só para estar comigo, não é mesmo? – Murmurou ela passando as costas da sua mão no rosto dele

-Amor, eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow, Savvy? – Ela sorriu tirando-lhe o chapéu

Sorrateiramente Jack colocou seu braço em volta da cintura dela, puxando-a mais para junto dele. Ela deixou-se levar até sentir o corpo dele junto ao dela. Ela tirou-lhe o cabelo da frente do rosto e Jack aproximou lentamente os seus lábios dos dela, até que se tocaram agradavelmente, acontecendo um beijo apaixonado, tendo como cenário um magnífico pôr-do-sol.

**XxxXxxX**

-Gibbs, porque é que Jack não veio? – Perguntou Anna Maria amarrando uma corda da vela.

-Não há tesouro algum que se iguale com aquele que Jack está desfrutando agora. Ele sempre foi conhecido pelo capitão que não sabe o que quer, mas desta vez sua bússola lhe indicou o caminho certo. – Todos ouviam a história que Gibbs contava

-Pirata safado, conseguiu nos enganar até ao último segundo. – Murmurou Barbossa comendo uma maça.

-É, ele consegue sempre deixar uma pessoa na expectativa.

-Ele fez isto pela Isabella, conheço o meu filho. – Comentou John – Apesar de achar que ele não vai aguentar a pressão e fugir á responsabilidade…aquele ali não nasceu para tomar conta de um moleque. Jack não mudou assim tanto…

-John, piratas não mudam, apenas atravessam fases, você bem sabe disso. O facto aqui é que Jack nunca foi homem de uma só mulher…-Completou Gibbs de braços cruzados, pensativo.

-Mas desta vez ele assentou. Isabella não é nem princesa, nem Duquesa, é mais do que isso, ela é uma pirata…!

-Uma mulher que ele poderá contar para qualquer coisa. Além do mais, ela conhece melhor estas andanças, do que qualquer outra mulher…

-Seja qual o motivo que ele tenha decidido ir no Holandês Voador, o certo é que daqui a um ano iremos buscá-lo a Tortuga. – Interrompeu Gibbs por fim. – Quem diria, ao fim destes anos todos, Jack ganhou um pouco de juízo

-Falta aqui aquelas famosas frases da tia Dalma…"é meus caros, o destino é tão incerto quanto as correntezas deste mar "…falando nisso, cadê ela?

-Barbossa já está sentindo falta dela é? Das longas conversas que mantinham naquelas tardes quentes. – Brincou Marty fazendo todos rir

-Se você não quer ir ver como estão os peixinhos lá em baixo é melhor se calar…

-Estava com saudades minhas Barbossa! – Disse Tia Dalma aparecendo do porão

-Nem sabe o quanto. – Barbossa estendeu a mão, para ajudar.

-Aaahhh Barbossa. – Ela passou o dedo no rosto dele. – Já que esta aventura acabou, você não prefere voltar á nossa antiga casinha, apenas só nós dois, como antigamente…

-Porque eu haveria de recusar tal convite? – Murmurou ele pegando a mão dela

-Você sempre desejou o Pérola Negra…

-Acho que meus desejos vão além disso minha querida Dalma. Sou um homem vivido, já passei um bom tempo neste navio amaldiçoado pelos Deuses Pagãos, desejando morrer a cada dia ao não sentir aquilo que mais desejava neste mundo…fome, sede, frio, prazer. – Barbossa sussurrou aquela ultima palavra no ouvido de Dalma, fazendo-a estremecer – Acho que chegou a hora de ter tudo isso numa única forma

-E qual é essa forma Barbossa?- Perguntou ela fazendo-se de inocente

-Dedicar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado, amor. – Dalma olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Barbossa

-Aaaah, acho que você escolheu a pessoa certa, pois eu tenho muito amor para dar a você Barbossa. – Ela puxou ele contra si, beijando-o

-Jack sempre disse que estes dois iriam ficar juntos. – Disse Pintel fazendo uma careta

-É, Barbossa e Tia Dalma andavam sempre muito juntos, coisa para qualquer um desconfiar…

-O que é que estão fazendo aí parados cães sarnentos! Toca a trabalhar, há muito trabalho para fazer até chegarmos a Tortuga! – Berrou Gibbs sorrindo, enquanto todos corriam que nem loucos. – O que vale é que um ano voa num instante. – Murmurou Gibbs já sozinho para uma garrafa de rum. – Um brinde ao Jack Yo Ho

**Fim**

**Ou simplesmente**

**Continua**

**Cá está, finalmente o último capítulo! **

**Apesar de tudo, eu adorei escrever esta fic, e sinto pena em deixar os personagens, é como se durante meses tivesse feito um filme e convivido durante esse tempo todo com eles. Agora que o filme acaba, vejo-me com a terrível missão de me despedir dos personagens que tanto gostei de conviver.**

**Na conversa entre Tia Dalma e Isabella, eu deixei algo em aberto…como se possivelmente pudesse haver uma continuação desta fic. Sinceramente eu estou pensando nessa hipóteses, mas tenho de pensar melhor na história que poderia criar em retorno.**

**Agora, quero pedir desculpa a todos, pelos erros dados durante esta fic, mas é que como alguns sabem, eu sou Portuguesa, e tentei manter esta fic em brasileiro de forma a que fosse mais fácil a leitura para vocês, visto que o Português tem algumas expressões diferentes do Brasil, por isso, um montão de erros tanto gramáticos como ortográficos. **

**Durante estes meses todos, adorei receber as vossas Reviews dando as vossas opiniões e confesso que muita gente me incentivou quando menos tinha inspiração.**

**Bom vou responder aos últimos comentários desta fic:**

**Kad:** Kadzinha apanhada a ver o vídeo em antes do capitulo…que coisa feia rsrsrs, brincadeirinha. Você tem de me ensinar essa língua nova que você proferiu na sua ultima review, fiquei interessada eheheh

**Jane: **É, eu também amei a musica, foi por isso que a coloquei no vídeo.

**Skald.K:** Nossa, já passou assim tanto tempo? É para você ver que eu e o tempo nunca nos demos bem, nunca sei a quantas ando rsrsrs. Sua fic é que é demais, e confesso que fiquei curiosa quanto ao seu novo projecto. Já agora, quando você coloca a "capa" da sua fic, eu gostava de conhecer os personagens, principalmente a Jessy.

**Fini Felton**: Mana cá está o último capitulo eheheh. Espero que tenhas gostado deste (diz que sim mana, é o ultimo looool) tou a brincar. Doroty mtooooo!

**Gabriela Black:** Claro que podemos manter o contacto, e faço questão que isso aconteça! Nossa quando escrever sua fic, me avisa, que eu quero ler viu ehehehe! Eu também já estou escrevendo uma nova fic, até já postei o trailer. Se você quiser ver, eu ia gostar muito.

**Likha Black**: Você acha que eu iria matar o meu Capitão favorito? Nem morta rsrsrs. E depois de você tanto insistir, eu decidi deixar os dois juntos (vá você me matar via Internet rsrsrs)

**ludmila.jack.elisabeth:** Meu sonho era ser escritora, eu adoro ler, adoro escrever, mas não tenho assim tanta confiança em mim para ser escritora. Valeu pela sua review, fico feliz por ter gostado da minha fic

**Como Taty não pára, eu já tratei de colocar o trailer on da minha nova fic "Piratas do Caribe: a Mão de Midas, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction. Espero que gostem :)**

**Até mais!!! Fikem bem…**

**Taty Black**


End file.
